


Catalytic Conversions

by kyrdwyn



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers R.P.M., Power Rangers S.P.D., Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Covers every Power Ranger Team, F/F, F/M, I'm only listing major characters and ships at the moment, M/M, Multi, NaNoWriMo, Poor Billy, Self-Indulgent fic is self-indulgent, Soul Bond, all the odd ships will pop up, billy is a character in a bad rom-com, i love my tropes, long fic is long, longest thing I have ever written, no really every team has someone with a speaking role, soul mates, that may change as posting goes on, the plot is weird sorry not sorry, written for nanowrimo and never stopped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 206,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrdwyn/pseuds/kyrdwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Cranston thought he was done with being a ranger.  He just had to worry about being a catalyst, helping certain others find their soul mates.  And then the reds went to the moon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Questions

**Author's Note:**

> A) As I frequently claim for my Power Rangers Fanfic - This is All SchizoCherri's fault. She got me back into the show.  
> B) This covers characters from all Power Rangers series. Literally, at least one character from every team (MMPR through Dino Charge) gets at least one line.  
> C) There are a lot more characters/pairings than listed in the tags. I may amend the tags as I post more chapters.  
> D) I tried to keep to a consistent timeline and working with the shows, based on air dates, etc, but I know somethings won't make total sense probably. But, considering this is a giant AU anyway....  
> E) Giant AU Warning? As in, I played with everything to make things fit my story.  
> F) I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it (well, not all of it, ask SchizoCherri sometime about my all caps rage in the early drafts....)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't you tell anyone that Billy was back on Earth?

**The Moon, October 2002**

"Jason, may I speak with you?"

Eric looked up from where he was standing next to the original Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, the two of them watching their colleagues talking about what to do once they'd gotten back to Earth, now that Venjix and his generals, and the last of the Machine Empire had been defeated. _Or should that be deleted?_ he thought with a smirk. He'd leave the puns to Wes, the ones said aloud, at least.

The Aquitian Red Ranger had approached Jason, still morphed. Made sense, Eric conceded, considering the lack of water on the moon, and while there was breathable air in the base where they were, it might not be good enough for someone from a water based planet. And what was his life that he now had to deal with all this?

"Hey, Aurico. Thanks for the assist, man," Jason was saying, reaching out to shake hands with the other ranger. "We really appreciate you bringing Leo, too."

"My pleasure. But I wanted to ask you, how is Billy doing? We lost contact with him after Zordon left Earth, and Cestro, Delphine, and Cestria have been concerned about him. However, without a central point of contact on Earth now, we have been unable to reach him."

Jason blinked, his body going tense. Eric found himself tensing, not sure why, but he casually moved up to stand between but to one side of Jason and Aurico, just in case. 

"What do you mean? Billy moved to Aquitar years ago, to take treatment at the Eternal Falls. Last we heard he was living there; he told us he'd fallen in love with Cestria and was staying."

Aurico nodded. "And that was correct at the time, however, Cestria later experienced the --" he said a word that was vaguely musical, but totally incomprehensible and likely in the Aquitian language that Eric, based on that word alone, figured no human would be able to master speaking. "--and found her soul mate in a fellow Aquitian. Billy understood, he stayed to be her supporter during their bonding ceremony, and then he returned to Earth. Zordon and Alpha confirmed that he had returned, and we later heard from Zordon, not long before he left Earth, that Billy was attending school on your planet. Did he not tell you?" Aurico sounded distressed. As distressed as Jason was looking, only Jason's distress included a great deal of banked rage, Eric saw. He shifted closer to Aurico to protect the other ranger. 

Eric wasn't sure who this Billy was they were discussing, but he meant something to both rangers, and a great deal to the original Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. A former ranger on one of Jason's teams? Or an ally? Someone who knew their secret, clearly, considering he knew Aurico and the other Aquitar rangers as well as Zordon and Alpha.

"Tommy!" Jason barked, getting the attention of their erstwhile leader, who was over talking to Wes and Cole. All three men looked up, surprised by the anger in Jason's tone. Jason jerked his head at Tommy, summoning him. Tommy made his apologies to the other two, who shrugged and both followed him, frowns on their faces. Cole had to be sensing the anger that even Eric could feel coming from Jason.

"Jase?" Tommy asked as he came to stand opposite Eric, between Jason and Aurico. Wes came to stand at Eric's left side, between him and Aurico. Cole stood behind Tommy, close to Jason. It was an odd little group, with Jason's ire focused fully on Tommy. 

"You never told me Billy came home from Aquitar, Tom. Any reason why?" Jason turned to stare at the Red Zeo Ranger, anger barely leashed.

Tommy blinked, looking between Jason and Aurico, then at Eric, who just raised an eyebrow. He was rather curious about that, presuming Tommy had known. He might not have. Eric didn't know too much about this Zordon fellow; Trip had once said he had been trapped in a time warp and resembled a Floating Head in a Jar from what they knew, but it sounded like he kept his secrets close to the, er, jar.

"Billy's back on Earth?" Tommy asked Jason. "When did that happen? Why didn't he contact us?"

"You trying to tell me you didn't know, bro?" Jason asked, fists clenching.

Behind Tommy, Cole had closed his eyes. Eric had seen this before, the empath was checking on Tommy's truthfulness. Handy ability to have. "No, bro, I didn't! I would have told you. Trust me, I know Billy's one of your oldest friends."

"He's telling the truth," Cole said into the silence that followed. "He didn't know."

"Who's Billy?" Wes asked quietly.

Jason and Tommy didn't look away from each other. Finally Jason sighed, his shoulders slumping a bit, seemingly in defeat. He'd been ready to fight Tommy over the Red Zeo Ranger not telling him this Billy was home on Earth for the past several years. This Billy was someone special to him, clearly. Friend, or more?

"Billy Cranston, our original blue ranger," Jason said, shocking Eric with the name. A name he knew; was Doc the same person? Doc was a former power ranger? "He gave up his ranger duties when they got the Zeo powers, but he still helped us out, even when I came back as the gold ranger when he couldn't take the powers after ...well I was never quite clear on what happened to him in that explosion that kept him from taking them. Billy was the genius in the group, saved our hides more times than our powers did I think."

"And one of Jason's oldest friends, they knew each other before they were rangers," Tommy said, also looking defeated. "Long story, but he ended up aging rapidly from something that happened when Rita's father turned us into kids. He went to Aquitar to take treatment at their Eternal Falls. Last we knew, he was staying because he'd fallen in love with Cestria, one of the Aquitians." 

Wes opened his mouth to speak, but Eric cut him off with a subtle gesture and a pointed expression. Wes blinked, but Eric didn't want to interrupt the story the other rangers were telling. Cole was giving Eric and Wes a look now, and Eric looked back, trying to let the younger man know they'd talk later about this. Cole finally nodded, turning back to the story. Eric did as well, but in the back of his mind, he was considering the fact that Doc could be a former blue ranger. It would explain a lot about the man.

The other three hadn't noticed. Aurico was repeating what he'd told Jason earlier. "Not long after Billy arrived, Cestria experienced... well, Billy said the closest human word he knew of was 'epiphany'. It's when someone finds that one person, their soul mate, who they are supposed to be with as lovers in body, mind, and soul. Destiny, he said. He gracefully let Cestria go from their promises and stood with her as she made her binding to her soul mate. He later returned to Earth. We spoke to him from your Power Chamber, with Zordon and Alpha, so we know he arrived back on Earth. That is the last we knew. I was hoping to discover news of him from Jason; I did not realize that it would cause such distress, or that Billy had not informed you of his return."

"It's all right, Aurico. We appreciate your friendship, to us and to Billy, in checking on him, and letting us know he's back," Tommy said.

"We'll keep in touch, and let you know what we find out." Jason added.

Aurico nodded. "Cestria is especially anxious to know, as Billy is the namesake of her daughter, Willa."

Even Eric smiled at that; it sounded like Doc meant enough to the woman he'd lost to a soul mate that she'd name her daughter after him. 

"I must go," Aurico said, "but please let me know when you hear something."

"We will," both Jason and Tommy promised. Aurico moved away, heading toward Leo. Tommy and Jason stared at each other for a long moment before Tommy walked over to join Aurico. Eric presumed the Aquitian was determining if the Red Galaxy Ranger needed a ride home to Mirinoi before Aurico returned to Aquitar.

"I can't believe Billy never told us he was back," Jason said. "Did he think we didn't want to know?"

"Maybe he wasn't as adjusted to losing this Cestria as he told them he was, and needed time alone," Eric said. "Or something else happened when he got back?"

Jason shook his head. "But didn't he think we'd be there for him?" The Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger looked despondent. "Man, I wouldn't even know where to look for him."

Eric glanced at Wes, who nodded and spoke up for the first time since asking who Billy was. "We've got the resources of the Silver Guardians, as well as a good relationship with the Silver Hills Police Department," Wes said. "We can make some inquiries, try to track him down."

"Would you?" Jason looked up, hope in his eyes. "I mean, I get it, if something happened and he doesn't want to see us, I'll live with it, but... I just need to know that he is okay, you know? I thought he was safe on Aquitar, and now... well, now I know nothing. I don't know if he's still on Earth or if he went to Mirinoi on the Terra Venture. I don't know if he's alive or dead, if he's happy, if he's married with kids, single, single dad raising kids." Jason gestured helplessly. "Billy was, - _is_ one of my oldest friends, long before we became rangers. The fact that he didn't tell us he was back..."

Cole stepped forward, putting a hand on Jason's shoulder. "If anyone can find him, it's Wes and Eric," the Red Wild Force Ranger said. "Then you can figure out where to go from there."

Jason nodded. He looked at Cole with a grateful smile, then looked over at Wes and Eric. "I'll email you with the information I have on him, date of birth and all that?"

"Sounds good," Wes said. "We'll do what we can to find him, Jason."

"Thanks, guys." He shook hands with them and headed over to talk to Carter and Andros.

Cole watched him until Jason was out of hearing range, then approached Wes and Eric. Eric steadfastly didn't look at his partner in the Silver Guardians, who was starting at him with accusatory blue eyes.

"Eric. Why did you stop me?"

"You know where Billy is," Cole said at the same time, looking between them.

Eric sighed, turning to look at his partner. "First of all, we don't know for certain that Doc is this Billy Cranston. Secondly, if he _is_ who they are looking for, as much as they want to find him, Doc probably had some good reasons for not wanting to be found. I'm not saying we don't do anything, Wes. But I'm not going to just toss Doc's location at them without him being aware of it and him being okay with it." 

He turned to Cole. "We think we know do where he is, but neither of us knew he was a former ranger, much less that he'd lived off planet. So we need to figure out how to approach him. Just letting Jason and Tommy know where he is... you saw how they reacted. How do you think they'd act if they knew where he was right now? They're so upset they'd probably storm in and that might cause problems for Doc, or he might run again and where would they all be? And I suspect things could get said that no one would forgive. And all that is assuming that he is the person they are looking for." Eric sighed and looked to Wes. "I know they're all good friends, close teammates, but Wes, you had enough issues with Jen being back in our time without telling us, now imagine that she'd been here for years and not told you. How would you have reacted if Trip had told you her location?"

Wes slowly nodded. "Okay, yeah, I get it. But we still need to at least let Doc know that we ran into his old teammates, and that they want us to find him."

"We will. But we need to respect his wishes on the matter, Wes. If he doesn't want to talk to them, if he doesn't want them to let them know where he is... we can't tell them. Hopefully, he'll let us tell them something to keep them off his back."

"Calm their guilt," Cole said, softly. "Jason feels guilty, I don't know why, over Billy. Tommy not as much."

"We don't know what happened, especially after Doc gave up his ranger powers." Wes looked at Eric, and they both gave small shudders at the memory of giving up their own, even temporarily, as they had at different times. It had hurt, badly. Giving them up permanently? Eric couldn't imagine it.

"We'll keep you informed," Wes said to Cole. "May need your help diffusing the situation if we can't tell him where Doc is."

Cole nodded. "Thanks. I'll be happy to help. Sounds like Doc is lucky to have so many friends." He grinned at them, then turned as Andros called for all the rangers heading back to Earth to board the ship. Wes reached out and put a hand on Eric's arm, restraining him from following the Red Wild Force Ranger.

"This conversation isn't over," Wes said softly.

"No, it isn't," Eric agreed. He pulled his arm away from Wes' and headed back to the ship. He knew it wasn't over; Wes didn't like deceiving their friends, but Eric knew what damage revealing someone else's secrets could do to a friendship, and he was Doc's friend as well. Doc's friend more than he was Jason or Tommy's friend, to be honest.

He'd take Doc's side over theirs any day, no matter what side Wes would take.


	2. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric gets an answer to the question of 'is he dating a former ranger?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did mark this as 'Explicit' for a reason.

**Silver Hills, California, October 2002**

Billy Cranston peered at the readouts from the tests they'd been doing on the upgrades to the Silver Guardian's blasters. There was talk of mass producing them for law enforcement, making them more like long range Tasers with much fewer side effects. They were also a whole lot less lethal than conventional firearms and left fewer bruises than rubber bullets. The adjustments were needed as Guardian's models had been initially developed to handle the mutants that had popped up in Silver Hills after the escaped future criminal Ransik had come back in time to try to prevent the future law enforcement organization known as Time Force from existing. He'd failed, thanks to the rangers that had followed him back, plus their modern era allies, Wes Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger, and Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger. Both were now the co-commanders of the Silver Guardians, the private paramilitary unit run by BioLab and Albert Collins, that carried out quasi law enforcement duties for free for the people of Silver Hills, yet still took on private clients as well, mostly armed guard work.

Rubbing his eyes, Billy sighed. He didn't realize his work in physics would have attracted the attention of BioLab, but once he'd graduated from Stanford with his dual doctorates in physics and engineering, their CEO had personally called him to offer a job. Albert Collins had especially been interested in Billy's work on the Terra Venture project while writing his dissertations. He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky that Stanford had created a specialty study track for him, so he went from undergraduate to dual doctorates in five years. Well, he knew how, they'd discovered that he had knowledge of interstellar physics and engineering, and they wanted him to stay at their school and have the prestige of having someone who had studied on another planet as an alumni. Billy hadn't cared about that, but being at Stanford let him stay relatively close to his father while getting his degrees. His dad still lived in Angel Grove, and they had driven to meet each other between their respective homes often, but Billy didn't return to Angel Grove much. It hurt too much, and there were too many chances of seeing the other rangers.

He looked up as footsteps echoed down the hallway. He frowned. It was... almost three in the morning, and the main shifts had gone home. There shouldn't be anyone in the restricted labs at this time of night. He reached for the blaster he and his team had been using as the control model in their tests, just in case the visitor wasn't friendly.

"Paranoid much, Doc?" an amused voice asked, and Billy turned around to see Commander Eric Myers, co-leader of the Silver Guardians, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and a smile on his face. Billy chuckled and set the blaster back on the table. He and Eric had become friends, of a sort, after Eric, as a favor to Albert Collins, the head of BioLab, had picked Billy up at the Silver Hills airport and chauffeured him around the town as part of BioLab's recruitment package. Billy would admit that he and Eric had clicked, in an odd way, and that had been one of the deciding factors for taking the job at BioLab instead of one of the other companies that had been headhunting him. And now, well, it was something much more than simple friendship. Something Billy cherished, even as he knew it wouldn't last.

"Can't be too careful," Billy said. "Corporate espionage, sabotage, random velociraptors bred in secret experiments by the over-caffeinated PhDs down in the bio labs..."

"If they're breeding velociraptors down there I may need to send the Q-Rex after them. I've seen _Jurassic Park_ , and I'm not giving those guys the chance to find out if reality is worse than fiction." Eric entered the lab, shutting the door behind him so it latched.

"I'm fairly certain they're not, but it pays to be proactive," Billy said, slipping off his lab stool and stretching. He reached for his coffee mug, intending to refill it, but Eric put a hand over it, standing close to Billy.

"It's 0233 hours, Doc. You've been here since 0752 yesterday according to the sign in logs. Don't you think it's time you went home, showered, and got some sleep? It's Saturday morning, after all. You're not required to work on weekends." Eric's voice was warm, amused. "In fact, I'm pretty sure if you don't take a break at some point, the OSHA administrative types will get real nervous and start bugging BioLab's human resources department. Or at least that's what Wes tries to tell me."

Billy laughed at that. "True. And I wasn't getting anywhere but frustrated with the latest test numbers. Maybe I should go home and sleep and shower, get some real food. Come back tomorrow."

"Monday," Eric said, taking Billy's mug over to the sink in the corner to rinse it out as Billy shut down his computers and locked away the prototype and the testing blasters. He looked over at Eric as the other man rinsed out the coffee pot. Eric glanced back over and gave Billy a warm smile that Billy couldn't help returning. He knew he was one of the few, if not the only, people who got to see this warmer side of the stiff Quantum Ranger, co-commander of the Silver Guardians. His men and women knew him as a hard ass, no nonsense commander. If they wanted something, or someone more sympathetic, they went to Wes Collins, the other co-commander, the Red Time Force Ranger and son of Albert Collins. Wes was the more compassionate leader, Eric the more disciplined. It worked, for them, and for the Silver Guardians.

But somehow, Eric had let Billy see under the hard exterior to the person underneath. And Billy cherished that, though he knew it wouldn't last. Like with Cestria, his relationship with Eric was doomed from the start, but necessary to him and his life. Not that he could tell Eric that, at least not yet. Not until it was time for Eric's epiphany.

"You drive today?" Eric asked as Billy shrugged into his jacket after hanging up his lab coat. 

"Took the bus," Billy replied. "I can get a cab home, don't worry about it."

"Not at this time of night. Come on, I'll drive you." A look at Eric's face let Billy know the older man wasn't going to let up on this, so he shrugged and smiled.

"Thanks, Eric."

"Don't mention it," he said. Billy locked the lab behind them and they waved at the Silver Guardian on duty in the garage as they entered it, heading toward Eric's Silver Guardian SUV. The Silver Guardian looked at them. Eric shrugged. "Scientist wrangling will be part of your duties once you're off probation. Get used to it."

"Yes, sir," the young woman said. 

"Trying to scare her off?" Billy asked once they were in the car.

"Nah, just making sure they understand what's going on. Some of them join up thinking this a more extreme version of the police, or more than just paramilitary. They don't appreciate the work we do for BioLab itself, but considering they're who pays the bills, if Mr. Collins says we need to wrangle home recalcitrant scientists, then we do it and take the abuse they heap on us." Eric glanced at Billy from the corner of his eye. "Not you, but some of your colleagues have been dragged out after three day science benders, convinced the next test will be the big one that gives them results, and when you try to drag them out... I'm just glad Pyrex doesn't shatter easily."

"Ouch," Billy said. "Sorry."

"Not your fault. At least you see reason."

"If you'd caught me an hour earlier, I might not have," Billy admitted. He frowned at the scenery. "Long way to my place?" he said. It looked more like the way to Eric's house. He didn't mind, but Eric usually didn't assume that Billy was staying at Eric's overnight.

"If you want. Or shortcut to my place," Eric admitted. "Doesn't matter to me. But. I'd like to talk you about something. Something you may not like. "

Billy regarded Eric. He was nervous about this discussion, something that most people would never be able to tell, but the tension in his shoulders wasn't the usual soldier's tension. "Your place, then," Billy said. "If it's going to get loud, at least you're not sharing walls with nosy neighbors."

Eric nodded and continued to drive while Billy wondered what Eric could want to talk about. He doubted it was ending their involvement, (he couldn't really call it a relationship), not if he was willing to have the discussion in his own house when Billy didn't have his own transportation. Which meant it was something else. Did he want to take their involvement further? It wasn't like he was going to come out of the Power Ranger closet, so to speak. Everyone in Silver Hills knew Eric Myers was the Quantum Ranger, and Wes Collins was the Red Time Force Ranger. Unless this had something to do with why Eric and Wes had been gone for the past two days, on some classified errand that no one knew about. Not even Jenna down in administration knew, and she knew all the gossip in BioLab and happily spread it in the break rooms during the day like some modern day news crier.

Once they were inside Eric's house, the other man disappeared into his bedroom to change out of his Silver Guardian uniform. Billy made himself at home, pouring two glasses of water and taking off his shoes, settling onto the couch, listening to Eric's birds as they moved around in their covered cage, disturbed by the noise of the two men coming home.

"Thanks," Eric said as he joined Billy on the couch, grabbing a drink from the table. He sighed once he'd finished half of it.

"Anytime. So, you said we needed to talk?" Billy asked, keeping his voice carefully neutral.

"Yeah." Eric rolled the glass between his palms. "You know how Wes and I are the Quantum and Red Time Force Rangers?"

"Hard not to, it's not exactly a secret. Not like the Ranger team back in Angel Grove when I was growing up," Billy said. Eric winced at that, and Billy wondered what had happened.

"Well, we've met other ranger teams as well. The current team - the Wild Force Rangers, and the Lightspeed Rangers, too. Wes and I got a call a few days ago from Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Red. He was recruiting red rangers from various teams for a mission to the moon." He looked up at Billy. "Seems the remains of the Machine Empire was trying to resurrect Lord Zedd's giant zord, the Serpentera. The Red Zeo Ranger called up a bunch of other red rangers to stop them. It worked, thank God," Eric added. Billy couldn't hide the flinch he gave at the thought of the Machine Empire getting its hands on Serpentera, on that kind of technology and fire power. That would be disastrous. No wonder Tommy had called in every red ranger he could. It was surprising he only wanted red rangers, though. Then again, red rangers tended to be a little on the odd side, and ready to dive in head first into battle. Perfect for a moon mission.

"Knowing what I do of Lord Zedd and the Machine Empire from growing up in Angel Grove, I'm not surprised that the Machine Empire would want his zord, and I'm glad they didn't get it," Billy said, with absolute truth.

Eric nodded. "They gave us a hell of a fight. The Red Wild Force Ranger basically did a kamikaze run down Serpentera's throat to destroy it and the Machine Empire general flying it. The rest of us took care of the cogs and the other generals. Wasn't easy, but we got the job done." He sighed. "Afterward, before we left the moon, we hung out for a bit, talking, since the Red Alien Ranger of Aquitar wouldn't be coming back to Earth with us, but leaving for Aquitar from the moon."

Billy stilled a bit at that. Aurico had been on the mission. Meaning he might have said something to Tommy about Billy being back on Earth. None of the other rangers would know who he was. Wes and Eric didn't know Billy was a former blue ranger, the Red Wild Force Ranger wouldn't know him, and neither would the Lightspeed Red Ranger. But Tommy Oliver, the Red Zeo Ranger, he knew who Billy was and what he had been. So would Jason or Rocky, if they were on the mission. And as far as Tommy or any of Billy's teammates who were still on Earth knew, Billy was still on Aquitar, not here on Earth, working for BioLab and sleeping with the Quantum Ranger on the Time Force team.

"That has to be an interesting event, meeting those rangers. I mean, I know you dealt with rangers from the future, but not so much the past ranger teams."

"It was. Especially since Aurico, the Red Aquitar Ranger, was asking the Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger about a friend of theirs named Billy Cranston, who the Aquitians had lost contact with after someone named Zordon had left the planet, which was also after this Billy had returned to Earth from Aquitar." Eric looked directly at Billy then. "Jason, the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger, and Tommy, the Red Zeo Ranger, said that this Billy Cranston had been the Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, and that the last they knew, he'd gone to live on Aquitar with a woman he was in love with. They had no idea he, that _you_ ," Eric said with soft emphasis, "had returned to Earth."

Billy sighed, taking a drink of his water and wishing it was something stronger. "They're right, they didn't know I had returned to Earth, because I didn't want them to know. I didn't want any of them to know. At the time, if I could have gotten back to Earth without Zordon or Alpha knowing about it, I would have. I wasn't in the best of places then, mentally, and I had a lot of issues to work through. Still do," he admitted candidly. "So I never told anyone else I was back, and moved on with my life."

"I figured it might be something like that. I stopped Wes from telling them we knew you, though Cole, the Red Wild Force Ranger, knows that we know. But they both understand that we can't just, well, out you, for lack of a better term. I didn't want you hating us, or running off, or doing something stupid. We did offer to track you down and figure out what was going on. But Doc, I'm not letting them know where you are unless you tell me I can. I know what it's like to want to start over where no one knows you or your past. I don't know what you've been through, so I can't judge you." Eric gave him a wry grin. "Though I have to say, all those times you sympathized with me complaining about being a ranger, and ranger injuries, I thought you were just being nice. Didn't know you were talking from personal experience."

"I wanted to tell you," Billy said softly. "I really did." And he had. "But one of Zordon's rules was not telling anyone our identities. I know that the Space Rangers had to, to protect civilians, and I respect them for the hard choice they made on that. I know the Lightspeed Rangers, and you, were never hidden, though Wes and his friends were at first. But coming out of the ranger closet, so to speak, was… _is_ still hard for me after all this time."

Eric set his glass down on the table and reached over to take Billy's glass before taking his hand. "I can respect that. Being a known ranger isn't all it's cracked up to be, people are always wanting to test themselves against a ranger. I know I have to work twice as hard, be twice as good, to prove to my Silver Guardians that I'm worth this," he held up his left hand, the morpher visible. "I can't imagine it would be any easier for you, if they knew you had been a power ranger."

"Especially considering I was in high school when I was a power ranger," Billy admitted. "The local bullies would have had a field day. Though they've calmed down a lot since then, and even when we were rangers."

Eric blinked at him. "High school? You were saving the world, in spandex, in _high school_!?"

"I was fifteen when Zordon gave me my morpher. My friends were sixteen. Zordon wanted teenagers as rangers. I didn't know why at the time, but I do now." His fists clenched. "You were, what, twenty?"

"Twenty three," Eric said. "Just gotten out of the military, joined the Silver Guardians. Wes had just gotten his MBA, though from what he's said, he didn't want it. He just got it to make his dad happy, but he was starting to rebel against being Albert Collins, part two."

"I don't know about the Time Force Ranger powers, or the Quantum powers, but apparently the powers that I held, Mighty Morphin', Ninjetti, and even the Zeo powers, having teenagers use them..." Billy trailed off. The research he'd done into the ranger powers while on Aquitar still angered him. "It's not something I can easily talk about."

"Then don't. Unless you need to." Eric put a hand on Billy's shoulder. "I'm not going to force you into anything. If you don't want to talk to Jason or Tommy or any of the others, then don't. I will need something to tell them, either that I couldn't find you, or that you didn't want to talk."

"Let me think about it for a few days?" Billy asked. "This is... a lot to deal with right now." The fact that Jason and Tommy knew he was back on Earth - that they wanted to know where he was - he had to think that through before he let Eric say anything to them. 

"Thought you should know, though, Jason was ready to deck Tommy if he'd known you were on Earth and hadn't told him. Cole said Jason feels guilty. Not sure why."

Not surprising, Billy thought. Jason had held the Gold Zeo powers when Billy had left Earth, and their effect on him could have been different than effects of the Zeo crystal on the other members of the Zeo team. He might not have been... Billy cut off that line of thought. Instead, he sighed, against Eric's hand where it rested on his shoulder. The man's warmth under Billy's cheek made him smile. "You up to driving me over to my place, or should I just expect to stay here?"

"Up to you," Eric said softly, turning his hand under Billy's cheek so his palm was cupping the other man's jaw. "You're welcome to stay. Tonight, tomorrow. The entire weekend if you want."

"Your couch is horrible to sleep on," Billy said softly, nuzzling against Eric's palm. "Not sure I'd be able to sleep on it the entire weekend," he added, heat building in him at Eric's soft inhalation of breath. He looked up to see the answering heat in Eric's dark eyes.

"Good thing I have a king sized bed," Eric said, leaning in to press his lips to Billy's. Billy returned the kiss eagerly, hand sliding under Eric's shirt to rest on the warm skin. "Care to join me in it?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They took their time on the way to the bedroom, kissing lazily as they removed clothing. Once they were on the bed, though, things heated up until Billy was on his stomach, arching up into a hot but awkward kiss as Eric thrust into him from behind, sweat and lube making their skin slippery. Eric reached down under Billy to stroke him, breaking their kiss to bite Billy's shoulder, below the collar line where people wouldn't see it. Billy gasped out Eric's name as he came, spilling over the other man's hand and onto the sheets. Eric groaned as Billy tightened around him, spilling into his lover, face buried in Billy's shoulder.

As they came down from the high, they shifted. Eric finally got up and got a towel to clean them up with, bringing a second to toss over the wet spot. He got back into bed with Billy, who moved to lay against him, soaking up the warmth of his lover. Eric idly started stroking Billy's shoulder. "When we were with the other red rangers, after Tommy left, Jason said something about doing all the work while Tommy was at the juice bar kissing on Kimberly?"

Billy snorted a laugh. "Accurate. Tommy was dating our pink ranger when he was the green and white ranger. Tommy, by the way, is the Christmas tree of rangers. Green, white, and red. Kim left before he became the red ranger, but then he was dating the next pink ranger. Teenage hormones, ranger powers, complicated things."

"Red rangers ending up with pink rangers?" Eric asked, a slight bitter note in his voice. 

"Not always, at least with my team. Jason wasn't dating Kimberly ever, they were more like siblings. Rocky wasn't dating any rangers either when he was our reds."

"I know. Just. Watching Wes and Jen dance around each other, even after Jen's red ranger fiancé, who was practically a darker haired twin of Wes, was found to be alive..."

Billy smiled into Eric's shoulder, then gently licked it. "Sounds like a complicated triangle." Based on what he was hearing in Eric's voice, the other man would definitely be undergoing an epiphany about Wes Collins. Billy closed his eyes. He knew his destiny, his fate. He'd been told it by Celesta, on Aquitar, after Cestria's epiphany, but that didn't make it any easier for him. He'd been genuinely happy for Cestria, but knowing his own fate... that was the hard part. He couldn't get mad, couldn't rage against those who had found their soul mates. He knew he had a while to go before he found his. Assuming he did. Celesta had said he would, but Billy was skeptical.

"Very. But she went back to the future, and beyond our team up with them and Wild Force last year, I doubt we'll ever see her again."

"He'll get over her. Or he won't. Nothing we can do for him except be there if and when he needs us." _Nothing_ you _can do_ , Billy didn't say aloud. Billy and Wes weren't as close as Eric and Wes. Or Eric and Billy.

"Yeah," Eric said. He shifted onto his side, so he could face Billy. "I can't think of what's worse, knowing the person you love is in another time period and can't see you, or knowing they're on Earth, but don't want to see you."

"I wasn't in love with any of my team, nor were they in love with me," Billy said. "Trust me." He'd had crushes, sure, on Jason, his best friend since forever, and on Adam. One on Tommy for a bit, until the Zeo powers happened, and then, well, that killed that crush. 

"Doesn't mean I can't speculate." 

_Doesn't mean you're not in love with Wes_ , Billy thought. He didn't speak, though, instead leaning forward to kiss Eric. "I can think of better things than speculating," he said, moving his hips, letting his growing erection brush against Eric's.

"Oh yeah?" Eric asked, a grin sliding onto his lips.

"Yeah," Billy said, sliding a hand down to wrap around their erections.

"Then prove it," Eric said, challenge in his voice. 

He gasped as Billy did.


	3. History Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"What was it like, being a ranger at fifteen?" he asked. "I just... I know how I was in high school, and I can't imagine trying to save the world and keep up with classes."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Explicit.
> 
> And this is AU, with my own theories on the Power and what it does to teenagers. I haven't seen every single episode of every single show, so, yes, author is taking massive liberties.

Late Saturday afternoon found them curled up together on Eric's couch, a college football game neither of them were watching on the television, beers open on the coffee table, dishes from an early dinner drying next to the sink. Eric had taken a call from Wes earlier that Billy had only gotten snippets of from Eric's side, but he'd heard enough to know it was about him - and the fact that Wes and Eric weren't telling Jason and Tommy anything about knowing Billy Cranston.

_"Wes, listen to me. Yes, I've spoken with Doc. He's aware of his friends wanting us to find him. He's not sure he wants to tell them where he is, and I think we have to respect that. No, he hasn't told me why. I'm not going to pry, Wes. Would you want someone prying into your issues with Time Force and your history with Jen? I didn't think so."_

_"Yes, Wes, I'll keep him talking if I can. But if he doesn't want to be found, I'm not telling Jason, and neither are you. Not unless you want to explain to your father why Doctor Cranston has suddenly quit and disappeared into thin air."_

It was nice, Billy realized, to have someone standing up for him like that. It was rare of late, given how on his own he was. Jodi had done so when she could, and he loved her for it, even though she was partway across the country now, getting her master's degree in education at Baylor in Texas. They still e-mailed, but they'd decided, before she left and Billy had taken this job, that they would see other people. Billy knew she was seeing someone, a law student at Baylor. He hoped it worked out for her.

The game went to commercial, and Eric reached for the remote, muting the movie ad that came on. "What was it like, being a ranger at fifteen?" he asked. "I just... I know how I was in high school, and I can't imagine trying to save the world and keep up with classes."

"It wasn't easy," Billy said. "Saving the world, keeping up with classes, keeping it secret from our parents and classmates... it took a lot out of us. And brought us closer together. Too close, really, in my opinion. Almost as if no one really counted, outside the Rangers. When Jason and Trini and Zack left for the peace conference, and Rocky, Aisha, and Adam became rangers..." Billy sighed. "It was like they no longer existed to us. Out of sight, out of the Power, out of mind. Sure, we emailed at times, but it wasn't anything like when we were all rangers." He took a sip of his beer. "The same thing happened to me, when I gave up being a ranger after the morphin' powers were destroyed and there were only five Zeo crystals and six potential Zeo rangers. I thought I could do more from the Power Chamber, be backup. But it was like I was _only_ there as backup, not really there as their friend, a former ranger."

"What do you mean?" Eric slid an arm around Billy's shoulders. "They were your friends still, right?"

Billy sighed. "Not exactly." He looked at the television, but instead, he saw in his mind his return to Earth, after so many months, his confrontation with Zordon over what the Power had done to him, and to the others.

* * *

**Angel Grove, California, April 1997**

Billy opened his eyes as he felt the teleportation beam stabilize and dissipate. In front of him were the familiar environs of the Power Chamber, Zordon in his tube and Alpha waving his arms in excitement. "Ay yi yi, Billy! We didn't expect to see you again!"

Smiling, Billy couldn't help but give Alpha a hug. "I didn't expect to see you either, Alpha. But it's good to see you again."

"Alpha," a musical voice interrupted from the viewing screen. "Has Billy arrived safely?" Delphine asked.

"I have, Delphine," Billy replied, knowing his voice would reassure the woman more than Alpha did. "Thank you for your assistance, and for everything you and the other Aquitian rangers have done for me."

"We wish you well, Billy of Earth." The screen faded to black, and Billy looked up at Zordon, who had been silent until now.

"Billy. I did not think you would be returning to Earth." Zordon's voice was neutral.

"I didn't think I would either, but Cestria underwent her epiphany and found her soul mate. Since I was cured of the rapid aging, and my studies there had been completed, I did not feel it was beneficial to remain on Aquitar. Especially since I was informed that if I wished to undergo my own epiphany, I would need to return to Earth. The Aquitian rangers will miss me, but I feel that now my life is better spent here on Earth. I assume my father is still in Angel Grove?" he asked, wondering if Zordon had kept his promise to look after him. Billy had sent a few messages from Aquitar, but had never heard anything in response, not from his parent nor from his former teammates.

"He is, Billy." Alpha pressed a few buttons and the screen shimmered to show Billy's father Jacob Cranston outside, watering the flowers in front of the house. He looked well, and Billy smiled at the thought that he'd be able to surprise his father tonight.

"What will you do now that you are back on Earth, Billy?"

He looked back up at Zordon. "Before I left I had been offered a scholarship to Stanford. If it is still open I am going to go to college."

"You won't be staying here and going to Angel Grove University?" Alpha asked.

"No," Billy said firmly. "There's nothing for me here, is there, Zordon." He stared at his former mentor. He'd loved the man, considered him a father figure even. But after studying the Power on Aquitar, finding out what it did to teenagers, he couldn't help but be repulsed at the same time.

"I do not understand what you mean, Billy."

"The Aquitian ranger library was very helpful on the studying of varying forms of Power, including all the powers that a ranger could have, and differences between space based powers and planetary based powers such as theirs, the Ninjetti powers, the Mighty Morphin powers, even the Zeo powers." He clenched his fists as he approached the console, staring up at Zordon. "You knew the effect of the Power on underdeveloped minds and bodies, ones that were still maturing, still going through hormonal changes, and yet you still chose us to become Power Rangers at fifteen and sixteen, instead of seeking out college students or young adults. You put us through that."

Zordon stared down at Billy, and next to him, he could feel Alpha going still. "Billy," Alpha said softly.

"I was _fifteen_ , Zordon, younger than the rest of the team. The rest of my friends. The youngest ranger, apparently, and yet you put me through that, put _us_ through that without telling us what the consequences were of accepting the Power at that age."

"Rita needed to be stopped," Zordon finally said. "Younger minds would accept the Powers faster, and the healing properties of the Power would work better on younger bodies."

"But you didn't tell us about the rest of it, how it would change us," Billy didn't yell, but it was a near thing. "How the Power would bind us together so closely that anyone not imbued with it would be nearly irrelevant. Jason, Trini, and Zack left and we practically forgot them, meanwhile we were suddenly best friends with Rocky, Adam and Aisha! Kimberly left and we were immediately best friends forever with Kat, Kim barely a thought until she sent Tommy that letter breaking up with him. Which, now that I know what the Power did to us, I don't blame her for doing so. And then there was me, I gave up my powers because I thought it would be better for me to be here in the Power Chamber, working on things to help the rangers, repairing the zords, all the things that Alpha did but could use assistance with. And what happened? I was pretty much only visible to my friends when I was in the Power Chamber. Oh at the beginning, I guess, it was easier, the Power was still in me, but once it finally dissipated, I saw how they acted. If I wasn't here, the Power basically rendered me as invisible as Bulk and Skull to the others. I know the power was ensuring that the team would be able to fight together cohesively, but to the exclusion of all others?" Billy leaned forward, his hands curled into fists resting on the console in front of him. "You knew that was going to happen, Zordon, and yet you still encouraged me to give up my powers. Or did you already know about the negative protons affecting my body at that point, knew that I would not be able to take the Zeo powers, including Trey's Gold Zeo power?"

Alpha was saying something in a sputtering voice, but Billy was staring at Zordon, not letting his former mentor get away with not answering. He would have answers before he left the Power Chamber.

"I knew," Zordon finally said. "The negative protons would have impacted your ability to hold any Zeo powers. I had hoped, by you working in the Power Chamber, the power would see you as an ally the way it sees myself and Alpha 5, and therefore you would be included in the circle of friends of the Power, able to be seen and interact. I did not realize that the Power would exclude you in other considerations, as you had always remembered Alpha and myself outside of the chamber. I am sorry, Billy, that I did not anticipate your isolation from your team."

"From my _friends_ , Zordon," Billy spat. "Kimberly, Jason, Trini, Zack and I were friends long before you and Rita ever interfered in our lives. Yeah, maybe Tommy would not have become a friend if Rita hadn't been around, hadn't turned him into her evil green ranger, but I guess we'll never know now, will we? Jason came back, became a ranger, became worthy again, and I was still on the sidelines, all but invisible in the place I helped build, and rebuild. I lost all my friends, Zordon. Staying on Aquitar? Wasn't just because of Cestria. The Aquitian rangers were all older when they got their powers, the Power didn't isolate them in order to work together, it integrated them as a team but yet let them be their own people. They remembered me, they included me. They became my friends, and it didn't matter that I wasn't holding a morpher anymore. They would find me in the library and drag me out for lunch, even after Cestria had her epiphany and bonded with Delphine. If it wasn't for the fact that I can only have my own epiphany on Earth, I would never have come back."

"Billy, I am sorry."

"It's too late, Zordon. You've made it so there's nothing for me in Angel Grove. Even if I were to come back, I'd never be remembered by my friends, would I? It would go back to being the same thing, wouldn't it?"

"It is likely," Zordon conceded.

"That's what I thought. I never got any letters from the others, despite the messages I sent. They probably forgot about them the minute they left here, didn't they?"

"So it seems."

Billy nodded, looking down at the console, the one he'd often operated in the Power Chamber. "Then this is goodbye, Zordon. Alpha, I will miss you," he said to the robot, the fully functional sentient automaton that had been, in his own way, Billy's best friend once he'd given up his powers. "But I can't stay here anymore. I've given too many years of my life to just being a ranger, to being the ranger's mechanic. I need to figure out who I am now, and I can't do that in Angel Grove, can't stick around and watch my friends and know they won't see me." Especially Adam, he thought. Adam's seeming dismissal of Billy had hurt the worst; he'd thought they were best friends, after the others had left. Adam had been his friend the longest, save Tommy, but in the end, the Power had isolated him from Billy as well. He'd hoped, with Jason's return, he might have at least have one ranger friend who remembered him, but that hope had been dashed.

"Do you wish me to call the rangers here, so you can say goodbye to them?" Alpha asked.

"No. It wouldn't do any good, Alpha. Assuming they even remember who I am."

"Billy, it would not be good to go away angry. You should at least say goodbye to them." Zordon looked upset. Well, as upset as a Floating Head in a Jar could get, Billy thought uncharitably.

"I've already said goodbye to them, Zordon, when I stayed on Aquitar. Do you really think it would do me any good to see them again, when I know they're not going to remember it, or would it be better to let them think I'm still on Aquitar? If they ask about me, you can tell them where I am, but if not, why shatter their illusions about me? Especially with Divatox on the rampage now. Yes, I know what's going on here on Earth, Zordon," he said before the other being could speak, "it's not like we didn't get updates on Aquitar. They're not as isolated as Earth is. I'm betting the rangers have new powers now, and with me never having held those either, they won't remember me once I teleport out of the room. So what's the point of saying goodbye? All it will do is rip open my own emotional scars."

Zordon watched him quietly. Then he gave his equivalent of a sigh. "Very well, then Billy. We will respect your wishes and not tell them unless they specifically ask."

"I'm sorry, Billy. I will miss you," Alpha said at his side. Billy smiled and gave Alpha a hug. 

I know you will, Alpha. I'll miss you too."

"Alpha, prepare to transport Billy back to his home."

"Yes, Zordon."

Billy shouldered his backpack and picked up his other bags, mementoes of his time on Aquitar, clothing and everything. His most important item, the epiphany watch, was on his wrist. "Goodbye, Zordon, Alpha."

"Goodbye Billy. May the Power protect you," Zordon said as the Power Chamber dissolved into the back yard of his father's house in Angel Grove. Billy walked around to the front to see his father putting away the hose.

"Hey Dad, I'm home," he said nervously. 

His father turned, staring, before walking quickly over to him and embracing his only child in a hard hug. "Billy. Oh, it's so good to have you back. How long are you staying?"

"I'm home permanently, or at least until I find out if Stanford's scholarship is still open," he said, returning his father's hug, feeling tears prickle his eyes as he realized now just how much he had missed his father.

"It is, they keep calling to see if you are interested. Come on, let's go inside, catch up, and you can make their Dean's day." Jacob hugged him again. "Oh God, I missed you."

"I missed you too, dad. I missed you so much."

* * *

**Silver Hills, California, October 2002**

"Damn," Eric said now as Billy fell silent. They'd moved positions on the couch, Billy having been unable to sit still while telling Eric what had happened. They were sitting with space between them, Billy on Eric's left. "I can't believe someone that was supposed to be your mentor was that cold-hearted to do that to you without telling you, any of you. It's no wonder that you were so bitter, and don't want to tell anyone where you are." He paused. "Jason and Tommy didn't seem like they had forgotten each other, though."

"At this point, neither of them have been on active teams in a while. The Power wasn't really acting in them. I ran into one of my former ranger teammates several years ago," he sighed, "he told me he, too, had a hard time with seeing everyone else, partially because he'd been forgotten when he could no longer be a ranger and they'd moved on." Billy sighed. "The other part was that he felt guilty once he realized that he'd done the same thing, to me and to the others who left before me. He just didn't think he'd see me again, with me living on Aquitar. We managed to work through it, and I'm grateful for that. But being forgotten by Jason and Tommy was - _is_ \- harder to get over than being forgotten by him, because I'd known them longer. Especially Jason. So… I don't know what I want to do about them knowing I'm on Earth." He stared at the television, watching as the players in crimson celebrated a touchdown. The team in orange looked rather disappointed. But then again, if the score in the corner of the screen was right, the crimson team was running away with the game.

"All right." Eric smiled, and took a sip of his beer, but didn't say anything else for a long moment. "I guess Wes and I were lucky. We were both in our twenties. Yeah, I know the Power was trying to get me to work in a team with the others, but it wasn't as strong of a pull as you are describing. Of course, it might help that my powers weren't the same as theirs, not linked, I guess."

"Yeah, they were all Time Force rangers, their morphers and powers deriving from the same source," Billy said. He reached out, letting his right hand cover Eric's left where it rested on the couch, and below the morpher the man wore constantly. Thank goodness it was voice activated and not touch activated, or Eric might have morphed in some awkward times when they were making love. Very awkward times, in fact. 

Eric turned his hand over and squeezed Billy's. That was one thing he did love about Eric. The man had a tender side that was very subtle, but little things like this meant a lot, to both him and Billy. Billy didn't need flowers and declarations of love from Eric, in public or in private. They were both private men, and being gay, or bi, wasn't totally accepted, even though in California it was more open in some areas than others. But Eric was co-head of a paramilitary group; this relationship wouldn't be accepted by many of his men and women, so they were discreet. But here, in his house, the fact that he was comfortable enough with both of them that he would do so, meant Billy enjoyed each and every gesture outside of the bedroom. 

He also loved that Eric wasn't asking Billy to get in contact with the other rangers, and was taking his side in this. At least, he was willing to keep Billy's presence in Silver Hills a secret. Eric might have told Billy he was being an idiot, and probably would have if he truly felt Billy was an idiot, but it was nice to have someone else that understood. Billy squeezed Eric's hand in return. "Actually," he mused, "Tommy took a while to integrate with the original five Mighty Morphin rangers because his green power coin was slightly different from our power coins, a function of having been too long separated from the rest and of being in Rita's possession. Then Tommy had been using it to try to destroy us as the evil green ranger. The Power didn't like that, and it was enough that Tommy could pull away from the rest of the team when the coin's power started failing." 

He took a sip of his beer. "Once Tommy gained the white ranger powers, though, the Power kicked in and pulled him in whole heartedly - to the point of making him leader over Jason, like it was making up for him not being integrated earlier." Billy shrugged. "I know it hurt Jason a little, that Tommy was now leader. The way Zordon acted, Tommy was now special from the five of us, when we'd always been more equal with each other, even with Jason being nominal leader as the Red Ranger. But the Power didn't let us harbor such resentments." He frowned as the referee on the screen called a player for jumping offside. "I think that's why Jason wasn't so upset to be chosen to attend the world peace conference. But when he came back and became the Gold Ranger, Jason and Tommy were best friends again, like nothing had happened. Yet Jason and I, who had been friends longer..." he trailed off, taking a drink of his own beer. 

Eric squeezed his hand again. "The Power isolated you from your oldest friend once more, simply because you gave someone else the chance to be a ranger. I can see why you jumped at the opportunity to stay on Aquitar." He sighed. "I'm not going to tell you that you need to see him, Billy. I know he was hurt to discover you were back on Earth, to the point that Cole said he still feels guilty over you leaving and definitely that you didn't even see him when you came back, and it's been, what, five, six years now?"

"Almost six." Billy sighed. "I could handle seeing Jason, yes. Tommy... it's much harder. I don't really want to see him. I know I will have to, but Jason would at least be easier."

"Whatever you want," Eric said with another squeeze of his hand. "Whenever you want."

"Not this weekend," Billy said. "I'd rather spend the rest of the weekend with you, at least until I have to go home and change for Monday morning."

"Yeah?" Eric gave him a small smile at that. "What would we being doing for the rest of the weekend?"

Billy gave him a small smile. "Whatever we want." A thought struck him. "Well, now that you know I'm a ranger... I did take martial arts to enhance my ranger given skills, and I did continue to study once I was at college. We could spar somewhere tomorrow, whether it's here, your dojo, or the Silver Guardians training ring."

Eric was looking at him with speculation. "What's your belt?"

"Black," he said with a small amount of pride. "Took me a while to get it, but I did."

"Tomorrow, Silver Guardians training ring. I've been trying to institute self-defense courses for some of the scientists we guard and they've all been dismissive of it. Maybe seeing one of their own in a ring might help. Because you know they'll hack the surveillance footage once word gets out."

"You're on." Billy finished his beer and set it down on the coffee table. "Why are we watching this game?"

"It's on?" Eric said, turning the television off. "I need to clean the birdcage before we go to bed tonight."

_Before_ we _go to bed tonight._ So simple a statement, a sign of a relationship they had, yet they didn't have. They wouldn't have. Once Eric had his epiphany, the only parts of the story of his return to Earth that he hadn't told Eric, then he would be with Wes, body, mind, and soul. They'd be all but one, for the rest of their lives. Billy would again be waiting for his own epiphany, waiting for the other half of his body, mind, and soul. His soul mate, as Celesta had called it. He had two heart mates, one child mate, and one soul mate. The others had to be found before he could find his soul mate. Cestria had been one heart mate, someone he had loved passionately until she had her epiphany. Then she had been with Delphine, and Billy had been left alone. Eric, he knew now, according to the epiphany watch, was another heart mate. Someone he would love until they found their soulmate, and then he would be left looking for his child mate, the one person he would have a child with, and then his soul mate. Not for the first time, he found himself cursing his destiny. He watched as Eric got up to get the bird cage, taking it into the back yard to clean. Billy followed, getting a bottle of water from the fridge and settling into a chair outside to watch Eric as he transferred the birds to the outside cage and began to clean the inside cage. The setting sunlight glinted off Eric's dark hair, turned his skin into an array of colors that had Billy wanting to lick the delineations between them, to see if they tasted any different from Eric's usual male taste. 

_And you, young William, are such a catalyst,_ he heard Celesta say in a distant memory. _This is not a failure of a relationship. You succeeded in your catalyst powers, to bring Cestria to where she could have the epiphany. As you will bring two others to their epiphanies, one heart mate and one child mate, before you find your soul mate. And you will, young William, if you return to Earth. Your other heart mate and your child mate and your soul mate reside on Earth. None of you will ever find that true, all-encompassing love, if you remain on Aquitar._

That last had been what convinced him to return to Earth, after he'd meditated upon it in one of the Aquitian float pods, the salt water tanks that they used for relaxation and for ritual preparation. He liked to use them to relax, to think without having to focus on anything else. And while in one, he realized that even if he didn't have his epiphany, didn't find his own soul mate, he wanted to help others find theirs, no matter how painful it was that he would love them and then lose them to someone more suitable for their souls. Like now. 

God, it hurt knowing he was going to lose Eric. Not that they really had made promises, or that either of them were the romantic long term type. Billy could imagine this continuing for years, weekends spent at Eric's house, the odd night here or there at Billy's apartment, maybe a joint vacation where they happened 'run into each other' to allay suspicion. Affection being shown when alone. To some, it might seem like a life in hiding wasn't worth it, but Billy didn't mind. He liked his privacy, had never been big on showing affection or revealing his feelings to the world. This casual relationship with Eric might have turned to love between them at some point, or might not. He didn't really care which.

But he cared that he knew how it would end, and who he would lose Eric to. He could see it already, who he would have his epiphany for. He was practically on the verge with Wes Collins. Fate indeed. Rangers and lovers, like Eric and Billy. But they'd known each other longer - back to prep school. It was perfect. And Billy had no idea when that epiphany would occur. When he would lose this closeness with another person that he'd missed since Cestria had her epiphany. 

He took a drink of water and kept watching Eric as he cleaned the cage. Jodi McKenna, the education major he'd been friends with, and dated, during college, was the only other person he'd been this close to, but it had never felt this right between them. He didn't know if that meant she wasn't supposed to be his heart mate, or his child mate, or it just wasn't the right time. They were still friends, though, which was helpful. She knew about his relationship with Eric, though she didn't know his name, and it was nice to have someone outside of BioLab to talk to. _You could have someone else, if you talk to Jason again,_ his inner voice said.

_I know. I'm just not sure I'm ready._

_Will you ever be?_

_Probably not._

_Then you should just do it, get it over with._

_Okay._

But, as he said, next weekend. Not now. Not this unexpected weekend he got to spend with Eric, no calls from the Guardians or from anyone else. Only that call from Wes Collins. They'd been in their own world, and it was nice to have. Monday would bring the real world, even tomorrow would, with the sparring match, but it was still fun to have Eric to himself, and vice versa.

"Penny for your thoughts, Doc?"

Billy looked up to see Eric standing next to him, the birds back in their cage, Eric's white t-shirt clinging to his body where the water had soaked it through. Billy swallowed at the sight of Eric's abs defined in the damp white cotton. "Not sure they're worth that," he said, keeping his eyes on Eric's abs. 

Eric chuckled. "Oh, those kinds of thoughts. Pretty dirty there, Doc."

"Where you're concerned, they usually are," Billy said, taking a large drink of water, tilting his head back so he could let his Adam's apple bob, knowing that Eric liked to lick at it. He was rewarded by the sight of Eric's slacks pulling tight in the groin area as he became erect. 

"Inside," Eric growled, reaching out with his free hand to help Billy up. 

Billy grinned, taking advantage of the assistance to step close to Eric, not so close that his neighbors would be shocked, but close enough to murmur into Eric's ear. "Yes, sir, Commander Myers, sir."

That got him a darkly sensual look, and Eric pushed him toward the doors of the house. "Move it," he said.

Billy grinned as he went into the house, heading for the bedroom. He stripped as he heard Eric hanging the birdcage back in its usual spot before coming into the bedroom. He leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, as Billy finished undressing. "You like playing with fire, Doc?"

"Depends on the fire," Billy said, licking his lips as he watched Eric. The Silver Guardian and Quantum Ranger stalked forward, one hand coming up to settle at the back of Billy's neck, pulling him forward. Billy went willingly. They didn't often play like this, but they did both enjoy it. It wasn't quite the full on dominance and submission that Billy had seen some friends get into in college, but with someone he trusted, like Eric, it could be a fun diversion. 

Eric kissed him them, hard and hot and with his fingernails digging lightly into Billy's scalp. Billy couldn't help but moan into the kiss, pushing his naked erection against Eric's jeans. The friction was delicious, and he kept it up until Eric broke the kiss, staring at Billy with dark eyes that were made even darker by the passion and need in them. "You are definitely playing with fire. I might need to tame it," he whispered harshly.

"Yes," Billy said, just as harshly.

"On your back, on the bed." It was an order, as crisp as any given to a Silver Guardian, but the heat and want underneath was unmistakable. Billy moved, laying back on the bed, letting Eric's eyes roam over him. Billy's erection ached to be touched, but he didn't reach for it, instead waiting for Eric.

The other man slowly stripped off the damp white t-shirt to reveal the golden skin underneath. He stalked toward the bed, settling above Billy on his knees before leaning in to kiss him. They spent long minutes just kissing, Eric leaving a hand in the middle of Billy's chest to hold him down with light pressure. Billy kept himself as still as he could as Eric made his way down the column of Billy's neck, licked and kissing and even biting lightly, not enough to leave a mark, but enough for the pain-pleasure to shoot through Billy's nerve endings. Billy focused on Eric's touch, waiting to see what else would happen, all thoughts of anything else left for later. 

Eric took his time, working his way down Billy's body, sucking on his nipples for a while before licking down to Billy's erection. He stopped there, wrenching a groan of protest out of Billy that had Eric chuckling darkly as he reached for the lube. He coated his fingers and began working them into Billy's opening. Billy tensed then relaxed, making whimpering noises as Eric's fingers breached him, seeking that place where Billy would no longer resist. At the same time, Eric licked a path up Billy's erection and then took it into his mouth, sliding down. Billy shouted, arching up, Eric's fingers moving in counterpoint to his sucking motions up and down Billy's erection. 

"I won't last," he gasped out, warning Eric. The other man merely hummed around Billy's cock, and thrust his fingers in harder. Billy could only take a few more moments of the sweet torture before he came, spilling into Eric's mouth, wordless cries spilling from his lips.

He was still panting, trying to regain his equilibrium when Eric removed his fingers and wiped them on the sheets. Billy watched through half open eyes as Eric undid his jeans and pushed them down before rolling a condom onto his own erection and slicking it up with more lube. Billy pulled his legs up, and Eric pushed them up farther, not bothering to fully remove his jeans before he thrust into Billy. Too languid from his orgasm to get hard again, Billy lay there, hands coming up to stroke at Eric's back and buttocks as his lover thrust into him again and again until he stilled, coming inside of Billy, biting Billy's shoulder, not so hard that it would leave a mark, but enough that it sent pleasant sensations down Billy's spine. Eric collapsed onto Billy, who just stroked his back and hair until Eric was coherent again.

"Damn," he said, when he could finally speak.

"Yeah," Billy agreed, smiling softly as he stared at the ceiling. 

"You do enjoy playing with fire," Eric said with humor in his voice.

"I like the way you make me burn," Billy replied. 

Eric grunted, but said nothing else. They lay there for a bit, waiting for the need to get up to be more urgent than the need to bask in the afterglow with each other. Finally, Eric pushed himself up, both men wincing as he slipped out of Billy's body. After Eric cleaned them up, and they had put a clean towel over the wet spot, they settled back into the bed, both naked. Curled up against his lover, Billy sighed and fell asleep quickly.


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"And you, young William, are such a catalyst."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this story, I honestly didn't think I'd have enough plot to make the 50,000 words for Nanowrimo. *laughs hysterically*

**Aquitar, February 1997 by Earth Reckoning**

"Billy, Cestria said you might be here."

Billy turned to see Cestro standing in the doorway of the observation lounge in this city dome, the one closest to the quarters that Billy and Cestria had shared. "Hey, Cestro," he said, greeting his friend. He could tell that Cestria had informed her colleague of her epiphany, the closest English word Billy could find to the Aquitian term for finding one's soul mate, even if they'd known the person for a long time. In finding her soul mate, Cestria had found the one person that she would be with for the rest of her days, body, mind, and soul. She still loved Billy, but not in the same all-consuming way she loved Delphine. 

Billy could respect that, respect that she didn't mean to hurt him, and that she had never expected to find her soul mate. Her tearful confession of finding her had been genuine, and despite his own feelings about the matter, Billy knew that he couldn't be so petty as to mar her happiness at finding her soul mate with his own issues of being left behind and forgotten. He knew this wasn't like with the Power, like it had been on Earth. He still couldn't believe what Zordon had knowingly done to Billy and his friends. But that was a discussion for another time, with Zordon himself. Not here and now.

"Cestria told me that she had undergone the epiphany. I am sorry, Billy, that I did not tell you about that chance earlier, but it is not something we often speak of to those not from this planet."

"It's okay, Cestro. I, well, I can't say I understand, but I can respect that Cestria has found her soul mate, and I have released her from our binding promise, so that she can bind with her soul mate." He saw the relief in Cestro's eyes, clearly he had worried, as had Cestria, that Billy might not be as accepting of her bond with her mate. "I just... I stayed on Aquitar because of Cestria, because I wanted to be with the person I loved. I wanted to study at your Ranger library as well as your science academy. And now... now I'm not sure why I am staying anymore."

"You can still study at the academies, they have welcomed you with open arms, and your relationship with Cestria was not the reason."

"I know. But after what I learned in the Ranger library about the Power, about what it does to people of my age, and younger, when they obtain the Power..."

"If you have unresolved issues with Zordon, do you want to return to Earth to confront him about it?"

"I don't really want to return to Earth, but I think I may have to. But if I go, Cestro... I suspect I won't be returning to Aquitar."

"It would be in your best interest not to return to Aquitar, young William," a new voice called. "At least, not to live here permanently." They both turned to see an older Aquitian woman in the doorway, a deep blue sash of the water priests across her torso. "I would speak with young William of Earth alone, Cestro. We have much to discuss."

Cestro nodded. "As you wish, Celesta." He gave Billy a nod and left the room, the door closing behind him.

"I am Celesta, of the water priests," the woman said, coming forward. "You are William of Earth, former blue ranger and now student at our ranger library and science academy."

"I am," Billy said warily.

"I am not unaware of what has transpired between Cestria and her soul mate," Celesta said softly. "I know that you were expecting to live your life here, that you loved her. But since her epiphany, I have studied you, William, as I would any Aquitian in your position. Do you wish to know what I have learned? You may not appreciate the hard truths I have." She delivered the warning seriously, and Billy considered it in the spirit in which it was meant, to warn him that he definitely would not want to hear what she had to say, why going home to Earth was in his best interests. If she told him he needed to become a ranger again... he knew he would react badly. But he was feeling a bit... adrift, as it were, since Cestria's announcement of her epiphany. These might be harsh truths but perhaps they could help him find a new path.

"I wish to hear them, no matter how difficult or hard they are, Celesta."

She gave him an approving nod. "Not all Aquitians will find their soul mate as Cestria did. It isn't rare, but it isn't common, either. However, those who find them tend to have been intimately involved with an Aquitian we call a catalyst. A person who brings others to the point where they can have their epiphany about their soul mate, help them accept the call of their mate's soul. But the catalyst is not doomed to forever be helping others, never to know love. He or she has a certain number of souls to help before they, too, will have their epiphany and find their soul mate. And you, young William, are such a catalyst."

Billy blinked. "So, my relationship with Cestria was doomed from the start?"

"Not doomed, this is not a failure of a relationship. You succeeded in your catalyst powers, to bring her to where she could have the epiphany. As you will bring two others to their epiphanies, one heart mate and one child mate, before you find your soul mate. And you will, young William, if you return to Earth. Your other heart mate and your child mate and your soul mate reside on Earth. You will never find that true, all-encompassing love, if you remain on Aquitar." She considered him carefully. "You will need to overcome your resentment at Zordon and the rangers, before you can undergo your epiphany, but that is all I can say about that."

Shaking his head, Billy thought for a long moment. "So. I go back to Earth, deal with my issues with Zordon and the rangers, and I'll meet a heart mate and a child mate and help them find their soul mates before I have the chance to find mine?"

"In essence, yes."

"If I don't go back?"

"Then you will never find your soul mate, and neither will your other heart mate and child mate. They may find love, but it will not be the love that they otherwise would have had, both with you and with their soul mates."

"What is a heart mate, and a child mate?" he asked, not wanting to consider that someone else finding their happiness depended on Billy deciding to go home. 

"A heart mate is someone that you love, and who loves you in return, on a deep level. It is more than just love, your souls are enmeshed, though not entwined as they will be with a soul mate. You and Cestria were heart mates, and will always have deep affection for each other because of it." Celesta smiled. "A child mate is a heart mate with whom you have a child. While both you and she will find soulmates eventually, you will still remained entwined through the love that created your child, and the child itself. It is not a bad thing, and many soul mates have children born from their child mates as well as their children with their soul mates, if such thing is possible."

A child. His child. Billy blinked. He hadn't thought about children, knowing that he and Cestria, being of two different species, were unlikely to be able to conceive. But on Earth, to have a child with someone he would eventually lose to her soul mate, could he do that? Could he put a child through a parental split like that, or would he be relegated to seeing his child only infrequently? He shook his head. That was for the speculative future. "I don't know, Celesta. It's... it's a lot to consider, that I am responsible for the ultimate happiness of two other people, before I can find my own happiness. I don't know... can I be that person?"

"You already have been, albeit without realizing it. Without your love and support, without knowing you at all, Cestria would not have had her epiphany at all. You were the one who made it possible, and though I know that your own soul and your heart now ache at the loss, it will get better. Meeting your other heart mate will help it heal."

"But I'm losing him or her to their soul mate, ripping the wound open again," Billy said, turning to look out the observation window. "And I'm guessing that while meeting my child mate will help heal those compounded wounds, I will still lose them, and possibly my child, when she finds her soul mate."

"It is a risk all catalysts take when they chose to embark on their path. You have that choice, to continue on the path or to take another. But the rewards, if you do proceed on the path, are just as rewarding as the loss may be painful. It will be up to you."

Billy ran a hand through his hair. This was too much. "I need time to think. I can't just decide now."

"Of course not." Celesta looked pleased that Billy was at least considering it. "When you have decided, come see me again. Cestro knows how to find me. I can help make your path a little easier." She nodded at him. "We will see each other again, William Cranston of Earth."

He nodded to her, and she left. Billy stood there, staring at the doorway. Abruptly, he stalked toward it, making his way out of the room and down to the meditation center in the heart of the city dome. His palm print got him into the room, and there was an open pod bay for him. He slipped into the bay and locked the door behind him, stripping off his tunic and pants and folding them into the cubicle for them. His glasses he folded neatly on top of them and he moved over to activate the shower, washing himself clean. Then he stepped into the pod, the feeling of skin warm water sending a message to the rest of his body that it was time to relax. He sank into the water, turning over onto his back, letting the heavily salinated water support him until he was floating on the surface, nose and mouth above the water and his eyes, but his ears were covered. He raised one hand to gesture, and the pod closed over him, cutting off the light in the room, leaving him in total, silent darkness.

These float pods were used for rituals in the Aquitian culture, but they were also used for relaxation. Cestria had introduced him to them, and he took advantage of them whenever he could, letting himself relax in the total darkness and silence, sensory deprivation helping him think. He had spent a lot of time in here, dealing with his emotions of what the Power had done to him, what Zordon had done to him, by making him a ranger at fifteen years of age. Now he came here to consider what would happen to him if he took this path of the catalyst that he was already on, with Cestria having found her soul mate. Two more mates to meet, to love, one to have a child with, before they found their own mates, and then, he would be able to find his own mate. How long would that be? Two years, three, five, twenty? How long could he let his heart be beaten and bruised by losing people he knew he shouldn't get attached to in the first place?

A thought drifted into his meditation. Could he be that selfish that he would deny those two people their soul mates? He had seen Cestria's happiness, the way she was suddenly... more, when with Delphine. The bond between them was obvious, and if it hadn't been his heart that had been injured by her epiphany, he would have been overjoyed for a friend finding her mate. If it had been Jason, or Adam, or any of his other friends on Earth... he would have had the same reaction. It was only his own fear of being left behind again that was influencing his decision, he knew. That was petty of him, but human. Could he have kept Cestria from that happiness, knowing that he would lose her?

No. No he couldn't, not when compared to the happiness he had seen in her eyes.

By the time the pod opened, Billy had made his decision. He showered off the salt water and, once dressed, he went to find Cestro. "I need to see Celesta," he told his friend, who nodded and took him back to the same observation lounge, where Celesta sat, watching the fish swim in front of the windows. Cestro left them.

"You have decided. You took less time than I suspected you would." She turned to look at him. Billy shrugged. 

"Once I had the chance to truly think about it, I couldn't deny someone else the happiness that I know Cestria has found, just because I am afraid of being left behind once again, forgotten by someone I loved. And if I have the chance to find my own soul mate, then I should take it, no matter what the consequences."

Celesta smiled. "A wise choice," she said, approaching him. She held out a round object. It looked like a watch face, almost, with diamond like gems at the twelve, six, and nine o clock positions. A sapphire like gem was at the three. "This is an epiphany gem. You have three people to guide to their epiphany before you will have your own," she said. "One you have already helped, that is the blue gem. The next two gems will turn blue once your heart mate and child mate have found their soul mates. The last will turn a lighter blue when you have encountered your soul mate after the others have had their epiphanies, but only once you have your epiphany will it turn dark blue."

Billy nodded. "Thank you." By some instinct, he held it over his left wrist, where his communicator had once rested. The gem contracted and shimmered, turning into a watch with a black band, clock hands and numbers appearing on the face along with the gems. Billy knew it would not come off his wrist unless he wanted it to, and due to the way it had formed, it would withstand anything.

"I wish you success Billy of Earth, and know this," Celesta said solemnly. "You will find your mate. It will not be an easy road, and you will know sorrow, but you will be with your mate."

"Thank you," Billy said, bowing to her. "I appreciate you not hiding the truth from me, letting me make my choice."

"We all have choices, though they may not be the ones we would like. While some choices are taken from us by others, they always open up different choices. You are on the path you were meant to be on, though that does not mean you had to be on it." She nodded at him and left the room.

Looking down at the watch, Billy sighed. "I may have been meant to be on this path, but it would have been nice to have the best knowledge available in order to understand what I went though." He clenched his fist. "I will stay," he said aloud, to the fish outside. The fish he had once feared, still did in a way, though exposure here had helped. "I will stay, I promised Cestria that I would be her supporter during her binding, but once she is wed, I will return to Earth and talk to Zordon. And then figure out who Billy Cranston is, without the Power, without the Rangers."

* * *

**Silver Hills, California, October 2002**

Billy was walking by the sinks in the locker room, having changed into his sparring clothes for the match with Eric, when he noticed something red glinting on the white porcelain. Walking over, he found a man's gold class ring, from either college or high school, sitting there. The red gem in the center had caught his eye. He picked it up, seeing that it was from the prep school that Eric, and Wes Collins, had attended. It was very simple, not a lot of design, just the school seal on both sides, the name around the gem. Inside, though, it was engraved with 'Eric Myers, 1996'. Billy blinked, he knew Eric had left the high school early and had gone to a GED course to get his diploma before enlisting in the military. He must have gotten the ring beforehand, but Billy had never seen him wear it. Maybe he kept it in his locker and it had fallen out. He shrugged, tucking the ring into his gym bag and putting the bag into the spare locker that Eric had told him he could use. He'd give it back to Eric later.

Once outside, he met Eric in the middle of the sparring ring. Eric was in dark pants and a dark shirt, same as Billy, both men with their black belts around their waist. Billy was proud of his belt, it had taken him a lot of hard work to get it, in between his studies. Jodi had helped, they'd met at the same martial arts dojo, both being friends with the one ranger Billy had still been in contact with. But he had gotten his belt, and while he might never be on Tommy or Jason or Rocky or Trini or Adam's levels, or even on Eric or Wes's levels, he knew he could hold his own in a spar against Eric. He just had to prove it. In front of the man's subordinates.

Most of whom were gathered around, waiting for the match. They looked surprised to see Billy's black belt, and he could hear murmurings that almost sounded like people were betting on the length of the match.

"Ready, Doc?" Eric asked, a gleam in his eye that said he was looking forward to matching himself against a new opponent. Billy grinned, finding himself with the same eagerness.

"Ready, Commander," he replied, settling into his stance. Eric settled into his, and one of the female Silver Guardians, chosen to be the referee due to her own black belt and experience judging competitions, gave the signal to begin.

The fight was fast and hard, and Billy couldn't help but settle into the mindset of the spar, back and forth, hits and blocks and kicks, ducking and rolling and coming back up to score points on his opponent. The crowd noise was secondary, a white noise in the back ground to the fight.

In less time than he thought, but more time than he suspected he would recall, he heard the referee calling them to halt. "The match is even at ten points each," she said. "Do you wish to go for the sudden death point?"

Eric and Billy looked at each other, and Billy shook his head. "I think I've made my point, that the scientists aren't all helpless," he said to Eric with a small smile.

Eric nodded. "Yeah, I think we've proven what we need to," he said, looking beyond Billy for a moment, his eyes darkening. He looked back at Billy and brought his hands together and bowed. Billy returned the gesture, then reached out to clasp hands with Eric. "Good match, Doc. You definitely earned that black belt."

"So did you," Billy said, rotating his shoulder a bit. "I'm going to feel this tomorrow." Now that the match was over, he noticed that they'd drawn not only a crowd of the Silver Guardians, but also the scientists that were working on a Sunday, and even Albert Collins, standing on one of the balconies near the Silver Guardians commanders' offices, next to Wes Collins, in uniform, looking down at the two of them with a strange look on his face. The scientists were cheering for him, he suddenly realized, and he shook his head, but raised a hand to acknowledge their calls. He hadn't realized that he was about to become a minor legend in the BioLab science corps, the dual doctorate scientist that could fight the leader of the Silver Guardians to a draw on the physical field. Even the Silver Guardians were looking at him with respect. That was partially why he hadn't pressed for the last point. He didn't need to, and it might have damaged Eric's standing in the eyes of his men. That wasn't what this was about, it had been about enjoying the spar, and maybe getting his fellow scientists to realize that defending themselves was not a bad idea.

"Meet you back out here for lunch?" Eric asked. "We'll make whoever put money on us pay."

"Sounds like a plan," Billy said. He headed off for the locker rooms, letting Eric deal with his men before he came back to change.

* * *

Wes Collins stood next to his father on the balcony outside the offices that he and Eric shared as co-commanders of the Silver Guardians. He'd been looking for his ring, he had misplaced it and didn't to risk someone finding it, when his father and one of the Guardians had waylaid him, talking about Eric and Doctor Cranston sparring in the training yard. Wes had joined his father on the balcony, watching as the two men fought to a draw. Their styles of martial arts were different, but compatible in a spar, and it was a fierce fight. Eric wasn't holding back, and it didn't appear that Doc was either. 

"Impressive," Wes' father said. "I didn't know Doctor Cranston studied martial arts. Nor that he and Eric were thinking of sparring today."

"I didn't either, but I know Eric has been wanting to start some self-defense classes for the scientists, after we had that incident last year with Dr. Privett. If she'd been able to fight back, we might have gotten to her a bit sooner." Not that anything bad had happened, but they'd had to rescue her from outside the building, instead of inside on familiar territory. "This might be his way of getting the scientists interested, by letting them see one of their own in a match with him. Sure, Doctor Cranston didn't win, but fighting Eric to a draw is a hell of a goal for anyone. And Eric wasn't pulling punches, I should know," he said wryly, having received too many hits in spars in karate class at prep school and as rangers and Silver Guardians.

"Well, it's good to see that his plan may be working then," Albert Collins said, gesturing to the scientists surrounding the spar. Some of whom were taking notes.

"Yeah, it is," Wes said. He'd been trying to drum up interest by talking to the scientists, most of whom had been of the opinion that they had the Silver Guardians, why did they need self-defense. But this spar had shown them that one of their own could be equal to a Silver Guardian. Empirical evidence, as his old science teachers at prep school would say, was more important at times than theoretical. 

Knowing what he knew about Doctor Cranston, following the trip to the moon with the other red rangers, Wes wasn't surprised that the man could hold his own against Eric. He was a power ranger, like Wes and Eric. Granted, it had been a while since the man had been in uniform, from what Jason and Tommy had said, but he clearly had kept up with martial arts. And since Doc Cranston knew people were looking for him, he might want to work off emotions over being found after so many years of hiding in plain sight. Wes watched as Eric went to talk to their men and Doc Cranston went back to the locker rooms. Eric followed a few moments later.

"Well, given what I've seen here today, I wholly support the idea of self-defense classes for the scientists. I won't make it mandatory, but you and Eric let me know what you need to run them and I'll make sure you have it," Albert said, clapping his son on the shoulder. "I'm proud of what you and Eric have accomplished with the Silver Guardians, you know."

"Thanks, Dad," Wes said with a smile. He knew, in his heart, that one day he would be taking over BioLab, more because his father would be leaving his interest in the company to Wes, but he was glad they had worked it out so Wes could do what he loved, working with the Silver Guardians, guarding the peace of Silver Hills the way he had as a ranger. And working with Eric as his partner.

They talked for a few more moments, mostly discussing Wes' plans to rebuild the clock tower that he and the Time Force rangers had lived in. Wes was working to have it rebuilt and somewhat modernized, make it livable as a home for himself. He couldn't live in the Collins mansion forever, despite what his father and Phillips thought. The new tower wouldn't be too modern, he'd liked the rustic atmosphere, but a few more bathrooms and a better kitchen and better insulation couldn't hurt, when it was finally rebuilt. It was only in the planning stages right now.

Movement below caught his eyes as Eric and Doc Cranston made their way across the training area. Doc was dressed in jeans and a blue button down, Eric was back in Silver Guardian uniform, complete with his red aiguillette, but lacking the ball cap or the beret, the one he usually foisted off on Wes. Eric hated that beret, probably something to do with the military, but Wes never asked. If Eric preferred the ball cap, let him wear it. Wes had no issue with wearing red.

A scream erupted from the training yard, and Wes rushed to the railing, screaming his partner's name as a hole opened up under Eric and Cranston, roiling black and purple and green. A time hole, part of his mind thought, but why would Time Force be pulling in Eric and Doc without him? Was it Time Force, or something more sinister?

"Get readings!" Albert Collins was yelling at the assembled scientists even as the guardians were trying to reach their co-commander. But it was futile, within a few moments, Eric and Cranston were gone, sucked into the time hole, and sucking Wes's heart with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The float pod that Billy uses is a real thing, and they are wonderful for relaxation and meditation - and plotting stories like this!
> 
> Also, I have no martial arts training, so if I got something wrong on the sparring, I apologize.


	5. Twisted Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Billy find themselves back in time... or are they?

**Angel Grove, California, 1993**

"Well, Green Ranger, it seems your plan didn't quite work."

Billy groaned as a familiar voice impinged on the brief loss of consciousness he'd had after falling through whatever had opened up underneath his feet. He looked up, blinking, then jumped to his feet, settling into a defensive stance. Next to him, Eric had done the same, shifting to Billy's back in order to cover them. "What the hell is that thing?" he asked under his breath. "And those?"

Billy glanced away to see what he suspected. "Those are putties, the foot soldiers of Lord Zedd and Rita. Judging by the lack of a Z shield, those are Rita's putties."

"And the gold monkey?"

"That's Goldar, one of her lackeys," Billy said lowly. "I thought he was killed when Zordon died. Rita and Zedd were transformed, but Goldar wasn't." 

"And the ranger?"

Billy's heart sank as he looked at the familiar form in green, with gold shield, hands on his hips as he surveyed the scene. It wasn't quite Tommy's confident stance that he'd held as green ranger, but it seemed familiar anyway. "That's the green ranger, when he was under Rita's control," he said softly. "We must have been sucked into a time hole and brought back to Angel Grove. This is the park, I recognize it."

"Rita doesn't like mistakes, Green Ranger," Goldar said, shaking his sword at the ranger. If the ranger replied, Billy didn't hear it, because Goldar turned and screamed "Putties, attack!" Then he and Eric were fighting to keep the putties from overwhelming them. 

"At least they're not armed like cyclobots," Eric muttered as he took one of them out.

"Don't give her ideas," Billy said, falling back into a long forgotten but familiar routine of taking out putties. Where were the rangers? If the green ranger was around, the others couldn't be that far behind. Including his counterpart, but that was something to worry about later. 

They'd just taken out the last of the putties when a familiar voice cut through the air. "I don't know what you're up to, Goldar, but you won't get away with it!"

Jason, Billy thought with relief. He glanced up to see the red ranger, flanked by the yellow and blue on one side and the pink and black rangers on the other side, standing just beyond them. 

"I think I already have, Red Ranger! Behold your future selves, and watch their end!"

Billy and Eric watched as the green ranger aimed something at them. Billy dove for his gym bag, pulling his morpher out of the side pocket. He'd stuffed it into the pocket when Eric had taken him home to grab clothing for their spar and clothes for work on Monday, so he could stay with Eric that night. But something had told him to bring his old morpher, the one that had been broken with Master Vile's plan, but then restored at the death of Zordon. He'd never used it, but he knew it was active, that's how Jason had morphed into the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger on the moon mission.

Eric dove next to him, avoiding the beam of the weapon that the green ranger had fired at him. He looked at what Billy had in his hand. "You think we should morph?" he asked. "There's already a blue ranger here."

"If we don't that beam is going to take us out." Billy gripped his morpher, taking a deep breath and yelling out, "It's Morphin' Time!"

The world went blue, and he called out "Triceratops," feeling the morphin' energy flow through him, a feeling he had forgotten. Then he was standing, in defensive stance, facing Goldar and the green ranger.

"Quantum Power!" he heard Eric call from behind him, and then the Quantum Ranger was standing next to him, Quantum Defender in hand. The Power rangers ran up to join them, Jason next to Billy, the others on Eric's other side.

"It's over, Goldar," Jason yelled.

Goldar snarled, but he and the green ranger disappeared. "This isn't over yet, Rangers," a way too familiar voice called out as they did, and Billy stared at the green ranger as he disappeared into the transporter beam.

"No," he said, "that's not possible."

When Goldar and the other ranger were gone, Jason turned to Billy. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously. 

"And you?" the black ranger, Zack, asked Eric, looking at the Quantum Defender.

"Long story, kid," Eric snapped out, holstering the Defender. "Doc?" he asked. "Where the heck are we?"

"Judging by the presence of Goldar with Rita's putties, and the green ranger, I'd say Angel Grove, 1993," Billy said, looking at his blue ranger counterpart. It was hard to tell, with the transformation that they underwent as rangers into their powered forms, but he was having a hard time seeing himself in that uniform, and given what he'd heard from the green ranger, he was starting to suspect this wasn't his past.

"Okay, so you know where and when you are, but who the heck are you guys?" Zack asked.

"I don't know if we should say," Eric replied, his helmet turning to look at Billy. "I got enough corruption of the time stream lectures from Time Force Red and Time Force Pink to last me a lifetime," he added.

"Rangers," the voice of Alpha came from Jason's communicator. 

Jason raised his left wrist to the mouth of his helmet. "We read you, Alpha."

"Teleport back to the Command Center with the two new rangers," Zordon said.

"Right," Jason replied, looking at Billy and Eric.

"I'm not going anywhere," Eric said. "Not without knowing where I'm going."

"It's okay, Quantum," Billy replied. "I know where we're going, and who we're likely to find." He turned to look at him. "Your discussion with the other reds on the moon?" he added. 

Eric finally nodded. "Okay."

Jason took Billy's arm, and Zack took Eric's, and the seven of them teleported in flashes of two blue lights, two reds - one darker than the other, black, yellow, and pink, into the Command Center. 

It was just as Billy remembered it in his dreams, the broken circle of consoles, the viewing globe at the back, and Zordon's time warp tube at the front. The man himself was looking down at them as they arrived, still morphed. Alpha was hurrying from console to console, trying to get readings. "Ay yi yi, Zordon," he said, "I can't get a lock on what brought them here!"

"Time hole," Eric said.

"Probably caused by something Goldar and the green ranger did," Billy added. "Goldar said something about the green ranger's plan not working."

"That is disturbing, that Rita and the green ranger have been able to manipulate time. That technology is very difficult and dangerous." Zordon sounded displeased.

"Tell me about it," Eric muttered. Billy didn't say anything.

"Uh, guys," Kimberly said, "are we going to, like, introduce ourselves?"

"Is it safe to demorph, Zordon?" Trini asked, looking up at their mentor.

"You are all rangers, even if I do not recognize the uniform of the new red ranger," Zordon said, though he sounded troubled. "I do not know how we were able to have two blue rangers in the same place though."

"Two different morphers and power coins," Billy replied. "Mine is from a later time period, tied to me, so the morphin grid saw it as a different power than the one in use by your blue ranger." He paused. "And, if I'm right, the person under your blue ranger helmet is not my younger counterpart, so the use of the two power coins is different enough to allow for the two blue rangers."

"He's not?" Eric asked, looking between them.

The blue ranger took off his helmet, long hair falling to his shoulders before the familiar, and younger, face of Tommy Oliver appeared. Billy sighed. He hated being right about this.

"Oliver?" Eric asked, surprised. "I thought-"

"You know Tommy?" Kimberly asked, taking off her helmet. Trini and Zack followed suit. Jason finally took off his as well, and Billy's heart ached to see these younger versions of his friends, ones he hadn't seen in years. What was the Power doing to them, pulling them together? What would it do to his counterpart? Is that why...?

Eric raised his left arm to his mouth. "Power down," he said, his suit disappearing into nothing, so he was back in his Silver Guardian uniform, weapons and all, lacking the radio and headset that Billy knew were in his gym bag that they'd both managed to grab before teleporting. "I've met him in my time," Eric said. "He's older, but yeah." The rangers were staring at his uniform, clearly not expecting an older ranger, and one that was paramilitary at that. Eric returned their looks calmly, then turned his attention to Zordon and Billy.

Billy sighed before removing his helmet, wanting to stay in his uniform. Eric might be more comfortable in his Silver guardian uniform, but he could more easily morph than the others if they had to head back to action. The younger rangers stared at him as he looked back at them. Jason was the first to break the silence.

"Billy?" he asked, jaw dropping. "You're the blue ranger?"

"The original Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger in my time line," he said, looking at Tommy. It was strange to see his old friend in blue. Tommy had never been a blue ranger. Green, white, and red, yes. Rocky had been red then blue, something that had ripped at Billy's heart when Rocky got the Zeo powers, though Rocky had come to him later, apologetic. He hadn't realized he would be Zeo Blue. Billy had forgiven him; he knew it wasn't Rocky's fault. But that hadn't meant it that it hadn't hurt, seeing Rocky in _his_ color. Was this how Jason and the others had felt? But Rocky, Adam, and Aisha hadn't been rangers when Tommy had been the green ranger, they were in Stone Canyon. Tommy hadn't lived in Angel Grove when the original rangers were chosen, so how he had become the blue ranger, and how had...

"Okay, that's, like weird. Billy as a ranger?" Kimberly asked. "He's worse than I am at martial arts!"

"And pretty much a geek," Zack said. "Not as cool as a ranger should be."

Billy stared at two of what had been close friends to him in his young life. Two people who had always stuck up for him, since becoming friends in grade school, even when he was at his worst levels of what Trini had always called Billy speak. To hear this...

Eric reached out and put a hand on Billy's shoulder. "I don't know what you kids think Billy Cranston is capable of, but I know the original red ranger in my time has flat out stated that Billy Cranston has saved the ranger's lives more times than the Powers had, so maybe you two ought to re-think that attitude before it gets you killed." He glared at Zack and Kimberly, with a long glare at Jason as well.

"Look," Jason said, "it's just, we know Billy, most of us have been friends with him for years, I love him dearly as friend, but being a Ranger..."

Billy rolled his eyes. "Power down," he said, demorphing back into his jeans and shirt, earning surprised glances for the muscles he was showing off. "Being a ranger is not always about brute strength," he said. "Sure, being a black belt helps, I have to admit that, considering I got mine because of being a ranger, but Rita is just the tip of the iceberg of what's out there, and you can't kick and punch your way out of every fight. Eric and I can both vouch for that."

"That's why we have Trini," Zack said.

The yellow ranger had been silent until now, but she gave Zack a small smile at that.

"Billy, Eric," Zordon began, "I do not know if you should be telling the rangers these things."

"There are a lot of things the rangers ought to know, Zordon, which would have saved a lot of heartache in my universe if someone had told them. There's letting people grow by figuring things out for themselves, and then there's crippling them by not telling them what they need to know to live, isn't there, and you are at master at the later, aren't you, White Master Ranger of Eltar?" Billy asked, his old anger at Zordon coming through seeing these five rangers, clearly Power bonded to the exclusion of the one they would need to be their Sixth. If this Billy was anything like he had been at their age, the loss of these four, or five, depending on how long Tommy had been a friend, would have devastated him. Especially the loss of Jason, who had practically been his big brother. And earliest crush.

"That is a discussion for another time, Billy," Zordon said reprovingly. "We need to figure out how the green ranger brought you here, and how to return you home."

"Well, at least we'll have people on the other end working on it," Eric said, squeezing Billy's shoulder. "Wes was watching, he and his dad will get the scientists to scan everything. And knowing Wes, he'll call Jen and the others to see if they can help."

Billy nodded. "True. But it can't hurt to work on the issue from this end as well. I just wish we knew what the green ranger's actual plan was," he sighed. 

"Goldar said something about watching our future selves die," Tommy said, speaking up for the first time. He watched Billy closely. "So maybe they were trying to bring older versions of Jason and myself back in time, but something went wrong, bringing in the original blue ranger from your time period? But that doesn't explain Eric, unless you were a red ranger."

"Hell no," Eric said. "That was Wes, and he's welcome to it. I'm the Quantum Ranger, and staying that way."

"But if they were looking for a red ranger, and if your ranger energies are similar to a red ranger's, then finding you in close proximity to a blue ranger may have resulted in you being brought here instead of the original red ranger from your universe," Trini said. "They may not have had sophisticated enough equipment to differentiate between Quantum and Red powers, but used the blue power as a guide."

"Hopefully, they won't realize they did make an error and try to replicate the experiment to bring back the proper red ranger instead," Billy said. "While having Jason here would be beneficial in a physical fight, I'd prefer he stay in his own time. We don't need to try to keep tabs on three different rangers who are out of their timelines, or have Wes or Jen's team try to track and retrieve all of us." Not to mention, he didn't want to be having it out with Jason over his own five year disappearance in front of his younger version.

"Zordon, have you had any luck figuring out who the green ranger is? He knows how to hit us a little too well," Trini was saying now. "Maybe if we can find out who is he is then we can figure out why he's doing this, and how to save him."

"Or stop him," Zack said.

"Doc?" Eric asked, looking at Billy suddenly. Billy realized he was clenching his fists and slowly forced himself to relax. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Eric, I'm fine." He wasn't, but he couldn't let the others see that.

Eric snorted. "No, you're not fine. I know you, Doc."

"Doc?" Jason asked.

"I hold PhDs in physics and engineering," Billy said absently, looking at the floor and trying to calm himself down. Eric stepped closer, putting a hand back on his shoulder.

"We'll get home, Doc." 

"I know," Billy said. "Wes will come for you. He won't let you leave him with all the paperwork and the sole responsibility of running the Silver Guardians," he added with a small smile.

"True."

"Silver Guardians?" That was Kimberly, looking between them.

"The paramilitary unit I'm part of, but I don't want to say much beyond that, as we don't exist in this time period," Eric said. "Doc here works for one of the companies we're attached to. We had just finished up sparring when the time hole dragged us here."

"And since we were seen, his partner in the unit will be looking for him with all the resources of the two companies."

Tommy had been regarding them thoughtfully for a while, listening to all of them. He finally spoke up again, not accusing, but soft. "You recognized the green ranger, didn't you Billy?"

The others turned to him, their gazes suddenly accusatory. Billy watched Tommy instead. This Tommy was much different from the one he knew, he could see that. Maybe this is who Tommy should have been in his universe, if Rita hadn't interfered, turning him evil, and turning back had forced him to grow up in different ways. Then the Power had gotten a hold of him with the white powers, and that had changed him further. 

"Doc?" Eric asked just as softly, looking at Billy with concern. "You did, didn't you?"

"You did too," Billy said looking at Eric. 

"I thought I did, but..."

"You didn't want to believe it. I didn't either, but once we all demorphed, well, it was more plausible than before."

"Damn," Eric swore. "What could have caused..." he paused, clearly thinking of the discussion he and Billy had had the night before, about the Power, and what it did to teenagers, bringing them together to fight, but isolating them from others. "Oh god," he said. "I'm starting to hate the Floating Head in a Jar," he said under his breath, "and I hadn't met him until today."

"Hey!" Jason said, glaring at Eric.

"You don't know what's going on kid, and if you did, you'd feel the same way." 

"He might not until later," Billy said, with resignation. "Yes, I think I know who the green ranger is," he said. "And if I'm right, you are up against an opponent that is not only smarter than all of you, but one with a very personal grudge against rangers. If he can figure out how to manipulate time to bring us back here, who knows what else he can do? He might be able to manipulate events involving your past selves, and thus prevent you from ever becoming power rangers."

"Who?" Jason asked, staring at Billy.

"You," Tommy said, stepping forward. "Our Billy Cranston is Rita's the green ranger. That's why you were so surprised to see me in this uniform."

"But the green ranger is almost as good as Jason at fighting!" Kimberly said. "Billy..."

"Did you ever wonder how you got to be so good at fighting, Kim, when you were more of a gymnast than a martial artist? The Power helps get you up to the skill level you need in order to fight. The green ranger powers would have enhanced Billy's skill as well, and added to his already high intelligence quotient, he's become a formidable opponent for you. There has to be something that maybe shows how Rita got hold of him, though."

"Rangers," Zordon said, "we will have to continue this discussion tomorrow, as it is almost time for school to start. I will keep our guests entertained for the day while you attend class and we discuss the implications of their presence here. Do not confront Billy at school, we do not need to let Rita know that we have determined who her green ranger is."

"Right, Zordon," they all said, powering down. "Let's go, guys," Jason said, and they all teleported out to Angel Grove High School. Once they were gone, Billy felt himself sagging, thinking of the younger version of himself that was caught in Rita's spell as the green ranger. He couldn't imagine what it was like for him. Tommy had once said that he hadn't been totally evil, there had been a small part of him that had wanted to break free, but it had been so buried that it was nearly useless. Was that what his counterpart was going through?

"Billy," Eric said softly, pulling him into a hug, "you know what happened in your world, how you guys were able to break your green ranger out of the spell. You can help them break this green ranger out of it, too. He can be saved, the way your ranger was. The way other rangers have been."

"But if the rangers don't know, if they don't realize what the power does, he'll still be isolated if we can't get..." _can't get the white powers for him_. Based on the attitudes of the rangers he wasn't sure they'd accept Billy as the white ranger, and wasn't even sure his counterpart would want to be. Tommy had had a desire to make up for what he had done as the green ranger, but Tommy hadn't been good friends with all of them before being power rangers. If this Billy had felt isolated once his friends had become rangers, once they'd pulled back from non-rangers because of the Power, would he jump at the chance to become a ranger again, or would he resent them even more for taking away the one thing he'd had in common with them, the one thing that kept him on their level, and feel that them taking it away was nothing more than them trying to push him down, the way bullies always had?

"Whatever you're thinking, Doc, we'll find a way to get him through it, as long as we're here," Eric murmured.

Billy pulled back, looking into Eric's dark eyes, seeing the conviction there. "I know we will," he said softly. "And I know Wes and his dad and the others will come for us." _For you_ , he didn't say. Wes would come for Eric, he knew. He still sometimes wasn't sure why those two hadn't had their epiphanies yet, but he knew it was coming.

"Billy."

Zordon interrupted them, and Billy sighed, turning to look at the man who had been his mentor for so long. He thought he'd made his peace with Zordon years ago, when his morpher was restored, but maybe he hadn't. Or maybe it was just being here, seeing these rangers, seeing what the power had done to his younger counterpart that was causing the old resentments to flare up again. "Yes, Zordon?"

"You know that I was the White Master Ranger of Eltar before being trapped in the time warp by Rita Repulsa."

"Yes. I had the opportunity to study at the Ranger Library on Aquitar. They did not restrict me from any knowledge, in appreciation of my years of service as Earth's Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. I know about the Power, about the grid, about what it does to teenagers, to underdeveloped minds and bodies as opposed to adults who gain powers, like Eric."

"You disapprove."

"I do, Zordon. I know what happened to me when I no longer had powers, due to an accident in the Command Center, but I was still here, still assisting you and Alpha and the rangers, and yet I was nearly invisible to my friends with active ranger powers. And I know that's why this world's Billy Cranston was so easy for Rita Repulsa and Goldar to twist into their Evil Green ranger. He was isolated from the only friends he had in school because the Power did not see him as an ally, so he was not someone they needed to be around, they had each other. I'm sure you can imagine what that would have done to someone who was constantly bullied, to have his only friends suddenly disappear from his life, keeping secrets from him, and I suspect then that the bullies who had stopped picking on him would have returned without his friends around. You could not have created a better candidate for green ranger for Rita if you had _tried_ Zordon."

"Why didn't you pick Billy as the blue ranger?" Eric asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why Tommy?"

"Tommy was a more proficient fighter, and we needed rangers who would not have the learning curve that Kimberly had, and that Billy would have had."

Billy snorted. "Look, Zordon, I'll help you get my counterpart free of Rita's spell, but what's going to happen then? You have other powers to give him? Because if all you're going to do is just turn him away from evil, then drop him like a bad habit, he's going to be vulnerable to Rita again, to Zedd when he arrives, to the Machine Empire, I could go on," he said with a wave of his hand, "but I think you get the idea. Hell, if he's isolated enough again, I could very easily see him _willingly_ turning to Rita for the companionship that being her green ranger offers him, even if it is just her and Goldar and Finster."

"That is a disturbing thought, Billy."

"But one you have to consider, Zordon. I know myself well enough, after my own isolation, to know that if I had never been a ranger, and that happened to me, I would not have handled it as well as I handled being isolated."

"I don't recall you saying you handled it well, Doc," Eric said.

"Precisely. I handled it badly, too. To the point that when I returned to Earth from Aquitar, I never told any of my ranger teammates that I was back, except one. For five years, Zordon. And that was with being a ranger. I'm not sure what will happen here."

Zordon said nothing. "I will have to think about this," he finally said. "Alpha, show our guests to the visitor rooms." Zordon disappeared, and Alpha approached. 

"Ay yi yi, Billy," he said, sounding so much like Billy's old friend that he smiled. 

"I'm okay now, somewhat, Alpha," he said. "But I don't want to see another version of me go through that if I can help it."

Alpha said nothing and led them to the visitor rooms in the Command Center. They weren't much, more like college dorm rooms, for visiting rangers that would not be able to go out and about in Angel Grove without issues. The beds were at least double beds, though, meaning that he and Eric would be able to share, if they got cozy. Billy knew the attitudes about gay men and women in this time period were more repressive than in his time, but being here was disturbing enough that he couldn't imagine not sharing a bed with Eric. "Thanks, Alpha," Eric said as he tossed his and Billy's bags onto a bed. 

"You're welcome, Eric," Alpha said before he left. 

Billy turned to Eric. "Wes will come for us," he said.

"Yeah, he will," Eric said, pulling Billy into another hug, then onto the free bed, where they held each other for a long time.


	6. Rescue Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes, Jason, and the Time Force rangers plan to rescue their missing friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really stink at summaries sometimes...

**Silver Hills, California, 2002.**

"Jason Scott."

"Jason, it's Wes Collins. I need you in Silver Hills, man, as fast as you can get here." Wes stood behind Dr. Zaskin and looked at the readings on the training yard time hole that Eric and Doc Cranston had fallen into.

"What's up, is it Billy?" Jason asked worriedly.

Wes sighed. He knew Eric didn't want to violate Doc's privacy like this, but with Doc missing... if they had fallen into the past, as he was starting to suspect, then they might have gone back sometime in Eric or Doc's own time line, and if so, then Jason Scott, the original Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, was their best resource to figuring out what was going on and maybe as to how to get Doc and Eric back. Wes suspected they were in the near past as the readings didn't look like the time holes to the future that Jen's people could open, nor they look like the readings on his and Eric's trip to the past to get the Q-Rex. "Yeah, it is. I don't want to say it over the phone, even if this is a somewhat secure line." Or at least as secure as the Silver Guardians could make it.

"I'll be there in a few hours," Jason said. "Silver Guardians' headquarters?"

"We'll be waiting."

"Need me to get Tommy?"

"No, just you at this point. I think the fewer people we have to bring in on this, the better," Wes replied. "See you in a few."

"See you in a few." Jason hung up and Wes pressed the end button on the call, slipping the phone back into the pocket of his uniform pants. "What do we have?" he asked.

"I don't think we'll be able to duplicate it," the doctor said. "We definitely need something to open it up again to get better readings, but it doesn't appear to be anything that might be remotely natural, meaning someone created it, and only they know how to open it."

Wes took off his beret and ran a hand through his hair. "That's not good. If we can't open it, we can't send anyone back to get them or help them get back here." He sighed. "Keep at it. Can we pin down maybe _when_ then are?"

"That's harder and easier," Zaskin said. "I managed to catch a radio wave from the time hole, and it was an AM station that was giving the date and time, luckily for us. October 5, 1993. I couldn't tell where they were, though, if they were still in Silver Hills or somewhere else in California, or in the United States. Or any other English speaking country in the world, since the voice was mechanical, with no obvious accent. So, yeah, we know when, but not where."

Wes thought for a second. "Okay, keep working at it, Doc. I'm going to try to come at it from another angle." He nodded to the crew working frantically to get two of their own back, and headed for his office, pulling out the yellow case that held his communicator to the future. He hated to do this, he hadn't called them since the mut-org incident when they'd been working with Wild Force several months ago, and it felt like cheating now to call them, but if Eric and Billy's lives were at stake, well, even if all Time Force could do was give them the right readings, the right place to look... he had to ask.

He set up the equipment and pressed the caller's button. Trip's face appeared a few moments later, and he smiled at Wes. "Wes! Good to see you!"

"Good to see you, too, Trip." He was about to say more, when the rest of his Time Force team gathered around Trip, all calling out his name. Even Jen was there, giving him a smile. He smiled back at her, knowing they were over their mutual infatuation. She had slowly started dating Alex again, and she'd told him that she planned to say yes if Alex asked her to marry him again. Wes had told her sincerely he was glad she had him, that she would be happy. He loved her, he did, but he had realized over the past year that he wasn't truly in love with her. It just took seeing her again in person to bring that home to himself.

"Wes, what's wrong?" Jen was asking now, frowning at him.

"We had a time hole open up in the Silver Guardians training area. Eric and one of the BioLab scientists were pulled in to it. All we've got to go on is a date from a stray radio transmission that made it through the time hole before it closed, but I'm not convinced it's a natural occurrence, and we don't have the ability to open it here without knowing where to go. I was hoping if we could send you the readings we took, you might see something we missed."

"Not asking us to go get your friends?" a new voice asked, and Alex appeared in the screen as well. 

Wes shook his head. "Not unless Time Force decides this is a mission they need to be on," he said honestly. "I just want to make sure we do what we can to get Eric and Doc Cranston back. Our equipment might be able to open a time hole for a rescue, but not without the right place to open it."

"Send us the readings, I'm sure Trip can help. And once we see it," Alex said, "I can take it to Captain Logan, see what he thinks about it. This might be something we have to look into, if someone in the past, your past, is opening time holes."

"Is it the past, Wes?" Lucas asked. 

"Yeah, October 5, 1993. We just don't know where. We didn't get a location fix before the hole closed."

"Who went back in time with Eric?" Katie was asking, "And where was Eric at that time period?"

"I'm not entirely sure where Eric was," Wes said. "We were out of high school at that point. So he was probably in the military. And Doctor William Cranston was the other person. Engineer and physicist for BioLab, he started not long after you left." Wes hesitated. "He'll probably kill me for telling you this, but we just found out recently that Doc was likely the original Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger on Earth, in Angel Grove, and they were active in 1993."

The Time Force rangers looked at him. "If someone pulled them back in time to interfere with the first ranger team, then this is definitely a Time Force mission," Jen said, looking at Alex. He nodded back at her. "We'll talk to the captain, and we'll get back with you, Wes. Keep your communicator handy," she said, glancing at Wes's hands and frowning.

"Will do, Jen. Guys, thanks," he added.

The screen disappeared, and Wes looked down to see what Jen had been looking at. He was rubbing the bare spot on the right ring finger where his school ring usually rested. It was still missing and he hoped that wasn't a sign.

* * *

**Angel Grove, California, October 2002**

Jason easily got someone to cover his shift at work and took off as fast as he could to Silver Hills. He hoped the highway patrol didn't stop him, because if something was wrong with Billy, and Wes was calling him, and not Tommy, well, he didn't want to waste any time. He wanted to be there for his friend, wanted to know why Billy had come back to Earth and yet never told any of them that he was back, that he had lost the woman he loved to a soul mate. That he had moved home and away from home. Jason had thought about going to see Billy's father, to ask him, but something held him back. He'd seen Jacob Cranston many times over the past five years, and he'd never said a word to Jason about Billy, despite knowing that Billy and Jason had been close. Did he know that Billy hadn't wanted Jason to know he was back? Had Billy told _anyone_ he was back? Not Tommy, that was clear, but maybe Adam, or Tanya or Rocky? Kimberly or Trini? He'd refrained from calling most of them, afraid of what he would find out. He'd tried to call Rocky, to see why they hadn't been able to get in touch with him for the mission. But calling the others... if they'd all known Billy was back, all but he and Tommy, then was that a slight on the two of them? On him? It wasn't something he wanted to consider, that Billy hated him, him and Tommy, for... for what? That was what Jason didn't know. And he wanted to find out, even as he was afraid to find out.

He pulled into Silver Hills a few hours later, his mind still racing with possibilities. He pulled to the side of the road to get the map he'd stuck into his jacket out, trying to find BioLab. An SUV pulled up behind him, lights flashing. He sighed, turning to look at the officer who got out of the car.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked. Jason recognized her uniform as that of the Silver Guardians. One of Wes and Eric's people then. 

Jason gave her a smile. "Sorry, new to town, supposed to meet a friend of mine at Silver Guardian headquarters. Wes Collins."

She regarded him thoughtfully, then reached for her radio. "Your name?"

"Jason Scott."

"Dispatch, I've got a Jason Scott here saying he's supposed to meet with Commander Collins." She kept an eye on Jason as she listened to the response. "Roger that, dispatch. Will escort." She looked at Jason. "If you'll follow me, I'll make sure you get to the HQ without incident, sir."

"Thank you, officer," he replied. She got back into her SUV and pulled out, Jason following. It was nice to have the law on his side for once. They usually hassled him about his motorcycle. Especially Eric when Jason drove through Silver Hills. That was how he'd recognized Eric at the start of the red ranger mission.

Ten minutes later, Jason parked his bike in a parking spot in the Silver Guardian's garage, waving to the officer as she left for her patrol again. "Making friends already?" an amused voice asked, and Jason took off his helmet to look at Wes. He didn't look that much different from what he had looked like a few days ago, but there were shadows under his eyes that hinted at something bad.

"She was kind enough to let me follow her in," Jason said. "I'd still be trying to find here if she hadn't." He got off the bike and shook Wes' hand. "You don't look so hot," he said candidly.

"Yeah, well, I think you'll understand why when I tell you what happened." He gestured for Jason to follow him, and the two of them made their way to Wes' office. It looked like a lot of other offices he was used to, but for the two metallic spikes on the middle of the desk, sort of like goal posts. "Here," Wes said, handing Jason a mug of coffee. "Cream and sugar are there," he added with a wave to the coffee service. Wes sat on his desk and Jason took one of the visitor chairs.

"What happened to Billy?" Jason asked, not bothering to take a sip of his coffee. 

Wes took a sip before answering. "Eric and I weren't entirely honest with you on the moon," he said. "When you said the name Billy Cranston... there's a Doctor William Cranston on the staff of BioLab, graduate of Stanford. His resume says he went to Angel Grove High School, same as you. Eric stopped me from saying anything though."

"Why would he do that?" Jason asked, trying to push down his anger.

"Because he wanted to make sure that our Doctor William Cranston was your Billy Cranston, Blue Ranger, and that he was amenable to talking to you again. In fact, when Eric did talk to him, Billy didn't want to talk to you. Eric was trying to talk him around, but it wasn't going so well. I don't know all the details, frankly, Eric and Doc have been pretty close since Doc started at BioLab and so I left talking to him to Eric. He just said the history was complicated."

"Okay, so Billy wasn't sure he wanted to talk to us." _Why, bro?_ he asked mentally, _Why didn't you want to see us, to see me? What did we do? What happened?_ "But that doesn't explain why you called me down here."

"Eric and Billy were sparring yesterday in the training grounds, and man, knowing that Doc was a ranger makes it easier to see how he could fight Eric to a draw, but that wasn't the issue."

_Good for you, bro_ , Jason thought. He wondered if Billy had kept up with his martial arts training, either on Aquitar or on Earth once he'd returned. Or both. He wondered what it would be like to spar against Billy as equals this time, instead of as student and teacher. "What happened?"

"A time hole opened under them as they were coming back from the locker rooms after the match. Both Eric and Doc were pulled into it. We've got readings and we know when they are, but not where. And that's the problem." Wes took another sip of his coffee, and Jason saw the shakiness of the other man's hands. _Eric being gone is getting to you, isn't it?_ He thought. _Just teammates, or more?_ He didn't see a problem with it if they were more than just teammates. Hell, he appreciated the charms of both men and women himself, and he'd enjoyed watching his male and female teammates work out in ways that were not just professional interest. He just had never wanted to try anything with them, not while they were in school.

_Liar,_ his mental voice said.

_Shut up,_ he thought back, turning his attention to Wes again. "So, when are they?" he asked.

"October 5, 1993. Around the time your ranger team was active in Angel Grove, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Jason said, trying to think back that far, wondering if he could remember any particular dates or events that might have been going on in that time period. "We'd been rangers for a few months at that point, at least the original five. I don't know if..." he trailed off, staring into his own coffee mug. 

"Jason?"

"October of 1993... Tommy wasn't with us, but I'm pretty sure that's about the time that he was the Evil Green Ranger, working under Rita. And if Eric and Billy are back in time... what if Rita was trying to pull Billy's... no, I would remember if Rita had pulled an older version of Billy into the fight, and I definitely would have remembered Eric Myers or the Quantum Ranger. So they must be hiding somewhere in that time period."

"Or your memories were wiped, for fear of knowledge of the future, or something else happened," Wes said. "They may not even be in Angel Grove; we don't know where they are exactly, just that that's the date they went back to. They could be in Silver Hills still, or Reefside, or Mariner Bay, who knows?"

Jason nodded. "More than likely they're in Silver Hills, then. I know Kimberly got pulled back in time once through a time hole, and she ended up in Angel Grove in the 1880s. So there's precedent."

"I've asked my team in the future to take a look at the readings to let me know if they can help pin it down. I don't know if they'll come back in the past to help or not, it may depend on when and where they are exactly."

"But at least they're together," Jason said. "Between Billy's smarts and Eric's skills, plus his ranger power, they'll be able to survive in the past."

"Yeah, that's one small favor we've got," Wes said with a small smile. He looked down at his mug pensively. "We need all of those we can get."

"We'll get him back, Wes," Jason said.

"Just one of them?" Wes asked.

"The one you're most worried about. No offense, man, but I can tell that Eric's loss is hitting you harder than Billy's. Not that I'm not the opposite of you," he said with a shrug.

"We've known each other since high school, though we weren't friends for a long time between. It's just, I'd gotten used to him being around again, to working with him. Feels kinda weird, doing this on my own."

"I know what you mean. We'll get them back. Even if we have to go face my younger self to ensure it."

Wes chuckled. "Well, at least we'll have an advantage of you knowing yourself," he said.

"Small favors, man."

The air between steel posts behind Wes suddenly shimmered, a screen coming to life. Jason raised an eyebrow, but Wes merely hopped off the desk and went around it, gesturing for Jason to follow. Wes pressed a remote and the screen cleared to reveal an Asian looking man with bright green hair, accompanied by a mechanical owl that Jason first thought was a Furby without the fur. "Wes," the man said with a smile, glancing at Jason.

"Trip, this is Jason Scott, the original Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. He's here to help us with finding the original Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and Eric, in case they are back in his time period. Jason, this is Trip, the Green Time Force Ranger." Wes' voice held a small note of pride when introducing his teammate, something Jason wondered if it was common to all red rangers. He knew he sometimes had it when introducing his fellow teammates, even when they hadn't been discussing ranger business in the introduction. 

"Nice to meet you," Jason said to Trip, giving him a nod and a smile.

"Nice to meet you!" Trip said. The mechanical owl flapped his wings. "Wes, we reviewed the readings that your scientists took, and we have managed to pin down when and where the time hole originated from, and where Dr. Cranston and Eric are." Trip sobered. "It's October 5, 1993, in Angel Grove, California. Meaning they did go back in Dr. Cranston's timeline. We can't tell if anything has been changed yet, so we've been authorized to come pick you up, then travel back to 1993 to ensure that the future isn't changed. The establishment of the first modern Earth ranger team is too important a time to leave to chance. Alex will be coming with us," he added.

"Great," Wes said. "That will be helpful. Jason, do you want in?"

"I think I need to, I'm the only person that's been to that time period in that exact location, I can probably figure out what's going on and, more importantly, what we might need to stay away from," he said.

"I'll make sure we have extra room in the time ship for you," Trip said. "Better get what you need for a several day trip, we don't know how long we might be gone." He ended the connection.

"I really don't like this," Jason said. "They're in Angel Grove, and I don't remember any of this, not an older Billy, or me, or your team, or Eric being there. And if that was when Tommy was Rita's evil green ranger, well, we were pretty damn busy fighting Tommy and Rita's other minions in order to survive without Zordon and Alpha and trying to bring Tommy back from the brink then that, yeah, we might have missed you guys, but…" He stopped as Wes put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jason, there's no use in speculating. Like I said, Time Force might have taken your memories and locked them away until we could be sure that knowing about us wouldn't interfere with the timeline. You may not remember until you're back there, or there could be some other explanation." Wes shrugged. "Let's not borrow trouble, and just get ready to go get our friends back."

"Right," Jason said. "Ok, yeah. Get them back, figure out why Billy was hiding from us, and then go on from there." He paused. "Wes, thanks, for including me on this."

Wes looked back at him. "I wasn't going to leave the one person who knows Billy Cranston better than I do out of this mission. Especially not someone who knows Angel Grove like you do."

"I know, but still. Thanks."

"I'd say anytime, but I think we'd both prefer if this was the only time, huh?" Wes asked with a wry smile.

"Yeah, I think we can agree on that," Jason replied. _Hold on, Billy,_ he thought as we went to follow Wes out of the office to get their supplies ready. _I'm coming to get you, and then, bro, you and I are going to have a long talk about running from your friends for five years._

* * *

**Angel Grove, California, October 1993**

"Billy, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need you in the Command Center." Alpha's voice intruded on Billy's sleep, and he opened his eyes blearily to find himself facing a still asleep, or seemingly still asleep, Eric Myers. They were both fully dressed, in an unfamiliar room. He blinked.

"Billy?" Alpha called. Billy raised his head and saw the bot standing by the door of the room. Right. Command Center. He and Eric, pulled into a past gone wrong by a time hole. His younger counterpart was the evil green ranger. Tommy was the blue ranger. He sighed.

"We'll be there in a moment, Alpha," he called. The bot shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"And I thought that talking owl of Trip's was bad, how did you guys put up with that for so long?" Eric muttered, turning his face into the pillow.

"Hey, Alpha wasn't so bad. He was a good friend," Billy said, pulling his hand from Eric's back to cover a yawn. "We need to get up. I wonder if Zordon has figured something out, or if the others are back." He went to move away, but Eric held him close. "Eric."

"Doc," Eric said, leaning in for a brief but heated kiss. Billy returned it gladly, enjoying their closeness. When they reluctantly parted, Billy smiled against Eric's lips, getting a return smile. "Now we can get up," Eric said, letting go of Billy slowly and getting off the bed. They'd fallen asleep in their clothes, on top of the covers, so at least the worst anyone saw was the two of them sleeping in each other's arms. 

Straightening his clothes and hair, he waited for Eric to do the same. "Maybe Wes and the others are here?" Billy asked, not really thinking they would be but it didn't hurt to be optimistic, he thought.

"Maybe," Eric said, his voice clearly indicating he didn't think so, either. He gave Billy a smile and then his face went back to the impassive mien of Commander Eric Myers of the Silver Guardians. Billy drew Doctor William Cranston, PhD, PhD, around him and led the way from the visitor's quarters to the Command Center. The other rangers were there, and they still looked at Billy and Eric with suspicion, clearly not comfortable with these two older rangers. Tommy was the only one who seemed fairly friendly at the moment. Billy really couldn't tell with the rest.

"Observe the viewing globe, rangers," Zordon said, and the seven of them turned to globe to see the green ranger back in Angel Grove Park, working on the same device that Billy had seen him with before.

"Zordon, what is he doing?" Trini asked.

"He was using that before," Eric said, "When Doc and I arrived. Could that be how he's getting us here out of our timeline?"

"Possible," Billy said thoughtfully. "Which means if we can get our hands on it, we might be able to send ourselves back. But we can't let him use it to bring other rangers from the future back here."

"Or worse, bring rangers from the past forward," Tommy said. "I mean, he could do that, couldn't he? Take one of us from our past to here to destroy us, so we never existed, never became rangers?"

"Like, why would he do that?" Kimberly asked. "Wouldn't that change things so that he might not be green ranger?"

"Oh hell," Billy swore. "What if that _is_ what he's doing? I wonder if Rita knows. Maybe she hasn't told him who..." he trailed off, his mind racing at the implications.

"Billy?" Zordon asked. Eric and the other rangers looked at him in alarm. 

He swallowed, looking around at the younger rangers and at Eric. "Look, if that is attuned to Power or to the people attached to that Power, and assuming he doesn't know your identities," he said to the younger rangers, "the next best thing is to focus on your powers. He could pull an older version of one of you from the future, by focusing on the Power that you had been attached to. And then, once he had the older you, he'd have a genetic code to be able to pull the younger you from the past and destroy you, so that you never became a power ranger."

"And he went after the blue ranger, meaning he thought he got the current blue ranger," Eric said, looking at Tommy.

"Something he probably thought he got right by the fact that you morphed into the blue ranger," Tommy said. "So now that he as your genetic code, he can go ahead and bring what he thinks is the younger blue ranger forward."

"He must not have gotten a good look at Billy," Trini said, "because he didn't recognize his older self. So when he pulls what he thinks is the younger blue ranger from the past to destroy him..."

"He'll be destroying himself, instead of the rangers. I can't imagine the time stream will allow that," Jason said.

"Time Force won't allow it," Eric said. "If this changes the time stream, with the first team of modern rangers, they'll be here to ensure it doesn't change." He looked at Billy, who nodded. Wes, Jen, and the others were likely on their way.

"So what do we do?" Kimberly asked.

"We stop him," Jason said. "You guys in?" he asked Billy and Eric. They looked at each other and nodded. Billy reached behind his back for his morpher as the teens did the same thing, and Eric raised his left wrist to his mouth.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Quantum Power!"


	7. Reunion in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen rangers should be able to figure out what went wrong in the past, right?

**Silver Hills, California, 2002**

Jason stood on the beach as the time ship landed, coming out of a time hole that looked similar to the one he'd seen on the footage of Billy and Eric's disappearance. Next to him, Wes shaded his eyes with his hands as he watched the decent. As soon as it had landed, he moved forward, Jason following at a slower pace.

A woman in a white uniform and a brown ponytail came out of the ship by teleportation, hurrying toward Wes and grabbing him in a fierce hug. Others spilled out of the ship after her, joining in the hug until Jason was sure they were about to reach critical hug mass and end up prone on the beach in a pile.

"Bit much," a voice said next to him and he turned to see a darker haired version of Wes standing next to him, wearing the same white uniform as the others, watching the group hug. Jason was glad that Wes had warned him about Alex Drake, the Time Force Red Ranger that was apparently a descendant of Wes in the future. 

"I don't know, it's nice to see ranger teams getting together. I barely see any of my team members anymore," he said with a note of bitterness in his voice. He shook his head, holding his hand out to Alex. "Jason Scott, original Mighty Morphin Red Ranger."

"Alex Drake, Time Force Red Ranger, well, Time Force Black for this mission at least. Hard to have two reds of the same Power set in the same time period." Alex grinned. "Wes warned you about me?"

"Yep," Jason said with a shrug. "Glad he did."

"So, while they're having their reunion, want me to bring you up to speed? I'm pretty sure Jen and the others will do the same for Wes."

Jason nodded, appreciating Alex's business attitude. He could understand the small notes of resentment he heard; that team had been Alex's at one point, but the addition of Wes had changed the balance. "Yeah, I want to get Billy and Eric back, man. Billy more than Eric, but then again, Eric tends to give me speeding tickets whenever I pass through Silver Hills."

Alex chuckled at that. "I can understand not exactly wanting to have that return," he said. "And I understand wanting to get your blue ranger back. We've been checking the time stream, and something's not right. We didn't see it at first, but the timeline is changing in your past. You won't be affected just yet, but I fear that the others of your team at that time period may be. Do you have any way to contact any of them?"

Jason frowned. "Why wouldn't I be affected, and yeah, I can call a few of them," he said.

"Your proximity to Wes so soon after the time hole incident will have helped shield you, Wes' morpher does help with slowing down the effect of changes in a timeline on an individual, the same as the rest of our morphers." he held up his morpher, an oblong device strapped to his left wrist. "But the rest of your team from that time period may be affected."

"Okay. Who should I call?" Jason slipped his cell phone out of the inner pocket of his motorcycle jacket and flipped it open.

Alex looked thoughtful. "From what we can tell, and changes to the time line are very tricky things to pin down, something has gone wrong and the green ranger may not be who he was recorded to be."

Jason frowned. "That's weird, Tommy was the Green Ranger." He paused. "Wasn't he?" He remembered Tommy as the Green Ranger, remembered fighting him on the beach, destroying the Sword of Darkness. But he also remembered, as they welcomed a free Tommy into their team, a flash of standing in a garage, embracing Billy, the two of them staring down at the green power coin on the floor.

Alex looked at him. "Call him, ask him how many colors he had."

Nodding, Jason dialed Tommy's number. "Hey, bro, got a weird question for you, trying to settle a bet with Wes," he said once Tommy answered. "Must be losing my memory in my old age, how many colors have you had?"

"Really losing your memory, bro. I've held three. Blue, white, and red. Hell, you practically called me Captain America once I got the Red Zeo Powers."

"Right, forgot about that. Thanks man. Wes owes me a beer. Take care bro."

"You too."

He closed the phone. "He says he was the Blue, White, and Red Rangers. But Billy was our Blue ranger, until Rocky became the Blue Zeo Ranger."

Alex said something in another language that Jason would bet money on being a curse word. "Then the time line is changing for some reason. We need to get back there. Here," he reached out and strapped something on Jason's left wrist, a smaller oblong than Alex's morpher. "This should help keep you safe from any changes in the time line. It will act as a communicator as well. We have one for Eric and Billy when we get there, too." He looked over at Wes and the others. "We've also got a Time Force uniform for you and Wes, in case we need to pretend that you're not the older version of yourself."

"I haven't changed that much, I'm pretty sure even in a Time Force uniform I'm going to recognize myself, but thanks for thinking of me. And I don't know if Wes would actually wear one."

"Yeah, I don't think he will, either, but we figured it was a good try." Alex shrugged. 

The rest of the gang came over to them. "Hey, Jason, this is Jen, Time Force Pink," he said, introducing the young woman who had left Wes' side and went to stand next to Alex. "This is Katie, Time Force Yellow," he indicated the darker skinned woman, who gave him a smile and a wave, "Lucas, Time Force Blue," was the dark haired man, "and you've seen Trip, Time Force Green," he said, gesturing to the last person in the group.

"Good to see you again," Trip said.

"And you," Jason replied.

"Jason is the original Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, and teammate of Doctor Cranston," Wes said, making sure everyone knew why it was important to have Jason on the trip. 

"And the only person who knows the true timeline, now that things have begun changing," Alex said with a sigh. "We've confirmed the changes already," he added. "We need to get back there and figure out what's going on and how to fix it."

"What's happened?" Jen asked, looking from Jason to Alex.

"Tommy's colors changed, he was never the green ranger. He says he was blue, but Billy was my blue ranger," he said. "Which means something went wrong, and we don't know what."

"That's not good," Trip said. "If Billy wasn't the original blue ranger, then he didn't study on Aquitar, didn't help them recover from the hydrocontaminators, and... well, things that shouldn't be changed may have been changed."

"Then let's get going," Jen said. "We need to save history. Again," she said with a wry grin.

Wes and Jason ran over to the car that Phillips had driven them to the beach in. Wes said goodbye to the man as Jason grabbed their bags. He took them back to the ship, taking in the circular controls in the middle before settling himself in an outer seat, storing his bag under it. Wes stored his bag under the seat next to Jason as trip and Katie secured the ship and Lucas and Alex and Jen activated it.

"Ready?" Wes asked.

"Nope," Jason said. "But to get Billy back, I'll make myself ready."

"Yeah," Wes agreed. "To get Eric back." The two men shared a look, the look of red rangers that had a wayward teammate that needed to be dragged back into the fold.

"Launching in three, two, one," Alex counted down, and Jason held onto the seat arm rests. _I'm coming, Billy. Just hang on._

* * *

**Angel Grove, California, 1993**

"Billy."

The Green Ranger looked up from his machine, and Eric would swear he could see the teenager sneering under the dragon helmet. "So, red ranger, you finally figured out who I am. Congratulations. Too bad it's too late for you."

"No, it isn't Billy," Jason said, stepping further away from the rangers. A squad of putties appeared, murbling something that Eric didn't think was any language, but as they didn't attack, he merely shifted into a defensive stance, keeping an eye on them and an eye on the green ranger. He noticed with approval that the other teen rangers were doing the same. Doc, on Eric's other side, was more focused on the green ranger. Eric shifted his position so he could cover Doc in case of a putty attack. 

"It's not too late, Billy," Jason was saying. "Rita has you under a spell. We can work this out, bro," he said. "Come home with us."

The green ranger stilled at that, then went back to his machine. "Why should I, Jase?" he asked. "What do I have waiting for me at home? You?"

"We're your friends, Billy."

"No, you're not. You're the Power Rangers, you don't need friends. You don't need to be seen with, how did I hear it, someone not 'as cool as a Ranger should be'? Right, Zack?" he said, turning to the black morphin ranger. "Or someone who's martial arts skills are not useful, non-existent? Someone who would have had a larger learning curve than even Kimberly, I believe the phrase was? Did any of you even bother to find out if I had been taking martial arts and not told any of you? As for cool, who decides that?" he snorted, an odd sound through the helmet. "Do you even know that that Power has done to you? Any of you?"

Eric paused, looking at the green ranger. He glanced over at Doc, seeing the man still. This version of Billy seemingly knew about the issues with the Power given to teenagers? And yet he still accepted it?

"Do you?" Doc challenged, shifting forward a bit. "Do you know what having the green ranger powers will do to you?"

"They'll kill me," the green ranger said calmly. "I know that, I've seen it. But at least I'll take the Rangers with me," he said.

"This isn't you, Billy," Jason said pleadingly. "That's Rita talking."

"Are you sure about that, Jason, _bro_?" he asked. "Are you sure this isn't me, the me that you never saw, that you created by pushing me away when you accepted the powers that Zordon gave you? You think Rita is evil, maybe you should ask Zordon about the Power and what it has done to you, and what it will do to you when you give it up. Then decide who is evil, me, Rita, or your precious mentor," the green ranger spat. "If not for him, I wouldn't be here. I might not be a ranger, but at least I'd still have my friends." The last word was snarled, and he picked up the machine. "So long, Rangers." He hit the buckle on his belt and teleported out.

Jason snarled in frustration as the putties that had been murbling around them attacked. Eric didn't have the chance to keep an eye on the young red ranger as he was defending himself from the putty attacks, keeping pace with Doc, so they were protecting each other. He left the other rangers to fight with each other. In this universe, Billy was his teammate. And if Wes heard that, he thought as he swept a putty's feet out from under it before delivering a finishing blow to its chest, he'd laugh himself sick at Eric declaring he was part of a team.

But here, stuck in this past gone wrong, his Power was calling to a team, and if that team was Doc, well, Eric was okay with that.

* * *

**Angel Grove, California, 1993**

The time ship landed on the beach in Angel Grove. As soon as Jason stepped out of the ship onto the sand, he recognized where he was. "Wow," he said softly, looking at the cliffs.

"What?" Trip asked from next to him, as he placed Circuit into a bag that he carried. The owl had chirped pleasantly during the trip, keeping them updated on things that were going in the changing time lines.

"I recognize this cove. It's where I destroyed the Sword of Darkness, to bring Tommy out of Rita's spell and back to the Light," he said.

"Well, hopefully that's a good omen," Wes said as he stepped out of the time ship, Silver Guardian uniform standing out starkly next to the white uniforms of the Time Force Rangers. Jason felt out of place in his jeans, red shirt, and leather jacket, but that was to be expected. He wasn't Silver Guardian or Time Force, and he would feel awkward wearing either uniform when he hadn't earned it. Besides this was comfortable and that was important to him. 

"Guys, I'm reading a fight involving the current team of rangers about a mile in that direction," Trip said, pointing as he looked up from his scanner. "Eric and Billy are there, too."

"Let's go," Alex said. He looked at Wes. "Jason can ride with you?" he asked.

Wes nodded, raising his left hand up. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the rest replied, falling into the same stance. Jason reached behind him for his morpher.

"Time for Time Force!" the others yelled in unison, hitting the buttons on their morphers. 

Jason took a deep breath. "It's Morphin' Time!" he yelled. "Tyrannosaurus!"

When he was morphed, he accepted Wes' hand onto the other red ranger's cycle, and the seven of them raced to the fight.

* * *

**Angel Grove, California, 1993**

"Where are they coming from?" Kimberly yelled out in frustration as another troop of putties teleported in.

"Is Rita trying to kill us?" Zack asked.

"Might be trying to slow us down, keep us from getting to the green ranger and whatever he's trying to do," Tommy called back.

"Whatever her plan is, it's ticking me off," Jason said.

Eric paused as he dispatched the putty he was facing. He turned toward a familiar sound, one he was used to hearing in the middle of a fight, but usually he was annoyed by the roar of the approaching vector-cycles of the Time Force rangers. This time, he was relieved. He raised his morpher up. "Wes!"

"Eric!" he got back. "We're en route to your location. Can you hold out?"

Doc took out the putty that was about to attack Eric. "Yeah, we can hold out," he said, looking at the putties. "But hurry, Rita's sending down putties like Ransik sent cyclobots."

"Got it," Wes said. "We'll be there in a few."

"Reinforcements?" Doc asked.

"Yep," he replied, kicking a putty that was going for Doc. "You were right, they would come for us."

"You think Wes is leaving you in the past on your own? Last time you went into the past, didn't you steal the Q-Rex?" Doc asked with a smile in his voice.

"Q-Rex was my zord, I didn't steal anything."

"Who is that?" Trini called out. Eric turned and smiled grimly under his helmet as the Time Force rangers appeared on their cycles. Six of them, the Black Time Force Ranger had to be Alex, then. And behind them, behind Wes, flipping off the cycle and into the fight as casually as if he still did it every day, was the original Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. 

"I thought I was finished with these yahoos," the elder Jason griped as he landed feet first on a putty and it disappeared from existence.

"You and me both," Doc replied as he took out another one.

The Time Force rangers entered the fight, teaming up with their color counterparts on the Mighty Morphin team. Wes made his way over to Eric, leaving the two Jasons to fight together, and Trip joined up with Doc.

"You just had to get sucked into a time hole, didn't you?" Wes asked as they took on a putty.

"Didn't want you to get bored and miss your buddies too much," Eric replied.

"Can we save the snark for after the fight?" Doc asked as yet another troop of putties appeared.

With thirteen rangers, the putties were overwhelmed, and once they were gone, no others appeared. Eric slowly relaxed from his stance, taking in the sight of the rangers he'd known in his time line with their younger color counterparts. Wes reached out and put a hand on Eric's arm. "You all right?" he asked.

"Fine, except for being stuck here with a bunch of teenage rangers, an annoying robot, and a Floating Head in a Jar." He heard Doc snort, but then the older Jason Scott was bearing down on him, and Eric tensed again.

"You've been back on planet for five years and I have to hear it from the Red Aquitian Ranger?" Jason asked lowly, anger evident in his voice. "How long have we been friends, bro?"

"I didn't even want Alpha and Zordon knowing I was on planet but I had no choice in that," Doc replied, "and this isn't a discussion to be having in the open," he said, gesturing to the other rangers watching them.

"Where in the world did you guys come from?" Trini asked.

"Long story," Katie replied. "But we came to rescue Quantum and Mighty Morphin' Blue."

"And take care of problems in the time line," Trip said. 

"Problems in the time line?" The Yellow Mighty Morphin ranger looked over at Eric and Doc. "This has something to do with the green ranger, right?"

"It does," Wes said. "We need someplace we can talk."

The younger Jason Scott raised his left wrist to his mouth. "Zordon."

"I read you, Jason. Bring them all to the Command Center."

A short time later, they were all in the Command Center, some of them removing their helmets. Kimberly raised her eyebrows at Wes and Alex, looking between Time Force Red and Black. "Twins?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Alex said sharply. He looked up at Zordon. "Zordon of Eltar?" he asked.

"Who else is going to be a Floating Head in a Jar," Eric muttered, getting kicks from Wes next to him and Doc on the other side.

"I am he," Zordon said. "I do not recognize you or the Power you carry."

"I am Alex Drake, the Black Time Force Ranger from the year 3002. We're here to correct problems in the time line that may be caused by the presence of the older Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger and the Quantum Ranger."

"It's a deeper problem than that," Tommy said. "Considering I'm apparently not supposed to be the blue ranger at all."

"So something went wrong further back in the past?" Lucas asked.

"Why do you keep saying something went wrong?" Kimberly exclaimed. "Maybe this is how it's supposed to be and what you know of the time line is wrong and something is fixing it!" She moved closed to Tommy, grabbing his hand.

The older red ranger sighed behind his helmet. "Kimberly," he said softly. "This isn't the time line that I remember happening, and I lived through this." He removed his helmet. "I was here, Kim. I fought the green ranger, fought to free him from Rita's spell, and we did it. But this isn't what happened. Billy," he said, gesturing to Doc, "he was there, too, fighting to save the green ranger. He wasn't the green ranger."

"Memories can be changed," Trini said. 

"Time Force is dedicated to preserving the time line," Jen said. "We know when the past has been changed, and it's our responsibility to ensure that it is not. We know what happened, Pink Ranger. We need to ensure these changes aren't permanent. Otherwise, an entire planet will fall to evil, the rangers won't have the guidance they need to survive what is coming, and--"

"A whole lot of things that we can't tell you about will change," Alex said, interrupting her.

"For want of a nail," Tommy muttered.

Doc gave him a small smile, tinged with sadness. "Exactly."

"Huh?" Zack asked.

"It's an old proverb, for want of a nail the shoe was lost, for want of a shoe the horse was lost, for want of a horse the rider was lost," Wes shrugged. "Basically, the butterfly effect, one small item can affect big things."

"Turning someone evil isn't 'small'," the younger Jason snarled. "You're talking about us having to choose if Billy is evil or Tommy is not a ranger!"

"No, not just that Tommy's not a ranger," Trini said, looking between the older Jason and Doc. "You were too surprised to see Tommy as the blue ranger and yourself as the green," she said, stepping forward. "You expected them to be reversed, didn't you?"

Doc nodded. Jason nodded as well. "Tommy was the green ranger in my past," Doc said. "It was a brutal fight, he almost defeated us, but in the end, Jason managed to free him from Rita's spell, bringing him to the side of the light and into our circle as the good Green Power Ranger."

"So why can't that happen here?" Kimberly asked. "We can bring Billy in the way you brought Tommy, won't that reset your precious timeline, protect all those people you said would be hurt if Billy wasn't a power ranger?"

"It's not that simple," Trip said, glancing at Doc. "Tommy and Billy are different personalities."

"And if I'm right," Eric said, speaking up and setting a hand on Doc's shoulder. "Tommy wasn't your friend in the original timeline. Didn't you say he was a new student at Angel Grove High when Rita made him the green ranger?" he asked Doc.

His lover gave him a small grateful smile and nodded. They'd discussed the original ranger team before falling asleep earlier, so Eric would know what to expect from them. If they were going to fight with them, or against them, he needed to know his colleagues/possible opponents.

"But I've been in Angel Grove since I was nine!" Tommy protested. "My dad moved us here when he was hired as police chief!"

"So you, all six of you, have been friends for years before Zordon made you rangers," Wes said.

"Duh," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, man, we did everything together!" Zack said.

"Billy is one of our friends," Trini said.

"Then why isn't he here?" the older Jason asked.

"Zordon didn't choose him," his younger self replied. "He only had five power coins. It wasn't our fault that he's not a ranger."

"No, it isn't their fault that Billy, that my younger self, isn't a ranger. Is it, Zordon. You wanted a fighter, someone with less of a learning curve than I would have needed in order to form your team." Billy snorted.

The older Jason stared up at their mentor. "Since when do you care more about fighting than about a balanced team?"

"Rangers, there are events coming that will require great strength and skill," Zordon began.

"And we got through all of those, together, all _six_ of us," Jason said. "Billy included. Hell, we wouldn't have gotten through some of them without Billy."

"And you think we can't get through them without him?" Zack argued. "You discounting Trini's intelligence, just because she's a girl?"

"No, I'm not," Jason said. "Trini was just as important as Billy, just as needed as he was to get us through our challenges, with both her intelligence and her fighting skills. We needed all six of us, Zack, because we were a _team_."

"Rangers work well in five person teams," Alex said. "But six is more balanced."

"If you can convince the sixth ranger of that," Wes said under his breath, glancing at Eric. Eric bit back his response as Doc abruptly demorphed and went over to one of the consoles, flipping switches and pushing buttons to bring something up. Eric let the rest of the argument continue behind him as he went up to Doc.

"What is it?"

"I remember visiting the Angel Grove Police Department when I was eight. Well, it wasn't a visit, really..." he sighed. "My mother was killed in a car accident. They took me to the police station to wait for my dad. The police chief at the time let me stay in his office. He ended up telling me stories about how he became a cop. It wasn't Tommy's father, but he said that when he applied for the job, he was up against a hotshot young cop from Stone Canyon, but the city council wanted someone with more experience. Chief Harville was a good guy," he said. "Really kind to a kid that had just seen his mother die," he said softly. "But here, he was never chief. Tommy's father got the job. That doesn't seem right, he was pretty young at the time." Billy kept searching for something in the computer. "What changed?"

"You mean why did Tommy's dad become police chief then, instead of six years later?"

"When Chief Harville retired, yeah. Something's not right about that." He finally stopped as he came to something that he must have recognized, but Eric had no idea what it was. Doc swore under his breath in a mangled language that Eric knew wasn't from Earth. Abruptly, he turned and stalked out of the Command Center, ignoring everyone else's attempts to get him to wait. The older Jason and Wes and Jen came over to look at what Doc had been looking at. 

"Oh hell," Jason swore.

"What is it?" Jen asked.

"Nothing good," he said. Eric looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Just, if this is right," Jason said lowly, so only they could hear it, "Zordon had Alpha interfere with the selection of police chief, by losing Chief Harville's resume, to bring Chief Oliver here before he should have been. Meaning he manipulated events long before the rangers were ever chosen." Jason slammed a fist against the edge of the console. "I'm going after Billy. I don't care what you tell the others," he said. 

Eric watched him go. Wes and Jen looked like they wanted to say something, but Eric shook his head. "Don't. There's a lot more going on here than you realize. But I don't know how much you want to tell the kids about what being Power Rangers as teenagers has done to them, and the fact that all of this," he gestured to the room, "is basically the fault of the Floating Head in a Jar playing God."

Wes looked at Eric sharply. "Sounds like we need to talk. Away from here."

"I agree," Jen said. "And since when do you care about sparing people's feelings?"

"I don't. But I care about Doc's feelings," he said, looking her in the eye. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," she said after a while, frowning a little, glancing at Wes. "No problem."

"Good," Eric said, moving away from them. Trip took his place behind him, and he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Trip reading what was on the console, then using his scanner to record it so it couldn't be erased.

"This is bad, Jen," Trip whispered.

"I know, Trip," she replied. "I know."


	8. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some overdue conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologize in advance, as while I have reviewed and re-reviewed, this chapter (and subsequent ones) haven't been looked at by a beta reader. So I'm really hoping there aren't too many errors in here. But I hope you all enjoy!

**Angel Grove, California, 1993**

"Billy, wait!" Jason called out after the retreating blue ranger. Billy was stalking down the corridor towards the zord bays, anger evident in every line of his body. "Billy!"

The younger man stopped, fists clenched, back still to Jason. "I'm not exactly good company right now, Jase," he said.

"I don't blame you," Jason said, catching up to his friend. "That's a hell of thing to find out, that Zordon just screwed your life over so he could have Tommy as a ranger, setting you up to be the evil green ranger. But it says you were always meant to be a ranger, man. Possible even white?"

"No. I won't be the white ranger," Billy said. "Even if these rangers succeed in their endeavors to stop me and in breaking Rita's spell over me, I doubt I will be a ranger after that."

"Billy, even Tommy got over his guilt," Jason said, confused.

A dark chuckle escaped Billy's chest. "It won't be guilt that stops me, Jason. It will be all of you." He turned around, looking at Jason for the first time. Jason paused at the heartbreak he saw in his oldest friend's eyes. "You wanted to know why I never returned home from Aquitar? Why I didn't tell you, or Tommy, or Adam or anyone why I was back on Earth? It's tied into this," he said, gesturing. "The reason it was so easy for my counterpart to become Rita's puppet, why I know he won't be joining the way Tommy did." He sighed. "Why I still can't forgive Zordon for what he did to us by making us Power Rangers."

Jason stilled. "Billy?"

"Let's go find some place to talk. It's a long story."

"Okay," Jason said, suddenly sure he was not going to want to hear this. But he had to, because he knew Billy needed him to. More than any of their Ranger friends, he knew Billy needed him to listen and hopefully understand.

Worried about what he was going to hear, Jason followed his friend.

* * *

Eric finally managed to get away from the teenage rangers, who were still arguing with Katie, Lucas, Trip, and Alex. Jen had drifted over to join them, so Eric moved back to the side lines, letting the others do what they wanted. He didn't particularly care for the changing of history, except how it affected Doc. But Doc was off talking to Jason, and that was a conversation the teammates needed to have.

"Eric."

He turned to look at Wes, who was watching him carefully. "Wes. Glad you could make it," he said, grateful that his Silver Guardian partner had arrived back in time for him and Doc. 

"You think I would leave you here?" Wes asked, looking hurt.

"No," Eric admitted. "You'd never leave a teammate behind."

Wes grinned, lighting up his face in a way Eric sometimes missed from when they were rangers. "So you admit you're my teammate, huh?"

"No, I admit that you think I'm your teammate," Eric replied, with a small grin of his own. He'd acknowledged the Time Force rangers were his team a while back, even said it outright to Taylor, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, when they'd teamed up, but he and Wes still liked to banter about it. 

"Whatever," Wes said, moving over to leaned against the wall with Eric, watching the others argue. "The kids are invested in not changing the time line," he said.

"It's the only one they've known," Eric told him. "And from what Doc has said about the Power they have... I'm not surprised. Especially not with what we just saw." He shook his head. "You know, for all that I gave you Time Force rangers a hard time, I thank whatever's out there that we didn't have to answer to The Floating Head in a Jar."

"You really don't like Zordon, do you?"

"Let's just say I've learned enough about him in the past few days to think he's nowhere near Ransik, but he's not exactly Saint Zordon, either. Not after what he did to Doc, _knowingly_ did to Doc, and didn't tell him."

Wes went silent for long moments, watching Jen and Kimberly talking. "You and Doc are close, aren't you? I mean, you call him Doc like it's a nickname, not just his title."

Damn Wes's ability to read people. "Yeah," Eric finally said. "We're close. And it is a nickname for him. Billy just seems too young for him, and Cranston too formal. So I started calling him Doc. It stuck."

Looking down for a moment, Wes finally looked back at him. "Even in the bedroom?" he asked softly.

Eric's head snapped around to stare at Wes. 

"Look," Wes said, "I don't care, Eric. I'm not going to tell anyone, not my father, not anyone else. But I needed to know, in case something happens to either of you, how the other would take it. Because I can see how close you are."

"Okay. That part of my life is none of your business, Collins," Eric snarled. Not when a single word could kill both his and Doc's reputation. They'd been so careful, only showing any sort of affection in the confines of their homes, and even then, it was intermittent, sporadic. No patterns, nothing that would cause anyone alarm. They'd only spend a handful of weekends together, this past weekend being one of them. Eric wanted more, but there was still something holding him back. He wasn't sure if it was the fear of the stigma, or something more. Something deep inside him that said there was someone else that he would be willing to risk it all for.

Wes.

"I don't want details, Myers," Wes snapped back. "Just intel. That's all I needed. You and he can do whatever you want."

"Well, fine, you have your intel." Eric pushed away from the wall. "I'm going in search of a drink." He left the Command Center without looking at anyone else, heading back to his visitor's quarters that he shared with Doc. He supposed that the others might be staying here as well, or maybe they'd stay on their time ship. He didn't really care where they stayed, so long as he and Doc had privacy. He figured Doc might need it after the conversation he was having with Jason. Because if Doc wasn't telling Jason about what Zordon of Eltar, The Floating Head in a Jar, had done to them without their knowledge, then Eric wasn't the Quantum Ranger.

* * *

Billy came to a stop in front of the Triceratops zord, looking down at the massive piece of machinery that had been his companion as a young ranger, until the thunder zords had come, and the unicorn, followed by the ninja zords and the wolf, his spirit animal. He felt closest to the wolf still, but he would always have a soft spot for the triceratops. He couldn't tell how many triceratops figures he'd collected over the years since returning to Earth from Aquitar. Jodi and Eric had thought he was a little odd, but since he was a scientist, they just let it pass. Well, Jodi would remark that at least he wasn't trying to clone velociraptors.

Jason came up next to him. "Power down," he murmured, the red ranger uniform dissolving into jeans, a red shirt, and leather jacket. Billy sighed.

"Power down," he said, letting his suit go back to the jeans and shirt he'd been wearing when sucked into the time hole with Eric. He didn't say anything else, waiting to see if Jason would speak. When they'd stood there for five minutes in silence, Billy sighed. "It is good to see you again, Jason."

"Good to see you too, Billy. But. I just don't get it. You went to Aquitar to take the waters, stayed for Cestria, and then came back and didn't tell any of us? You didn't even want to see Zordon?"

"No, I didn't." Billy looked down at his hands on the railing surrounding the zord bay. "You weren't a ranger anymore when I came back. Tommy and the others, according to what I knew at the time, were the Turbo rangers. Rocky wasn't a ranger, either. So it was easy not to talk to them. I wouldn't have anything in common with them anymore. As for Alpha and Zordon... Jason. How much do you remember about the day that we became Rangers?"

Jason's brow furrowed. "Well, there was the earthquake, then Zordon teleported us here, told us we'd been chosen, we all left, Rita's putties attacked, and we morphed, and fought Goldar later. He gave us the rules, and we went home. Why?"

"You know I was only fifteen at the time? I know you and the others were sixteen, but I was younger than the rest, despite being in the same year in school."

"Yeah, I knew. You were the youngest of us, those of us that had been friends since grade school. So what?"

"Fifteen years old, and suddenly I was wielding powers of unknown origin, using zords like I had been doing it all my life, morphin' into the blue ranger and gaining fighting skills I'd not previously had, fighting putties and spells like it was normal. I never once stopped to consider what that was doing to me, physically or emotionally. It just... was, and I loved being a ranger." He looked over at Jason, who was looking at him with concern. "You can't tell me you ever considered what being a Ranger was doing to us."

"Why do you think it was doing something to us?" Jason asked.

"I don't think, Jason. I know it was. I just had no reason to question it, the Power _wouldn't_ let me question it, while I was a Ranger." He sighed. "I don't know where to start, there's so much," he said. "So much that affected all of us, that's affecting these Rangers, that's affecting my counterpart here, and Zordon... he knows it all, and did nothing. Gave us no choice, even as he claimed he was."

Jason shook his head. "I don't get where you're going with this, Bill."

Billy turned his back on the zord, staring at the wall of the bay. "Did you ever wonder why we lost touch when you and Trini and Zack were at the peace conference, why we didn't go with you to the airport to see you off?"

"Sometimes. I gotta admit, it hurt at first, not getting any letters, or later e-mails, from you all. We'd see monster attacks on the news, we'd have to deal with the inevitable questions about them from the other delegates, but we never heard a word from you all. Heck, I didn't even know Kimberly had left the team until I came back to be the gold ranger."

"Did you want to come back, or was that just Tommy begging?"

Jason looked down at the floor. "When he first called and asked, my first reaction was to hang up on him. I stopped myself from doing so, but I really wanted to just let him suffer. I didn't want to come back at first, but then I remembered the good I could do, the people that might get hurt if I didn't." He looked up. "I didn't know that you didn't have powers, or that you couldn't take them, Billy, you have to know that."

"I do know that, Jase, but that's not why I'm asking. I did a lot of studying of Power Rangers and everything while I was on Aquitar. They have a library that rivals Eltar's, apparently. And there have been a lot of studies over the years about the Power and the Morphin' grid and the effects it has on the people who wield the powers, including the effects on still developing minds and bodies, versus those who would colloquially be called adults. And all of the studies concluded that giving planetary ranger powers to someone with a still developing mind and body was contra-indicated." He knew he was sliding back into Billy speak, something he'd trained himself out of, though at least around his fellow scientists, it wasn't such a problem. 

"What are you saying, Billy?"

"That every study done says that giving planet based morphin' powers to teenagers is a bad idea, because it tends to have bad reactions in them, especially on an emotional level, but even on a physical level, forcing them into a physical state they aren't ready for. Or did you think me bulking up like I did was really the result of natural physical exertion?"

"Yeah, you started getting cut, but so what?"

"The Power did that, Jase. Not totally, I did do a lot of work I admit, but it wasn't all me. But that's not the worst part - that is the emotional effects. The Power... it binds rangers together, making it easier for them to fight as a team, especially when operating a Megazord. An adult mind, it can handle that without becoming too close to the other rangers, too dependent on them for the emotional bonds. Yes, adult rangers will be closer than regular adults, but they won't be so... exclusive. Not the way we were."

"We weren't that exclusive."

"Yes, we were, Jason. Why do you think we ignored you and Trini and Zack once you'd left for the world peace conference? Tommy and Kimberly were supposedly head over heels in love, yet the minute she gave up her coin she was all but dead to us. I don't blame her, now, for that letter to Tommy. That was her way of coping with Power withdrawal, and trust me, that is a bitch, as I'm sure you know."

"Yeah," Jason said, looking thoughtful. "But then why was the gang so bent on rescuing us when Divatox took us?"

"The Power needed them to, since you'd been rangers, once you were taken by evil, it had to rescue you or it risked secrets getting out. But tell me, once you were rescued and back to your lives, did you hear from Tommy or Adam or any of the others again?"

"No, we didn't. At least, I didn't."

"And everything else, all the people we tried to date, friends outside of the rangers that we tried to have, you ever notice how nothing stayed, but the five, then six, of us? We did just about everything together, all the time. The Power did that to us, Jason. We had never been that clingy before becoming Rangers. But the Power drew us together and wouldn't let us go while we had it, and dropped us once it was gone."

Billy pushed away from the rail and walked down the catwalk to the Tyrannosaurus zord. "Zordon knew it was happening, Jason, and he didn't try to stop it, or discourage it. He knew it would happen, and still chose us."

"Wait, but Tommy wasn't always with us once we got him free of Rita."

"The green power coin was always different from ours, and had spent too long with Rita to be truly connected to the morphin grid and the Power. It's why it ran down faster when Tommy was good, the Power and the Grid were trying to bring it in but it was burning them down at the same time. It was actually better for him to be away from us until the green power was gone and he could get the white powers, which were part of the Power, and then he was part of us, like he'd always been part of us."

"Yeah, he was." Jason looked up at the Zord he'd used for so long. "He just, he was Tommy."

"Then you left, and it was like Rocky, Adam, and Aisha had been around forever, and you guys were just... memories. Pleasant memories, but memories. Then I gave up my chance to be a ranger again to Tanya, and it was like she'd been around forever, Aisha was gone. Once you were back, it was like you never left."

"Why did you give up your Zeo crystal, Billy? You never really said."

"I thought I could do more good in the Power Chamber as a ranger tech, as the Aquitar rangers called it. And Zordon encouraged my decision." Billy gave a humorless snort of a laugh. "Of course he did, since he knew that the negative protons in my system following the Command Center explosion would make it impossible for me to take any of the Zeo powers, but if he could get me to give it up on my own, I'd never have to know that I was unfit ranger material from saving Alpha's life."

"So... if the rest of us were memories after giving up the Powers, what were you? I mean..." Jason trailed off. "You looked devastated when you told me you couldn't take the gold powers, if one knew how to read you, and I do, bro. You wanted to be a ranger again, and that was your chance."

Billy nodded. "My last chance, I thought. The residual connection of me to the rest of the others was fading fast, and they were forgetting me, unless they were in the Power Chamber. Even then, it was mostly only for Power reasons. Otherwise, I was almost as invisible as anyone else who was Powerless. I could have been naked in the middle of the Youth Center, and I don't think Tommy and the others would have noticed."

"Pretty sure they might have noticed that." Jason's voice was huskier than usual.

"Well, fortunately, I never had to test it out," he said. "But, Jason, when you came back..."

"I took the powers, and it started all over again? Instead of you forgetting me, I was forgetting you?"

Billy nodded, not looking at Jason. "That's why I know that this Billy would never take the white powers, will barely be a green ranger once Rita's spell is broken. The Time Force Rangers may have had a hard time getting Eric to cooperate in a ranger team, but that will be easy compared to this. Because you were my best friend, my oldest friend," he added. _My crush,_ he didn't say. "And when you didn't see me anymore, well, I thought I would not survive the loss. And I was three years older than my counterpart is. I had three years of your friendship, Tommy's and everyone else's, or so I thought, to help sustain me. Three years of being a ranger, of having the power and learning to be more than just Billy the Geek. He won't have had that."

"All he'll see is the people he trusted most, disappointing him again."

"Betraying him," Billy corrected. "He'll see them becoming rangers as a betrayal. It's how I would have seen it. My best friends, abandoning me, betraying me for each other. They got what they wanted out of me and dumped me, like every other person in my life. The one set of friends who had promised never to leave him, and they did. Because of Zordon, because of the Power. And I can stand there and tell him that they didn't mean to, that the Power did it, and it won't make a damn bit of difference, because in the end, they were his friends, and they betrayed him."

* * *

Jason stared at the Tyrannosaurus zord. "No matter what, then, whether he stays evil or they break Rita's spell, this Billy Cranston isn't becoming anything else, won't be joining the rangers."

"I don't think he'll destroy them, he's too smart and these plans are too off the wall, except this last one," Billy said. "I mean, by this time, Tommy had ensured we lost contact with Zordon and put Alpha out of commission, making us have to fight him half blind. But this green ranger... his plans are darker, but more scattered it seems."

"What do you mean by darker?"

"The device you saw him with, it's what brought Eric and I back from the future, and we think he might be using it to bring forward Tommy's younger self, to stop him from becoming a ranger. But since he brought me back, if he's using my genetic code, he's going to bring forward his younger self, and if he doesn't... if he doesn't recognize me... him..." Billy rained off, his voice not as steady.

"He'll kill himself, in a way, which will kill you." A sharp pain went through Jason at that thought. "We have to stop him. If we knew where to find him," Jason said. He couldn't lose Billy, not now that he'd just gotten his friend back, after what he thought was a permanent goodbye. That would be... that couldn't happen. "This time line... I know Wes and Alex and Jen said we're not in an alternate universe, but with what you found earlier, how in the world are we still here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, something about this doesn't make sense. You and I still remember Tommy being the green ranger, but Tommy... in the future he told me that he'd been blue, white, and red. Something's changing our timeline, but why? How?"

"I don't know, Jason. I don't know." He kicked at the railing. "Why is it... and if we don't stop my counterpart, it will change permanently because he'll kill himself."

"But once he does that, he's not going to be the green ranger, because he won't have lived to be the green ranger. He won't have lived at all. So no green ranger Billy, no blue ranger Billy, no Doc Billy."

"No nothing for me."

"And all because we left you," Jason said softly. "At least, when Trini, Zack, and I went to the peace conference, we had each other. Especially when that wierdo from some British group started asking way too many questions about Angel Grove and the monsters. I don't think he knew we were rangers, but man, he was persistent. I think Trini liked him, though. She went to work for his group a few years back."

Billy nodded absently. "I don't know how else the time line will change if I'm not around."

"Trip said Aquitar wouldn't survive the hydro contaminators. And other things would happen. So we need you around, Billy, even if we don't act like we do sometimes." He was still trying to wrap his head around the idea that he'd been able to just... dismiss Billy like that when he was the gold ranger. Ignore one of his best friends. Sure, Tommy had been his best friend, but Jason's feelings about Tommy and his feelings about Billy were two different things. Tommy would always be his brother. Billy.... his feelings weren't always brotherly, as much as he hid them from everyone though. _And maybe that's why the power was so able to make you forget him,_ he thought. _because you were trying to deny your attraction to him._

"I know, Jason," Billy said. "It's just... it's hard to think about that right now. As I said, I had a lot of unresolved issues when I got home. And I know this Billy will have those same issues."

"Assuming he survives whatever Rita is trying to do. We need to stop him." Jason moved to stand next to Billy. "I think we need to answer ourselves an important question. Why would Zordon have Alpha manipulate events so that Tommy's father became police chief earlier, moving Tommy to Angel Grove?"

"I don't know. Unless he was trying to arrange the so called perfect ranger team for fighting, as he said. But that would imply that he knew that Rita would be released from the dumpster in a few years from then."

"Hey," a voice called out, interrupting them. Wes stood nearby, the younger Jason Scott at his side. Both were demorphed. "It's getting late. Zordon said that Billy and Eric can stay here, but he doesn't have room for the rest of us. We're going to teleport back to the time ship. You coming?" Wes didn't look happy about Billy and Eric staying in the Command Center.

Jason glanced at Billy, who nodded. "Go on, we can consider this more tomorrow."

"All right, but this isn't over, bro." Jason hesitated, then reached out and pulled Billy into a hug. "Power or not, you're still my friend, and you have my full permission to slap me if I forget you again, Bill," he murmured into Billy's ear.

"I doubt I will take you up on that," Billy murmured back, returning the hug. "Go on, before Alex and Wes leave you here."

"Wes wouldn't leave me. Alex would." He let go of Billy and gave him a small smile. Billy returned it, then watched as Jason moved away from him, toward Wes and the younger Jason. With a nod, Jason and Wes put their hands on the younger Jason's shoulders, and he touched his belt, teleporting the three of them out in three beams of red.

"Everything okay, Doc?" Eric's voice asked. The man himself moved into the doorway, one hand resting lightly on the doorjamb. He'd changed from his silver Guardians uniform into sweatpants and a t-shirt, sleepwear more than likely. Eric's feet were bare, an odd sight in the Command Center. Then again, he probably only had boots with him. They'd sparred barefoot.

"I don't know yet," Billy admitted. He walked back to the triceratops zord, looking down at it. He felt more than heard Eric come up next to him. 

"Your zord?"

"One of them. The first one, triceratops. The one I can still call, I think, at least here. My unicorn thunder zord and my wolf ninja zord don't exist yet. They may never exist if the green ranger stays the green ranger." Billy looked over at him. "Not as impressive as your Quantasaurus Rex, hm?"

"It has a certain charm," Eric said, giving Billy a small smile. "But I still say the Q-Rex would eat the Dragonzord for lunch."

"Still say?" Billy asked with a laugh. "When did you say it before?"

"Mm. When we got back from the moon mission a few days ago. Cole, the Red Wild Force Ranger, said something about Tommy being the greatest ranger ever."

Billy choked at that, turning to Eric. "Tell me he was kidding."

"Can't. He wasn't kidding. Kid had a hero crush on Tommy for some reason."

"Tommy was not the greatest ranger ever."

"Think you're a bit biased," Eric said lightly. "You had Jason as your red ranger."

"And Rocky," Billy said. "He wasn't the leader of the team, but he was still our red ranger. The only Red Ninja Ranger," he said thoughtfully.

"Huh. Wonder why he wasn't on the moon mission then. Andros asked Tommy if there wasn't another red ranger on Earth, but Tommy's response was about Jason."

Billy smiled. "That would be because Rocky isn't on Earth anymore. It's a long story, I'll tell you sometime. But back to this 'greatest ranger' thing. I'm sure you didn't take it lightly."

Eric laughed. "Oh, that's when Jason mentioned Tommy was kissing on Kimberly while Jason did all the work. TJ mentioned that he'd replaced Tommy, so he couldn't be that great."

"And you said that Q Rex could eat the Dragonzord for lunch."

"And Wes complained that he changed history, but Tommy gets the fan club." He shook his head. "Poor Cole."

"What did he expect, you're all a bunch of red rangers, the macho leaders."

"I wasn't the leader of my team, and Jen led Wes' team."

"And you didn't lead the Silver Guardians?"

Eric blinked. "Point." He shook his head. "Come on, Doc. I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

"Yeah," Billy said, turning to follow Eric out of the zord bay and down the halls to their room. The Command Center was surprising large, if one knew how to get around. As Rangers, they'd mostly used the main command room and the infirmary, and sometimes the labs or zord bays. He could only recall using the guest quarters once or twice, usually when someone needed to have an eye kept on them while recovering. It was definitely different coming back as an adult and staying in the guest chambers with a lover, a male lover who was also a ranger. He wondered if Zordon could see into the rooms, and then realized that he probably could, given that he did keep an eye on them when injured. And that wasn't a thought he wanted to have when contemplating making love to Eric.

Then again, Zordon would get what he deserved if he spied on them. And frankly, if he couldn't handle it, then he wasn't the enlightened White Master Ranger of Eltar that everyone liked to say he was, or had been, depending on when in the time line one was. 

In their room, Eric pulled Billy close to him. "I'm sorry, Doc," he said softly. "This can't be easy on you, seeing your younger self on the other side."

"It's not. Because I shouldn't be," he said plaintively. "I don't know what went so wrong. It sounds like Time Force doesn't even know."

"Yeah, well, I'm not one of those people that thinks Time Force is infallible on this. Hell, I've seen Wes change their history that was so immutable. I don't trust anyone that says they have all the answers and they're not changeable." He leaned in to nuzzle at Billy's neck. "We'll figure this out, set it back to rights. So we can go home and have the rest of the Sunday that we were going to have," he said, punctuating his sentence with a lick behind Billy's ear that caused him to shiver. "Because I really wanted to take you home right after our spar and lay you out on the bed and count all the bruises that would come up."

"You wouldn't... have gotten.... an objection from me," Billy ground out as Eric moved up Billy's neck, biting it, before he bit his ear lobe. He pulled away and turned, taking Eric's mouth in a hard kiss.

They kissed for long moments, fighting for dominance in the kiss. Billy reached for Eric's t-shirt, breaking the kiss long enough to pull it over the other man's head. Eric's fingers fumbled with the buttons of Billy's shirt, but eventually he was able to peel it off Billy's arms without any missing buttons, tossing it somewhere and sliding his hands back up Billy's chest. "Bed," Eric finally said as they separated for air. "Unless you have any objection to doing this in the house of the Floating Head in a Jar."

Billy laughed out loud, reached up to curl a hand around the back of Eric's neck. "You don't like Zordon."

"I don't like what he did your team, what he's doing to this team. What was done to all the rangers before the Lightspeed rangers - they were almost all teens, weren't they?"

"Yeah," Billy said, leaning in to bite at Eric's collarbone. "But do you really want to talk about him now?"

Eric hissed. "No. And I don't care if he sees or not."

"Good," Billy murmured against Eric's lips. "Because neither do I." He kissed Eric deeply, putting everything he felt for this man into it. It might be fleeting, especially given how Wes had been looking at Eric earlier, but for right now, Eric Myers was in his bed, was with him, and Billy would take this time with his heart mate and treasure it.

* * *

Eric woke to the sound of someone getting dressed. He turned over and reached out, finding warm, but empty sheets. He raised his head. "Doc?"

"Didn't mean to wake you," Doc said, coming over. He was in jeans and a t-shirt. Eric's t-shirt he suddenly realized. Doc had never done that before, but the man didn't look that entirely coherent.

"What's wrong?" Eric sat up, running a hand through his hair. "We been summoned?"

"No. But I thought of something I wanted to check in the Command Center, at that console from earlier," he said pointedly. "Go back to sleep, Eric."

"Not happening, now that you're up. Besides, I don't like the idea of you wandering around here on your own," he said, getting out of bed and stretching before reaching for his Silver Guardians' uniform. "I know you had free rein of the place as a ranger, but these are different circumstances."

"Well, I can't say I'll be disappointed in the company at least," Doc said with a brilliant smile as Eric finished getting dressed. "Since you are always good to be around, even when being all uptight Commander Myers."

"Sometimes you like that," Eric said with a pointed look.

"Sometimes," Doc said with a wistful smile. "But that's neither here nor there."

"So what are we checking?" Eric asked as they entered the main chamber of the Commander Center. It was 0323 in the morning, he noted, and the Jar was empty of Floating Head. Alpha 5 was in a cubicle in the corner, apparently recharging. "Wait, is he wearing a night cap and clutching a teddy bear?"

Doc looked up and grinned. "It's Alpha. We stopped questioning it."

"Okay then," Eric said. He leaned against one of the consoles, making sure he wasn't resting against any buttons or switches, and watched Doc work. The man muttered to himself as he moved around, checking things. Eric moved when needed, waiting for the other man to say anything that he'd recognize. It was all techobabble that was way over his head, but then again, so was a lot of this technology. He wondered if he'd be more familiar with it if he, like Doc, had been a ranger in this time period, learning things through the Power instead of on his own. 

"That's odd."

"What?" Eric moved to stand near Doc, trying not to be in his way if Doc had to move.

"There's an entry in the security logs from seven years ago, showing that a ranger entered the command chamber. But the rangers weren't active seven years ago. If anything, the last time a ranger had been in the Command Center was in 1880, when Kimberly went back in time due to a naturally occurring time hole. I wonder if I can pull up the footage." Billy moved to another console and began working. "Ah, here it is." He pressed a button and turned to the viewing globe. 

Eric turned to look at the globe as well. It showed Alpha in his recharging cubicle, no one else visible in the room. The footage didn't show the Floating Head in a Jar. 

After a few moments, something shimmered in the center of the console circle. The alarms flashed, but the figure aimed something at it and silenced them. Eric growled as he recognized the uniform on the person in the room, and then let out a low "Fuck" as the person turned, facing the camera that was recording these events. 

Alex Drake, in Time Force uniform and scanning glasses, stood in the middle of the Command Center, seven years before today. 

As Eric and Billy watched, stunned, Alex moved to the console and started working, entering in commands. Alpha reactivated, moving forward and going to one of the consoles, teleporting himself out. Alex moved around the consoles, working on something.

"Erasing footage," Doc said. "But this camera is on a separate server, and only accessible from the master account. The only reason I have access is because I worked as ranger tech in the Power Chamber."

"But why would Alex be changing history? Alex was notorious for wanting to keep it pure, that's why he came back to 2001 and pretty much alienated his whole team."

"Good question." Doc went back to messing with the footage. "Keep an eye on the screen. See when Alpha returns."

A few minutes later, the robot reappeared. "He's back. And Alex, or whoever it is, is putting something into Alpha. Like an old CD-ROM."

Doc's head popped up. "That's intriguing." As they watched, Alpha went back to his charging cubicle. Alex finished something at the console where Doc had found the log entry that said Zordon had ordered Alpha to interfere with the selection of the Angel Grove police chief. This would make Tommy's dad chief, instead of Matthew Harville. The man that Doc remembered as being police chief when his mother was killed. 

"Wait," Eric said. "That person doesn't move like Alex. I've seen him, he's more military and precise than that. And it's not Wes pretending to be Alex, either. I'd recognize how Wes moves." He didn't think of how he would know that, too many times he'd simply watch Wes for the sake of watching him.

Doc frowned back at the console he was working on. "I don't think everything that person was doing was erasing footage. There's some code in here that was installed during that time period, and not just the falsified log entry. Let me see if I can strip it out." He went back to typing as the image on the viewing globe shimmered, the person that was pretending to be Alex Drake of Time Force teleporting back out of the Command Center.

"They just left," Eric said.

"I've almost got the code cleared," Doc replied. "Looks like it's an image issue. There." He hit a final button, then pulled the footage back up. "Incredible piece of coding, designed only to work when someone who fit a particular image was on the viewing globe, turning them into another person. In this case, Alex Drake. I don't even want to know the hours that went into that piece of programing to ensure it got the person from every angle."

When the person teleported in this time, the image shimmered a bit, but instead of Alex, there stood a woman in Time Force uniform, someone Eric didn't know. She had blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and the scanning sunglasses over her eyes. There was a scar that came down from the bottom of the glasses across her cheek. The coding had only changed her image, as it didn't change her actions.

"I'm going to need to check Alpha's coding tomorrow," Doc said absently. "See what was on the disc she slipped him. Our green ranger, Tommy, had used a similar technique to render Alpha 5 inert during his reign under Rita's spell. I'm not sure why my counterpart didn't try that."

"I want to know who this woman from Time Force is that came back and changed everything," Eric said. "If they're trying to preserve the time line, why are they changing it?"

"I don't know," Doc said. He printed out a picture of the woman, and then went back to work on the console. A few moments later, he was done. "There, I've not only backed up both versions, but saved everything in places that only I have access to, I don't think even Alpha can override me. Zordon wanted to make sure that certain projects couldn't be sabotaged if Alpha was compromised again."

"Makes sense," Eric said. He picked up the picture of the young woman, wondering what the heck she had been doing. She didn't look familiar to him at all, but then again, she was likely from a thousand years into the future. Even if she were related to someone he knew here, that was a lot of time and generations between them.

"Okay, I think we've done all we can. It's," Doc looked over at the clock. "0428 in the morning." He grinned at Eric. "Still time to sleep a bit more."

Eric smiled, putting the picture into his uniform pocket and putting an arm around Doc. "I like the way you think, Doc."

They retreated to the guest room and changed back into the clothing they'd been sleeping in, sweatpants for Eric and pajama bottoms and Eric's workout shirt for Doc. Eric thought about pointing out that Doc hadn't been sleeping in that shirt before, but then realized he kind of liked the sight, so he let it go.

They climbed into the bed, Doc curling up at Eric's side, resting his head on Doc's chest. "Lights off," Doc murmured, and the room dimmed but for the tiny red LED by the doorway. "Goodnight, Eric," he said with a sigh.

Eric smiled. "Goodnight, Doc."

* * *

Jason paced along the sand of Angel Grove Cove. He kept the time ship in view, not wanting to get too far away from the ship and worry the others, but he wanted to be alone to think about what Billy had said. So after they'd eaten, he'd taken off for a walk, ignoring the looks that Wes and the others were giving him. Trip had been the only one who seemed like he understood what Jason needed, and he'd just given Jason a smile.

He pulled out his morpher and looked at it. He never expected it to still work, but it had. It had cracked, years ago, when the rangers had lost the morphin powers, and switched to Zeo. He'd kept it anyway, as he knew Zack and Trini had, for sentimental reasons. Then, one night, he'd dreamed of Zordon, of the man telling him how proud he was of Jason, and that he would always be with him, in his heart. He'd asked Jason to forgive someone, said he was leaving Jason a gift, and to use the Power well. When Jason had woken up, his morpher was on his bedside table, repaired. That had been years before Tommy had called with the mission to the moon, to stop the Machine Empire from getting Serpentera. He'd not used it before then, not wanting to squander Zordon's final gift to him.

Now, though, that gift was tainted. Or so he felt. Tainted with the knowledge of what it had done to him, to Zack, to Trini, by cutting them off from their friends when they'd left for the peace conference, the peace conference that Zordon had even encouraged them to attend. Jason knew the conference was important, but after a while, he'd felt something pulling him back to Angel Grove. A sense of disquiet, of unhappiness, of longing and fear. He didn't know what it was trying to tell him, but eventually he'd given his notice at the conference and come home. As soon as he had gotten out of the car in front of his parents' house, he knew he'd done the right thing. The feelings had eased, but weren't gone. They didn't leave until... until he'd seen Billy, he realized. Then it was a whole different set of problems, having to take the gold powers, and seeing Billy's unhappiness, yet never thinking he needed to act on it. According to Billy, that had been the Power, keeping him focused on these teammates and their needs, making sure everyone was okay. 

And then Billy was gone, and the feelings got a bit stronger, yet more distant, until they were gone altogether when he lost the Zeo powers.

This morpher, this connection to the power, had cost him a lot, friendships outside of the rangers, girlfriends, boyfriends, everything. Something he'd never even realized until Billy had pointed it out, that they had been so insulated with each other that they weren't really seeing what was going on around them unless it directly had something to do with their ranger duties. And Billy, his oldest friend and longest serving power ranger at that point, predating Tommy in the Power Chamber, had been hardest hit by the power - having been part of it and then abruptly cut off from both the Power and the closeness, none of his friends even seeing him unless the Power needed them to.

"Damn it," he swore aloud. "Why didn't I see what was happening to Billy? Why didn't I stop it?!"

"Because you weren't allowed to," Alex said. Jason turned to see the other man standing behind him, hands clasped behind his back, posture military straight. "I figured that's what Ranger Cranston wanted to discuss with you."

"You know about the effects of the morphin' power on teens and younger humans?"

Alex nodded, walked up to the side of the rock that was further away from Jason. "Time Force has always had an interest in keeping track of all rangers, past, present, and even more interest in your group of rangers, before Dimitria took over as mentor. We keep a special watch on your time line. Without you, Time Force wouldn't exist. Your team saved the world from Rita and Zedd, after all. And then the Zeo team saved it from the Machine Empire."

"Yeah, but to find out that we paid a price for it that no one told us was possible to pay." Jason shook his head. "That's what has Billy tore up, why he didn't tell any of us where he was for the past five years, because he knew what had happened, knew it had happened to him while he was still in the Power Chamber, and none of his friends had done anything to stop it. We just... let him be forgotten, when we shouldn't have!"

"You were young, you didn't have the ability to fight against the Power. Our morphers are made to ensure it can't happen, that we can't get too insulated, though as rangers, we will always turn to each other first, even if we don't realize it, or even particularly like it," he said. "It got confusing for my team, with my apparent death and Wes becoming their red ranger in 2001. Technically, we're a seven ranger team, which is pretty unheard of, but not something that's never been done, as I'm still the red ranger in 3002. I just used the black ranger powers now to avoid complications with Wes' morpher."

"I think... I dreamed of Zordon, when he died. I think he restored my morpher. It was broken, and then it was fixed. I hadn't used it until recently. I was afraid of it, I think."

"Possible," Alex said. "Power withdrawal is a thing, and if you'd gone through it before, and then losing the Zeo powers, I think anyone would be reluctant to morph."

"Billy thinks that his counterpart won't come back to the team, even if they can break the spell over him," Jason finally said, after staying silent for a long time. "That his other self feels betrayed by the five of us becoming rangers and excluding him. I don't know if he knows that it wasn't a conscious choice for them, that the Power determined that he wasn't 'worthy'," Jason snarled that word, "of knowing their secrets, of him being around them. All because..." he broke off, seeing in his mind's eye the log for that day, seven years before Rita Repulsa's dumpster had been found.

_"Alpha 5 ordered by Zordon to Angel Grove City Council chambers during Earth night time to retrieve resume of Commander Matthew Harville of Angel Grove police department and replace it with resume of Captain Michael Oliver, of the Stone Canyon Police Department, in the files for the candidates for Angel Grove Police Chief. Mission accomplished at 0236 on February 24, 1986."_

"Because what?" Alex asked, looking at him. It was weird, Jason thought, this slightly distorted mirror image of Wes. Wes was more open, friendlier. He genuinely cared about people, you could tell that just by looking at him. Alex, however, was closed off, hiding himself. Jason didn't know his whole story, but he sometimes wondered what had happened to affect him so badly, or if that was just a natural personality. It didn't seem natural, but Jason had no right to pry.

"Billy found something earlier, something I need to ask him about, to see if it's true. Because it might not be, and I don't want to cause problems until we are forced to with all the evidence."

Alex regarded him for a long moment, then nodded. "I can respect that. As long as my team isn't caught in the middle."

"I'll do my best to ensure they aren't. But I can't make any guarantees," he said. "I don't think any of us can at this point, given the way history is changing, and we don't seem to know what's going on anymore."

Alex sighed. "I've been reminded that sometimes, changing history isn't a bad thing, nor is changing the future, and that we make our own destinies, but something about this issue... it doesn't feel right. This isn't people forging their own destinies. This is something almost... deliberate."

"Yeah, like either Billy or Tommy were targeted. But why? Why would someone want to turn Billy evil? I mean, I can understand not wanting to turn Tommy evil, or to save him from the spell, but what we saw, what Zordon said, it almost sounds like it was deliberate in ensuring that Tommy was the blue ranger and Billy the green."

"Exactly. But it is hard to pin down what happened, why Billy was chosen over you or Zack or Trini or Kimberly."

"Considering Tommy's been a red ranger, I would have been a more logical choice." Jason sighed, staring at the moonlight reflecting off the water. "I guess we'll have to see tomorrow if Billy has found anything else. I wouldn't be surprised if he figured something out in the middle of the night. I guess it's a good thing this Zordon trusts him to stay in the Command Center."

"Yes, it is." Alex looked at the water thoughtfully. "You said earlier you don't think this younger Billy would come back to the team. You think that makes a large difference?"

Jason sighed, running a hand over his face. "In my timeline, the one Billy and I remember, and possibly you, I don't know, Tommy was finally freed from the spell of Rita and became the green ranger on the side of good. He fought on our side as the green ranger for a while, but using the green ranger powers, it wasn't easy for him, and eventually he had to cut back, and then stop when Zedd drained his powers permanently. That's when Zordon created the white ranger power for him, and he got a new color, new zord, and new position as the leader of the team. I didn't mind, then, but now that I'm older... I never got to ask Zordon about that. I guess the Power made it all okay," he said sarcastically.

Alex looked thoughtful. "That is odd, but not unheard of, not if he'd always intended for the white ranger to be the sixth ranger that made the team whole. But still, you would think he would have let you know in private that he was changing leaders." He suddenly snorted. "Of course, I didn't exactly take that advice, so don't listen to me."

"All right. But if Billy doesn't come back from being under Rita's spell, there isn't a white ranger possibly, and therefore who knows who takes over when I leave for the world peace conference. And Billy might not be in a position at all to help or want to help if there are problems. Hell, I'm surprised he didn't go to MIT, they are were pushing him away so badly that he might have just moved across country to get away from everything."

"Well, I don't think we'll solve that tonight. Perhaps we should sleep on it and get a fresh perspective in the morning?" He looked at Jason, who finally nodded, hopping off the rock. 

"You're right," he said, dusting off the back of his jeans. "Let's head back. And Alex?" he said, stopping the other man. "Thanks."

Alex nodded. "You're welcome, Jason."


	9. Future Past Present Imperfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The source of the timeline changes is revealed.

**Angel Grove, California, 1993**

Movement out of the corner of his eyes caught Billy's attention as he moved through his morning kata. It wasn't Eric, who was moving through his own katas just a few feet away, far enough away that they weren't in each other's space, but close enough that if they wanted to turn it into a teasing spar, they could do so. Billy paused and looked over to see the younger Tommy standing in the doorway to the room that Billy and Eric were sharing, his eyes on the two men going through their morning routines. Both of them were just in their sleep pants, sweatpants in Eric's case, shirtless and barefoot. Billy could see Tommy's eyes flicker to the beds, the fact that only one of them was used dawning on him. His eyes widened as he took in the fact that the other was just storage for their bags and clothes. Billy looked at him calmly, and Tommy finally caught his eyes, and blushed madly. "Uh," he said. "We brought breakfast for you and Eric," he finally said.

"We'll be out in a moment," Billy replied. Tommy nodded and hurried out, closing the door. Billy closed his eyes, centered himself, and went back to the kata.

When he was done, Eric was watching him with a small smile on his face, a genuine one, not a smirk. "I figured we would end at the same time," he said.

"Tommy stopped by to say they had brought breakfast for us," he said. "Had to make up for lost time." He shrugged, heading over to grab clothing. Eric followed to change into his Silver Guardian uniform. Before they left, Billy stopped Eric. "I think Tommy knows we're sleeping together. I just don't know what he'll do about it. He's definitely embarrassed by it, but I don't know if he'll say anything to the others. You remember what it was like in the nineties for gay couples," he added softly. "I don't know what any of them will do."

"To hell with them. We don't have to stay here now that Wes and the others are here. You know I'm not ashamed of being with you, even if we can't be open in the future."

"I know. Neither am I," Billy said. "I just wanted you to be aware."

"Thanks." Eric leaned in, kissing him deeply. "Now, let's go see what's going on. And if Wes or Jen or someone recognizes the girl in the picture."

Billy sighed into the kiss. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Eric watched with some small glee as Tommy blushed when Doc and Eric entered the Command Center. He accepted the fast food breakfast from Kimberly with a smile and joined Doc at the edge of the room. Jason, Trini, and Zack were missing, and Eric presumed they had gone to the time ship to teleport the others to the Command Center. So he drank his coffee and ate the breakfast sandwich, waiting for someone to say something. He glanced up to see the Floating Head in the Jar looking at him thoughtfully. Eric stared back until it turned its attention to something else.

"Play nice," Doc said softly.

"I am," Eric protested.

Doc gave him a look but said nothing else.

A flash of rainbows momentarily blinded everyone in the chamber, and when Eric could see again, Jason, Zack, and Trini were back with Wes, the older Jason, and the rest of Time Force.

"Rangers," Zordon said. "I have been unable to locate the green ranger since your fight with him yesterday. Have you had any luck on your searches?"

Everyone else shook their head. Doc and Eric looked at each other, and Doc sighed. "Eric and I found something last night," Doc said.

"No, you found it, I just hung around," Eric replied.

"Shut up, my story," Doc said with a grin that shocked everyone in the room that didn't know him as well as Eric did. "So, I ended up taking a look at the Alpha activity logs yesterday trying to figure out if Alpha might have seen something that would explain the change in the time line. Even with Zordon not present on Earth, but in the pocket dimension, the changes to the Command Center would be logged in those files, so I went looking around the time that Tommy's dad became police chief in this dimension."

"Did you find anything?" the younger Jason asked.

Doc sighed. "I found a log entry dated a few weeks before Tommy's father interviewed for the job. I have reason to believe it isn't entirely accurate, but here's what it reads." Billy used the tablet he'd had in his gym bag, and had recalibrated so it would use the 90s projection equipment, to display the log on the viewing globe. It worked, eventually.

_"Alpha 5 ordered by Zordon to Angel Grove City Council chambers during Earth night time to retrieve resume of Commander Matthew Harville of Angel Grove Police Department and replace it with resume of Captain Michael Oliver, of the Stone Canyon Police Department, in the files for the candidates for Angel Grove Police Chief. Mission accomplished at 0236 on February 24, 1986."_

"So, wait, Zordon sent someone back in time to ensure that Tommy became the blue ranger?" the younger Jason asked angrily. 

"If I did, it is a decision made at a point in time that is far from now, as I have not sent anyone back to change the ranger order," the Floating Head said from his Jar. Okay, Eric conceded mentally, he could probably tone that down, call the man Zordon, but really, the other name just seemed to fit better. Of course, it riled up all the younger rangers. Billy and Jason would have their work cut out for them with these kids.

"I know," Doc said. He fussed with something else, and the viewing globe began to change. Eric recognized it as the first video they had seen. He watched Alex closely as it ran, wanting to see the man's reaction when the Time Force person appeared.

The shimmer onscreen resolved into the Time Force uniform. "What?" Jen asked.

"No way," Trip said.

The others reactions were cut off when the person turned around. As one, everyone in the room turned to glare at Alex. The man himself stared at the viewing globe, eyes wide in shock. "That is not me," he said.

"Unless it hasn't happened yet," Wes said softly. "That might be you from further ahead in the timeline."

Eric looked at Doc, who nodded. They let the tape play out. When it was done, before anyone else could say anything, Eric spoke up. "It wasn't Alex, despite looking like him. We already verified that last night."

"Then why didn't you say that in the first place?" Lucas asked.

"They need to see Alex's reaction," Trini said. "In case he was already aware of that."

"Exactly. Sorry, Alex," Doc said. 

"At least you knew it wasn't me." He glanced at his teammates.

"Wes is right, though, it could have been you from later in our time line," Katie said. "There might have been a reason for it that you aren't aware of at the moment."

"Or a future you might have authorized the use of your likeness," Lucas said. 

"This is way too confusing, man." Zack's voice interrupted the Time Force argument.

Doc went back to the controls, running the tape again. "This is what we discovered when I managed to delete the program the person inserted in order to fool the system into showing Alex instead of their true face."

When the person appeared, the blonde hair shining bright, Alex sucked in a breath. It wasn't until she took off her scanning sunglasses that Alex stiffened. "Trip, do you have Circuit?"

"Right here," Trip said with surprise, opening his ever present bag to reveal the blue electronic owl. The non-Time Force rangers blinked at the owl as he flew up and settled onto the top of a console. 

"Oh wow," Trini breathed. "What is that?"

"It's Circuit," Trip said with a bright smile. "I made him."

"You made him?" Trini's eyes lit up and she moved closer to the young Xybrian.

Eric tuned out their technobabble, watching Alex. "Circuit, can you contact Captain Logan and ask him to check on the status of Prisoner 562 358 SPD TF A?"

"Right away, sir," Circuit chirped.

"Who's Prisoner 562 358 SPD TF A?" Jen asked, frowning.

"She's a prisoner that we dealt with in 3001 while you and the others were in 2001, after I recovered from not being quite dead," Alex said with an uncharacteristic twitch of his lips into something that might be a smile. If one wanted to call it that. "We determined that she had actually been captured by Space Patrol Delta back in 2525 by their B Squad Rangers, specifically brought in by Blue Ranger Cadet Sky Tate and Green Ranger Cadet Bridge Carson. She had been active in a high stakes human and alien trafficking ring, and incarcerated in their card prisoner system."

"Then how did she get out?" the younger Jason asked. "If she was... and what the heck is a card prisoner system?"

"A very long story involving alien technology," Lucas replied. "We may not be able to tell you all about it. But Jason is right, how did she escape?"

"When Ransik escaped back in time in the high security area of Funaro Prison, it destroyed several subsystems. One of which was the system that kept up support for the Space Patrol Delta prisoners that were still incarcerated in stasis in their cards. When that system shorted out, many of those prisoners were released. Prisoner 562 358 SPD TF A escaped, along with several others. Time Force managed to recapture most of them within the prison itself, but it took longer to get the ones that had escaped. Prisoner 562 358 SPD TF A was a particularly hard one to capture because she managed to worm her way into Time Force."

"How?" Trip asked, blinking at Alex. 

"She was a mutant," Alex said bluntly. "Her powers weren't as obvious, and if we had realized we might have moved her to a different containment system, but there was nothing in the records about it. I'm not sure SPD knew about her mutant powers, but she was a shape shifter, for all intents and purposes. A very limited set of shape shifting, mostly to making her look like any other female she came into contact with. It probably helped her in the human and alien trafficking ring."

"So she, like, took over for one of your Time Force officers?" Kimberly asked.

Alex nodded. "She killed one of our historical research techs and took her place. We never realized, the shift was that good. While we were on the streets looking for her, she was inside Time Force, researching us, Space Patrol Delta, and the Power Rangers." Alex stopped. "Look, I'm not sure I can say everything that we found out about her, but I can say that while she was incarcerated by SPD, her family continued on without her. What we didn't know, and she didn't know until she took History Research Technician Cherri Sydney's place, was that her descendants, the last of her line, were killed in one of Ransik's attacks, the one that Time Force screwed up on," he said bitterly.

"Where our actions caused civilian deaths, not Ransik's," Jen added, looking horrified. "Alex, that wasn't your fault, you weren't there."

"And maybe if I had been, those civilians could have been saved!" he exclaimed. "What good is one of these," he held up his left wrist, showing off his chrono morpher, "if we can't be there to protect the people we swore to protect?"

"You were saving other lives that day," Jen said, and Eric got the distinct feeling this was an old argument between the couple. "There is no shame in that."

Alex turned away from her. Clearly, he still wasn't in the mood to listen to her. "Anyway, she blamed Time Force for the death of the only family she had left, and blamed SPD for taking her away from her family."

"She was a criminal," Tommy said. "She's blaming the police for locking her up?"

"People aren't always rational when they learn of the deaths of loved ones. They will lash out at people who they perceived to have been involved." Wes shrugged. "Human nature."

"Nature period," Trip said. 

"Sorry, Trip," Wes said with an apologetic smile.

"We discovered her when she was using experimental time travel technology to go back in time. We caught her when she returned from a trip, but we didn't know where she had gone. We had tracked her to a few different places, but we didn't know what had been done, if anything. A few seemed to be testing trips. We didn't know she had come back here. I'm hoping that she hasn't escaped."

"But then how did we not know she had changed history?" Katie asked. "This should have registered before Eric and Doc Cranston came back to this time period."

"Ranger Drake," Circuit said. "Captain Logan reports that Prisoner 562 358 SPD TF A did escape last night during a routine check of her containment jar and medical check that required her to be re-animated, but was recaptured about three hours ago, in the presence of time travel technology, though they are trying to determine where she went."

"Tell Captain Logan to check against this time period, or earlier. We have visual evidence that she was here."

"Will do," Circuit replied.

"Doesn't explain why she would want to change our history so bad," Zack said. "I mean, if this SPD was the one who captured her, and they're in our future too, then why come back here?"

"Destroy the rangers at the beginning," Doc said. "If things change here, then who knows what happens in the future. Things Eric, Wes, the older Jason, and I take for granted suddenly never happened, or happened differently. Things that Jen, Alex, and the others take for granted may never happen, happen differently. Either way, it could change things so dramatically that the Time Force Rangers were never even born." Doc looked at Eric. "We need to figure out how to stop it."

"You need to figure out how to turn me evil," Tommy said bitterly.

Eric walked over to stand next to the blue ranger. "Look, Tommy, yes, changing the timeline back will result in you becoming the evil green ranger. But it will also mean that your friends here will fight to save you, to bring you into the ranger fold, so to speak. Rangers don't give up on each other. Wes never stopped trying to get me to work with him, with the Time Force rangers--"

"He was stubborn as all get out," Lucas muttered.

"Yeah, I was," Eric admitted, nodding at Lucas. "But I know that _you_ , Tommy, end up staying a ranger for a long time, and you and the others will jump back into being rangers whenever you can, if Earth needs help." He glanced at Doc. He was exaggerating some of it, he knew that not all of them had returned to rangering, Jason and Tommy were the biggest ones who had, but that didn't mean that most of them, if called, wouldn't. Billy had become a ranger again in this time period to fight against the green ranger. "Becoming evil wasn't the end of your journey, it was the beginning."

Tommy looked up at him, and the change from the overly confident, hell, arrogant, Red Zeo Ranger that he'd met a few days before to this scared sixteen year old, who'd barely been a blue ranger for a few months, and was being told that in order for time to be set right, he had to become the ranger that he was fighting against now, was startling. Eric saw himself in there, somewhat, the scared kid in prep school, determined not to show it, relying on the friendship of Wes to participate in anything, unable to comprehend why Wes would even be friends with him. Tommy was wondering how he could be friends with the rest of the rangers after fighting against them, especially when they didn't know him before he was evil. 

The older Jason stepped forward, coming to stand on Tommy's other side. "Look, I know you don't know me, Tommy, but I know you. You're one of my best friends, have been for years, even if we lose touch with each other, we'll still be there for each other no matter what. You called me a few days ago and said you had a dangerous mission to go on and you needed me to be the red ranger again. I didn't need anything other than that, because I trusted you that much. It doesn't matter how we met, we're best friends. We always will be."

Tommy glanced over at his Jason, the younger Jason, who nodded. The others nodded as well. Tommy looked to Doc. "And you? You were there the last time when I was evil, and now you're wanting to change it back to that time."

Doc sighed. "You were one of my best friends as well, until I had to leave the planet due to something that you had no control over, something that was my own fault," he said.

"You said you hadn't talked to your Tommy, to any of your rangers, in years," Kimberly accused.

"Because of my own problems, my own issues." Doc looked down. Eric didn't snort. He knew what the problem was, and knew what Doc wasn't saying, because he couldn't, not without causing more problems right and without getting shot down by the giant Floating Head in a Jar. "But I never hated you; I would have come when you asked, if you had needed me. If you had known I was on the planet and needed my help, I would have dropped everything to help you, yes. You and I were the longest serving rangers of this group when I had to leave the planet. Everyone else had moved on for bigger and better things, to help the world and to pursue their long standing dreams. You and I were the die hards, the ones who didn't give up until we had to, and even then, when we did give it up, we had people we loved and trusted with our lives as rangers to follow us," he said. "So yes, this is hard for you, I know, to think that you'll be turning evil, that Rita will be using you, but that adversity will result in one of the longest friendships I've had."

Doc, Eric thought admiringly, was a hell of liar. Oh sure, most of that was probably true, but he was sugar coating a lot, and outright lying about some. Judging by the looks the older Jason was giving him, he knew it as well. Wes was even looking at him consideringly, like he thought Doc might be not exactly truthful.

"We'll be here for you, Tommy, the four of us, and Billy too, when things change," the younger Jason Scott said, walked over to put an arm around Tommy's shoulder. "We're here for you, bro."

"Tommy," the Floating Head in a Jar suddenly said. "This may be a scary prospect for you, but I will welcome you as a ranger once you are free of Rita's spell, and judging by what the older Jason Scott, the older Billy Cranston, and the other rangers are saying, you will be freed."

Tommy took in a sharp breath, then let it out. "Okay," he said. "Okay. Then let's do this. Let's put time right."

Circuit spoke up. "Rangers, Captain Logan has confirmed that Prisoner 562 358 SPD TF A was in the area of Angel Grove in 1986. He's authorized the Time Force rangers, along with Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger Jason Scott, Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger Billy Cranston, and Quantum Ranger Eric Myers to travel back to that time period and undo any damage that Prisoner 562 358 SPD TF A did to the time line to set it right."

"So, I guess you guys will be leaving," Kimberly said.

"Soon, but not right away," Alex said. "We'll need to determine the best course of action before we leave, and the best ways to proceed. We don't have the same allies and resources there that we do here so taking the time to ensure we do it right, no matter how long it takes, will be beneficial."

"It may be a few days," Trini said when Kim looked confused. Billy grinned at that, seeing Trini translate someone else's language, even if it wasn't as Billy speak as his own had been.

"In the meantime, Rangers," the Floating Head in a Jar said, "you do have lives that you can lead."

"We also have the green ranger to try to free," Tommy said. When the others glanced at him, the younger Jason Scott nodded. 

"Tommy's right, just because we know that Alex and Eric and the others are going back in time to set things right doesn't mean that we can slack up on the job. We need to find Billy, see if we can bring him back. Let him know that we were wrong," Jason said. "That we didn't mean to shut him out, and that we still want him."

Eric looked up to see Doc looking thoughtful at that. "I might have an idea of where he is," Doc finally said. "And it might be best if my Jason and I approached him alone. If we can borrow a communicator so we can call for backup?" he asked.

"Sure," Trini said. 

"Wait a second, how are the two of you going to be able to convince him when we can't?"

"How they convinced me, maybe?" Tommy replied to Zach. "Basically tell him that it's already happened, therefore it will happen."

"Can you break Rita's spell like that? Just with words?" Kimberly asked.

"We almost did a few times with Tommy. She reinforced the spell, but since she hasn't on this Green Ranger this time around that we know of, it might be easier. Right Zordon?"

Giant Floating Head in a Jar was silent for a moment. "I have not been able to detect any additional spells on Billy Cranston," he finally said. 

"There, we might be able to break through to him, without Rita noticing, and get him back here at some point, so you can make up before we have to set things right," the older Jason said.

The teen rangers looked at their counterparts, then each other. "We'd like a moment to talk this over?" the younger Jason asked. 

"Of course," Doc said. The teens retreated out of the Command Center.

"Circuit, has Captain Logan sent the exact time coordinates?" Alex asked.

"He has, sir."

"Then we should probably head back to the time ship to get things ready, see what we might need," Jen said.

"I can have Alpha teleport you to your ship," Giant Floating Head in a Jar said.

"What about the rest of us?" Wes asked.

Alex stepped forward to mention something to Wes that Eric couldn't hear, and he didn't think anyone else could. Wes finally nodded. "Understood, we'll stick around here, or at least, you can get Eric and me on our morphers."

Jen smiled at him. "Will do. Alpha?"

Trip picked up Circuit, and Alpha teleported them away.

Eric looked at the three other men who were left. "Well, I suppose getting left behind is usual for us, huh, Wes?" he finally asked.

Wes chuckled. "Yeah, it is. Not sure what we're going to do with ourselves."

"Well, we can show you our zords, or at least our old zords. Better than those time fliers I saw you guys using." Jason smirked at them.

"Hey, I still say Quantasaurus Rex could eat the Dragonzord for lunch," Eric said, narrowing his eyes at Jason.

"Yeah, but can he beat my Tyrannosaurus Rex Zord?"

"Of course."

"Well, let's go see then."

Eric and Jason headed off for the zord bay, Wes and Doc following, adding in comments about the zords. Eric couldn't help but smile as Doc made a comment about the T-Rex Zord that Jason used, or Jason kept battering, as he put it. They'd be home soon, not soon enough for Eric, but until then, well, at least he was with people that he might even call friends.

* * *

"Why did you want to come back without Wes, Eric, Jason or Billy?" Jen asked as soon as the Time Force officers were on the time ship. "You know, Wes technically is a Time Force officer, commissioned and everything."

"I know," Alex replied. He sat down at the table, calling up something on the holoscreen. "But even though Wes is a Time Force officer, permanently assigned to his natural time period, he's still a thousand years behind us, and more importantly, several years behind the formation of the Space Patrol Delta branch on Earth, and that's the crux of the issue with Prisoner 562 358 SPD TF A." He pulled up her rap sheet.

"Debby Lynch," Katie read out. "Human and alien trafficking, two hundred and forty three counts, one hundred twenty counts of accessory to murder. Wow."

"She was a serious criminal," Lucas said.

"Some of her victims were extremely underage," Trip noted, reading.

"Which is why her sentence was to the card containment system for life. But the card was off, and she was still alive when the system failed after Ransik took half the prison with him to the past. So she went back in time to stop the formation of Space Patrol Delta on Earth. But when she couldn't stop it in the normal timeline, she determined the best way to stop it, and to stop Time Force, since we grew out of the Space Patrol Delta branch on Earth, was to stop the man who helped put Space Patrol Delta on Earth together and make it the organization that could grow away from the SPD strictures and become a separate organization as Time Force. Doctor William J. Cranston."

"Billy Cranston was responsible for forming SPD on Earth and for Time Force?" Jen looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Why wasn't that covered in Time Force History, or in Power Ranger History at the Academy?"

"Yeah, I mean, the original Mighty Morphin' Blue Ranger being part of the formation of SPD on Earth and of Time Force should be something that's pretty known," Lucas said.

"I don't know, guys. I think Doctor Cranston is a pretty low key guy. He might prefer to be forgotten by the history books. This is a guy who was okay with none of his friends knowing anything about where he was, including that he was back on planet, for five years. Staying out of history's way was probably child's play for him, and an easy decision." Katie looked thoughtful.

"Whatever the reason, his involvement is known in the Space Patrol Delta on Earth records and in the Time Force records that the chain of command has access to. I didn't get access to it until Prisoner 562 358 SPD TF A escaped and I was promoted," Alex said, "but it makes sense."

"So, by turning Billy from the original Mighty Morphin Blue' Ranger into the original green ranger, and using his issues with his friends abandoning him for being a ranger, she could ensure that both the Earth branch of SPD and Time Force never existed," Lucas said.

"And if SPD and Time Force never existed, then she never would have been caught, and her family wouldn't have been killed," Trip concluded.

"Well, assuming they weren't killed by Ransik or something else like that," Katie said darkly.

"Assuming," Jen agreed with a smile.

"So you couldn't say anything to them in the Command Center because we can't let Jason or Billy, or Eric or Wes, know what's going to happen in their future." Trip looked thoughtful.

"Correct," Alex said. "Because Wes, Eric, and Jason will also have an impact on Space Patrol Delta forming on Earth. So we really can't interfere or try to change that timeline. Bad enough that they will know of Space Patrol Delta on Earth existing. But the orders are not to wipe their memories of this time, which makes me think this happened once before, and they remembered, so therefore, they still have to remember. But they can't stop Prisoner 562 358 SPD TF A because that would change history again."

"I remember now why I hated Time Travel 101," Katie muttered.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed.

"But we still need to figure out what we're doing and how we're going to stop Prisoner 562 358 SPD TF A from changing history." Jen frowned at the holoscreen.

"Well, we can let her think she finished it, and then go in behind her. We would just need to see what Alpha 5 did with Chief Harville's resume and replace it. Or find another copy of it," Trip said. "I could recreate it, if I knew what was on it."

"So, we need to find a way to be invisible in that room and watch Alpha 5's actions. And then undo what he did."

"Which is probably easier said than done," Lucas said to Katie.

"So we should get started now," Jen declared, ending the debate with a wink at Alex. He smiled back at the woman he still loved. 

"Yes, we should."

* * *

Billy turned as the younger Tommy came up to him. Jason was arguing with Eric over who was better, Q-Rex or T-Rex. Wes was shamelessly egging both men on, and Billy was staying out of it. "Hey, Tommy."

"Hey, Billy," he said. "Man, it's weird to call you that... I'm used to you being, well..."

"Fifteen, not twenty four?" Billy asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Man, that's wild. So, I mean, I'm twenty four too, right?"

Billy nodded. "Jason and Eric are twenty five, Wes and I are twenty four, but it's pretty much a matter of a few months for some of us before we're twenty five. I'm still the youngest," he said, though there were younger rangers, at least in the future. Adam had been the youngest of all of them, until Justin had come along. But Justin was another sore spot in the whole 'rangers shouldn't be teenagers' argument.

"So. We talked about you and Jason, the older Jason, going to talk to Billy. And... we really think one of us should come with you. Out of uniform, but he knows us. And now he knows that we know he's the green ranger."

"Who wants to go?"

"All of us, really, but he was closest to Jason, and since it's the older Jason going with you, we think it's best if he goes, so Billy can see that it's not a trick, that you are older versions of Jason and himself."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Meantime, the rest of us can take Wes and Eric out, show them around Angel Grove? It's not much, but it gets them out of the Command Center. Maybe get them some less conspicuous clothing?" he added.

"Good luck with that. Wes will be easy, as long as it's something red. Eric," Billy shook his head, "I think he would live in that uniform sometimes."

Tommy bit his lip, a strange expression on his face. "You and he are... close."

Billy looked at Tommy. "Yes, we are. I won't sugar coat it. If that's a problem, then please let me know, but we aren't going to hide it or pretend we aren't, just because things are different in this time line. Not saying they're great in ours yet, but I have hope for someday." He shrugged. "For now, I'll take what I can get."

"Ah." Tommy looked away. "I won't tell the others."

"Thank you."

"What's going on?" Jason asked as he and Eric and Wes came over.

"You guys figure out what's better, T-Rex, Q-Rex, or Dragonzord?" Billy asked with a smile.

"T-Rex," Jason said, frowning at Billy.

"Q-Rex would eat them all for lunch. And still have room for desert," Eric said with confidence.

"I never want to see them actually going up against each other," Wes said. "But since Eric's my teammate, and I've seen the Q-Rex in action, I have to go with Q-Rex."

Jason looked betrayed, while Eric smiled smugly. Wes shrugged.

"Anyway, the current rangers have decided that they want their Jason to go with the older Jason and myself to talk to my younger self."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Two red rangers and a blue ranger walk into a room... sounds like the start of a bad joke."

"Nah," Tommy replied. "We all know the blue ranger is the one walking out of there without any damage." He raised a fist to Billy, who bumped it back.

"Darn right," he replied.

"How do you figure that?" Wes asked.

"We're the ones letting you two take out all the bad guys and then we finish them off once you've gotten yourselves in a pickle," Tommy said. 

"I think I resemble that remark," Jason said thoughtfully.

"Anyway," Eric interrupted. "You were saying, Doc?"

"Jason, Jason, and I are going to see the green ranger. I think I know where he is, and if he's not there, then someplace else he might be. Otherwise, he may be on the moon with Rita, and we'll have to wait. The other rangers have volunteered to show Wes and Eric around Angel Grove. Maybe get you guys some new clothes if we're going to be here a while."

"And you two couldn't use new clothes anyway?" Eric asked.

"We at least have civilian clothing," Jason replied.

"Yeah, but it's not like our money will be good here," Wes said. "Most of the cash will be dated later than 1993, and my credit cards are from after 1993 as well. I don't feel right having you and your friends buy me clothing that I can't pay you back for."

"He's got a point," Eric said.

"I hadn't thought about that," Tommy said. "Well, we might be able to find some of my dad's clothes that fit? Or Jason's dad."

"That would work, and then we can return it to you before you we leave," Wes said.

"I'll go tell the others," Tommy said, hurrying out of the zord bay. 

Once he was gone, Jason turned to Billy. "You sure you can find him, bro?"

"Jason, my fifteen year old self, even under a spell as powerful as the one Rita uses to create the evil green ranger, will not deviate that much from my usual habits and customs, not without outside interference."

Jason blinked. "You're a creature of habit, even when under an evil spell?"

"That's my theory," Billy said. "If Rita wanted, she could keep him on the moon or in one of the pocket dimensions until he's needed, but she didn't do that with Tommy, and I don't think she will here. So, more likely than not, my younger counterpart will be in his laboratory in the garage of his house, or he will be in another location that I used for peace and quiet." He didn't tell them what that was, he wanted to keep it that way if he could.

"So we try the lab first," Jason said. "Once my younger counterpart gets here."

"Good luck," Eric said, and Wes echoed the sentiment.

"Thanks," Jason said. "I fear we'll need it."


	10. Heart Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back from Aquitar, Billy runs into a fellow former ranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't speak Spanish, and so I had to use Google Translate and my own 20 year old Spanish classes. I was unable to find a Spanish speaking beta - but if you feel the Spanish is wrong, please feel free to tell me and I will correct it. Translations at the end.
> 
> Also, yes, going back in time a bit in the story to fill in some gaps.

**Stanford University, March 1998**

Billy hurried through the halls to the computer lab where he was supposed to meet his doctoral advisor. She wanted him to meet one of her colleagues, who was also working on the Terra Venture project. Dr. Gata Chartreux was on the team that was programming the ship's computers for every function they would be needed to run - from the engines, which were the focus of Billy's work, to life support, navigation, and the systems that would run the doors and the water reclamation and everything in between. And while there were redundancies upon redundancies, there were bugs that had to be worked out before launch next year, or people would die.

As he entered the lab the first thing he noticed was that neither Doctor Sinclair nor Doctor Chartreux were in the room. The second thing he noticed was a young man about his own age, with brown hair and wearing a black t-shirt that showed off his physique. He was working at the main interface with the Terra Venture computers, muttering under his breath in Spanish.

" _Vamos que poco de pena de alambres y cuerdas, ¡trabajar! ¿Dónde está Alpha 5 o Billy cuando los necesite, estoy seguro de que tendrían que este va en ningún momento mientras tanto usted está sentado ahí como que estoy tratando de quitar su cabeza con un abridor de botellas oxidada!_ "

Billy blinked. That voice was familiar, and the ranting in Spanish instead of English was familiar as well. He hadn't heard either in years, since he'd moved to Aquitar. The owner wasn't around when he'd returned to Earth, though, and as Billy hadn't told anyone he was back, he had no idea that he could run into a former ranger on Stanford's campus. "Rocky?" he couldn't help asking into the silence that had fallen following the rant in Spanish.

The young man spun around in his chair, staring at Billy. It was Rocky, a few years older, with shadows in his eyes, but definitely him, the second Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger, the only Red Ninja Ranger, the only Blue Zeo Ranger (and wow did that still hurt, Billy idly thought), and one of Billy's oldest friends.

"Billy?!" Rocky exclaimed. "Is it really you?"

"In the flesh, as it were," Billy said, dropping his book bag and books onto the nearest table and holding out a hand to Rocky. Rocky bypassed it, pulling Billy into a hug.

"Man, I thought you were gone for good," Rocky muttered into the space between them. Billy tightened his arms around Rocky, the feeling of finding an unexpected friend was a bit overwhelming. Then Rocky was saying something that sounded like, "I thought I lost you when I lost the rest of them."

"I came back last year," Billy said. "But I didn't tell anyone, except Alpha and Z." They pulled back from the hug. Rocky's eyes flickered as they searched Billy's face.

"Not even Tommy or Adam?" he asked.

"Not even them," Billy replied. "I had a lot of issues I needed to work out, and part of me knew that I couldn't work through them without cutting myself off from the major sources of my issues."

To his surprise, Rocky nodded. "I can understand that. I had to do the same thing after I injured my back pretty badly. Told everyone I was going to open a dojo, but instead came up here and went to college. I just didn't want them to know, didn't want to try to pretend like..." Rocky trailed off, his eyes going to the floor.

"Pretend like it didn't hurt like hell when suddenly you were practically invisible to everyone that you'd called your best friends and your teammates the day before?" Billy asked gently, not wanting Rocky to think Billy was attacking him. He knew what it felt like because he'd been through it before.

Rocky looked up again, staring at Billy, then he nodded. "Yeah. That was exactly what I was thinking." He paused. "We did that to you, too, didn't we? Even if you were there, we ignored you."

"It wasn't your fault, Rocky," Billy reassured him. "I did some studying on ... well, where I was," he said, looking around the lab, not sure of how secure it was. "Let me make you dinner sometime at my place and I'll be happy to fill you in on what I found," he said.

Eventually, Rocky nodded. "Yeah, ok. I look forward to it. Beats eating in the cafeteria." At Billy's look, Rocky shrugged. "I'm a college student and not that well off. I live in the dorms still, so I eat in the cafeteria."

"Yeah, then I'm definitely cooking for you, since I live off campus. Tomorrow, 7 pm?"

"Sounds like a plan."

The door to the lab opened then, and Dr. Sinclair and an unfamiliar woman entered the room. Billy watched as the two women noted Billy and Rocky's presence, but it was the woman next to Dr. Sinclair, with blue-gray-black hair that all blended together who spoke first.

"Rocky?" the unfamiliar woman asked him, eyeing Billy warily.

"Gata," Rocky replied, smiling. "This is an old friend of mine, Billy Cranston. I didn't even know he was working on this project until he walked in here."

"Pleasure to meet you," Billy said politely, holding out his hand. Dr. Chartreux took it and shook it. 

"Nice to meet you as well. Evelyn speaks highly of you." Her odd, copper colored eyes regarded him for a moment, flickering to the epiphany gem in the watch on his left wrist. It had no meaning that anyone here on Earth should know, not even Rocky. But he suspected that Dr. Chartreux did.

"Well, Billy, since you've met everyone, I hope you won't mind if I take off," his advisor said. "This is your baby, and I need to get back to the lab to oversee Michael before he blows something else up."

"Not a problem, Doctor Sinclair. Keep the building intact."

His advisor nodded and left the room. Chartreux eyed Billy a bit more before turning to Rocky and asking him something in Spanish.

"Billy and I were on the same team," Rocky said. "We can speak freely in front of him."

"I thought that might be the case, as he wears the Aquitian Epiphany gem." She reached up and pressed on the brooch she wore, and she shimmered, turning from a human woman into a more feline humanoid appearance, including cat ears and eyes. "Apologies for the deception, but in this day and age, I can't be sure who will react well and who will react badly."

"Understood," Billy said with a smile. "I lived on Aquitar for a while, I understand what it is like, to be an alien among the home population."

"I thought you might have, given the gem you wear. They rarely give that out to non-Aquitians unless it is a special case."

Rocky looked back and forth between them. "Billy?" he asked.

"Part of the long story that I'll tell you tomorrow at dinner?" Billy asked, not wanting to get into it now.

Rocky nodded. "So, I guess we should get started getting you to review the material we need."

"Sure," Billy said, dragging a chair over to sit next to Rocky. "I've got some ideas as well on the power fluctuations that are causing the servers to glitch."

* * *

"You went all out," Rocky said as he looked at the dining room table in Billy's apartment. "What, no wine?" he asked with a grin.

"We're underage, for all this discussion might need alcohol," Billy said, serving up the pasta and chicken dish he'd cooked. They ate in silence for a few moments, then Rocky sighed. "You know, I really never thought of what we'd done to you once you didn't take the Zeo powers. Not until I'd handed the Turbo powers to Justin and then, after a few days, it was like I'd never existed. I spent a lot of days sitting in my house, reaching for the phone to try to talk to you, wondering if you felt the same way. Suppose I could have asked Jason or Kim, but... they'd left when they lost their powers. You were the only one who had stayed."

"You didn't stay, though."

"No, I couldn't. I'd gotten the scholarship to Stanford and decided to enroll early. Working and studying kept me sane." He paused. "You said you knew why?"

Billy took a sip of his water. "It's a long story, and, well, I still haven't forgiven Zordon for it. Are you sure you want to hear it?" He asked, knowing first-hand how hard it was to hear what their beloved mentor had done to them.

"Yes," Rocky said. "I need to know."

It took more than two hours for Billy to get the whole story out, from the time they got their morphers to his final clash with Zordon on his return to Earth. "I haven't seen any of the others, because while I know it was just the Power, I still..."

"Still see us forgetting you were there. Man, Billy, now that I know why... I feel worse, man. Like I should have been able to overcome it."

"The Power wouldn't have let you," Billy said. "And it ensured you'd never actually think about it."

"The Power is creepy."

"Yeah."

Rocky got up from the couch he was sitting on and moved over to the one Billy sat on. He pulled Billy into another hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Billy."

Billy returned the hug. "I wish I had been here for you," he said honestly.

"Well" Rocky said as he pulled back. "We've at least got each other now, well, until Terra Venture launches. If it's successful, I, well..." Rocky blushed suddenly. "This is hard to admit, but you probably are the one person who can understand. I'll be moving off planet with my fianceé when Terra Venture leaves and I'm finished with my degree. I won't be on Terra Venture, but Gata needs to go back to her duties at something called Space Patrol Delta, and, well, since I've been a Power Ranger, they've offered me a position too."

"Wait, Gata's your fianceé? I thought she was..."

"No, she's not my professor. She's full time on Terra Venture; we met outside of any academic setting. She heard me cussing out a guy in Spanish at the bar I used to work at as a bouncer, and was interested in the language. Took a while before I saw her true form, but even once I did, it didn't change what I felt for her."

"Looks mean nothing when the souls are right," Billy said softly.

"Exactly," Rocky said. "So I'm an independent contractor on the Terra Venture project while finishing up my degree in computer science."

"And everyone thought you being in the advanced math class with me was a fluke," Billy said teasingly. 

"Yeah, I know." Rocky shook his head.

"Hey, I saw your scores, I knew it wasn't a fluke." Billy gave him a grin.

Rocky laughed. "Almost beat you once or twice," he said.

"Almost," Billy agreed, smiling at his friend.

Rocky looked at him carefully. "So, what about you and Cestria? When we saw you on the screen from Aquitar, you said you staying with her. We were all happy for you, or at least I was."

Billy sighed. He held up his left wrist, where his communicator had once rested, and where his watch that contained his epiphany gem rested. "Gata mentioned this was an Aquitian epiphany gem earlier. It... has something to do, a lot to do actually, with why I'm back on Earth and why I'm not with Cestria. Nothing bad," he reassured Rocky, "just, something that neither she nor I anticipated."

"Okay," Rocky said, drawing the word out. "But what is an epiphany gem?"

Billy took a sip of his wine. "Aquitians, some Aquitians, have soul mates. Some can find them on their own, others only find them after they have been involved with what the water priests call a catalyst. That's a person they are involved with, even love, but that helps them be open to having an epiphany and finding their soul mate."

"So, you had this epiphany?" Rocky asked, a smile starting to cross his face. Billy quickly shook his head.

"No, I haven't had mine yet."

Rocky blinked. He looked down at the watch. "You're the catalyst."

Billy nodded, looking down at the watch, the one blue gem and three white gems, all showing that he'd found one heart mate, had two more mates to go before he found his soul mate. "I am. Cestria found her soul mate not too long after I had permanently settled there, and after we'd made promises to bind to each other. I let her go from the promises, because I couldn't stand in the way of her happiness with her soul mate. That's when the water priest Celesta told me I was the catalyst, and that I would only be able to find my soul mate if I returned to Earth. So, I did. I wanted to confront Zordon anyway, so it worked out."

"So, you have to find your soul mate?"

"Actually, I have two other mates, as it were, before I find my soul mate. A heart mate and a child mate - the heart mate is someone I will love, like Cestria. The child mate is a heart mate that I will have a child with. And then I'll lose both of them to their soul mates before finding mine. This just lets me know that I have found and helped them, and lets me know when I have found my soul mate. When all the gems are blue, we'll all have our soul mates."

"That sucks, man," Rocky said in his blunt way. "I mean, you're basically doomed in your next two relationships, because the other person isn't the one for you, and you know that going in. How do you keep yourself from getting attached? Or acknowledge that you're going to lose someone when they find their soul mate. And to have a child with one of them?" Rocky shook his head. "I'm sorry, man."

"It's not your fault, it's apparently just my fate. But. I'm glad that you have Gata, and that I don't have to worry about either of you being my child or heart mate. I like you, Rocky, but not in that way."

"No offense taken man. I'm glad I have her, too." He paused. "Look, my family... they're not thrilled that I'm leaving the planet but they are insisting on a wedding before we leave, and Gata has agreed. I was going to ask one of my brothers to be my best man, but... I really wanted someone from the rangers there. I just couldn't seem to get myself to call any of them and say anything, and now I know why. However, if you're willing, I mean, I know we literally just ran into each other yesterday, but I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have at my side as my best man when I marry Gata. Would you?" he asked.

Billy stared at Rocky for a moment, then smiled. "Of course I will, Rocky. I'd be honored." He found himself in another hug from his friend, and Billy hugged back, hard, thankful that he at least had one friend left from his ranger days who understood what had been done to them. Maybe Rocky wasn't a heart or child or soul mate, but he was a heart friend, as he'd once heard Cestria describe her closest friend. And that meant a lot to both of them.

And maybe, just a little, it helped his heart heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translation:
> 
> "Come on you sorry bit of wires and strings, work! Where's Alpha 5 or Billy when you need them, I'm sure they'd have this going in no time meanwhile you're sitting there like I'm trying to remove your head with a rusty bottle opener!"


	11. Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because I am you, and I know that you are not a killer, no matter what Rita tried to do to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, just noticed that Chapters 8, 9, and 10 were posted with the date the drafts were uploaded, and not the date I actually posted them. So, if you missed them and only got the notification for this chapter, you may want to go back and make sure you've read them!

**Angel Grove, California, October 1993**

Billy paused at the entrance to the garage attached to father's house. His parents had given it to him to give him some space when he was eight and was playing with his chemistry set and needed more room. His father had sold the house a few years back when he'd moved into a smaller place, and Billy had all his lab equipment, including some things left over from his rangering days, packed up carefully in storage in such a way that no one would realize what it was. But still, going back into this room would be taking a step back in time. Literally. He nodded at the younger Jason, glancing back at the older, who nodded as well.

The younger Jason, in civilian clothing, no ranger uniform or weapons in sight, stepped into the garage. "Billy," he said softly.

"What do you want, Jason?" the younger Billy snarled. "Come to take me in? You think my Empress will allow that?"

Billy closed his eyes, wincing at the pain he could hear under his younger self's voice, and the idea of calling Rita his Empress, the way Tommy had when he was green ranger.

"No. I'm not here as the red ranger, Billy. I'm here as your friend."

That got a sour laugh out of the other teen. "Friend, right. Tell me, _friend_ , where have you been these past few months? Where were you when Bulk and Skull tossed me into a dumpster last month? Or when I was beaten up for not giving the football team my homework to copy? Hm? Where were you and your precious Power Rangers? I thought you were my friends, Jason."

"We are your friends, Billy. We are."

"You're no better than anyone else in my life, Jason, you pretended to like me because you needed something from me, and now that you're done, you've dropped me like a bad habit and moved on to someone else. God, I knew your friendship, and that of Trini and Zack and Tommy and Kimberly was too good to be true. But you kept coming back, and I kept thinking you'd drop me, and you didn't. You didn't leave, you told me you..." he broke off with what sounded suspiciously like a sob. "You stayed... until you didn't."

The hurt in the younger teen's voice was all too easy to hear. Billy bit his lip, startling a bit when Jason put a hand on his shoulder. That hadn't happened to him personally, but he knew the feeling all too well, he'd worried himself that Jason and Zack and Trini and Kimberly would tire of his presence, of his Billy speak. 

"I know, bro, we let you down, but that wasn't a reason to--"

"To join with Rita? To find out what you were doing that I wasn't worthy of?"

"Yes! Billy, she's trying to take over the world! You're trying to, what, destroy the younger Tommy?"

"This is all his fault," Billy snarled. "If he wasn't here, I would have been chosen!"

"And how do you know that? Rita? You really trust what she says?"

"I have no more reason to trust her than I have to trust _you_ , Jason. Less reason to trust you. And yes, if I can get this to work, once this is done, I'll be able to change history."

"By killing Tommy. Your friend. You already pulled the blue ranger from the future into this time period, why are you doing this?"

"The blue ranger from the future was a mistake," Billy said. "But I learned from it, and now I will get the ranger from the past."

Billy entered the room at that point, unable to stay away. "But it won't work, because you were never supposed to be the green ranger."

The younger Billy turned and stared at him. He could see himself taking in the outfit, the blue shirt, the lack of glasses, the changes wrought by time in laugh lines and musculature from martial arts practice. His younger self had clearly been taking some sort of martial arts lessons as well, not just the result of the power, but he looked wrong in green. He'd always been blue. Nothing but blue, he didn't need to be multiple colors like Tommy, or even Rocky or Adam. Or Jason, who was still in the hallway. "Who are you?"

"I'm the blue ranger you pulled back from the future," he said, holding up his morpher in a non-threatening way. "I was chosen to be the blue ranger on the day that Rita escaped her dumpster and began attacking Earth. The rest of the rangers were the same. Tommy didn't even live in Angel Grove at the time, he met us and then became the green ranger on the same day when Rita decided that she wanted someone to torment us as her green ranger."

"Tommy," Billy growled. "It always comes back to him, doesn't it? He has my ranger color, he took my place among my friends." He eyes Billy. "I bet he even took your place among rangers."

"No," Billy said. "Tommy and I never shared a color. I was the blue ranger for a long time, before I retired and let someone else, someone I knew and trusted, have the blue power. But I never served Rita, either. Tommy, I think, is making up for what he thinks is his supposed weakness in being captured by Rita and turned evil, so that's why he kept staying around and changing colors."

"You think I'm weak?"

"No," Billy said, shaking his head. "Goldar is weak, you are not. You are more independent than anyone of Rita's lackeys, and you know what it means to be good, Billy, I know you do. I think that this machine not working," he said, gesturing to the device that had brought he and Eric back into the past, "is your conscience telling you that this isn't right, that you aren't a killer. And there's no shame in _not_ being a killer," he said. "Because you're talking about killing a child, Billy. I know you, I _am_ you. We know that isn't right."

Billy went still, looking at the machine. "I have to serve my Empress," he said, reaching out to hover a hand over it.

Praying that the shields he'd installed into their three communicators, the ones that would keep Rita from seeing what was doing on in this garage, would hold, Billy took a step forward, yet away from the machine. "No, you don't, Billy. All you have to serve is yourself, your conscience. You can break away from Rita, you can be good. You can be a ranger, the green ranger, without serving Rita."

"No I can't. I've done... the others don't want me. They won't forgive me," he said dully, as if reciting something he'd heard, probably from Rita. "They won't want me anymore, Rita does. They left me alone." That last bit, said plaintively, was all Billy. "You left me alone, Jase." 

"We do want you, Billy," younger Jason said, reaching out a hand. "We do want you. I want you. I'm sorry, so sorry, that we forgot you but I promise, on my life, Billy, that we will not do it again."

_You will_ , Billy didn't say aloud, because that would be counterproductive, and not really relevant here. 

"No, you won't," Billy said. "You can't, you're too good, and Zordon would never welcome someone who served Rita. You're lying!" he shouted the last phrase.

"No, he's not, Billy," a deeper voice said, and they all turned to see the older Jason Scott enter the room. He stood next to the doorway, hands resting at his sides, looking at Billy with a sad smile. "He's not lying. I should know, I'm him, from about ten years from now. I've been through this before."

"The older me came to rescue the older you," Jason said. "He wasn't leaving a friend behind in danger, and neither am I," he said stubbornly, taking another careful step closer to Billy. "I'm not leaving you again."

"You can't forgive me."

"We do," the older Jason and the younger Jason said in concert.

"I already have, as you've already forgiven me for the pain I've put you through," the older Jason said. "You can come back from this, Billy."

"Let Jason be there for you," Billy told his younger self. "Let Zordon help you, the others help you. They want to help you, Billy, but you have to break away from Rita."

"I... I'm scared," Billy said. He reached into a pocket, pulling out something. His power coin, Billy saw. The evil green coin that he used to morph.

"I know you are. So am I. I don't want to lose my oldest friend now, not when I know that I have the chance to get him back, to ask him to forgive _me_ for forgetting him." Jason took another step closer. "We've been through everything, remember? This is just one more thing we will get through, Billy."

The power coin was glowing now, but Billy wasn't using it to morph. He was just staring at it, hand shaking. "Jason," he said softly. "I can't... I can't do this alone. I can't... I can't _be_ alone again. I can't lose _you_ again," he whispered the last, looking up, tears flowing from his eyes. "Losing you killed me. I didn't have any reason _not_ to listen to Rita."

The younger Jason looked at the older Billy and Jason, a flash of something - fear? - running across his face, then he looked back at the younger Billy, and stepped forward, putting his hand over the green power coin. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to apologize, Billy, but I promise, you have every reason now not to listen to her." Jason slid his free arm around the younger Billy's shoulders and pulled him to him, their foreheads resting together. Billy blinked, glancing at the older Jason, who looked just as surprised as Billy felt. 

"Jase," the younger Billy murmured. "I needed you, I waited for you, and you weren't there. You never came."

"I know," the younger Jason said softly. "I know." He sighed, squeezing the hand that had Billy's power coin between them. "I'll give it up, if you do too. We'll both stop being rangers. Tommy and Zack and Trini and Kimberly can find a new red ranger to defend the world, Zordon can find a new green ranger to help them. I just need you with me. But I'm not strong enough to give up the powers if you're not going to be by my side."

Younger Billy pulled back a bit, looking at his Jason closely. He glanced at older Billy and older Jason, seemingly checking for their reactions. Billy just gave him an encouraging smile. This was a development he hadn't anticipated, but it explained why younger Jason was so determined to come with Jason and Billy to see younger Billy. If this was his... boyfriend? Lover? Whatever they were, it was close and romantic, and that love, not just friendship but love, might be just the thing to get through Rita's spell. Evil never triumphed where love was.

"I can't ask you to do that, Jase," younger Billy said. "You're a great ranger, even before I knew it was you, I was admiring the red ranger's leadership. They need you."

"No, Billy, you need me more than they do now. And I need to be with you. I forgot what was most important to me. I can't let that happen again. I don't know how I'll do with losing you. I don't know _why_ I lost you, and that scares me," the younger Jason said candidly. "I knew that you were waiting for me, and yet... I didn't care, and I don't know why I didn't care. If that's what I have to go back to as red ranger, I don't want it."

"But if you're by his side," Jason said, glancing at Billy, "then he won't lose you. The Power protects itself, and protects the people who have it. By his side, the two of you are stronger," he said. Billy knew Jason was speaking from experience with Tommy, his best friend, and how the team was stronger once both of them were on the team.

"The others will forgive you," Billy told his younger counterpart. "It will be hard, learning to forgive yourself, but Zordon and the others will help. Jason will help, I know he will." Okay, that was maybe fudging it a bit, implying that older Billy and older Jason had gone through the same thing as younger Jason and younger Billy, but it wasn't too much of a stretch. Jason had helped Tommy through it, and this would be stronger, Billy felt, knowing that younger Jason would never leave someone he loved.

"Please, Billy," younger Jason murmured. "Please."

Younger Billy looked up at his Jason and nodded. "Okay." he closed his eyes, withdrawing his hand from Jason's and letting it open, the power coin falling to the ground. In a flash of green light, and a sound that was suspiciously reminiscent of Rita's screams, it landed on the floor of the garage, laying there dully in the florescent light. 

The spell was broken.

Immediately younger Jason pulled younger Billy into an embrace, hugging him hard before kissing him. Younger Billy kissed back, not caring of who was watching. Billy couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face at the two teens. Idly, he wondered if this would have counted as one of his catalyst reactions, if this timeline were to be counted and not changed. Then again, he hadn't been involved with Jason, his Jason, in any timeline, so probably not.

His Jason came up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I think they need a little privacy," he said softly. 

Billy nodded and followed Jason up the stairs into the house. He looked around the living room of the home he'd lived in since he and his parents had moved to Angel Grove when he was three. "Weird being back here, since dad sold the house last year."

"Yeah," Jason said. He looked down at the ground. "Did you know..."

"That younger Jason and younger Billy were involved?" Billy asked, seeing what Jason was asking. "No, I didn't. It explains why Billy took their becoming rangers so hard, though. It wasn't just the power, it was losing his boyfriend too. Two betrayals it would have been hard to recover from without help. I'm not even sure... no, I'm doubly sure that if they'd had to break the spell the way you broke Tommy's that Billy never would have become a ranger in this time line. He would have given it all up, because he wouldn't have felt worthy, and he still wouldn't have trusted that he'd get you back."

Jason ran a hand through his hair. "Man, I... I didn't see it, with those two, you know?"

"It is a different time line, Jason," Billy said carefully. "Things went differently here. With Tommy in the mix as your best friend earlier, it might have been easier for Jason and Billy to find different feelings for each other." He did not mention his own crush on Jason that had lasted long throughout high school and past his leaving for Aquitar and his return to Earth. A crush that was still there, if he was honest, but he had Eric now, until Eric and Wes had their epiphanies. Then, well, he'd be alone, but one step closer to finding his own soul mate.

"I know. I'm glad, though, that it helped them get Billy back from Rita. I mean, I can't imagine what it was like to be under that spell, but the fact that Rita was defeated by love, well, that's a pretty damn good feeling." He grinned at Billy, who grinned back.

A sound made them both turn, to see younger Jason and younger Billy standing behind them, their hands clasped between them. They both looked nervous, but Billy just smiled at the two of them. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Younger Jason looked at younger Billy, with an openly affectionate look. "Yeah, he said, holding up something. It was younger Billy's green power coin, in a plastic bag. "We didn't want to touch it again, not until Zordon clears it," he said.

"Smart thinking," Jason said.

"It was Billy's idea," younger Jason replied, giving his boyfriend a nudge with his shoulder. Younger Billy was looking at the ground still. Billy frowned and went over to him.

"I don't blame you. And I forgive you," he said. Younger Billy looked up, surprised. Older Billy smiled back softly. "You brought me and my lover back in time," he said, ignoring the startled noise from both Jasons. "You did it with the intent to bring back Tommy, to do things that you didn't want to do, but for the influence of that coin. I know it wasn't truly you, so I forgive you, Billy."

"How can you? I was going to kill you... kill us."

"Because you didn't, because it was a spell, not the true William James Cranston. Because I am you, and I know that you are not a killer, no matter what Rita tried to do to you."

Younger Billy finally looked up and smiled. "Okay," he said. He leaned into younger Jason a little more as he looked over at older Jason. "I'm sorry for making you have to come back and get him," he said softly.

"I forgive you for that," older Jason said. "I know it wasn't you. I'm just glad that we have you back now. And I know Jason is, too." he added with a grin.

Their younger counterparts blushed at that. Younger Jason leaned over and kissed his Billy's cheek. "I'm very glad we got you back, Billy."

Younger Billy gave him another shy smile, then sighed. "But we do need to go to Zordon, I want him to take a look at this power coin to make sure Rita can't use it to get to me anymore. I don't want to be that person anymore, Jason."

"I know you don't, and Zordon will help us. And I will be there with you when we talk to Trini and Zack and Tommy and Kimberly, all right? I'm not leaving you again, bro," he said.

Younger Billy nodded. Younger Jason reached for his communicator, then realized he couldn't operate without letting go of younger Billy's hand. Jason grinned. "Let me, bro," he said, reaching for the communicator that Trini had given him. "Jason Scott the elder to Command Center," he said into it.

"Ay yi yi, Jason!" Alpha declared. "What's going on there? We've not been able to see you!"

Billy raised his communicator to his face as younger Jason and younger Billy looked surprised. "That was my doing, Alpha, I had to make the shields powerful enough to ensure that Rita couldn't break through them and try to stop us. I guess they also blocked your feed as well." Which _may_ have been deliberate on his part, to make sure that Alpha or Zordon or the other rangers couldn't interfere in what he and older Jason and younger Jason were trying to accomplish with younger Billy.

"We've got four to beam to the Command Center," older Jason said. "We've broken the spell on the green ranger, and he wants to come home," he added, grinning at teenage Billy. The young man ducked his head again, and younger Jason leaned into his boyfriend in support.

"Understood, Jason," Alpha said.

"We are beaming you back now," Zordon said. Older Jason stepped closer to older Billy as younger Jason gripped younger Billy's hand tighter. In a flash of red, blue, and green light, they were all teleported to the Command Center.

The younger rangers and Eric and Wes were not present. Only Alpha and Zordon were, and older Billy couldn't help but wonder what younger Billy thought of Zordon, or, as he heard mentally in Eric's voice, the Giant Floating Head in a Jar. 

"Billy Cranston, it is good to see you."

Younger Billy looked up at Zordon. "Is it?" he asked, a note of disbelief in his voice. Billy didn't blame him for that. It would be hard to think that Zordon was happy to see him when Zordon hadn't chosen him in the first place. This was where the greatest issues would be - Zordon. It would be hard having a Giant Floating Head in a Jar for a mentor that didn't want you before you were turned evil.

"I realize that you are hurt that I did not choose you as a ranger initially," Zordon said, "especially in light of your closeness with the other rangers. But there were extenuating circumstances, and only five rangers could be chosen, as Rita Repulsa had the sixth power coin, the green power coin that is now in your possession."

Younger Billy snorted. "That doesn't explain why they cut me off without a word, unless that was on your orders?"

"I had instructed them that they could not reveal their identities as rangers to anyone else, to protect them and their loved ones, but I did not tell them not to speak to you at all."

"Then why was it that I never got to talk to any of them if it wasn't school related after that? Why every time I saw them, all five of them were together in a group that had shrunk to exclude me?" younger Billy asked plaintively. "Why my boy---" he cut himself off, looking away from Zordon and younger Jason. 

Hell with this, older Billy thought. They had a right to know. They wouldn't remember - once the time line was reset and Tommy's dad and Tommy stayed in Stone Canyon for a few more years, everything would go back to normal, from that point on. The rangers wouldn't remember their older counterparts arriving, staying, or leaving. "It wasn't you, and it wasn't Jason. As I said earlier, what I've found in my studies since I left being a ranger, is that the Power tends to pull people together, usually because it's dealing with a group of diverse personalities that are not friends, may not even know each other, before they become rangers. They need to learn to fight as a team, especially when operating a Megazord. So the Power tends to force them into an artificial sense of closeness, which then forms into a genuine sense over time." Okay, he was leaving some stuff out, but these two... they still needed to deal with Zordon. 

"But we were all already friends," younger Jason said. "All six of us. Why would it then kick Billy out of that, keep the two of us apart, just when we were..." he broke off, looking at younger Billy. 

"Because you were already close, the Power reacted badly, and pulled you even closer, isolated you," Billy said. "It reacted to your age and closeness and made it even more insulating, to the point where you five were practically one, but anyone else was left out. Which just created the right circumstances for Rita to approach Billy, because he was feeling left out."

"So how do we know that won't happen again?" younger Jason asked, pulling younger Billy closer to him. "I'm not losing Billy again. Even if I have to give up my red ranger powers."

"Jason," Zordon began.

"No, Zordon," younger Jason said. "I'm serious. I almost lost Billy to being the green ranger, because you chose me to be a power ranger and didn't choose him. I'm not losing him again. I'm not isolating him like that again, or Rita will just go after him, and this time..."

"I don't know I would be strong enough to break her spells again, not after this," younger Billy said softly. "I don't even know that I want to be a ranger, if this is what it does to people."

"As long as you are fighting on the side of good," older Jason said, "the power will include you in the group, right, Billy?"

Billy nodded. "Yeah, it will. It was trying to get you into the group once you became green ranger, because the Power knew that the coin was a power coin, no matter that it had been corrupted by Rita. I think that's why you couldn't harm the rangers, not just because the rangers were your friends and your conscience wouldn't let you, but also because the Power was fighting it too. But, Billy, if you and Jason hadn't had that connection, if you hadn't broken that spell, then I don't know that you would have broken free on your own, power or not."

"Love overcomes evil," older Jason said with a smile. "Count on that."

Younger Billy smiled back. "I will."

"Billy, are you willing to fight on the side of light, as a ranger of Earth, protecting Earth from those who would cause it harm?"

Younger Billy straightened, letting go of Jason's hand and looking straight at Zordon. "I am."

Younger Jason smiled, stepping back. Billy stepped back next to his Jason. As Zordon informed Billy of the rules, and younger Billy swore to uphold them, Jason leaned in. "Kinda takes you back, huh?"

"Yeah," older Billy said. "I'm not sure I've forgiven Zordon still, but it's nice to see these two have a somewhat happy ending."

"Yeah," Jason said. Somewhat, because the Time Force team was working on changing history back so Tommy was the green ranger, so Billy and Jason were never in love, never dating. The teenage Jason didn't seem inclined to tell younger Billy that at the moment. Not surprising, Billy would want to hold on this for as long as he could, if he were in younger Jason and younger Billy's place. 

Flashes of light appeared in the Command Center, and Billy looked over to see Zack, Trini, Kimberly, and Tommy appear, along with Wes and Eric. Both of the older rangers were in civilian clothing, red shirts, darker undershirt for Eric than Wes, and jeans. They were smiling at something that Kimberly was saying, and the others were gushing over something as well.

"Guys," younger Jason said, interrupting them. They all turned to see younger Billy and younger Jason talking to standing there, watching them. Billy and older Jason shifted, both ready to protect younger Billy if they had to. Billy saw his counterpart notice it, and gave him a small smile. Younger Billy smiled back, slightly disbelieving.

"Billy!" Trini said, moving forward and hugging him tightly. Younger Billy looked startled, then hugged her back.

"Wait, he is good now, right Zordon?" Zack asked, looking between younger Billy and Zordon.

"Yes, Rangers, Jason was able to help Billy break the spell, with the assistance of the older Billy and the older Jason. He has pledged himself to fight on the side of good now as the green ranger.

"But," Tommy began, but when younger Jason shook his head at him, Tommy stopped. He looked at his teammate carefully, then nodded. He walked forward to clap younger Billy on the shoulder. "Good to have you back, man," he told Billy.

"Yeah, dude, great to have you on the team," Zack said, pounding on younger Billy's back. Kimberly came up and gave him a hug as well, and younger Billy looked flustered by all the attention. Billy saw him look to younger Jason, who gave him an encouraging smile. Younger Billy closed his eyes and hugged the pink ranger back.

"It's good to be here," he said softly.

"So, now what?" Kimberly asked. 

"Well, now we figure out how to get the others back here and let them know that we succeeded in breaking the spell over our Billy," Tommy said.

"Yeah, and then see if we can get a rematch of Tommy versus Eric," Zack exclaimed. "Because that was awesome!"

Billy looked over at his lover. Eric was smirking, and he looked back at Billy with a gleam in his eyes. "Eric," Billy sighed. 

"He wanted a spar."

"Eric doesn't hold back in spars," Wes said with a shrug as older Jason looked at them. "I should know, I have enough bruises to prove it."

"Same here," Billy said with a grin, but he looked at Eric. "But it was worth it."

"You're a good opponent," Eric said. "I know you'd also seen me spar before, you knew what to expect. Tommy wasn't expecting me."

"No, I wasn't," Tommy said with a shake of his head. "But it was a good match. I'd be glad to fight with you any time. Hopefully, only fight against you on a training mat," he added.

"Hopefully," Wes said. "I've been on the wrong side of Eric in an actual fight. It's not fun. Long story," he said when the others looked alarmed.

"No, Eric wasn't evil," Billy interjected, as some of the rangers glanced at his younger counterpart. "He just became a ranger in a different way than Wes or the others on Wes' team, and didn't have the motivation to be their teammate instead of operating on his own."

"I thought you said that the power would draw the team together?" younger Jason asked.

"It will," older Billy replied.

"But my morpher isn't the same as Wes or the others, so it wasn't the same type of power as your coins and the green ranger coin," Eric said. "Mine was created at a different time, found in a different way. Heck, it's a completely different morpher," he said, holding it up, showing it off. In comparison, Wes held up his morpher. "So, yeah, the power wanted me to work with them, _Wes_ wanted me to work with them, but I could still exert my independence. Until I had no choice, when the final fight came."

"Ah, so, now you're teammates with them?"

"Reluctantly," Wes said with a sidelong grin for Eric. "He's my co-commander in the Silver Guardians, so in that way we're teammates, but he's not a Time Force officer like I am. So he's not Jen and everyone's teammate. Or so he says."

Eric shrugged. "They're handy to have around in a fight," he said, and Billy knew that for Eric, that was pretty high praise. 

"So, you guys will be going soon?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah," older Jason said. "If we stay here much longer, things may change that shouldn't change. And that would be bad."

"Wes, are you there?" Circuit's voice came through Wes' morpher. The blond Silver Guardian held it up and pressed the button to have the holographic form of Circuit appear over the morpher. 

"I'm here, Circuit. What's up?"

"We've completed the calculations and the plans for the time ship to travel. We're ready to go whenever you are."

"Why don't you guys stay one more night," younger Jason suggested. "If it's not going to be too timeline changing, that is. We can get some more matches in against you guys, grab dinner, just… it would be nice to talk to other rangers, to people we don't have to hide from, even if we're not discussing ranger things."

"I don't see a problem with it," Wes said, looking at the other three rangers from the future. "Circuit, did you get that?"

"He did," Alex replied, appearing in Circuit's place. "I don't see that it will be an issue to stay one last night. We can all meet on the beach in the morning."

"It's a plan, then. Why don't we meet you guys outside the Youth Center and we decide what we're doing tonight?"

"We'll meet you there." The hologram flickered out.

"Jason, Billy, Eric, Wes. I wish you luck in your futures, and I am proud to have known you as rangers. May the Power protect you," Zordon said.

"Thank you, Zordon," Billy replied for their group. "And thank you for your help in getting all of us home," he added with a glance at his younger counterpart.

"Now, let's go eat so we can see Tommy versus Eric, part two!" Zack exclaimed, earning chuckles from everyone in the room.

* * *

Jason reached out to steady his boyfriend as the ten of them appeared on the beach in Angel Grove, in the cove that was fairly isolated. The time ship, a giant yellow cluster of a ship, rested on the sand, shimmering in the dawn light. The Time Force officers, in their white uniforms, were standing around outside, waiting. The brunette woman smiled as she noticed them, pointing them out to the others. They started their way. Trip ran over and hugged Billy. "It was nice to meet you, fellow green ranger," he said. Older Billy and Eric had moved over to talk to Alex and Wes.

"It was nice to meet you too, Trip," Billy replied.

Wes came up, looking at Trip and the others. "We're almost ready to go, according to Alex."

Trip nodded, then looked at Jason and Billy. He seemed almost a bit sad. "I wish you love," he said suddenly, "no matter how long it takes." And then he was gone, running back to hug Katie, the yellow ranger on his team. 

"That was weird," Jason said. Wes just shrugged and held out his hand. "Jason, Billy, it was nice to meet you. Good luck, with everything."

"You too, Wes," Jason said, shaking his hand. "Thanks, for coming back for older Billy and older Jason."

"Thanks," Billy said, shaking Wes' hand as well.

Older Jason and older Billy came over with Eric, and Wes left for the time ship. "Guess this is goodbye," older Billy said, looking shy. 

"Yeah, guess it is," Jason said.

"Thanks, for everything," Billy said, looking at older Billy and older Jason. "If you guys hadn't helped..."

"You would have broken the spell eventually," older Jason said. "I have faith that your team would have gotten you back."

Jason wasn't so sure. Now that he knew what the Power had been doing, how it had hurt his Billy... but they'd gotten him back. He wouldn't dwell on the past. Besides, he suspected if the rangers put everything right, it might not matter in a few moments. But still, he felt better about time being reset with his Billy being freed from Rita's spell. He wasn't sure he wanted his last few thoughts to be that he'd failed in getting Billy back.

Eric stepped forward, putting a hand on younger Billy's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, and if you want my forgiveness for bringing me back here, you have it. But I don't think you have anything to apologize for to me. It wasn't you, I know you," he said, glancing at older Billy.

"Thanks," Billy said. "And yeah, I am sorry for dragging you into this."

"I'm not, but as I said, if you want my forgiveness, you have it." He patted younger Billy's shoulder and walked off. 

Older Billy looked at them with a grin. "For Eric, that was his way of saying he forgives you. Truly," he said with a shrug. "I wish you guys all the luck, in everything," he said, smiling. 

"Same here," older Jason said. "Glad we could help."

"Thank you," Billy said, "For everything."

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "Good luck with your future," he said.

They smiled and moved off, saying goodbye to the other rangers before getting into the time ship. Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack, Tommy, and Kimberly moved back to ensure they were out of the way, raising their hands against the sand and wind thrown up in the wake of the time ship taking off. A black and purple swirling hole opened in the sky, and the time ship went through it. Jason watched as the hole started to close, and then, acting on instinct, he grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him to him, kissing him deeply, putting everything that he felt for Billy into the kiss. Billy hesitated a moment before melting into the kiss, hands gripping Jason's shirt, ignoring the gasps of surprise and shock from their friends as the world went white--

\---Jason helped Tommy stand up. "What have I done?" Tommy asked.

"What you did, was under Rita's influence," Jason told him. "You own the power now. Fight by our side, and we can defeat Rita."

"After everything that's happened?" Tommy asked as the other rangers came running up to them.

"Tommy, we need you. It's where you belong." He paused. "Will you join us, Tommy?" Jason asked, holding out a hand. After a long moment, Tommy took it, and Jason grinned, though he had a sudden flash of Billy in Tommy's place, the two of them embracing, looking at the power coin on the floor of a garage. Then it was gone, and Billy was standing next to Tommy, his hand on Tommy's shoulder, and Tommy was smiling back at Jason as the team welcomed their newest power ranger.


	12. Partings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm glad we had this," he said.

**Silver Hills, California, October 2002.**

The time ship touched down on the beach outside of Silver Hills early in the morning. "Sorry we couldn't get you back sooner," Trip was saying, "but to make sure we didn't cross time limes inadvertently, it's actually the Saturday after you left."

"Good thing I let Dad know what we were doing," Wes said with a wince. "Well, that we would be going after Eric and Doc. He already knew they had gone missing," he added as they left the ship with the others, the four men from this time period carrying their bags. They'd given the civilian clothing from the past back to the rangers and Eric and Wes had gone back to their Silver Guardian uniforms, while Billy and Jason were in their civilian clothing.

"Glad we were able to set history right," Billy said now, looking back at the Time Force Rangers. "I don't know that I wanted to have the same kind of memories that Tommy has. I think he deals with them better."

"He seems to, not sure how well he actually does," Jason said with a shrug. He turned to the others. "Wes, thanks. Alex, Jen, thanks for letting me come with you on this, and thanks for getting Billy and Eric back."

"You're welcome, Jason," Alex said.

"We couldn't leave Eric in the past," Jen said with a smirk. "He'd take over the world and where would we be?"

"Wearing Silver Guardians uniforms and calling him 'sir'," Lucas said.

"Nah," Eric replied. "Taking over the world is too much paperwork. I'd let Doc take over the world and I'd be his muscle."

Wes gave Eric a look, while Billy grinned. "There's an idea."

"Never gonna happen, bro." Jason shook his head. "That gets Power Rangers on your case."

"Good point," Billy said. He held out a hand to Alex, who shook it.

The next several moments were full of goodbyes. Wes hugged each member of his team hard, knowing that this could be the last time he saw them again. Every time he saw them could be the last time, he knew, so he always took the time to say goodbye properly. These had been his closest friends for a year, he'd been in love with Jen, and it had taken him months to get over their leaving the first time. When he'd seen them a few months ago, on the mission with the Wild Force Rangers, he'd gotten over it a little easier, but still. If it hadn't been for Eric, he wasn't sure he would have handled it as well as he had. Because at least with Eric, he had part of his team with him. Even if Eric didn't admit they were a team.

"We have to go," Alex said quietly as Wes let go of Jen from the hug. He smiled at Alex.

"Thanks, Alex," he said, holding out a hand.

"You're welcome, Wes," he replied, shaking it.

The four men watched as the ship disappeared into the time hole, heading back to their future, their lives.

"So," Jason said, looking at the other men, "anyone got someplace I can crash? Not sure I want to drive back to Angel Grove tonight."

"I've got room at my place," Wes said. "Let me call Phillips, he'll come pick us up." He saw Eric wince, but didn't say anything. "Besides, he'll probably insist on feeding us all once he learns we're back. And Dad will want to see Eric and me, make sure his Silver Guardian co-commanders are in one piece." He dialed the phone and turned away, not paying attention to the others as he reassured Phillips they were all okay and they were ready to come home. He then dialed their second in command at the Silver Guardians, and asked her to bring Eric's Silver Guardian SUV to the Collins house, so Eric would be able to drive home. He figured either Doc would crash at Eric's place or he'd stay at Wes' place, either one. Even if he wanted to go home, Eric would probably drive him home, given how close they were. He ignored the pang of jealousy in his chest at the thought of Eric and Doc together. Eric had chosen, and Wes had to respect that.

When he turned back to the group, Eric was standing close to Doc as he and Jason were talking. "I don't know, Jase," Doc was saying. "I just... I don't know if I'm ready to see Tommy again. And it has nothing to do with the adventure we just had and everything to do with my leaving Earth."

"I know, but Tommy's going to be bugging me. Unless he gets too caught up in his studies. I think he'd still writing his dissertation," Jason said thoughtfully.

"Oliver's a grad student?" Eric asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, going for his PhD in paleontology at UCLA. They've got some fast track program for him, I don't know." Jason shrugged. "He said he'll have it in six years."

"Slacker," Doc said with a grin. "I got my two PhDs in five years."

"Not everyone is a genius like you, Doc."

"True, if they were, the world would be frighteningly homogenous."

Jason and Eric shook their heads. Wes smiled. "So, Phillips is sending a car for us, he's cooking, and the Silver Guardians are bringing your SUV to the house so you'll be able to head home from there," he added to Eric.

"Thanks," Eric said.

Doc looked thoughtful. "Look, Jase, tell Tommy that Wes and Eric were able to track me down, and that you were able to talk to me, and I didn't leave Aquitar because of bad reasons. But I'm just not ready to get back to, well, everything. I'm happy where I am."

No, he wasn't, Wes could see. He saw the shadows in Doc's eyes, especially as he glanced at Eric. But he didn't say anything. He could ask later.

"Okay, bro, I'll tell him. But you know Tommy, once he gets a hold of something, he's going to go after it."

"I know, and I'll deal with that when I can."

Anything else was forestalled by the limousine pulling up to them. The back door opened as soon as it stopped, and Albert Collins, Wes' father, emerged from the car, heading toward them at a fast pace. "Wesley!" he said, pulling his son into a hug. "I've been so worried."

"Sorry, Dad, but we couldn't get back sooner, not unless we wanted to mess up timelines."

"That's okay," he said, pulling back. "You're back now." He smiled at his son, then turned and held out a hand to Eric. "Glad you're back, Eric. You and Doctor Cranston gave us quite the scare. What happened?"

Eric shook Albert Collins' hand. "Spontaneous time hole, sir," he said. "Sent Doctor Cranston and I back in time."

"So we holed up somewhere to try to not change history until Wes and Jason came for us," Doc added, shaking his boss' hand. "It's good to have friends with time ships," he added.

"I'll second that," Jason said. He shook Albert Collins' hand. "Thanks for letting Wes go to get Billy. He's one of my oldest friends, even if he doesn't tell me when he's back in the country," he added with a grin at Doc.

Doc shrugged. "I had things to do, people to avoid."

"Well, this sounds like quite a story that you probably can't tell me," Albert said with a knowing smile. "Let's get home, and you can tell me at least what is available to tell."

"Sure thing, dad," Wes said as they headed for the car. "I'll just say this, though, I have a better respect for what Jen and the others went through, being in a time period without things we take for granted."

"You lived through it once," Eric reminded him as they got into the car.

"I didn't know what I was missing then," Wes retorted as the car started.

"Not my fault," Eric said.

"Yes, it is, you fell through the time hole!"

As Eric replied, Wes saw his father, and Jason and Doc, shaking their heads and smiling. Wes had to smile, too. It was good to be home.

* * *

They said goodbye to Wes, Jason, Albert Collins, and Phillips after an extraordinary welcome home meal. Albert had offered them rooms, but Billy and Eric had declined, citing their own abodes nearby.

By unspoken agreement they went to Eric's house. Alice, Eric's neighbor, had clearly been over to take care of the birds. Eric smiled and went over to them. Billy took their bags into the bedroom, setting them on the bed. He felt his morpher in his back pocket and pulled it out, sticking it into the side pocket of his bag. He paused as he found something unexpected in the bag. He pulled out the men's red and gold ring and blinked at it for a few seconds before remembering. He'd found it in the locker room at the Silver Guardians headquarters, before the spar with Eric. The ring was inscribed with Eric's name and graduation year.

He stared at the ring, a feeling settling over him. He glanced at his epiphany gem, noticing that the diamond like gem in the six o'clock position was turning a bluish color. Eric would have his epiphany soon, he knew now with an inevitable certainty, and this ring was part of that epiphany. 

Swallowing, Billy stuck the ring in the pocket of his jeans. He should tell Eric, give him the ring. Let Eric go to Wes, let the soulmates be together.

But he wasn't that selfless. He wanted to spend one last night with Eric. These past few days had been hard, heavily emotional, and he wanted some comfort. He knew he could call Jason and have a friend around, but he didn't want that now. He wanted his lover, for one last night.

"Doc, everything okay?" Eric asked, putting his hands on Billy's shoulders.

"Yeah," Billy said. "Just. It was long few days. It was hard, seeing my younger self as the green ranger. I'm glad we managed to break the spell before we left."

"Yeah," Eric said, kissing Billy's neck. "It would have eaten at you if we'd reset time before that happened." He paused. "Was it just me, or did that Billy and Jason look really close?"

Billy couldn't suppress a smile, one that faded quickly. "They had just started dating when Jason became a ranger."

"Just the wrong time for the Floating Head in a Jar to interfere with their lives. You were right, he created a perfect storm for Rita to find her green ranger."

"But if Jason and Billy hadn't been dating it would have been harder to break the spell without a fight. Jason offered to give up his own ranger powers to stay with Billy. That really broke through to him."

Eric's arms came around Billy's waist. "A ranger giving up his powers to stay with someone is one hell of a gesture. It would be hard to not be moved by that. Not sure I could resist that."

"Would you give up the Quantum powers for someone?" 

"I gave them to Wes to help him during the final battle against Ransik."

"And you claim you weren't part of his team."

Eric rested his chin on Billy's shoulder. "By the end I was, but it's more fun to harass Wes." He sighed. "You and Jason?"

"No. I guess with Tommy there, Jason and my relationship was different. Not saying I didn't have a crush, but this was years ago." Not so long ago but it was still moot. Jason wouldn't want him. He turned to Eric, pressing his lips to Eric's jaw. "Do you really want to talk about this, or can I worship at the temple of Eric the way I wanted to last weekend?"

"I don't see how I can object to that," Eric said with an answering smirk. Billy turned in Eric's arms and kissed him hard, using a hand to hold Eric's head in place. Eric leaned into the kiss, his hands coming up to settle on Billy's hips. They kissed for long moments, Billy demanding and Eric giving. 

Billy wondered, as he broke it off for air, if Eric suspected that this was the end. But would he think it was because of younger Jason and younger Billy being together? Would he think that Billy wanted his Jason? As he searched Eric's eyes, all he saw was desire. Billy smiled and leaned in, the kiss softer this time, the two of them melting into each other, hands roaming over clothing, Billy tugging at Eric's utility belt.

"Let me," Eric said, pulling back. "Don't want you to get hurt trying to deal with my uniform equipment."

Billy smiled and leaned in to kiss Eric's lips. "All right." He stepped back and stripped his own clothing off, sneaking peeks at Eric as he undressed. Eric was gorgeous, lean and muscle and power that Billy knew could hurt, but could also be the tenderest thing he'd ever experienced. He would miss this. 

"You here, Doc?" Eric asked softly, a hand cupping Billy's cheek. He stroked the cheekbone with his thumb. "You look a million miles away. Or at least nine years away."

"Sorry," Billy said, leaning into the touch. "Just... I don't know how the others do it, traveling in time."

"Last time I traveled was millions of years in the past, it was a little easier. I came home with a Q-Rex," Eric said with a smile. He drew Billy in, sliding a hand around to rest in the middle of Billy's back. They kissed again, slower, lingering, drawing out the anticipation. Billy finally drew back, pushing lightly at Eric until he was sitting on the bed. Eric smiled and moved up so he was laying on it, and Billy straddled him, leaning down to lick across Eric's collarbones, up his neck to tug at an earlobe with his teeth, getting a groan from Eric, who moved restlessly under him, their erections brushing together, causing both of them to hiss at contact.

Billy continued his downward exploration, retracing his path on the other side of Eric's neck, pausing at the spot just under his collarbone that made Eric suck in a sharp breath in arousal. Licking and sucking, he moved down over Eric's chest, to his nipples, then down his abs, until he hovered just over Eric's erection, his breath causing it to twitch.

"Billy," Eric breathed. Billy looked up to see Eric looking at him, eyes dark with arousal, fists clenched in the bedsheets.

"Yeah?" Billy asked, leaning down to lick at the head of Eric's erection.

"I want you, in me," Eric said, arching up into the touch.

Billy smiled, giving a last kiss to the tip, smirking at the groan he received, before moving up to kiss Eric, a desperate kiss on his lover's part. Billy fumbled in the drawer for the lube and condoms, dropping them on the bed to devote himself to the kiss before pulling back and reaching for the lube.

He took his time, watching as Eric reacted to his fingers, the coolness of the lube. He loved how Eric writhed on the bed and the delicious sounds his lover made as he was opened up. Eric wasn't one to let himself be on the bottom often, but when he did, he was gorgeous in his desire.

Finally, Billy rolled the condom onto himself and moved up, pushing up Eric's legs, leaning down to the kiss the man as he entered him, both of them moaning into the kiss as they joined together. Billy waited, twitching, until Eric looked up at him and murmured, "Fuck me."

That was all it took. Billy took Eric's lips in a hard, dark kiss, thrusting into his lover, hard and fast and trying to get as close as he could, trying to remember this last night, devouring Eric with his mouth and body until Eric was crying out, spilling into the space between them, clenching down around Billy, who gave one last hard thrust before stilling, groaning out Eric's name as he came.

He collapsed onto Eric, nuzzling idly at his neck, breathing heavily, his heart slowly returning to normal. One of Eric's hands had come up to stroke at Billy's back. Neither man said anything for the longest time. Finally, Billy turned and gave Eric another, longer kiss. He slipped out of Eric, both men wincing a little, before Billy got up to dispose of the condom and get warm cloths to clean them up. When he returned from the bathroom and tossing the cloths into the hamper, Eric had ditched the top sheet they'd soiled and was spreading another one on the bed, looking up at Billy with clear invitation. Billy walked over and got into the bed, Eric following. Without words, they kissed again, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The sun shining through the windows woke Eric up the next morning. Judging by the angle, it was still early. Doc was still asleep, head lying on Eric's chest, one of his favorite places to sleep. He seemed soothed by the sound of a heartbeat under his ear. Eric shifted, one hand coming up to stroke idly through Doc's hair as he thought.

Last night had been incredible. Not that he and Doc were bad in bed together, even if it was just a quick hand job before sleep the sex was good, but nothing like last night had been. Doc had been focused, seemingly determined to drive Eric out of his mind, and he had succeeded. He grinned a bit; he was sore in all the right places. Good thing today was Sunday. 

Still, he couldn't help but feel there was something else behind last night, behind Doc's determined focus. He looked down at his lover consideringly. It almost felt like a last fling, a goodbye. That Doc wanted one last night with Eric. 

Had seeing the younger Billy and younger Jason together, in the first throes of teenage love, shown Doc what he could have with the Jason Scott in this time period? Was this a goodbye because Doc was going to try for something with Jason? Or even if he wasn't, had something about going back to his past made him not want Eric anymore?

Doc shifted in his sleep, nuzzling at Eric's chest. "Eric," he sighed, settling back into sleep as Eric stroked his hair. At least that answered one question, Doc wasn't thinking of someone else when he was in Eric's bed.

But what if Doc was thinking of leaving? They'd not made any promises, never said they'd loved each other. Eric wasn't sure he was truly in love with Doc. He had feelings for the man, yes, deep feelings and if they stayed together like this for the rest of their lives, he wouldn't object. But he wasn't sure that he wanted to choose be with Doc for the rest of his life, 'til death do them part, if such marriage were legal. He'd never been sure of anyone he'd ever dated, male or female, enough to want to spend the rest of his life with them. Except one.

Wes.

They hadn't even really dated, that was the sad part. It had been hanging out, studying, partnering in karate class. And one night, when most of their classmates had been out at a party on some other classmate's father's yacht, they'd spent the entire night together in Wes' dorm room, watching movies on Wes' VCR, and talking about anything and everything. It had been the first time that Eric had really been able to relax at school. Usually, he'd been holding himself in, seeing the scorn on his classmate's faces at Eric, the charity case, the scholarship student that wasn't from their side of the tracks, who wore the wrong brand of watch and didn't wear cologne or the special brand of aftershave it seemed every kid had. If it wasn't for the fact that the school supplied their uniforms, from shirt to tie to jacket to pants, he knew he'd be lacking in that area as well. He knew he was on weekends, when the school dropped the uniform requirement. His jeans and shirts never seemed to be as crisp or expensive as the others, even Wes'.

But Wes, for some odd reason, had never seemed to care about that. He'd never seemed to care about any of his classmates the way he did Eric. He scorned a lot of the things his classmates did, and it hadn't been from a position of feeling superior to them, but more from a position of just not wanting to be them, even subconsciously. Maybe Wes had been destined to be a Time Force Ranger, Eric thought now, already setting himself up to accept things that were different than what he grew up with, willing to fight for those who didn't have anyone else to fight for them, to save the world. He wasn't like Eric, who saw that school as an opportunity to try to improve himself, to make connections if he could to get out of where he was. His classmates, except for Wes, hadn't let him, instead they'd pushed him away harder, until he'd just left after one incident, when everything in his room had been trashed in what the school had called a harmless prank, but was wholesale destruction of his property. He'd stuck it out for a week after that, refusing to give the bastards the satisfaction of seeing him walk away immediately, but then he'd left. And only Wes had come after him.

But that night, in Wes' room, sitting around in jeans and T-shirts and watching bad martial arts movies and criticizing the wire work and the techniques, had been his most cherished memory of prep school. They'd been sitting side by side on the floor, leaning against the bed and talking. Near the end of the night, Wes had relaxed, leaning into Eric, head resting on Eric's shoulder. Eric was never sure what the impulse was that had him leaning in to kiss Wes. Wes hadn't objected, kissing him back, and it was so perfect, so right, that it panicked Eric. He'd pulled back, staring at Wes, who had stared back at him, wide eyed. They remained like that until Wes had finally cleared his throat and made a comment on the movie. Eric had taken the change of topic gracefully but he hadn't missed the fact that the rest of the night, his right hand and Wes' left were entwined around each other.

They hadn't discussed the kiss. Ever. But they had made plans to continue their movie marathon the next Friday. Then Eric's room had been destroyed, and he'd left not long after that. He'd gone and gotten his GED and joined the military, putting Wes Collins and that one perfect kiss out of his mind. By the time he'd met Wes again, Wes had clearly been gone on Jen. Now he knew that Jen wasn't the one for Wes, she and Alex were clearly back together, but still, Wes was straight. Maybe bisexual leaning to straight, but he wasn't into Eric, not anymore. Even if Eric thought that he could still want Wes.

But he had Doc, of the bright blue eyes and bright smile and shyness that was a facade for the brilliant personality underneath. He hadn't expected to be involved with Doc; most of the scientists barely gave Eric the time of day unless they needed something from him. But he and Doc had been clicking since he'd picked Doc up at the Silver Hills airport for the man's interview with Albert Collins. He'd seen Eric's morpher, asked about it. Eric had mentioned the idea of making them for paramilitary groups. Instead of getting all excited with scientific glee, Doc had been reticent, worried about keeping them out of the hands of persons that shouldn't have them, talking about voice locks and DNA locks and other ways that if a cop or someone else were found with a morpher, whether it was used to make them a power ranger or even just as a secure communications device, it couldn't be used against them, or used by someone else. 

_"I mean, that guy who was attacking Silver Hills, Rancid?"_

_"Ransik," Eric had corrected with an amused smile twitching his lips, glancing at Doctor Cranston in the passenger seat of the SUV._

_"Right, Ransik. What is with those names, it's worse than Zedd or Mondo in Angel Grove. At least Rita was normal, well, a normal name at least. Anyway, if Ransik had gotten his hands on your morpher and been able to use it, making him someone with ranger powers, that would be, well, disastrous. Even an ordinary criminal with a morpher could be dangerous, especially as the public is accustomed to power rangers being on the side of good, instead of evil. They would trust the person in the uniform, especially since until the Space Rangers had to reveal themselves, the Power Rangers' identities were secret. I know yours was open, and so were the Lightspeed Rangers, but even then if all you are seeing is the Blue Ranger walking toward you, you're going to assume it's the real Blue Ranger unless you are also seeing the unmorphed Ranger nearby."_

_"You've put a lot of thought into this, Doc," Eric said. "More than some scientists."_

_Doctor Cranston snorted. "Look, I know a lot of people who think knowledge is good for knowledge's sake, and that making money for the boss is the be all and end all of others. But I think we have to consider the impact of what we create can do. I grew up in Angel Grove, Commander Myers, I know what the Power Rangers can do and what those who want to take over the world can do. I don't want something I do to enable someone like Rita or Zedd or Ransik to be able to take over the world. Not sure I could live with myself."_

_Eric considered what he had said. "Huh. Wish more scientists were like that. I hope that Albert Collins hires you, Doc," he said as they pulled up in front of BioLab. "You'd be a good person to have around."_

_Doctor Cranston smiled at Eric. "Thanks. I think you'd be a good person to be around," he added as the door was opened for him by Albert Collins' assistant._

_Eric watched Doctor Cranston walk into BioLab, intrigued by him. He really did hope he was hired. He wanted to get to know Doc better._

They hadn't started sleeping together until a month after Doc had been hired, but this was one of the best relationships that Eric had ever been in. He didn't want to lose it, but if Jason and Doc were supposed to be together. Well. He could be gracious. At least it was Jason, someone Doc had known for years, instead of someone new. Instead of Wes.

"You are thinking too much," Doc complained sleepily.

"Sorry, a lot on my mind." He looked down at Doc, who was blinking up at him.

"Anything I can help with?" Doc asked, brows furrowing in concern.

Eric hesitated, then shifted so he could kiss Doc tenderly. "You can answer a question."

"If I can," Doc said, a hint of wariness in his eyes.

"Why did last night feel like goodbye?"

Doc blinked at him, then sighed. "Because I'm afraid I'm going to lose you," he finally said. "And I don't want to, but... I've known since we started that this wasn't forever, that I would be losing you to someone else."

"You go into every relationship thinking that?" Eric asked. "Cause that's a self-fulfilling prophecy there, Doc."

"No, not every one. But." He sighed, sitting up and drawing the sheet around them so neither were naked. "You know I used to live on Aquitar."

"Yeah, you told me when were in the House of the Giant Floating Head in a Jar."

Billy sighed. "I discovered, when I was there, that I am a catalyst." He saw Eric's frown, and started explaining.

"So. You think I'm one of these people you're supposed to help find their soulmate." Eric blinked at the end of the explanation. Doc had known they wouldn't last going in, knew he would be losing Eric to this unknown soul mate, yet he'd still chosen to get involved. Because if he didn't, then Eric would never find his soul mate.

The idea of him having a soul mate, well, that was foreign. One person that destiny had claimed for him, Eric Myers. That was something he'd never believed in. He made his own destiny, like Wes. 

"I know you are. I knew it last night. I know you may never forgive me for being selfish and wanting that one last night with you, but... I can't _not_ have my heart involved with my heart mate. And you are my heart mate, even if you are not my soul mate, Eric. I do love you, but I'm not in love with you. I know I can and will be happy for you with your soul mate, but... after what we went through, going back in time, I just needed the closeness of one last night with my heart mate. I'm sorry."

"No," Eric said. "Don't apologize. I'm not sure I even believe in soul mates, but if you thought I was going to reject you, I... I can't blame you, Billy," he said, using Doc's first name deliberately. "I would have wanted that last night as well." He'd sort of had that, that one night with Wes, even if it was as chaste as two high school students could be. He sat up and reached out, and Doc leaned in, letting Eric cup his face. Eric drew him in for a kiss. "I'll miss you," he said softly. "I hope we can stay friends, then?"

"I'll miss you too," Doc replied. "And I'm still friends with Cestria, so I would hope we can."

"She named her daughter after you," Eric said. "Aurico mentioned that. Her daughter's name is Willa."

Doc grinned, lighting up his face. "That's wonderful. I'm so glad she and Delphine had a child. I knew they had talked about it."

Eric shook his head. "You are one of a kind, Doc. Most people aren't so happy for their exes."

"Most people don't realize that every ex that finds their soul mate means one more step until they find theirs," Doc said with a shrug.

"So." Eric swallowed. He was almost afraid of the answer to the question he was about to ask. Did he really not want to know? Deep down, he could acknowledge what he was really thinking - he was afraid to find out that it wasn't Wes. And yet afraid that it was. "How... how do you know I have one, and who is it?"

Doc got up from the bed, padding over to where he'd left his jeans the night before. He pulled something out of his pocket and came back to the bed, sitting down and dragging the sheet over himself. "I found this before our spar last week, which seems like much longer since then, in the locker room of the Silver Guardians. I stuck it in my bag to give back to you, since it's yours, or it seems to be." He held out his hand. Eric reached for the object, and Doc dropped it into his hand.

Eric blinked at it. At first thought, this wasn't his ring. It looked like Wes', the one he always wore. He'd worn it since Eric had first seen him that fateful day after the Silver Guardians had first fought Nadira. The one he hadn't seen on Wes in a while, he realized. Wes tended to wear it, even under the gloves he wore as a Silver Guardian. 

Turning the ring over, he looked inside. 'Eric Myers, Class of 1995' was written inside. He blinked. He'd never graduated, so this couldn't be his ring. He knew the school had ordered everyone's rings, wanting them all to have matching rings for that year, a prep school tradition. But Eric couldn't afford the cost, so he'd never planned on picking his up, and he'd left the school before the rings had arrived.

Wes. It had to have been Wes who picked it up, who wore it all these years. Wes wore Eric's ring all these years, and never told Eric anything about it. 

Had Wes been waiting for Eric all these years? 

His fingers closed around the ring. His ring, Wes's ring. Wes wearing his ring. It felt... right. Like it was meant to be, from that one kiss in Wes' dorm room to now, being rangers together, even if they were not working together, to being co-commanders of the Silver Guardians, to this moment, when he realized that Wes had felt something so strong for him that Wes, for eight years, since the rings had been ordered their junior year in high school, had been wearing Eric's ring. 

Eight years, Wes had never forgotten Eric. And Eric had never forgotten him. He'd always known, during his time in the military, that he would be going back to Silver Hills. Seeing Wes that day, standing among the other Time Rangers, in that silly white overall, had felt like something was slotting into place in Eric's mind.

The way it was now slotting into place in his soul.

"It is Wes, isn't it?" Doc asked softly. Eric looked up, blinking. He hadn't even realized that Doc had gotten up and showered, judging by the wet hair. He stood by the doorway, dressed with his bag at his feet. "You should talk to him," he said.

"How can you be so okay with this?" Eric asked, looking at his former lover, who looked for all the world like losing a lover to a soul mate was an everyday thing.

"I'm not," Doc said simply. "But you and Wes belong together, Eric. I won't - I _can't_ stand in the way of that." He gave Eric a sad smile. "I'll live, I'll move on. I'll still be your friend, but I can't be everything to you now. That's Wes."

Eric got up, pulling on his jeans. He'd have to shower, and that meant clean clothes. No uniform, not today. Not if he had to talk to Wes.

"I can call a cab," Doc said. Eric shook his head.

"No, that's... you're still too important to me for me to treat you like some one night stand, Doc. I'll take you home, or to Wes' if you want to talk to Jason before he leaves."

"I think that would be good. I think Jason and I need to talk more, especially about things related to Tommy."

Eric stopped by the doorway where Doc stood. He looked at his former lover, someone he knew, in his heart, would still be a lifelong friend. He leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips of farewell. "I'm glad we had this," he said.

Doc gave him a smile, tinged with sadness. "I am too."


	13. Transitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of various revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if anyone wants to correct my Spanish, please feel free to get in touch with me! 
> 
> Translations at the end.

**Stone Canyon, California, June 1999**

Billy grabbed Rocky as he paced across the vestry of Saint Monica's Catholic Church. One of the smaller churches in Stone Canyon, Rocky's family had been going there for generations, even after moving to Angel Grove. His parents and grandparents had been married in this church, and Rocky was now getting ready to marry the love of his life. If he ever calmed down.

"Rocky, you've messed up your tie again," Billy said, making his friend stand still while he redid the bow tie.

"Sorry, Bill, but I mean... what if she changes her mind? I'm just a human from Earth, a hell of a lot younger than her, by her people's standards. We've only known each other a few years. I mean, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her, even if it's on another planet. She stayed here for me long after she should have gone back to Space Patrol Delta. I want to do the same for her."

"Breathe." Billy ordered.

Rocky stopped, taking in a deep breath.

"It will be okay, Rocky. If Gata hasn't run away after meeting your family, after going through everything the Church requires for you two to get married in the Church, if she can handle your mother being all excited over the wedding," and Billy winced at the thought of Rosalita DeSantos and her enthusiasm for the wedding, "then she will be waiting for you. Besides," he added, "Jodi promised me she would let me know if Gata called it off before you and I went out there to wait for her."

"Okay," Rocky said. "Okay. I trust Jodi." Jodi McKenna was an education major who was in Rocky's classes at a local dojo where Rocky taught to earn money for things his scholarship and student loans hadn't covered. Billy had started taking classes there as well, under a different teacher, and while Gata hadn't taken classes, she would sit in on Rocky's to watch. That's how she'd met Jodi, and the four of them had become close friends. Close enough that Gata had only wanted Jodi as her maid of honor at the wedding, which had worked out, because then Rocky only had Billy as his best man, and his brothers couldn't feel too slighted, knowing that Billy and Rocky had been close in high school.

"Rocky. I can't say this in my best man speech, and let me tell you, I had to rewrite that a lot to avoid certain things we couldn't discuss, but I don't think I ever thanked you for everything, from before you were a ranger to while we were rangers together and even after. I'm so glad you found Gata, and that you found someone who can understand you entirely, Ranger history and all. And I'm still profoundly grateful to call you my friend."

Rocky blinked at him, then grabbed Billy in a hug. "I know I've said this before, but I honestly thought I had lost you as a friend, and after everything we went through as rangers, and before and after, I hated the idea of losing touch with you, of you thinking we didn't care about you. Because I did, even if the Power made me think I didn't."

"I always cared about you," Billy said. "And I always will, even when you're off training recruits at Space Patrol Delta. Who knows," he said, "maybe you'll come back some day and start a branch of Space Patrol Delta on Earth. You and Gata would be the best choices to be here, having lived here."

"If I do, I am totally recruiting you into it," he said. "We'll need former rangers to keep the recruits in line, even in the labs," Rocky said.

"You come back to Earth, and I will definitely consider that offer," Billy said.

"I'll hold you to that," Rocky said with a grin.

A knock sounded on the door. "Rocky, _mi hijo_ , it's time," Ramon DeSantos said from outside the door. "And Jodi told your sister to tell you that Gata has not left the building."

"I told you," Billy said with a grin.

"Yeah yeah," Rocky said, straightening his tie and jacket. Billy did the same as they stepped out of the vestry. Ramon looked at his son, setting his hands on his shoulders.

"Rocky, _mi hijo_ , I am so proud of you for everything you have accomplished. Graduating college early, using your advanced high school classes to test out of college courses, the work you have done with your scholarship and student loans and working in the dojo to stay at school full-time, year round. And now, now you are marrying the woman you love, the woman you look at the way I look at my Rosalita... I know that your mother and I were not thrilled when you told us that you and Gata had been recruited by that alien agency to help work toward bringing Earth into the larger realm, mostly because we will be losing our son to someplace we cannot follow. But I am so proud of you, Rocky, and I wish you and Gata all the love and happiness in the world, _mi hijo_. _Que el Senor te bendiga y que usted y su amada esposa sano y salvo en sus viajes y le traen a casa otra vez al abrazo amoroso de su familia._ "

Rocky swallowed, then hugged his father. " _Te quiero, papa_."

" _Te quiero, mi hijo_."

Ramon pulled back, brushing down Rocky's jacket. "Now, go, it is time, and you should not make the lady wait on you!" He kissed Rocky's forehead and moved away to track down his wife, so they could walk together to their seats. 

"Your bride awaits," Billy said, gesturing toward the door into the sanctuary. Rocky looked at him and held out a hand, palm down. Billy put his own hand over it, like they used to do as Rangers.

"I'd say what we used to, but," Rocky started.

"Not the right place," Billy agreed. He suddenly grinned. "Or maybe it is." He shrugged. "It's morphin' time," he said softly. "Triceratops."

"Tyrannosaurus," Rocky replied with a matching grin. Neither of them had their morphers, both were carefully tucked away somewhere, never to be used, though they'd both been restored when Zordon had died.

They bumped fists and headed for the door. It wasn't quite morphin', but Rocky was changing into a new stage of his life, and if they looks that Jodi were giving Billy as she walked down the aisle were any indication, Billy might be as well.

Then the wedding march started, and Gata appeared at the end of the aisle. Billy snuck a look at Rocky, smiling a bit when he saw his friend looking at the love of his life like she was the only person in the universe at that point. Billy sent up a silent hope, to Zordon or whatever higher power was out there, that Rocky and Gata would have a wonderful life together. He would miss his friend, when they moved off planet, but he couldn't think of anyone he wanted happiness for more than Rocky.

* * *

**Silver Hills, California, October 2002**

Phillips met them at the door of the Collins mansion. "Commander Myers, Doctor Cranston. I apologize, I didn't realize you would be coming or I would have had breakfast for you."

"It's all right, Phillips," Eric said, a little more comfortable with the man over the past year and a half of working with both Collins men. "We didn't know we'd be coming over, but Doc wanted to talk to Jason before he left and I needed to talk to Wes."

"Mister Scott is in the dining room finishing his breakfast. Master Wesley has returned upstairs to his rooms. If you would follow me, Doctor Cranston? I believe that Master Wesley has instructed that you are to be allowed to go up to his rooms at any time, Commander."

"Thanks, Phillips," Eric said, heading upstairs as Doc followed Phillips. He found the door to Wes' suite of rooms and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Wes called out.

"It's me."

The door opened quickly. "Eric. I wasn't expecting you back here so soon." Wes was in khakis and the white undershirt and red shirt that he'd worn a lot while living in the clock tower with the other rangers. 

"Need to discuss something with you." 

Wes backed up and let Eric into his room. "What's going on? I'm guessing it's not a Guardians problem since you're in civilian dress," he said as he moved over to his night stand to grab his morpher. He must have taken it off to shower, Eric realized. Wes' hair was still damp at the ends, like he'd towel dried it but it hadn't fully dried.

"No, it's not." Eric reached into his pocket and pulled out Wes' ring. His ring. "It's about this."

Wes turned, an inquisitive look on his face, until he saw what Eric had in the palm of his hand. He paled a bit. "Eric," he said, then stopped.

"Doc found it. Gave it to me, because he thought it was mine. I never picked it up, though. Couldn't afford it, and then left before the year ended. Always figured it went back to the company to be melted down. Then I find out you've been wearing it for the past, what, eight years? Since we were supposed to get them in junior year."

"I can explain," Wes said softly, still staring at Eric, not moving toward him.

"I don't think I want you too. I think I know the answer," Eric said, moving forward. "I remember that night, Wes. That kiss we never mention," he saw Wes' flinch at that. "I remember you were the only person who tried to keep me from leaving. And you kept trying to bring me into the fold. You were my closest friend in high school. The one person I thought of when I saw the opening for the Silver Guardians. I'm betting this was your way of never forgetting me," he said, tossing the ring lightly. Wes took a step forward. "I know this is the ring you've been wearing all this time, except for these past few days, since the spar I had with Doc. Because you took it off and left it somewhere. You've been rubbing your finger since you came to the past to get us, because you're not used to it not being there. It means that much to you, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does," Wes finally said. "You... I never forgot you. I wanted more, wanted to see if there would be more, but you never mentioned that night, so I couldn't mention it. Then you left, and I had to learn to adjust to the hole that you left in my life. I thought... I thought there was something between us, Eric, and then you were gone. So I learned to cope. But when I picked up my ring, and yours was still sitting there, something in me said for me to get it, that you'd want it at some point. Which, I know, was odd as you'd left the school, but I couldn't shake the feeling. So I told the jeweler that I'd lost a bet and was buying your ring."

"Which he didn't question, given how much kids bet at that school," Eric said. 

"Not even a bat of an eyelash," Wes confirmed. "And wearing yours... at first, it was an accident. I had two rings, so I grabbed one to have for the formal ring ceremony. I thought it was mine, and since it was in my slot in the class ring box no one looked inside it, but when I took it off I happened to glance inside and saw that it was yours. And it just felt right, to wear it. I tried to wear my own the next day, and it just didn't fit," he said with a shrug. "So I wore yours, and I've worn it ever since. Because not wearing it... feels like there's a piece of my soul missing." Wes swallowed, looking at Eric. "I know it sounds weird, but there it is."

 _Like there's a piece of my soul missing._ How Eric had felt, the entire time during the military, why he was always drawn back to Silver Hills, why he'd almost turned around that day at school, to ask Wes to come with him. He'd seen it as weakness, but it hadn't been. Soul mates, Doc had said. Even as teenagers, their souls had known what their heads refused to acknowledge.

"It doesn't sound that weird," Eric said. "Not that weird at all." He moved forward, holding the ring out to Wes. Wes took it, closing his hand around it. He didn't move as Eric came closer. "Doc and I aren't together anymore," Eric whispered as he leaned in, "because I realized something: that part of _my_ soul was missing. The part named Wes Collins." He pressed his lips to Wes'.

Wes stood there, stunned, then kissed back, and if felt like the universe was finally, _finally_ , right. Like he'd been asleep all this time and woken up to find colors and sounds instead of silent black and white. 

When they parted, Wes' hands were fisted in Eric's shirt, and Eric had his hands on Wes' back. They looked at each other, breathing heavily. 

"I can't let you go again, Eric," Wes finally said. "I can't live like that again."

"You won't have to," Eric replied. "There's a reason we felt that way, I just... I never knew. Never thought..."

"What?"

Eric rested his forehead against Wes'. "This is going to sound corny."

"Okay."

"Soul mates." 

"You're right, that does sound corny," Wes said with a small smile. "And yet, it's legitimate to describe how we felt. Because I don't know about you, but I finally feel whole in a way I haven't felt since high school, even when the rangers were here, when I thought Jen..."

For once, Eric didn't find himself jealous of Jen Scotts. "Yeah, I know what you mean," he said. "Even with Doc, it wasn't the same as this is. He's not you, and you are what was missing. And I'm not letting you go again."

Wes hesitated. "And Doc's okay with this?"

Eric pulled back, kissing Wes again. "He is, because he knew, long before I did, that you and I were soul mates. He just... needed us to realize it."

Wes frowned. "I don't understand."

"Doc is, well, as he put it, he found out he's a catalyst. Certain people he gets involved with will find their soul mates, and then, after us, he's got one more person to help so he can find his own soul mate."

"That sounds like the plot of a bad rom-com," Wes said.

"I know, but... I think it's legit. He knew, Wes, that you and I would be getting together soon. And remember, he lived on another planet, that's where he learned this. Heck, Wes, you lived and worked for a year with four people from the year 3000 and their chirpy mechanical owl. We just got back from an altered past where Doc was the evil green ranger, and changed time so that the rangers would exist as the Giant Floating Head in a Jar had intended. And you think the idea of someone being able to tell that people are soul mates is weird?"

Wes chuckled. "When you put it like that," he said. He paused. "Oh."

"What?"

"Well, when we were leaving the past, Trip was talking to younger Billy and younger Jason. He said he wished them much love, no matter how long it took. I wondered what he meant at the time, considering we were about to end that timeline. What if..."

"Trip knew they're soulmates, it would just take a long time to find each other?" Eric finished. "Possible. You said he had some sort of empathy."

"Man, though, I mean. If they're like us, if there's been something between them since high school, earlier than us by a year or two. And if they have to wait..." Wes shook his head. "That's a long time to wait, feeling like we did."

"Yeah, I get the feeling Doc is resigned to it. He's been through it once before, apparently, and he said he has one more person to help find their soul mate before he might find his."

"That's still a hard thing to know, that you have one more person to love and lose. And know that going into it. I was a little jealous of him, I know, because he had you. I knew I had to respect your choice of him over me. And now to find out that he was basically with you to ensure that you and I would have each other? I almost want to thank him, but I'm afraid of causing more hurt."

"I know." Eric sighed, leaning in to kiss Wes again. "We'll have to think of something to thank him with later," he said. 

"Much later," Wes said. "When it doesn't hurt so much." He paused. "Is he going to leave BioLab, do you think?"

"He hadn't said anything, and I know he likes his work here."

"Good, because I know my dad would be upset if Doc left because you and I got together."

"How is your dad going to take this?"

"I came out as bi to my dad when we were on the outs, when Jen and the team were here. He was pushing me to bring Jen to some function that he wanted me at, his way of trying to get me back into the fold. I told him if he kept pushing, I was going to bring Lucas, since he was more my type at the moment than Jen was, but I could bring both if he really wanted me to. We argued, I told him I was bisexual, and if he didn't like it, well, he had already all but disowned me, cutting me off wasn't going to hurt." Wes shook his head. "Yes, we have discussed it since then. He's... well, he's accepting of it, even if he doesn't like it. I think he's hoping that being bi means I'll find a nice girl and settle down and give him grandkids."

"And now?" Eric asked, worried.

"Now, well, I've found a nice boy to settle down with, and we can adopt if we want to give him grandkids. But not any time soon. I missed out on having you for eight years, I want you all to myself for a long while."

Eric smiled, looking down at his soul mate. "I completely agree."

* * *

Jason looked up from reading the newspaper and eating his breakfast to find Billy entering the dining room behind Phillips. "Billy," he said with a smile. Billy smiled back, but Jason saw that it didn't reach his eyes all that well. "Do I need to kick someone's butt?" he asked, changing his language in deference to Phillips' presence.

"No," Billy said as he sat down, accepting the cup of coffee that Phillips poured for him. "No, no one's posteriors need to have a boot applied to them. It was just the logical ending of something that I knew was coming for a long while, and yet I had hoped that perhaps it would not end as soon as it did."

Jason looked at him. "You and Eric?" he asked knowingly. Billy nodded, and Jason gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, man."

"I knew it was coming," Billy said with a shrug. "As I said, I had just hoped that it would not happen this soon. But life rarely gives us what we want." He shook his head, looking back up at Jason. "I will live," he said softly. "And I don't plan to move out of Silver Hills any time soon," he added. "I like my job."

"Well, that's good, I suppose. But you know, if you ever do need to get away for a weekend, give me a buzz. We'll go tooling around, go visit Carter and Lightspeed over in Mariner Bay or Cole and Wild Force over in Turtle Cove. Or go wander somewhere no one knows us."

"Yeah, that would be fun."

As Jason finished his breakfast, the room went silent. It was a pleasant silence, that of old friends who don't need to fill the room with chatter. Once he was finished, though, Jason set his knife and fork down and looked over at Billy. "You know, there's something bothering me, and maybe you, or Eric and Wes, can help me track it down."

"If I can," Billy said. "What?"

"Where Rocky is. He wasn't on the all red ranger mission to stop Venjix from resurrecting Serpentera, and Tommy said he wasn't able to track him down. I called his parents when I got back to Angel Grove, and they said they'd pass on the message. I haven't checked since we got back, so I don't know if he even got the message, but it seems a little odd."

Billy smiled and shook his head. "He probably won't get the message for another few weeks, where he is, well, communications are slow. Frankly, if I'd kept in touch with any of you and known you all were on some all red ranger mission, I would have said to have Aurico or any of the other rangers in space pick him up."

Blinking, it took Jason a few minutes to speak. "Rocky's off planet?" he asked.

"Living on Sirius, last I heard. With his wife."

"Wife?"

"Yeah, they married before he moved off planet. I was best man at their wedding."

"You told Rocky you were back, but not anyone else?"

"Rocky and I ran into each other while I was working on a Terra Venture issue; Rocky was an independent contractor working on the computer systems, since he was a computer science major at Stanford. We bonded over being ex-rangers with no one else nearby, and the problems the Power had caused, and started hanging out more." Billy shrugged. "I never meant to tell anyone that I was back, and I never told anyone. But Rocky in a computer lab cursing in Spanish at a computer was too compelling of a scene, and since it turned out he was the reason I was there at that time, well, again, two ex-Rangers with issues, we bonded."

"And he didn't tell anyone else he was moving off planet?"

"His parents and siblings knew, and I knew, and his wife's closest friend knew, but no one else did, no. "

"Makes sense." He still couldn't get over Rocky marrying and moving off planet. And Billy knowing about it but not saying anything to anyone. Once he'd stopped being the gold ranger, other than that lovely incident with Divatox and Maligore, he felt like he was way out of the ranger loop these days. 

His watch beeped at him, reminding him that he needed to get on the road to Angel Grove. "Look, I need to run, but let's stay in touch?" Jason asked.

"Of course," Billy said, pulling out a notebook and jotting something down on it. "Personal e-mail and cell phone number," he told Jason. "In case you need me for anything, cell phone is best."

"Got it," Jason said, pulling a piece of paper from the notebooks and writing down his own numbers and email. "Don't make me wait five years, bro," he added as he handed it over. "Or I will get Wes and Eric to track you down."

"All right," Billy laughed. "But can I ask a favor?"

"Anytime, bro."

"Drop me off at my apartment? I don't want to wait for Eric and Wes."

"Of course," Jason said, thinking that was best for all of them. "You'll just have to give me directions."

"Haven't I been doing that since high school, bro?" Billy asked with a wink. 

"Yeah, yeah you have." And Jason would admit, he had missed that. He had missed Billy, period, and he wondered about that now, having seen their alternate timeline counterparts. But that was neither here nor there, and not a discussion to be having now, with Billy's relationship with Eric just having ended. He'd have to wait, until Billy was on better emotional footing, to talk about what they'd seen, and why Jason found himself wishing he'd been as brave in high school as that other Jason.

* * *

Billy looked around his apartment and sighed. It felt cold and empty, nothing like Eric's warm little house. But that house was Eric's, and more than likely, Wes would be spending a lot of time there now, too. Billy might be over as a friend, but not as a lover.

He sat down on his couch, staring at the dark television set. He hated this feeling. He'd felt it after Cestria, this feeling of loss and hurt that he couldn't really tell anyone about. He didn't want to make Eric and Wes, or Cestria and Delphine, feel guilty over finding each other. It was love, and fate, and even if they wanted to, they couldn't stop it. 

So Billy just had to accept it, put on a brave face in front of them, and then deal with his emotions alone as best he could. Because it always hurt, losing someone you loved, and though you knew they were happy, and though you knew there was someone out there for you, the small part of his heart wondered why Eric, why Cestria, hadn't been his soul mate. Why he had to wait, and if his soul mate would be waiting for him. 

Would they even want him?

His cell phone rang, interrupting his brooding. He glanced at it, then smiled at the name and number on the screen. "Hey, Jodi."

There was a pause. "Quit brooding, I can hear it in your voice all the way down here," she ordered him. Billy laughed, startled, but not surprised. They'd dated for a while, after Rocky and Gata's wedding, and somehow, Jodi had always been able to tell his moods. He often wondered if she were empathic, or just that good at reading him.

"Sorry, I'll try to tone it down."

"Uh-huh, what happened?" 

"Nothing."

"Bill, you do not brood like that if nothing happened. You get dumped by that hot guy you were seeing? Mister Military?"

"He wasn't military. And yeah, we ended it." He paused. Jodi didn't know about the soul mate issue. "Something happened that made him realize he had been in love with a friend for longer than I'd known him, actually since they were in high school. He and I talked beforehand. I knew it was coming. I respect his decision, Jodi. I could tell, when I saw them together, that they were right for each other."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you weren't in love with the guy yourself, and that your heart isn't broken," Jodi said. "Don't deny it, Bill, I can hear it in your voice. You were in love with him."

"Yeah, I was." It felt good to admit it out loud, even if it did make his eyes water a bit.

"Okay. I've got a week of break coming up. I had actually called because I'm making reservations for Silver Hills now since I have an interview with one of the high falutin' schools in the area. I'm going to kick this guy's ass, kick ass on my interview, and then you and I are going to eat ice cream and watch bad martial arts movies and bitch about military men and law students."

"Things not going so well with--"

"Don't say his name and I won't have to kick _your_ ass."

"Got it. I do have a spare bedroom, so don't worry about a hotel room. Just a rental car."

"Perfect. I'll see you in a week. And don't kick military guy's ass too much before I get there. Leave some for me."

Billy smiled, feeling better than he had before Jodi had called. "I promise."

* * *

**Los Angeles, California, October 2002.**

Jason stopped by Tommy's apartment on his way back to Angel Grove. He didn't want to have this conversation over the phone. Not with the things he had to tell Tommy. He'd asked Billy for permission to tell Tommy what he'd learned about what the Power had done to them as teenagers, and Billy had reluctantly agreed to that, and to telling him about Billy's issues with Zordon. But he did not want Tommy knowing where he lived, or how to get in contact with him. Jason and Rocky were apparently the only two red rangers he could handle knowing he was back on planet. In a way, it made sense. Tommy had been the red ranger who had inadvertently done the most damage to Billy, solely by being the red ranger when Billy had been isolated from the others.

"Jase! Didn't expect to see you!" Tommy said when he opened the door. "Come on in."

Tommy's living room had books and papers scattered everywhere, Tommy's laptop open on the coffee table, a paper in progress. "Sorry about the mess," he said. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Water, sure," Jason said. "It's a long drive from Silver Hills, and I still have to get to Angel Grove."

"Silver Hills? Meeting with Wes and Eric? Did they find anything on Billy?" Tommy asked, handing over a bottle of water, his eyes eager for information.

"They did, and managed to convince him to talk to me."

"So you've seen him? Is he okay?"

Jason sat down on the one free chair in the living room. Tommy shifted papers and sat on the couch. "Yeah, he's okay. Working, got his degree, things like that. But. He doesn't want to see anyone else."

"What? Why?"

"Billy... he found some stuff out on Aquitar, things that made him re-think that being a ranger was a good thing. Things that," Jason sighed. "Let's just say Billy hasn't forgiven Zordon for making us rangers as teenagers and not telling us the consequences." He looked down at the bottle of water. "To be honest, I'm not sure how I feel about it now either."

"Consequences?" Tommy asked.

Jason gave Tommy a condensed version of what Billy had told him. He watched his old friend carefully. Billy hadn't been sure about telling Tommy. He'd served the longest as a ranger, only Billy and Adam coming close. Billy wasn't sure if the power would have been around in Tommy's brain so long that he wouldn't believe Jason or Billy, or if he just wouldn't see it because he'd been a ranger so long, and when he left, it wasn't leaving when other teammates were still there. He, and Adam and Tanya and Kat, had left together, as a group, similar to Jason and Zack and Trini. They'd all gone their separate ways afterward, but still, in leaving as a group with only Justin left behind as a ranger, they hadn't been as isolated after leaving as Billy had been, as Rocky had been, even Jason, Zack, and Trini. It had made a difference. To them, it was nothing more than high school friends not seeing each other after going to college in different locations.

"Wow. I just... and Billy found this on Aquitar? Are we sure it reflected on the powers that we had on Earth? I mean, their power is a little different, and it didn't seem like TJ or Carlos or the others had the same problem when they went from Turbo to Space rangers. And if it was that known, Andros would have known better than to give the powers to teenagers," Tommy said.

Jason shrugged. "I think, whether it applies to Earth or not, and I'm thinking it matches up with things that I, and others, went through, it's enough that apparently, when Billy talked to Zordon, he didn't deny it. That's important to me. Zordon knew how scientifically minded Billy is. He wouldn't let Billy consider that theory without refuting it if it wasn't true. Not for one of his original rangers."

"Yeah, okay, that I can't imagine why Zordon wouldn't have refuted it, but still..." he shook his head. "I don't know."

"Well, whether you believe it or not, Billy does, and it's coloring his reactions to all the rangers that we worked with. I'm surprised he even talked to me, though I guess Eric managed to convince him that seeing me was better than the alternative of me bothering Eric every few weeks," he added with a grin, one that hid his frustration with Tommy. He seemed to be discounting Billy's research, even Billy's feelings, because he didn't believe the Power could have negative consequences. Then again, so much more of his adolescence had been tied up in the Power, more than Jason's or Billy's. Or maybe it had something to do with being the evil green ranger first? Jason didn't know, and wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Yeah, I'm glad he did. I still can't believe that he didn't tell anyone he was back though. I mean, not any of us?"

"Well," Jason said slowly. "Apparently, he did run into Rocky while at school, since they did go to the same college."

"Rocky went to college?" Tommy looked genuinely startled. "I thought he'd opened a dojo."

"Nope, apparently, he'd thought about it, but once he had that injury, he decided to play it a little safer and go to college. Apparently, Rocky is the one that lives off planet now, but Billy wouldn't tell me where, just that Rocky and his wife were working on something in intergalactic relations."

Tommy blinked. "Wow. That explains why we couldn't find him for the red ranger mission. Too bad, would have been nice to have had him on the fight, but still. I guess intergalactic relations are important, too."

Jason didn't shake his head, as much as he wanted to. "Yeah, I guess they are." He finished his water and stretched. "Well, I gotta get going, need to get home to Angel Grove tonight so I can make sure I'm at work in the morning. Luckily, it's easy to get people to cover for me at work, since I never take vacations. Even if I have to plead family emergencies."

Tommy stood as well. "Thanks for letting me know about Billy, bro," he said. "Let me know if he does want to see anyone else. As long as I'm not knee deep in dissertation, I'll meet him anywhere, and time, just to make sure he's okay. But I'm better on holding off now that you've seen him."

Jason nodded. "Take care, and man, get some more light in here, or you'll end up needing glasses."

Tommy laughed as he walked Jason to the door. "I'll keep that in mind," he said.

Jason jogged down the steps to his bike. Tommy had already closed the door to his apartment by the time that Jason had pulled his helmet on. _Yeah, Billy was right. Tommy didn't believe it, and it's a good thing that Billy didn't want to see Tommy, because that is one argument that no one is going to want to be around, _he thought. Tommy always did idolize Zordon, especially after Zordon welcomed him as green ranger and gave him the ultra-special white ranger powers. It only made sense that he wouldn't want to believe the worst of him, or anything bad about him at all.__

__As Jason got back onto the road to Angel Grove, he figured that he'd ensure that Billy and Tommy weren't in the same room for a long time. If ever, maybe. At least, not until enough time had passed that Billy and Tommy would be able to not discuss Zordon._ _

__And in a group of rangers, that was probably going to be a very long time indeed._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
>  _Que el Senor te bendiga y que usted y su amada esposa sano y salvo en sus viajes y le traen a casa otra vez al abrazo amoroso de su familia._ \- May the Lord bless you and keep you and your beloved wife safe and sound on your travels and bring you home again to the loving embrace of your family.
> 
>  _Te quiero, papa_ \- I love you, dad.
> 
>  _Te quiero, mi hijo_ \- I love you, my son.


	14. Amazon Space Ninjas from Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex-girlfriends, butt kickings, and Amazon Space Ninjas from Mars (poor Adam).

Billy walked out of the main areas of BioLab to greet his guest. Reception had called down to tell him that Jodi McKenna was here to see him, and Billy had finished up the test he was running and headed downstairs.

He looked around the lobby to see Jodi talking to Wes Collins. Wes must have been at BioLab for a meeting with his father, Billy figured. He paused for a second to take in the sight of Jodi. She hadn't changed much from their days at Stanford, though it had been close to a year since he'd seen her. She'd gone off to get her masters before Billy had finished his PhDs. Still, there were some changes, though he would bet they were superficial. Like the business suit she wore. Jodi was a jeans and cowboys boots kind of girl, but then again, she had grown up in Dallas, which made it natural for her. This suit had to be for the job interview she'd been on. Her hair was pulled back in a bun instead of loose, and she was wearing makeup, something he knew she hated. But still, even if she was dressed up for an interview, he was glad to see her.

"Jodi!" he called out as he crossed the lobby to greet her. 

"Bill!" she replied, turning away from Wes and giving Billy a hug. "Oh god, it's so good to see you," she said.

"You too."

"I take it this is the friend you were waiting for?" Wes asked, smiling at the two of them.

"Yep!" Jodi said. "Bill here is an old friend, former boyfriend, and hell of a sparring partner, from college."

"Don't spar with this girl, she'll kick your ass before you're even on the mats," Billy said grinning at her.

"I don't know, Doc, you were pretty dangerous in that spar you and Eric had the other week," Wes said. "I think there's a signup sheet in the break room of the Silver Guardians HQ on who gets dibs on the next spar with you."

"Yeah, who's first?"

"I am. Only because Eric stuck my name on there and said I needed to fight against someone better than the recruits." Wes shrugged. "I think he's just tired of sparring with me."

"I might have to take you up on that sometime," he said. It wouldn't be revenge, really, for Wes and Eric having their epiphany, but still. It might, in some weird little part of his psyche, make him feel better. "Anyway, Jodi, how'd the interview go?"

Jodi rolled her green eyes. "High falutin' prep school full of rich boys with more money than sense. I'm going to hate it there if I get the job, but on the other hand, it's a hell of a resume padder. So." She shrugged. "If I get it, I'm moving to Silver Hills."

"Wait, you interviewed up at the prep school?" Wes asked. "I'm an alumnus; if you want, I can put in a good word for you."

"No thanks," Jodi said. "I'd rather get it on my own merit than because someone who doesn't know me vouched for me."

"I like her already, and I have no idea who she is," Eric said as he entered the conversation, coming up behind Wes. Jodi glanced at Billy, who gave her a shrug that basically acknowledged that, yes, Eric was his ex.

"Jodi McKenna," she said sweetly. "An old friend of Bill's from college." She gave Eric an unimpressed stare. "You must be Eric." Her voice was ice. Billy sighed, knowing this was not going to be fun.

Eric stared at her, then nodded. "Billy's talked about you," he said. "Glad he's got friends in town."

"Mmm." Jodi was noncommittal. She looked up at Billy. "Can you duck out of here for the day? Or should I find some place to amuse myself?"

"I can't leave just yet, I've got tests running." He pulled out his key ring that he'd grabbed on his way downstairs and handed it to her. "Here, feel free to invade my apartment while you're waiting. Just don't eat all the ice cream before I get home."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I picked up a couple of horribly bad and stereotypical martial arts films before I left Texas, I'll save the ice cream for when we're watching those and yelling at the bad form."

Billy grinned. "I should be home by seven," he said.

"I'll pick up dinner somewhere," she replied, going up on tiptoes to give Billy a kiss on his cheek. "Don't blow anything up that you didn't intend to blow up."

"It was one time!" Billy replied. Jodi just laughed at him as she left.

"Friend of yours, Doc?" Eric asked.

"Former girlfriend, still good friend, and sparring partner. And probably the person who is going to eat me out of ice cream before the first movie is done," he said with a shrug.

"Former girlfriend? I thought--" Wes stopped as Eric kicked his ankle.

"Bi," Billy said with another shrug. "Anyway, I better get back to work. Take care, Wes, Eric." He gave them a wave and headed back for the lab. Damn it, he thought. For some reason, seeing Eric and Wes together, knowing they were soul mates, still hurt, and maybe it was because he did have to see them almost every day. He hadn't had to see Cestria and Delphine often before he'd left Aquitar. But he didn't want to leave BioLab and the work he was doing, not yet.

So he'd just have to deal with it.

* * *

"No."

Wes turned to Eric. "What?"

"You are not calling the school and throwing your weight around to get Doc's friend hired."

"I wasn't going to," Wes said.

Eric glared at him.

"Okay, I was thinking about it."

"Yeah, and she probably would kick your butt for it, and then Doc would be upset, too." Eric understood what his soul mate was wanting to do, but he knew that neither Doc nor Jodi would appreciate it.

They headed back to their office in silence. "Look," he said, once the door was closed behind them. "I just... I feel bad, you know? Doc stepped back to let us be together, but he just looks so... unhappy."

"I know," Eric said, thinking of the few times he'd seen Doc around the labs. It seemed like he had a permanent sadness behind his blue eyes now. "But interfering in his life, or his friend's life, isn't going to help. Honestly, it'll just piss him off more. We just need to give him time, Wes."

"That's rather sentimental from you."

"Wes, I was involved with the man." Eric pulled Wes into an embrace. "I know him, as well as anyone could know him, and he'll be okay, he wasn't lying when he said he knew this was coming. But that doesn't mean it still didn't affect him. And the only cure I know of for a broken heart is time."

"Except in our case, when time just made it worse until we were together." Wes sighed against Eric's neck. "Ok. I promise I won't interfere."

"Thank you," Eric said, leaning in to kiss Wes. It wasn't a passionate kiss, not while they were in uniform in the office, but since the door was closed, he felt he could be a bit more flexible. Usually, he wasn't one for public displays of affection at all, especially at work. But with Wes, he couldn't seem to help it. Hopefully, it would calm down soon. "You meeting with the contractor today on that new, slightly renovated, clock tower monstrosity?"

"Hey!" Wes said with good humor. "That was my home for a year, excuse me if I wanted to bring it back in some manner. Besides, I need a place to live that isn't with my dad, and that's as good a place as any. Also discreet enough if I were to have overnight visitors," he added with a pointed look at Eric. They hadn't quite reached that part, at least not at Wes' place. Wes had stayed at Eric's a few times, and it had been wonderful to have his soulmate in his arms as they went to sleep and when he woke up. If Eric had his way, he'd sleep that way every night. 

Maybe the clock tower would give them more privacy. Wes was talking about adding an attached garage on the back of the structure, some more modern plumbing on other floors, but keeping it with the rustic feel it had had when he and the Time Force Rangers had lived there. Eric couldn't find himself objecting to Wes moving out of his father's house. It was just... he wasn't moving into Eric's house, and that felt wrong to him. He wanted his soul mate with him at all times.

Maybe, he suspected, one of them would end up moving into one another's house. Which meant that he would probably be in the clock tower. Wes was attached to the place, and he didn't blame him. He was somewhat attached to his house, as the first house he'd bought for himself. But to be with Wes, well, selling it wouldn't be so bad. Once they had a place. Together.

With a final kiss, he let Wes do go, heading toward his desk. "We've got paperwork to do," he said. 

"Yes, sir," Wes said with a wink as he headed to his own desk.

"You can call me that later," Eric said with a smirk, getting a wide eyed look from Wes. Oh, this promised to be a fun night.

* * *

"Is that lasagna I smell?" Billy asked as Jodi swung open the door to his apartment. He'd had to knock on his own door as he'd given her his keys, and hadn't thought about a spare set. He'd have to have one made for her.

"Yes, it is. I decided I didn't want take out. So I went grocery shopping. I swear, Bill, your cabinets would have old Mother Hubbard thinking hers weren't the worst. And since when do you drink Heineken? Hell, I thought you hated beer."

"It's an acquired taste. And that's better than some other brands."

"God, yes. At least you aren't drinking Lone Star," Jodi said with a shudder. "That shit is terrible."

Billy shook his head. He missed Jodi, and her tendency to curse. _"I'm going to be a teacher, I can't curse in the class room, so I will damn well curse outside of it!"_ "I will take your word for it."

"Good. Now, let's eat, I'm hungry. Oh, here." She handed him his keys. "I stopped by the hardware store, got a spare of your apartment key made for me, since I'll be here for a week. Hope you don't mind."

"I was just thinking I needed to have a spare made for you," Billy said. "And this smells wonderful."

Dinner was a quiet affair, mostly taking about Jodi's classes and the end of her master's degree, and what Bill could tell her of his work for BioLab and working with the Silver Guardians. He didn't tell her about getting sucked into a time hole and meeting his younger self. That wasn't something he could really explain.

Finally, Jodi sat back and looked at him. "I'm so going to have to kick his ass, aren't' I?"

"Jodi," he sighed, "it's complicated."

"Complicated? Complicated is Terra Venture and that mess you worked on. Complicated is Rocky and Gata moving to another planet. Dumping you for some guy that he just realized he'd been in love with for eight years? That's not complicated, that's bullshit."

"Jodi, I'm okay with it. Yes, I hurt, I won't deny that, but I know Eric, I know Wes, and if they're happy together, then, well, they should be happy together."

Jodi looked at him for long moments. "Come back to Texas with me if I don't get the job here. I'm sure NASADA at Houston could use a guy with your degrees, and at least you'd be near friends and wouldn't have to see him every day. I don't know how you do it. I can't stand to be near the asshole I was dating anymore, not after I caught him in bed with one of the cheerleaders at the high school. Fortunately for him, she was 18 at the time, but still. Asshole."

"Surprised you didn't drop kick him into next year," Billy said.

"I called the cops once I saw the cheerleader uniform on the floor," she said with a shrug. "It was a very long investigation for him, and oh look, he couldn't take the bar exam because he was in jail at the time," she added smugly. 

"You are evil," Billy said. "That is why I like you so much."

"You love me and you know it." Jodi said with a grin, popping a hunk of breadstick into her mouth.

"I do. Even if it's not the same as it was. You're still one of my best friends, and I'm glad you're here," he said sincerely, as he got up to do the dishes. Jodi helped him in silence, then went over to the freezer and pulled out a pint of ice cream, tossing it to him. She pulled out one for herself and then smiled.

"So. _The Fists of the Dragon Emperor's Fury_ , or _Amazon Space Ninjas from Mars_?"

Billy blinked. "Wait, what? _Amazon Space Ninjas from Mars_?"

"Yep. We're so going with that one." Jodi grabbed two spoons and headed for the living room.

"I'm going to be throwing ice cream at the screen, aren't I?" Billy asked as he followed.

"Probably." She popped the tape in and settled on the floor. Billy settled next to her with the remote.

Half an hour later, he was keeping Jodi from tossing her cookie dough ice cream at the screen. "I just bought this TV!" he told her.

"But they're... the human body doesn't work that way!" she yelled, trying to grab his chocolate peanut butter.

"I know it doesn't, but you were the one who wanted to watch this!"

"Where's Rocky when we need him to detail what is wrong with this?!"

"On another planet," Billy said, succeeding in wresting the remote from Jodi and pausing the movie on one of the stuntmen playing an evil henchman.

"Thank you, I think my eyes were going to start bleeding. How in the world did that get made?"

"Want to know the worst part?" Billy said, staring at the screen.

"What?"

"I went to high school with that stuntman." He gestured to the screen. "When did this movie come out?"

"Um," Jodi scrambled for the tape case. "1997."

"Adam must have been hurting for work, because he would so be mocking this movie."

"You really went to high school with him? Wow. Wonder if he's done anything better than this since then. Because he's too cute to waste away in bad D movies like _Amazon Space Ninjas from Mars_."

Billy didn't choke but he wanted to. "You think he's cute?"

"Oh come on, Billy, I know you're bi, you can't tell me you don't think he's cute."

"You're right, I did think he was cute in high school."

"But you were probably too shy to go for it, I know. Ah well. At least we can watch the glorious shirtless eye candy that is your high school classmate Adam of the unknown last name." She grabbed the remote from Billy. "Now let's complain some more."

Billy grinned, digging into his ice cream. "I'm glad you're here," he said to Jodi softly.

"I'm glad I am too," she replied. "But I'm still kicking mister military's ass."

"I... really want to see that," Billy said, curious as to how Eric and Jodi would interact on the sparring mat. "I sparred against him once. He's good. Probably a few degrees of black belt above me."

"Good. He'll be a challenge."

"He's also a Power Ranger," Billy added. It wasn't a secret around here.

Jodi shrugged. "So was Rocky, and I kicked his butt on a regular basis." At Billy's blink, she shrugged. "I overheard him talking to someone named Justin one day, not long before he and Gata married. He said something about their days as Power Rangers were over, and he was moving off planet, but that didn't mean he was letting Justin lose touch with him. He said he wouldn't be like the Space Rangers. I met Justin a few weeks later. He wasn't at Rocky's wedding for some reason, but I have kind of kept in touch with him, so he has someone on Earth. But after hearing that, I confronted Rocky on being a Power Ranger. He confessed to it, that he'd been red then blue. Asked me not to say anything to you, though." She looked at him. "Don't tell me you used to be one."

"I was blue before Rocky was," Billy said quietly. "I had problems with how and why I was no longer a ranger, so I wasn't very talkative about it afterward. Rocky knew that. He respected my wishes not to talk to anyone. I thought he wasn't in touch with anyone else, either. I didn't know he still spoke to Justin. I'm glad he did, though. I mean, Justin was young." Too young, but Rocky wouldn't have known that, wouldn't have known it would mess up Justin like it did. He must have gotten in touch with Justin after Billy had explained it.

"You're freaking kidding me," Jodi said, sitting up straighter. "You. Were. A Power Ranger."

"I was the original Blue Power Ranger until the Rangers changed into the Zeo Power Rangers. Then I retired and Rocky became the Blue Ranger. He'd been red before that."

"Well, that explains why you were so good at fighting, if you'd been fighting for your life and the planet before you were out of high school. And man, explains why you and Rocky were so close. And why you weren't even blinking at him moving off planet."

"I lived off planet for a bit myself. For similar reasons, but... the relationship I was in, it didn't work out. So I came home."

"She found someone else?" Jodi asked shrewdly.

Billy nodded.

She leaned against him. "Man, your life has sucked in that area. That girl, Mister Military, me. We need to find you someone who won't leave."

"I don't think anyone can guarantee that," Billy said softly. He wanted to tell Jodi about the catalyst, about the fact that he'd love one more person and lose her, before finding his soul mate. But he couldn't.

"Still. We'll find something, dear." she said. "But now that I know you're a power ranger... I need to kick your butt again too for keeping that from me."

"Well, why don't we find a place to spar this weekend?"

"Sounds like a plan. So. _Amazon Space Ninjas from Mars_?" she asked, staring at the television screen. "Although I have to admit, this picture is very pretty."

"Should I leave you alone to drool over my high school class mate?" Billy asked.

"Maybe? Wonder if he wears less clothing in future scenes."

"You won't know until you hit play."

"Okay," she said, hitting play. "But I'm coming back here if he isn't."

"Thanks for the warning."

* * *

"Hey, Doc," Wes called as he saw Doc walking to his car in the BioLab parking lot on Friday night. Doc turned, shading his eyes against the last afternoon sun.

"Commander Collins," he said politely. Wes winced, not sure that he liked being formally addressed by Doc. But he really had no reason to invite the man to call him Wes. Oh, what the hell.

"Call me Wes," he said, though he could tell by Doc's expression he wouldn't be taking Wes up on it. "Anyway, some of the Silver Guardians were hoping for a rematch between you and Eric, or at least you and one of the Silver Guardians, and some of the scientists have agreed to attend basic self-defense courses if you can beat or fight one of us to a draw again. Eric volunteered me to be the opponent, said he'd gotten enough bruises last time. So, would you mind doing it?"

Doc looked at him. "When?" he finally asked.

"Tomorrow? I know it's short notice, but we are having a training day tomorrow."

"I'll be there. I'll be bringing Jodi with me."

"Not a problem, I'll make sure she has a pass for it. See you tomorrow, Doc." Wes waved and walked away, smiling. Eric had volunteered him to be the opponent against Billy, but Wes knew Eric had ulterior motives, mostly to give Billy the chance to beat up on the man that had taken his boyfriend from him. Not that Billy didn't know they were soulmates, but still, Wes knew it had to hurt. Losing Eric had hurt him once upon a time.

Still, he thought as he headed to the gym to get in a bit of practice, he suspected he would hurt at the end of tomorrow's match. After all, Doc had been a power ranger as well. He wouldn't go easy on Wes, the same as Wes wouldn't go easy on Doc.

This should be a good match.

* * *

Jodi stood next to Mister Military, well, Commander Eric Myers of the Silver Guardians, the Quantum Ranger. They were both watching Commander Wesley Collins, the other commander of the Silver Guardians and the Red Time Force Ranger, spar with Bill. Jodi was admittedly, biased, she'd trained and sparred with Bill back in Stanford and thought he was the better fighter, though Collins had some tricks up his sleeve and wasn't making it easy on Bill. Of course, the other Silver Guardians and the scientists that were watching, including Wes' father, were commenting on the fight, some even making bets. Interestingly enough, some of the Silver Guardians were betting against their commander.

"Doc's good," Myers said from next to her. "Then again, he was when we sparred."

"Yep," Jodi said. "He was a bit rusty when he started studying at our dojo in Stanford, but he worked hard to get to where he is now. Rocky, one of the teachers there, who Bill knew from high school, helped him. And I loved sparring with him."

"You calling dibs on his next match then?" Myers asked.

"No, I'm calling dibs on the next match with you," she said, surprising herself but standing her ground.

"Oh?" Myers asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Unless you're afraid." She crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him.

"No, just not sure what you're trying to prove."

"I owe you an ass kicking," she said bluntly. "For Bill's broken heart."

Myers looked at her, his expression changing from amused to regretful. "Yeah, I suppose you do." He turned back to the fight. "But I won't let you kick my ass," he said.

"I wouldn't respect you if you did," she replied. "And your boy's about to lose," she pointed out.

"No he's not," Myers said, just as Collins went down and the referee declared the point in favor of Bill. That ended the match as Wes held his hands up in defeat. He could have tried to tie the match, but he apparently didn't want to.

"You were saying?" Jodi asked, stretching out her limbs.

"Still not going easy on you."

"I hope you don't."

* * *

"I can't believe you challenged Eric," Billy said as got an ice pack out of the freezer for Jodi. She just grinned at him.

"I told him I owed him an ass kicking for breaking your heart. He agreed. He also said he wouldn't take it easy on me. At least it was only a draw. Besides, you can't tell me you didn't get a sense of satisfaction out of beating Collins."

"I did get some satisfaction, yes," Billy agreed. He sat down next to her on the couch. "So, when are you going back to Texas?"

"Monday morning, as I don't have classes on Monday. So I have more time with you. And who knows, maybe I'll hear back from the high falutin' prep school and they'll hire me. Which means I can move here and we can torment each other mercilessly on a full time basis."

"Or you can kick Eric's ass more?"

"That too," she said cheerfully. "Anyway, we still have _The Fists of the Dragon Emperor's Fury_ to watch."

"Just no throwing ice cream."

"Hey, I wonder if your friend is in that movie too! I should check the internet."

"Or we can check the credits at the end of the movie," Billy pointed out.

"Or we can do that. Let's order in pizza and mock it."

"I missed this," Billy said suddenly. "I really hope you get that job here."

"Me too, for both. Or, at least, I will find you a job in Texas to be closer to me."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Jason Scott."

"Hey, it's Wes."

"Hey, Wes. What's up?" Jason paused the movie he was watching to give his attention to the conversation.

"Just wanted to see how you were holding up. And to ask why you never told me Billy was a hell of a fighter."

"Never came up. Why?"

"He kicked my ass this morning in front of my men and women. And then his... well, I can't tell if she's friend, ex-girlfriend, or what, kicked Eric's ass. Well, she fought him to a draw, but she wasn't holding back."

Jason blinked. Wait. Billy had mentioned a friend of his and Rocky's from college. "Jodi?"

"Yeah, that's her. Apparently she had a job interview at my old prep school and is staying with Billy."

"Yeah, he said they dated for a bit. Guess the ex decided to kick the ass of the other ex."

"Guess so. But I suppose it worked, all the scientists want self-defense classes now."

"They won't be as good as Billy or Jodi with just self-defense," Jason pointed out.

"Yeah, but they might be able to hold their own until the Silver Guardians or the police can get to them," Wes said. 

"Good point. Need someone to help teach the class?"

"Would you mind? I know you're busy with work and all that." 

"Eh, I've been bored lately with work. Maybe I need a change of pace." Jason loved Angel Grove, loved running the Youth Center for Ernie and teaching classes there, but he really was restless, and had been since coming back from the mission with Wes and the others to rescue Billy and Eric. Part of him wanted to be closer to Billy, he knew that. Something about seeing the younger Jason and Billy together had made him think about the idea and wonder if there was anything for him and Billy now.

"You know, the Silver Guardians are recruiting. Could use another fellow ranger, even if it's a former ranger."

Jason considered that. "I'll think about it," he said. "Not sure military or paramilitary is where I need to be, you know?"

"Understood. Then again, I didn't think so, either, until Dad offered it to me after Jen and the others left. But it's a way to do good, even if we do pay the bills with private clients."

"Well, even if I don't join up, I'm still willing to help teach self-defense. Been teaching classes since I was in high school."

"We appreciate that. Might be easier to have a teacher that isn't someone they see every day."

"I might even be able to get one of the other rangers, well, former rangers, to join me," Jason said, thinking. "He taught classes as well, and he keeps up with martial arts."

"Sounds great. I'll let Eric know. I think the scientists will feel better. We might try to get Doc in on a few, maybe as a partner for demonstrations, since they all know him."

Doc, right, Billy was Doc to them. "That would work. Let me call my friend and see if he can make it."

"Great. Let me know. And Jase, thanks. And watch out for Doc's kicks, they are vicious."

"Will do." _Good for you, Billy, getting that good that you can impress Wes._ He hung up and went to call Adam, then realized something. If Adam helped him teach... if Billy was helping... Adam didn't know Billy was back on Earth. He'd have to tell Adam, but he couldn't do that without Billy's permission. He wouldn't betray a confidence like that. He picked the phone back up and dialed Billy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Billy, it's Jason."

"Hey Jase!" Billy sounded pleased to hear from him. 'What's up?"

"Well, I hear that you have a vicious kick that Wes is still recovering from."

"He should duck faster," Billy said, a smile in his voice. "He call you?"

"Yeah, he was complaining that I never told him you were such a good fighter. And then we talked about that self-defense class they'll be holding for scientists. I kinda offered to run it for him, so he and Eric weren't inadvertently intimidating them. And then I thought Adam would be good to help teach as well. But if you're going to be there, maybe as a demo partner for one of us... I have to tell Adam. And I can't do that unless you're okay with that."

He heard Billy sigh. "How did I go from no one knowing I was back on Earth to Rocky, then you and Tommy, and now Adam?"

"You and Rocky went to college, and then Tommy dragged all the reds to the moon." He paused. "You were right about Tommy, by the way. He's pretty much in severe denial over what happened. Basically thinks it's just your opinion."

"What do you think?"

"Well, since so many of us when through similar experiences, that can't be coincidence at all. So. Tommy's in severe denial. But he did have a point about the Space and Galaxy teams being different."

"The Galaxy Rangers were older," Billy pointed out. "And the Space powers are of a different origin than ours. Same thing for the Galaxy, too. It's not only Earth based powers, but a lot of the sources we used were the ones that cause problems." He sighed. "Anyway, enough about Tommy." He paused. "Okay, yeah, you can tell Adam. But if he complains, just tell him that means I missed the premier of _Amazon Space Ninjas from Mars_."

"Oh god, you've seen that? I swear, Adam can't hold his head up any more if you bring that up. I know it was one of his first gigs as a stunt man, but still."

"I had to keep Jodi from throwing ice cream at the TV screen when we both saw it the other day. And she thinks Adam is cute, by the way."

"Nice," Jason said. "We'll get to see him blush."

"Bonus," Billy added. "Let us know when you'll be in town to teach. And if you want to... let Adam have my phone number. I figure he'll need to call and yell at me in person."

"Got it. See you in a few weeks, Billy."

"See you, Jason."

Jason hung up the phone and went in search of his address book. He hunted down Adam's number and hoped the other former ranger was home. "Hey, this is Adam, leave a message after the beep."

"Hey, Adam, is Jason, give me a call back. I've got some good news for you, and I've also been asked to teach a self-defense class to scientist by the Red Time Force Ranger and Silver Guardians commander up in Silver Hills. Wanted to see if you'd be interested in teaching as well. Call me back and let me know." 

He hung up the phone and stood up, grabbing his jacket. He'd go down to the Youth Center and get the shifts rearranged so he could teach the classes in Silver Hills on weekends. Maybe he'd do a ride along with Eric or Wes up there, see what being a Silver Guardian was about. It might be worth it to find a job closer to his heart than this one was.

* * *

Billy picked up the phone early on Thursday morning, so early his alarm hadn't gone off yet. "Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"So, Jason was right, you really are back from Aquitar without telling anyone." That was Adam, and his pissed off voice. Billy sighed and turned over so he could look at the clock.

"Adam, it's 0408 hours. It's a bit early even for you."

"I'm already on my way to work for an early call, Billy. But... five years, really? You couldn't tell anyone?"

"I had issues to work out," Billy said. "I'm not sure they are worked out, but you needed to know before you walked into Silver Hills and saw me."

"That could still happen to anyone, Billy. Hell, Rocky or Aisha or Tanya could walk in there tomorrow. But that's neither here nor there."

"And if they did I'd deal with that. I've known that's an issue since I got back, Adam. "

"But not enough to want to see us first, to tell us you were back."

"I didn't want to be forgotten again!" Billy said angrily, sitting up on the side of his bed now. "I was in that Power Chamber every day, Adam, and you guys barely saw me, didn't include me in anything. By the time I got back, you were the Turbo rangers. What would have been the point? I couldn't look at you, say hi, talk about what had happened in the past few months, knowing that when I walked away, it would be forgotten by you and the others. And don't say you wouldn't have, Adam," he said as he heard the younger man take a breath. "I sent messages, those first few months, every few weeks, to you, Tommy, Kat, Rocky, everyone. How many did you reply to?"

"I..."

"None, Adam. Nothing. I got nothing back except for a message from Alpha that they'd been received. No one even took my messages to my dad, Adam! I could see how well I'd be received if I said I was back."

Adam was silent for a long time. "You... I never realized."

"No, you didn't. None of you did. I know the Power had something to do with that, but still, Adam. It hurt. How many times did you speak to Rocky after he left? Reach out to him?" Billy already knew that answer. Rocky hadn't spoken to Adam since a few days after graduation.

"I wanted to, but things kept..."

"Kept interfering, I know." He ran a hand through his hair. "Trust me, I know. I heard the same thing from Jason. And from Rocky."

"You've seen him?"

"I was at his wedding," Billy admitted. "I ran into him at school."

"And neither of you..." 

"We were too hurt, Adam. And by that point... neither of us wanted to go through this. Not with you guys. Losing you the first time hurt bad enough. Losing you a second time would have killed me."

Adam sighed. "Jason wants me to teach self-defense with him to scientists at BioLab. He said you might help. I about fell off my couch when he said you'd been back for five years, and gotten your PhDs and were working for BioLab."

"I'm sorry, Adam, but I wasn't really in a good place when I came back, and that's... something I can't discuss on the phone."

"Well, my gig ends soon, so I'll be able to teach with Jason and you."

"Oh good, I'll have to let my friend Jodi know," Billy said with a grin. "She really enjoyed your part in _Amazon Space Ninjas from Mars_."

"Oh God, you've seen that?"

"She owns it."

"I am never going to live that down, am I?"

"Nope," Billy said, popping the 'p'. 

"I hate you."

"I know," Billy said. "I'll see you in a few weeks then?"

"Yep. Have fun. Don't blow things up before I get there."

"Not unless I'm supposed to."

He hung up the phone and stared at it. Yet another person who knew about him being back. At some point, he might as well just arrange a Ranger reunion. They all had to have kept track with each other in some way, although he wasn't sure about Kimberly. He thought she might have moved to Canada after a bad incident with a stalker boyfriend. He even thought she might have joined their local police department.

He glanced at the clock. 0448 hours. He shook his head. He'd been dating Eric too long, everything in his place was military time now. Then again, the labs used it as well. It was just easier to keep it all on that time. Though Jodi had complained about it.

Getting up, he headed for the shower. Might as well go into work early. Maybe he could figure out how to modify the power converter for a lesser output.

* * *

"I GOT THE JOB!"

Billy pulled the cell phone away from his ear and winced. Wes and Eric, who were standing nearby in the parking lot, looked over at the screeching from his phone. Billy gave them a wave.

"Hi to you too, Jodi," he said with grin on his face. "The Silver Hills job?"

"YES!"

"That's great! When do you start?"

"January, as soon as the new quarter starts. They want me to come in and take the place of a teacher who is leaving since his wife was reassigned to another base in the military. So I'll be moving soon. I've turned in my thesis and graduation is in December. I'm free to move anytime. Or at least, I can go back and forth a few times, move just about everything I need to in advance."

"You know I'll help. We'll need to find you an apartment."

"Anything in your building? It's not too far away from the school and close to people I like."

"I'll check with the front office tonight," Billy said. He was still grinning at the thought of Jodi coming back to Silver Hills for good.

"You better! Anyway, I gotta run, need to call a few other people. Love you!"

"Love you too," Billy replied. Even if they weren't dating, he did love her. He hung up the phone.

"Good news, Doc?"

He looked up at Eric and Wes, who had come over. "Jodi got the job at the prep school; she starts in January."

"That's great!" Wes said. "It'll be good to have her around, won't it Eric?" he asked with a grin.

"I suppose," Eric said. "If only so she can go up against you."

Wes grinned. "I think that can be arranged. Maybe when she gets back she can help with the self-defense classes, especially for the ones that might prefer a female instructor."

"We can ask her," Billy said. He couldn't help but grin, though, at the thought of several of his friends being in the same place, even if it was for teaching classes.

For someone who wanted to be left alone for the past five years, his life was truly changing now.


	15. Messing up the 'Christmas Tree' Theme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on, new rangers, and old, appear, and Billy and the others get pulled back into the defense of Earth in a new way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm my own beta so if you see mistakes, feel free to tell me.
> 
> Also, since I've slapped the AU tag on here, I am massively playing with the history and timelines for SPD, such as they are. I tried to keep some things the same, but anything that I needed to change to fit my timeline, I did. Just letting you know now.
> 
> Also again, if my Spanish is off, feel free to sent me a note on here and I'll be happy to correct it.

**Silver Hills, California, March 2004.**

Billy stroked the hair of his companion as she snuggled against him on the couch in his apartment. He looked over at his other guests, all watching the DVD release of _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Eric was on the floor at Wes' feet, Wes curled up in the armchair. Adam and Jason were on the other couch, sitting on opposite sides, with Billy and Jodi on the loveseat. Jodi was practically asleep, but then again, it had been a long day for all of them, teaching scientists to defend themselves. The monthly classes were popular, and there was talk of making them more often, but that would depend on Jason's schedule and Adam's jobs. 

Though, Billy noted, Wes and Eric were still trying to recruit Jason into the Silver Guardians, and had been for the past year, since they'd all gone back to the past and re-set the timeline. Adam and Jodi had finally been filled in on that adventure, and on a few other things that had happened, including the issues in taking the Power at the young ages they had. Adam had also managed to reconnect with Rocky as well, once Rocky had managed to establish contact from where he and Gata had moved to after Sirius had been destroyed. Rocky had also warned them about the experiments that Space Patrol Delta had been doing on Earth in 2001, under the auspices of other scientists and another member of Gata's race. They'd been trying to create morphers, he'd told them. 

No one in the Silver Hills group were happy about that. Wes finally admitted that he'd been approached by scientists outside of BioLab to try to study his morpher, but he'd turned them down, not wanting to let others experiment on it. Eric had turned them down as well, so no one quite knew where they'd gotten their morpher base from.

Jodi shifted, wincing. Billy looked down, seeing her hand go to her stomach. "You okay," he murmured, resting his hand over hers.

"He's playing soccer, I swear," Jodi said. "Or practicing katas."

Billy kissed the top of her head. "Settle down and let your mom have a break, kiddo," he said softly. He caught Adam and Wes looking at them, but didn't blush like he might have once.

When the movie ended, the television switched back to the late night news. They were all in the process of getting up and clearing up their popcorn and drinks when the newscaster came back from commercial.

"In Reefside tonight, a new development in the assault on the city by the creatures known as Tyrannodrones. The Dino Rangers were joined tonight by a fourth ranger, in black, who helped repel the assault of the creatures attacking the city."

The footage changed to show the three rangers, red, blue, and yellow, joined by a fourth in black, facing off against a creature none of them recognized. Billy had heard about the new rangers in Reefside, but had not really followed them. They weren't from his area, so he didn't see a reason to get himself worked up over new rangers.

The creature attacked, the rangers began fighting, and the audio switched to the fight. Billy went tense as he studied the black ranger, the moves looking familiar. Jason and Adam had stopped what they were doing as well, riveted by the scene. Wes, Eric, and Jodi looked less interested. Then the audio picked up the black ranger's voice, and a very familiar _sie-kiah_.

"No. Fucking. Way," Jason cursed.

"I don't believe this." Adam had crushed his soda can in his hand.

"That bastard," Billy said.

"I take it you guys recognize that ranger?" Eric asked wryly.

"You've fought with him," Jason said.

"Tommy Oliver is now the Black Dino Ranger. Green, White, Red, and Black. Damn, that messes up the Christmas tree theme," Adam said. "And why did he have to take my color?"

"Hey, Zack was the black ranger first," Jason pointed out. "And Tommy was green before you. Then Tommy took my color, too."

"Quit looking so smug, Doc," Eric said, noticing Billy's grin. 

"Sorry guys, but at least he's never been blue." At least, not in this timeline.

"Yeah, Tommy in blue would be scary."

"Who are the others?" Jason wondered.

"Tommy's a high school science teacher in Reefside," Jodi pointed out. "You don't think he..." she trailed off, eyes wide. Since she'd admitted to knowing Justin and Rocky were rangers, and learning Billy was a ranger, they'd all told her the truth. She'd kept their secrets, and been as horrified as they were at the use of teenagers, and what the Power did to them.

"Oh hell, he would. He didn't believe me when I told him what the Power did to us. So he wouldn't think anything of it. And I know he'd been working on new powers, I was trying to talk him out of it, but..." Jason trailed off, shaking his head. "It's Tommy, he's as stubborn as they come. He'd found some weird gems that he could use. Maybe they're not part of the powers that messed us up?"

"I don't know about that, but he's basing them partially on your powers," Eric said. "I had a word with the chief over in Reefside when this all started; he wanted some advice on how to handle rangers from a ranger. He was telling me that the red ranger had a tyrannosaurus zord, and the blue ranger had a triceratops, but the yellow ranger had a pterodactyl."

Jason and Billy looked at each other. "That son of a bitch," Jason said. "Sure, he didn't use pink but that's basically me, Billy, and Kimberly."

"Glory days, much?" Adam asked. "I mean, trains up three kids or whatever as rangers, then ends up as one himself?"

"Are we sure he wanted to be one? Look, guys, the Dino Rangers have been around for a month or so before this. If he'd wanted to be a ranger from the start, why wasn't he?" Wes asked. 

"He's got a point," Jodi said, tugging at Billy so he'd help her off the couch. "Still doesn't make it right if he's using teenagers. Not to mention, he's risking his job if it gets out that he's a teacher, using teenagers to fight evil, and all of that is an _extreme_ extracurricular activity that you know he's doing without parental permission. The state would have his license for that."

"Yeah, but we can't prove anything," Eric said. "So we just get to watch."

"I hate this," Jason said.

"Me too," Adam replied.

There wasn't much for any of them to say after that, and after helping Jodi and Billy clean up, the other four left, Wes and Eric back to their home, now the restored clock tower, and Adam and Jason back to Eric's old home, which they'd kept for guest purposes. 

"How are you really feeling about this?" Jodi asked as Billy got ready for bed. She was already in bed, reading a teaching journal. Billy stopped to look at her, smiling. He had not planned on getting back together with Jodi, but once she'd moved back to Silver Hills and started working at the school, they'd started spending more time together, and they'd found themselves dating before they realized it. A few months later, and Jodi had all but moved in with Billy, though she still had her apartment. Then, four months ago, she found out she was pregnant.

He'd suspected Jodi was his child mate, and now he knew she was. Which meant that he was going to lose her to her soul mate at some point, and he had no idea when. He didn't know who her soul mate was, if it was someone they already knew or some new person who would walk into their lives. And he wasn't afraid to admit that he was scared.

"I don't know," Billy said honestly. He walked over to their bed and slipped under the covers, propping his head on his fist as he watched Jodi. "I think I'm angry at Tommy, not for kids being rangers, since we have no proof of that, but for taking what we all had as rangers, back in the 90s, and reusing it, like he's trying to recreate what he thinks is the best team of rangers, or something. But, seriously, he's a paleontologist and he can't pick other dinosaurs? Velociraptors or brachiosaurs or well, anything but our dinosaurs. He wasn't any of those zords, yet he's using them without saying anything to those of us who were. It's..." he sighed. "I feel betrayed. I feel like he just... went ahead and made those zords somehow as a fighting force for new rangers he put together. Why didn't he just ask? It's not like he couldn't find me or Jason now." As much as he already knew about the Reefside ranger contingent, things he couldn't tell anyone, he hadn't known about the zords, and that did hurt.

"Would you have said yes?" Jodi asked, putting her journal away and sliding closer to Billy.

"I wouldn't have outright refused, not until I knew more. I just needed to know."

"I know," she said, snuggling into his arms. "Tomorrow you can call and bitch him out, along with Jason and Adam."

"Yeah," Billy said. "Tomorrow." He kissed his girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said around a yawn. Her eyes closed and she was asleep within minutes. Billy stayed awake a few moments longer, then fell asleep himself.

* * *

He was in a cave he didn't recognize, but the computers around the edge and the other items made him think of the Power Chamber or the Command Center. He turned as he heard someone coming down the stairs, so this was more of a lair than the Command Center had been. 

The person coming down the stairs was in khaki pants, sneakers, and a black shirt. He stopped and Billy looked at him. Tommy's hair was shorter and spiked, and he was wearing glasses with a soul patch type beard, but there was no doubt it was Tommy. He stared at Billy, who stared back.

"Billy?" he asked. "How, what?"

"Dream," Billy said, suddenly sure. "Since last I knew, I was getting ready for bed with my girlfriend, and I'm betting you don't have a teleporter or a reason to teleport me here."

"So, shared dream? That's a little far-fetched."

"Not really. I've had them before, similar ones. The night Zordon died, for example."

He saw Tommy nod slowly at that. "Yeah, that..." he shook his head.

"Jason, Adam, and Rocky all dreamed of Zordon on that night, though I bet he said different things to them than to you or me."

"Probably." Tommy stepped further into the room, going to play with one of his sensors, but of course, as this was a dream, his hands passed through the objects harmlessly. "Damn," he said. "I wanted..."

"... to get readings, Black Dino Ranger? Yeah, we know," he said off Tommy's surprised look. "It made the news in Silver Hills, the addition of a black ranger."

"So what do you want, Bill? This seems like an intervention of some sort, in the dream world."

"Maybe it is. Maybe we worry about your reasons for becoming the Black Dino Ranger. Maybe we worry about you, period. Even though we haven't spoken since I got back, I did miss you while I was there."

"Yeah, you missed me so much you let us know you were back long before the mission to the moon."

"I had issues I needed to work though," Billy said softly. "About my time as a ranger, and the aftermath."

"Yeah, I heard about that from Jason, your theories on the Power and what it had done to us, being chosen as rangers that young. I still don't see it."

"Even if you don't see it, it affected us, Tommy. I was all but invisible. I could have stood naked in the Power Chamber and you probably wouldn't have noticed or cared."

"I didn't need that mental image," Tommy said, a strange look on his face.

"Think about this, then, Tommy. You've got, what three teenagers plus yourself as Rangers in Reefside? You really think you can be Zordon and their teammate? Because I don't think it works that way."

"I never meant to become the black ranger!" Tommy said. "It just... happened. I had to keep Mesogog from getting the black dino gem, or else he'd have the ranger powers, and that would have been a disaster of huge proportions."

"I believe you, Tommy. But you know you can't be mentor and ranger. If something happens to you in the field, what then?"

"That's why we have Hayley, too," Tommy said. "She's, well, a version of you, when we had the Zeo powers. She knows about being a ranger, she knows about everything."

"But she's never been a ranger, never had to watch innocents die or watch your friends get hurt because of something you did in the field. She's not Zordon. You're not Zordon; hell, I'm not Zordon. Just... even if you didn't want to be a ranger yourself, then why are the zords _our_ old zords? You didn't tell Jason you were making another red tyrannosaurus zord. You knew I was back on planet but didn't try to get a hold of me to get my input on a triceratops zord, and I will bet that you never talked to Kimberly about using the pterodactyl again. Even if you weren't asking us for permission, you could have at least asked us for input! You think we didn't have ideas on how to improve the zords, what we found did and didn't work? You know how much work I put into upgrading everyone's zords, each set?"

"I had to do this on my own," Tommy said stubbornly. "You didn't want anything to do with me as I recall. Or the Rangers. Hell, you blame Zordon for your feelings of isolation."

"Yes, I do. Because he knew what would happen to us and did it anyway. He might not have had a choice, but he never gave us the choice, either." Billy stepped forward. "I've seen what happens when the powers are given to teenagers, and yet someone feels out of place. Imagine how you would have felt if, when we went from Ninja powers to Zeo, we had the five crystals, and I didn't step down. What would have happened if all six of us had vied for a spot, and you weren't chosen?"

"Never would have happened," Tommy said, staring at Billy. "Tanya..."

"If Tanya wasn't chosen, then what, you'd be the yellow ranger? Or maybe the green ranger and Adam went to yellow? Rocky would have stayed red maybe, and I was blue? Or what if the Zeo crystals chose me to be red, Tommy? Just because you were chosen, doesn't mean you would have been in a different universe. If you can't get that, well, you're too tied to being a ranger. What happens when Mesogog is defeated, and another team of rangers appears? Will you just move to that town, try to mentor them? Or try to live a quiet life as a high school science teacher?"

"I never wanted to be a ranger, I didn't want to have to put anyone into a ranger uniform. But if I didn't make those morphers, if I hadn't found the zords, then whoever got the dino gems would have been screwed."

"And you just left those gems out for teenagers to find?"

"They were buried in here," Tommy said, gesturing to the lair. "They were never supposed to find them."

"But they did. And now you, their teacher, are a ranger alongside them, and you don't think that is going to cause issues if that ever gets out? My mate is a teacher, Tommy, she knows what can happen if that gets out, you will lose your teaching license at best. Not something I think you want to have happen."

"You know what, I don't know why my subconscious has decided that you are supposedly the voice of reason, but I need to get out of this, now, because I have papers to grade and rangers to train." Tommy turned and walked up the stairs. Billy let him go, knowing that these dino powers of Tommy's were too similar to the powers they'd held as morphin' and thunder and ninja rangers. Pulling everyone together, keeping others out, and not letting anyone question them.

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them he was staring at the ceiling of his apartment, Jodi curled up next to him, still asleep. Billy sighed and turned to curl around her, resting one hand over their child. At least, he hoped, this child would never become a ranger.

* * *

Jason frowned as Billy recited his dream about Tommy. "Man, are you sure it wasn't just your own dream, Bill? I mean, I've never heard of us sharing dreams before."

"It could be. Admittedly, a lot of my own fears and insecurities were coming out, my own feelings on things, and what I perceived Tommy's reactions to things to be. But. I don't know." Billy rubbed his forehead. "I just don't know."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Jason said. He flipped the baton in his hand end over end. "I think we just have to leave him alone on this, see what happens. He's not going to listen, and if we go in and try to interfere, well, he'll just get pissed, push back and we'll be no further than we were before."

"Basically, wait and hope he doesn't get killed or get his students killed." Billy grimaced. "I really don't like that idea, but I suppose we don't have a choice."

"No, we really don't." Jason stretched and moved over to the mats again. "So, another round?" he asked, raising the batons. They'd started sparring together on weekends when Jason was in town to teach, now that Jodi couldn't spar as she used to. Adam had already taken off for Los Angeles, having a meeting in the morning with a producer on a new film. He hadn't looked happy about it though.

Billy raised his own batons. "Let's go."

Half an hour later, Eric came into the Silver Guardians gym and called their fight over. "We just got a call in from Jodi, who said that Justin had called her with a message from Rocky," he said to them.

Billy and Jason looked at each other. "Give us fifteen to shower and change?" Jason asked.

"Sure. Just don't take too much longer, Jodi seems upset and Wes is no good at handling her when she's upset."

"He shouldn't be 'handling' her," Billy said flatly. "She hates that."

"It's Wes," Eric said with a shrug for his soul mate. "He'll figure it out when she slaps him. Or kicks his ass. Which I'm sure she can, even pregnant."

"I'm not taking that bet," Jason said as he disappeared into the locker room. Billy chuckled and headed that way.

"Hey, Doc."

Billy turned at the sound of his old nickname. Wes and Eric had both started calling him Billy, or Bill, after they got together, as Doc more belonged to the man that had been Eric's heart mate. But that old nickname was slowly creeping back. "Yeah?"

"Just." Eric looked away. "You and Jodi... You're not marrying her because of that, I take it?" he jerked his chin toward Billy's watch. His epiphany gem, which helped him know when he'd helped his heart mates or child mate find their soul mates, so he could find his own soul mate.

"It wouldn't be fair to her, to marry her when I know it won't last. And she's never said anything about getting married, and I know Jodi McKenna well enough to know that trying to do something like that... she wouldn't take it well." Jodi had very definite feelings on marriage and relationships, and Billy knew better than to push.

"Just wondering." He gave Billy a wry grin. "I just... still feel bad, you know?" He would only admit it when they were alone, Billy knew, and never when Wes could be nearby.

"I know. And I understand, Eric. You and Wes," he shrugged. "I can only hope for that."

"You'll get it, Doc, I know you will. Now go shower, you stink and we need to talk to Rocky."

Billy laughed and headed to the locker rooms. Jason was already in the communal showers, and Billy stripped off his workout clothes and headed for one of the shower heads a few feet away.

"What did Eric want?" Jason asked as he rinsed shampoo out of his hair. 

"He had a question about something BioLab related," Billy said as he washed off the sweat of the match.

"Ah." Jason finished rinsing and turned off the water, reaching for his towel. "Wondered if it might be something like that."

"Or wondering if he's trying to get me to recruit you?" Billy asked knowingly as he shampooed his hair.

"He's determined to get me as a Silver Guardian," Jason said with a shrug. 

"You have said you're unhappy with work now," Billy said. "It's been a year, and you haven't gotten any happier." He rinsed his hair and shut off the water, drying off as he moved to his locker.

"I guess... I haven't, but I don't know that I want to be a Silver Guardian either," Jason said as he dressed. "I don't know what I want to do. I mean, I know I want to do something, I've known that since I started teaching here, but moving to Silver Hills or being a Silver Guardian, neither of those appeal to me at the moment. So I'm still thinking."

"Well, changing jobs and cities is huge, you shouldn't decide lightly. And you know I'll support you in whatever you do. Unless you become a Silver Guardian and piss off your commanders, because that is out of my jurisdiction." 

Jason laughed. "Good point." He waited by his locker for Billy to finish. They headed up to Wes and Eric's offices, wondering what was going on.

"You don't suppose something's wrong with Gata, do you?" Jason asked. "I mean, if Jodi's upset." 

"I hope not," Billy said, though he had wondered the same thing.

"Let's not borrow trouble then?" Jason asked.

"Agreed."

Inside Eric's office, Jodi was pacing by the window, muttering to herself. Billy glanced at Eric and Wes and went over to her. "Jodi?"

"Justin wouldn't tell me anything, just that Rocky needed to speak to us right away and that it was urgent. He's waiting for us to get the connection together. Justin said it was on an ultra-secure line and not from Space Patrol Delta lines, which just makes me worry. I mean, what if something happened, if SPD is not functional anymore, or if he left or they kicked him out."

"Honey, breathe. We can't borrow trouble. Wes has got the connection ready to get to Justin, and then we'll get Rocky and we'll know what is going on, okay?" Billy asked, putting an arm around her shoulder and guiding her over to stand in front of the screen they would be using for the communications.

Wes nodded at them and dialed up to Justin. The teenager appeared on the screen, looking troubled. "Hey Jodi, Billy, Jason. Eric, Wes." They'd all met Justin over the past year, as a way to keep him in touch with former rangers, even if they hadn't been his teammates. He apparently didn't hear from many of his Turbo team, except for Adam. "Adam not with you?"

"He had to head back to Los Angeles this morning to be there for a meeting tomorrow. We can fill him in if we have to," Jason said. "But you told Jodi it was urgent?"

"That's what Rocky said," Justin replied as he looked down and began working on getting the connection to Rocky established. Justin and Billy had built the communications equipment so they could keep in better touch with Rocky while he was out in space, especially after Sirius was destroyed and it had taken them a month to get a message from him that only said "We're okay." 

The screen split, showing static in the left half, Justin in the right. The static resolved into the former red ninja ranger and blue Zeo ranger, looking worried. Behind him, Gata leaned in, her feline form visible. Then again, she had no need to hide among friends. "Hey guys. Sorry to be calling like this, but I really need to talk to you. It's, well, something I've been worried about is happening, or possibly going to happen."

"What is it, Rocky?" Billy asked.

"Space Patrol Delta. They want to establish a branch on Earth. Basically, they're worried that since we've had so many ranger teams, we're going to be a target for Gruumm and we need to be prepared. And by prepared, they mean Space Patrol Delta setting up on Earth. Not any other way."

"They want to what?" Wes asked.

"Start up a branch of Space Patrol Delta on Earth. Training academy, patrol duties, potential rangers. Everything."

"What did you tell them, Rocky?" Jason asked.

"They won't listen to me, since I don't speak for Earth in their minds."

"Why not?" Jodi asked, her hands on her hips.

"Because he's Space Patrol Delta," Eric said. "He's one of theirs, in their chain of command. So he isn't a representative for Earth, the way someone neutral would be."

"Exactly," Rocky said. "But, I did manage to convince Commander Cruger to at least meet with Earth representatives on the idea. I suggested the two original rangers from the first Earth ranger team, as well as the two Time Force rangers still in this time period. They agreed to meet with you."

"Well, at least they're willing to meet," Wes said. He crossed his arms over his chest. "What makes them think Earth will even want a branch of Space Patrol Delta, and where they hell do they plan to put it? 'Cause I can tell you now, it's not going in Silver Hills."

"Angel Grove won't want it, either," Jason said. "Hell, it's finally recovered from Zedd, Rita, Mondo, and Divatox. If SPD thinks that this Gruumm guy is coming after Earth, they'll want him and his potential targets far away from Angel Grove."

"Same for Silver Hills. We're still recovering from Ransik. And Reefside is dealing with Mesogog right now."

"Oh yeah, Rocky, you owe Adam fifty bucks," Billy said with a grin.

"For what?" Rocky asked.

"Tommy is now a black ranger."

Rocky swore in Spanish. Gata giggled from behind him. "I think I won some money from you as well, _mi cielo_."

"How does Tommy end up with four ranger colors?" Rocky asked plaintively.

"I don't know, but I'm waiting for the day he becomes the Pink Ranger," Eric said, his lips twitching in a small smile.

"Video." Rocky ordered. "I need video of that."

"We will make sure you get video," Billy said. "Because I want it as well."

"Same here!" Justin exclaimed. 

"You guys are terrible," Jodi said, her hands on her hips again.

"Yes, but you love us anyway," Billy said, kissing her cheek.

"Don't push your luck, mister," Jodi replied, but she had a smile on her face. "Anyway. Rocky, where would this meeting of mostly single colored rangers and one SPD commander take place?"

"And don't I get invited?" Justin asked.

"Of course he does," Jason said. "We need as many former rangers as we have, well, former meaning without active teams," he said, looking at Eric and Wes. "Tommy's active, so he doesn't count. I wonder if we can pull in Carter Grayson."

"He's only expecting you four. I can swing in Justin, as well, but do you really want to look like you're ganging up on him?" Rocky asked.

"Yes," Eric said bluntly. "Earth needs to present a united front. As long as we're all agreed on what we're doing."

Rocky rubbed his forehead. Gata patted his shoulder. "Rocky, you know that the more rangers you can show on Earth, the more they'd have to listen to them. Without the rangers, SPD will just run roughshod over your planet like they did a few years ago."

"Yeah, okay. Call in Carter, too. I can get the six of you, but more than that, and Cruger will start insisting on bringing other people, and if he brings me... guys," he looked up.

"We understand, Rocky," Jason said. "They'll expect you to follow the SPD party line."

"Yeah. And guys, I like my job, other than this b. s."

"We're not asking you to pick sides, Rocky. Well, not yet," Wes said. "But you have to consider it might happen."

"I know. And Gata and I have been talking about it, but. Let me be in denial for a bit, okay?" he asked with a lopsided smile.

"Back to my question, where is this taking place?" Jodi interrupted.

"I'm not sure, I figured you guys won't want to be on one of SPD's ships, and I know we don't have any of our own."

"I can ask Andros. He might have one available," Justin said. "We're still in touch."

"That would work. We can present it as neutral territory," Billy said. "Unless Andros has strong feelings either way on SPD."

"Not that I know of," Justin said. "I've sent him a message, I should hear back soon."

"Good. We'll be waiting to hear from you," Rocky said.

"Take care of yourself, Rocky," Billy said.

"I'll make sure he does," Gata said, earning a frown from her husband as he cut the transmission.

Justin looked at the other rangers. "Guys, I know I'm the youngest here, but I really don't like the idea of Space Patrol Delta setting up on Earth. Not with what they've already been doing here."

"We're with you on that, Justin," Billy said. "But if we need to be ready for this Gruumm guy... we might need to consider a carefully controlled alliance." Very carefully controlled if they needed morphers.

"Rangers working with SPD to ensure they don't cause more lab accidents."

Jodi nodded. "Let's face it, at the moment, you guys hold the power, so to speak, as the rangers for Earth. They're wanting to come in, they'll have to get some buy in from the government, and the government is going to be wondering what the rangers think. Wes and Eric are at least open rangers, so they'll be consulted. If you guys back SPD on Earth, then the government would be more willing to negotiate. If you're telling them it's a bad idea, well, they could buy in anyway, but that's government for you. Some will be more willing to listen to you."

"And SPD still has to convince the government of Gruumm and his threat," Justin said.

"Exactly."

"So. We wait to see if we have a place for the meeting, and the six of us sit down and plan before the five of us--"

Wes cut off Jason. "Actually, it's eight of us planning, if you count Adam and Carter, and six of us going. I think we'll want to leave at least one ranger who has a morpher on Earth to monitor the situation."

"Which will probably be Adam, since his job won't let him get away as well as ours will," Billy said, "and Carter's team if we need them."

"I'll call Carter," Wes said.

"Bill and I will start working on terms of an alliance. Nice to have them with you if they ask," Jodi said.

"I'll help," Eric said. "The military aspect needs to be addressed."

"Good point," Billy replied.

"I've got a few ideas on that I'll shoot your way, Jodi," Justin said.

"Great," she smiled at him.

"And I've also got homework to finish, so I'm going to wander off. Talk to you guys in a bit!"

"Bye Justin," they all called as the younger ranger signed off.

"Well, I guess we've all got homework," Jason said. "How did we get into this again?"

"We were in the youth center when Zordon needed teenagers with attitude," Billy said with a grin.

"I looked like the original owner of this morpher," Wes said.

"I was too stubborn to let anyone else take the Quantum powers," Eric added.

"I decided that Billy and Rocky needed someone in their lives that didn't take them seriously," Jodi added. 

"And we are very glad of that," Jason said, grinning at her.

"We are?" Billy asked, ducking as Jodi smacked him. He kissed her cheek. "Okay, we are."

* * *

Wes got his father to offer up the board room at BioLab for the Earth ranger meeting. Once they'd told Albert Collins about the prospect of SPD setting up on Earth, he was all in favor of Earth controlling the alliance for their own planet. They met on a Saturday, so everyone was free.

Wes and Eric, were, unsurprisingly, the first to arrive. They'd come straight from Silver Guardians headquarters. Billy arrived after they did, up from the labs. Jodi, Jason, and Adam arrived together, the latter two having picked up Jodi at work to bring her over, where she'd been spending time grading. Justin had driven up from his college in Turtle Cove, and had brought with him Taylor Earhardt, which surprised everyone. "Hey, military, ranger, we might need her," he said when they all looked at him.

"Good to see you again, Taylor," Wes said. "Eric and I and Time Force teamed up with the Wild Force rangers to fight some mut-orgs a few years back."

"Eric, Wes," Taylor said. "Good to see you again. You two stop dancing around each other finally?"

"Dancing with each other is more fun," Eric said suggestively, causing most of the others to groan and Justin to complain about his young ears.

Taylor just shook her head. "Well. I asked for that."

Carter Grayson arrived just then, Dana Mitchell with him. "Sorry we're late," he said, introducing Dana around to the others that didn't know the Lightspeed pink ranger. "We ran into some traffic on the way. But since this is ranger business and we could use some backup with Lightspeed on Earth, figured we need to brief one of the Lightspeed rangers that's handling Earthside operations."

"Good thinking," Jason said.

They settled around the table, leaving the head open. They all looked at each other, then Billy finally sighed and stood up, moving to the head of the table, standing behind the chair. "Thank you all for coming," he said. "I think, if you don't mind, let's just introduce ourselves again, names and ranger affiliations. So we all know who we're all dealing with. I'll start. I'm Doctor William Cranston, Billy to friends, Blue Mighty Morphin and Ninja Ranger."

He turned to Jason, who was on his left. "I'm Jason Lee Scott, Red Mighty Morphin' and Gold Zeo Ranger." He turned to Justin.

"I'm Justin Stewart, Blue Turbo Ranger."

"You look way too young to have been a ranger than far back," Dana said.

"Long story," Justin replied. He looked at Adam.

"I'm Adam Park, Second Black Mighty Morphin' and Black Ninja Ranger, Green Zeo Ranger, and first Green Turbo Ranger."

"That's a lot of ranger powers," Carter said.

"It was a long trip through high school," Adam replied. He turned to Jodi.

"Jodi McKenna, high school teacher. Never been a Ranger, but I've hung out with enough of them. I guess I'm representing the non-ranger contingent of Earth in this meeting." She turned to Taylor.

"I'm Taylor Earhardt, Yellow Wild Force Ranger and currently a lieutenant in the Air Force. I don't have authority to speak for the Air Force, but I'm pretty sure I can predict what they'll say on any of these matters." She looked at Dana.

"Doctor Dana Mitchell, Pink Lightspeed Ranger." She looked at Carter.

"Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Ranger and currently a firefighter for Mariner Bay Fire Department." He turned to Eric.

"Eric Myers, Quantum Ranger, current commander of the Silver Guardians." He looked at Wes, who was on Billy's right.

"I'm Wes Collins, Red Time Force Ranger and current commander of the Silver Guardians. My father, Albert Collins, couldn't be here today but he is behind our efforts as well. He's not thrilled with the idea of an outer space agency coming in and taking over Earth's protection. He didn't even like the idea of the Time Force Rangers, and his own son was one," he said wryly.

"He came around," Eric added. "But that doesn't mean he wants more outsiders."

"Honestly, the Air Force won't like it either," Taylor said. "But let's get all the details first," she said, looking at Billy.

"On Sunday, Rocky DeSantos, the second Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Red Ninja Ranger, and Blue Zeo Ranger, and currently a drill sergeant for Space Patrol Delta, contacted us to let us know that due to the abundance of Ranger teams on Earth, the space terrorist who calls himself Emperor Gruumm may be viewing Earth as a potential target, and SPD wants to establish a branch on Earth, training not only their recruits and officers but a place for their scientists and, I'm told, potential ranger teams."

"Oh hell no," Taylor said. "They're wanting to set up a military on Earth that is not connected to any Earth government?"

"More paramilitary, but yes, they want to establish a branch here on Earth. They haven't said what or where they want it," Eric said. 

"Rocky doesn't know all the details," Jason said. "He's just aware of the fact that they want to start a branch of SPD on Earth and that he doesn't like the idea."

"This does not leave this room," Billy said, cutting through the various conversations that had sprung up, "but this would not be the first time that SPD was on Earth. We all know for a fact they were here in 2001, performing experiments that went wrong, and that may or may not have affected the scientists that were caught in the backlash."

"We think they were trying to create new morphers for new rangers," Wes said. "They had previously contacted both Eric and I about using our morphers to test on. We both refused, because that is..." he shook his head. "I don't think I need to tell any of you how badly things can go with morphers and how much potential for trouble there is if they fall into the wrong hands. And I wasn't about to let them out of my sight. I went through too much with this to have someone take it from me."

"Not to mention, his is DNA locked and mine is voice locked. And Wes is the only person I've ever unlocked this for without coercion," Eric said. "Scientists don't get that level of trust."

"Not even Billy?" Adam asked.

"He would, but I know he'd never experiment on them without me being there, and knowing exactly why. I know for a fact he's got firm ideas on morphers and their usage."

"So, they've probably gotten a hold of a space ranger morpher to adapt, or they might want access to ours? Or did they get this Rocky's?" Dana asked.

"Not Rocky's. He didn't take them off planet," Justin said. "I have his morphers, for safe keeping. He knew I'd never use them and I would protect them."

"Smart," Carter said. "Leave it with someone that Space Patrol Delta on Earth wouldn't really suspect, since you were never on a team with him. They'd presume that Jason or Billy or Tommy would have it."

"Exactly," Justin said.

"But that doesn't mean that Andros or someone else or even rangers teams we don't know about let them use their morphers," Jodi said.

"Andros wouldn't," Justin said. "Nor would the Galaxy rangers."

"I know they didn't ask Lightspeed," Carter said. "Because I wouldn't let mine out of my sight either, and neither would any of my team."

"I think we're getting off track here," Eric said. "We don't know whose morpher, if any, they have. But they want to come onto Earth, and we need to deal with that. Because I seriously think that any Earth government is going to be upset with this agency coming onto our planet and just starting up without even opening some sort of dialog. Hell, wars have been fought over that."

"Exactly," Taylor said.

"But if we, well, Wes, Eric, Carter, and Dana as open rangers, go to the government and tell them, and negotiate the terms, with us monitoring them in case of issues like them just trying to take over, well, then it might be a little smoother and no one will have to fight," Billy said. "Rocky has gotten Commander Anubis Cruger to agree to meet with Wes, Eric, Jason, Adam, Justin, and myself to discuss terms of Space Patrol Delta on Earth."

"Well, actually, I'm staying on Earth to act as backup," Adam said, "with the Lightspeed rangers."

"Right, sorry, too used to having you on my team," Billy said with a smile.

"I guess I'm staying behind as well," Taylor said. "Want me to call up the Wild Force team? Wait, we can't morph. Sorry."

"It's okay, Taylor," Adam said. "I wouldn't mind having you at Lightspeed if they don't mind."

"We'd be happy to have you," Dana said.

"So how are we doing this? I know we discussed presenting Cruger with terms of an alliance, but do we want to do that right off the bat, or do we want to talk to him first? Come back with alliance terms?" Jason asked.

"I think we'd want to have something in our back pocket in case Cruger says he needs something right away, so it doesn't look like he's got all the cards, and if he's expecting to run roughshod over us, we can throw him off balance," Wes said.

"So, in an ideal world, what are we looking for?" Justin asked, hand hovering of a pad of paper. "If we controlled all the terms." While he and Jodi and Billy had worked on ideas before, they felt it truly needed the input of the full group.

Billy went to the podium where he'd put his laptop earlier. It was connected to the projector, so he was taking notes as well, on the screen for everyone to see.

"Far enough away from population centers that when they inevitably become a target of someone, this Gruumm or whoever, the civilian population is not in the line of fire," Taylor said.

The others agreed, and Justin and Billy began making notes as the rest called out items and concessions they wanted from SPD that they'd never gotten as rangers before.


	16. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning continues for the SPD meeting.

Andros arrived on Earth within a week, bringing his ship with him. Thanks to Wes and Billy's connections, he was able to land at NASADA and use the same hanger he'd used before. He walked down the ramp to meet Wes, Eric, Jason, and Billy. Since it was a weekday, Justin was at school, as was Jodi, and Adam, Taylor, Carter, and Dana was were working as well. 

"Wes, Eric, Jason," Andros said with a nod as he stepped onto the ground. He was wearing his space ranger uniform, looking between them. Eric and Wes were in Silver Guardians outfit again, and Jason and Billy in slacks and ranger color shirts. "I got the message from Justin that there is a problem that you need space transportation for?"

"Thanks for coming, Andros," Jason said, nodding at the Kerovan. "I don't think you've met Billy Cranston, the original Blue Ranger of Earth, one of my teammates."

Billy nodded at Andros, who frowned at him. "You are the Billy Cranston that Aurico spoke of? The one that lived on Aquitar for a while?"

"I am," Billy said. "Wes and Eric, as a favor to Jason and Tommy, found me, and I was able to reconnect with Jason. Tommy and I still have issues," he said with a shrug.

Andros looked at him again, his gaze going to Billy's watch. "You have an Aquitian epiphany gem," he softly declared.

"I do," Billy said calmly, ignoring the looks from Wes and Jason. Eric knew what it was. "It is part of the reason I returned to Earth."

"I wish you luck in your finding," Andros said. Billy didn't sigh, though he knew that Jason was going to have questions. Wes, from things that both Wes and Eric had said over the past year, knew of the soul mate and the epiphany issue, from Eric more likely. Wes, he knew, still felt guilty at times for having Eric as his soul mate, for taking him from Billy. Billy, beyond that first spar when he'd kicked Wes's ass in what was a petty way of appeasing his broken heart, had forgiven Wes for it, especially when he saw how Eric would look at Wes, and vice versa. Eric was Wes' soul mate, and the same for Wes to Eric. It was right, and he could not regret that.

"Thank you," Billy said now to Andros.

"At least you have the gem to help. I have heard of Kerovans who have had it happen out of the blue."

"It happened that way with my first heart mate," Billy said.

"You are a catalyst?" Andros' eyes widened. "That is rare, for an Earth human to be so."

"I know," Billy said. "But I am, and I will not stray from my path," he said softly. 

"Then I wish you quick easing of your heart on your path," Andros said just as softly. Billy nodded back, glad to find out that Andros understood what being a catalyst meant, how it would affect Billy as well as his heart mates and child mates.

"I think I'm missing something here," Jason said, looking between Billy and Andros with a strange look in his eyes.

"I think that's something you and Doc can discuss later," Eric said, stepping into the verbal fray. "We've got other issues to discuss today," he said. "Space Patrol Delta on Earth."

"SPD is on Earth?" Andros asked. "I hadn't heard about them setting up a branch here."

"They want to," Wes said. "We're not exactly thrilled with the idea, but if this Emperor Gruumm is as bad as they say, well, we might need allies."

"Allies, yes, but SPD doesn't always play well with planetary governments. They tend to think they are the only agency that is needed, and that the governments should cede authority to them. While for some, having SPD on their planet gives them a paramilitary presence they would not otherwise have, for others, it is a constant struggle between SPD and the local agencies." Andros looked troubled.

"Luckily, we have someone inside SPD that gave us a heads up. So we have a meeting with SPD to discuss the idea, and terms by which they can gain the cooperation of the rangers currently on Earth, if they want to set up a branch on Earth and have their own rangers." Wes shrugged.

"And if not, we can actively make it difficult for them to operate on Earth," Jason added

"We don't want to shoot ourselves in the foot," Billy said, "especially if this Gruumm is as bad as they say. But we know they've been operating in secret on Earth before, performing experiments that have possibly impacted the lives of those scientists, and maybe their children, by trying to make morphers. If they were willing to come onto Earth in secret and co-opt our people... we don't want to know what could happen with them having a more overt presence on Earth."

"They don't care about us, they've shown that. Time to let them know that _we_ do care, and they will be accountable to us," Eric said.

Andros nodded. "I understand. I wish you luck. And I am happy to provide you with the ship to be somewhat neutral grounds, although the fact that I am a space ranger with four Earth humans and another Kerovan may not be as neutral as you'd like."

"But you can agree to operate the ship and stay out of the negotiations, which is as neutral as we'd like you to be," Wes said. "We're not asking you to take sides; we know that your loyalties may lie with KO-35, as they should."

"True, but I spent enough time on Earth that it is my second home, practically."

"What do you truly think of Space Patrol Delta?" Billy asked.

"I think they serve a purpose, and they can do good. Just... some members are more self-interested than others," he said. "And they are the ones to watch out for. The Sirian, Cruger, is the last of his planet. He wants to stop Gruumm, to protect other planets and maybe to avenge his own, but he won't put his revenge above others. He's one of the few good ones. If you can insist on personnel, I would ask for him to be assigned to SPD's Earth base."

"We'll keep that in mind," Wes said. "It's good to have options if we need them."

"Who will be speaking for you?" Andros asked as they walked over to the cars that were waiting. They'd brought one of the Silver Guardians SUVs for Wes, Eric, Billy, and Andros. Jason had ridden his motorcycle up from Angel Grove that morning. 

"Wes probably will be, he's had a little more experience in negotiations than the rest of us," Billy said.

"If I may suggest," Andros said as they got near the vehicles. "Have Jason open the negotiations, then name Wes as your negotiator. SPD has some very rigid ideas on rangers, especially ranks in terms of color. Reds are the top rangers, the leaders of the teams. Blues are the second in commands, then green, yellow, and pink as the lowest rank. They'll respect Jason as your senior red ranger on Earth, then Wes and Eric, since he would count as a red, then Billy."

Wes looked at him. "They what? Pink is their lowest in rank? That's not going to fly."

"Why not?"

"Because my pink was the leader of my team. Sure, a lot of things were set up for red to lead, but that was when Alex was on the team. Jen was our leader. I'm not letting some outside weirdos tell me that a pink can't be a team leader." 

"Yeah, because that basically says that the women on the team never get to become leaders, based on how things have shaken out with the Power on Earth," Jason said. "And I know Kimberly had to lead her team when she went back in time. And Trini was a hell of a leader when she had to be."

"And Aisha was no slouch, nor Tanya or Kat, our yellow rangers and the second pink ranger," Billy said.

"I'd like to see someone tell Katie she couldn't be a leader," Eric said. "I think I'd need popcorn for that."

"Not to mention, Adam would be upset, because he's been the black ranger and the green ranger, and that's just saying that either he doesn't count, or he can't be second in command, which he was with Tommy," Billy said.

"Yeah, that leaves my second round as a ranger out, too," Jason said.

"And leaves us with a very unhappy Taylor and Dana," Wes said. "And I do not want to get on the wrong side of those ladies."

"Yeah, that goes." Jason said.

"True," Andros admitted. "I would not want to be on Ashley or Cassie's bad side if they heard of that."

"Of course, that would be good for turning Oliver into a pink ranger," Eric said.

"You are not going to let go of that, are you, Eric?" Jason asked.

"Nope," Eric replied. "You can't tell me you don't want to see that."

"I think I want to see that," Andros said. "I'm pretty sure most of my teammates would as well. Zhane would find it hysterical. Karone would probably challenge him to see who the better pink ranger was."

"We are making this happen then," Billy said with a dark grin. He could definitely make it happen.

"Anyway," Jason said. "Back to BioLab?"

"Meet you there," Eric said, getting behind the wheel of the SUV.

* * *

They made good time back to BioLab, and Carter, Adam, Dana, Taylor, and Justin were waiting for them, Justin via the screen setup, as he was clearly in his apartment. "We heard from Rocky," Justin said. "The Space Patrol Delta on Earth contingent will be in Earth orbit on Saturday. We're good with the six rangers that we want. They said they'll be bringing six representatives as well."

"Sounds fair," Wes said. "Andros, you've met Carter, Lightspeed Red, next to him is Dana Mitchell, Lightspeed Pink, Taylor Earhardt, Wild Force Yellow, and Adam Park, Mighty Morphin' and Ninja Black and Zeo and Turbo Green."

"Almost as many colors as Tommy," Andros said with a nod.

"Tommy's now active again, Dino Thunder Black," Adam said. "But the first person who decides I need to be a pink or yellow ranger better run."

"What's wrong with being a pink ranger?" Dana asked, her hands on her hips.

"Or a yellow ranger?" Taylor asked.

"I look horrible in both colors," Adam replied.

"He's got a point," Billy said.

The girls eyed him for a moment, but relented. Adam looked at Billy with gratitude. Billy grinned. Adam had almost been on the wrong end of a pink and yellow ass kicking.

Wes, Eric, and Jason, along with Carter, Dana, Adam, Taylor, and Justin on screen, began talking about the upcoming meeting with Space Patrol Delta on Earth. Billy went to check the text messages on his phone, to see if Jodi had sent anything. He only had one text from her.

"URGE 2 KILL RISING"

He shook his head and texted back. "YOU DONT LOOK GOOD IN ORANGE".

"Billy," Andros said from behind him. Billy tuned to see the Space ranger standing near him. 

"Hey, Andros."

"I apologize if I said something I should not have," he said. "About your gem."

"Eric already knew about the gem, and if hasn't told Wes already, then he will. Jason was the only one who didn't know about it or what it represents."

"Is that why you never told him you were back?" Andros asked. "Because of the epiphany gem, and the fact that you are a catalyst?"

"No," Billy sighed. "That is why I came back to Earth, the water priest on Aquitar told me that I would not have my own epiphany until did come back to Earth, and my last two mates that I needed to help were on Earth. Cestria, my first heart mate, was an Aquitian. Eric was my second heart mate, until he had his epiphany and so did Wes."

"They do seem to be much more closely bonded than they were when I saw them for the moon mission," Andros said, looking over at them. Though they were not touching, they were standing close to each other, and it was clear there were deep emotions between them.

"Yeah, it's been pretty recent. We went through some things and then Eric had his epiphany. So he and Wes are soul mated now. I just have to help my child mate, Jodi, find her soul mate."

"She is carrying your child now? Or has borne your child?"

"Carrying now," Billy said. "The child will not be born for another few months." he sighed. "If I wasn't the catalyst, I would marry her, have more than one child, and have a life with her. I'm lucky in that she doesn't seem to feel the need to get married. I suspect she would reject the idea if I brought it up."

"Her soul may know that you are not her true mate, and therefore she doesn't feel comfortable binding herself to you in that manner, the same way you do not feel comfortable binding her to you." He paused. "Do you know who her soul mate is?"

"I have an idea," Billy said slowly, looking at the ground. "Little things that I've seen over the past year, but I do not wish to speculate, in case it is overheard and taken the wrong way," he said.

"I can understand that. And what of you, do you know who your soul mate is?"

"I don't. I don't know if I've met him or her, if I've known them for years or just passed them on the street, or even if they're not from the planet, but I won't meet them until they come to this planet. If you were worried," he said with a grin, "I don't think you are my soul mate."

Andros laughed at that. "I was not worried, but I would not have found it to be a hardship," he said. "But I am glad you are taking this well. Not all persons who are not Aquitians accept being catalysts."

"I couldn't let my own feelings stand in the way of others finding their soul mate," Billy said simply. "I hate being one, I hate..." he sighed, turning away to look out the window. "I hate that I have gotten my heart broken twice, and I'm supposed to smile and be happy for the other person, because they found their soul mate, and I helped them do so. I hate that my own child will potentially not know me, or only see me on weekends and rare days during the week, that he or she will call someone else 'dad', potentially, because I am a catalyst and their mother will be finding her soul mate and living with him or her." He sighed again. "I look at Cestria and Delphine and look at Eric and Wes and know that it's worth it, to find a soul mate, I know I'll see the same when I look at Jodi and the person she is soul mate to, but right now... it's not worth it."

Andros put a hand on Billy's shoulder. "I know, no one can truly understand the anguish that a soul mate catalyst goes through. But I believe that when you find him or her, Billy, it will be more than you would ever have dreamt it to be."

Nodding, Billy wiped at his eyes. "Thanks, Andros." He hadn't been crying, but it was close to it. "I appreciate the support."

"Anytime," he said. "Unless your soul mate turns out to be my sister Karone, in which case, all bets are off."

Billy laughed at that. "I don't think you have much to worry about there. Something is telling me that my soul mate is male. So unless it's Carlos, Zhane, or T.J., I think you're good. Well, I suppose it could be you," he said, "and I just don't realize that until after Jodi finds hers."

"Possible," Andros said. "What does your instinct tell you?" 

Billy closed his eyes and listened to that part of him that told him that Eric was his heart mate, and Wes was Eric's soul mate. That had told him, when she moved to Silver Hills, that Jodi was his child mate, but hadn't yet told him outright who her soul mate was. He listened to that part, the part that said to him that he had already met his soul mate, but the conditions weren't right for the epiphany. It spoke of strong arms, of shared adversity, of history before Aquitar. He didn't see a person, but based on that, it wasn't Andros. Likely... it was another Ranger. Someone he'd been on a team with. That lowered his potential mate pool, but for all he knew, it was someone he'd known in high school, or grade school, not a ranger, that he would run into in the future.

"It says that you are not my soul mate. It's someone I've known longer than you," he said, glancing out the window. "Someone I knew in Angel Grove, likely, at least before I moved to Aquitar."

"Then at least you know you have one and you will find him. I have met catalysts without that knowledge," Andros said. "It is a hard road to walk, being a catalyst. Always loving, never being fully loved in return. But those I have seen, once they find their soul mate, it is glorious."

"But so hard, to even try to enter into a relationship, even with someone you know is a heart mate or a child mate. To know that you will lose them." He didn't look at Andros. "I told myself, on Aquitar, that I could do it, that I could be the catalyst. That keeping my heart mate and child mates from their soul mates was wrong. And yet... I almost avoided it, when the time came."

"What do you mean?"

"My child mate... I dated her before, but I didn't have any sense of her being my child mate at the time. Maybe the time wasn't right for the two of us to be together, I don't know. I know now, knew when she came back into my life, that she was my child mate, but before, well, I didn't know. But with my heart mate, with Eric… I knew, from the day I saw him, that he was my heart mate. Yet... I hesitated so long because I knew I would be falling in love with this man deeply, and I was afraid."

"But you did enter into a relationship with him."

"Yes, I did, and I tried to hide what I felt, I think we both did."

"But you didn't shy away from it, once you were in it."

"No, I didn't because... I knew it was right, for us, for him, he needs his soul mate. Eric is... closed off, hurt and lonely. Has been for a while. I think.... if we hadn't been involved, he might not have been ready for Wes. Might not have seen that there were people he could be with that would accept him as he is, would even chose to be with him despite his issues, love him because of who he was."

Andros looked back at Eric and Wes, who were standing together, Wes resting against Eric's shoulder slightly as they leaned in, looking at something Justin had up on the screen. "How did you get together?" Andros asked.

Billy smiled in memory.

* * *

**Silver Hills, California, July, 2002.**

"Doc."

Billy waved a hand in acknowledgement of someone calling to him, but he didn't look up from the computer modeling he was doing on the latest project for BioLab. 

"Doc," the voice said again.

"You can put the print outs on the work station, Alessa," Billy said, still absorbed in his work.

"Doc," the voice said again, and this time a hand interposed itself between his face and the computer screen. A hand with leather shooting gloves on, a morpher on the wrist, and very nice shapely fingers. Billy blinked and looked up into the face of Commander Myers, Eric, who was standing next to his work station, frowning at him.

"Eric," Billy said, blinking. "What brings you by?" He didn't get many visits from either of the co-commander of the Silver Guardians. He'd met Wes Collins, at a dinner for members of BioLab that his father had brought him to, but that was about it. He saw Commander Myers more, but only because the man seemed to be everywhere on his Silver Guardians duty, plus they had run into each other off work a few times. They weren't friends, but they were friendly.

"It's 2330 hours, Doc. Don't you think you should be going home?" Eric asked, a note of amusement in his voice. "Especially since you haven't left since this morning, and no one I've spoken too can recall you eating today."

At that moment, Billy's stomach chose to make his un-fed state known to everyone in the room, which fortunately was just him and Eric, by growling loudly.

"I think that's a hint, Doc," Eric said with a twitch of his lips that might be a smile.

"I think so," Billy admitted, saving his work to the servers and shutting down the work station. "I haven't done a grocery run this week, I wonder what's still open at this time of night." He swayed on his feet as he stood, and Eric reached out to steady him.

"Fast food," Eric said. "A few pancake houses."

"I'll have to see if I can find one." Billy frowned as he thought of what was near his apartment.

"I know where one is, I'll drive you. You can get your car in the morning," Eric said.

"Actually, I rode the bus," he said, recalling that he hadn't felt like dealing with traffic while thinking about a problem this morning.

Eric sighed. "The buses don't run this late, Doc. How were you planning on getting home?"

Billy blinked. "I'd probably catch a nap in the break room," he said with a shrug. "Or get a cab."

Rolling his eyes, Eric grabbed Billy's arm. "Come on, Doc. Let's get you something to eat and I'll drive you home."

Nodding, Billy grabbed up his coat and followed Eric meekly out of the building. His arm tingled where Eric had grabbed him, and Billy had had a sense of certainty enter him. It was time. He had known this was his heart mate, the next person he had to help find his soul mate, and it was now time to make Eric his heart mate in truth. He just didn't know how; he didn't know Eric that well. Sure, they'd met when Eric had driven Billy in for his interview, and they'd seen each other since then. Eric sometimes joined Billy if the scientist was eating in the BioLab cafeteria, mostly because it scared off the other scientists wanting to talk to Eric about his morpher and more tests. Billy never asked about that, and he knew Eric wondered about that. But Billy didn't want to have mass produced morphers. They were too dangerous in the wrong hands, whether the person was evil by design or by spell. Tommy being the green ranger had taught him that.

Getting into Eric's car, he watched out the window without much interest as they drove. "You got a preference among late night grease palaces, Doc?" Eric asked.

"Someplace where I can get decent bacon," Billy said. "I lived somewhere for a few months where they didn't have pork products at all. It was rather like a bad withdrawal. I've become picky about my bacon since then."

"Okay," Eric said, glancing at him. "Then I think that's Marnie's diner. Hole in the wall, but does a great breakfast any time of day." 

"Sounds good."

They drove to the diner in silence. When they entered, Eric greeted the waitress like she was an old friend. "Hey, Marnie."

"Eric! It has been too long since you've been in here," the older woman said, coming from behind the counter to give Eric a hug that he reluctantly allowed. "And too long since you've seen Alice," she added. "She has been asking about your birds."

"She's welcome to come over any time," Eric said. 

"Yes, and you are never home, so she cannot go over into your house," Marnie replied. She spotted Billy. "Oh, and here you are, letting me be a bad hostess, not seating you and your friend." She hustled them over to a booth and handed them menus. "Coffee, tea, soda, water?"

"Water, please," Billy asked. "If I have any more caffeine, my molecules are going to vibrate apart and that would be messy."

Marnie raised an eyebrow at him. Billy went to explain, but Eric stepped in first. "Scientist at BioLab, too much coffee and he'll explode."

"Yes, that explains much," Marnie said. "Your usual, Eric?"

"Please."

She hurried off. Billy looked at Eric. "Alice?"

"Little girl who lives next door to me. When I almost moved last year, I gave her my birds that I had at the time. I've gotten new birds since then so she likes to come to talk to them."

Billy smiled. "That was nice of you. Why did you almost move?"

"Long story, involving lots of factors," Eric said, tapping his morpher slightly. Billy nodded, recognizing that Eric didn't want to talk about it.

"I can understand that," Billy said. He glanced at his menu to pick out what he wanted, so when Marnie came back with his water and a smoothie for Eric, and wow did that bring back memories, he was ready to order. Once Marnie had gone again, Billy fiddled with his fork.

"Quiet, Doc," Eric said.

Billy shrugged. "Not sure what to say. Not like we talk much at lunch in the cafeteria when we eat together," he said.

"True, but you at least keep the other scientists off my back."

"Well, I figured it's the least I can do." For a fellow former ranger, he didn't add.

"So, Doc, where did you grow up again? Angel Grove?"

"Yeah, during the height of the power rangers being active when I was in high school."

"Had to be a shock, having that, what was it, sorceress, Rita? Suddenly attacking your town with her monsters."

"Seemed like every day, every week, it was something," Billy said, thinking of the fights they'd fought as Rangers. "The weirdest monsters as well. I mean, we had monsters made out of purses or kaleidoscopes or other strange objects. I don't know where she got her ideas for them, but they were nasty. Until the rangers showed up with their massive combined robot,"

"Megazord?" Eric interrupted.

"I think that's what they called it. And then they'd battle, property damage would be done, and the monster would be defeated."

Eric looked down at the table. "I always wondered about that, about how many people were injured or killed in those attacks. I know we had some casualties in our time fighting Ransik that I always hated," he said.

"Too many," Billy said softly, thinking of the lists that he'd had Alpha 5 keep, if only for his own interest. He didn't think any of the others knew or looked but he wanted to know, didn't think they should be forgotten by the good guys. He often wondered if he had been different from the start, being a ranger, because he did think about that when none of the others seemed to. A lot of the things with the Power were odd, though, as he well knew from his studies on Aquitar. At least Eric's rangers hadn't seemed to be the type of rangers that were affected by the Power in the way that his team had been, given that Eric's team was older.

"Anyone you knew?" Eric asked softly.

"I had some friends that left the city, with the attacks and everything." Not just Jason and Trini and Zack, but other people from school that he had been casual friends with, before he'd become a ranger. Their parents hadn't wanted to raise their children in a town that was attacked by a monster on a regular basis, and moved back to Chicago. "I never knew anyone personally who died." 

"I knew a few guys, Silver Guardians that I knew before I was commander. And some after. Never easy."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Eric said as Marnie came back with their meals. They thanked her and started eating. 

"Don't take this the wrong way, Doc," Eric said once the desperate edge of Billy's hunger had been assuaged, "but I took a look at your sign in logs, do you do anything other than work, then go home and sleep for a few hours? Other than the grocery store."

Billy thought about it for a bit. "I do hit the gym in my apartment building a few times a week," he said. "And the occasional movie out or night in reading a book. But what I'm doing... it takes a lot of man hours to get right, and sometimes, it's hard to stop when you know you're just so close..."

"I'm convinced you scientists need a keeper. Someone who drags you out of the labs at intervals to eat and sleep and do things normal humans do. Otherwise, you'll end up empty husks in the labs."

Billy chuckled. "Are you volunteering?" he asked. "At least for me?" He sat back in the booth, sipping his water and watching Eric.

Shrugging, Eric took a sip of his drink. "And if I am? You gonna fight me if I do wander into the labs and drag you out every once in a while to remind you there is stuff outside the windowless walls of your lab?"

Billy thought about it for a second. "I guess that all depends on what we're doing when you are reminding me that there are things outside the walls of my lab. I mean, if you're just going to toss me in the general direction of my house, then I'm going to fight you. Sometimes, being at the lab is better than being in the house, even if both are empty and there is no music playing. But if you're dragging me somewhere, like your house, a park, some sort of entertainment, then yeah, I'll come along quietly."

"My house?" Eric asked, looking at Billy. "Why the hell would I take you to my house?"

"Well," Billy said, slowly, "I guess that depends on what you're thinking of as entertainment," he kept his voice light, neutral, but the look he ran over Eric's body was anything but.

Eric looked at him for a long moment, swallowing when he saw the light in Billy's eyes. He shifted, and Billy knew he wasn't as unaffected as he might like to seem. He wouldn't push Eric, though. 

Marnie brought their check, and Billy reached for it before Eric could. "My treat, since you dragged me out of the lab before I developed a permanent crick in the back due to reviewing test results all day," Billy said, handing his credit card and the bill to Marnie.

When she was gone, Eric met Billy's eyes. "And if I take you my home tonight, instead of yours, think you handle that?"

He smiled, a darker smile than usual, at the thought of being in Eric's bed. "I think I can." 

Marnie returned with Billy's credit card and he signed the slip, leaving a more than generous tip for the woman. Eric had already slid out of the booth and was waiting by the door as Billy took a last sip of his water and got up. He followed Eric out to the car and got in. 

The drive was silent until they pulled up in front of a one story house, small but homey, in a lesser known area of Silver Hills. Not the greatest place, but it was clearly home to Eric, and he was looking at it with a bit of pride. Billy could understand. 

"I know what I said back in the diner, Doc, but. I'm not one for forcing people."

"Why would you be forcing me?" Billy asked, surprised. "I'm pretty sure I came onto you."

"Not everyone wants to stay once they actually get to where they are going," Eric said softly.

"Not sure what you mean, but I don't have any intention of leaving, unless you want me to. I don't want you to be uncomfortable either." 

Eric looked over at Billy, apparently trying to read the sincerity in his gaze. Billy guessed that Eric might have brought people over, other partners maybe, who had taken a look at the house and decided that it wasn't worth the effort, that Eric wasn't worth the effort because the house wasn't something akin to the Collins mansion. That a ranger, the Quantum Ranger, one of the heroes of Silver Hills, should live in something more appropriate to his station. Billy felt it matched the man that owned it, quiet and unassuming on the outside, but with a lot of pride on the inside. As he followed Eric into the house, it was clear that Eric did take a lot of pride in the house. Neat, well maintained, and everything was nearly military clean. Billy smiled as he spotted a birdcage in the corner, two birds chirping away happily in the cage as the lights came on and they saw Eric. Those must be the birds that Marnie had mentioned. 

"I need to take care of them," Eric said, moving to the cage. 

"Go ahead," Billy said, staying out of Eric's way. He continued to look around. There wasn't much, but it looked like everything that was there was chosen by Eric. The house felt like the man, and that made it a comfortable place for Billy. Much more comfortable than his own apartment, but then again, he'd rented it furnished, because he hated having to buy furniture. The electronics in his house, the television and computer and everything like that, he'd bought, but even his dishes had been rented from the apartment management company. A perk, in his eyes, it made it easier to pack up and leave if and when he had to. He'd done the same with his apartment at Stanford.

Eric came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not usually this forward," he said. "But something about you, Doc..." he trailed off, looking at Billy as he turned around to face Eric. "I don't know."

"I don't either," Billy said with a shrug. "But I don't think either of us are making any promises tonight," Billy said. "At least, I don't think we are."

"No, not tonight," Eric said. "Not sure about the future."

"Take it as it happens, then," Billy said. "No strings, no ties."

"Just wrangling you out of the lab," Eric said, moving closer. "Out for dinner or coffee or... whatever."

"Whatever sounds promising," Billy said with a smile, leaning up to kiss Eric.

It was... not electric or explosive, nothing that a romance novelist would write about, and yet... it felt like it wasn't their first kiss in a way. Like they were slotting together, like his first kiss with Cestria. That hadn't felt like a first kiss, either. Billy deepened the kiss, and Eric followed his lead. Billy's hand came up to rest against Eric's neck, and he felt Eric's hand rest on the small of his back, the other on his hip. That brought them together, and Billy could feel that, like himself, Eric was getting harder the more they kissed. They parted for air and Eric looked down with glittering black eyes. "Bedroom," he said. "Not doing this against a wall or anything like that. Not my style."

"Not mine either," Billy admitted. He could and had had a few one night stands that were in less than ideal places, but this, with Eric, called for a bed and the time to take their time.

Eric backed toward his bedroom, pulling Billy with him, leaning in every few steps to kiss him until they were both breathless, and then resuming their path. Billy smiled and went willingly.

The bedroom was like Eric, simple but complicated. The white walls and dark red bedspread and curtains were contrasted by the artwork on the walls, which seemed to be impressionist paintings. Billy didn't have much time to contemplate them as Eric pushed Billy against a wall and leaned in for a longer kiss that Billy eagerly joined him in, pulling them together so they could rub against each other, and then it was all hands getting in the way and breaking kisses so they could strip each other of clothing. They weren't taking their time, this wasn't a romantic interlude. This was two men who found themselves compatibly horny and eager to get to the main event.

Clothing shed, they fell towards the bed, Eric stopping long enough to yank the bedspread off the bed and then he and Billy were on the bed, Billy on top of Eric, the two kissing and thrusting against each other, Eric letting go of Billy long enough to grab some lube from the bedside table and use it to slick up their erections, making it easier to slide against each other, Eric's hand staying around them to provide resistance. Billy gasped into Eric's mouth, fingers digging into the sheets as they moved.

It didn't take long before Billy was groaning, his release spilling between them. Eric followed him a few seconds later, shouting a curse word into the silence as he coated his own stomach and Billy's in semen. Billy collapsed on top of Eric, too drained to even think of moving, but Eric didn't complain. They just lay there, gasping and trying to recover. Eventually, Billy moved, laying on his back on the bed, staring at Eric's ceiling.

"Damn," he murmured.

"Yeah," Eric said.

They lay there, bodies cooling. Eric got up after a few moments, tossing a warm washcloth at Billy as he came back, cleaning up himself. Billy wiped himself off and Eric took the cloth back into what Billy presumed was the bathroom. When he returned, Eric hesitated by the bed. "You staying?"

"Up to you," Billy said, not moving from where he was contemplating the ceiling again. He didn't have the urge to move, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't move if needed. This was Eric's house, he'd take the other man's lead.

"You need to get up then. I refuse to sleep on top of the covers," Eric said. Billy moved, slightly surprised. Eric tossed the bedspread back on the bed, and pulled it and the sheet down. He slid into the bed, and so did Billy. They lay there, both on their backs, staring at the ceiling again. It was a nice ceiling, Billy thought idly.

"Good night, Doc," Eric finally said into the silence, turning so his back was to Billy.

"Night, Eric," Billy said, closing his eyes.

In the morning, he woke to find himself curled around Eric, head resting on Eric's chest. A position he was to become very familiar with over the next several months.

* * *

**Silver Hills, California, March 2004.**

Andros chuckled after Billy recounted a highly edited version of his and Eric's first night as heart mates. "Did you really think it would just be a one night stand? That's not exactly what being a heart mate means."

"You know that, I know that, but I couldn't tell that to Eric at the time. He could have freaked out and left, and then where would I be? Without a heart mate to help, so no hope of finding my soul mate."

"I think you would have been able to work it through," Andros said. "But I am glad you two did work out."

"Thanks." Billy looked out the window again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You said that SPD had ranks for rangers, by color. Meaning they already have rangers."

"Yes."

"Then why were they experimenting on morphers on Earth back in 2001, putting scientists' lives on the line?" Billy knew the answer, based on his studies, especially the more recent studies that no one else knew about. Yet. But he wanted to get the outside perspective as well.

Andros looked thoughtful. "It's a bit beyond me, in terms of actual details, but... there is a difference between being a planetary ranger, like you and your friends, and a space ranger like myself, Zhane, and the other the Space rangers, and the Galaxy rangers like Leo and my sister Karone. The powers themselves are a little different, affect people differently than planetary powers. Space ranger powers have to be able to work on different worlds without having to return to their home world periodically. Planetary powers are tied to the planet of origin, or the planet they adopt as their origin. It's never easy for either side to switch, but it did help for T.J. and the others that their Turbo powers were gone when I gave them their astromorphers for being Space rangers."

"So it didn't matter that they were teenagers? When you gave them their morphers?"

"If they had been planetary rangers, yes, it would have. It's why I hesitated in bringing them on as rangers. Well, that and at the time, I wasn't used to asking anyone for help of any kind."

"So you know about the issues with planetary ranger powers and teenagers."

"Yes. I was surprised that Zordon chose teenagers, and then to learn that all of you had been teenagers, or younger than that, when you were rangers. Planetary powers hit teenagers harder than space ranger powers do."

"So I've learned. It's why I was not exactly happy with Zordon when I returned to Earth. My last words to him were not friendly. The night he died, I got to talk to him more, in a dream, but." he shrugged. It wasn't the same, not then or the two times he'd been able to talk to Zordon since then. Both were younger Zordons, and one hadn't known him at all. He'd never be able to talk to his Zordon gain.

"I am sorry," Andros looked guilty.

"No, you did what you had to do, what Zordon wanted you to do," Billy said. "Do not be ashamed of that, do not feel guilty. He didn't want us to blame you," Billy added. Zordon had said not to blame Andros, in that dream after he'd died.

Andros looked like he wanted to say something, but Jason interrupted them. "Guys," he called out.

Andros and Billy joined them at the screen. "Okay, so with us being the six that are going," he said, gesturing to himself, Wes, Eric, Billy, Carter, and Justin, "Carter had an idea. We need some sort of uniform, even if it's just something similar to each other, and not a full on ranger uniform."

"Makes sense," Andros said. "SPD is a paramilitary organization. They will likely be in uniform. If you showed up in something less than uniform-like, they'd judge you on it."

"Except we don't have time to have full uniforms made, unless we're putting everyone in Silver Guardian uniforms, and I don't think we want to do that," Eric said. 

"No, let's not," Jason said. "That's your organization, and we don't want to make it appear like we are trying to pull SPD into them, or vice versa, pulling the Silver Guardians into SPD."

"I've got an idea, but I'm sure people may not like it," Wes said. "Suits, business suits. We can get those altered in time, I'm willing to cover the cost for everyone, just to make sure. Consider it an investment in taking control of the Earth's future," he said before anyone could object. "Black business suits, with shirts to match our ranger colors, and ties to do the same. Easily identifiable."

"Except for those of us that wanted to use our black ranger colors," Adam pointed out.

"Contrasting black, then, or you were a green ranger most recently," Wes said.

"SPD's hierarchy doesn't even have black rangers in it," Billy said. "Green at least puts you in the realm of their hierarchy, so they have to take you seriously. We'll have to kick them about not liking black later," he added.

"Okay, I'm in."

"Guys, we sure we can get suits in time for me?" Justin asked. "I won't be in town until late the night before."

"Can you get to a tailor to have your measurements taken and sent to mine?" Wes asked. "He can do the work before you get here and then we can have the final work done that morning, they are open on Saturdays."

"I'll try," Justin said, though he didn't look convinced. "So, we'll have three, no four reds, two blues, and a green with us on the trip?"

"Actually, I'm staying behind, but wearing the suit just in case," Adam said. "Taylor, what about you?"

"Just out of curiosity," Taylor said. "What were you going to put us in," she gestured to herself and Dana, "if we were coming?"

Wes blinked at her. "Same thing. Black suits, either pants or skirt depending on your preference, and your ranger color shirt," he answered. "No need to deviate too much from what the rest of us are wearing."

Taylor looked satisfied with that answer. "I've got a black pant suit at home, and a yellow shirt I can wear with it. No need to get something tailored for me."

"I hate suits," Eric grumbled. 

"I'll make it up to you," Wes said quietly, but they all caught it and ignored it.

"See you guys Saturday," Justin said, ending the call.

"So, tailor?" Wes asked, looking at the men.

"I'm heading back to Turtle Cove," Taylor said. "I have to report in. I'll see you on Saturday," she said to Dana and Adam.

"I'll see you when you get back," Dana said to Carter. "I'm going to pick Jodi up and we're going shopping for the baby's room." Dana and Jodi had bonded, and Billy feared for the baby's room.

"Have fun," Carter said. 

Dana left. Andros looked at them. "I'm not going with you, I have other things to do. Somewhere."

"I'll take him back to my apartment, let him rest there," Billy said. "I'll meet you guys at the tailor."

"Sounds like a plan," Wes said.

Andros blinked as he followed Billy out of building. "You don't have to do that," he said. "I could have gone back to my ship, or to some other location."

"True, but it's a bit of a drive back to NASADA and at least at my house, you'll have peace and quiet until Jodi and Dana get back. Plus, Jodi still has her apartment in the same building so we have a place for you to stay overnight," Billy said. "We've been trying not to have people in hotel rooms, just in case someone is tracking us on this. I don't trust SPD."

Andros looked at Billy as they got in his car. "You dislike that they were making morphers."

"Yes, I do, but I really can't tell you why right now," Billy said. "It's a long story. Very long story. One you will hear, though. When the time is right." He sighed. "I made a promise to Zordon."

"Then I know when the time is right, you will tell me," Andros said. "I understand that promises to Zordon are not to be taken lightly."

Pulling into the parking spot at his building, Billy smiled at Andros. "Thanks," he said simply. "For everything."

"You are welcome."


	17. Master Ranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"The apprentice is only as ready as the master is."_

**Angel Grove, California, October 1993.**

Unable to sleep, despite Eric wearing him out earlier in pleasurable ways, Billy wandered the Command Center, thinking. He ended up in the main room, staring at the blank viewing globe, wondering what strange things it might show him in this timeline.

"Billy," a deep voice said.

"Zordon," he replied, turning to look at his one-time mentor. 

"I feel this is the best time to discuss something that I cannot say in front of the others, because it involves something that has not happened for you, yet; but it happened for me long before I was able to imprison Rita Repulsa in the dumpster."

"Should you be telling me about it then?" Billy asked. "Will it not change the future?"

"No, because you already knew about what I am going to tell you when my younger self encountered you," Zordon said. "You were twenty five at the time," he said, "and I know that you are only twenty four now. So it will happen soon."

"Okay," Billy said.

"You called me the White Master Ranger of Eltar. I know that history has recorded me as such, but I never held the ranger powers. However, as I, like certain others, could create the ranger powers and morphers and connect them to the morphin' grid, I was accorded the master ranger title. It is why I was chosen as a ranger mentor, why I fought against Rita once she had taken the green coin I and my apprentice were making for others here on Earth."

"That explains how you were able to make the white ranger powers for Tommy, when the green powers were gone, with Alpha's help," Billy said, "but then why did you send us to Ninjor for the Ninja Powers?"

"Because Ninjor is the keeper of the Ninja powers that my apprentice and I have already created, waiting for the day they will be needed. But I did not wholly create the white ranger powers for Tommy, Billy. Even with Alpha 5's help, I would have needed someone with the connection to the morphin' grid that I no longer have to make the final connection. That is where you come in. And why I did not choose you for the ranger powers here, with Tommy available. I assumed, to my detriment, that you would receive the title of Master Ranger without having been a ranger, based on my own experiences. I am sorry that my choice here created, as you said, the perfect green ranger candidate for Rita."

"Zordon, what do you mean?"

"Billy, at some point after your twenty-fifth birthday, my younger self will arrive in your home in Silver Hills, needing your help. I will need to find someone with a strong connection to the morphin' grid here on Earth to pass my knowledge of creating ranger powers on to, otherwise, the morpher you used, the other powers and any other rangers in the future, will not exist. That person, Billy, is you."

Billy stared at Zordon. "I... how... wait. That's how you knew I could help create the Turbo Powers, even though you said someone else would finish the process."

"Yes, your older self and my younger self helped to finish the process. But I knew you could, because you have a connection to the morphin' grid that no one else on Earth has. What I called negative protons were not, actually, negative protons. You have been imbued with the energy of the morphin' grid, meaning that you were unable to take any non-Earth based powers. The powers of the Zeo crystal, which I know you helped work on as well, were not Earth based, though they were connected to the Earth later. That is why you could not take them."

"So, you know that I am destined to become the equivalent of you, making ranger powers for everyone, possibly mentoring teams, and then, likely one day, passing on that knowledge so that other Earth based teams can thrive?"

"Yes. I knew that in time, you would receive Master Ranger status like mine, even though I did not choose you to be a ranger. However, I know if the timeline is corrected, you will be both a ranger and a Master Ranger."

"I'm going to need time to think about this."

"You will have approximately a year. Just remember, Billy, when my younger self appears to you, he will ask you if you are ready to begin your journey to becoming a Master Ranger. If you are ready, you will tell him that the apprentice is only as ready as the master is. I will know that you are ready at that point, and your training will begin."

Billy didn't ask what to say if he wasn't ready. It had already happened, and he suspected that messing up the timeline was a bad thing. Especially given what he was seeing in this timeline. "I will remember, Zordon."

"I am truly sorry, Billy, for the pain I have caused you, but the path for those of us who are Master Rangers has never been easy."

"Mine will seem to be harder than most, being a Master Ranger and a catalyst," Billy snapped. "What more does the universe want to pile on me?"

Zordon blinked. "As both a Master Ranger and a catalyst, the road is hard, yes, but of those I have met who walked both paths, the final reward is commensurate to their experiences."

"I will have to take your word for it," Billy said. He shook his head. "I should get back to bed, I'll need to think about this."

"I wish you well, Billy Cranston of Earth, and may the Power protect you."

* * *

**Silver Hills, California, March 2004**

Billy looked across the room to see Adam and Jodi standing together, laughing. Eric looked across as well. "They've become good friends," he said.

"They will probably be more than friends at some point," Billy said quietly, shrugging. It was the night before their meeting with SPD, and the rangers and non-rangers were gathered in the living room of Wes' father's house, waiting for Phillips to announce that dinner was ready. Wes was hosting them all, his father joining them, for last minute plans and so everyone was familiar with everyone else. Wes had also brought in his tailor do to last minute alterations on their uniform suits, so everyone's fit perfectly. Billy didn't think he'd ever had a suit fit him so well. 

"Huh," Eric said. "You know already?" He and Billy were at the far end of the room, watching the others as they clustered together, talking. Wes was with Carter and Dana, talking animatedly about something. Eric glanced at him and while he didn't quite smile, the change in expression to something affectionate was clear to Billy.

"I knew with you and Wes," he said. "It was the little things that tipped me off. And I know you weren't cheating on me, Eric," he said. "I know they aren't either, but I know the end is coming, probably after the baby is born." Would he still get to see his child as often? He didn't know.

Eric put a hand on Billy's shoulder. "I'm sorry Doc," he said. "This catalyst power of yours sucks."

"At least... this is the last," he said. "Once she's settled with her soul mate, presumably Adam, then I'll just have to wait until I have my own epiphany with my soul mate."

"But you don't know how long that will be," Eric said. "And that's what sucks."

"Yeah."

"This looks like a cheery gathering," Jason said as he approached. Billy smiled at him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eric look startled by something, but when he looked, Eric's face was his normal impassive mien. 

"Just being the pessimists in the crowd," Eric said. "Figure if we look for the problems and solve them first, then we aren't surprised tomorrow."

Jason shook his head. "Then I'm sure we'll have everything covered," he said. 

_If only you knew, Jason, that we do, with the ace in the hole that Zordon gave me. Space Patrol Delta will never realize that they have lost this before it began,_ Billy thought.

Phillips came in then, and announced dinner. Eric went over to Wes, and Billy went over and offered his arm to Jodi, who smiled brightly at him, but he could tell, there was something else in her eyes as she glanced at Adam, who wouldn't meet Billy's gaze. 

After this SPD mess was settled, he thought, the three of them would have to talk.

* * *

**Silver Hills, California, April 2003.**

Billy was looking forward to this vacation. Two weeks with nothing to do, no lab work, no interns, no disturbances. He planned to visit his father and then just wander for a bit, or hang out in a hotel somewhere. He'd told everyone he would be off the grid until he returned. Eric, Jodi, and Jason hadn't been happy, but they hadn't stopped him. They knew he needed a break.

He was just finishing packing when something shimmered out of the corner of his eyes. He turned, settling into a defensive stance. An older man, dressed all in white, with a strange shawl and turban, stood in front of him. "My apologies," he said, "I did not mean to appear inside your dwelling."

"Who are you?" Billy asked, narrowing his eyes. The man's voice sounded familiar.

"I am Zordon of Eltar, the White Master Ranger, and I have come seeking an apprentice Master Ranger. My studies have led me to you, William Cranston of Earth. You have a connection to the morphin' grid on this planet that is unparalleled to any other life form. The grid is within you, somehow," he said, frowning.

"I was caught in the explosion of a console that was connected to the morphin' grid," Billy said. "I was later told by my mentor that the grid particles were within me, and therefore, while I could connect to the grid itself with my original powers, which had been destroyed, only Earth based powers would work for me."

"Yes, I can see this," the younger, corporeal, Zordon said. "That connection makes you a perfect candidate for Master Ranger. Are ready to begin your journey to becoming a Master Ranger?"

Billy opened his mouth to reply, then stopped, remembering what the Zordon in the alternate timeline had told him. He was ready, he realized. This was something he had wanted to learn. And if knowing this could prevent other scientists from being caught in explosions like the ones Rocky had told him about...

"The apprentice is only as ready as the master is," Billy replied with a respectful nod of his head.

The younger Zordon pulled a staff out of nowhere. "Then let us begin."

* * *

It had been hard, learning the grid, the connections, how to create power coins and morphers and ensure they were properly connected. He and Zordon argued over the use of the Powers by teenagers, but Billy knew it was a losing argument.

Along the way, he made morphers and coins, met Ninjor again, learned the secrets that very few people ever knew. Traveling through time, he made his own morpher and power coin, the first one he made, his connection to the blue energy the strongest. That led to the rest of his first team's morphers, red, yellow, black, and pink, and green - including Tommy's. He made that one with regret, knowing how it would be used, and then he and Ninjor placed them where Zordon's older self, and Rita, would find them. He also traveled to Angel Grove and helped Alpha and the older Zordon create the White Ranger powers for Tommy, staying hidden from his younger self, as the younger Zordon also stayed hidden. He made secondary black, pink, and yellow morphers, knowing they would be needed. Much of his time travel was done alone, once Zordon had taught him how to harness the grid into powers and instill those in morphers and coins. He couldn't create zords, but he could ensure the connections for zords were there. 

He finished the Turbo Powers after his younger self left for Aquitar, helped Zordon and Alpha make the Zeonizers to work with the Zeo crystal, though the connections had to be done by both Billy and the younger Zordon, as Billy couldn't channel the Zeo crystal as he could the Earth grid, and it was the opposite for the younger Zordon. But between the two of them, they got them connected.

Then it was back in time, finding the five dino gems that Tommy's current team was using, and connecting them to the grid and instilling their ability to work with the morphers that Tommy and Hayley and Billy, in disguise, would later design.

He traveled to Japan to make samurai morphers, to the Aquabase to help Angela Fairchild make the Lightspeed morphers, helped make the morphers for the wind and thunder ninjas and their samurai counterpart. He also traveled to the future, to help make morphers and powers for ranger teams not yet in existence at the time he was living in. He knew he wouldn't remember making them until the teams began, but that was as it should be. He shouldn't know the future too much. Except for the Time Force morphers, those he would remember. He knew he put a lot of himself into those morphers, having met the team, wanting to keep Wes and Jen and the others, and especially Eric, safe. 

Finally, the day came when Zordon had Billy create one last power coin and morpher. It was the longest creation he'd done, and the hardest, because he knew this one had to be special, had to be right for the person who would bear it, who would need the strength of the morpher and the coin.

When he was done, exhausted, Zordon inspected the coin and morpher, then smiled a proud smile at Billy. "Well done William Cranston, Blue Master Ranger of Earth." He put a hand on Billy's left shoulder, and a warmth spread through the area under Zordon's hand. When he pulled away, a blue lightning bolt, similar to the bolt that had been on Alpha 5, was on his shoulder. It faded at Billy looked at it.

"When you need to prove your Master Ranger status, it will be there," Zordon said. He handed the coin and morpher back to Billy, who looked down at it, his Master work. 

The Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger's power coin and morpher. Jason's. He smiled. It was a morpher worthy of the man who would, and had, wielded it.

* * *

Zordon returned him home, through the magic of time travel, three days before his vacation ended. Billy slept for the first day, his mind and body exhausted from the months of work and study he'd done. The second day he'd gone to Angel Grove and stayed overnight with his father, enjoying being with him. When he returned that last night he puttered around the house, until Jodi came over to welcome him back. Dinner led into bad martial arts movies, and led into Jodi staying the night in Billy's bed, to their mutual delight.


	18. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with SPD does not go smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still AU. Still not beta'd.

**Earth Orbit, March 2004.**

Andros' ship docked with the SPD ship, and the six members of the SPD contingent boarded the Astro Megaship Mark II. 

The six Earth Rangers had prepared the simudeck to resemble the BioLab board room, without the logos. They didn't want it to appear that they were being sponsored by anyone or anything. They were there for Earth, to protect the Earth from those who might have good intentions, but perhaps saw it as just another planet. Not their home.

Rocky had fortunately briefed them all on the SPD command staff, so the appearance of a rather large anthropomorphic dog and bird was not surprising. Neither was the presence of a feline humanoid; not Rocky's wife Gata, but definitely a member of her species. Two other humanoids, looking closer to normal Earth humans, entered. 

The last person was a shock. Rocky DeSantos, in an SPD uniform, complete with red piping and what Billy recognized as a ranger badge that was used on other worlds to designate rangers. Clearly, Rocky had either agreed to be a red ranger for SPD, or they were using his position as the former Red Mighty Morphin' and Red Ninja Ranger to give them some form of leverage.

"I am Supreme Commander Fowler Birdie, of Space Patrol Delta. This is Commander Anubis Cruger, Doctor Katherine Manx, Lieutenant Steve DuFrense, Lieutenant Michael Crocker, and Captain Rocky DeSantos, Earth Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger, whom I believe you know."

So, they'd promoted Rocky. This was their attempt at leverage, Billy knew. Rocky didn't look happy at all by this, if you knew him, and most of them did.

"Welcome to the Astro Megaship Mark II. I'm Commander Wes Collins of the Silver Guardians, and the Red Time Force Ranger," Wes said, nodding at Birdie. He had stepped in - Jason was supposed to make the introductions, as the senior red ranger on Earth. But Birdie's introduction had made it clear that he thought he had some leverage. If he knew his teams, then he likely assumed that Rocky was the senior red ranger for Earth, and SPD could use that against the other Earth rangers. But he hadn't completely done his homework, and probably hadn't listened to Rocky, who would have objected to the plan, Billy knew.

Wes began the introductions with those on his left. "This is Commander Eric Myers, Quantum Ranger and Silver Guardian, Carter Mitchell, Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, Justin Stewart, Blue Turbo Ranger, Doctor William Cranston, Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger, and to my right is Jason Lee Scott, the first Red Mighty Morphin Ranger and Senior Red Ranger for Earth." Wes stared directly at Birdie, waiting to see his reaction. Billy watched as well.

"Senior red ranger?" Cruger asked.

"When I chose to retire as an active ranger to attend a peace conference, I passed my powers over to Captain DeSantos, but as the first and oldest red ranger on Earth, I retained my senior status."

Birdie frowned, but sat down, not saying anything. Rocky sat as well, across from Billy, looking very uncomfortable. Billy nodded at him, letting him know he didn't blame him for this. For any of this, really. Rocky was caught in a fight he didn't want to be in and shouldn't have to be in. 

"Captain DeSantos indicated that you wished to discuss the establishment of an SPD outpost on Earth. It was implied that you did not want us to assist you in fighting Emperor Gruumm or in preparing for the fight that is coming," he said.

"As I'm sure you are aware, our world has been under attack from outside and inside forces in one form or another for the past decade, Commander," Jason said. "Earth's rangers have always risen to the challenge and defeated the enemy, keeping Earth safe. We are unsure as to why outside assistance is needed."

Billy listened as Birdie outlined the acts that Gruumm had committed, the planets destroyed. He watched Cruger as the being tried not to react to the mention of the destruction of his home planet.

"Surely, you can see why standing together with an organization like SPD will be beneficial to your planet," Birdie finished.

"True, but we do have some reservations, especially in light of the experiments your scientists, including Doctor Manx, performed in 2001 on our planet, without consulting any of Earth's rangers, in an attempt to make Earth based morphers for your rangers. If SPD was so concerned, why did they not approach our active rangers at the time, Commander Collins or Commander Myers, and explain the situation to them?"

"We asked for permission to test their morphers, and they turned us down," Dr. Manx said. "What else were we to do?"

"You asked to test our morphers, but did not explain who you were or what you were wanting them for. Yours was not the only request we turned down," Wes said. "Commander Myers and I turned down many requests for inspection of the morphers by many agencies, governmental and private, in order to ensure the morphin' powers did not end up in the wrong hands. If we had known you were SPD, and if we had known that you needed the morphers to help protect Earth, we might have changed our minds, or at least been amenable to opening a dialogue with you."

"You know the power of the morphers, Commander Birdie. That power in the wrong hands would be catastrophic." Jason said.

"So why are we here, then? You don't want to work with us but brought us here anyway?"

"Not at all, Commander. We just have a responsibility, as Power Rangers of Earth, to protect the Earth, from enemies and from those whose interests might not be aligned with hers. As Earth does not have a unified government, we are the best people to speak for her. And we have spoken with the United States government, and have their authorization to speak on their behalf with regards to location of an SPD base." Wes's father had connections in high places, and Taylor's placement in the Air Force and Carter and Dana with Operation Lightspeed hadn't hurt either. "Which means that we do have conditions that need to be met."

"Conditions." Birdie sounded disgusted. Rocky tried to hide a smirk, and Billy had to hide his own in response.

Jason slid the written list of conditions across the table. Birdie looked at it, but it was Cruger who picked it up and read it through, holding it so his superior officer could read it. "These are unacceptable," Birdie said. "We cannot agree to any of these."

"So you cannot agree to place your base in an area that will minimize any civilian casualties that might arise from any activity by Emperor Gruumm or other enemies?" Carter asked, seemingly lightly. "That seems odd for a quasi-police/paramilitary organization that is dedicated to protecting the galaxy from this emperor."

Birdie looked at Carter, who looked back blandly. The two other humanoid members of Space Patrol Delta on Earth looked like they'd swallowed something unpleasant. Rocky was attempting to keep a straight face, but he had to bite his lips when he glanced at Justin, who was smirking. Billy nudged Justin under the table. They didn't need to get Rocky in trouble. Justin nudged back, and sat up straighter.

"While some of these terms would need to be negotiated further," Commander Cruger was saying, "many do appear to be reasonable. There are one or two that I do not think we would be able to accept without serious negotiations."

"That is one or two too many," Birdie said. "We are a military organization and we have our own requirements. We cannot change those for every planet that needs our protection, and you have not given us one reason why we should. If this government cannot accept that, then we will speak to other governments."

"I doubt you'll find other governments as welcoming," Jason said. "Especially considering they have seen what happens in the United States, what has been happening with every ranger team, every evil being that tries to destroy the Earth or take it over. Even with your presence, they may not be inclined to expose their people to such a threat by making them a target."

"We will take our chances," Birdie said, after a long moment of staring at Jason. He stood, and the others, including Rocky, who gave Billy and Justin an apologetic look, stood as well. "Hopefully, when our ranger team is active, you will see the light and join SPD." He turned and walked away, the others following.

Billy waited until Birdie was almost at the door. Jason and Wes were looking at each other, trying to decide something to say. But they didn't have the ace in the hole that Billy did. "You will never have an active ranger team on Earth unless you work with us, Commander."

Birdie turned back. "Are you threatening us, Doctor Cranston?"

Billy stood, putting himself on equal ground. "I am stating a fact. Your experiments to create morphers have failed, and will continue to fail, because the connections to Earth's morphin' grid can only be made by the Master Ranger of Earth. And without that person, no ranger powers can be made on Earth."

"You have had ranger teams before," Cruger began.

"And the Master Ranger of Earth created all those morphers, Commander."

"And you are telling us you can contact this Master Ranger, and he can create the morphers for SPD on Earth?" Birdie asked.

"Yes, I can," Billy replied.

"And how do we know that you are telling the truth?" he asked. Billy was aware of the others watching him, all curious, as he'd never mentioned the Master Ranger of Earth.

"Because you know what a master ranger is. And I'm certain you know that the White Master Ranger of Eltar only took one apprentice in his lifetime. That apprentice is here, on Earth, and has been all his life. And he will not work with SPD or anyone else without the backing of the current rangers of Earth, the ones he trusts because they have used his morphers, so he knows their hearts and souls. We," he said, gesturing to the other five rangers at the table, "and Captain DeSantos, can convince him to create morphers for SPD rangers on Earth. Otherwise, your experiments will continue to fail and no scientist on Earth will want to work with you, and we will not have to say a word," he added. "Your own failures will speak for themselves."

"And you can guarantee, Doctor Cranston, that with your backing, the Master Ranger of Earth will create the morphers for us?" Birdie asked.

"I can guarantee that he will listen to you and consider creating the morphers, but you and I both know that Master Rangers are a breed unto themselves, with the connection to the morphin' grid. They only make powers for those they want to, those that they feel are worthy."

Birdie stared at Billy, then nodded. "Very well, we will consider your requests and be in touch." He walked out of the room, the others following. Rocky stayed back briefly, giving the others a nod and a smile before following the others.

Once the door was closed behind him, Jason turned to Billy. "What the hell was that, Billy?"

"The best trump card we have, the one they can't ignore," Billy said, sitting down in the chair. "We _do_ have a Master Ranger on Earth, he _is_ the only person who can create morphers that will work with Earth's connection to the morphin' grid, and he _won't_ be making morphers for anyone he doesn't feel is worthy."

"And he made all our morphers?" Justin asked. 

"Every morpher that's been used by a ranger team on Earth has been made by him," Billy confirmed.

"No way he did mine and Eric's," Wes said.

"He did yours and Eric's, and the rest of Time Force's," Billy said. "And he's a Master Ranger, time lines are just an obstacle to overcome, not an impenetrable barrier." Granted, Billy didn't have the same ability to travel through time like the younger Zordon had had, but then again, he wasn't the mystical sage that Zordon had been. He was merely a Master Ranger. He needed to access the grid to travel, and he hated doing it if it wasn't necessary.

"So you've met this Master Ranger," Justin said.

"Earth has a Master Ranger?" Andros asked, coming back into the room. "Who did he train under?"

"Zordon, according to Billy," Jason said. "Who never told us that he had met the Master Ranger, or what one was, but kept it up his sleeve and away from friends who might have appreciated the heads up."

Andros looked at Billy. "He probably couldn't. Master Rangers are very hard to find and harder to convince to give you powers connected to the morphin' grid," Andros said. "They put a bit of themselves into every morpher they make. They have to give them to worthy persons, otherwise they are diminished themselves."

"What do you mean?" Justin asked.

"Just that, Master Rangers are called that because of their connection to the Power, and since it flows through them into morphers, it takes a little part of them. So every morpher is connected back to the Master Ranger. It's rumored they can they can even control the morphers, either turn them back on, like Zordon did with the original ranger morphers of Jason and Billy's team, or turn them off if they feel someone who isn't worthy of them has them. It's rare to turn them off, but it can be done. Assuming the Master Ranger is around. Sometimes they aren't. I've only ever met one, Zordon, and by then, due to the dimensional warp, he could not affect the powers."

"So, if this Master Ranger made mine and Eric's morphers, he could turn off our morphers if he felt we weren't worthy?" Wes asked, blinking.

"If he felt that, yes," Billy said. "But that's an extreme action, and likely to get the attention of any other Master Ranger nearby, and since there is more than one of them, they can band together and override the other. They are all linked to a power color, and together, well, they would make an effective ranger team, if they were rangers."

"They're not rangers." Eric sounded surprised.

"Very few of them are," Andros said. "Actually, none of the ones I knew of were rangers."

"Wait, but you referred to Zordon as the White Master Ranger of Eltar," Eric said, "when we were...well..." he glanced at the others. Andros, Carter, and Justin didn't know about the trip back in time caused by the alteration of timelines for the first Earth ranger team.

Billy nodded. "Zordon was known as the White Master Ranger of Eltar because of his ability to create powers and morphers, and he was closely linked with the white ranger powers - creating white rangers was easier for him than any other ranger color, but that didn't mean he couldn't make any color he needed to or felt would be needed."

"How do you know all this?" Jason looked puzzled.

"I studied at the ranger library on Aquitar," Billy said, "They have a lot of resources there that we never had here on Earth." Which was mostly true. He had studied there, and had first heard of Master Rangers there.

"So, there's a Red Master Ranger and a Green Master Ranger, et cetera?" Carter asked.

"Yes. Every color that a ranger has been or might be, there is a Master Ranger of that color out there in the universe. They rarely see one another, unless they need to train a new apprentice. From what I can tell," from what Zordon had told him, "the last Master Ranger Council was several millenia ago."

"Not social, these Master Rangers," Wes said with a smile.

"Not really," Billy said.

"So how did you meet this Master Ranger?" Jason asked as they all headed for the bridge with Andros so they could contact Adam and Dana at Lightspeed and let them know they were on their way home. 

"It's a long story," Billy said, wanting to put off the inevitable.

He was able to until they landed, as the others knew that Adam and Dana and Taylor and the rest of Lightspeed would want to know about the Master Ranger and the deal they were in the process of seeing if SPD would even take.

"They promoted Rocky to Captain, and made him their ranger candidate, just to try to make him senior over the rest of you?" Adam asked when they were in the briefing room at the Lightspeed Aquabase.

"It didn't work since Jason is the senior red. And it wasn't Rocky's idea," Billy said.

"I know it wasn't, Rocky's not that egotistical to think he can pull off speaking for either Earth or SPD completely, otherwise he wouldn't have called us in."

"But," Taylor said, glancing at Adam, "the fact that we have a Master Ranger on Earth who created all the powers, even the morphers, that is a bit disturbing. I mean, I thought Princess Shayla had made ours."

"The Master Ranger doesn't always work alone," Andros said. "The ones I know do prefer to work with the potential mentor of a ranger team to ensure the powers are right, and the mentor knows who the powers should be given too. But it doesn't always work that way, especially if there is no mentor."

"But how would they know?" Joel asked. "I mean, they're making these long before the team is even assembled."

"Not always," Billy said. "Master Rangers can, and have, traveled through time to make sure the morphers and the powers are made. So they would know who the mentors were, and then work with them, and guide them to the right candidates for the morphers."

Angela Fairweather-Rawlings had been staring at Billy. "When I was making the Lightspeed morphers, I had an assistant who always seemed to know the right thing to do to move us along the path to making them. He disappeared right after they were active. And you look a lot like him, Doctor Cranston." She crossed her arms. "Too much like him to be a coincidence."

Everyone else in the room turned to him. "Billy?" Jason asked. "You _are_ the only person who has heard of the Master Ranger on Earth."

Billy reached behind him and pulled out his morpher, setting it on the table. He looked up at Andros. "Not all Master Rangers never held powers themselves. Some of us lost the ability to hold any power but our original powers, though we can make morphers and channel powers beyond those. This," he nodded at his morpher, "was my first, my apprentice project. The one that took more out of me than any other morpher I created. It's why it's mine, and only mine. I went on to make every other morpher that has been used on Earth, some with the assistance of Zordon, some without. I've even made those that haven't been used yet, though I couldn't tell you where or when they will be."

"And your master work?" Carter asked. "Surely you had to have one in order to earn the title Master Ranger."

Billy sighed and held up a hand, reaching out with his connection to the grid and summoning his master morpher. Jason jumped a little, probably as he felt it disappear from its hiding place at the small of his back. The red power coin and morpher appeared in Billy's hand. "This was my master work. Jason's morpher. I had already made what I thought was Jason and Rocky's morpher when I began working on my master work. It wasn't until I was done that I realized this was Jason's morpher, and the other was Rocky's." He shook his head. "I'd already made separate morphers for Zack and Adam and Trini and Aisha and Kim and Kat, but hadn't realized I only had one red morpher. Red was the hardest color for me to work with, so it makes sense it was my master work." He handed it back to Jason. "Once it was done, Zordon pronounced me the Blue Master Ranger of Earth."

"You can just summon morphers like that?" Adam asked.

"I made all of them. As Andros said, a part of me goes into each of them, so yes, I can summon them. All of them, though summoning the morphers that the Time Force rangers in the year 3001 are using would take way too much energy to do."

"But you could summon mine and Eric's," Wes said.

Billy held out his hand again and concentrated. Wes yelped as his morpher disappeared from his wrist and appeared in Billy's hand. He held it up. "I think I can." He passed it back down to Wes. Eric looked at him and nodded. He hadn't summoned Eric's out of respect for his former lover, his heart mate.

"When did you train with Zordon?" Dana asked. "I mean... that kind of training isn't easy, and can't be just a weekend."

"It took..." Billy rubbed his forehead. "I hate time travel, because I spent nearly eighteen months training with the younger, pre-Rita Repulsa and her dimensional warp, Zordon, learning to make morphers and craft all of them, but as far as everyone else is concerned, I was away on a two week, off the grid, vacation."

"Wait, that was just last year!" Adam exclaimed. "You didn't even look like you'd aged!"

"The morphin' grid energy is better than Botox, apparently," Billy said with a wry smile. 

"So, last year you became a Master Ranger and made all the morphers through the magic of time travel," Eric said. 

"Yes."

Eric stared at him. "Why the hell would you make a morpher that was DNA locked?" 

"Because I couldn't change what had, for me, already happened. It's as simple as that." He didn't mention that he actually could have, but that would have required more energy, and potential justifications of things happening in timelines that were not the way he remembered them. Someone using the grid to go back in time other than himself, perhaps.

"You didn't tell Supreme Commander Birdie that you were the Blue Master Ranger of Earth," Andros stated.

"No, because then he could have attempted to have me... detained by SPD for whatever reason. I wasn't handing him that kind of bargaining chip."

"Smart," Adam said. "Then he has to go through you."

"Through all of us," Jason said. "Now that we know, we don't let Billy be alone with anyone from SPD, and I hate to say this, that includes Rocky. No," he said to Adam and Justin and Billy's protests, "I don't think Rocky would deliberately do anything to put Billy in jeopardy, but I don't trust his superiors not to try to take advantage of our friendship with Rocky. They already tried that today."

"Even though they don't know Billy is the Master Ranger, they do know that he knows the Master Ranger, and therefore, no matter what, he is a target." Eric scowled. "If he'd told us ahead of time, we could have planned this and minimized his target profile."

"Were you going to tell any of us that you are the master ranger?" Adam asked.

"As few as possible, to protect you. Likely only Wes or Eric, maybe Carter and Taylor." At everyone's protests, Billy held up his hand. "Wes and Eric are paramilitary, Silver Guardians. Eric was Army, Taylor is Air Force, and Carter is Lightspeed and a firefighter, I would have told those best able to protect me and who are used to protecting other people's lives. I couldn't endanger anyone else like that, not if they aren't used to protecting dignitaries or other lives."

"We did that all the time as rangers," Adam protested.

"As rangers. They have experience doing it outside of the rangers," Billy said. "That makes a difference."

"He's got a point, much as I dislike it. Eric, Wes, and Taylor could go in uniform with him to protect him, the rest of us couldn't," Jason said. "And it may come to that. But still, you are not going anywhere with SPD alone, even if it's Rocky."

"Understood," Billy said.

"Wait, if you are the Blue Master Ranger for Earth, then can you revive morphers, like, say, those of Taylor's team?" Joel asked. Everyone turned to look at him, then at Billy.

"I can, but..."

"It would take a lot out of him," Andros said. He turned to the others. "As I said, making morphers, connecting them to the grid, it takes a part of the Master Ranger with them. Each morpher he reconnects would drain him a little, and if he had to do a lot over a small period of time, he'd collapse."

"I'm told that I slept for a week outside of the normal timeline before Zordon would consider returning me to my home, and even then, I slept for another twenty four hours straight before I was coherent enough to go visit my father." Billy shrugged. "If we need it, to protect the Earth, then yes, I would. In fact, we might want to consider that, even with an alliance with Space Patrol Delta on Earth, because I could reconnect the morphers on a staggered schedule."

"Hold on." Adam turned to Billy. "You created our morphers, but they were recharged at Zordon's death. I thought Zordon did that."

"I thought he had, too, at the time," Billy said. "I think... They were all made while I still his apprentice. That does put a bit of him into them, with his supervision of my work. At his death he was able to recharge them through me. I got sick not long after he died, a bad bout of anemia and what they thought was the flu. I think... Zordon channeled some of his energies through me to recharge the original morphers so he wasn't leaving us totally undefended, and wasn't leaving me totally undefended. He knew I was the, well, the then-future Blue Ranger Master for Earth, and he wouldn't want me to be unable to protect myself. Even if I didn't know that I was the future Master Ranger at the time."

"That's really freaky, and not exactly making me fond of the Floating Head in a Jar," Eric muttered. Every ranger who had served under Zordon, and Andros, glared at him. Billy shook his head. They hadn't told anyone other than Adam and Jodi about the trip to the past. Maybe it was time.

"Eric's met Zordon. He wasn't impressed."

All eyes were on Billy now. "How did he meet Zordon?" Justin asked.

"Two years ago, Billy and Eric were pulled back in time to Angel Grove in 1993, before Adam was a ranger. Wes and his Time Force Team, and I, went back to retrieve them, since the timeline had changed due to actions taken by someone else in 3002 going back in time. We got it all straightened out, but in the meantime, Eric and Wes got to meet Zordon," Jason replied.

"And Eric wasn't impressed," Taylor said. "Now there's a shock."

Eric gave her a wry grin. "I know some things about him that I never wanted to know. And no, I'm not sharing."

"In the meantime," Wes said, "I think that we should all go back to our lives and see what happens with SPD. They will be contacting Justin when or if they are ready to talk again. He'll contact us, and we'll get the group together again."

The meeting broke up after that, and Jason came over, grabbing Billy's arm. "We need to talk, bro. I'll drive you back to Silver Hills."

Billy sighed and nodded. Jason had borrowed one of the unmarked Silver Guardian cars to drive down to the Mariner Bay meeting in. Adam and Justin would drive back with Eric and Wes. They made their way to the garage and Jason headed out before anyone could stop them. Once on the road to Silver Hills, Jason finally spoke.

"How was Tommy able to use your blue morpher in that alternate time line, if you made the morpher for you? For that matter, how was the younger you in that timeline able to use the green morpher?"

That wasn't what he was expecting Jason's first question to be. Billy blinked, staring through the windshield at the road and the California highway signs. "When I was making the morphers... the grid..." he sighed. "It's hard to explain to someone who hasn't been part of the grid, felt all the powers flowing through them, like they were every ranger that ever was and ever would be, here on Earth and even in space, other planets. And you're trying to find that one particular color, that one energy, and guide it out of that grid, out of yourself, and into the morpher, into what it needs to be for anyone and everyone who might hold it, whether it's for specific people or just one person in multiple aspects. Time is not as linear as Time Force would like to believe. There are some fixed points, things that will happen, no matter what else occurs in the time line, but there are other things that can be changed."

"And you being the green ranger? Is that one of those things that could be changed?"

"Yes. It had already happened and been changed, so when I made my morpher and Tommy's, the blue and the green, it had be able to work with both of us. But, Jase, this isn't... the things I already knew had happened, I could work around, but anything I did for teams that didn't exist yet? I don't know who is going to be chosen, I just know the type of person that's to be chosen, that will be the ranger holding those powers." He sighed. "I definitely didn't know that Doctor Thomas Oliver would be the Black Dino Ranger. I knew... I knew it would be someone older than the other rangers, more experienced in life, but not that it would be a former ranger, and definitely not Tommy. I'm not sure I could have done anything about it, though, even if I had known."

Jason drove in silence for a while. "If this business with SPD trying to set up on Earth hadn't come up. If we didn't need the Blue Ranger of Earth as a bargaining chip in the negotiations… Would you have told anyone that you are the Blue Ranger Master of Earth, that you made our morphers?"

That was the question he'd been expecting. "Not until it was time for me to take an apprentice of my own, and teach him or her to be a Master Ranger. As Andros said, Jason, we don't flaunt what we are, it just brings pain. Could you imagine if this Emperor Gruumm knew that I was the Blue Master Ranger of Earth? Jodi and the baby would be targets just for being my girlfriend and my child; you, Wes, Eric, and Adam would all be attacked for being my friends. Everyone would be a target. And I wasn't going to let that happen. So I kept my mouth shut."

"Until today. Why didn't you tell us ahead of time? Even just one of us, so we could look like we all understood what you were saying and what would be needed."

"Why didn't we tell anyone we were power rangers after we left? Habit. Secrets are a way of life as a power ranger, Jason. This was just one more for me. I honestly didn't think about telling anyone first. It was my secret, my news to share. If they had been willing to negotiate, then I never would have said anything, but worked or hung around in the labs at crucial intervals, to move along the morpher project, doing what I had to do in secret. Same as I did with Lightspeed, and a few other morpher projects."

"But I thought you said you'd made morphers for every team that has or will operate on Earth."

"I have, except that one. The future is so murky on SPD's presence on Earth, that I wasn't called to make morphers for them. So I will, if they agree to our terms. If not, then I don't have to make them."

"And what if another team gets called that you hadn't made morphers for?"

"I use what I learned from Zordon to travel in time, though I hate doing it. It's exhausting. But I would, so that the morphers would work. I probably will have to at some point." He sighed. "I didn't ask for this, Jason. I didn't want it. I wanted out, of everything to do with being a Power Ranger, other than Eric and Wes and Rocky. But life didn't leave me alone." He sighed. "I wish it would, I'm tired of being the one with all the solutions to all the problems, except for the ones I don't have an answer to. Just once I'd like to turn it all over to someone else."

"I know somewhat of what you're feeling, bro," Jason said. "I wanted to give up being leader so many times, especially after Tommy came back and Rita just kept going after him. But there wasn't anyone else I could give it to. And it wears you down, being the one that everyone is looking at, everyone is turning to for answers, for guidance. And I had Zordon there to help me. I can't imagine what it's like for you to be the one we are all looking to now, to make morphers, to give us our powers back. And you don't have either Zordon or an apprentice to lighten the load."

"No, I don't," he said. "I don't even know when my apprentice will reveal themselves, or who they will be." He shrugged. "I think it will happen whenever it happens."

"Still a hard way to live. I mean, how old was Zordon when he chose you?"

"I have no idea. He said age was just a construct when I asked."

"Sounds like Zordon. Man, I still miss him. I sometimes find myself reaching for my communicator when my cell phone rings."

Billy sat up. He blinked, then reached for his phone, hitting speed dial and the speakerphone button.

"Myers."

"Tell Wes I need access to tech to make us emergency transponders - communicators if you will, to ensure that if something does happen to one of us, if SPD does decide to play dirty, then we can find each other, or at least send out emergency signals."

"Hang on. You're on speaker now."

Billy repeated what he'd said to Eric.

"Smart idea," Adam said. "Especially since Billy will be a target. We need to be able to track him."

"Actually," Jason said, "we're all targets - the six of us that went up to the ship, Andros, and the others that are close to us. So we need as many as Billy can make."

"I'm not working this week, so I can stay and help him make them," Adam said.

"I'm pretty decent with working on things as well," Wes said.

"Not sure fixing old radios really counts, Wes," Eric replied.

"Any pair of hands will be useful," Billy interjected.

"Then let's just meet at BioLab, I'll call my dad and clear it. If it keeps us from going missing, he'll help."

"Great, see you guys there." Billy ended the call.

"Paranoid much?" Jason asked.

"I dated Eric, it must have rubbed off on me."

"I am not touching that with a ten foot pole."

"Probably a wise idea," Billy smirked.


	19. Desperate Times...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some members of SPD take the negotiations into their own hands.

**Silver Hills, California, June, 2004.**

"Doctor Cranston."

Billy paused at the unfamiliar voice as he went to unlock his car. He needed to hurry home, Jodi was waiting and had asked him to pick up some ice cream on the way home. Being as pregnant as she was, he didn't want to make her go out and get it herself, especially since the baby had been restless lately, and she wasn't getting a lot of rest.

"Doctor William Cranston?" The voice asked again. Billy turned around and looked at them. "Yes?" he asked, blinking as he saw two men who looked familiar. He wasn't sure where he'd seen them before. 

They moved closer, and Billy stepped back, against the car, instinct screaming at him. He held up one hand as the other went for the emergency transponder that he wore embedded in his cell phone case. He activated it the transponder just before the men grabbed him. "Space Patrol Delta needs you, Doctor," one said as he hit something, causing them to teleport to another location before Billy could fight back. Which he did as soon as the teleport stabilized, his eyes barely registering the gray walls of a ship.

"Get him," someone else yelled, and Billy found himself overpowered by more men in uniforms, until he was being held from behind by several men, staring at the two that had started this. 

"Well, Doctor Cranston, you better be worth the trouble you are causing to SPD. Supreme Commander Birdie may be content to negotiate with you on the presence of Space Patrol Delta on Earth and the morphers, but we are not. You know how to contact the Master Ranger of Earth, and you will do so."

"Never," he said, realizing now where he had seen these two men. They had been part of Birdie's entourage at the meeting between Space Patrol Delta and the Earth Ranger Council, as Birdie had taken to calling them, months before. They hadn't looked thrilled when the Earth Ranger Council had presented the list of conditions. Lieutenants Michael Crocker and Steve DuFrense. 

"Oh, you will, eventually," Crocker said. "Take him to the cells," he told the captors.

Billy struggled against his captors, but to no avail. He found himself thrown into a cell inside another room, with one light above each of the two cells. The cells had force fields, instead of bars, and they did have basic toilet amenities and a cot bolted into the wall with a blanket for a bed, but that was it.

Movement in the cell across from him had him going still, until a familiar face appeared in front of the force field. "Rocky?"

"Billy! Oh man, they got you too?"

"Yeah, just took me. What... how did this happen? Where are we?"

"On board the SPD vessel _Night Winger_ , the personal patrol vessel of Lieutenant Michael Crocker. He and DuFrense were first in line to become rangers on Earth when the Space Patrol Delta on Earth base was established. Then Earth insisted on meeting, and Birdie decided that making me a captain and their first red ranger would be a better bargaining tool and political move, showing they trusted Earth rangers enough to make one their first ranger on Earth. That didn't go over very well with the lieutenants. They got worse as the negotiations dragged on. They want morphers, since they couldn't hack it on their own planets for them."

"So they figured SPD's Earth base was the best place for them, and they worked their way up the ranks. Then you threw a wrench in the works." He took in what little he could see of Rocky. "You look like hell," he said. Rocky looked like he'd been beaten up repeatedly, and he had the pallor of someone who hadn't been outside in a while.

"Well, when the first month of negotiations didn't go well, they decided to try to use me as a bargaining chip, wanting me to contact you and get you to introduce them to the Master Ranger on Earth. I've been here for," he turned his head to look at the wall, and Billy could just make out scratches on the surface. "Two Earth months, by my reckoning."

"We are entering the fourth month of negotiations," Billy said softly. "So that sound right, time wise. But... why didn't Gata say anything?

"They arranged it so I was send on a long term assignment, no comms. Gata wasn't happy, but it is my job. They probably don't want her warning you that I'm missing. Though I don't how long they can keep that up."

"Well, probably not much longer. Because I'm pretty sure by taking me they'll get SPD involved, because I sent a distress signal before they teleported me off planet. And if we're anywhere near Earth still they'll be able to find my signal."

"We probably aren't, just to make sure of such a thing," Rocky said. "But they might be able to get surveillance? Were they stupid enough to wear their SPD uniforms?"

"Indeed," Billy replied.

"So Justin will contact Gata, and Jason and Wes will throw fits at Supreme Commander Birdie over SPD personnel kidnapping you. And they won't contact the Master Ranger at all at that point I'm betting."

"They won't," Billy said. He wanted to tell Rocky that he was the Master Ranger, but while letting their captors know about the transponder was one thing, informing them their objective was actually in their holding cells wasn't something he wanted to do. "Even if they did, once he heard that SPD had kidnapped me to force his hand, he wouldn't cooperate. He'd declare the entire SPD unworthy and refuse to make anything for them on Earth." Which he was tempted to do. If he knew any of his fellow Master Rangers, he'd try to get them in on the boycott as well.

"Guess we'll be here until someone can launch a rescue."

"Justin will get in touch with Andros, and get him to help."

"You're right, he will." 

The lights over the cells went out then. "Bedtime," Rocky said with false cheer.

"Nice of them to give us day and night."

"Well, they probably want to sleep, too," Rocky said. "Speaking of which, we should sleep to keep up our strength. They only feed us twice a day."

"Good to know." He paused. "At least you're not here alone anymore," he said.

"Yeah," Rocky replied. "I don't think I could have better company."

"I don't think you could, either. Well, maybe if you were on a beach somewhere, then Gata would be better company."

"Well, yeah, my wife is always better company on a beach," Rocky said, a smile evident in his voice, "but if I have to be trapped somewhere like this, at least I'm with a friend."

"Yeah." There wasn't much to be said after that. Billy went over to the cot and laid down, covering himself with the blanket. He closed his eyes and reached behind him. His morpher, stored in an extension of the grid, appeared immediately. He put it back in that pocket grid and closed his eyes again, reaching out through the grid to Rocky's morpher. If they were still close to Earth, he should be able to summon it. Not that he was sure how he'd get it to Rocky at this point, with the force fields separating them, but at least he would have it.

The connection to the morpher was too tenuous, almost akin to getting the morphers from Alex and Jen in the year 3002. This must be a fast ship, then, as they'd gone too far from Earth to be able to pull it through the grid. He sighed, opening his eyes to stare into the darkness. He couldn't get Rocky's morpher, and he couldn't escape alone, or overpower everyone as a ranger alone. He needed another ranger, and Rocky was here. He didn't have tools, or materials, but hadn't Zordon taught him that one only needed the grid to be able to create a morpher?

He thought about it. He could make Rocky a morpher. It would take longer, since he'd only be able to work on it at night, and probably not every night, he'd need to keep up his strength so no one knew anything was wrong. He'd also need to make it a color Rocky could work with. Rocky, he knew, was a red through and through, his stint as blue nonwithstanding. As blue he'd been good, but still with red tendencies. The red portion of the grid agreed with Billy. Red, then. A red morpher for his friend. 

He slipped into the half trance state that let him connect to the grid. He opened his eyes in that state and found himself surrounded by the morphin' grid, the colors swirling around him, blue curling around him protectively, an old friend. The other colors dipped and twisted near him, acknowledging his presence, wondering if he was going to channel them. Billy ran his fingers through various colors, remembering what had been like to work with each one. He could sometimes feel the personalities of the people who had held the colors. Adam's steady presence came through the black colors, along with Zack's cheerfulness. He sent out through the black a sense of 'we're alive', hoping it would reach Adam through his morpher. Then reached out into the grid and ran his fingers through the red. It was bright, vibrant and alive. It curled around his fingers and brushed up against the blue before sliding off into somewhere else. Billy waited, patiently. Red had always been the most difficult of the colors for him. It always slipped away, dancing and twisting out of his reach, but coming back again. As if it knew that Billy wasn't a red, or that he wanted to form it into powers that it didn't want to be. But red had come back, to make Rocky's morpher and Jason's, and Tommy's Zeonizer and Carter's Lightspeed morpher and Wes's chronomorpher and Eric's Quantum morpher and the current Dino Thunder morpher, and all the others.

His patience was rewarded when red came back, and he reached out and closed his fingers around it, asking it to help, to let him create a morpher for Rocky. He put his thoughts of Rocky into it, his cheerfulness, his heart, his strength of body and spirit. His love for his friends and his willingness to sacrifice for the greater good, whether it was himself or his powers. His love for his wife, Gata, and how he loved her no matter their species difference, that he moved off planet for her, to follow her where she needed to go. He thought of Rocky, held captive for the past two months without anyone knowing where he was, his wife and her fear when she realized he was probably missing.

The red curled around his fingers and wrist, settling onto his left wrist. He felt its acceptance, it's willingness to help Rocky. Billy thanked it, thinking about the need for it to be formed into not only the Power, but the morpher itself, knowing it would take longer. The red curled tighter around his left wrist, seemingly understanding of the request, and the blue power curled around his right, a faint echo of his power coin glinting in the lights of the grid. He smiled as he rose out of the half trance, back into the still dark cell. He could faintly hear Rocky's breathing from the next cell. He felt the red power still curled around his left wrist, even though as he looked at his arms in the dark, he couldn't see it or the blue power on his right. All he saw was his watch with the Aquitian epiphany gem on his left wrist, as usual. But he knew the process of rescuing themselves from their captors had begun.

Billy closed his eyes, letting himself sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Silver Hills, California, August 2004**

Dana Mitchell came out of the delivery room of the hospital, still gowned, a wide smile on her face. "Mister Cranston, you have a granddaughter!" she exclaimed.

Eric smiled at that, his celebration more subdued than Wes, Jason, Justin, Carter, and Adam's, and definitely more subdued than Jacob Cranston's. The older man had practically moved to Silver Hills in the two months since Billy's kidnapping at the hands of some rogue SPD officers. Supreme Commander Birdie had been livid once he'd seen the tapes, and the entire SPD was looking for Billy, and now Rocky, once Gata had let them know that he'd been sent on a blackout mission and she hadn't heard from him after the end date of the mission.

Once SPD had realized that Captain DeSantos was never sent on such a mission, the operation stretched to include him, with the current theory being that Rocky had been taken first, then Billy, in order for the two rogue officers, Michael Crocker and Steve DuFrense, to be able to get to the Master Ranger of Earth. Of course, neither of the SPD men realized that they had the Master Ranger of Earth on their ship and therefore, he wasn't about to do anything for them. 

Gata was now on Earth again, on leave from SPD before she hurt someone there. She was currently visiting some of the scientists that had been involved in the 2001 experiments, to try to see if they'd been approached by Crocker or DuFrense about the old experiments. If the two were that determined to be rangers, they might be looking at all means of becoming one.

It was another hour before they were all let into Jodi McKenna's room, Jacob and Dana standing next to the bed. Jodi looked exhausted but glowing with maternal pride as she looked at her daughter, being held by Billy's father. Eric watched as Adam stopped by the bed on the other side of Dana and Jacob, his eyes on Jodi. She turned to look at him, still smiling, but if you were looking for it, the smile changed to something else. Something Eric had once seen her give Billy.

"Here, Eric," Jacob said, moving so he could maneuver the baby into Eric's arms. Eric took her carefully, not protesting. This was Billy's daughter, and if her grandfather wanted Eric to be one of the first people to hold her outside of immediate family and Dana, well, he wasn't going to protest. He looked down at the newborn, taking in the scrunched up face. She opened her eyes, Billy's blue eyes, and waved her tiny fists at Eric before closing them again.

"She's beautiful," he said softly, honestly. She looked like her father, but the few tufts of hair she had were her mother's color. "Congratulations," he said, looking up at Jodi.

Jodi gave him a tired but happy smile. "Billy and I talked once, before..." she trailed off. "And, well, Jacob and I have also talked. Dana, Eric, we'd like you two to be her godparents, for lack of a better term. We trust you to protect her and raise her if something should happen to me, and Jacob."

Eric looked down at the sleeping infant in his arms, contemplating he and Wes and Dana and Carter, because there was no way their respective partners were getting left out of this, raising this child, if Billy was never found, if something happend to Jacob and Jodi. He found he could do it. For Billy, for the man he'd once loved and still affectionately called Doc, he would make sure this little one grew up the way he would have wanted. "I'd be honored," he said.

"As would I," Dana added. She, and Adam, had been Jodi's other constant companions since Billy's kidnapping, Dana doing double duty as shoulder to cry on and medical expert. 

"What are you going to call her?" Wes asked, peering over Eric's shoulder at the baby.

"Eleanor Maria McKenna-Cranston. After Billy's mother and mine. We'll call her Ellie, though," she added.

"Hi Ellie," Wes said. Eric turned so Wes could take the baby from him. He smiled at the sight of his partner smiling down goofily at the infant in his arms. "Aren't you a beautiful girl?" Wes asked, staring down at her. Wes was clearly smitten. Eric wondered if he planned to give her up, but then he turned and let Jason take her. 

Jason's expression as he looked down at Ellie Cranston was odd. On one hand, he was looking at her with paternal pride, adoring and indulgent. On the other hand, there was a hint of a deep seated despair and pain in his eyes, like this was the closest he'd come to having children of his own. But he let Carter take the baby without comment, his eyes on her as Carter looked at the infant then back up at Dana, giving his fiancée a smile before letting Justin hold the baby. Justin didn't look too impressed, and he quickly passed her over to Adam.

Eric watched closely as Adam took Ellie into his arms for the first time. Adam stared down at her with the same paternal expression of pride and awe that Jason had had, that Billy would have had, if he were here. He reached out and let Ellie latch onto a finger with her tiny fist. Eric would later swear he saw the moment that Adam Park fell in love with Ellie Cranston. Then Adam looked up, and met Jodi's eyes. 

If he'd been a less practical man, he would have said he heard the snap of their souls realizing that they were soul mates, the need to be with one another strong, their shared joy tempered by the knowledge that Jodi and Billy were still together, as far as anyone else knew, and Jodi had just given birth to Billy's child.

But still. Billy had been right, Jodi and Adam were soul mates. And if Billy wasn't here to discuss with them what it meant, then Eric figured that was his job. 

That, and to kick Jodi's ass, once she was back in the sparring ring, for breaking Doc's heart.

* * *

**SPD Patrol Ship _Night Winger_ , unknown location, August 2004**

Billy stumbled back into the cell, wincing as his ribs protested hitting the wall. Rocky growled at the guards, who just laughed and activated the force shield again, leaving the two of them alone in the same cell.

After the first two weeks, they'd left Billy and Rocky in the same cell. Crocker and DuFrense seemed convinced that they didn't need to worry about the two Earth rangers conspiring. They'd taken anything that could be useful, or so they thought. Billy's morpher was still in its dimensional pocket, as was the one he was making for Rocky. Being connected to the grid had its perks. 

"You okay?" Rocky asked as he eased Billy down to a sitting position. 

"Yeah, they decided my ribs made good targets again," Billy replied. 

"Bastards," Rocky said. "Still trying to get you to give up the Master Ranger?"

"Yep," Billy said. "I don't think they realize that even if I did, if I show up in this shape, he will never do anything for them. He would know as soon as he looked at me what had happened." The Powers knew, which was what was helping him and Rocky survive. The red Power would curl itself around Rocky as he slept, the blue Power helping if he was especially damaged. DuFrense seemed to take a special delight in tormenting Rocky with the intention of making Billy break. Billy refused to, because he know that Rocky wouldn't want him to break.

"Try to get some sleep," Rocky said, "at least until they bring our dinner."

"More SPD rations, yum," Billy said as he let Rocky help him lay down. 

"Hey, it's not so bad."

"Yeah? Tell that to my taste buds, since I think yours have gone numb from eating them for the past, what four years?" Billy teased.

"No, I eat Gata's cooking, or my own, which is infinitely better than the rations, but when you're on a long haul training mission, you eat what the cadets do. Great way to weed out cadets," he added.

"I'll take your word for it," Billy said. Rocky covered him with a blanket and the blue powers wrapped themselves around his ribs to heal them. Billy slipped into the half trance of his connection to the morphin' grid, opening his eyes to the colors of the grid, the red powers of Rocky's new morpher greeting him. He smiled and held out his left hand, the red powers twining around his wrist and forming into a rectangular shape, one that would flip open with a press of one of the buttons on the top. One button to morph, one to use as communicator, and one to use in conjunction with the SPD judgment system. He'd have to connect those powers later, if he couldn't do that now.

The powers nudged him, and a form appeared in front of him, a blank humanoid. Right, the more interesting part of his ability to create morphers, he also had to play fashion designer and create the uniform of the ranger as well. Usually, he only had to create one and then the others were easy. But it was that first uniform that was hard. 

He let his mind wander, flitting through ideas, some more militaristic, some close to the original uniforms he and Rocky had worn. He stayed away from Zeo and Turbo uniforms. He thought about the red rangers he'd known, who were the strongest, and found himself staring at Eric's Quantum ranger uniform. The opposite of Wes, he knew, the darker black replacing white and the jagged edges instead of the clean lines. That wasn't Rocky's style, but... the form changed into Wes's uniform. Billy studied it, tweaking a few things here and there on it. Things that he knew Rocky had complained about with his last two uniforms, making this more personalized to Rocky. It would look similar to Time Force, in fact people might mistake Rocky for Wes, but there was just enough difference that it might make them think twice. Hopefully, Wes would not be pissed that Rocky was using his uniform.

One the uniform and helmet were done, Billy slipped out of the half trance into not quite awareness. He lay there for a while, eyes closed, until he became aware of Rocky looking at him. He opened his eyes to see his friend sitting next to him, staring at Billy's left arm. Could he see the power? Billy wondered. "Rocky?"

Rocky looked away. "Billy... the gem on your watch... it changed."

Blinking, Billy pulled up his left arm and looked at it. The gem at the nine o clock position had turned to sapphire. "Oh," he said, feeling like something had just kicked him in the chest. He stared at the gem. Jodi had found her soul mate, back on Earth, while he was here, a prisoner of rogue SPD lieutenants. "It was June when I was taken," he said. "What month is it on Earth now?"

"Sometime in August, I think," Rocky said. "Why?"

Billy closed his eyes. "Jodi... our baby was due in early August. I wasn't there for her."

Rocky reached out and put his hand on Billy's. "I'm sure she knows that you would have been there if you hadn't been taken. And I'm sure she didn't mean to... well..."

"Find her soul mate? I know, they never do," he said, not opening his eyes. "It's just... at least with Eric I knew it was coming and when, so I had one last night with him, to say goodbye. Now... when we get home, I'll have a child that I wasn't there to see born and an ex-girlfriend that I'll have to watch with her soul mate. And the worst part is, if her soul mate is who I think it is, I can't even dislike him. I know him too well."

"It's not Eric, obviously," Rocky said. "You said he was with Wes."

"He is, and they're definitely meant to be. No," Billy sighed. He opened his eyes. "It's Adam."

Rocky stared at him, mouth open. "Adam? Our Adam? Adam Park?"

"That Adam." He smiled at the ceiling. "I swear she's had a harmless crush on him since we spent one night, not long after Eric and Wes got together, eating ice cream and watching bad martial arts movies. She found a copy of _Amazon Space Ninjas from Mars_."

Rocky laughed. "Oh god, Adam can't live that down, can he?"

"No, he can't. She went out and got everything else she could find he'd done after that. It was rather amusing to see him after he saw her collection one night when he was staying over and he and Jason were using her apartment."

"Still blushes like crazy, huh?" 

"Yeah." Billy sighed. "At least, if her soul mate is Adam... it's someone I trust as my child's stepparent."

"That is an advantage," Rocky said. "But we need to get out of here, so you can go home and meet your son or daughter."

"Working on that," Billy said.

"I know you are." Billy knew that Rocky didn't know what Billy was doing, but that was okay. He would when the time was right. Billy closed his eyes again and let himself slip into full sleep, dreaming of holding his child.

* * *

**Silver Hills, California, August 2004.**

Jason unlocked the door to Eric's old house and dumped his bag on the floor next to the door before shutting it behind him. He leaned back against the door, staring at the ceiling.

Two months since Billy had been kidnapped. Three since Rocky had disappeared, according to Gata. Hell, they knew who had taken them, and yet... nothing. No trace of Rocky, Billy, Crocker or DuFrense. Andros had been out looking for them, taking the frequency of Billy's transponder with him, but no luck so far.

When they realized what had happened, Jason had quit his job in Angel Grove and moved to Silver Hills full time. They needed someone available at all times for dealing with SPD and Supreme Commander Birdie and Commander Cruger, as well as someone to keep everyone else level headed. Eric and Jodi hadn't been very level headed, for various reasons. Wes had been marginally better, but since Eric was on edge, he was on edge too. Adam had stopped acting and moved to Silver Hills, and he and Jason were now full time training instructors for the Silver Guardians. They weren't Guardians themselves, but training them was a good job for both of them. Adam had been staying at Jodi's apartment, the one she had yet to give up even after she moved in with Billy. Jason and Adam had stayed there often on weekends when they'd been in town to teach their self-defense classes to BioLab scientists. Jacob Cranston had been staying with Adam as well, when he came to check on his all but daughter in law and his unborn grandchild. Dana Mitchell, when she came to town, had been staying with Jodi. Which left Eric's house for Jason, a gesture he appreciated. Eric had moved into the clock tower with Wes, and while Eric couldn't yet bring himself to sell his house, he'd rented it out to Jason for very little. Jason shared the house with Gata DeSantos when she was in town, as she could no longer stay at SPD without her temper getting the better of her.

"Jason," Gata said, breaking into his reverie. He looked up to see Gata sitting on the couch in the living room. A small boy sat next to her, watching Jason warily. 

"Hey, Gata," Jason said, giving her a smile. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Schuyler Tate," she said. "His father Evan worked with Space Patrol Delta on Earth back in 2001," she said meaningfully. "I'd been in contact with him and his wife these past few months." She looked down as Schuyler suddenly hugged her, burying his face in her side. She gently stroked his hair. "There was a car accident, last week," Gata said softly, shaking her head at Jason's look. Evan Tate and his wife hadn't made it then. "Their will left Sky's care to me and Rocky. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind," Jason said, coming over to crouch next to Gata and Schuyler. "You and Schuyler are always welcome." He smiled at Schuyler, who was peeking out of the corner of his eyes. "Hi, I'm Jason," he said, holding his hand out to Schuyler. 

Schuyler looked at it, but eventually moved so he could shake it. "Sky," he said softly.

"Nice to meet you, Sky."

"Nice to meet you."

Jason grinned at that. "You guys hungry?" he asked. "I've got some leftover lasagna that I can heat up for dinner."

"Sounds good to me," Gata said, her eyes conveying her gratitude to Jason for making this as easy as possible for Sky. "Sky" she asked.

Sky wrinkled his nose. "I guess that's okay." 

Jason and Gata exchanged looks before he went into the kitchen to get dinner ready.

Later, when Sky was asleep on the sofa bed in the small home office, Gata turned to hug Jason. "Thank you," she said. "Sky at least knew me somewhat before the car accident, only for a few months, but this is hard for him."

Jason returned the hug. "Hey, he's a good kid, and I'm happy to help. You and Rocky will be good parents for him."

"If we get Rocky back," Gata said, looking worried as she pulled out of the hug.

"We will get him back, Gata. Him and Billy. We will get them back."

Gata smiled at him, and turned to her bedroom. Jason stood in the living room for a few moments, then went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer before heading outside.

He settled down into one of the chairs and opened the beer, leaning back so he could look at the stars. Seeing Gata and Sky had brought back memories of the day that Ellie had been born. Holding Billy's daughter in his arms had been a revelation of sorts for him. He'd looked down at the infant with Billy's eyes and Jodi's hair and flashed back to seeing the younger Billy with the younger Jason in that alternate timeline. _This could have been us_ , he thought, staring at Ellie. _Billy and I could have been here, looking at our newborn daughter. Instead, here I am with a child that will be my honorary niece, and that's most likely all she will ever be. Billy is missing, so is Rocky, and who knows if we'll ever find them._ He had handed Ellie over to Carter, looking at the infant. _That could have been my daughter, if I'd been brave enough in high school, the way that other Jason was._

Now, outside under the stars, he regretted not being brave enough, ever. Not after Eric and Billy broke up, not before Billy and Jodi had started dating. And now, well, Billy was missing. And Jason might never know if he and Billy could have something similar to that alternate timeline younger Billy and younger Jason. 

"I'll take care of them, bro. Jodi and Ellie and Gata and Sky," he said to Billy and Rocky. He couldn't be with Billy, would likely never be able to, but he could at least promise this. "I know Sky will have Rocky's family and Ellie will have Eric and Dana, and Wes and Carter, looking out for them, but I will too. I promise."

He got no response from the stars, and after two months, he'd stopped thinking there would be. He just worried there never would be.


	20. Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-Rescuing Rangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with this chapter, we've passed the halfway point. Thanks for sticking with me so far!

**SPD patrol ship _Night Winger_ , August, 2004.**

It was almost time.

Another day, maybe two, depending on what they were doing to Rocky. The red powers and the blue powers agreed with him. Rocky's new morpher was ready, the first morpher Billy had made without any outside materials. It was pure morphin' grid energy, harnessed into a morpher. Billy had his morpher at the ready as well. They just needed the right moment - after Billy had given the morpher to Rocky, let him know the plan.

The door opened and the guards shoved Rocky in. He didn't say anything until the guards had left. "Bastards," he hissed, then started into a rant in Spanish that Billy caught very little of, other than the word 'Gata'. Rocky's wife.

He waited until Rocky had calmed down somewhat. "What happened?"

"They've moved to psychological tactics to break us." Rocky began pacing the cell. "They had pictures, of Gata and Jason, outside of a house I didn't recognize. She had a little kid on her hip. They were insinuating that Gata had moved on with the Earth senior red ranger; that I wasn't good enough for her and once I was gone, she moved up."

"Showing off their own insecurities," Billy said. "They're afraid they'll just get replaced, figure if it works on them, it should on you."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Jason and Gata didn't even look romantic. And I know she would never cheat on me, and Jason wouldn't either."

"No, they wouldn't. But they want to get you to convince me to give up the location of the Master Ranger."

"Not going to happen," Rocky said, finally stopping his pacing. He settled himself on the floor. Billy reached out and placed his left hand over Rocky's right, hoping this would work. The red powers moved from Billy's wrist to Rocky's, twining about the former Red Mighty Morphin' ranger and the former blue Zeo ranger.

"Come with me," Billy said softly. Rocky gave him an odd look, and Billy closed his eyes, letting himself be pulled, in his half trance state, into the morphin grid. He could feel the powers guiding Rocky until he appeared in front of him, looking around wide eyed.

"What the hell?" Rocky asked. The red power around his wrist was joined by a streak of blue around his chest.

"The morphin' grid," Billy said softly. "As seen through the eyes of the Blue Master Ranger of Earth."

Rocky's jaw dropped. " _Madre de Dios_ , Billy, they've been trying to get you to contact yourself this entire time?"

"Yeah. I couldn't tell you because I couldn't risk them overhearing me, and I didn't want to try this until I was ready."

Rocky was turning around, looking at all the colors that dipped and twisted and twirled in the grid. His fingers idly moved, letting the red powers curl through them. Billy smiled at the sight. Rocky had been a good blue ranger, he had the smarts, and the drive, but he was a red ranger to his core, and the power knew it.

"So, what are we doing here?"

"We can talk here out of prying eyes, and... I can give you that," he said, nodding at Rocky's right hand, where the red powers curled and coalesced into the SPD Earth red ranger morpher that Billy had created. It would be the only one of that type, he knew. He would make others for SPD's Earth team, if he had to, if they played ball, but Rocky's was unique. It was only indirectly tied to a team. Billy had tied it to the original Mighty Morphin' powers for teammates, meaning Rocky was teamed with Billy, and Jason, and Zack and Trini and Adam and Tommy and Kimberly and Kat and Aisha. And himself, technically. Billy didn't know what would happen if Rocky tried to use his old morpher now, would it give the old powers, or the new? He'd probably have to talk to Rocky about that when they got home.

"Billy," Rocky said, turning the morpher over in his hands. "This is an SPD morpher."

"The first, potentially the only, morpher for SPD Earth rangers. You are the red ranger, by _my_ choice, not theirs, Rocky. Even if you never put on the ranger suit again, you will always be the senior SPD Earth red ranger. Still not senior on Earth, but senior to everyone else after you in SPD."

"And that gives me bargaining power with SPD once we get back. So... you made this for me?"

"I've been working on it since I got here. Without materials to make the morpher, it's taken a long time to create it. All of that is made out of the powers. The only one of its kind."

Rocky's hand closed around the morpher, and he abruptly moved forward, pulling Billy into a hug. "I'll be worthy of it," he muttered.

"I know you are," Billy said, hugging back. "The power never would have let me make one for you if you weren't."

After a long moment, Rocky pulled back, looking down at the morpher. "So, what's the plan?"

Billy held out his own hand, and his morpher appeared. "We wait until they come to get one of us, and when the shield is dropped, we morph and take the ship."

"Sounds like a plan," Rocky said. "Anxious to be on the other side of the shield with them in the cells." He glanced at the morpher. "What's the morphin' call?"

Billy grinned. "You know the secret to morphin' calls? I don't design them. It's something that kinda happens the first time the morpher is going to be activated. The person that does the call is who really starts it, and then it's set for the rest of the powers, even if it's not always used."

"Oh, so, I'm setting it for every Space Patrol Delta Earth ranger that comes after me?"

"Affirmative."

"Awesome."

"Ready to go back to the real world?" Billy asked.

"If he it gets me home to Gata, yes."

"And me home to my child," Billy said. He closed his eyes, rising out of the trance to the cell. When he opened his eyes, Rocky was looking at him, and he slowly grinned. Billy grinned back, knowing that they were that much closer to home.

* * *

**Silver Hills, California, August 2004**

Eric watched Jodi as she fussed over Ellie. Adam had just left to run to the store for her, and Eric and Jodi were alone. He'd asked for the chance to speak to her in private. He could see the interactions between her and Adam, see the strain between them. He knew what was happening, and with Doc, Billy, gone, he felt it was probably up to him, as Billy's only other heart mate on Earth, to talk to her, and Adam. So he started with Jodi, because he'd been in the same position she was. Dating someone, but their soul was calling out for someone else.

"So, what did you want to talk about that couldn't be said in front of Adam?" Jodi asked, looking up from Ellie.

"Something that Doc told me, the morning that he and I broke up, just before I got together with Wes. I think you need to hear it now, and for the same reason that I had to hear it."

Jodi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You know Billy lived off planet on Aquitar, right?" At her nod, he sighed. "You know he was staying there because he'd fallen in love with an Aquitian woman, Cestria. And that she'd found someone else, another Aquitian named Delphine."

"And that's when he came back to Earth."

"After Cestria, the water priests on Aquitar told Billy he was something called a catalyst, a person who helps others find their soul mates, through being involved with him. It's hard for Billy, he has to love people and lose them to the love of their lives, their soul mates. But he has the potential to find his soul mate, once he's helped those he's supposed to help."

Jodi was staring at it. "So, Cestria and Delphine, and you and Wes?"

"Yeah, that watch of his? The one with the diamonds and sapphires at the cardinal points? That's how he knows he's helped people find their soul mates."

"I wondered about that, since it only had the three o'clock gem as a sapphire when I knew him in college, and then the six o'clock was a sapphire when I moved here."

"That six o'clock gem was for me, finding Wes. And don't get me wrong, Wes is...." he still had a hard time putting into words to describe his and Wes' relationship. It wasn't pretty, they fought like hell sometimes, but even at his darkest days, the knowledge that Wes was there... was his, and he was Wes'... it was more comforting than he could have imagined. "Well, I still felt guilty over breaking Doc's heart, even though he knew it was coming at some point."

"I can understand that."

"And I bet if we could see Doc's watch now, the nine o'clock gem would be sapphire."

Jodi looked up at that. "You think someone else found their soul mate?"

"Doc said he had two heart mates that had to find their soul mates, and that was covered by Cestria and myself. The third person was a child mate - a heart mate he would have a child with." He looked at Ellie. "And I could see, in the hospital, when you and Adam had what Billy calls the epiphany, when you realized that you were everything to each other."

"The world finally felt right, though I never realized it had been wrong before," Jodi said softly, looking down at her daughter. "But, Eric, we never, not even after that..."

"I know," he said. "You and Adam are honorable, you know that with Billy missing, you can't start a relationship, not without betraying him. But I wanted to let you know that, if something happens and we can't find him, well, I will understand if you and Adam do eventually get together. Because I know what you are going through. I still loved Doc, though I wasn't in love with him, when we broke up. Part of me probably always will, because without Doc, I don't think I would have ever been ready to commit to Wes like I have."

Jodi didn't say anything for a while, but she closed her eyes, tears running down her face. "I can't be with Adam, not yet, maybe not ever, because it's not fair to Billy. He should have been here, to see Ellie born, to be the first person to hold her after me. Jacob was the first, then Dana, then you. It felt right to have her godparents hold her first. But when I saw her in Adam's arms, I knew. That he was just as important to me, to Ellie, as Billy was. More important, even. That if Billy couldn't be here to raise his daughter, Adam would."

"Billy knew it was coming," Eric told her softy. "He didn't know when, but he'd seen you and Adam together, he suspected you were soul mates. Like he knew about me and Wes. When he comes back, he won't be that surprised."

"That's why he never offered to marry me, though I had figured he would," she said with a soft, sad, laugh. "Because he knew that my soul mate would be finding me at some point... and he didn't want me to be legally tied to him when I did. But that also means that he knew that he might not be raising Ellie with me, that..." she sighed. "No wonder he was so pensive before he was taken."

"Yeah. He would want to be part of Ellie's life, but if he didn't know who your soul mate was... then he didn't know how they would feel. Or how his soul mate will feel."

"He doesn't know who his soul mate is?"

Eric shook his head. "But I do have my own suspicions."

Jodi looked up at him. "Oh?"

"Jason."

Jodi looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I can see that. Especially with how he's been since Billy was taken."

"We..." he paused. "When we went back in time to that alternate time line, not long before I got together with Wes, it turned out that Billy and Jason had been together in that universe, before it was changed back to the universe we all remember. Add that to the things I've seen since then... yeah, I can see it. It's just that they can't. Not yet."

"Yeah. Billy can be clueless sometimes."

"So can Jason but... when he held Ellie in his arms, in the hospital... he had this look on his face, like he was looking at his own child, and like he felt he'd missed his chance to have a child."

"And if Ellie is his step-daughter, so to speak... well. At least it's someone I know and trust that would be involved in her life."

"Yeah. Still not sure why you and Doc think that I'm the best person to raise her, along with Dana."

"Because you'll protect her with your life, you'll spoil her like a princess but teach her to kick ass, and you'll make sure she has the chance to be whatever she wants to when she grows up. You and Wes and Dana and Carter would make sure that Ellie Cranston grew up to be a remarkable woman, even without her parents there. And if she became a Power Ranger, well, at least she'd have more parents who had been there, who could help her."

Eric nodded. "You're right, we would spoil her massively," he said. "But still make sure she grew up right. And now Adam will be part of that as well."

"And Jason, when he and Billy get together. Heck, Ellie's pretty much going to be raised by power rangers. So is Sky, for that matter, with Rocky and the rest of us. Because I'm pretty sure Gata is not going back to SPD and she's not going to let Rocky either, not with Sky in their lives." Jodi paused. "Well, she might stay with SPD here on Earth, but I think she's disenchanted with the main group. If Rocky stays here, she'll be very happy."

"Well, we'll see what happens when we get them back."

"Do you really think we will?" Jodi asked.

"Wes does. And Wes... well, he's good about things like that. And Adam, he keeps saying he knows they're all right," Eric reminded her. Adam couldn't tell them how he knew they were ok, but he was convinced they were.

"Then I'll keep believing it." Jodi gave him a smile.

Eric smiled back. "So will I."

* * *

**SPD patrol ship _Night Winger_ , Outer Space, August 2004**

When the guards came to get them next, Billy and Rocky were ready. They stood near the doors, so the moment the shield went down, they stepped out of the cell. 

Billy pulled out his morpher, moving his arms in a long familiar motion. "It's Morphin time!" he yelled, seeing the shock on the guard's faces as the world went blue and then he stood in front of them as the Blue Mighty Morphin' ranger.

"SPD Emergency!" Rocky called out, holding his morpher out and flipping it open with the button. A red flash, and he stood, there, a red ranger in an outfit similar to Wes', but with a small SPD badge on the right side of his chest. 

"This isn't possible!" one of the guards said, before Billy took him down with a kick to the chest. Rocky ducked and swept another off his feet. Within a minute, they had the four guards down and unconscious. Billy searched them for their communicators, and then dragged them into the cell and activated the shield. 

"At least they didn't get a chance to call for help." Rocky said. "How are we doing this?"

"Together," Billy said. "I've been keeping track. There's eight guards, and then Crocker and DuFrense, and two other crew that I've seen. So, with these four down, that's eight people left."

"Well, let's go kick some ass. I want to see my wife again."

Billy nodded and they made their way out of the cell area into the corridor. They ran into one of the guards just outside, taking him down and dragging him back into the cell with his friends, sans communicator. They moved cautiously after that. One guard and a crew member were in the small cafeteria lounge, and they managed to get them by surprise as well. Tying them up with rope from the synthetron, they took the captives' communicators with them and locked the door with their own code. 

The other two guards were taken by surprise as two rangers turned a corner, but they were no match for a determined Billy and Rocky. That left the last crew member and Crocker and DuFrense. They locked the guards in a closet and headed for the bridge. 

"We have more pictures," Crocker was saying as they approached the open door. "Apparently, Cranston's girlfriend has been seen often in the company of this man, former Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger, and Black Ninja Ranger, and Green Zeo Ranger and first Green Turbo Ranger Adam Park. Some of the pictures are quite... intimate. Should be good for getting Cranston riled up enough to want revenge. Especially these."

"Oh yes, Park looks like he's the baby's father, instead of Cranston. It's clear that his girlfriend has forgotten him," DuFrense said. "These will do nicely."

Billy clenched his fist. Not at the thought of Jodi and Adam together, but at the idea that they would use that to try to break him. Rocky put a hand on Billy's shoulder, and Billy turned and nodded. He knew to keep his head. 

"Sirs," a voice said. "We're being hailed. I've given the alternate ID of the ship, but they are still insisting on talking to the captain."

"Have they identified themselves?"

"Andros, Red Space Ranger from KO-35."

Crocker swore. "That's the Red Space Ranger who provided his ship for the initial meeting with SPD and the Ranger Council of Earth. He's probably searching for Cranston now."

"We need to get rid of him. Can we arm phasers without their sensors noticing?"

"This isn't the _White Noise_ , DuFrense. Your ship may be able do that, but mine isn't quite as sophisticated."

Billy and Rocky glanced at each other, nodded, and peeked into the bridge. Crocker and DuFrense were standing with their backs to the door, looking at the screen where Andros' ship was visible. "We need to get rid of him," DuFrense repeated.

As one, Rocky and Billy rushed onto the bridge, taking the two men by surprise. 

"What?" DuFrense yelled as Billy gut punched him. "This isn't possible."

"It's possible," Billy growled, kicking the man. DuFrense fought back, but Billy was enraged after three months of captivity, after missing his daughter's birth, not being there for Jodi and everyone. In no time, DuFrense was unconscious on the floor. Rocky was taking care of Crocker, so Billy pulled his blade blaster out and aimed it at the crew member. "If you want to have mercy shown on you, you won't move," he told her.

She nodded, her hands at shoulder level.

A grunt and a thud had Billy glancing over to see that Crocker was unconscious on the ground as well. Billy looked back at the crew member. "Contact the other ship, now."

She turned and pressed the button. Andros' face appeared on the screen, Zhane, Karone and Ashley behind him. "I'm Andros, the Red Space Ranger," he said, stopping when he got a good look at the two rangers.

"That's the Mighty Morphin' uniform," Ashley said quietly.

Billy powered down. "Andros, it's great to see you," he said.

Rocky powered down as well. "Get over here, we have prisoners that need securing," he said, scowling down at Crocker. Billy refrained from kicking DuFrense. It wouldn't be becoming of the Blue Master Ranger of Earth.

"On it," Andros said. "We'll see you in a bit."

The crew member spoke up. "The docking hatch is on the starboard side, controlled from that panel," she added, pointing, but making no move.

Billy went over to it, talking to Andros as they docked. He heard Rocky asking the young woman why she was there.

"I was asked to come on a secret mission. Once I realized that was going on, they told me they had my daughter and if I didn't cooperate..." she trailed off. "I couldn't risk her."

"Understandable," Rocky said. "I'll put in a good word for you with the supreme commander if that checks out."

"Thank you, sir," she said. 

Once Billy confirmed that the two ships were docked, he turned to Rocky. "They should be here in a minute."

"Good. I want to get home to my wife." He turned and glared at Crocker and DuFrense.

Andros arrived on the bridge first, in red ranger uniform. Zhane and Ashley, in their silver and yellow uniforms were next, then Karone, looking every inch as haughty as the former Astronema could be. "These the idiots that kidnapped you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rocky replied. "Everyone else is tied up throughout the ship. Except Ensign Aprils here."

"She's been cooperating," Billy said as Andros transferred his gaze to the young woman. "Her daughter was being held by Crocker and DuFrense."

"We'll check out that claim," Zhane said. "We sent word to Supreme Commander Birdie as soon as we saw you on the screen; he's sending a ship that can take all of our ships back to Earth."

Rocky shook his head. "I need to get to home, with my wife."

Before anyone could answer, DuFrense moaned. "Stupid rangers," he said. "If they'd just contacted the Blue Master Ranger of Earth then no one would have had to get hurt."

"Like you hurt Rocky and Billy?" Karone asked with deceptive sweetness, crouching down to look at the man, a sword in her hand, the point resting high on his inner thigh. If he moved, it would be very painful. "Because that's the best way to get someone to cooperate, isn't it? I mean, it worked so well for Astronema all those years, it will work for me as well," she said with a dark grin.

"Karone," Zhane said softly.

"I'd rather he was put on trial," Billy said as well. "Not that I wouldn't mind his corpse as a figure head for this ship, but we are rangers, Karone. We are better than him. He will never be a ranger. The Power would never accept him."

Karone glanced up at Billy, her gaze settling on him. She finally nodded and held out a hand to Zhane, who passed her a set of restraints. Once Crocker and DuFrense were restrained, Zhane and Andros took them to the cells of the ship, Rocky going with them to round up the rest of the crew. Billy turned to the ensign. "I'd rather not have you in the cells, but I think you can understand that we will need to confine you to your quarters."

"I understand, sir," she said.

Billy and Karone accompanied Ensign Aprils to her quarters, Ashley remaining on the bridge to monitor communications. Billy overrode the codes to ensure that the ensign would be unable to leave without escort.

"We are rangers?" Karone asked quietly as they headed away from the ensign's quarters.

"The Power, and Kendrix, found you worthy, Karone."

"But did the Master Ranger of Earth find me worthy?" she asked when they were back in the lift on the way to the bridge.

"I did not make the Galaxy morphers; they were made by another ranger master. He or she found you worthy." Billy turned to face her, regarding her with not only his own eyes, but the eyes of the Power, of the Blue Master Ranger of Earth. "I would find you worthy," he said. "If you wanted to be an SPD ranger, if we needed to ensure you were a ranger, I would make you a morpher."

"Pink?" she asked archly.

"I'm not sure yet," he said. "You do have the heart for pink, but the courage and intelligence of yellow and blue, the impulsiveness of red... You could be many colors. I would have to study for a while to determine which color fit you best."

The doors opened to the bridge, and they stepped out. Ashley gave them a smile. "Word from Supreme Commander Birdie is that they are half an hour away." She paused. "Do you want us to contact Earth? Birdie asked, but I said I had to discuss it with you."

"I don't know yet," Billy said. "Let's wait until Rocky is back." He settled himself into a chair at the side of the bridge, wincing.

"You all right?" Ashley asked, frowning.

"Nothing time and a good doctor won't heal. The Power did what it could, but considering the amount of damage inflicted, it was sometimes just a stop gap measure."

"Well, SPD's ship should have better medical facilities than here," Karone said. 

"Good," Andros said as he got back to the bridge with Rocky and Zhane. "Because Rocky could use it before we get back to Earth."

"I can't go back to Earth, I need to get back to my wife," Rocky insisted again. "I've been gone, what, almost four months? Gata's got to be out of her mind."

"Gata's on Earth," Ashley said softly. "SPD let her transfer there to work on your disappearance from that angle, to see if maybe Crocker and DuFrense had contacted the members of the 2001 science team, determine if they'd had any more breakthroughs on morphers."

"Oh," Rocky looked over at Billy. The picture they'd shown him... they had said that Gata was on Earth, staying with Jason. "Good, then we can go to Earth."

A beep sounded, and they all looked up to see a larger ship on the screen. Ashley opened the communications channel as Karone helped Billy stand. He came over to settle next to Rocky, arms crossed over their chests.

"Doctor Cranston, Captain DeSantos," Supreme Commander Birdie said. "I am glad to see you alive. We have many people on Earth anxiously awaiting word of your survival. Our ship is prepared to take the _Night Winger_ and the Astro Megaship Mark II back to Earth on board, as well as restraining any prisoners and providing medical care."

"Thank you, Supreme Commander," Billy said. "We appreciate SPD's consideration. I would like to contact my family on Earth, and I'm presuming Captain DeSantos would too." Rocky nodded.

"Then we will take your ships on board, and get you in touch with Earth as quickly as possible. Ranger Andros, if you could disconnect your ship so we can dock them separately?"

Andros nodded and headed for the lift, Ashley and Zhane following. Karone didn't move. "I'll stay here," she said.

Zhane gave her a smile. "Of course," he said, before they disappeared. The communication from the SPD ship had ended, and Rocky and Billy looked at her.

"I don't trust those two idiots who kidnapped you, so I'm staying in case more muscle is needed. I may not have a morpher, but I'm not helpless."

"No ranger is ever helpless, morpher or not," Rocky said. "But we're glad to have you."

They settled into the chairs around the bridge, preparing to dock it onto the SPD vessel. Once they had, the quickly descended to the deck of the docking bay, where Karone's brother, his girlfriend, and Karone's boyfriend waited for them next to Supreme Commander Fowler Birdie and a team of security and medical personnel.

Rocky saluted the supreme commander. "Sir."

"Captain DeSantos, it is good to see you alive and well," Birdie said, returning the salute. "I look forward to hearing about your time and the escape that Ranger Andros said you managed to effectuate. Doctor Cranston, it is good to see you alive as well. Your friends on Earth have been most persistent in wanting us to find you, for very good reason." At Billy's raised eyebrow, Birdie gave an avian shrug. "I believe, as Commander Collins said, you were their friend, and their fellow ranger, and they don't leave anyone behind."

"No, we don't," Rocky said, as Billy agreed.

"Once a ranger always a ranger," Ashley said from the side.

"Indeed," Bridie said. "Medical is available for you, and then we can contact Earth, if that's acceptable?"

"It is," Billy said, after looking at Rocky.

"I'll be accompanying them," Karone said, her tone of voice making sure Birdie knew this was not up for discussion. He blinked at her, then nodded.

"If Doctor Cranston and Captain DeSantos do not object."

"We don't," Rocky and Billy said in unison. They knew why Karone was doing it, and Billy was glad. By keeping them in her sights, Karone was ensuring they didn't go 'missing' again. Considering her background, they understood. And it made them feel better as they went through medical, getting the worst of the injuries fully treated. The doctor wanted to keep them overnight for observation, but both Rocky and Billy objected, and with Karone glaring at him, the doctor relented.

Their SPD escort took them to the bridge, where the rest of Karone's family waited. "We have alerted Ranger Stewart of Earth that we will be contacting them soon with news, to allow them time to assemble the rest of the Earth Ranger Council. Ranger Andros also asked that Ms. McKenna be present," Birdie added.

"Thank you," Billy said, looking at Birdie and Andros.

"Sir, we are establishing communication now."

"Good, on screen."

The screen wavered, then dissolved into a group of people, but Billy only had eyes for one - Jodi McKenna, on Jason's left side and Adam's right, a green blanketed bundle in her hands. "Jodi," he said softly.

"Gata!" Rocky exclaimed, and Billy noticed that Gata DeSantos was standing on Jason's left, a toddler boy on her hip. 

"You're alive!" Gata said, launching into a litany in Spanish that had Rocky laughing and joining in. Billy smiled, even as Jodi smiled back and turned so the face of the bundle was visible. The infant was asleep, but the dark hair of the infant's mother was spilling out from under the green cap.

"Billy, this is Eleanor Maria McKenna Cranston, your daughter."

Billy couldn't say anything for a long time, just taking in the sight of the child he thought he would never see at all. "She's beautiful, like her mother," he said softly.

"She is. And she's waiting for you to come home so you can hold her."

"As soon as they can get us there," he told her.

Jodi smiled, but he saw her lean against Adam a little. He didn't remark on it, but at least he'd been right, Adam was her soul mate. Someone he was whole heartedly okay with being the step-father for his daughter. 

"We will be back on Earth in a few days," Rocky was saying to Gata. "And then I can properly meet you, Sky," he added to the toddler that Gata was holding. He rested his head on Gata's shoulder shyly, causing everyone in the room to smile.

"We'll see you when you get here."

"NASADA has authorized Andros' ship to land at their station at any time," Jason was saying, "As I don't think your ship will be able to land on Earth, Supreme Commander."

"No, it won't, and I appreciate that, Ranger Scott. We will see you in a few days."

Billy kept his eyes on Eleanor until the transmission cut out. He grabbed the back of the nearest chair once it had, tears threatening to spill. His daughter. His beautiful daughter, and he wasn't there to see her born. He wasn't the first person to hold her, after Jodi. He didn't know who that person was - his father? Adam? Jason? 

All because Crocker and DuFrense thought they deserved to be rangers.

"What will happen to Crocker and DuFrense?" he asked, his voice harsh. He could tell it surprised everyone, except Rocky. Rocky understood.

"They will be judged, and if they are guilty, they will be kept in our containment system," Birdie said. "You are welcome to be present. We can do it before we reach Earth."

Rocky and Billy looked at each other. "We want to be there, sir," Rocky said. "They kept me from my wife for four months, I have a son that I didn't get to reassure when his parents died, and they kept Doctor Cranston from being present for the birth of his first child. Not to mention the methods they used to try to extract the location of Blue Master Ranger of Earth from us. I think we need the closure." Billy nodded in agreement.

"I agree," Birdie said. "Let us do that now, and then we can head for Earth at all deliberate speed."

As they followed Birdie off the bridge, Rocky and Billy smiled. It might be petty, but they were happy to watch the judgement. It might not be as visceral as the beat down they'd given Crocker and DuFrense, but it would still be closure.

* * *

**Silver Hills, California, August 2004**

Jodi buried her face in Ellie's blanket, murmuring to her that daddy was coming home soon, and she'd finally get to meet her brave and handsome father, that he couldn't wait to meet her. Adam watched, feeling a little adrift. While Billy had been missing, he could almost pretend that he was Ellie's father, that he and Jodi had a future together. Neither he nor Jodi had done anything that would have hurt Billy, but Adam knew, deep down, that he and Jodi were meant to be together. They'd been dancing around each other harmlessly before Billy's kidnapping, but once he'd been taken, Adam had stepped up to ensure that Jodi wasn't without support. Then Ellie had been born, and when he'd held Ellie in his arms and looked at Jodi in the hospital bed, worn out from labor and delivery but looking utterly beautiful, his world had shifted into something that was so right, he wasn't sure how he hadn't realized it was wrong before.

But now Billy was coming home, and he would have to step back, to let Billy and Jodi and Ellie be a family.

"Hey," a voice said in his ear, and he turned from Jodi and Ellie to see Wes Collins standing next to him. Wes was in his Silver Guardian uniform, the red beret shoved under one of the straps on his shoulder. "Before they get back, I need to discuss something with you. Mind joining me in my office?"

"Sure," Adam said, giving a last look at Jodi, who was now talking with Gata, the joy on the other woman's face at her husband coming home rivaling Rocky's expression on seeing her again. And Billy's expression on seeing Ellie for the first time. As he followed Wes to his office, Adam wondered how it was, to know that your child had been born, to only see her on a screen while you were light years away. He imagined that Billy probably felt like soldiers on deployment, not getting to see their children in person for months. 

Wes closed the door to his office behind him and sat down in one of the visitor's chairs. Adam took the other. "If this is about me joining up as a full time Silver Guardian," he began.

"It's not," Wes said. "It has nothing to do with the Guardians, and everything to do with Billy and Jodi."

Adam stilled. "What about them?"

"I know you're in love with Jodi, Adam. I know you're too honorable to do anything about it, too. But... I should have said something earlier, but I feel you need to know this now, anyway. Because I was in the same position you were, a few years ago, in love with someone dating Billy. And I knew that person was the only one for me; that it was right that he and I be together, but Doc was a friend, and getting between them wasn't worth risking Doc's friendship or anything else."

Sighing, Adam nodded. "When Ellie was born, I held her and looked at Jodi and it was just like...."

"A part of your soul that you didn't know was missing was finally filled in?" Wes asked softly. "Because I felt that same way about Eric, and I didn't want to lose him or Doc."

"But you and Eric are together now," Adam said, unable to keep the touch of bitterness out of his voice. "Billy's coming home, and he'll want to be with his girlfriend and daughter."

"Yes, he will, but... he won't stand in your and Jodi's way, either, because he knows that you are soul mates, like Eric and I are. Billy.... he's something called a catalyst. Dating him helps people find their soul mates, and Jodi has found hers. You. Billy will know that, he knew it with Eric and me, and with someone named Cestria on Aquitar."

"So that's why he left, not just that she found someone else, but that she found her soul mate," Adam mused.

"And because he was told, according to Eric, that he would only find the other two people he was supposed to help here on Earth, and then he would find his soul mate here on Earth."

"How does Eric know all this?"

"Doc told Eric, the morning that he and Eric ended their relationship, because he knew that Eric was my soul mate, and he couldn't stand in our way. Like he won't stand in you and Jodi's way, once he's back on Earth."

Adam stared at his hands. "I just... it's hard to think of someone being that selfless, to love three people and let them go because of some sort of... prophecy thing?"

"I don't think he's that selfless. I think he's just resigned," Wes said softly. "Eric and I tried to minimize our interactions with each other in front of Doc, after we got together, but... I could still see how much it hurt him. How much he had loved Eric, and to think that he'd done it once and would do it again?" Wes sighed. "I don't know that I could do it. I don't know how he does it."

"He's been one of my best friends since high school. I... I don't want to hurt him. But what you're telling me, I will, and I can't stop it."

"But being with your soul mate..." Adam looked at Wes, and the expression on the man's face was something that he felt every time he looked at Jodi. "I can't describe it," Wes finally said.

"I get it," Adam replied. "I just hate that I'm getting it at Billy's expense."

"I know. I guess we just have to make sure he finds his soul mate, then," Wes said, looking down at his hands.

"Yeah," Adam said.

They were quiet for a few moments, then Wes looked up at Adam. "Sure you don't want to be a full time Silver Guardian?"

Adam snorted. "Nope, I'm good. Besides, now that Billy and Rocky are coming home, who know what will happen with SPD. I might be needed to keep the peace in negotiations again."

"Or to join SPD yourself?"

"We'll see," Adam said. "Or maybe I'll just open a dojo here and keep training your recruits."

"I think I know of a few people that would back your endeavor if you wanted to."

"I'll keep that in mind," Adam said. He felt marginally better about his love for Jodi, knowing that it was fated, and that Billy knew it. But he was still nervous about what would happen with Billy's return. 

But at least, now, he had someone he could talk to about it.


	21. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Rocky make it home.

**NASADA Spaceport, California, Late August 2004.**

Jason smiled as the ramp of Andros' ship opened. Rocky and Billy were the first off the ramp. Rocky, unsurprisingly, made a beeline for Gata, grabbing her up and spinning her around before setting her back on the ground and kissing her deeply. Sky, in Jason's arms, looked at them, resting his head against Jason's shoulder. "That Rocky?" he asked softly.

"Yep, that's Rocky. And the guy there, next to Ms. M, is Billy. He's Ellie's father."

As they watched, Billy reached out, and Jodi carefully put Ellie into his arms. Billy settled her, looking down into her face. One hand came up, holding out a finger, and Ellie grabbed it. Jason saw tears spill out of Billy's eyes, and he couldn't look away from the sight of Billy holding his daughter for the first time. He wanted to go over there, to share the moment with him, but he didn't have a right, he knew. 

"He's crying," Sky said.

"He's happy," Jason told the youngster. He and Sky had become friends, since Sky and Gata had been living with Jason until Rocky came home. Sky had started to call him Uncle Jason, and Jason loved hearing it. "He hadn't seen Ellie before, like Rocky hasn't seen you."

"Will Rocky cry?" Sky asked.

"I don't know," Jason said, as Rocky and Gata came over. Rocky was all smiles, and Jason couldn't help smile back.

"Sky," Gata said. "This is Rocky DeSantos, my husband."

"Hi, Sky," Rocky said, holding out a hand. Sky looked at it, then reached out for Rocky, clearly wanting to be held by him. Rocky blinked but took Sky from Jason, holding him close. "Hey, kiddo."

"Hi, Rocky," Sky said, burying his head in Rocky's neck.

Jason grinned, clapping Rocky on his free shoulder. "Glad to have you back, man," he said. "I know Gata and Sky are too."

"Good to be home," Rocky said.

Jason moved on, noticing Billy was still holding Ellie, still staring at her as if she were the most precious thing in the world, even as others came up to welcome him home. He'd greet them, smile and talk, but his gaze kept going back to his daughter. Jason looked around for Jodi and Adam, who had backed away to let others talk to Billy. Adam's hand rested on Jodi's back, discretely, but Jason could still see it.

He walked up to Billy as Eric was saying welcome home. "Good to see you again, Doc," he said with affection. "I think your little girl was missing you."

"I was missing her," Billy admitted. "Took time to get to where Rocky and I could free ourselves. We knew you would be looking for us, but I figured it didn't hurt to try to get out of there on our own."

"Nope, it doesn't hurt at all," Eric said. "We're glad you did." He looked up and nodded at Jason.

"Very glad," Jason said, coming up and putting an arm around Billy's shoulder for a hug. "So good to have you home, bro."

Billy looked up from Ellie and smiled at Jason, a brilliant smile. "Thanks, Jase. I'm glad to be home, with my family," he said, his eyes darting around the space hangar to indicate not just Jodi and Ellie, but everyone. His eyes stopped on his father, who was talking to Commander Cruger, and then moved and stopped on Adam and Jodi, watching them. Jason stiffened, not sure what to say.

"I thought they'd gotten together," Billy said softly. Jason blinked at him. Eric didn't look surprised at Billy's pronouncement. 

"They were waiting for you to come home before taking any final steps," Eric said. "They know," he added, "Wes and I filled them in, so they wouldn't feel so guilty."

"Thank you," Billy said. "I worried about that, when I saw the gem had changed. I'm glad you were able to help them."

"Least I can do for my goddaughter's father," Eric said.

Billy grinned. "So Jodi did ask you. We both agreed on you, but we weren't sure on a godmother, and I don't see Wes or Jason filling that slot," he added with a chuckle.

"Nope, not me," Jason said. "Jodi and your dad asked Dana Mitchell."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Jodi and Dana are friends."

"Dana was the only person Jodi would let help her in the delivery room, since you weren't there," Eric said. 

"I'm glad she had a friend with her. I would have been there, but, well," he shrugged. "The reasons why I wasn't are rotting in SPD containment for the rest of their lives."

"Good," Jason and Eric said in unison. They grinned at each other.

Wes came up, standing close to his partner. "So, we've got transportation for everyone back to Silver Hills for the night, and a welcome home party tomorrow," he told Billy. "But we figured you and Rocky would want to be with your families tonight. Jase, we've got spare rooms at my dad's if you'd rather stay there," he said.

"I think I'll take you up on that, let Rocky and Gata and Sky have the house to themselves."

"Sky?" Billy asked, turning and looking. Rocky had Sky in his arms still, Gata close by his side, and they were talking to Justin and Carter. "Oh, that explains..."

"What?" Jason asked when Billy trailed off.

"When they stopped the physical torture and moved onto psychological, they were trying to convince Rocky that Gata had moved on, had pictures of her here on Earth, with a toddler, and you, Jason. They were trying to make him think that she was trading up for a 'better model' of red ranger. Rocky didn't buy it, but it pissed him off that they would try."

"They had a spy here on Earth," Eric said darkly.

"SPD is aware of that, and they're looking for him or her now," Billy said.

"As much trouble as SPD has been lately," Wes said, "I don't know that we want them on Earth at all now."

"No, we need them on Earth under our terms," Billy said. "And we will get them, now that SPD's people have done this. Supreme Commander Birdie knows now that they have no choice without us."

"What do you mean, Billy?" Jason asked.

"Let's just say that he knows that the Blue Master Ranger of Earth helped in our escape, by ensuring Rocky and I had morphers. After all, the morphin' grid is everywhere."

Jason chuckled. "I need to hear this story."

"Not much to tell. I had mine, and I made Rocky's new one while we were on the ship."

"Yeah, but you didn't have parts on the ship, did you?" Eric asked.

"No, I didn't," Billy looked down at Ellie. "Rocky's morpher, which will only work for him now, is made from pure morphin' grid energy."

Wes whistled, clearly impressed.

"I do apologize, Wes, but Rocky's new uniform, well, it's kinda similar to yours."

"Why mine?" Wes asked, frowning. Jason frowned too. Not that he thought Billy should have used his uniform, considering that Rocky had worn the same one, but it was strange that he'd used Wes' uniform when making something for Rocky as an SPD Earth ranger.

"I needed a uniform design, and I happened to think of the strongest red rangers I knew, but Eric's uniform didn't quite fit Rocky's style."

"Well, if I'm second to Eric, I can handle that," Wes said with a grin and a nudge for his partner. "Anyway, we're all ready to go when you all are."

"I think Doc's gonna have a hard time letting Ellie go to put her in her car seat," Eric observed with a smile.

"Yeah," Jason said, "but I'm pretty sure he'll have to. Those Silver Guardians up in Silver Hills like to give tickets."

"Only to cocky red rangers who speed on motorcycles," Eric retorted.

Billy laughed. "Come on, guys, I just got back, can we keep the snark to a minimum?"

Jason smiled, thanking Zordon or whoever else was out there that they got Billy back. "I think we can do that," he said, looking at Eric.

"Yeah, deal," Eric said. "Now c'mon, Doc, let's get everyone home."

"Home," Billy said, looking down at Ellie. "That sounds wonderful."

* * *

**Silver Hills, California, Late August 2004**

Billy stood at the side of Ellie's crib, watching her sleep. They'd put her down for the night an hour ago, and he still hadn't moved. He didn't want to move, he just wanted to stay here and watch her. There were times, in his darkest moments on that ship, when he thought he would never see her at all, and now that he had... he didn't want to let her out of his sight for a moment.

But he had to, he knew. Because he had to talk to Jodi and Adam. Had to let Jodi go, to be with her soul mate. And then, well, he didn't know what they would do about Ellie. But he refused to be cut out of his daughter's life, not that he thought Jodi or Adam would do such a thing. 

"You planning to watch her sleep all night?" Jacob Cranston's soft voice broke through Billy's reverie.

"If I can," Billy said honestly.

His father came up, putting his arm around him. "I did the same thing with you, and so did your mother, at least for the first few nights. Then we needed to catch up on our sleep," he added with a smile.

"I just... There were times I wasn't sure I would see her, ever," Billy said. "Rocky was keeping track of how long we'd been there, so I knew about when she'd been born, but... Jodi and I didn't want to know if we were having a boy or a girl, so I wasn't able to picture what he or she looked like, consider names... we had ideas, but this wasn't one of them."

"Jodi wanted to name Ellie after her mother and yours, so she'd have a link to you if we...." Jacob broke off, and Billy turned to grab his father in a hard hug.

"I'm here, Dad," he whispered.

"I know, son. I know." Jacob took a shuddery breath. "It's just that I thought I lost you, all those years ago when you went to Aquitar and I never heard from you, and now... I thought I lost you again."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'll try harder not to get kidnapped again," Billy said.

"You better, or I'll ground you, and I don't care that you're a grown man with a daughter."

Smiling, all Billy could reply was, "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

Eric looked up from his book when Wes slid into their bed. He smiled at the sight of his blonde soul mate adjusting his pillow until it was just right. Wes had the oddest night time quirks, but Eric found them endearing, not that he'd tell Wes that. "Finished tormenting that poor pillow yet?"

Wes gave him a look and settled into the bed, hands behind his head on the beleaguered pillow. "I'm thinking we need to do something to ensure that Doc meets up with his soul mate."

Eric closed his book and set it on the night stand. "What makes you think that?" he asked, turning so he could lie on his side, head propped on a hand.

"Because he needs his soul mate. He's given up so much for others, for Cestria and you and now Jodi, and I think he's going to need his soul mate to deal with his captivity. He's looking at dealing with that trauma, plus whatever he and Jodi work out, possibly not getting a lot of time with Ellie. At least if he had his soul mate, he'd have someone to help him."

"What brought this on?" Eric asked softly, knowing Wes was going somewhere with this.

"Watching him today, looking at Jodi and Adam. I know we talked to them, so he won't have to explain as much, and I know Doc knew it was coming but getting hit with that when coming home after being a prisoner for several months... I hate to see him go through that, especially since he gave me one of the greatest things in my life." Wes turned to gaze at Eric. "You."

"Sap," Eric replied, but he smiled as he said it. "I guess the problem is, finding his soul mate. Jodi and I speculated on who that might be but we have no proof."

"Jason?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I figured that with Trip's whole 'I wish you love, no matter how long it takes' back in that alternate timeline," Wes said. "I know that time line couldn't have stayed the way it was, but I feel even worse now about it because they could have been together since then."

"Yeah, but then you and I, and Jodi and Adam, and even Cestria and her gal wouldn't necessarily be together. And I don't think that I like the idea of being without you."

"Now who's being sappy?" Wes asked with a smile, but he reached out to take Eric's free hand and squeeze it. Eric squeezed back, knowing that Wes understood. Eric wouldn't say it out loud a lot, but he did love Wes, this other half of his soul who drove him crazy but also grounded him, made him whole.

"I don't think we can force anything between them," Eric said aloud. "I mean, look at us, we took eight years to truly find each other. They've known each other just as long."

"But if Doc wasn't in the right place, because of Cestria, and you, and Jodi... now is maybe the right time."

"Or it could be a month, six months, a year from now. We don't know how Jason feels," he warned Wes. "If he's ready to see Billy as his soul mate or not. I don't see how we can push that along. Hell, Wes, Billy didn't even try to push us along even when he knew that you and I were soul mates. He just knew when it had to happen."

"I know, I just..."

"I feel guilty, too," Eric said softly, squeezing Wes' hand again. "Because I have you, and he has no one, now. Not like you and I, or Jodi and Adam. As much as I'd love to see him with Jason, we can't force it. All we can do it be there for Doc. However he needs us."

"All right, I won't do anything like locking them in a closet," Wes said with a smile. 

"Good, because I'm pretty sure Jason and Doc would kick your ass for it, and then I'd have to kick theirs, and everyone else would either be mad at us or putting bets out on the fights," Eric replied with a wry grin.

Wes moved, leaning up to kiss Eric. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Billy."

Adam's soft voice interrupted as Billy was getting a drink from the refrigerator. He'd finally pried himself from Ellie's side when his father left, and now he was just wandering around his apartment, getting used to having more than just that small cell again. "Adam. Want a drink?"

"I'm good, thanks."

Billy shut the door and turned to face Adam as he opened the bottle of water. Adam was leaning against the wall, looking worried. "I think I know what you're going to say," Billy said, looking down into his water. "Eric and Wes said they'd spoken to you and Jodi, about being soul mates."

Adam nodded. "We didn't... we never wanted too... you're one of my oldest friends, my teammate."

"I know, Adam. Neither of you wanted to hurt me, but I knew, before I was captured, that you and Jodi were likely soul mates. I just didn't know when the two of you would realize it. And so I couldn't really say anything."

"How do you do it?" Adam asked softly. "How do you go into a relationship knowing you could lose them to their soul mate?"

Billy closed his eyes. "It's not easy. It's never been easy. Not with Eric, not with Jodi. I didn't know with Cestria, and I don't know if that was worse or not. I try to hold part of myself back, but I can't. I'm not made like that. I loved Cestria whole heartedly, I loved Eric whole heartedly, and I love Jodi whole heartedly. But I know that I'm not their soul mate, I'm just heart mate. I haven't found my soul mate yet. I don't know when, or if, I will. But, I can be happy for you and Jodi, Adam. And I am happy for you, please believe that."

"We know," Jodi said softly from where she came up behind Adam. "Eric and Wes talked to us. Oh, god, Billy," she said, coming forward to hug him. "I'm so, so sorry, Billy. I never meant to break your heart, the way it was before."

Billy hugged her to him. "I know, Jodi, I know. It isn't your fault, not you or Adam's. It's fate, mine and yours, something we cannot fight," he said with a sigh. "I wouldn't change anything, not Cestria, not Eric, not you, and definitely not Ellie." He pulled back from the hug, kissing Jodi's forehead. "Go be happy with Adam, Jodi. It's what is right, it's destiny."

"If you listen to Wes, we make our own destinies," Jodi said stubbornly.

"We do," he agreed, "But can you honestly tell me that you would be happy without Adam?" 

She sighed. "No, I wouldn't. But I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't object when Eric challenges you to an ass kicking over my broken heart?" Billy asked with a smile. "You know he almost has to now, after you kicked his ass when he got with Wes."

That got him a laugh. "It's a deal." She turned and held a hand out to Adam, who came forward to hug her. "Wait, does that mean you're going to kick Adam's ass, like you did Wes'?"

"I'm game. Look, Billy, no matter what, I'm still your friend," Adam said. "And I promise I won't take Ellie away from you. She needs her dad, as well as her mom."

"I know, Adam. And I'm glad it's you. I can't think of anyone else I would trust with Ellie, and Jodi," he said, pulling Adam in to a hug. "And I will kick your ass if you hurt her. Same as I will Wes for Eric."

Adam laughed. "Deal."

"Go on," he said. "I'll watch Ellie tonight, since I saw she has bottles in the fridge."

"Thanks, Bill," Jodi replied, taking Adam's hand as they left.

Once the apartment door closed behind them, Billy slid down the cabinets to sit on the floor, burying his head in his knees. Three heart mates, one of them also a child mate, had found their soul mate. Once again he was alone in his apartment, mourning the loss of something he would have loved to have held on to, but it wasn't fair to anyone if he tried. Cestria, Eric, and Jodi had their own destinies, their own soul mates. 

He glanced at his epiphany watch. The twelve o'clock gem was a light blue. Sometime between Jodi and Adam's epiphany, and now, he had at least met his soul mate. Which left anyone on Commander Supreme Birdie's ship, the Space Rangers, and the rangers that had greeted him on his arrival to Earth. He knew it wasn't Andros, and likely wasn't Zhane, based on his instincts. He doubted it was anyone on the SPD ship since, as he had once told Andros, his instincts told him his soul mate was someone he shared history with. But that didn't leave a lot of people, and his instincts could be wrong. They had been before.

He sighed. He could sit here all night and feel sorry for himself, or he could go into the nursery and be with Ellie. Frankly, that was the better option right now. His daughter, the light of his life for the short time he'd known her. Sleeping on the floor of her nursery as she slept would be better than sleeping alone in the bed that he and Jodi had shared. He could face that tomorrow night. Tonight, he needed family nearby. Even if that family was a month old infant.

* * *

The welcome home party for Billy and Rocky was in full swing, all the rangers and family members mingling in Albert Collins' back yard. He'd offered the house for the party, since he'd been rather unhelpful, as he felt, in the search.

Jason grinned as Rocky pulled Gata in for another kiss, Sky clinging to his new dad. Jason hadn't gotten to really see Rocky and Gata together, other than communications feeds, and seeing the SPD Earth red ranger all affectionate with his feline wife couldn't help but make him smile. Rocky was clearly as in love with his wife as they day they'd married, at least based on what Billy had told him. And it looked like the addition of Sky to the family was going well. Oh, Jason knew it wouldn't be easy, but he knew Rocky and Gata would work on it. Jason didn't think they'd be able to have children of their own, based on the species difference, but it was clear they both already adored Sky.

Then there was Billy, who had been holding Ellie while she was awake, reluctantly putting her down for her nap. He was mingling now, talking to Eric and Carter about something, gesturing with his hands, and how he didn't manage to spill his beer, Jason didn't know. Billy had arrived with Jodi and Adam, who were both curled up together on a bench, watching the festivities. It seemed that Billy was okay with that new development. Jason wasn't sure he would have been, but he wouldn't second guess Billy.

Getting himself another beer, he wandered over to where Billy, Eric, and Carter stood in time to catch Billy saying "I swear, it took him two weeks to get that out of his hair, because he refused to cut it short, but the solvent wouldn't work quickly."

"Oh god," Jason said, snickering. "Tommy and the Gelinator?" he asked. 

"I take it you were there for the incident?" Carter asked, chuckling.

"It was a sight to behold, Tommy with that purple gel in his hair that would not come out, like Billy said, for two weeks. I swear he started a new fashion trend with bandanas and other creative ways to hide his hair."

"Tell me there are pictures somewhere," Eric said with a smirk.

"Oh there are, trust me, man," Jason said. "Billy here made sure of it."

"And here I thought you were the responsible one," Carter said with a grin.

"That just hid his devious streak," Jason replied. "Did he tell you about the time that he built a miniature x-ray machine--"

"Jason," Billy said, "no, not that one. Kimberly still hasn't forgiven me for that!"

"Oh, I think we need to hear this, then," Carter said, Eric nodding in agreement.

Billy covered his face, but the smile that peeked out let Jason know it was okay to finish telling. He grinned and did so, sliding an arm around Billy, glad to have his best friend home.


	22. Letting Go of Old Grudges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy gets a chance to let go of one of his old grudges.

**Reefside, California, December 2004**

Even though he had no intention of leaving BioLab, Billy had agreed to at least listen to what Anton Mercer and Mercer Industries had to offer. If anything, he could use it to negotiate a better perk package with Albert Collins. 

The meeting went well until Mercer mentioned that his company was in partnership with the local high school and one of their science teachers, Dr. Tommy Oliver. The partnership was designed to get kids interested in science and technology fields into a quasi-real world setting that would help them choose their college majors with an idea to what they could accomplish in their careers. Billy privately thought that program would be a deal breaker for him on working for Mercer Industries. Not that he didn't want to encourage more teenagers to enter his fields, and maybe he could suggest a similar program to Albert with Silver Hills High School and Wes' old prep school that Jodi still taught at, but the fact that he'd have to work with Tommy Oliver on it gave him pause.

Tommy Oliver, the quad-colored ranger. The Dino Thunder rangers had defeated their nemesis Mesogog, and their powers and zords were now inactive. Sure, Billy could reactivate the powers if he needed to, as the Blue Master Ranger of Earth, but right now, he saw no reason to. There were no threats, no need. They could always call on the Mighty Morphin' team, and a few of the others, for anything that came up that was a one-time issue. And while there were some mutterings in the Power about a town called Briarwood, he had no urgent feeling that he needed to make them morphers. Either he already had, or he didn't need to yet.

He shook hands with Anton Mercer at the end of the tour and thanked him for the opportunity. Agreeing to take a few days to think about it, though he knew his answer, Billy headed out to meet up with Jodi, Adam, Ellie, and Eric, who had all come with him. Jodi was on break from school for the Christmas holidays and wanted to do some shopping. Adam came with her to, as he put it, hold packages and the baby as needed. Eric had come along solely to, in his words, ensure that Mercer didn't kidnap their favorite dual doctorate blue ranger and the Blue Master Ranger of Earth to work for him. Because if Mercer did, then Albert Collins would be kicking Eric's butt.

Billy had laughed, but he was touched by the idea that he was that wanted in Silver Hills.

Checking his messages outside the restaurant, making sure he was at the same one that Jodi had texted him about, he got a text from Eric. _Oliver Alert._

Billy paused outside the door. Tommy was in there. He'd probably seen Adam and Eric and joined them, as fellow former rangers. Neither of them would have been likely to mention that Billy was joining them. But there was no time like the present, he supposed, to confront old issues. So, taking a deep breath, he entered the restaurant.

Jodi saw him first, waving him over. Tommy saw him next, eyebrows going up. Adam and Eric gave him apologetic looks. Billy mentally shrugged and headed over, noticing that there was an empty seat and place setting for him. "Hey guys," he said, sitting down. "Sorry I'm late, but I needed to convince Dr. Mercer that I did need time to think about his job offer. Hey, Tommy," he said absently, turning to the man. "Long time no see."

Tommy blinked. "Wait, you're the BioLab engineering and physics expert that Anton was courting for his company?"

"Yep, I am. Of course, I'm pretty sure BioLab doesn't want me going anywhere. So, we'll see what happens. Never been the subject of a potential bidding war before," Billy said thoughtfully.

"Hopefully it will be a short one," Eric said. "I'm pretty sure we need you in Silver Hills, Doc."

Shaking his head, Tommy looked at Billy. "So you've been in Silver Hills all this time?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'all this time'," Billy replied. "Since early 2002 at least, as BioLab hired me right after I finished my doctorates. I was at Stanford before then, after I came home from overseas."

"Yeah, since 2002, when Aurico asked us about you being back. When _did_ you get back?"

"Well, sometime after the Turbo Rangers were first seen in Angel Grove, before your high school graduation. But I had some issues, so I really didn't want to talk to anyone I had known, other than my dad, so I hung out with him until I went to Stanford, and went five years there in a combined program for the dual doctorates." He watched Tommy carefully without watching him. He knew his doctorate in paleontology in six years was a source of pride for the man.

"Impressive," he said, but Billy could see the flicker of annoyance on Tommy's face.

"Thanks. It was fun, studying there, got to work some on the systems for Terra Venture, too." He looked up as the waiter came over to their table, and the next few minutes were spent ordering.

Once the waiter had left, Jodi leaned over and picked up Ellie from her baby carrier and handed her to Billy. "Your turn," she said cheerfully, passing him a bottle as well. Billy grinned and settled Ellie into his arms to feed her.

"Hey there, Ellie girl," he said softly, smiling down at his daughter. She smiled back, waving her arms and trying to grab the bottle herself.

"Careful, Doc, or you'll be wanting another one before too long," Eric said.

"Yeah, not happening soon, so I'll just settle for all the time with my girl that I can get," he said.

"Ellie is Billy's daughter," Adam said to Tommy, who had a puzzled look on his face. "They were dating before Jodi and I started dating. And yes, I knew they were dating, and yes, Ellie is definitely Billy's daughter, before you start getting indignant." Billy looked up in time to see Tommy looking at Adam indignantly. "Yeah, like that," Adam said. "It was a difficult time for all of us, but the three of us have worked out our differences, and there's no way in hell that I'm not letting Billy have time with his daughter."

"It's just... weird," Tommy said.

"Weird is relative," Eric replied. "Billy and Jodi sharing joint custody of their daughter after breaking up and Adam accepting that is not weird."

Tommy looked between them, but finally relented. He did watch Billy with Ellie, still looking puzzled. "What?" Billy finally asked, as he grabbed a towel to throw over his shoulder and burp Ellie.

"Just, not used to thinking of you as a father. You never seemed like the one who would have kids when were in high school."

"Things change, people change, and there's nothing that says I can't be a father." He adjusted Ellie to see if she'd eat a little more.

"So, I take it you're not going to take the Mercer Industries job."

"My life is in Silver Hills," Billy told Tommy. "Maybe, if BioLab opens that new branch they're talking about, I'd move to Reefside, but with Jodi teaching in Silver Hills and Adam working with Eric and Wes in the Silver Guardians, meaning Ellie is in Silver Hills, I really have no reason to move. Not to mention, Jason is living there now, and so is Rocky and his wife and their new son."

"Rocky? How's he doing, I haven't heard from him since graduation."

"He's good. Got his degree in computer science at Stanford, we met up there when he was working on Terra Venture as well. Then he and his wife, well, moved off planet to work with another organization for a while. They moved back in August." Before he came to Reefside, since they all knew it was Tommy's home now, they'd all talked about what to tell Tommy, if they ran into him. Rocky was okay with Tommy knowing everything, bar the name of the organization. They were all still a bit leery of SPD, though they had gotten all the concessions they'd wanted, and then some, from SPD and Supreme Commander Birdie. In fact, the purchase of the land for SPD's Earth headquarters was almost finalized, and the buildings for support personnel, housing, and businesses that were being courted, were in the process of being designed. It would be a new city, a first stop for an aliens coming to Earth as well.

"Wow. Married and was living off planet?"

"Yep, his wife is a saint to put up with him, I swear," Jodi said. "Gata and I were friends when she married Rocky. I don't think I could do it, he's way too much energy. And when he and Sky get going...." she rolled her eyes.

Adam laughed. "Yeah, Sky has serious tendencies that Rocky just can't handle in a kid of his. So he manages to get him to be a kid."

"Rocky pretty much is a kid himself. Sky would probably say that he needs to be an adult more because of that, if Sky could talk that well," Billy said.

"Just wait until he can," Eric said. "Between Rocky and Gata, he'll be talking in two languages and in science in no time."

"This is true," Adam said. "And a heck of a fighter, I've seen Rocky already teaching Sky things."

"Like any of us are going to let our kids not know how to defend themselves," Jodi said. "They need to know in case they end up in a city that's being terrorized by the next villain, and having to protect themselves or someone else from putties or tyrannodrones or cogs or cyclobots or whatever the minion is."

"Good point," Tommy said.

Billy burped Ellie again and handed her back to Jodi, who settled her into the carrier and covered her up for a nap. Adam leaned over to look at her, smiling. "Man, she's pretty much almost out."

"Don't wake her," Jodi said. "We need to be able to eat in peace."

"I won't! I've learned that lesson."

Their lunch was brought then, and the topics turned lighter, to weather and news and other things. It was after lunch, when they were outside and Jodi was planning on dragging Adam out for round two of shopping, that Tommy invited Billy and Eric back to his house to see the secret, as he called it. Eric and Billy looked at each other and shrugged, agreeing.

They followed Tommy to his house out on the very outer edge of Reefside. "So, what do you think he wants? Just to show off his collection of ranger memorabilia?" Eric asked as he drove.

"I doubt that. He may just want to show us the lair," he said. "Or something else entirely. Who knows?" Privately, he wondered about this. Did Tommy remember that dream that Billy thought had been shared earlier this year, right after Tommy had become the black dino ranger? Did he want to talk about that?

"Didn't you once say that Tommy was in denial about what the Powers did to you?" Eric asked

"Jason said that, he was the one that actually talked to Tommy. But yeah, he was." Billy shrugged. "Out of all of us, before this past year, he'd served as a planetary ranger the longest. The power could have still had a hold on him in a way that, well, I can't reach as the Blue Master Ranger of Earth."

"Well, we're almost here, so I guess we'll find out," Eric said.

"I guess so." Billy looked at the house as it came into view. Remote, far away from neighbors. Perfect for a ranger base.

"So, I figured you all already know what I was doing this past year," Tommy said as they stood in his living room. "But Bill... something tells me you knew more than the others," he said as he moved the jaw of a miniature dinosaur skeleton on a table. The floor opened, revealing stairs going down into a basement.

"Very James Bond," Eric said.

"I was trying to keep people out of the lab. Didn't quite work," he admitted. "My students found their way in through the back tunnels after they fell through a hole in the ground.

"Forgot to keep the door alarmed?" 

Tommy glared at Eric, who shrugged. 

There were in the lab now, where it was obvious someone had gotten in and trashed it. Tommy must want it for something else, however, as it appeared was working on fixing it up. "So, this is the dino lab," Billy said.

"Yeah, and you've been here before, haven't you, Billy?"

"Only in that shared dream that you didn't want to think was a shared dream," he replied.

"Where you yelled at me about the Powers affecting teenagers."

"And you still don't believe me."

"Are you sure it wasn't just resentment at yourself for giving up?" Tommy asked. "Thinking that we had abandoned you."

"Except I've seen it too," Eric said. "Not with my own team, we were all adults when we got our morphers, but with your original team."

Tommy narrowed his eyes at him. "You didn't even know us then."

"Eric and I were tossed back into 1993 Angel Grove a few years ago," Billy said softly. "During the time of the evil green ranger." He watched carefully for Tommy's reaction. 

"Not exactly my best moments," Tommy said softly.

"Except it wasn't you," Billy replied. "Something had gone wrong with the timeline, and I was the green ranger chosen by Rita. Because you were already the blue ranger."

Tommy blinked. "What? I've never been the blue ranger!"

"No, because Time Force but the timeline back to rights," Eric said. "But you were the blue ranger in that timeline that was messed up, and if you don't believe us, talk to Wes and Jason. They came back with Wes' Time Force team to retrieve Doc and me and get the timeline fixed."

"Sometime, you are going to call them your Time Force team," Billy said absently.

"Not in front of witnesses," Eric said.

"Wait, so, you're saying that I was the blue ranger, and Billy was green, and that's how you know the Powers did things to teenagers?"

Billy leaned against a wall. "In that alternate timeline, on the day that Rita Repulsa escaped her space dumpster and decided to take over Earth, I wasn't at the youth center after school like I usually was. I was at home, waiting for Jason to come over. We'd made plans to meet up without the others around. But then Rita escaped, there was the earthquake, and Zordon, needing to recruit teenagers with attitude, chose Jason, Zack, Trini, Tommy, and Kimberly as his red, black, yellow, blue, and pink rangers."

"And once you had your powers, the five of you dropped Doc and everyone in your lives who wasn't a ranger, like a hot potato," Eric said. "Hell, we told you that Billy was the green ranger, and were told that he wasn't cool enough to be a ranger, that he fought worse than Kimberly… basically, you all blew him off, ignored him. And it made it so much easier for Rita to just take him as her green ranger."

"And you know what you were capable of as the green ranger. I managed to bring Eric and me back in time in order to figure out who the blue ranger was and then kill him when he was younger, before he could become the blue ranger," Billy said flatly. "Consider that."

"Billy, you're not a killer," Tommy said.

"No, but I was so isolated that Rita's spell would have made me a killer. And you know she wouldn't have stopped me. If Jason, me, and the younger Jason hadn't finally been able to break through to my younger self, who knows what would have happened."

"You were apparently not around when the team was first chosen, so you weren't affected then. Not until you, what, became the white ranger?" he asked Billy.

"The Powers kept trying to drag him in as the good green ranger, but the use of the powers while evil had skewed their connection to the morphin' grid. A flaw I couldn't correct when I made the morphers. The grid really doesn't like to be used for evil."

"What do you mean, you made the morphers? Zordon made those."

"Have you ever asked your fried Hayley about the guy who helped her work on the dino morphers? What did she call him, Blondie?"

Tommy stared. " _You're_ Blondie? But, why were you were pissed at me that I chose teenagers, when you were the one that made the morphers for them?"

"Because I am the Blue Master Ranger of Earth," Billy said, drawing himself up, reaching out and summoning Tommy's black dino morpher to him through its residual connection to the grid. Tommy stared, wide eyed. "No morpher for Earth is made without me making it, or being involved in making it. Not the original morphers, not your dino morphers," he held out his other hand and gave Eric an apologetic look as he summoned the Quantum morpher off Eric's left wrist. "Not even the morphers that technically haven't been made yet."

"I hate when you do that," Eric said, reaching out to take his morpher back. "I feel naked without it after all this time."

"I know," Billy said with an apologetic smile. He tossed Tommy his morpher. "And I don't choose the recipients of the morphers, just the qualities that they will need. Trust me, Zordon made it very clear that I couldn't interfere in the actual choice, I couldn't say that you got the black dino powers and that someone else got the red powers. Also, thanks to time travel, I made those before I knew that this was to be your team, or that teenagers would be chosen as rangers."

"We really ought to introduce you to Cole Evans, Doc," Eric suddenly said. "He seems to think that Tommy is the greatest ranger ever, but if you're the one that made the morphers, including his..."

"I am not the greatest ranger ever," Tommy said with a scowl. "I'm just the ranger that can't seem to escape," he said. "Becoming the black ranger wasn't my idea."

"I know, Tommy, you took on the black gem, and the powers, because it was you or Mesogog, and Mesogog being the black ranger was not something that needed to happen," Billy said. "It would be like Rita becoming the pink ranger." He stopped and tried to picture Rita as the pink ranger.

"I did not need that mental image," Tommy said.

"I didn't either," Eric added.

"Yeah, me either," Billy agreed.

"So, new topic." Tommy turned to Billy. "Were you able to break your younger counterpart out of being the green ranger? Or did that happen when time was reset?"

"We managed to break him out of it first. It, ah, helped that the reason he had been waiting for Jason the day that they all became rangers is that he and Jason had, well, just started dating. Rita's evil never stood a chance once love was back on the table between them. Jason offered to give up his powers to stay with Billy, and that, well…" he trailed off.

"That's pretty powerful," Tommy agreed. "And you and Jason? I mean, seeing your younger selves in love..."

"I'm bi, so the fact that they were dating wasn't an issue. As far as it being Jason, well, he's one of my best friends, I can hardly object to my younger self deciding to date him." Hell, he would have dated Jason at that age if that had been an option for him.

Eric was chuckling. "Jason didn't seem too fazed by it either," he admitted. "More like he was glad since it made breaking the spell easier."

"Well, at least you got him free. Being the evil green ranger... I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle that once I was free, wasn't sure you guys would welcome me. But then you did, and once I got the white ranger powers... it was like we'd always been friends."

"Tommy, did you ever wonder why Jason didn't protest you becoming the leader when you were the white ranger? Why it felt at that point like we'd always been friends and why we kept doing everything together from that day on?"

"No, I never did. Jason and I never talked about it, it just... was." He stopped. "That was the Power, wasn't it? It made it seem normal, that's what you're saying."

Billy nodded. "None of us questioned it, not me, not Zack or Trini or Kimberly, or even Jason. It was as if it was always meant to be. That's what the power does to teens, it makes you that much closer, and doesn't let you question anything that could interfere with it."

"I thought the Power is a force for good." Tommy frowned.

"It is, but that doesn't mean it doesn't protect itself. And that's how it does it."

"But when Trent, the white dino ranger, wasn't evil, he was still fighting against working with us some, it wasn't a full integration until later. Shouldn't it have pulled him in quicker? I mean, the white powers hadn't been evil for as long as the green powers had been."

Billy smiled softly, thinking of the spirit he'd seen using the white dino ranger powers when he'd made that morpher. "Yes, it was pulling Trent in, wanting him integrated with the rest of the team. But Trent had an emotion that the Powers recognize as valid that was keeping him from full integration. Love."

"Love?" Eric asked.

"Love. For his father," Billy said, looking at Tommy. "That's why he was able to keep himself apart."

"You know," Tommy said.

"I do now. I didn't then, or I would have said something to you."

"What?" Eric said.

"It's not openly known, but Mesogog... was using the body of Anton Mercer as his own, until he could separate them into two bodies. And Anton Mercer is Trent's adopted father." Tommy gave Eric a look.

"And if Trent knew his dad was Mesogog, then he would be fighting against integration, because he'd want to save his father and the rangers were probably always talking about taking Mesogog down. He couldn't contemplate having to take down his own father," Eric nodded. "Kid was in a tough situation."

"Yeah, but I'm proud of him," Tommy said. "Proud of all of them. But man, I'm not sure I have it in me to be a ranger again. Four colors is enough."

"Not even if we need you?" Eric asked. 

"If the world is about to end and the combined forces of all rangers are needed... then yes, call me. If it's a new team, someone else can mentor them and join them. I'll stay here, teaching science."

Billy and Eric glanced at each other. Neither really believed that, but they'd let it go for now. "Sounds fair," Eric said.

Tommy turned to Billy. "Billy, I guess... I'm sorry. I didn't believe Jason because I didn't see what we had done to you, and hearing about that alternate time line... I guess when we became Zeo rangers, we did forget that you were there, watching out for us, but not really one of us. I can't make up for what we did, but... I do want to keep in touch this time, even if you don't work for Anton. You and Jason were my oldest friends when you left the planet, even if I didn't act like that toward you." He held out a hand to Billy.

Billy took it and pulled Tommy into a hug. "I know. And I can't say I can forgive you overnight. Out of everyone in the ranger team then, your actions hurt the worst, because I'd known you that much longer, you'd been both my friend and my team leader. I know why, but the heart..."

"Always a harder organ to convince than the brain." Tommy agreed. "But I'm glad we can at least work on it?"

"Yeah, we can," Billy said, smiling at Tommy. Something felt like it had broken off from his chest, making him feel lighter. Like he had already forgiven Tommy. He'd have to explore that later.

"Hey, maybe I can get you to come to my class sometime and talk about your work on Terra Venture? I've got a few kids that are curious about it, keep asking me questions, since they have relatives that went to Mirinoi on it. And I can't exactly call in Leo or one of the others, since I'd have to explain how I knew them."

"Yeah, saying you were calling in the Red Galaxy Ranger might be a bit crazy." Eric smirked.

"But a friend from high school, a little easier for high schoolers to get," Billy said. "I'd be happy to, just let me know when. And yeah, I'm not taking the Mercer job. It's not that I don't like Anton, or the job isn't fantastic, but... it's not right for me. And my life is in Silver Hills."

"Your daughter." he shook his head. "That sounds like a story that I'd like to hear, the real story behind you and Jodi and Adam," he said. "Because it sounded like there were things that you couldn't say there."

"There were, because we were in the open, and it's not something I like to tell just anyone," Billy said. "But maybe, someday, if Adam and Jodi are okay with it, I will," Billy said as Eric's cell phone beeped with a text message.

"Sounds like a plan."

"We better get back soon, Doc," Eric said. "Adam just texted, and I think he'd about to steal Ellie and head for Rocky's place, leaving Jodi here."

"Oh dear," Billy said. "I wonder if she dragged him into one of those bath stuff stores. Adam hates those."

"You guys better go rescue your daughter, then." Tommy said.

"Thanks for showing us the lab," Eric said. "It's impressive. Better than the clock tower," he added as they went back upstairs to Tommy's living room.

"Don't let Wes hear you say that, or you'll be on the couch for a month." Billy gave Eric a pointed look.

"You and Wes?" Tommy asked.

"Since a few years ago, yeah," Eric said with a soft smile on his face. An involuntary smile at the thought of his soul mate, Billy knew. Eric had always had it since they'd gotten together, and Billy never mentioned it. He thought it was a good look on Eric, and he didn't need to try to not have it anymore. 

"Huh. Well, congratulations," Tommy said. He shook hands with them at the door. "Keep in touch," he said.

As they drove off, Eric looked over at Billy. "You think he finally gets it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think he finally does. Or he gets it enough that I was able to forgive him, finally," Billy said. "Which means... I think I have to find a way to forgive Zordon. Celesta said I wouldn't be able to find my mate until I dealt with my issues with the powers and Zordon. And I'm really wanting to meet my mate," Billy said softly. 

"I know, Doc, I know," Eric said. "I hope you do soon. You deserve happiness, more than any of us, for giving up yours for us."

"I wouldn't change it, not after seeing you and Wes together, and Cestria and Delphine, and Jodi and Adam."

"I know you wouldn't change it. If you could have... you and I might still be together, because I did..." Eric hesitated, and Billy said nothing, just waiting. "I wasn't in love with you, the way I am with Wes. But. I did love you, and I think we could have been happy together for the rest of our lives."

"We could have been," Billy agreed. "But it wouldn't have been anything like you and Wes have, and while it would have been happy and comfortable between us, if I hadn't given you Wes' ring at that point, I would have always felt guilty. So I know it was the right thing to do," he said.

"I can't argue with you, since I'm happier with Wes than anything, but I wasn't unhappy with you, is what I'm saying."

"I wasn't unhappy with you, either," Billy admitted. "And I still think you're one of my best friends."

"Same here, Doc. Same here."


	23. Job Offers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New jobs are offered - some quite unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still AU. Still un-beta'd. Still messing with timelines and things to suit my plot.

**Silver Hills, California, May 2005**

Sky Tate's third birthday party was a hit, Jason had to say. Rocky and Gata had gone all out for their adopted son, making sure all his friends, both from his new life in Silver Hills and his old life before his parents had died, were present. Which meant a lot of toddlers running around the backyard of Albert Collins' mansion, which had somehow become the _de facto_ party spot for the rangers in Silver Hills. Wes claimed it helped his father feel young, having all of them over at the house. In fact, Albert was talking to Eric now, discussing something with the Silver Guardians probably. Maybe what would happen if Eric and Wes decided to take the positions they'd been offered with SPD when it finally was up and running on Earth. They were currently building the new headquarters about an hour away from Silver Hills, in a place some were calling Newtech City due to the alien technology that was new to the Earth residents.

Jason stretched out in the chair where he was sitting, his ankle still recovering from a hit by one of the Silver Guardians he'd been training. It wasn't bad, but it twinged now and then. He wondered if that was a sign that he needed to slow down. Adam was still teaching there, now that he and Jodi were together full time. They were over near the birthday boy, talking with Gata as Ellie napped in her mother's arms. Billy was over by the pool, keeping watch on some of the older kids that had been invited, mostly siblings of Sky's friends.

Jason kept watching Billy. For the first few months after his return to Earth, he'd been moody and withdrawn, but still working. Jason, and Eric and Wes and Jodi and Adam, had all worried about him. Surprisingly, though, it had been Albert Collins who had done the most for Billy, being a sounding board for the younger man, especially regarding Jodi and Adam. After all, Wes's mother had left Albert not long after Wes was born for the true love of her life. Albert had agreed to the divorce, but he'd insisted on raising Wes on his own, not wanting to lose his son. It had been contentious a lot between father and son, Wes' mother a taboo topic at times. Jason wasn't even sure if Wes ever spoke to her. But that experience had helped Albert and Billy connect.

Hands patting his leg startled Jason out of his thoughts. He looked down to see a brown haired toddler, green pacifier in his mouth, staring up at Jason with big brown eyes. "Hey there," Jason said. He frowned as he noticed the child was wearing gloves. Who put gloves on a toddler in summer? The kid couldn't be much younger than Sky. "What are you up to, kiddo?"

The kid blinked at him, then held up his arms in a clear gesture for "pick me up". Jason blinked again, glancing around for the child's mother. No one seemed to be panicking over a missing child, so Jason shrugged and picked the kid up, settling him in his lap. "What's going on? What's your name?"

One gloved hand reached up and pulled out the pacifier as he regarded Jason solemnly. "Bridge." He put the pacifier back in and leaned against Jason, sighing and closing his eyes. His body went heavy in Jason's lap, clearly asleep. Jason stared down at him, then chuckled a little before wrapping an arm around the kid to make sure that he didn't fall. He kept an eye out for the kid's parents, though. 

"Wow," a voice behind him said about ten minutes later. Bridge, if that was the kid's name, was still asleep in Jason's lap. Jason turned his neck to see Gata behind him, with an older woman who looked rather unhealthy. She was leaning on a walker, her face pale and hair stringy. "Bridge doesn't usually take to strangers," Gata said.

"No, he doesn't," the woman said softly, regarding Jason curiously.

"Jason, this is Angela Carson, Bridge's grandmother. Angela, this is Jason Scott, a longtime friend of Rocky's," Gata said as introduction. "They may or may not be working for the same group soon, and he knows," she said softly. 

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," Jason said. "I would stand, but..." he nodded down at the sleeping Bridge.

"I understand," Angela replied as Gata moved off to get another chair. She brought it back and set it down by Jason, helping Angela into it. 

"Can I get you something to drink?" Gata asked.

"Just water, please." 

Gata hurried off, and Angela looked at Jason and Bridge. "He really doesn't take to strangers," Angela said thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't know about that. He came over here, got my attention, asked to be picked up, and then feel asleep after telling me his name when I asked."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "He must really like you. And Bridge is a good judge of character." She looked pensive. "A side effect, I think, of his parents being scientists for SPD on Earth in 2001," she said meaningfully.

"Ah," Jason said, getting it. Bridge, like Sky, possibly had genetic powers from that experiment. "The gloves?" he asked.

"They help control some of his empathy, which is channeled through his hands mostly. He still has some empathy, can feel emotions. It's why the fact that he feel asleep on you is so... he doesn't do that. It means he trusts you." She smiled. "He's my son's child. When Rachel and Eli were killed in a car accident, I took him in. Do you know where his name came from?"

"No," Jason said, patting Bridge idly as he shifted in his sleep. 

"He was born on an airplane between continents. They weren't sure he'd survive at first. And then, well, he was born as they crossed the International Date Line. Born before the day he was born, Rachel said." Angela smiled at Bridge. "I never expected to raise him, but I wouldn't change it for the world." She sighed. "But I might have to."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, frowning.

"I'm dying. Cancer. It's going to get worse. I'm already having to rely too much on help to take care of Bridge, but I can't just give him to the state. Not with his condition. He wouldn't trust anyone. And Rocky and Gata, as wonderful as they have been, have Sky, and I fear taking in another child would not help either of them." 

"No, it might not," Jason mused. "But it would at least give him a friend."

"I know."

Bridge shifted then, and Jason looked down to see him blinking up at the red ranger. Bridge reached up one hand and patted Jason's cheek. Jason smiled at him. "Have a good nap, kiddo?" 

Bridge nodded, resting his head against Jason's chest, watching his grandmother. He slowly reached up and took out the pacifier. "Gamma, I stay here?"

"Bridge?" she asked. "What do you mean, baby?"

Bridge patted Jason. "Stay here."

"Bridge, are you saying you want to stay with Jason if you can't stay with me?" she asked carefully. Jason looked down at Bridge, wondering what was going on.

Bridge nodded, patting Jason again. "Ranger. Safe." 

Jason stared down at Bridge. "How?"

"He knows things, it's part of his empathy. And I know about rangers, Gata told me about them when she explained the experiment that Eli and Rachel had been involved in that gave Bridge his powers. So the fact that you were one is not surprising. Can I ask which?"

"The first red ranger on Earth," he admitted, stroking Bridge's hair absently. "And later the gold Zeo ranger."

"So no stranger to protecting lives," Angela mused absently.

"No," Jason said. He looked down at Bridge, who was contentedly sucking on his pacifier as he leaned against Jason. They sat there quietly, watching the party around them. Gata had brought back Angela's water, then went off to supervise one of the children's games. Bridge had declined to go with her.

"Jason," Angela said after a while. "I know that I have absolutely no right to ask this of you, and you have every right to refuse me. But I want, no, I _need_ to make sure that Bridge is safe once I'm gone. And Bridge likes you and trusts you, and that means a lot to me. The fact that you are friends with Rocky and Gata, that you were a ranger, and that you understand the issues that Bridge will face..." 

"You want me to take Bridge and raise him, once you can't." Jason looked down at the toddler. 

"As I said, I have no right to ask you," Angela replied, "and I wouldn't normally ask a total stranger, but please, Jason, think about it? The state wouldn't know what to do with Bridge."

Jason heard the desperation in her voice. Bridge looked up at Jason, staring for a moment before smiling. Jason smiled back at him. He heard Billy's voice in the distance and looked up to see the blonde former ranger laughing at Sky and his friends as they played pin the tail on the donkey. Jason couldn't help but smile at Billy's joy, and he wanted to go over to him, put his arm around Billy and share in the laughter. He thought about standing next to Billy, Bridge in his arms, as they laughed at something, and a feeling of _right_ hit him so hard, he had to fight not to gasp.

"Yeah," he found himself saying, at he looked down at Bridge, who was smiling up at him. "Yeah, I will."

Angela lit up. "You will?"

Bridge squirmed until he stood up and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck. Jason chuckled and hugged him back. He looked over at Angela, and knew he'd made the right choice at the relief and joy on the older woman's face. Sure, taking in a toddler after half an hour meeting was probably crazy, but it felt right. "Yeah, I will. But we'll need to make sure we do it right, I don't want anyone to question it, you don't need it and Bridge doesn't need it."

"I've been talking with my lawyer, so we can draw up guardianship papers, and custody papers. I just needed someone I could trust." She shook her head. "Rocky said he had friends what would be trustworthy, if Bridge liked them."

"I'm not sure he was talking about me," Jason said.

"I don't care, he was right."

A shadow came over them, and they all looked up to see Billy, Ellie in his arms, approaching. "Hey Jason, Angela, Bridge," he said, sitting down next to Jason. Bridge turned and peered at Ellie. She slept on, unconcerned.

"Hey, Bill," Jason said.

"Bill," Angela said with a nod. "I think we've found a solution for Bridge's placement."

"Really? That's great!" Billy said, smiling widely. Jason probably should have been more surprised that Billy knew about Bridge and his issues, but considering how much Billy had been working with Rocky lately on SPD related issues, it really wasn't.

"I guess you and Rocky aren't going to be the only parents in our group," Jason said, keeping hold on Bridge as he tried to look at Ellie again. 

"Oh!" Billy blinked. "You're taking in Bridge?"

"Bridge trusts Jason," Angela said pointedly. "I can't think of anything more important than that. And he's willing."

Jason looked directly at Billy, who looked back, searchingly. Billy finally nodded. "I can't think of anyone else I would trust more. And you know you'll have as much help as you can stand between me, Jodi, Adam, Rocky, Gata, and Eric and Wes and Albert. I swear, Albert sees all the ranger kids here as his grandkids by proxy."

Angela laughed. "I can see that, if you are all so close."

"Wes is convinced his dad is just doing this to subtly encourage him and Eric to adopt," Billy added. "Eric is not sure about that, yet."

"It's a big step," Jason admitted. "I didn't think I was ready for it until I met Bridge here." Bridge looked up at his name, then beamed at Jason, causing his pacifier to fall out. Jason smiled back at Bridge and picked up the pacifier from its ribbon fastening and held it out to Bridge. The toddler took it but didn't put it back in his mouth. Instead, he pointed to Ellie. "Sister?"

"Not quite," Jason said, looking at Billy with a startled amusement. Billy had the same look on his face. Angela chuckled. 

Bridge pouted and leaned back against Jason, putting his pacifier back in his mouth. Jason leaned down and kissed the top of Bridge's head. Yeah, he though, this was right. Scary and worrisome and he couldn't believe he was doing it, but as Bridge leaned back against Jason and held onto Jason's shirt in his tiny gloved fist, it felt right.

* * *

**Silver Hills, California, August 2005**

"SPD offered me a position today."

Billy's announcement, made after all the guests had left Ellie's first birthday party, and only her three parents remained, had Adam and Jodi staring at him. "Doing what?" Adam finally asked.

"Basically, Head Ranger is how Cruger described it. In charge of choosing rangers and overseeing the recruitment and training process for ranger candidates for SPD's operations on Earth."

Adam chuckled. "And that would probably including being involved in the process to make morphers?"

"It would include ensuring that the Blue Master Ranger of Earth was involved in making the morphers, even if that means I'm the only person who talks to him or her," Billy confirmed. "Which means I don't have to tell anyone that I am the Blue Master Ranger of Earth."

"But probably would mean moving to Newtech City when SPD formally opens their Earth base next year," Jodi said.

"That's the downside of it. The plus side is I get a lot of choice in getting former rangers into positions in SPD, per the concessions."

"So who else are you recruiting?"

Billy shrugged. "If I take the job? I totally want you, Adam. And I want Wes and Eric and Jason. And maybe any other ranger I can find that's willing. Because the more of us involved in SPD on Earth, the better it will be. They can't run roughshod over the planet."

"Tommy?" Jodi asked.

"If I can find a place for him."

"So, Head Ranger, what about Rocky?"

"He's SPD's red ranger on Earth," Billy reminded Adam. "Technically, I'd be his boss, but he's the head of his own team, one he's currently putting together from SPD personnel on Earth and other places. Yes, I'm helping him, but it's Rocky's team. I'm just making their morphers."

"And if you offered Adam a job, what would it be?" Jodi cocked her head, eyes fixed on Billy.

"That depends on what he wants to do. We have plenty of room for training personnel and the like--"

"We?" Adam asked knowingly.

Billy paused. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to the take the job. I'm the Blue Master Ranger of Earth, I can't just sit around and not do anything, not be involved in this. Besides, Crocker and DuFrense can't be the only people in SPD who are gunning for a morpher, ready to do anything they could do get it. I'm the only person who can truly look at people and know who is and isn't worthy of the Powers, and if I'm not keeping SPD on track, people like Crocker and DuFrense will get morphers, and that will ruin SPD on Earth if they start abusing their powers. Because some of them will."

"So, you'd move to Newtech City and become Head Ranger for Space Patrol Delta on Earth," Jodi said. "What about Ellie?"

"I'd still want to see her, and SPD isn't that far away from Silver Hills, Jodi. I'd have to travel to be with her, it just won't be as convenient as being eight doors down the hall."

"Unless I take an SPD position and Jodi and I move to Newtech City as well," Adam said. "Then we would still be close together."

"And actually, there is talk of needing teachers for the academic portions of the training process, because it's not all physical, there are more traditional academic courses needed, including history of both Earth and SPD, mathematics, alien cultures, etc. Because SPD isn't just a ranger program, there are other people involved in it, other recruits out there who will be policing Newtech City, etc."

"And that sounds like you're trying to recruit me into SPD," Jodi said, crossing her arms.

"Just giving all the options available," Billy said. 

"When are you going to accept the job?" Jodi asked.

"Not until next week. I have a few things to discuss with Albert Collins first, and with Eric and Wes. And I'd like to talk to Jason as well. See if he and Bridge want to move to Newtech City."

Adam and Jodi exchanged a look that Billy couldn't interpret. "I'd want to know more about these jobs before I took anything," Adam said. "So if you could get me some more information, that would be great."

"Same with me," Jodi said.

"Understood," Billy replied. "I'll get what I can to you by the end of the week."

"Good. And even if we don't go with you," Jodi said, "you know that you're always welcome here, and always welcome to time with Ellie."

"I know," Billy said, smiling at his child mate and her soul mate. "I know."

* * *

Jason set Bridge down as they entered the restaurant. Bridge immediately toddled over to Billy and tugged on his jeans. Billy chuckled and picked him up, settling Bridge on his hip. "Hey, kiddo, how are you and your dad doing?" Jason's adoption of Bridge had been finalized two weeks before, though Bridge had been staying with Jason since early June. Angela Carson was back in the hospital, and it was starting to look like she wouldn't be leaving it again. That had added to the urgency, though the courts had to be appeased. But since Jason was now legally Bridge's father, when Angela passed on the state would not be able to try to take Bridge away from a safe situation.

"We're doing just great," Jason said as he came up next to them. "We just went and saw Bridge's grandmother, and now we get to have lunch with you." 

"They let Bridge in to see her?" Billy asked.

"Special case, since today was a better day than before," Jason said. "Usually, he has to wave at her through the windows, but he likes going to do so, and it cheers her up."

Bridge leaned against Billy. "Gamma sick."

"I know she is, kiddo. But I know you're doing all you can to make her smile while she's sick." Billy wasn't about to lie to Bridge and pretend that Angela would get better. 

Bridge nodded vigorously. 

The hostess called out Billy's name, and they followed her to the table, putting Bridge into the high chair she provided. Bridge reached for the sippy cup of juice that Jason pulled out of the backpack that he used as his 'Bridge Bag' - everything from diapers to toys to food was in that bag. Billy sometimes wondered if it was an extradimensional portal in disguise, given what Jason could pack into it.

"So, how are your parents handling being grandparents?" Billy asked Jason.

"They adore him," Jason said with a laugh. "I didn't warn them the first time I went home to Angel Grove with him, and Mom was floored when I showed up on the doorstep with Bridge in my arms. But he won her over soon enough. Dad too. They were a bit concerned when I said his grandmother was still alive, but when I explained that she'd chosen for me to raise Bridge, and partially explained why," his look told Billy that Jason hadn't said anything to his parents about being a former Power Ranger, "like the fact that Bridge had powers that most people wouldn't understand, well, it made it easier for them. Especially when I mentioned that Bridge's best friend had been adopted by Rocky and Gata, so he would at least be staying near familiar people."

"You know, I've been wondering about that," Billy said, taking this opportunity to bring up something that he'd been thinking about since getting news from SPD a few hours before. 

"About what?" Jason asked just as their server came over. She gushed over Bridge before taking their order, ducking back in to drop a toddler friendly toy on the table in front of Jason then disappearing to take care of other customers. 

Bridge reached for the toy, and Jason unwrapped the plastic dinosaur before handing it to him. Bridge hugged it for a moment before handing it to Billy. "Thank you, Bridge," Billy said as he took it. He blinked. "It's, well, I think it's supposed to be a triceratops," he said, handing it back to Bridge, who hugged it again.

"I need to get him one of these in tyrannosaurus," Jason frowned.

"Nothing wrong with a triceratops." Billy raised an eyebrow at Jason.

"No, but seems more like Ellie should have those."

"Ellie adores the stuffed frog that Rocky gave her as a joke. And Sky seems to think that all stuffed animals are beneath him. Unless you manage to catch him with his stuffed ape."

Jason laughed. "That kid is way too serious."

"Rocky and Gata are working on that," Billy said. 

"Good for them, but I'll bet that Sky stays serious on some things. Anyway, what were you wondering about?"

Billy glanced at Bridge, who was busy playing with the triceratops, "Coincidence. Evan and Marina Tate dying in that car accident. Eli and Rachel Carson. And now... a few hours ago, someone drove a car full of explosives next to SPD headquarters and it almost detonated before someone realized the car wasn't supposed to be there."

Jason had gone still. "You think SPD is being targeted."

Billy nodded. "I do. I don't know who or why, but I have a guess. The 2001 morpher project. Evan Tate worked on it, so did Eli and Rachel Carson. We've lost track of the other scientists except for Allen Drew, and with his resources, he's apparently decided to put himself on alert against anyone, including SPD. I can't even get an appointment with the man, and Gata could only get in to tell him about Rocky and I being taken. That apparently made him more paranoid."

"What if it is one of the scientists? Not Drew, not his style. He would have pulled an Albert Collins and used his resources to shut SPD down, but one of the others. They all know what happened to them, and the idea that SPD is an overt presence on Earth now?"

"Their worst nightmare, the people that caused issues with them, and possible their children, now having a presence on the Earth," Billy agreed. "And they might do what they could to get revenge or get SPD off Earth."

"At the expense of two innocent children," Jason growled. Bridge stopped playing and looked up at him, and Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Bridge. "Sorry, Bridge," he said, reaching out to smooth down Bridge's hair. Bridge smiled at him and leaned into the touch.

"Have to keep that temper under control?" Billy asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, he picks up on everything. And I don't want him to fear me," Jason said. "I know I have a temper, and the thought of people hurting Bridge or Sky or even Ellie is the one thing guaranteed to make it flare."

"Understandable," Billy said, feeling his own temper flare at the idea of someone hurting Ellie, simply because of what Billy or even Adam or Jodi did for a living. He pushed it back to not upset Bridge.

"So what are we going to do?" Jason asked.

"We need to be careful. I know Cruger and the others are increasing security at the SPD site, Rocky and Gata and now you and everyone else are on alert about the kids, and we are tracking the other scientists as best we can."

"We? You finally join SPD, Bill?"

Billy sighed. "Not formally, not yet, but I've been involved in a lot more lately than either SPD or I am admitting. Cruger offered me a position a few days ago. I still need to talk to Albert, but yeah, I think I'm going to take it, since it would make me the highest ranking Earth ranger in SPD. Head Ranger, in fact, in charge of everything ranger related, from teams to morphers to zords, etc. Rocky's boss, in a manner of speaking, and he's fully behind it."

Jason grinned. "Well, that's a better position than any of us thought SPD would concede to. And I'm glad it's you. Not sure I'd want to handle all the politics that jobs going to have."

"Would you have taken it, if they had offered it?"

"Probably, to ensure we did have Earth ranger representation. I figured they would, since I was the senior Earth red ranger, and they're all about the ranking system."

"I thought they would, too. But Cruger said they asked me partially in recompense for being kidnapped, and because I'm an original ranger on Earth, and a long term ranger. Tommy and Adam weren't original rangers, for all they were longer serving than I was. Cruger said something about asking you to join, but you had already turned them down on a different position."

"It was right while I was in the middle of adopting Bridge," Jason said. "And I wanted him to be my priority."

"Understood. I think Cruger did too, he said he respected your decision to look after your pup." He and Jason both smiled at the Sirian's term for Bridge. "So they came to me." Billy gave Jason a wry grin. "Also, they know that I'm the only one who has contact with the Blue Master Ranger of Earth, so that made me a logical choice in their eyes. Ensures that they can at least ask him for help."

"And you'll be able to contact him easily," Jason said with a nod. He didn't say out loud that Billy was the Blue Master Ranger of Earth, but they both knew it. "Sneaky, that Cruger."

"Yeah." Billy waited until the server had dropped off their food, and smiled as Bridge beamed when she put his plate in front of him. Bridge reached for his toast, frowning at it until Jason took it and started adding the extra butter he'd ordered to it. When it was practically dripping in butter, Bridge beamed and reached for a piece, waggling his fingers before eating it.

"Is that healthy for him?" Billy asked. 

"Probably not, but it was something he and Angela did after his parents died, and I see no reason to change that part of his routine," Jason said with a shrug. "I'm making it up as I go along, really, but..."

"You're doing great, Jase. Heck, we're all making it up as we go along. The joy of being parents."

"Yeah," Jason said, ruffling Bridge's hair before he started eating his own breakfast.

"So. As Head Ranger for Space Patrol Delta on Earth, part of my duties include trying to recruit my fellow former Earth rangers into SPD."

"And you want to recruit me."

"If I can," Billy said candidly. "And Adam and Jodi as well, though she's not a ranger. Rocky's already in, and Gata's going back to SPD with her technical position, working on the base computers and other tech."

"What would I be doing?" Jason asked. "Hypothetically speaking."

"Well, in my perfect world, you'd be the captain in charge of the SPD academy. You know the physical side of being a ranger, and even if most of the cadets wouldn't end up as rangers, they're all working toward that goal," he said. "SPD is also going to be the police force for Newtech City, so all cadets have to be ready to see action against humans and the projected alien population alike."

Jason blinked at Billy. "I don't know anything about putting cadets through their paces."

"It's not too different from teaching the Silver Guardians," he said. "And SPD has a curriculum that we'll be adapting. I'm hoping to get Jodi in for teaching the academic side, or at least overseeing it, and Adam as a training lieutenant."

"Not recruiting Tommy?"

"I might, if he wants, but he seems pretty content to teach science in Reefside, so while I'll offer, I'm not planning on him joining us at the moment. But I'd bring him in as a training lieutenant as well."

"What about Eric and Wes?"

Billy grinned. "If I can pry them out of Silver Hills, I'd have them put in charge of the SPD patrol division, basically, the co-police chiefs of Newtech City. It's what they've been doing in Silver Hills anyway. They'd get their own recruits out of your academy to boss around after a while."

"They might actually go for it. Though I think Wes would be reluctant to his leave his tower." Jason looked thoughtful. "Well, I suppose I could consider the job. I'm guessing SPD has good benefits? Day care and all that?"

"They will when I'm done with them," Billy said. "After all, not only is there Bridge and Sky to consider, if I can get Jodi and Adam to join there's Ellie, and I am definitely making sure my daughter has a good place to be while her parents are working."

"Don't blame you." Jason looked at Bridge, who was trying to feed toast to his triceratops toy. The dinosaur was now glistening with butter. "I think I'm interested," he said. "The Silver Guardians have been good to me, but they were, well, a stop gap. When you were taken... I thought I was going to go out of my mind, and I couldn't stay in Angel Grove, as that would have driven me even more nuts. Wes and Eric understood, that's why they gave me, and Adam, the job training their Silver Guardians. Adam, well, I guess he and Jodi were dancing around each other then, so he wanted to be closer as well. Your dad and Dana were in and out, but for Adam and I, having the job in Silver Hills was a godsend. But now... well, things have changed for all of us."

"Yeah, they have. We're growing up and moving on." 

"Never thought I'd picture us as parents, responsible adults. Wasn't it just yesterday that we were hanging out in Ernie's, drinking smoothies and hoping that we'd have a quiet day?"

Billy laughed. "Yeah, it was. And now we're here, discussing the fate of the world, and whether or not Bridge has managed to get enough butter on his toast."

"Butt'ry!" Bridge exclaimed, waggling his fingers. He beamed at them and went back to working on feeding his triceratops.

Jason shook his head. "A month ago, I thought it was nuts, me taking in Bridge. And now... I can't imagine not having him around."

"I know what you mean. Yeah, I had more time to get used to the idea, but coming home after enjoying the dubious hospitality of Crocker and DuFrense to my daughter... I couldn't imagine not having Ellie around either. I'm sure Rocky and Gata feel the same way about Sky. And Jodi and Adam about Ellie."

"True. Of course, now I'm trying to imagine our other teammates having kids."

"Most of them would be good with them," Billy said. "Zack would probably be a great dad, and Trini and Kimberly good moms. Kat and Tanya too. Tommy is the only one I'd worry about. He'd probably put the baby carrier on top of the car and drive off without realizing it."

"I think he'd be a little better than that."

"So, I can tell Cruger that you're thinking about it when I accept the job?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. I'll want more details, but I'm definitely thinking about it."

"Great," Billy said with a smile, pleased that Jason would be nearby. If Jodi and Adam didn't move, he suspected he'd be spending a lot of time with Jason and Bridge. 

Jason reached out and wiped off Bridge's face before he could drip more butter on the sleeves of his outfit. "You are a mess, Bridgekin," he said with obvious affection.

"Mess!" Bridge agreed. He offered his triceratops to Billy, who took it again, kissed it, and handed it back, getting a giggle from the youngster as the server dropped off their check.

"How much is my share?" Billy asked, reaching for his wallet. 

Jason looked up at him, shocked. "Um, nothing."

"What do you mean? Jason, I'm not letting you pay for my lunch."

"No, I mean our lunch is paid for. There's a note here." He handed it over to Billy.

Billy frowned at the unfamiliar handwriting. _'I'm sorry, you two remind me so much of my son and his partner and their son that I couldn't help but pay for your lunch, as they are too far away for me to pay for theirs. Please, take the money from lunch and spend it on that adorable boy of yours. M.H.'_

"Wow," Billy finally said.

"Yeah," Jason replied, taking the note back. He reached for his wallet and left money as a tip for the server anyway. "I mean, I guess she thought we were a couple?"

"Apparently. And both are Bridge's dads." Bridge looked up at the sound of his name, and then went back to eating the last of his toast.

Jason reached out to brush some crumbs off Bridge's cheek. "You ever wonder about what would have happened, in that alternate timeline? If we hadn't set the timeline to rights?"

"The timeline where I was the green ranger?"

"And we were dating..." Jason paused. "I remember that timeline, a bit, not just from when we were there," he said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"The day we broke Tommy of Rita's spell... after I destroyed the sword of darkness and we were all welcoming him, I had a... a vision I guess. Of the two of us, embracing, staring down at the green power coin on the floor of a garage. It wasn't until we went back in time that I realized that had actually happened, and then been undone. But I'd seen it. I didn't want to think about it for the longest time, since it wasn't relevant, but still."

"You still remembered. I never did, not that I recall."

"Maybe because the power was trying to protect you from the memories of what you had done as the green ranger? Tommy had nightmares for weeks after we broke him of the spell, I know. I think he might still have nightmares, now that he's been a ranger again."

"And you were closer than anyone other than me to that effort to break the green ranger of the spell, for both Tommy and I, so it's not surprising that you'd remember both, after a fashion. But we did set the timeline back."

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we hadn't, though. You think you would have become a ranger with us? Maybe the white ranger?"

"I don't know," Billy said. "With you and everyone standing beside me, I would have been more inclined to stay. But, we don't know what else would have changed. Would you have still gone to the peace conference? Would I have joined you instead of Zack or Trini? Would we have stayed together, or broken up? We had so many things going against us at that time, being male teenagers involved, and the general attitude towards homosexuals at the time, we might not have made it."

"I know. I guess... I like to think we would have. That we would have defied the odds. That this lunch could have been us as a couple, with our son, just having a day out."

"Yeah, but if that were so, I wouldn't have Ellie. And maybe Jodi wouldn't have Adam, Eric wouldn't have Wes, and Cestria wouldn't have Delphine. It's all a strange mess that somehow we've found ourselves in."

"You've never quite explained the whole soul mate thing to me, after how long we've been hanging out," Jason said. "Nor that watch that everyone says is important to it."

Billy sighed. He knew he'd been avoiding this conversation with Jason for reasons he couldn't explain. "Not here," he said, glancing around the restaurant. "Let's take Bridge to the park."

"Okay." Jason started wiping off Bridge's hands and face as Billy grabbed up his cup and triceratops, putting them into Jason's bag. He couldn't blame the anonymous woman for thinking they were a couple.

Sometimes, in the dark of the night, alone in his bed, his daughter in her mother's apartment, he wished he and Jason were a couple. That Jason was the person his final epiphany gem glowed light blue for. And he might be, but Billy wasn't sure if or when he'd find out.

Half an hour later, they were at the park, Bridge in one of the baby swings, laughing gleefully as Jason pushed him. Billy leaned against the metal support, watching Bridge.

"So, soul mates. This catalyst thing that Andros mentioned. Why you were okay with Adam and Jodi, and Wes and Eric."

"I found out after Cestria found her soul mate that I am, apparently, something the Aquitians call a catalyst. I help others find their soul mates. By being involved with them romantically, it helps them be ready to find theirs, and accept them. I had three people to help, two heart mates and one child mate, before I would be ready to find my own soul mate. Cestria and Eric were my heart mates, people I was in love with. Jodi was my child mate, a heart mate I had a child with. Once she found Adam, and they had their epiphany, well, I have the opportunity now to find my soul mate. I've apparently met him or her," Billy said, holding up his watch.

"Yeah, what's the significance of the watch?"

"It's an Aquitian epiphany gem. The stones in it reflect my journey as a catalyst. The three, six, and nine o'clock gems are for my two heart mates and my child mate. The twelve o'clock gem is for my own soul mate. All but the three o'clock gem were diamond when I received it, since Cestria had found her soul mate. Now that Eric and Jodi have found their soul mates, their gems turned to the sapphire color."

"And the light blue of the twelve o'clock gem?"

"Means that sometime after Jodi and Adam had their epiphany, I met my soul mate. I just don't know who. It happened somewhere between being the guest of Crocker and DuFrense and the night Rocky and I returned to Earth. So it's either a member of SPD on Supreme Commander Birdie's ship, or one of our ranger friends."

"A wide variety of choices there," Jason said. "Any thoughts on who?"

Billy shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "Could be anyone." _Even you, Jason_ , he didn't say aloud.

"Well, I don't envy you, man. I mean, I saw how you and Jodi were, obviously, and I even saw a bit of how you and Eric were. I know you loved both of them. It couldn't have been easy."

"No, it wasn't. I will always, in some fashion, love them, but they're all happy with their soul mates. I would never, could never, stand in the way of that."

"And your soul mate? You have no idea when that could happen?"

Billy sighed. "According to Celesta, the water priest, I would have to deal with my feelings for Zordon and what he did before I would be ready to find my soul mate. And I know I apparently haven't. I've forgiven Tommy, but Zordon... he's harder to deal with."

"Going back into the past couldn't have helped, seeing that alternate timeline you and what the Power isolation did to him."

"You're right, it didn't help. Because he just played God with our lives like it didn't matter, only defeating Rita did."

Jason reached out to put a hand on Billy's arm. "But we got through it. I know, you got screwed worse than all of us by it, but man, we're here now, and that's a lot more than I thought when I ended my time as the Gold Zeo Ranger. I figured I'd never see any of you guys again, especially you." 

"I know, Jase. And I'm glad we did work through it. I couldn't imagine not having Rocky back in my life, or Gata and Sky, or you or Adam and Jodi and Ellie and Bridge. I would have met Eric and Wes, but things might have been different for them, I don't know." He patted Jason's hand where it was on his arm.

Taking the hint, Jason went back to pushing Bridge. "So, you given up on finding your soul mate, or just letting it happen when it happens?"

"Just letting it happen when it happens. I mean, right now, between SPD and whoever seems to be trying to stop it setting up on Earth or taking out the scientists from the morpher project... I've kind of got my hands full."

"You know I'm willing to help with any of that. I wasn't kidding about considering the job with SPD at their academy."

Billy smiled. "I know you weren't. And that's why I'm talking to Cruger tomorrow about a day care on the site. Because if not for Sky and Bridge and Ellie, then definitely for others."

"Well, that will be a plus in favor of moving there," Jason said. "The other being working for you. Because I'm assuming I'll report to the head ranger? And what rank would that make you, if I'm the captain over the academy?"

"Technically, I'm a commander over the rangers once I take the job, and I'll probably be called commander, but officially I'll be a lieutenant commander in rank, with Cruger as the Commander of the base."

"Makes sense. Lt. Commander Dr. Cranston," Jason said with a grin. "So I'd be Captain Scott?"

"Like Scotty on star trek."

Jason laughed. "Yeah, not that good at engineering. I never even went to college. Not like you."

"You still could. Night classes."

"Not even sure what I'd major in," Jason said with a shrug. "Never really needed a degree before. And if SPD is willing to take me on without one not sure that I need to go back."

"Well, you might want one for you one day," Billy said.

"Maybe." Jason looked down at Bridge, pushing him again. Bridge laughed.

"Higher!"

"Not too high, Bridgekin," Jason said, pushing him higher anyway.

"Why Bridgekin?"

Jason shrugged. "It fit? I didn't like any other nicknames for him, and he likes it."

"Works for me."

They both watched Bridge laughing for a while, unable to keep the smiles off their faces at his joy. Billy could imagine himself doing this in a few years with Ellie, with Jason and Bridge nearby, playing as well. It was such a sharp picture, and felt so perfect, that Billy closed his eyes, feeling like something had punched him. He wanted that, he realized. He wanted to be a family, with Jason and Bridge and Ellie. He wanted to come home at night to Jason, to wake up in Jason's arms. His oldest friend, the person he was closest to now, the person he'd crushed on since high school, and even had dated in that alternate timeline. 

"Billy?" Jason asked softly, concerned. Billy opened his eyes to see Jason watching him, and Bridge looking at him in wide eyed concern. 

"Sorry, just... daydreaming."

Bridge held his arms up, but fussed when Jason picked him up, reaching for Billy. Billy smiled at Jason's look and reached out to take Bridge, who clung to him in a fierce toddler hug. "I'm okay, Bridge," Billy murmured.

"Love you," Bridge said softly.

Billy had to blink back tears. "Thanks, Bridge. Love you too," he murmured again, hoping Jason didn't hear. When he glanced up, Jason was looking at them, a strange expression on his face. Billy smiled, and Jason smiled back.

It wasn't an epiphany, but he'd take Jason's steady and warm friendship over an epiphany with someone else any day.


	24. Council Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attacks on SPD come to a head, and a Council is called.

**Newtech City, October, 2005**

"I don't like this," Cruger said.

"I agree. It's too much of a coincidence." Billy stared at the report of the explosion at the site of the SPD Newtech Patrol headquarters. Fortunately, no one had been hurt, as the building was still being constructed. But still, it would set construction back. And it wasn't the first bomb they'd had in the past several months.

"You think this is connected to the previous bombing attempts, and successes, as well as the two car accidents on the 2001 scientists."

"I do. Someone is trying to stop SPD and get rid of the scientists. We need to track down all the other scientists."

"We've tracked down those that we can. Four are still missing." Cruger shook his head. "I still find it hard to believe that any of those scientists would sabotage the project."

"Well, considering it did some weird damage to them, genetically, and passed on powers to their children, I can see where they might have a bit of a grudge if they thought SPD hadn't been careful," Billy said. "I know I'd be mad if someone else's mistakes caused harm to Ellie."

Cruger inclined his head. "You have a point there," he said. "But still." He paused as someone knocked on his office door. "Enter."

Dr. Manx came in, accompanied by Jason. "Captain Scott has found something," she said.

Jason set some photographs down on Cruger's desk. He'd joined SPD three weeks after Billy had, taking the position as head of the training academy. He didn't have any cadets yet, as they still weren't accepting applicants while these incidents were happening. If they couldn't protect their workers now, then they couldn't protect their cadets. 

Still, Jason had taken the lead on investigating the incidents, with Dr. Manx. Eric and Wes were still considering leaving the Silver Guardians, and Adam and Jodi were considering the job offers SPD had made to them. Billy and Jason were the only two now living full time in Newtech City. Fortunately, Billy had been able to talk Cruger into ensuring there was a day care available for SPD personnel. It had made a huge difference in their recruiting, he was happy to say. And, he noted, Cruger liked to go down to the day care and check on the pups, as he called them. 

"I got these off the surveillance cameras," Jason was saying. "Clear shot of the guy driving the car onto the base today. Dr. Manx recognized him as Dr. Edward Morris, one of the 2001 scientists."

"One of the ones that neither Gata Chartreux-DeSantos nor I were able to track down after Captain DeSantos and Commander Cranston were taken," Kat added. 

"So these incidents are related," Billy said, picking up the photographs. He didn't recognize the man, beyond the vague impression of having seen a personnel file photo. 

"Looks that way," Jason said. "I've got some old friends of ours running down anything they can on him, and they're using all resources they can now, as he's a suspect in a criminal offense."

"They couldn't run them before?" Cruger asked.

"Not without proof of him being a suspect," Jason replied with a shrug. Billy knew he was talking about Wes and Eric. They had access to police databases, but they couldn't use them without having a valid reason. A missing scientist wasn't a valid reason. A suspect who drove a car full of explosives onto a base and let it detonate, that was a valid reason.

Cruger made a noise that Billy thought signaled unhappiness. "Why would he be doing this?"

"Hopefully, once we find him, we can find out," Jason said.

Cruger stared at the photographs, then nodded. "Keep me posted," he said. "Dismissed." 

Billy left the room with Jason, though Dr. Manx stayed behind. "Well, you were right," Jason said.

"I didn't exactly want to be," Billy replied.

"I know."

They continued walking in silence until they reached Billy's office. "Hey," Jason said before Billy opened the door. "You still coming over tonight?"

"Yeah," Billy said. "Why?" He and Jason had made a habit of eating together, with Bridge, a few times a week, being the only rangers in Newtech City at the moment, as Rocky was currently still in Silver Hills with Gata and Sky. He'd be moving to Newtech soon, but with the attacks on SPD, neither he nor Gata were in a hurry to move, and Cruger hadn't forced the issue as long as Rocky was still working on recruiting his team, and Gata was able to telecommute into the SPD computers.

"Bridge asked, in his own way, if you were coming. Figured I'd make sure."

"Oh, well, if Bridge asked, I better come," Billy said with a smile.

"Oh, sure, turn me down but if my kid asks..." Jason trailed off with his own smile.

"He pouts better than you do." Billy grinned at Jason's expression. "Though that's a good pout, too," he couldn't resist adding.

Jason shook his head. "I see I'll have to take lessons from Bridge. Six o'clock, my place, don't forget or I'll start sending pictures of Bridge pouting."

Billy put a hand over his heart. "I'll be there, I promise."

Jason laughed as he continued down the corridor to his office. Billy smiled and went into to his own, and back to the stacks of paperwork waiting for him. Like he'd miss tonight. It was his reward for getting through all of this.

* * *

Jason had barely closed the door behind Billy when Bridge ran into Billy's legs, hugging him tightly. "Billy!" Bridge cackled.

"Hey, Bridge!" Billy said, leaning down to hug him back. "Happy Birthday, kiddo," he added, holding out a wrapped present.

"What do you say to Billy?" Jason asked as Bridge took the present.

"Thank you!" Bridge cried, running back into the living room and putting the present with others on the coffee table.

"He's not ripping them open?" Billy asked, amused.

"He wanted to wait for you." At Billy's look, Jason shrugged. "He likes you, Bill." 

Bridge came back to them, looking up at them. Jason grinned down at Bridge. "I know, dinner time, right?" Bridge nodded enthusiastically, and Jason picked him up and tossed him into the air, getting both Bridge and Billy laughing. "Come on then, Bridgekin, let's feed Billy before he starts to think we've invited him over just to starve him."

"I would never think that," Billy protested as he followed Jason and Bridge to the kitchen. "Surprised your parents aren't here."

"They'll be up Saturday," Jason said. "And we'll go see Bridge's grandma on Saturday, too." Angela Carson was still hanging on, miraculously. Jason took Bridge to see her every week, without fail, making sure Bridge never lost the connection to his birth family. She and Bridge deserved what time they had together.

"Drat. I'll be in Silver Hills on Saturday, with Ellie," Billy said. "I'd hoped to see your parents."

"They'll be disappointed they missed you." Jason finished getting Bridge into his chair and started serving up dinner. Billy, familiar with the household routine by now, got drinks for all of them. 

Work was not discussed at dinner, as a rule, but they did discuss Ellie, and Adam and Jodi, and Rocky and Gata and Sky. Bridge joined in, usually with one word exclamations. Jason and Billy still found it amusing that Bridge referred to Ellie as "sister". Jason once asked Bridge why, and he just looked up at Jason with wide eyes and shrugged.

They turned Bridge loose into the living room for his presents after cleaning up the kitchen. Bridge sat in Jason's lap and tore open each gift, hugging them to him before going onto the next one. He got a lot of toys, some clothes, and coloring books. "Oh good, Gata bought the mess free markers," Jason said with a grin. "I just bought this house, trying to keep it neat."

"You have a toddler, that's not going to happen," Billy pointed out from where he sat on the floor across from Jason and Bridge.

"'Saurs!" Bridge cried as he opened Billy's present. "Da! 'Saurs!" He pushed it toward Jason.

"Awesome, kiddo!" Jason replied. "Oh, hey, they match your triceratops!" He glanced at Billy, who shrugged.

"You said he needed a tyrannosaurus."

Jason laughed as Bridge scrambled down to hug Billy, whacking him with the package. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Bridge." Billy hugged him back. He helped Bridge tear into the package as Jason got up and came back with two mugs of coffee for the adults.

"Thanks for coming, Bill," Jason said. "It means a lot to Bridge and to me, to have you here."

"Thanks for asking me. I wouldn't have missed this for anything. Your first birthday with Bridge."

"Yeah," Jason said, watching his son play with the dinosaurs. Looked like Billy had found a pterodactyl as well as a tyrannosaurus, and a... "Is that a brachiosaurus? Seriously, giving him Tommy's dino now?"

"Well, I couldn't find a mastodon or a saber-toothed tiger, unfortunately, so I went with the closest thing I could," Billy said with an unrepentant shrug.

"Tommy will be insufferable when I visit him next and Bridge brings along his 'saurs."

"You guys see him often?" Billy asked, sipping at his coffee.

"About once a month or so, we'll stop by Reefside on the weekends. He was floored the first time I did. Of course, I didn't tell him I was in Reefside. I just stopped in at that Cyber Cafe his not quite girlfriend runs, and he happened to be there. I think he fell off his chair when he saw me with Bridge. Man, I wish I had pictures of that." He smiled as Billy laughed at the mental image. "Maybe Hayley has some, I should ask her. Anyway, you'd think I'd taken on Mesogog by myself, the way he reacted. And Bridge, the little stinker," Jason said with affection, "proceeded to hug me tightly and refused to go near Tommy at all."

"Didn't like the vibes he was putting out?" Billy asked, frowning, looking over at Bridge.

"I don't know, but he didn't like something that day. He's gotten better. Maybe it just takes him a while to warm up to some people. I can't think of what would have made Tommy someone he'd react to that way. He took to me immediately, and Angela said he was shy around you at first, but warmed up quickly. He took to my parents right away, too."

"Yeah, but Gata said he'd been reticent with her at first, and Rocky, though he adores Sky."

"Not to mention he likes Eric and is incredibly shy around Wes," Jason added, with a look for Wes' reaction when Bridge had clung to Eric.

"I guess, since none of us share his empathy, we won't know until he can tell us." Billy shrugged.

"Mwah!"

Jason looked over as Bridge made kissing sounds, and nearly spit out his coffee when he saw that Bridge had the tyrannosaurus kissing the triceratops. He glanced over at Billy, who was blinking at Bridge, and failing miserably at trying not to blush. Jason chuckled. "Kids, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," Billy replied, taking a sip of his coffee. "May they live happy dinosaur lives," he added with a grin at Jason.

Yeah, Jason thought, staring at the red tyrannosaurus and the blue triceratops. May they live happy dinosaur lives, because it doesn't look like their rangers will.

"Hey," Billy said abruptly. "I almost forgot." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Happy Birthday, Jason."

"Thanks, man, but you didn't have to get me anything." Jason reached out and took the envelope, touched that Billy remembered. He'd only invited him over for Bridge's birthday, wanting this day to be special for his son. He knew his parents would have presents on the weekend for both of them. Jason still thought it was funny that he and Bridge shared a birthday. 

"It's your birthday, of course I'm going to get you something. Granted, it's not much, but..."

Jason opened the envelope and pulled out the present inside. He smiled at the present, a ticket to see his favorite football team play, and a homemade 'card' for Billy to babysit Bridge that night. "Not much? Billy, you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to. Besides, I know they're your team and you probably don't get to watch them much with Bridge, so as long as you don't mind me babysitting him…"

"You're one of the few people I trust with Bridge," Jason said honestly. "And thanks, Billy."

"You're welcome, Jason," Billy replied.

Looking at his best friend, Jason saw, out of the corner of his eye, that Bridge was having the two dinosaurs kiss again. He never thought he'd find himself envying a toy, but he was. Because he wanted to kiss Billy, but something was holding him back.

A least the plastic tyrannosaurus could kiss his triceratops. One of them should be happy.

* * *

**Newtech City, November, 2005**

Billy powered down, panting a little as he stood in the center of what should have been the courtyard to the future Newtech City Elementary School, but was now just a large plaza full of rubble and debris, and one unconscious body in the middle of it, at Billy's feet. He looked down at Edward Morris, shaking his head.

"Billy!"

He looked up as Rocky and Jason came running over to him. They'd been staking out two other potential areas in the vicinity, but Morris had come to the front of the school, as Billy had suspected. They'd had a trap set, letting the SPD receptionist give out one of three different locations where Dr. Manx would be, based on time of day. It had taken a few days, but finally someone had called wanting an appointment with Dr. Manx at a specific time. That had corresponded with her 'visiting the elementary school', as the receptionist told the caller. Ten minutes after Dr. Manx was supposed to have arrived, Morris had come barreling in in his explosive laden car.

Billy had tried to stop him, to prevent the car from exploding, but Morris had been determined. Billy had morphed at the last moment, to protect himself and Morris, but he couldn't prevent the man from being hit by falling debris, knocking him unconscious. Well, it saved Billy the trouble, at least.

"I'm okay," he said, wincing as his ribs protested him breathing where a chunk of masonry had hit him. "I couldn't stop him, though," he said.

Jason put a hand on Billy's shoulder as Rocky, still morphed, knelt down to check on Morris and call for an ambulance to transport him back to Space Patrol Delta on Earth headquarters. "No, but no one else was hurt," Jason said. "Except him."

"He did that to himself, in a way," Billy said. "Falling debris knocked him out."

"Robbed you of the chance, huh?"

Billy shrugged. "At least we got him, and he's alive. Hopefully, we can link him to the deaths of Sky and Bridge's parents, and let the state of California sort him out for twenty-five to life." He didn't want the death penalty. He wanted Morris to rot in a jail cell for the rest of his natural life.

"Well, Cruger will be dealing with that," Jason said. "Let's get back to HQ and get your statement. Rocky, you call in everyone who needs to be called in?"

"Cruger's on it," the SPD Earth red ranger said. "I'll stay here until help arrives. Man, I wish we had our police up and running."

"Talk to Eric and Wes, they're still contemplating it, and Cruger is giving them right of first refusal," Billy said absently.

"I'll do that," Rocky replied. "Go on, Jase, get him out of here."

Jason steered Billy toward his vehicle and took him back to headquarters. By the time Billy had been seen by medical for his bruised ribs and was done giving his statement to the CBI, which arrived to take care of the matter, as it involved potential homicides as well as the destruction of property that occurred in Newtech City, Morris had regained consciousness and was ranting about SPD and the 2001 morpher project. The CBI agent listening in was not impressed with Morris' rant.

"I was in Mariner Bay in 2000," Agent Reed said, his British accent surprising Billy. "Rangers aren't anything new."

"He makes it sound like SPD kidnapped them and locked them in a lab," Rocky said, exasperated. "Hell, we've got their paperwork when they signed on, and trust me, it was voluntary."

"I'll need that paperwork," the agent said. "Just to make sure."

"Not a problem," Cruger replied. They were all listening to Morris' rant from outside the medical holding cell he'd been placed in. "Anything you need."

Billy's fists clenched as Morris started ranting about making sure the abomination of their affected genes couldn't be passed on to a new generation. He never named Sky or Bridge specifically, but when he said that he, Manx, and Drew were the last scientists, Billy knew that Doctors Delgado, Rivers, and Landors were dead. He wondered if they'd had children, and what happened to those kids.

"I'm calling in more assistance to maintain a watch on Dr. Morris until we can have him moved," Agent Reed was saying.

"We'll ensure they have every hospitality while they're here," Cruger replied. "Thank you, Agent."

"Anytime, though, frankly, I'd rather not be back for raving murderers," he said candidly.

"No, I imagine not."

Billy and Jason left the room with Cruger. Reed and Rocky stayed behind until Reed's colleagues could arrive. "I guess that's an end to the attacks," Billy said, "but I wish we knew if Delgado, Rivers, or Landors had children."

"As I recall," Kat began, joining them from her place in the hallway. She'd refused to even enter the observation room. "Delgado was married to a young man who was an accountant, and they had talked about starting a family. Rivers and Landors were unattached, but definitely interested in one another."

"I've asked Agent Reed to keep us apprised," Cruger said. "SPD will help the children, if there are any. As for you two," he said, looking at Billy and Jason. "Go home, clean up, and come back tomorrow. We'll call if we need you. And good job, Commander Cranston." He patted Billy on the shoulder.

"Thank you, sir," he said, giving a very sloppy salute, which had Cruger chuckling as he headed to his office, Kat following him. 

Jason wrapped an arm around Billy's shoulders. "Come on, let's go back to my place. You shouldn't be alone right now."

"You have Bridge to pick up," Billy protested.

"And I can do that while you shower and change and probably nap." Jason steered Billy out of the building and toward his car. "Heck, maybe Bridge will nap with you and I'll actually be able to get some cleaning done."

Billy laughed, then winced as his ribs protested. "Well, if it helps you," he said with a sidelong look, "I supposed I can do that."

"Good. Because you know I wasn't letting you go home alone, bro."

"I know," Billy said as he got into the car. "And I appreciate it."

He dozed in the car, rousing enough to get into Jason's house and take a shower. Jason had left clothing for him, a pair of sweatpants and a sleeveless t-shirt. Billy dressed and left the bathroom to find Jason waiting for him. He steered Billy towards the master bedroom. "I don't have a guest room set up yet and the couch is no place for sleeping. Take my bed, I don't care. Like I said, I'm tossing Bridge in here to nap with you, and this will be more comfortable than his bed. Trust me."

Too tired to argue further, Billy nodded and headed into Jason's room. He fell into a light sleep as he heard Jason leave to pick up Bridge. He didn't know how long it had been before he heard voices in the bedroom. "You need to be quiet and let Billy sleep, okay? He's tired from today, so I made him stay here to nap."

"Okay," Bridge whispered loudly.

The bed dipped as someone, probably Jason sat down on the edge. Billy, still half asleep, felt Bridge crawling over to him, then moving so he was tucked between Billy's arm and his body. "Night Da, Billy," he said quietly.

Billy felt Jason move, and then lean over him, kissing the top of Bridge's head. "Night Bridge." Jason paused, then Billy felt lips brush his hair. "Night Billy," Jason murmured even softer than before. Billy couldn't even question him on it, as he found himself slipping into a deeper sleep.

* * *

The Command Center was lit by candle light, an odd sight. None of the consoles were active, and Alpha and Zordon were missing. Billy stood in the middle of the room, turning slowly. The viewing globe lit up, showing Jason folding laundry. He took a pile and headed out of the laundry room, passing an open door. He stopped and leaned against the door jamb, a fond smile on his face. Over his shoulder, Billy could see himself, asleep in Jason's bed, one arm under the pillow, the other guarding Bridge, who slept next to Billy, one thumb in his mouth. Billy couldn't help but smile as he saw the picture.

It changed then, showing Tommy in front of a class, demonstrating a concept. He smiled as a student asked a question, his eyes lighting up as he explained the answer. He looked happier than Billy had seen him in a while. That scene faded as well, into Trini standing by pier railing, looking out over the water. A man in long blue coat came up to her, sliding his arm around her waist. She looked up and smiled at him in happiness, leaning into the kiss he offered her. Another man in a suit joined them on Trini's other side, leaning in to claim his own kiss from Trini and the first man, his arm sliding around Trini as well as the three of them looked at something Billy couldn't see, smiles on their faces. Billy smiled at Trini's expression, clearly she was happy and in love with both men, and they in love with her and each other.

Trini turned into Kimberly, helping a young girl on a balance beam, encouraging her through a difficult move. When she did it, Kimberly applauded, and so did someone that walked up behind her. Billy grinned as he recognized Zack, who grinned at the young gymnast and Kimberly, leaning in to kiss Kimberly lightly before turning away. Billy saw a ring gleaming on Kimberly's left hand as the scene followed Zack over to where he was starting a martial arts class, hip hop kido, if Billy wasn't mistaken. A ring was visible on his left hand as well, and Billy shook his head. The rumors about Kimberly's escape to Canada were exaggerated then. _Good for them,_ he thought, hoping they'd be happy together.

The scene shifted again, to Aisha, in a white medical coat, talking to a family as they worried over their dog, her calm demeanor helping to soothe the anxious parents and children, then to Adam as he fed Ellie, making ridiculous faces at her while Jodi tried not to laugh in the background. Billy couldn't help but laugh, Adam adored Ellie as much as he did and Billy knew he did the same thing when feeding her. 

Another scene, this time Rocky at home with Sky in his lap, reading aloud to his son. Sky looked entranced by the book, clapping as Rocky made faces and seemed to growl the words at times. A flash of light had them looking up, Rocky protesting as Gata came into view, a camera in her hands, Sky clapping at his mom as she sat next to them and listened to Rocky read to their son. Then a final scene, Kat on stage dancing, a ballet that Billy didn't recognize, but she was as graceful and beautiful as she'd been when they were rangers. As her dance came to a close, she stopped, and Billy could see the audience applauding wildly, Tanya in the front row, smiling widely.

The globe faded into black on that, and Billy found himself still smiling at the sight of all his old teammates, the ones he still saw and the ones he had lost touch with. He really needed to remedy that. 

The entire room darkened, and Billy looked around in surprise. "Masters," a deep voice with feminine tones said. "We have convened this Council to judge the candidate for Grand Master Ranger."

The candles flared again, and there was a ring of beings around the room, not all human, each dressed in a robe of one solid color. Billy blinked as he saw Zordon, the one he had trained under, in a white robe, standing next to a tall being in a red robe. He didn't know how but he felt this was the person behind the voice, black hair cutting a sharp contrast to the deep red of her robe. Each of them held a staff in their hands and some, he realized, had stripes down the front of their robes of a lighter or darker shade of the same color. Zordon did not, but the being next to him did. None of them had sleeves on the robes, and on their upper left shoulders, each had the lightning bolt sigil in the color of their robes, the symbol of Master Rangers, though those with stripes on the robes had darker color outlines around their sigils.

"I am Lyzerinta, Red Grand Master Ranger of Twyzeliona. Who presents the candidate?" 

Zordon stepped forward. "I, Zordon, White Master Ranger of Eltar. I present William, Blue Master Ranger of Earth, and my former apprentice, as candidate for Grand Master Ranger."

Lyzerinta turned to Billy. "You are William, the Blue Master Ranger of Earth?"

Billy stood up straighter, belatedly realizing that this was a Council of the Master Rangers, something that Zordon told him hadn't happened in millenia. "I am," he said, nodding his head to her respectfully. He didn't know why they were discussing him being a candidate for Grand Master Ranger; he didn't even know there was such a thing. He felt a shimmer, and a staff not to different from his old Power Lance appeared in his hands, a dark blue robe replacing the sweatpants and t-shirt he'd been wearing. His blue sigil was visible on his upper left arm, he saw out of the corner of his eye.

"Who presents the evidence of the Blue Master Ranger of Earth's candidacy for Grand Master Ranger?"

A humanoid male, his hair a similar dual color to Andros', wearing a black robe with deeper black stripes, stepped forward. "I, Ravyne, Black Grand Master Ranger of KO-35, present the evidence as I observed it, these months past. Behold." He raised a hand, and a black orb floated out, over to behind Billy, and expanded. As Billy and the others watched, it showed Billy, inside what he knew as the morphin' grid, reaching out, letting his fingers trail though a tendril of the black powers. "That is when I first had my attention drawn, when the Blue Master Ranger of Earth asked my color to convey a message to one who holds a morpher of that color on Earth. The power did convey the message to the ranger, accomplishing a feat so few of us can master." The video, if that's what it was, went on, showing Billy letting the red power twine around his fingers before darting off, then returning and letting him hold onto it. 

"Like all of us, the Blue Master Ranger of Earth's Master Morpher was of the color that is hardest for him to work with. In his case, the red power. As you see," he said as the video began to shift, changing from Billy with the red power around his left wrist to a progression of images, all of Billy inside the morphin' grid, as he channeled the red morphin' energy into Rocky's SPD morpher. The final image was of Rocky using the morpher to become the red SPD Earth ranger, with Billy as the blue Mighty Morphin' ranger, to escape their captors. 

"The Blue Master Ranger of Earth created the red morpher out of pure morphin' energy, as he had no access to physical materials, while being held captive by those who wished to use him to, well, contact himself to make them morphers." That earned a chuckle from several of the other Master Rangers. "Additionally," he said, the screen changing again to show Billy and Rocky, in their cell, the power twining around each of them to heal them, the red healing Rocky and the blue healing Billy, "he channeled the power to heal his companion, without a morpher." The black globe disappeared. "I submit to you, fellow Grand Master Rangers and Master Rangers, that these three accomplishments are evidence that the Blue Master Ranger of Earth has achieved Grand Master Ranger status. Channeling a morphin' energy that is the hardest for him to work with into a morpher made without physical materials, communicating through the power itself, and using both his own color and his hardest color to assist in the healing process." Ravyne bowed and stepped back into the circle.

Lyzerinta nodded back at Ravyne before addressing the others. "Does any Master have questions for the candidate?"

An Aquitian in purple robes stepped forward. "You wear an Aquitian epiphany gem."

Billy regarded her. "I am a catalyst."

That set the council to murmuring.

"You have not had your epiphany," someone declared.

"I have not."

"Your other mates have." The Purple Master Ranger pointed to the gem.

"Yes."

"What color is your mate?"

"Red," he found himself answering without thought. 

"The one you made the pure energy morpher for?"

"No. That ranger has his own mate."

The Aquitian nodded. "But you have made a morpher for your mate."

"Yes. My master work," he said again, before he could think about it.

"I am satisfied with the candidate's qualifications," the Aquitian announced, stepping back.

Lyzerinta nodded. "Are there others who wish to question the candidate?" When no one else stepped forward, she nodded. "Then vote." She raised her hand and a red ball of light floated out to hover over Billy. The other master rangers raised their hands, and more balls of color floated over him. Zordon was the last to raise his hand, the white light joining all other colors, save blue.

"An apprentice only becomes a master ranger when judged so by his teacher," the Red Grand Master Ranger of Twyzeliona said. "A Master Ranger only becomes a Grand Master Ranger when judged so by his peers. By a unanimous verdict, we, the Master Ranger Council, bestow upon thee, William, the title of Blue Grand Ranger Master of Earth. May you hold it in good faith, and only bestow the Power upon those you find worthy of it, as we have found you." 

The lights merged into one and descended on Billy, causing him to close his eyes. When he opened them, his staff and robes were a deep navy blue, with lighter royal blue stripes, and his sigil was outlined in navy blue as well. He looked at his assembled peers, and bowed. "I thank you for the honor," he said, "and I will ensure that only those worthy of the Power will be granted it."

"Then we wish you well, William, Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth, and should you ever need us, call upon us, and we shall be there, as we know you shall be there for us." Lyzerinta, Red Grand Master Ranger of Twyzeliona nodded at him, and straightened up, raising her staff and striking it on the floor. The room went pitch black, and when the candles flickered to life again, Billy stood alone in the room, back in his sweatpants and t shirt, blinking in the sudden light.

"Wow," he breathed out, trying to process what had happened. A Council of Master Rangers had convened, including Zordon, and declared him to be a Grand Master Ranger. He shook his head, mentally reaching out to the grid. His connection to it didn't feel any different, as strong as it had been the day he'd made his first morpher, the day he'd made his master morpher. But then again, it seemed the title was about acknowledging what he'd done - Rocky's morpher, the messages to Adam, keeping he and Rocky healing while Crocker and DuFrense had worked them over - and not about making him a new connection.

"Billy," an achingly familiar voice said, and he looked up, seeing the familiar tube, the white light, and the face he was most familiar with of his long time mentor, from the time he was fifteen until he was eighteen. Four years of looking up to the being who looked back at him now.

"Zordon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, If you think you recognize who Trini is with, you're probably right. I did go there. (Again, I blame SchizoCherri for her bad influence)


	25. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy gets closure, and finally has the promised epiphany.

Billy had slept through Bridge waking up after his nap, and was still asleep after Jason had fed and played with his son, bathed him, read to him, and put him to bed. Bridge hadn't seem phased by the fact that Billy was still asleep. Jason took that as a good sign. Bridge's empathy seemed more sensitive to people he cared for, and if something was wrong with Billy, Bridge would be fussing. 

Still, he thought as he changed into sleep clothes, it was disturbing to him that Billy wasn't awake. Billy had shifted to his back, right arm curved above his head, his left laying on his stomach. Something gleamed in the dim light of the bedroom, and Jason frowned, moving closer. On Billy's upper left arm, a tattoo-like symbol that Jason swore hadn't been there earlier in the day had appeared. It looked like the lightning bolt on Alpha 5's chest, but done in a light blue with a darker blue outline. Something Billy had gotten for being the Blue Master Ranger of Earth? But that made no sense, because Jason had never seen it until now, and Billy wasn't shy about working out in sleeveless tops. And he hadn't seen this earlier, when putting Bridge down for his nap.

Concerned, wondering what Billy was going through in his dreams, Jason slipped into the bed next to Billy, resting his head on his own arm, watching his oldest friend. "I'm here for you, bro," he whispered. "If you need me, I'm here for you."

* * *

"Congratulations, Billy, on your election to Grand Master Ranger."

"Thanks, but it's not something I really thought was possible," he said. He looked up at Zordon. "Zordon..."

"Master Rangers can be called to a Council from any part of their timeline," Zordon said, "and can move through time itself, as you know. My ability to move through time is more restrained by the dimensional warp I am currently trapped in, but I can do so when needed. And I fear it is needed, now, after our last conversation when you returned from Aquitar."

"And how long ago was that for you?" Billy asked.

"Ten days," Zordon said.

"It's been about eight years for me," Billy said. "You..."

"I know that I am about to leave Earth to return to Eltar, and that is all I need to know at this moment in time, Billy. My future is set; by your presence here I know my legacy lives on. A Grand Master Ranger for Earth, I knew you had the ability in you if the circumstances presented themselves."

"Getting kidnapped and having to make Rocky a morpher out of nothing but the Power in order to escape is a bit more of 'circumstances' than I really needed," Billy said wryly.

"But you did persevere, and did escape."

"Yes, we did." Billy turned, looking around the candle-lit Command Center. "Did you know?" he asked abruptly. "When you chose me to be the blue ranger, the day that Rita escaped, did you know then that I'd be the Blue Master Ranger of Earth?"

Zordon regarded him solemnly. "I did recognize you, yes. I knew you would be the Blue Master Ranger of Earth, and I knew that at some point, you would be caught in an explosion of the morphin' console that would give you a connection to the grid unlike any other being I had encountered, making you the logical candidate for becoming the master ranger." Zordon's image shimmered. "However, as I got to know your younger self I knew, from having been your teacher, how badly I would hurt you, by choosing you as a ranger. Yet, I had already chosen you as a ranger, therefore, I could not refuse to give you the blue morpher. I believe I once heard you refer to a situation as a Catch .22"

"Yeah," Billy said softly, looking down at the ground. "All of this has happened before, all of this will happen again," he murmured absently. Abruptly, he sat down on the floor, tailor style, his head in his hands and elbows on his knees. "I argued with you, about what the power did to teenagers," he said softly, "I knew it couldn't change anything, because for me it had already happened. For you it hadn't, but I just... needed to feel like I was trying something. That I could maybe change what the power did to someone, somewhere, some when, if it was someone who hadn't already been chosen. And I'm afraid it still will, and now... I'll be the cause of that."

"No, Billy, you won't," Zordon said gently. "The morphers you made, without my influence or assistance, and the ones you will make in the future, because you know the dangers and because you have experienced the isolation and were able to guard against it, will not cause the same isolation for those teams that you and your friends underwent."

"So, basically, the next several teams, since you helped me with the dino morphers that Tommy's team used," he murmured.

"Tommy has his own team?"

"Tommy got to be Ranger and you at the same time for his most recent team."

"Have you mentored a team yet?"

Billy chuckled. "Not yet, but I suspect I may. It's complicated right now, things are in flux, and the only one with a morpher is Rocky."

"Billy, I am sorry that you had to go through so much, that you, and the others, were so isolated."

"I got trapped in an alternate timeline," Billy said softly. "Someone from the future had gone back in time, changed things so that Tommy was in Angel Grove when Rita escaped. You only had five power coins, so when the time came to choose rangers... one of us was left behind."

"You were the one left behind," Zordon said.

"You told the older me, later, that since you knew that I would become the Blue Master Ranger of Earth, and since the Master Ranger isn't always someone who was a power ranger, that not choosing me didn't seem like it was harmful to the time line." Billy shook his head.

"I sense that was not the case."

"Rita needed a green ranger, and I was isolated from my friends... and my boyfriend. I don't think the spell had to be very strong to work on me."

"To overcome your essential good nature, it would have been, but you may not have fought it as hard because of your isolation. But you were able to break out of it."

"Jason offered to give up his red ranger powers, to stay with me, to help me give up the green. So I wouldn't be isolated. I'd told the younger Jason about what the powers did, and he... he was my boyfriend in that time line. Love overcame Rita's spell."

"Red."

Billy looked up. "Huh?"

"When the Purple Ranger Master of Aquitar asked you what color your soul mate was, you said red. You said you had made your master work morpher for your soul mate. Billy, I knew that Jason Scott's morpher was your master work morpher when he received it. You know the truth of this. Everything that has been done, has led to this, led to the happiness of your teammates in your current time, as you saw on the monitor. Led to you and Jason, and to your epiphanies."

Swallowing, Billy stood. "Red was hardest to work with because it knew that I should have been mated to its wielder. I never had the right connection to it. And as much as I resented you for imposing the Power on us as teenagers and not telling us the consequences, you had to, because you knew you already had, that if you didn't choose us at that time, the world might not have been safe from Rita, and then Zedd and Mondo and Divatox..." He shook his head. "You had no choice, and I had no choice. And neither of us would change anything, because it would change everything."

"As you saw in that alternate time line," Zordon said. "All we can do is go forward, you to your fate and I to mine."

Billy looked up, feeling the tears in his eyes. "Zordon..." 

"My fate is set, Billy, though I do not know what that fate is. Yours still lies before you, at the side of your soul mate, Jason Scott."

He knew that. He couldn't tell Zordon that in months, he would be dead, at Andros' hands, by his own request, to prevent Dark Spectre from taking over the universe. "Just... do me a favor?" he asked, trying to will away the tears he knew were spilling. This, he felt, would be the last time he would speak to this version of Zordon. He would see the younger version again, but he couldn't tell him of his fate, the same way he had never said anything when studying under the mage. But this Zordon... this was _his_ Zordon, his true mentor, his almost second father. And he was losing him forever, this time, just when he'd finally made his peace with him.

"If it is within my power."

"I can't tell you when, or why, but I know you'll know when... tell us to forgive him. That it wasn't his fault, and he was the only one who could have done it." Zordon had already done so, in the dream they'd all had the night Zordon had died, but Billy knew that Andros still bore the guilt of what he'd done, and something Zordon had said, in Billy's dream, made him realize that Zordon had said it because he'd known... because of this dream.

"I will do so," Zordon was saying. "Billy, while I wish things could have gone differently, I will never regret knowing you, as an apprentice, as a power ranger, as a person, and one of my children."

Billy smiled, not bothering to hide the tears. Zordon's children; that was how they'd jokingly referred to themselves one time, after he'd been particularly paternal with them. He never realized that Zordon had heard it. "I'll never regret any of it, either, Zordon." He stepped as close as he could, doing the one thing he'd never done in this room before. He reached out and put a hand on Zordon's tube, the closest he could come to hugging his mentor. "May the Power protect you," he said.

He swore he saw Zordon smile. "May the Power protect you," he replied. A gust of wind went through the room, blowing out the candles, and the light from Zordon's tube faded as the man himself went back to 1997, just before he left Earth.

In the dark, Billy wiped his eyes and started as he saw the power curling around his wrists again. Blue on his right, red on his left. "Time to go home," he said softly. "To let go of my past and go home to my future. To Ellie. To Bridge." He smiled down at the red power. "To Jason."

* * *

He hadn't really slept. He'd wanted to; he'd dozed, on and off, but he'd always found himself watching Billy, waiting. Something wasn't right.

Jason rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. On the other half of his king size bed, Billy was still asleep. He was on his side now, head resting on his right arm, left crossing his front of his chest. The blue tattoo or whatever was still visible on his upper left arm. Jason rolled to face his friend and reached out and traced it lightly with one finger. It seemed to crackle under his skin, making him pull back. He watched Billy carefully, but the younger man slept on, oblivious. "What is going on in there, bro?" he asked softly. "I'm starting to get worried."

No answer was forthcoming, and he moved to lie on his back again. He didn't know how long he lay there until he heard a soft noise. Looking over, he saw tears running from Billy's eyes, though the man was still asleep. "Billy?" he asked, moving to his side again and inching closer. "Billy, man, come on." He put his hand on Billy's arm.

Billy moved then, reaching out for Jason, his eyes still closed. Jason took that as a sign and pulled Billy close to him, holding on tightly. "I'm here," he whispered as Billy's tears dampened his shoulder. "I'm here."

He waited, stroking Billy's back, until the other man stopped crying. Billy seemed to deflate a bit, then took in a deep breath, murmuring "Jason." 

"Yeah, man, I'm here." 

Billy stiffened slightly, then looked up, his eyes open. "Jason?"

"Welcome back," he said with a slight smile. "You kinda had me worried there."

Billy blinked at him, but didn't pull away. Jason was glad for that. He kept stroking Billy's back, enjoying the touch. He noticed that the lightning bolt was still visible on Billy's upper arm. He'd have to ask about that later.

"What time is it?" Billy asked with a frown.

Jason turned his head to check the clock. "One forty-eight in the morning. You've been asleep since about three this afternoon. Like I said, you were starting to worry me." He frowned as Billy pulled away from him then, sitting up in bed. Jason sat up as well, disturbed by the loss of contact. He reached out to cover one of Billy's hands with his own. "Bill?"

"I don't think I was asleep, exactly. It was more like... some sort of mental-dimensional-time travel?" He frowned, staring at the bedspread. "I was in the Command Center. The viewing globe... it showed me all my ranger teammates, what they were doing now, I guess. You were doing laundry, then looking in where Bridge and I were napping, here," he said, gesturing with his free hand to the bedroom. "You were smiling at the sight."

"You cuddling Bridge in your sleep is a cute picture," Jason said honestly, though he was a bit taken aback by Billy's description, as he had done just that, stopped in the doorway while doing laundry to watch Billy and Bridge napping, Bridge sucking on his thumb while Billy held him close. He'd wanted so much for that not to be a one-time thing, not just because Billy had fought and been injured that day, but because Billy was there, with him, with Jason.

"It was," Billy said with a slight smile. "I saw Tommy, teaching. Adam feeding Ellie; Rocky reading to Sky. Trini was happy, Zack and Kimberly were married," Jason raised an eyebrow at that, surprised but yet not, "Aisha was a vet, Kat was a dancer. All the rangers I'd served on a team with, they were all happy. Despite what the Power did to us, they were all happy."

Jason squeezed Billy's hand, encouraging him. Billy's stomach growled just then, and both men stared at each other for a second before they started laughing. "Come on, you've got to be starving. I'll make you something to eat and you can talk about it, if you want." He gave Billy the out, hoping he wouldn't take it.

"I think I need to speak," Billy said. "I think this is something you need to hear, too." He squeezed Jason's hand and let go, getting out of bed. Jason got out as well, stretching a bit before he joined Billy in the kitchen. Billy sat at the table while Jason started cooking eggs and toast for them. "Did I ever tell you when the last Master Ranger Council meeting was?"

"I think you said it was something like several thousand years ago," Jason replied. "Why?"

"There was one last night."

Jason looked up, frowning. "That's why you were asleep for so long? The Master Ranger council?"

"That was part of it." He reached up and rubbed at his lightning bolt.

"Where did that come from," Jason asked, gesturing. "I've not seen it before tonight and you are not shy about your arms, so I would have seen it before."

Billy chuckled. "I got it when I became the Blue Master Ranger of Earth. It's the sigil of a master ranger, usually hidden unless one needs to prove they are a master ranger to another master ranger. I guess, after last night, it might be visible permanently. Or maybe it will eventually go away, I'm not sure." He shrugged. "Not sure it makes a difference." He looked at the sigil. "I was the subject of the Master Ranger Council. Not in a bad way," he said, when Jason looked at him sharply. "They, well, gave me another honor, I guess."

"You guess?"

Billy closed his eyes. "You know how I made Rocky's SPD morpher out of nothing but the Power?"

"Yeah. Pretty damn impressive."

"Well, it impressed the other master rangers as well. Especially since it was red, and red is the hardest color for me to work with. I think I finally figured out why."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And... when Rocky and I had been taken by those rogue SPD lieutenants, did Adam ever say if he got a message from us?"

Jason stared down at the omelet he was making. "He insisted that he knew you guys were alive, a few times. Said he couldn't explain how he knew, but that he knew you were."

"When I would go into the grid to make the morpher, I would ask the black morphin' powers to send a message to Adam, telling him that we were alive. I never knew if they got through, but apparently they did. And that's apparently rare, to be able to ask the powers to carry a message. Just as it's rare to create a morpher without anything other than the morphin' grid. Not impossible, just rare. So, the Master Ranger council met to vote on whether or not I should become a Grand Master ranger. And they voted yes."

Jason dished up the omelet and set the plate in front of Billy. "So, you're now the Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth?"

"Yep," Billy said, picking up his fork and digging in. He ate for a bit while Jason made himself an omelet. 

"Heck of a thing to achieve," Jason finally said.

"I didn't even know there was such a thing," Billy said. "I made the morpher so we could escape, not because I was looking for glory from my fellow master rangers."

"Never thought you were, Bill, but it's still a heck of a thing to achieve."

Billy went silent for a bit. "It is. But it wasn't the best part of the dream, so to speak."

"What was, then?" Jason asked, sitting down across from Billy with his own omelet.

"I saw Zordon. Our Zordon," he clarified. "He said it had been ten days since he had spoken with me on my return from Aquitar, the second time. Which would have been a few days before he left Earth for the last time," he said softly.

Jason swallowed. Not that long after that, Zordon had died. "So, you got to talk to him again?"

Billy nodded. "About a lot of things, but especially about the Power. And us."

"You and Zordon?"

"Yeah. We didn't part on good terms, when I returned from Aquitar. But now... I know he had no choice, when he made us rangers as teenagers. And I know it won't happen again, at least not to the extent that if affected us. I think... no, I _know_ that I did forgive him. About the time that I found myself quoting _Battlestar Galactica_ ," Billy added with a wry smile.

"You quoted _Battlestar Galactica_ to Zordon?" Jason shook his head at Billy. "Please tell me there were no discussions of Cylons and plans."

"No," Billy said. "More like, 'all of this has happened before, and all of this will happen again'. Because... it has, had, whatever, I hate time travel and grammar," Billy muttered. "Basically, younger Zordon, the one I trained under, knew that I had been a blue ranger on Earth, because I told him. He knew that I'd been a teenager when it happened. So when Rita escaped, and older Zordon had to choose his rangers... he had to choose us, because he knew that he already _had_ chosen us. He knew he had to put us through that, even though he knew what it would do to us, and he regretted doing it to us, because he saw how at least I reacted." Billy looked up at Jason. "He couldn't change anything. And I get it, now. I mean, you and I both saw what happened when history was changed."

"Yeah, I'm not forgetting you as the evil green ranger any time soon," Jason said quietly. "Granted, I'd prefer if neither you nor Tommy nor anyone had gone through that, but... well, we can't change the past. And that's a hell of a vicious circle for Zordon and us to be caught in."

"One he couldn't change, because he knew it had happened. And he couldn't tell me, when I returned from Aquitar because then... I wasn't ready to hear it. Not the part about how he knew it had already happened such that he couldn't change it, not about becoming the Blue Master Ranger of Earth, or even the Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth, anything. Now, though, eight years later for me and ten days later for him... I was ready to hear it. Because I'd lived through enough to understand the quandary he was in." Billy reached up and rubbed at the blue sigil on his arm. "I could finally let go of my resentment and anger, and forgive him."

"He was in a bad situation," Jason agreed. "I guess, I understand that now, too."

"I think the others will as well. And I think we need to tell them, at least the ones who know about the Power issues. They deserve to hear this."

"I agree." 

Billy looked down at his plate and played with his fork. "There was something else from that dream... or whatever it was. A triad of revelations, I guess."

Jason made an inquisitive noise, but just watched Billy. 

"I mentioned that I figured out why red was the hardest color for me to work with as the Blue Master Ranger of Earth?"

"Yeah." That had been a little surprising, that his color, and he would always think of red as his color, despite holding the gold Zeo powers, was the hardest for Billy to work with.

"I realized that it's because while I have connection to the morphin' grid, to all the powers, I have a different connection to two colors, red and blue. Blue because I wielded it for so long, it was a part of me. That made it the easiest to work with, and why I'm the Blue Master Ranger of Earth, well, Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth, instead of another color. Blue will always be natural to me. But red... I'm supposed to have a different connection to the red powers. And it knows it, and it takes the power a while to accept that I want to work with it without that connection."

"You make it sound sentient."

"In a way, it is."

Jason frowned. "No offense, but I can't see you as a red ranger, Billy. You're too much of a blue."

Billy laughed. "No, I'm not supposed to be a red ranger. I'd be a horrible red ranger, and I know it. I'll leave the dramatic risk taking to you and Rocky and Tommy, and Wes and Eric."

"I don't know, Bill, throwing yourself over the morphin' console to protect Alpha is pretty red ranger-ish."

"Okay, I'll give you that."

"But, sorry, continue, you're supposed to have a different connection to the red power?"

Billy set his fork down and lifted his left hand, showing off his epiphany watch. "My soul mate is a red ranger," he said softly.

Jason felt his heart stop. He sat there, seemingly suspended in time. Could it be... could he be Billy's soul mate? Or was that a different red ranger, Andros or Rocky or TJ or Leo or Carter... he cut off that line of thought. That would be futile.

"Well, that narrows it down a lot," Jason finally said. "Especially since you know it's not Wes or Eric. So that's, what, eleven human rangers, at least, that are viable candidates. Although I'm pretty sure Tommy would probably go ballistic if your mate is Conner, given that Conner was his student."

Billy shook his head, a small smile on his face. "I can honestly say I know it's not Conner. Or any of the younger rangers."

"That's good, considering the age difference."

"Yeah, this ranger is older than I am, actually." Billy got up and put his dishes in the sink.

That... wasn't any better to hear, he thought, closing his eyes. Wes and Eric were older than Billy, but out of the running as they were soul mates to each other. Which left Jason and Tommy for sure, possibly Carter. "Well, that limits the field even further." He wasn't sure how he'd take it if Billy said that Tommy or Carter was his soul mate. He wanted it so bad, wanted Billy to say his name, tell him that they were soul mates, that he was Billy's and Billy was his, to the end of time. He wanted what Wes and Eric, and Jodi and Adam, had, but with Billy.

A light touch on his shoulder had him opening his eyes and looking up to see Billy looking down at him, a small smile on his face. "Limits it to one person. Someone I've had a crush on since high school, who I consider to be my best friend, and whose love in an alternate time line helped an alternate me break Rita's green ranger spell," Billy said softly. He leaned in, and Jason found his head moving to match Billy's until their lips were hovering centimeters apart. "You, Jason Lee Scott," Billy murmured, before claiming Jason's lips in a kiss that dispelled every dark thought in Jason's head and made him feel like he was finally, _finally_ in the right place, after so many years of being wrong, but never knew that he had been in the wrong place until now. 

Until Billy.

He reached up, sliding a hand around Billy's neck and holding him there for their kiss, a kiss that was turning into something more passionate. They finally broke off, and Jason stood, keeping his hand on Billy, looking at his soul mate. "Billy," he murmured, leaning in for another kiss. "You don't know how much... we've wasted so much time..."

Billy shook his head and slid his own hand behind Jason's neck. "No, we haven't. There were things we both needed to do to get to this point. This is when this was supposed to happen for us." He stared at Jason. "We have each other now, and I am not letting you go, Jason."

"I'm not letting you go either, Billy. Now that we're finally here. You and me, and Bridge and Ellie." He chuckled. "I think Bridge was trying to tell us something, with his dinosaurs on his birthday."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Billy said. He moved so that he and Jason were standing together, chest to chest. He leaned in to kiss Jason again. "God, Jason," he sighed, and Jason felt himself getting harder, feeling Billy's own erection through their sweatpants. Despite that, he was content to stand in his kitchen for a long time, kissing Billy, letting his free hand trail over his new lover's body. Billy's hands were doing the same thing, and the noises that Billy made were making Jason want to encourage more of them.

Finally, Billy broke off from the kiss, breathing hard. "As much as I am usually okay with just letting things happen, I don't think either of us wants to have Bridge wander in on us if we decide to stay here."

"No, let's not do that. Bridge doesn't need to see that, and we don't need that embarrassment," Jason agreed with a smile. "Besides, you looked pretty damn good in my bed earlier, I really want to see you in it again, this time naked." That got him a blush, and Jason couldn't help but kiss his soon to be lover again. 

Billy hummed into the kiss, smiling at Jason when it ended. "Bed," he said softly.

"Right," Jason said, sliding his hand away from Billy's neck so he could wrap his arm around Billy's shoulders as they headed to Jason's bedroom. Jason stopped by Bridge's door, peeking into the toddler's room. He was aware of Billy peeking in as well, but Bridge was sound asleep in his bed, a stuffed wombat tucked under one arm. Jason couldn't help but smile as he shut the door, and was aware of a matching smile on Billy's face as they moved together to Jason's bedroom. God, he loved that he had a soul mate that understood Bridge, that knew of his history. That Bridge adored. "You know," Jason said as he shut the door to his room. "I wonder if Bridge really knew, about us."

"Possible," Billy said. "It would explain why he keeps calling Ellie 'sister'."

"Yeah, it would." Jason shut the door to the bedroom behind him, though he didn't lock it. If Bridge needed him... he didn't want him to not be able to get to him. Jason leaned back against the door and watched Billy, who stood in the middle of the room, stretching his arms over his head. "God, Bill," he said softly.

"Yeah?" Billy asked, turning to him, a smile on his face. "Something you like?" he asked.

"Everything," Jason said, pushing away from the door and crowding against Billy, his hands sliding around the younger man's waist. His fingers tugged at the hem of Billy's t shirt as they kissed, felling Billy shudder against him as his fingers found bare skin. He slid the shirt up, breaking the kiss to pull it over Billy's head. Billy wasted no time in returning the favor, his hands returning to Jason's chest as soon as he dropped the shirt, thumbs brushing over Jason's nipples and causing him to shudder. "Billy," he whispered.

Billy leaned in and bit at Jason's collarbone. "Yeah?" he asked against Jason's skin.

Jason's hands when to the ties of Billy's sweatpants, fumbling with the knot before getting it undone, and sliding the pants off Billy's hips, pushing them down until they were on the ground, Jason kneeling in front of his lover. Billy moaned as Jason mouthed up the length of Billy's erection before licking at his hip bones. The sound shot straight to Jason's groin, and as much as he wanted to taste Billy right then, he wanted more, fumbling with his own sweat pants and getting them off as he stood, kicking them away and kissing Billy hard, moving them back and turning them so they fell onto the bed together, Billy on top of Jason. The feel of the erections rubbing together had both men making noises that were somewhat obscene, and only added to their arousal.

Billy didn't seem any more inclined than Jason to take their time, this first time. As they moved against one another, Billy gasped out "lube?" against Jason's shoulder, and even as he bit at it, Jason was reaching for his nightstand, for the lube he'd kept there for lonely nights on his own. He handed it to Billy, who took a bit to get coordinated, but they both groaned in unison as he finally got a lube coated hand around both their erections, stroking them in time with their thrusts, and it wasn't long before they were both coming, shouting out their pleasure as they spilled onto each other. 

Laying on the bed, underneath Billy, Jason let his heart and breathing return to normal, stroking idle fingers over Billy's back. "I love you," he finally whispered, turning to kiss Billy's cheek. "I don't know how I missed it all these years, but god, Billy, I love you."

Billy turned to Jason, a soft smile on his lips. "I love you too, Jason," he said softly, kissing him. 

Eventually, Billy got up so they could both clean themselves up. Throwing his sweatpants back on, which had Billy frowning but following his lead, Jason discarded the bedspread and slid into bed, reaching for Billy as soon as his soul mate was in bed as well. Billy fit into Jason's arms like he was always meant to be there, and Jason sighed contently as Billy's arms came around him. "Goodnight, Bill," he said softly, kissing his lover's hair.

He felt Billy smile against his skin. "Goodnight, Jason."

When Jason woke up many hours later, the door to his bedroom was open, and Bridge was curled between Jason and Billy, his wombat in his arms, back to Jason's chest. Jason smiled, reaching up a hand to stroke Bridge's hair, and meeting Billy's eyes when he looked up. Billy smiled and reached for Jason's hand, interlacing their fingers and resting their hands on the sheet, protecting Bridge together. "Love you both," Billy murmured as his eyes closed and he fell back asleep.

"Love you both," Jason replied, closing his eyes and letting himself fall back asleep, knowing the two most important people in his life were with him and safe.

* * *

Billy woke up, staring at the unfamiliar patterned ceiling. That wasn't the ceiling to his bedroom. Then he remembered. Finally apprehending Morris, the Master Ranger Council. Zordon. 

Jason.

He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. Jason, his soul mate. All that time he'd been wanting Jason to be his soul mate, disappointed that it wasn't, and all along, he had been. They just hadn't been ready to see it yet. But last night... he closed his eyes, remembering kissing Jason for the first time. Making out with him in the kitchen before moving to the bedroom, and how good that had been once they were there. 

Waking up before to the sight of Jason and Bridge. Now he understood why Jason had thrown on sweatpants after they'd cleaned themselves up. He'd been anticipating Bridge crawling into bed with them. And that had been an adorable sight, Jason smiling down at his son and stroking his hair. Turning his head, his smile got wider as he saw the two. Jason lay on his back, Bridge sprawled on Jason's chest, one thumb in his mouth. Jason had one arm lightly draped over Bridge, the other curved above his head. Both of them looked absolutely content. 

_I could get used to this_ , he thought, rolling onto his side and reaching out one hand to push a lock of Bridge's hair off his forehead. The toddler didn't move at all. He let his hand rest on Jason's chest. He could very easily get used to waking up in Jason's bed, Bridge with them. Maybe Ellie, too, once she was older. 

Raising his head a little, Billy looked over Jason to squint at the alarm clock. Seven in the morning, and he and Jason were due at SPD at nine. He didn't know what time Jason's alarm was set for, but he knew he had to run home to get a clean uniform. Yesterday's was a bit rank from fighting in it while morphed, he was sure. He didn't want to leave the bed, leave this cozy space the three of them had, but duty called. The Head Ranger and the Captain of the Academy couldn't be late.

Unable to resist, he reached up and lightly ran his fingers through Jason's hair. He paused when he encountered something else on the pillow, pulling out a small stuffed animal. He held it up, frowning at it, not quite sure what kind of animal it was, but he remembered that Bridge had been clutching it earlier in his sleep.

"That's Phil. He's a wombat. Why he's named Phil, I don't know," Jason said. Billy looked up at him, seeing Jason's smile and a look in his eyes that almost caused Billy to blush. "Bridge declared his name Phil, and I just went with it. Kat thinks it's hysterical for some reason."

"Kat?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, she sent him to me once she found out about Bridge. She and Tommy keep in touch sporadically, as he put it. He mentioned that I'd adopted Bridge, and she sent a wombat. I hate to see what she'd send if I ever got married. If marrying you were to become legal, that is."

Billy swallowed. "Proposing already?"

Jason reached out with his free hand, closing it around Billy's hand and the wombat. "You're my soul mate. I'm pretty sure marriage is just the legal term for what we are to each other. I mean, I know Adam and Jodi are talking about getting married, if he'd ever propose-"

"Five bucks says she proposes first," Billy said with a smile.

"You're on. But... I know being soul mates is not all hearts and flowers and rainbows. I mean, just look at Wes and Eric. They love each other but those two can fight like no one's business on things. And then I've walked into the locker room five minutes later and they're kissing on each other like it never happened. But the one thing I do know is that they love each other deeply, same for Adam and Jodi, though I haven't seen them argue as much."

"Adam wouldn't argue in public if he could help it. He'd prefer behind closed doors. But I get your point." He shook his head. "I guess... I'm not quite adjusted to thinking about my soul mate as more than an abstract concept. I mean, it's been eight years of wondering if I'd ever find you," he said softly. 

"I know. But Bill, I'm not letting you go, now that I finally saw you," Jason said.

"Feeling's mutual," Billy replied. "Very mutual."

Bridge stirred then, opening his eyes. He blinked at Billy, sucking on his thumb a moment, before looking up. He took his thumb out of his mouth and reached out. "Phil!" he demanded.

Jason brought their entwined hands down so Bridge could take Phil. As Bridge cuddled the wombat to him, Jason looked over at the clock. "We have to get up, don't we?" he asked.

"If we want to get to work on time, yes. And I still have to stop by my place for fresh clothes."

Jason blushed. "I, ah, well, since I had my laundry to do... your stuff is clean. Figured I'd toss it in with mine."

"Thanks," Billy said, a little startled. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," Jason said.

"Toast?" Bridge's voice broke into the silence of the two men staring at each other, fingers still entwined. Jason chuckled as he looked down at his son. Billy smiled at Bridge.

"I'm guessing you're hungry, Bridgekin?" Jason asked, getting a solemn nod in return. "Okay, well, if Bridge is hungry, I guess we should get up. You want first dibs on the shower?" he asked, looking at Billy. "Your laundry is on the top of the dresser there."

"If you don't mind," Billy said, patting the top of Phil the Wombat's head when Bridge held him out to Billy. 

"If I minded I wouldn't have offered," Jason replied, holding onto Bridge as he managed to sit up. Billy sat up as well, sliding out of bed and smiling at Jason as he tickled Bridge, getting the toddler to laugh. Jason glanced over his shoulder at Billy. "Go shower, I'll see you in a bit."

Billy nodded and headed for the bathroom. When he emerged, dressed and ready for the day, Jason was in the kitchen, finishing his breakfast. Bridge was finishing up his breakfast, too, in between feeding buttery toast to his tyrannosaurus. Phil the Wombat was safe on the table by Billy's plate. "Is Phil guarding my food?" he asked as he sat down. 

"Can't be too careful in this house," Jason replied. "Never know when certain red rangers or certain Bridgekins might steal your toast."

"Well, then, excellent job, Phil, thank you," he said, patting the wombat on the head and getting a squeal of approval from Bridge and a laugh from Jason.

"Finish eating, I'm going to go take my shower, if you don't mind watching Bridge?"

"Don't mind at all," Billy replied. "Do we Bridge?"

Bridge shook his head. Jason grinned, kissing Bridge on the top of the head and coming around to kiss Billy properly. "I'll be back as quick as I can," he said before leaving the room.

"We'll be waiting," Billy replied, glancing at Bridge, who was still unconcernedly feeding the dinosaur. "I don't think tyrannosaurs eat toast, Bridgekin." He used Jason's nickname for Bridge unconsciously, pausing once he realized he'd done it. Bridge didn't seem to mind, though. He just smiled at Billy and went back to feeding the toy. Shaking his head, Billy got up and cleared away the dishes so Jason wouldn't be coming home to a dirty kitchen. He glanced at Bridge, who had gotten butter all over his pajamas. "Come on, Bridge, time to get dressed."

He was tying one of Bridge's shoes when he heard Jason chuckling. Billy looked up to see Jason, in uniform, in the door of Bridge's room. "He conned you into the green outfit, huh?"

"I asked him what he wanted to wear, and since it was clean, I figured it was better than nothing." He finished tying Bridge's other shoe. "Why?"

"It's his favorite. I try not to let him wear it more than twice a week. But I guess since today is a special day, he can wear it three."

"Special?" Billy asked, picking up Bridge and carrying him over to Jason. "Why's that?"

"Not every day I wake up with my soul mate by my side for the first time," Jason said, leaning in to kiss Billy.

"That is pretty special," Billy replied when the kiss was over. "I suspect it won't be the last time you wake up with your soul mate by your side, though," he added, a knowing smile on his lips.

"I certainly hope not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took 130,000+ words to get to their first kiss.


	26. False Alarms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betting pools and false alarms.

Rocky paused with his coffee cup halfway to his lips when he caught sight of Billy's epiphany gem on his watch. All four of the compass point gems were sapphire blue. He knew what that meant. Billy had found his soul mate. Not only found, but bonded to him. He glanced at Jason. The former red ranger, and captain of the training academy, was sitting in his usual place, across from Rocky. He didn't seem any different, taking notes on his note pad from the reports that Cruger was giving. His red-piped uniform didn't look rumpled, like it had been left on a floor overnight. Neither did Billy's blue-piped uniform. He frowned. No evidence there, then. But then again, it could have been earlier in the week. Or last week. Frankly, he hadn't been looking at Billy's watch when they'd been planning to capture Morris. 

"Captain DeSantos," Cruger said. "Do you have anything to report?"

"Three promising candidates within the current ranks of SPD, sir, but I need to consult with the Head Ranger," he said, nodding at Billy, "before making any formal offer of a morpher."

Cruger nodded as Billy said, "I've got some free time after this before doing more cadet candidate interviews with Captain Scott."

"Good. Anything else?" When no one spoke up, Cruger dismissed them. Rocky scooped up his notepad and mug and followed Billy to his office.

"How are the ribs?" he asked.

"Much better. Nice to have the healing powers back," he said. "But I'm not going to be doing much in the way of exertion until they are healed." He opened the door to his office and invited Rocky in with a jerk of his head. 

"Sounds like a plan."

"So, who are the candidates?" Billy set his coffee and notepad down but remained standing behind his desk.

"Well, I have a question to ask first," Rocky said, closing the door behind him. Billy looked up, eyebrow raised. "When did you and your soul mate bond, and who?" he asked, pointing to Billy's epiphany watch. He was rewarded with a blush on Billy's cheeks, and a soft smile on his face. "Uh-huh, you can't deny it, Billy. I've seen your watch. All four gems are sapphire. You and your soul mate are bonded."

"Yeah, we are." Billy finally said.

"So? Who? When? Inquiring minds want to know, and so does the betting pool."

Billy's gaze snapped up to him. "Betting pool?" he asked.

"Yeah, betting pool. On when."

"What's the pot?" Billy asked, seemingly amused.

"Five bucks an entry, for each week that someone chose on when... so, about three hundred and fifty dollars as of Sunday night." It was Wednesday morning, the bets ran from Monday through Sunday.

"No betting on who?"

"Um," Rocky blushed, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "We stopped that after the first four weeks since we all kept picking the same person?"

"Do I want to know?"

Rocky shrugged. "Jason."

"Well, you guys were right on that one."

"Finally!" Rocky shouted. "Man, the two of you have been pretty obvious for a while now, I mean, heck, you are practically Bridge's second father."

Billy shook his head. "Well, Jason and I didn't see it. Probably because it wasn't the right time. And yes, we agreed that we would be honest about it if asked, so he won't be ticked that I'm telling you this."

"Good, because that would suck. So... when?"

"That's why you were so interested in me and Jason today. Looking for evidence?"

"Your uniforms are pristine, no hints there." Rocky shrugged.

"Or Jason did laundry after taking me home yesterday and making me nap because of my injuries," Billy said with a smile.

"Okay, he did your laundry and his while you napped? That is so true love right there." 

"Well, he had an ulterior motive in making me nap, considering I was wiped from morphin' and fighting for the first time in a year, and only the second time since, what, 1996?"

"Long time in between."

Billy smiled again. "Also, if I was napping, it was easier for him to get Bridge to take a nap, too."

"And there's the sneaky red ranger we all know and love," Rocky said. "Let me guess, he put Bridge in the bed with you?"

"I'm guessing Gata does that with you and Sky?"

"And I do the same to her. It's a treat, to him, to get to nap in his parents' bed with one of them. I'm guessing Bridge thought the same thing?" Given how much Bridge seemed to adore Billy, it wasn't a stretch to think so. It would also have been damn cute, Bridge and Billy napping. He'd have to ask Jason if he'd taken pictures.

"Apparently."

"So. Let me talk to Gata, we can probably take Bridge this weekend for an overnight play date, let you and Jason have some soul mate time." Rocky patted Billy on the shoulder.

"Rocky," Billy began.

Rocky shook his head and held up a hand. "You deserve it, Bill. You and Jason deserve it. I can't... I can't imagine having to wait nearly nine years to finally find my soul mate, though I knew they existed. I also can't imagine what it was like for you, with Cestria, Eric, and Jodi. I thank God I found Gata when I did, and that we've been together ever since, because I'm not sure I could have been as selfless as you were, and let her go if she found a soul mate." It would kill him, to let Gata go, especially after six years of marriage, seven years of being together. They'd survived living off planet, SPD's issues, even Rocky being kidnapped. To have to let her go now... he knew he would not be able to do it.

Billy looked down. "Don't ever tell the others, not Jason, not Eric or Jodi or Adam or Wes."

"Bill?" Rocky frowned, all seriousness, reaching out to put a hand on Billy's shoulder. "I promise." If he didn't even want his soul mate knowing, this had to be serious. 

"I hated it, every minute of it, each time it happened. I didn't selflessly let them go, Rock. I had no choice because they deserved to be happy, but every time I did... it got harder to pick back up and move on with my own life, watching them with their soul mates. Cestria was the easiest, because I left Aquitar not long afterward, but for Eric and Wes, and especially Jodi and Adam...." He shook his head, still not looking up at Rocky. 

Rocky pulled his friend into a hug. "I know," he said softly. "Or I can guess, it had to be like the Zeo powers all over again, watching everyone else, us, get what you couldn't have. Friends, lovers, fellow Rangers, all happy, moving on with their lives, even me and Gata, and you were stuck waiting for a 'maybe, one day' that you didn't know if it might happen."

Billy's arms came around him. "Yeah, that's... that's what it felt like, each time. Especially..."

"With Adam?" Rocky asked softly. Adam had been Rocky's best friend since before high school, but he'd also been one of Billy's closest friends once Jason and Zack and Trini had left for the peace conference. Seeing Adam and Jodi together, with Billy's daughter... that had to hurt like hell, no matter how good of a front Billy put up. Add to that the issues with being forgotten, by Adam and everyone else, once he'd chosen not to take the Zeo powers and become a Ranger tech... Adam and Jodi together had to have brought back some bad memories for Billy.

"Yeah," Billy said just as softly.

Rocky was trying to figure out what to say when he heard the door to Billy's office open behind them. "Am I interrupting?" Jason asked, an amused note in his voice.

Billy pulled away from Rocky, who let him go. Billy turned back to his desk to get his coffee mug, surreptitiously wiping his eyes. Rocky turned and grinned at Jason. "I was just congratulating Bill on finally hooking up with his soul mate," Rocky said. "Though, really, if you guys had waited until next week, it would have been my week to win the betting pool." He held his hand out to Jason, who took it and pulled Rocky into a hug himself.

"Thanks, man, although I'm not sure about this betting pool." He let Rocky go, his eyes immediately going to Billy, narrowing at whatever he saw. Rocky turned and saw that Billy's eyes were still red. He mentally sighed, hoping Jason wouldn't kill him. It really wasn't his fault.

"Apparently, there was a pool on when I would bond with my soul mate. Though, apparently, after everyone kept picking you as my soul mate, they stopped betting on who." Billy gave Jason a grin.

"Oh yeah? So who won?" Jason moved into the room, pulling Billy into a one armed hug. Rocky smiled as Billy leaned into his soul mate, clearly comfortable with showing affection in front of Rocky. Jason looked down at Billy, a smile on his face that Rocky had only seen on him when he looked at Bridge. Yeah, those two were meant to be together. His week in the betting pool or not, he was glad they'd finally gotten together.

"Well, assuming you did bond last night, as Billy's laundry comments seemed to indicate, Eric did," Rocky said now. "I'm sure he'll spend it wisely."

"He'll probably spend it on something weird for Wes. Those two have the craziest ideas of appropriate anniversary gifts," Billy said with a grin. "It'll be interesting to see."

"And yeah, it was last night," Jason said. "Or, well, early this morning, technically. If that changes anything."

"Nah, we had bets on weeks, so Eric still wins. And hell, I'm happy to lose if it means seeing you two this happy. And guys, I'm serious, let me and Gata take Bridge this weekend, so you can have some alone time. Even soul mates should get some sort of honeymoon."

He watched the two of them look at each other. "Hey," Billy said, "free babysitting, Bridge gets to hang out with Sky, and I get you all to myself. Win-win situation."

Jason didn't kiss Billy, but it was a close thing, as he leaned in as if he were thinking about it. "Yeah, okay. Deal," he said, looking at Rocky. "But you have to let us take Sky some weekend in exchange. At the very least, on your anniversary."

"Deal," Rocky said with a grin.

"Now, I need to drag Commander Cranston out for interviews with potential cadets, if you guys are done?" Jason asked. 

"Yep, I'll drop by later to talk Ranger candidates," Rocky said. "Enjoy interviews."

"Not sure that's possible," Billy said with a smile. "But thanks."

Rocky let himself out of the room, heading down to his own office. Shutting the door behind him, he pulled out his cell and hit the speed dial for Eric.

"Myers."

"Congratulations, Commander Myers, you're the proud winner of three hundred and fifty dollars of betting pool funds with your selection of this week as the week that Billy and Jason would finally soul bond."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "They finally stopped dancing around each other?"

"Yep. Last night, well, early this morning, or so they tell me. After we caught the guy who'd been sabotaging SPD. Good week all around."

"I'm glad. Doc deserves to be happy, finally, with his soul mate." There was a note in Eric's voice that Rocky recognized all too well. It was the same note that Adam had when talking about Billy. As did Jodi and Wes. He idly wondered, if he were able to contact Cestria and her mate on Aquitar, if they'd have the same note in their voice. The note of guilt for being happy with their soul mate at Billy's expense. 

"Yeah, he does. And man, they look happy. Gata may kill me for basically inviting Bridge over for a sleepover this weekend, but I think Billy and Jason deserve time alone."

"If it's a problem, let me know, I'll drag Wes up there and we can help. Bridge somewhat gets along with us."

"You mean he likes you and isn't quite sure of Wes, much to Wes' chagrin?" Rocky laughed. Bridge's shyness around Wes Collins was a running joke among their group of friends. He liked Eric, would happily sit with him or even nap on him, but there was something about Wes that had him clinging to Jason, Billy, or Eric instead.

"Yeah, that. Wes swears that he will win Bridge over, someday."

"Maybe that needs to be the next betting pool."

"I'd feel a little wrong, betting about my partner."

"Good point. But anyway, just let me know when you want the cash."

"Will do. Gotta run, need to go make sure the recruits are doing what they're supposed to."

"See ya, Eric."

"See ya." They hung up, and Rocky considered the phone again, then hit the first speed dial number. 

"Gata DeSantos."

" _Esta Rocky, mi amor._ "

"Rocky, you work two floors away from me, why are you calling me?"

"I have news that I need to impart and a meeting to get to soon."

"Oh? What's going on, _mi cielo_?"

"Billy and Jason."

There was a pause. "Oh! They finally?"

"Yep."

Gata said something in her native language that Rocky knew translated to her thanking her gods, including Bastet (and Rocky really wanted someone, once SPD was more integrated on Earth, to research just how early Gata's people had come to Earth that ancient Egyptians had worshiped the same goddess as Gata and Kat Manx) for Jason and Billy finally getting together. Rocky also really wished he could learn to speak Gata's language, as she'd learned to speak English and Spanish, but he lacked a few physiological items necessary for making the proper sounds. So he had settled for a least learning to understand it, so Gata could speak it to him when she wanted. Sky would learn it as well as English and Spanish, he knew. 

"I agree," he said now. "The gods are smiling on them." He'd long ago reconciled his belief in God with Gata's more pantheistic beliefs, just as she'd come to the same reconciliation when she'd agreed to marry him in the Church. Not that either of them were particularly religious anymore, but still. "I hope you'll still be smiling at me, though, when I tell you what I did."

"Oh?"

"I kinda offered to take Bridge this weekend to let them have a mini honeymoon, if you will."

"They deserve it. I think Sky will be glad to see his friend, too. And I didn't have any plans for this weekend, so I'm not going to yell at you."

"Well, they offered to take Sky the weekend of our anniversary, so at least we're getting paid back."

"Oh, then I will make sure to have plans for you that weekend," Gata purred.

"I love you," Rocky said, meaning every word. "I'd say it in your language if I could."

"I know," Gata said. "I love you, too, my mate," she said in her own language. "See you at lunch," she continued in English.

"Can't wait."

They hung up and Rocky let himself have a moment of thanking God for having Gata and Sky, and for Billy finding Jason, before he opened his eyes and went back to work.

* * *

Rocky and Gata picked Bridge up from daycare on Friday afternoon for the overnight play date with Sky that weekend, giving Billy and Jason time to themselves. Eric had called with a 'finally!' and a 'thanks for picking my week, since it means I can surprise Wes with something'. He didn't elaborate on what, and Billy wasn't sure he wanted to know, given that he knew Wes and Eric had a competition going on over giving each other the weirdest gifts.

Jason and Billy stopped by Billy's apartment to get him some fresh clothes and Billy popped a few other things into his bag, before they went out to get dinner. It was nice, just the two of them. Usually, Bridge was with them when they went out, but sometimes, adult conversation was needed.

Back at Jason's house, Billy tossed his bag into Jason's room while Jason checked the sports scores on the television. Billy came back out to find his soul mate sprawled on the couch, channel surfing between the three different ESPN channels and some other sports channel on his cable package. Billy rolled his eyes good naturedly, and sat down on the couch to promptly lean against Jason, who took the hint and put his arm around Billy. When the sports news show ended, Billy reached out and took the remote from Jason's hand, shutting off the television.

"This is going to be one of those relationships?" Jason asked with a smile. "As soon as sports is over, the TV is off?"

"Maybe," Billy said. "But actually, I wanted to try something with you."

"Oh?" Jason looked at him, curiosity in his gaze.

Billy reached out and took Jason's hand. "I was able to do this with Rocky, so we could plan our escape. But I think this will be better," he said with a smile.

"Okay," Jason said. "So, what are we doing?"

Billy felt the red powers circling his wrist near Jason's hand, the blue on the other wrist, and smiled as the red darted around his and Jason's joined hands and Billy closed his eyes, easily falling into his half trance that took him to the morphin' grid. "Follow me," he whispered.

The grid greeted him like an old friend. He hadn't been here in a while, as he hadn't yet had to make any morphers. But the blue powers twined around him, and he smiled at them. The red even came up and brushed against his cheek before taking off again when Jason appeared. The red must have realized that Billy had found his red soul mate.

Jason blinked and stared around at the colors that swirled around them. Every color that a ranger had been or could be zoomed by the two men as they stood in the grid. Then gold came up and wound around Jason's shoulders, green circled an ankle, and the red that had brushed Billy's cheek earlier twined around Jason's chest and up to his neck, the edge brushing against his cheek. "Bill?" Jason asked softly.

"This is the morphin' grid, as seen through the eyes of the Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth," Billy said, letting the blue power play through his fingers. "This is the Power, every color that a ranger can be, colors we've yet to have rangers for on Earth, colors that many rangers have been. They're all here, waiting for their moment, for a Master Ranger to channel them through a morpher to their wielders."

"Wow." Jason looked around, a hand coming up and his fingers idly trailing through the red power. Green and gold, apparently a little jealous, both moved so they could get some attention. Jason looked down and blinked. "Um."

"The Power knows its wielders," Billy said. "Red knows you best, but gold knows you as well and you also wielded some of the green with the dragon dagger and shield, so it knows you as well and is happy to see you," he said, hearing the three powers expressing their happiness at seeing one of their Rangers in here. They would see their respective Master Rangers or Grand Master Rangers, but they rarely saw their wielders in the grid itself.

Jason chuckled as he trailed his fingers through all three colors. "Hey guys. Or gals," he added.

"They're rather gender neutral," Billy said. "Considering they can be wielded by either males or females, or, on some planets, those beings of both genders, neither gender, or a gender we've never even heard of on Earth."

"Good point," Jason said. "So you brought Rocky here?"

"We could speak here, and I could give him his morpher, being overheard."

"Smart idea, but then again, it was yours." 

"Hm." The gold power worked its way free from Jason and came over to brush against Billy. He smiled at it. Though the gold Zeo powers had been alien in origin, without the Earth component that the other Zeo powers had had, the gold still treated Billy as a friend, because he'd tried to help their wielder by taking them, though his connection to the morphin' grid had been well established by then, leaving him unable to hold any powers other than the blue he'd held at the start. "Hey there."

Jason watched him with a small smile. "Looks like they recognize you."

"They know I tried to save Trey by taking the powers, even though I was unsuccessful due to my connection to the morphin' grid. So they sometimes treat me as a wielder. Though some of this may be due to the fact that my soul mate was a gold for a bit." 

"I guess so, since blue seems to be greeting me," Jason replied, and Billy watched as blue curled around Jason's forearm, not trying to displace red or green, but happily connecting to its wielder's, it's grand master's, soul mate.

"Red greeted me when I arrived, and it usually doesn't do that."

"They know, huh?"

"Yeah." Billy closed his eyes, letting the 'noise' of the grid, a comforting sound, wash over him. It had been far too long since he'd just let himself meditate and lose himself in the grid, in his connection to it. With no active ranger team at the moment, he didn't have a reason to be in the grid as much. It was still soothing, though, to just feel the power of the grid and the colors. 

He felt something brush his cheek, a warmth that turned into a hand pressing against his flesh. He turned his face into it, opening his eyes to see Jason watching him closely, his dark eyes focused on Billy's face. The red power shifted, coming down Jason's arm to twine with the blue power. Billy reached up, curling his fingers around Jason's wrist. The red and blue stretched out to wrap around Billy's wrist, joining the two of them together. 

"I knew you were the Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth, but to see you in your element...." Jason's voice trailed off. "Rocky told me, after you two got back, that he would never doubt your status as Blue Master Ranger of Earth again, but knowing that he's been here... I can see why. I wouldn't doubt you again, if I'd even been inclined to doubt you in the first place."

Billy smiled and turned into Jason's hand, pressing a light kiss to it. "Thank you," he said. 

"No problem," Jason said. He moved closer, never taking his hand from Billy's face. "God, Bill. I still can't believe that it took us this long."

"I know," Billy sighed. "But still, we're here now. Only, what, seventeen or so years after our alternate time line counterparts?" He gave Jason a small smile.

"Yeah. We are." Jason leaned in and kissed Billy, and he closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy just kissing Jason. He moved closer, his free hand coming up to slide under Jason's shirt and rest on his back. He knew this wasn't their true physical forms, but it felt real enough, here in the grid.

They kissed for a long time, lazily at first, then more hungrily. Billy lost track of time as he found himself on his back, Jason on top of him, both of them naked, hands roaming skin as Jason entered Billy, their colors twining around them, Billy's fingers digging into Jason's skin as he soared higher and higher until the world went white with pleasure, Jason's groans in his ear showing that he, too, had found satisfaction. There was a thrum through the morphin' grid, a flash of something that Billy didn't understand, but didn't care as he lay there, panting.

"God, Bill," Jason said against Billy's neck.

"I know," Billy said softly. He still lay there, feeling Jason on top of him, inside him. Feeling red and blue and green and gold surrounding them like a blanket. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," Jason replied, smiling into Billy's neck. "Can't believe we did this in the morphin' grid."

"Hopefully, they won't take away my Master Ranger status because of it," Billy said idly.

"We'll tell them it was my idea," Jason said, nuzzling at Billy.

Billy smiled and turned his head a bit to kiss Jason's temple. "Always the red ranger, rushing in to protect your teammates."

"My mate," Jason corrected, pulling back to look at Billy. "Who I would really like to kiss in the real world now."

Billy smiled, closed his eyes, and opened them again to find them both on the couch, sticky from their physical bodies reacting to what happened in the morphin' grid. 

Jason moved and winced, but reached out for Billy to kiss him, pulling him close. "How about a shower and then we can make love properly in a bed?" he asked.

"I think you have a wonderful idea," Billy said. "Lead the way, love."

* * *

Tommy woke in the middle of the night, senses on high alert. He lay in his bed for a second, listening to the house, but hearing nothing. Still, something wasn't right, so he slipped out of bed, hoping not to wake the person next to him.

"Tommy? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he told Hayley, unwilling to lie to her. "I woke up and felt like something was wrong."

"Should I call the police?"

"Let me check the house first."

"If you get yourself killed," she said, sitting up in bed.

"You'll resurrect me to kill me again, I know," he replied, heading for the door.

He made his way through his house, not finding anything out of place, nor any indication that someone had been in the house. That only left one place. "I'm checking below," he called to Hayley, wanting to be cautious.

She appeared in the doorway to the bedroom, dressed in jeans and one of his t-shirts. She looked good in it, he thought absently. "I'm going with you," she said, her tone brooking no argument. He merely nodded, waiting for her to join him before he opened the door to the dino lab.

Inside, what they'd salvaged was still intact, nothing out of place, nothing missing. He walked in further, looking around. He heard Hayley poking around as well. "Tommy," she said softly, a note of disbelief in her voice. He turned to see what she was looking at, and stared. His black dino morpher lay on the table that had once held the dino gems. That shouldn't be possible, since it had been drained in the final fight with Mesogog. Not to mention it had been locked up, with the other morphers and dino gems. Hayley was moving toward that safe, and he watched her open it, knowing she would find it empty. He reached out and picked up the morpher, feeling the gem pulsing with power, just waiting to be put on his wrist and used. Just like the morning he'd awoken from the dream of Zordon to find his power coin and morpher, as well as his Zeonizers and Turbo morpher, sitting on his bedside. He paled.

"Tommy?"

"The last time my morphers spontaneously reactivated themselves, Zordon had died..." he stopped. "Billy."

"Billy?" Hayley asked as Tommy hurried to the phone.

"All morphers on Earth, including these, were made with the help of the Blue Master Ranger of Earth, even if the makers didn't know he was helping," Tommy said as he picked up the phone. He looked at the clock. He didn't care that it was 2:34 in the morning. If the morphers were back... if Billy was... he dialed Billy's number.

"So you're saying for them to be reactivated, something must have happened to this Blue Master Ranger of Earth?"

"Yeah, and I'm afraid it can't be good," he said as the phone at Billy's house went to his answering machine. He swore and hung up, dialing Billy's cell phone. When that went to voice mail, he prayed Jason would forgive him for waking up Bridge and dialed Jason's house.

"Hello?" Jason sounded almost out of it with sleep.

"Jason, it's Tommy."

"Tommy. It's 0238 hours. Is everything okay?" Jason's voice was clearing of sleep.

"I don't know, man," Tommy said. "Look, I was trying to reach Billy and couldn't get him at his house or cell. You know of any other way to reach him? It's urgent."

"What's going on?"

"My dino morpher is active again. And the last time my morphers spontaneously reactivated was when -"

"Zordon died," Jason finished.

"Yeah, and if my dino morpher is active again... I need to make sure something didn't happen to Billy." _I can't lose him again_ , Tommy didn't say aloud. 

"He's fine, Tommy. Here," Jason's voice went distant, as if he'd moved the phone away. "It's Tommy," he said to someone else. "He's checking up on you."

"What?" Billy's voice asked, thick with sleep. "Tommy? What's going on?"

"Billy, thank goodness." Tommy dropped into a nearby chair. He was aware of Hayley at his side, looking at him curiously. "You had me worried, man. I woke up thinking something wasn't right, and found my dino morpher was active again. And since the last time that happened..." he trailed off.

"Zordon died," Billy finished, same as Jason had earlier. "Yeah, I can see why you'd freak. I'd freak too. I'm fine, Tommy. I was in the grid earlier... oh God. Oh, that's what..." Billy started laughing.

"What's wrong?" Tommy heard Jason ask distantly.

"We were in the grid earlier... and now Tommy's morpher, and every other formerly active morpher that I can feel, is now active again. Because of..."

"Oh God," he heard Jason groan. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"You wanna fill me in here?" Tommy asked.

"Um," he could practically hear Billy blushing over the phone. "I don't know how fast the grapevine has gotten..."

"Considering you're in Jason's bed at half past two in the morning, I'm going to venture to say you and Jason are now involved," Tommy said. "Unless the two of you fell asleep on the couch or something after watching TV," he added to give them an out, but the way that Jason sometimes talked about Billy, those weekends that he'd stop by Reefside with Bridge, Tommy didn't think they'd been watching movies on Jason's couch. Well, that wasn't the only thing they'd been doing, and he needed to stop that line of thinking now.

"It's a bit more complicated than just involved," Billy said, "but that covers it, yeah. And, well, I showed Jason what the morphin' grid looks like to me earlier tonight, and... I'll spare you the details?"

Tommy blinked. Then blinked again. Because it sounded like his morpher, and Conner and Kira and Ethan and Trent's morphers, and probably those of the Wild Force and Ninja Storm teams, had been reactivated because Billy and Jason had sex in the morphin' grid. "Damn, Bill," he said softly.

"Yeah."

Tommy shook his head as Hayley's cell phone rang. "Well, at least it wasn't what I was thinking of," he said quietly. "Because I'm not sure I could handle the alternative. Not after we just got you back."

"I'm glad it's not the alternative, either," Billy admitted. "Though I honestly didn't realize that the morphers would be reactivated."

"Well, I suppose it wasn't something that they tell you when you get admitted to that Master Ranger club, huh?"

"Nope, Zordon didn't say anything. Then again, Zordon discussing that... is a mental image I don't want."

Tommy shuddered. "I agree." He looked up as Hayley came over. 

"That was Kira, she was calling about her morpher. I told her Earth's Master Ranger had done something to reactivate it, but she wasn't being called back to duty." There was a hint of a question at the end of her statement.

"No one is being called back to duty," Tommy said. "You may want to email Cam Watanabe and let him know so he can let his team know."

She nodded and headed for the computer.

"At least Lightspeed's and Wes and Eric's morphers are still active, so your team, the Wild Force team, and the Ninja team are the only people I may have inadvertently scared with this," Billy said.

"Yeah, that's true." Tommy yawned. "I'm gonna head back to bed now, but Bill? Glad you're all right. And I'm glad for you and Jason," he added. "You should come down some time with him and Bridge."

"Depends on how busy I am at work," Billy said. "Tommy, thanks. For calling. Sorry I scared you."

"Just glad you're still around, man. Have a good night."

"Night."

Tommy hung up the phone. Hayley looked at him. "So. This Master Ranger supposedly helped me with the morphers?"

He grinned. "Blondie."

Her jaw dropped. "He's the Master Ranger for Earth? You said he was a grad student working part time for Mercer Industries, who died when the island went down!"

"He was studying to be the Master Ranger at the time, but he's actually got two PhDs already. I didn't recognize him, somehow, so I didn't know anything more than what I told you at the time, Hayley."

"I'm going to have to smack him if I ever meet him again, aren't I?" Hayley asked.

"Good luck, he's a black belt now, apparently, and he was one of my Ranger teammates."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Sure you're not talking about yourself?"

"I am definitely not the Master Ranger for Earth," Tommy said, shaking his head. "It was hard enough mentoring this team while being a part of it, I wouldn't want to be responsible for making every morpher on Earth."

"Hm." Hayley turned back to her computer as it beeped with an incoming email. "Cam emailed back, said thanks for letting him know about the morphers going active again, considering he and Hunter woke up to find their morphers on their nightstands and with Blake and Shane calling them, asking if Lothor was back."

"Yeah, I should e-mail Ethan and Conner and Trent let them know before they worry that Mesogog's back. I really don't want Trent worrying about that," Tommy said, heading for upstairs and his laptop. 

"Email Blondie while you're at it. I still want to figuratively kick his ass," Hayley said.

"I'll tell him you said that."

* * *

Eric looked up as Rocky and Gata entered the restaurant, Sky and Bridge in tow. He waved at them from where he was standing by the back corner, near the private room he'd reserved for the nine of them. Rocky waved back and the family, plus Bridge, headed his way.

"Thanks for meeting us halfway," Eric said, shaking Rocky's hand. Bridge leaned out of Gata's arms, reaching for Eric. Eric took him, giving Bridge a kiss on the top of his head. He'd long ago accepted that Jason's son, and Doc's stepson now, was comfortable with him, though he wasn't sure why Bridge was less comfortable with Wes. "Hey, Bridge."

"Eric!" Bridge hugged him tightly.

"Okay, you two are way too cute together," Rocky said, hugging Sky closer.

"Yeah. Come on, everyone else is inside. I hadn't told them what you told me on Wednesday," he said to Rocky. "Figured this should be done in person."

"Sounds like a plan."

They entered the room and spent the next few minutes greeting each other. Bridge clung to Eric when Wes ruffled the toddler's hair, but he didn't try to get away, an improvement over his usual reaction.

Once they were all seated, with Bridge between Eric and Ellie, Wes on Eric's other side, and Sky between his parents, Rocky next to Wes and Gata next to Jodi, leaving Adam to watch Ellie, Eric cleared his throat. "So, I know that many of you are wondering why I insisted we all meet up for lunch today. I know Wes has been bugging me about it since we left Silver Hills this morning."

"I'm curious. Especially since Rocky and Gata brought Bridge, but Doc and Jason aren't here."

"Well, this week, we finally got an answer to a long running question dealing with Bridge," Eric said, grinning down at the toddler.

"Oh?" Adam asked.

"Bridge, who's that?" Eric asked, pointing to Ellie.

"Sister!" Bridge crowed, clapping his hands together. His gloves muffled the sound, but his excitement came through.

"You figured out why he thinks Ellie is his sister?" Jodi asked.

"Yep. Well, Rocky figured it out first," Eric said, nodding to the SPD red ranger.

"Rocky?" Wes asked.

"Hey, Ellie is his sister, by way of his new step-father of sorts. Billy," he said with a grin.

"Finally!" Adam exclaimed, punching a fist in the air. Jodi turned and hugged her soul mate.

Wes slugged Eric in the arm. "You could have told me!"

"I wanted everyone to hear it at once. More fun," Eric added with a grin.

"And that's why Rocky and I have Bridge today. We picked him up last night and let them have some time together without a toddler running around," Gata said. "They are returning the favor in June for our anniversary."

"Good for them," Jodi said. She glanced at Adam. "We might have to send Ellie over there some night as well."

Adam blushed.

"Hey, what was that call you got from Doc this morning that had you laughing so much?" Wes asked, turning to Eric.

Eric chuckled. "He called to ask me to call Taylor. Apparently, Doc showed Jason the morphin' grid last night and things might have gotten out of hand... and now her team, Tommy's team, and the team in Blue Bay Harbor have had their 'toys'," he said, holding up his left wrist with his morpher, "reactivated."

"Wow," Rocky said, his jaw dropping. "I mean, the morphin' grid as Billy sees it is impressive, but I didn't think he'd be, well..."

"When did you see it?" Adam asked.

"It's how he got certain items to me when we were still guests of Crocker and DuFrense."

"Well, no offense, Rocky, but you probably aren't Billy's type, and are married," Wes pointed out.

"Yeah, but Billy was always the fairly straight laced one in high school."

"Rocky's got a point," Adam said. "But hey, I'm just glad he and Jason are together. How did you find out?"

"The last gem in his epiphany watch turned blue. So I asked him about it after a staff meeting, and he told me what had happened. And that Eric had won the betting pool. So I'm guessing this lunch is on you?"

"That was the plan."

"Was he offended by the pool?" Jodi asked.

"He was more amused by the fact that we stopped betting on who after the first few weeks."

"Well, it was pretty obvious," Wes said. "They just needed the time."

"I'm just glad they did," Eric said, glancing at Wes, who nodded back at him. "We'd been putting off making a decision on joining SPD until Doc found his soul mate."

"Same here," Jodi said. "Don't get me wrong, Rocky, SPD offered us a great opportunity, but I think, well, at least Eric and I still felt really guilty."

"Not just you and Eric," Adam said. "I know I did, and I'm pretty sure Wes did too."

"Over finding your soul mates while Billy was still searching for his?" Gata asked.

"Yeah," Wes said. "I know Doc claimed to be happy for all of us, but..."

"You could tell, when you looked at him, that he wasn't okay with it, no matter what he said," Adam finished as Wes trailed off. "And I don't know about you and Wes, Eric, but Jodi and I... we didn't want to be reminding Billy daily of the fact that he hadn't found his soul mate."

"I just hope Cruger will let us accept the jobs he offered so long ago," Jodi said.

"He will," Rocky reassured her. "He and I had a discussion, a while back, when he asked me to talk to Adam about making a decision. I knew how you felt, and Cruger knew that Billy's watch was an epiphany gem. He didn't realize that Jodi and Eric were Doc's heart mates, but once I explained, well, he understood why you might not want to commit to anything while Billy was still looking for his soul mate. But I'm sure he'll be more than happy now to have you guys on board."

"Looks like SPD is turning into a ranger reunion," Wes said.

"Anyone bringing in Oliver?"

"That is up to Commander Cranston," Rocky said. "I am officially out of that argument. I've had him as a teammate before, and I don't know that I want to have him under my command after he'd been my team leader for so long. And you know Billy would probably not want Tommy to be a blue ranger, which means he'd be green."

"I still want to see him as the Pink Ranger," Eric said.

"You are seriously never letting that go," Wes said with a shake of his head.

"Not until we get video!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Justin wants it too," Gata reminded them.

"Seriously, Wes, you can't tell me you don't want to see that?" Adam asked.

"Okay, I do want to see it. I just don't anticipate it actually happening."

The waiter entered the room then, and they turned conversation to more mundane matters as they ordered and ate. At the end of the meal, as Eric waited for the waiter to bring his credit card back, Bridge demanded to be held, and Eric settled the toddler on his lap. Bridge stood, feet digging into Eric's thigh as he whispered in Eric's ear. "Billy an' Da happy. Everyone happy."

Eric smiled down at Bridge. "Yeah, kiddo. Everyone's happy."

* * *

Jason nuzzled against Billy's neck as they lay on the couch, watching a football game that neither of them cared about. They were just waiting for Rocky and Gata to call so they could meet up and get Bridge.

"Are you keeping your apartment?" Jason asked quietly as the game went to commercial. 

"Depends, I guess. Are you asking me to move in after one weekend? A little forward, aren't you, Captain Scott?" Billy turned his head to smile at Jason.

"Well, we've waited this long, Commander Cranston, I don't see the point in waiting further. Besides, I think Bridge would be disappointed. And you know how dangerous his pout is."

Billy chuckled. "I don't know, his dad's pout is pretty lethal." He leaned in to kiss Jason. "Yeah," he said once they'd parted. "I think I can move in. Like you said, we've waited this long to be together. Might have to wait until next weekend to fully work on moving me in."

"I didn't think you had that much. Didn't you pretty much rent everything in the apartment?"

"Down to the dishes," Billy admitted. "But I do have some things that are mine."

"I should hope so. Otherwise, it would be pretty sad, Bill."

"I know." He rested his head back against Jason. "I guess I just didn't see a point in setting down a lot of roots, if I didn't know if I was going to be staying, after, well, after my heart mates found their soul mates."

"You've got a point, but Bill, you've got your soul mate now. Might be time to think about setting in roots. I mean, let's face it, I'm not letting you go for a long, long time. And Bridge isn't either. Nor is Ellie."

"I know," Billy smiled. "I know."

Jason nuzzled against his soul mate again, licking at Billy's neck. "Think we've got time before Rocky and Gata call?"

Billy turned and flipped them so he was straddling Jason. Jason looked up at the man he loved, seeing the teasing light in Billy's eyes, mixed with desire. "Oh, I hope so," he said, leaning down to kiss Jason.

"Me too," Jason gasped into the kiss, pulling Billy closer. "Me too."


	27. Suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises abound.

**Newtech City, December 28, 2005.**

Billy entered the living room to find Jason stretched out on the floor, chin resting on his crossed arms as he watched Bridge playing with the dinosaurs he'd gotten for Christmas a few days before. On the end table an electric menorah had four bulbs flickering along with the shamash.

Even though his parents and grandmother were gone, Jason was trying to ensure that Bridge didn't lose his connection to his biological family, and their Jewish heritage. Bridge might be too young to really understand at this point, but Billy suspected it would be important to him in the future. Besides, the congregation in Silver Hills that Jason had approached about Bridge's heritage and Jewish education had been very welcoming for Jason and helpful in those first months after he'd adopted Bridge, and the chavurah that had started in Newtech City adored Bridge, and had welcomed both Jason and Billy as his parents.

"He does love his dinosaurs, doesn't he?" Billy asked, sitting down next to his soul mate. 

"He does. I figured something else might catch his attention, but it's still the dinosaurs."

"There are worse things for him to prefer to play with," Billy said.

"True."

Bridge looked up at them at that moment, grinning at them. Then he looked up, eyes widening. "Pretty red lady!"

Billy and Jason turned, both automatically on their feet in defensive stances before they truly registered who was in their living room. 

"My apologies, Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth, for entering your domicile without prior permission, but time is of the essence, at least from where I am in the timeline." Lyzerinta, Red Grand Master Ranger of Twyzeliona, stood before them, in her Grand Master Ranger robes. 

"Lyzerinta," Billy said, straightening from his stance. Jason stayed in his. "I did not expect to see you here."

"As I said, time is of the essence. I am afraid I must ask something of you and your soul mate, something I did not expect to have to ask at this point in your timeline. In mine, however, it is imperative." 

Bridge slipped past Jason's attempt to stop him and walked up to Lyzerinta, his fists curling into her robes. "Pretty lady," he said with a smile for the darker skinned being.

Lyzerinta smiled down at Bridge. "You are truly one of Kytherion's children, though I sense William and myself in you as well." She reached down and stroked Bridge's hair. "A ranger child of rangers."

Billy and Jason exchanged glances. Bridge as a ranger. It was something neither of them had really let themselves think about, though they had both noticed that Bridge did have a tendency toward the color green. But William and Lyzerinta... that meant blue and red as well. Bridge could be a multi colored ranger. Like Jason, and Tommy, and Adam and Rocky.

Looking up, Lyzerinta smiled at them. "Do not worry, it will not be for many years for this little one. But the reason I am here... I had hoped to put this off for many more years, but I cannot." She looked at Jason with a question in her eyes.

"Lyzerinta, Red Grand Master Ranger of Twyzeliona, may I present my soul mate, Jason Scott, senior red ranger for Earth."

"The recipient of your Master Morpher," Lyzerinta said with a smile. "It is an honor to meet you, Jason. I felt your soul bond with William through the morphin' grid. You are not the first master ranger to bond with a soul mate in the grid, nor do I think you will be the last," she added with a smile when Billy and Jason blushed. "It is a blessing, though, as Jason's connection to the grid is helpful."

"I have a connection to the grid?" Jason asked, blinking. 

"You do, through your soul bonding with William in the grid. It is why I am here." She looked at Billy. "Though I bear the name of my home planet in my title, Twyzeliona does not have Rangers. Instead, I oversee the red powers, and channel all colors for morphers needed for the space rangers in my sector. But I am nearly at the end of my life span, and while I have trained an apprentice, he channels the pink powers. When my time comes, I will need someone who can hold the red powers until such time as William finds his apprentice." At Billy's surprised look, she smiled. "We all train our apprentices in the color that is hardest for us to work. My mentor, who channeled black, found red to be his hardest. I found pink to be my hardest, and Zordon found blue to be his hardest. Your apprentice will be the Red Master Ranger, whether or not he is of Earth. But if I cannot pass on my abilities, there will be a gap in the grid, and that cannot happen."

"What do you need of us?" Jason asked.

"You have held the red powers, Jason of Earth. You are mated to the Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth. While Kytherion, the Green Master Ranger of Cyrinac has offered to make morphers for my area, he is a planetary master ranger."

"As am I," Billy said. "And I know there is a difference is space ranger powers versus planetary ranger powers. I don't know if I could correctly channel the grid to help your sector."

"Right now, no, you could not. But if I pass my abilities to your mate, until such time as you find and train the next Red Master Ranger, then you and he, with Kytherion's help, will be able to make morphers for my area." She looked at them. "Please. I would not ask this of a fellow Grand Master if it was not urgent."

"Can we have a moment?" Jason asked, putting a hand on Billy's arm.

Lyzerinta nodded, kneeling down to smile at Bridge. Jason pulled Billy far enough away to be able to talk, but still keep Bridge and Lyzerinta in view. "This... this is weird."

"I know." Billy closed his eyes, reaching out to the grid. "But she's telling the truth, Jason. She is dying, maybe not soon, but in a few years from where she is in her timeline, and she does need to pass on the Master Ranger abilities to someone, even if it's just a temporary holder."

"Yeah, but I'm not a Master Ranger. I'm just a ranger, and now a trainer of potential rangers. You're the Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth."

"But we're both connected to the grid now," Billy said. "That will help you to handle the powers until the duties can be passed. I don't know to who or when that might be, but Jason, can we let there be a gap in the grid?"

Jason shook his head. "Yeah, but is this always what it is? I mean, Zordon trained you, was there a gap in the grid then? Or did you becoming Master Ranger..."

"Zordon of Eltar was the temporary holder of the blue powers, as you would be the temporary holder of my powers," Lyzerinta said from where she was now playing dinosaurs with Bridge. Jason blinked at the sight of the alien being moving a tyrannosaurus rex around the carpet so Bridge's velociraptor could chase it. "Fortunately, we were able to detect William's connection to the grid not long after the previous holder of the powers passed on. There was no gap in the grid, then, though Zordon could not have made morphers for anyone other than his own charges. But I suspect," she looked down at Bridge, stroking his hair with her free hand, "that it will be many years from now before William's apprentice is ready for his training. And there will be morphers needed before then, unless you are able to identify him through other means, and travel forward in time to train him. It is what Zordon did for William. The previous Blue Master Ranger had given summoned Zordon forward in time to receive the powers before her death, and therefore even though she died two weeks before Zordon appeared to you, William, there was no gap. She was a planetary ranger for her home planet, which is why you traveled in time so much when you were studying, as you would be the planetary master ranger for Earth. Much as I suspect your apprentice will be a space master ranger."

Jason looked at Billy, who looked back. He wasn't sure of all this, but he knew, in his heart, and through the grid, that Lyzerinta, Red Grand Master Ranger of Twyzeliona was right, it would be many years before he would even see his apprentice, much less the person be ready for training. He suspected his apprentice would be an Earth human, though. "I'm a Grand Master Ranger, Jason, I can't leave a gap in the morphin' grid. Not if it means people will be destroyed because of it. I don't think you can, either."

"You said that Billy's predecessor as Blue Master Ranger had summoned Zordon forward in time. But you came back in time, didn't you?"

Lyzerinta smiled at Jason. "I did. It will be many years in your future before I am gone, but the transfer happens easier if you are prepared for it in advance. So I came back to ask, so that you will have time to adjust, long before you will have to assume your shared roles. I cannot tell you when that will be, but it will happen."

Looking back at his soul mate, Jason shook his head. "Billy's right, we can't let a gap occur in the grid. And I can't let something happen to a sector of space because there were no morphers for rangers. I'll do it. But, Billy, you know I'm going to need help."

"I wouldn't let you do this alone, Jason."

"And you won't be alone, with your soul mate at your side," Lyzerinta said, coming forward with her hands outstretched, palms down, to Jason. He reached out and took her hands instinctively. A glow of red light, similar to what Billy saw in the Morphin' grid, enveloped Lyzerinta's arms, then moved to their joined hands, then up Jason's arms, holding a moment before it sank in. Jason swayed a little as the abilities settled into him. Through the grid, their new link, Billy could sense him, and could sense the grid welcoming Jason, as well as a feeling of sorrow for the impending loss of Lyzerinta. 

Lyzerinta pulled her hands away. "It is done. May you, Jason Scott, future temporary red master ranger, hold these powers well and use them wisely when the time comes." She bowed to him.

Jason bowed back. "I hope I never have to use them, and the permanent red master ranger is found quickly."

"That is as it will be," Lyzerinta, Red Grand Master Ranger of Twyzeliona said. She leaned down to ruffle Bridge's hair again, getting a smile from him, before she disappeared. 

Bridge's eyes went wide. "Where pretty lady go?"

Jason went over and picked up his son. "She went home, Bridge."

"Oh." He leaned his head against Jason's shoulder. "She nice. Played 'saurs!"

Billy exchanged a look with Jason, both smiling. "That she did," Jason said. 

"If only everything was as simple as dinosaurs," Billy said, ruffling Bridge's hair.

"Or toast," Jason added.

"Toast!" Bridge exclaimed, looking up at Jason.

"Toast for our Bridgekin and his 'saurs?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea." Jason leaned over and kissed Billy lightly. Bridge made a noise, and Jason turned and kissed him. Bridge reached toward Billy, who kissed him as well. He reached into his connection to the grid and send a mental kiss to Jason through his soul mate's connection. Jason jumped and blinked at Billy, then grinned at him.

Following his soulmate and their son, Billy smiled and reflected on how great life was. It might not stay that way, not for long, ranger teams would come and go, someone would try to take over Earth again, and at some point, their children might become ranges.

But with his soul mate at his side, he knew they would be able to handle everything, and then some. And that was worth all the pain that being a catalyst had brought him.

"I love you," Billy said to Jason as the other man waited for Bridge's toast to pop up.

Jason reached out, pulling Billy in for a kiss. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Reefside, California, September 2006**

Tommy dialed the number and waited nervously. On the third ring, a familiar voice answered. "Hart Taylor Gym, this is Zack."

"Zack, it's Tommy Oliver." He was relieved that Zack had answered. He knew he could be talking to Kimberly at some point, but even after all this time... he knew it would be difficult. He still couldn't believe that Zack and Kim were married now, but from what he'd seen on the internet, the news articles about their combined gymnastics studio and martial arts dojo, they were happy together.

"Tommy! My god, man, it's been years! What's up?" the former black ranger's smile was evident in his voice.

"Good to talk to you again, man," Tommy said, smiling. "And, well, I'm calling with an invitation."

"You getting married?" Zack asked. "Huh? Oh, it's Tommy!" He said to someone else. "Wait, putting you onto speaker, Kim's here."

"Hey, Tommy," Kim said, a hint of wariness in her voice. They hadn't spoken since she and Jason had been kidnapped by Divatox. 

"Hey Kim," he said. "Belated congratulations to both of you on your marriage," he said warmly, and genuinely. He was glad they'd found each other.

"Thanks, Tommy," she replied. "So what's up?"

"Well, Jason's thirtieth birthday is coming up, and Rocky and Adam and I figured it might be a good time for a ranger reunion and surprise party. So we're tracking everyone from our teams down to try to surprise him." Billy was in on it, as well, but considering no one else knew Billy was back, they were going to be surprising everyone with that fact before the party. 

"That sounds like an awesome idea! When and where?" Zack asked.

"Next month, October 20th, since that's his birthday and a Friday night. And it will be here in Reefside, at a place called Hayley's Cyberspace. We've got the whole place for the night. Family friendly, too, considering I'm sure Jason and Rocky will be bringing their kids." They would be setting up a place for the kids to crash when Sky and Bridge, and any other kids, inevitably did. 

"Kids? Rocky and Jason?" Kimberly sounded shocked.

"Not together," Tommy said with a laugh. "Rocky and his wife adopted, and Jason adopted on his own. Special circumstances, but god Jason adores his kid. Actually, I know Jason will be bringing him to the party, since they share a birthday and he won't want to celebrate without him. We're just telling him that we're meeting here before dinner somewhere kid friendly."

"Wow. That's gonna be something to see. Yeah, we'll be there. Send us the details? It'll be so great to see you all!" Zack exclaimed. 

"Who all is coming?" Kim asked. 

"Well, me, Adam, his hopefully soon to be fiancé who does know about our high school extracurriculars, Rocky and his wife, who also knows, and Adam's gotten in touch with Kat and Tanya, who are coming in, and Rocky's confirmed that Aisha and Trini are coming. Plus a few of the other rangers we've met over the years."

"Sounds like quite a party," Kim said. "We will definitely be there."

"Great!" Tommy grinned. He'd worried most of all about this call, but he knew the chance to see everyone again would win out over any lingering awkwardness.

"Too bad Billy can't make it, have you guys tried to get in touch with him on Aquitar?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, we're trying, Andros is going to visit the planet in a few days and see if he can find Billy, invite him to the party. It wouldn't be the same without him." 

"No, it wouldn't," Kim said. "Hey, wait, isn't that your birthday as well?"

Tommy chuckled. "Yeah, it is, but considering Jason's a year older than I am, his is more important this year. Besides, we're using that as an excuse to get him to Reefside without him thinking it's a surprise party for him. He'll buy that I'd like to celebrate all three of our birthdays, his, mine, and his son's, together."

"Yeah, you guys were always so close, he'll totally buy that," Zack said. "Sneaky, man. I like it."

"Thanks, Zack. I'm glad you all are coming. Wouldn't feel right without both of you there." He put a subtle emphasis on both.

"We bring the party," Zack said with a chuckle. Tommy heard a sound and Zack's soft, "ow!" Kim must have smacked him.

"And we will be there," she said.

They ended the call after an exchange of email addresses and referrals on good hotels in Reefside. Tommy grinned at Hayley, who sat on the other end of the couch, shaking her head. "You really want to spring Billy on them?" 

"Before we spring it all on Jason, yeah."

"And Billy's okay with this? Have you even spoken to him about this, or the surprise party for Jason? Are you sure he doesn't have plans for Jason's birthday?"

Ever since the two of them had officially met, Hayley and Billy had been scarily inseparable. Billy was still trying to recruit Hayley into SPD, but she claimed she preferred to run Cyberspace. Tommy was grateful, not just because it meant she was staying in Reefside. Frankly, the idea of Billy and Hayley working together scared him, because the only thing keeping the two of them from taking over the world was their mutual hatred of the paperwork it would entail. If they ever pried Cam Watanabe out of his ninja academy, Tommy feared even the paperwork wouldn't stop them. 

"Yes, we've talked about it," Tommy said. "Having his reveal be before Jason's party lets everyone yell at him before they have to be excited about Jason, and it was his idea. I wouldn't do this without his permission. He's still got a morpher too, he'd kick my ass."

"Just so long as they're not throwing things at him," Hayley said, going back to her computer. "The deposit is on your credit card after all."

"I love you, too, dear."

"And don't you forget it."

* * *

Billy looked at the RSVP list for Jason's surprise party. Every ranger Jason had served on a team with was coming, even those from the moon mission that had pretty much started Jason and himself on the path that finally led to their soul binding. 

But that included those who didn't know he was back on Earth. That was going to be the most difficult part of this party. He was going to have to face his friends. He could omit the truth, that he'd been back for nine, almost ten, years, but the first time Eric or Wes called him 'Doc', and he had to admit he'd gotten his PhDs from Stanford, well, that would blow that out of the water. Plus, any of his friends who knew he was there all that time could easily let something slip. Not to mention the kids. It would just be safer to admit that he had been back, and he hadn't told anyone. And if he told people why, it would be in little groups, not the entire group. He didn't think he could face the entire group and tell them his feelings on Zordon, at the time he'd left and returned, until just recently, really.

He looked up at the knock on his door. Shoving the list into the folder marked 'Quarterly Reports', he called out for the person to come in.

"Got a moment, Doc?" Eric Myers asked as he came in. 

"Always," Billy replied, smiling. Eric and Wes had finally, almost a year ago, agreed to join SPD as the co-chiefs of SPD's Newtech Patrol unit. They weren't Rangers, though they would morph if needed to. They ran a lot of ranger candidates through their units, though.

"Need to talk to you about one of the candidates. Not sure he's Ranger material."

This was serious, then. Billy slid the report under a few other folders and looked at Eric. "Tell me more." The party could wait.

* * *

**Reefside, California, October 2006.**

"Okay, Tommy," Trini called from her spot on the couch. "How come we all had to be here two and a half hours before Jason is going to be here?"

Tommy sighed. He knew this question was coming from the moment that Kim and Zack had arrived to the squeals of greeting from Kat and Aisha and Trini, as well as the more reserved greetings of everyone else. All eyes were now on him as he stood up and made his way to the small stage that they'd left up, in case someone did want to get up and sing during the party. The food was ready to be put out on the bar, and they'd all be mingling and drinking once the actual birthday boy, and his birthday boy son, arrived.

Tommy cleared his throat and the noise of all the rangers died down. He looked down at his former teammates. Zack, Kim, and Trini from the first Mighty Morphin team, Aisha and Adam and Rocky and Kat from the second, Tanya from the Zeo team. Only Jason and one other were missing.

"I asked you here early because we are the rangers from the Mighty Morphin' and Zeo teams, and we have someone in common."

"Yeah, Jason," Zack said with a grin.

"Who won't be here for another two hours," his wife said. "And, really, we don't need to be here this early, unless there is something that can't be said in front of everyone else that is coming."

"Kim's right," Tommy said. "There is something that shouldn't be done in front of the others that are coming, and while Zack is right about Jason, we all share someone else in common, too." He paused. "Another ranger."

"Billy," Kat said. "He was either on a team with us or was our ranger tech. He's the only other person not here."

"He went to Aquitar," Tanya said. "To take the waters and to stay with Cestria."

"Oh no, don't tell me that the waters didn't actually work," Kim said, her eyes wide, her hand reaching down to grab Zack's.

They all turned to him, all apparently thinking the worst. Behind them, on the other side of the room, Billy entered silently, unobserved by everyone else. He nodded at Tommy.

"The waters did work," Tommy reassured his friends. "And yes, he stayed with Cestria, for a time. But then he left Aquitar." He deliberately avoided meeting Rocky and Adam's gaze, as they knew the answer and were undoubtedly amused by this show.

"Where did he go?" Aisha asked, frowning.

"Home," Billy said from the back of the room. As one, they all turned to him. Billy stood there, a sheepish smile on his face. Tommy could see them take in his jeans and blue button down, the slightly wary posture, as if he wasn't sure of his reception. "I came home," he said.

Tommy grinned as Kim and Trini reached Billy first, both women wrapping him in attack hugs. Aisha and Kat were next, then Tanya and Zack, all surrounding the first blue ranger, thrilled that he'd returned. Adam and Rocky were the last, grinning at Billy. 

"How long have you been back, man?" Zack asked. 

Tommy winced, even as he hopped off the stage and headed for the crowd. Billy was on his own on this one. He was not about to save the original blue ranger from the wrath of the pink and yellow rangers.

* * *

Billy looked at the faces of his oldest friends, his teammates. "Can I ask you all to hold off on the beatings until after Jason's party?" he asked, giving them another sheepish smile.

"If you have to ask, sounds like we should just start now," Aisha said, smiling but serious.

"That might upset Jason's son," Rocky said. "He adores Billy."

"Why does it sound like you knew about this?" Kat asked him, turning with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Um," Rocky said.

"Busted," Tommy added in a sing song.

"Oh, don't think you're getting out of this," Kim said. "You knew as well."

Adam, Billy noted, was keeping his mouth shut, giving Rocky a look that clearly said he was an idiot for admitting he'd known.

"I actually came back to Earth just before Zordon left," Billy said into the silence. "I didn't tell anyone I was back. I can explain my reasons for it, but... it might take longer than we really have, and... well..."

"Let's say when I heard his reasons," Rocky said, "I realized how much I had been affected by the same issues he'd had, and it colored my view of being a ranger for a while."

"Same here," Adam said. "And I'm pretty sure Jason would say the same thing."

"I was in serious denial," Tommy admitted. "But I can see now where they were coming from."

"Okay, but how did anyone find out you were back, if you were so against seeing anyone?" Trini asked.

"I ran into Rocky at college," Billy started.

"I thought you were opening a dojo?" Tanya asked.

"I planned to, but then decided I'd be better off going to college first, letting my back heal more. And two years into my education, as I was doing independent contractor work on the Terra Venture's computers, I was introduced to a fast track PhD student named Billy Cranston. Which solved my problem of who would be best man in my wedding," Rocky grinned.

"Have I hit you yet for not inviting me?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Rocky replied.

"Just making sure."

"Anyway, I moved off planet with my wife, and Billy moved to Silver Hills for his work," Rocky said.

"And that's where I come in, somewhat," Tommy said. "Back in '02, I had to call in almost all of the red rangers, other than Rocky, since he was off planet and only Billy knew where, to help stop the remains of the Machine Empire from resurrecting Zedd's Serpentera."

"That would have been a mess if they had," Kim said.

"Fortunately, we stopped it. But Aurico, the Red Aquitian Ranger, asked Jason how Billy was doing. Which took Jason by surprise, and me, when Jason called me over to demand to know why I hadn't told him Billy was back."

"Long story short," Billy said, "I knew two of the other red rangers on the mission from my work at BioLab in Silver Hills, even though they had no idea I'd been a power ranger. But they recognized my name, and eventually, I got back in touch with Jason." They'd all talked beforehand, and they were leaving out the trip back in time to reset the timeline. 

"And I found out when Jason called me up to ask me to help out with teaching self-defense to scientists at BioLab, and added in that oh yeah, Billy would be a sparring partner," Adam said.

"And, well, when we started talking about surprising Jason for his 30th birthday, we realized that I probably needed to come clean before someone who has known me over the years said something and an argument broke out. Especially since Bridge, Jason's son," he added, seeing some confusion at the name, "is a bit psychically sensitive, and I don't want him hurting from us."

Aisha reached out and smacked Billy, hard, on the arm, then hugged him. "Ow," Billy said.

"I'm good," she replied. "But don't you dare do that again."

"No, ma'am," Billy said, rubbing his arm.

"I think," Kimberly said softly, "I know what you are talking about, with your reasons for not telling anyone you were back. If I hadn't run into Zack at a charity event, I don't think I would have spoken to another ranger in a long time."

A few of the others nodded with Kimberly, and Zack slipped his arm around his wife. "But we are here," he said with a grin. "All of us. We made it, as rangers and as civilians. And now we are about to surprise Jason. Whose idea was this, really?"

"Billy's." Tommy, Rocky, and Adam said in unison. 

Billy shrugged. "Hey, I'm dating the man, I figure I have every right to throw him a surprise party." He stumbled back as Kat threw herself at Billy and hugged him.

"Good for you," she said. "I knew there was something between you two in high school. Glad you finally figured it out."

"Thanks," he said. "It took a long time, and a few other people in between."

"Yeah, what happened with Cestria?" Tanya asked.

"She found her soul mate in Delphine, the White Ranger. That's when I came home," Billy said. "Turns out, I had to help a few more people find their soul mates, before I found mine in Jason."

"Ow, that sucks," Kim said. "So you were dating people to help them find their soul mates?"

"Only two," Adam said, "and I'm kinda glad for it, considering one of them is my soul mate. And, well," he looked at Billy. "Ellie."

Billy smiled at the thought of his daughter. "Yeah, we might want to explain that."

"Please," Tommy said.

"What?" Aisha asked.

"So, my ex-girlfriend is Adam's soul mate," Billy started. "And yes, I am happy for them, and I think you'll understand when you see Adam light up when Jodi walks in here tonight."

"He's horribly sappy about her," Rocky stage whispered to Tanya.

"This coming from the man who has been married to his wife for seven years and still acts like a newlywed," Adam retorted in a stage whisper to Aisha. "Seriously, cute nick names and hand holding."

Everyone else was laughing at the two of them. "What about Jason and Billy?" Kat asked, looking at the blue ranger.

"Not nearly as sappy, but they're still pretty affectionate," Tommy said. "Rocky and Gata have us all beat in the sappy department."

"Us?" Kim asked.

"Tommy's girlfriend owns this place, it's how we got it for the evening," Billy said.

"Actually, Tommy," Rocky said thoughtfully, "I think Billy has us all beat in the sappy department when Ellie is involved."

"Ellie?" Zack asked.

"My daughter," Billy said, knowing there was a sappy smile on his face. The girls in the room gave a collective 'aww' at the sight.

"Ellie is also, well, my step-daughter," Adam said. "And we didn't warn Tommy about that. So there we all are, in a restaurant, and my girlfriend hands what Tommy is presuming is our baby to Billy, ordering him to feed her."

"The way Eric tells it, Tommy's expression was him trying to find a polite way to ask if all three of us were involved," Billy said.

"To be honest?" Tommy shrugged. "I really was." That got a laugh out of everyone.

"So if you see Billy randomly wander up to Adam or Adam's girlfriend and walk away with the toddler, it's just his daughter," Rocky said. "And, full disclosure, my wife and I adopted, so she'll be bringing Sky with her."

"I think they're here," Kim said, peering out the windows of the Cyberspace. "At least, an SUV just pulled up and several people got out."

Billy and Tommy walked over to the door. "Yeah, that's the others," Tommy said, opening the door for them.

"Who are the others?" Kim asked.

"Besides, Rocky's wife Gata, their son Sky, and Adam's girlfriend Jodi, and our daughter Ellie, there's also Wes Collins and Eric Myers," Billy said. "And Hayley Ziktor, Tommy's girlfriend."

"We kept it small, mostly to the Angel Grove group and the SPD group, and a few other rangers we've worked with over the years. Which is where Eric and Wes come in," Rocky said, heading toward the door.

"Eric is another person I dated, and Wes is his soul mate. For those playing the home game," Billy added, "Wes and Eric are both rangers. Wes is Time Force Red, and Eric the Quantum Ranger, both from Silver Hills before I dragged them into SPD with us."

"You dated all these people and you're all still friends?" Trini asked with a smile.

"Yep," Billy said. The door opened and Hayley came in first, looking around as Tommy pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Anyone throw anything?" she asked.

"The night is still young," Tommy said. She gave him a look that clearly said she wasn't amused as she entered. Gata, in her human appearance, entered behind them, Sky in her arms. Rocky, true to what Adam had said, headed for his wife, kissing her and taking their son from her arms. Adam and Billy had greeted Jodi, Billy taking Ellie and Adam kissing Jodi. Wes and Eric were the last in, closing the door behind them.

"Jason's under an hour away," Eric said, ruffling Ellie's hair, getting a giggle from her. He looked up at the group. "Your Ranger teams?"

"Hayley knows," Tommy said as some of their friends looked shocked. "So do Gata and Jodi."

"Hayley was Tommy's ranger tech for the team here in Reefside, when Tommy was the Black ranger," Adam said.

Kim leveled a look at Tommy. "You just can't stay away, can you?"

"Not entirely his fault," Hayley said. "But he wasn't exactly objecting."

"I wasn't about to let Mesogog get his hands on ranger powers," Tommy protested.

Another tap at the door prevented anyone from responding. Tommy went to open the door, letting in an entire gaggle of people in red, plus a few in other colors.

"Ok," Tommy said once everyone was in the room. "Just so everyone knows, everyone at the party, including Jason and Bridge when they get here, is either a former ranger, current ranger for those who still have active morphers, someone who knows about rangers, or the child of rangers. Up to you if you reveal which one of those you are, but we all know the secret."

"We all know what you are, Mister Green White Red Black Ranger," Eric called out, to the amusement of everyone present.

"Thank you, Quantum Ranger," Tommy retorted. Eric just smiled, holding up his left arm, morpher visible.

"Shouldn't someone be making sure that the cars out front are moved so Jason doesn't suspect anything?" Billy asked, bouncing Ellie.

Several people headed for the door to move cars. Aisha came over to Billy. "I'm guessing this is Ellie?"

"Yes. Ellie, say hello to your Aunt Aisha." 

Ellie regarded Aisha for a long moment, her finger in her mouth, before she reached out for Aisha with both hands. Aisha took her, blinking, settling her on her hip. "Hi, Ellie," she said. "You are your father's daughter, aren't you?"

"Daddy!" Ellie said, nodding.

"So what does she call Adam?" Aisha asked.

"Papa!" Ellie exclaimed as Adam came up with Jodi. "Mama!"

"Hey Ellie, are you having fun with Aunt Aisha?" Adam asked, getting an enthusiastic nod in return. Rocky was already Uncle Rocky, and Jason was Uncle Jason, so Adam and Billy, and Jodi, felt that any ranger they'd served with, or hung out with a lot, would just be aunt or uncle.

A piercing whistle rent the air, and they all looked over to see Kim standing next to Tommy, her fingers in her mouth. "It's Jason," Tommy said, holding up his cell phone. They all went quiet as he answered the call. "Hey Jase. Yeah, no problem. Why don't you meet me at the Cyberspace, Hayley needs me to stop by there and pick something up for her. We can just park there and walk to the restaurant. Great, see you in twenty." He hung up. "Time to get ready, people."

The next twenty minutes saw them all getting everything out for the party, and hiding everyone in dark places, pulling the shades to make sure Jason wouldn't suspect anything. Tommy left about five minutes before Jason was due, to take his Jeep and travel around the block to pull back in just as Jason did. Billy made sure he wasn't broadcasting through the grid, since it would ruin the surprise. He was supposedly in Mariner Bay trying to recruit Ryan Mitchell into SPD, missing Jason's birthday. He'd acted ticked when he'd left that morning. Jason had reassured him that he was okay with it, and they'd celebrate as a family when Billy got home. Ryan, of course, was in on the secret, and Billy had seen him come in with Carter and Dana. Ryan really had no interest in joining SPD, but he did stop in every once in a while to let Billy try to recruit him. It was a friendly game between them, one both men enjoyed.

Car headlights flashed through the windows, then another set. They all went silent as they heard Jason and Tommy talking. "Thanks for meeting me here," Tommy said.

"No problem, bro. Just glad we could make it. Bridge has been fussy all day. Think he's missing Billy."

"Probably not the only one, huh?" Tommy asked as they neared the door.

"Busted," Jason said amiably as Tommy unlocked the door. Tommy came in first, then Jason and Bridge followed. When the door shut behind them, Hayley flipped the light switch on.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Jason's jaw dropped, and he blinked at everyone. Bridge, in his arms, stared wide eyed at all of them. Tommy grinned as he locked the door behind him, putting up the 'Closed for Private Event' sign.

"Happy Birthday, Jason," Billy said, coming forward and pressing a kiss to his soul mate's cheek. "And Happy Birthday, Bridge and Tommy."

"Oh my god," Jason said, looking over everyone who was there, his eyes lingering on their first team. "I'm not dreaming?" he asked, looking at Billy.

"Not at all," Billy said with a grin. "Trini, Zack, Kim, convince him." Billy took Bridge from Jason as their three friends came over to hug him hard. 

Bridge hugged Billy. "Birfday!"

"Yep, it's your birthday, and your dad's," Billy said, smiling.

Out of the crowd of people surrounding Jason, Kim emerged, coming over to Billy with a smiled on her face. "Hey, Billy," she said. "Who's this?"

"This is Bridge, Jason's son. Bridge, this is your Aunt Kimberly."

"Hi Bridge," Kimberly said with a smile.

"Hi," Bridge said, leaning against Billy in a fit of shyness.

"He's not used to large groups," Billy said, glancing down at Bridge's hands to make sure his gloves were in place. "He's sensitive to emotions, and this is a highly emotional gathering."

"That's why you wanted to have your reveal be first, so he wasn't here."

"It wouldn't be fair to him, especially considering the emotions in the room at the time," Billy said, kissing Bridge's temple. "You okay, Bridgekin?"

Bridge nodded.

"Billy," Kimberly started, "before Muranthias, and the Turbo rangers, Jason and I had been talking. He mentioned that you had seemed... unhappy, in the Power Chamber, even before you went to Aquitar. And I bet you were facing something similar to what I was. Being forgotten, like you weren't really there. Zack said he felt the same way after leaving for the Peace Conference, and I know I felt the same way after leaving for Florida. That's why you didn't tell anyone that you were back, was it? Easier to go on with your life and not have to worry that people wouldn't remember you."

"Yeah, that was pretty much how I was feeling," Billy said. "Maybe it was selfish of me, but I had to just..."

"Lock away that part of your life and move on with just being you, not being you the former power ranger?" Kim asked knowingly.

Nodding, Billy gave her a smile. "Maybe I should have tracked you down at least," he said. "Though I'd heard rumors of a Canadian escape."

"Oh, trust me, I thought about it," she said with a grin. "But before I could actually do anything, I was at a charity event and ran into Zack. Complaining about the drinks served there turned into drinks out the next night, then dinner and dancing, then dating, and, well, next thing I know, it's been a year and he's on one knee with a ring. And I do not regret saying yes for a moment," she said.

"Good to hear. I'm glad you two are happy," he said. 

"Like you and Jason?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's not perfect, and no relationship is, I know from experience, but..." Billy looked up to find Jason, seeing his soul mate across the room, talking with Wes and Carter and Aisha. "I know it's right." He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as Jason laughed at something Aisha had said.

"You have got it bad, and it's a good look for you," Kim laughed, hugging him and Bridge. "God, I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too, Kim," Billy said, putting an arm around her, hugging her and Bridge. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my friend MJ for helping me with the religious aspects of this chapter.


	28. Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Grid is breached, Adam is called in to help the current team.
> 
> And, yes, still AU anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, major spoilers for "Once a Ranger" from Operation Overdrive.

**Newtech City, July 2007**

Adam looked up just as Billy frowned, swaying a bit in his chair. Next to him, Jason was doing the same thing. They reached out for each other, hands clutching as their eyes rolled back in their heads and they collapsed to the floor of the briefing room.

"Billy! Jason!" Adam cried out, hurrying toward them, checking their pulses. He hit the button on his SPD communicator. "This is Lt. Park, I need medical to the briefing room now."

The doors opened immediately, and Cruger and Kat hurried in, Rocky following them. "What happened?" Cruger asked. 

"I don't know, they collapsed at the same time," Adam said. "Neither of them said anything before it happened."

Rocky was kneeling next to Jason. "They seem okay, but where's medical?"

"Here," Gata said, following in the team. "I think I may know what happened," she said, reaching for Rocky.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked.

"A few minutes ago, there was a massive surge of energy through the morphin' grid. Not a good surge, either," she said. "I don't know what this was, but it isn't good at all."

They followed the medical team down to the infirmary, standing back as the doctors and nurses worked on Jason and Billy. Jodi joined them, having been alerted by Gata. "Any news?"

"Nothing yet," Gata replied. 

Adam tuned out the rest of their discussion, feeling something tugging at him mentally. He closed his eyes to try to find it. The feeling was similar to when Billy and Rocky had been kidnapped, and Billy had been sending messages through the morphin' grid to Adam, via his morpher. But this felt just a little different, the color felt different. It wasn't black... it was green.

Opening his eyes, Adam found himself in a multicolored world, gasping as he saw Jason and Billy standing near what looked like a breach in the walls, arms outstretched to hold it closed.

"Adam," Billy said. "There's been a breach in Earth's connection to the morphin' grid. The Overdrive rangers, their powers.... they lost their connection to the grid."

"We can hold this end, but someone needs to fix the physical connection," Jason told him. "If they don't fix their connection, Earth could lose its connection entirely from the breach."

"Ok, I'll get them on that," Adam said.

"You'll have to do it from San Angeles, from their actual connection." Billy winced as a beam of silver ran into him, trying to get out. "You'll have the chance, the Sentinel Knight is seeking out veteran rangers to help protect Earth until the powers are back online. He'll come for you, as the black ranger."

"You didn't call me on my black ranger powers, though," Adam said.

"Green volunteered first." Billy shrugged as tendrils of green and black twisted around Adam. "I think it felt jealous that I used black last time."

"Adam," Jason said, wincing. "The red ranger that's being recruited... I can feel him through the grid, through my connection."

Adam nodded, knowing that Jason was holding a connection to the red master ranger powers, even if he wasn't yet acting as the temporary red master ranger.

"He's from the future, and he's not used to being red..." Jason swallowed. "It's Bridge."

"Your Bridge?" Adam blinked. Jason knew his son was going to be a red ranger?

"Yeah, our Bridge," Jason replied. "He'll need help guiding the team."

"I'll help him." Why wouldn't he? That was his nephew, after all.

"Thanks, Adam. Now go, the Sentinel Knight is coming. Tell the others we're fine, and we'll be in here until it's fixed."

Nodding, Adam found himself back in the infirmary, Jodi calling his name anxiously, her hands on his face. "Adam?"

"I'm back," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. "Sorry, Billy and Jason pulled me into the grid to talk to me."

"What's happening?" Cruger asked.

"There's been a breach in the morphin' grid, cutting off the connection for the Overdrive rangers. Billy and Jason are holding the breach from their portion of the grid, to keep Earth's connection stable, but someone needs to fix the actual physical breach in San Angeles."

"We'll need to get in touch with Andrew Hartford, then," Rocky said, interrupting whatever Cruger was planning on saying. Adam cringed inside. Cruger didn't know that Billy was the Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth, but he was probably about to find out.

"No need," a new voice said, and they all turned to see a glowing cloud of a strange knight standing in front of them. "I am the Sentinel Knight, protector of the Corona Aurora, and I have need of your assistance, Adam Park, Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger."

"What kind of assistance?" Cruger asked, stepping forward.

"The Overdrive rangers have indeed lost their connection to the morphin' grid," the Sentinel Knight said. "Thrax and his alliance are still a threat, and rangers are needed to defend the Earth and the corona aurora."

"Thrax?"

Sentinel Knight turned to Rocky. "Son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Time runs short. The Overdrive rangers are still trying to defend the Earth without their powers. Adam Park, will you join me?"

Adam turned to Jodi. "I have to," he said simply.

"I know. Go, save the world, and make sure you come back home to us," she ordered. "And if you talk to Billy or Jason again, let them know I have Bridge. He won't be alone."

Adam leaned in and kissed his girlfriend. "Will do."

He looked up at the Sentinel Knight and nodded. "I'll come."

"Good luck, Lieutenant," Cruger said. 

Rocky smiled at Adam. "May the Power protect you, man."

"Keep Jason and Billy safe till we get this worked out," Adam told his best friend before he was transported to a field where four other people waited, none of them morphed. The young man in the red SPD uniform looked startled at Adam's appearance. Adam smiled back at him. That had to be Bridge, an older Bridge, but still Bridge. 

"Bridge Carson, SPD Red, Adam Park, Mighty Morphin' Black, Kira Ford, Dino Yellow, Tori Hanson, Ninja Blue, and Xander Bly, Mystic Green, I have brought you here to act as defenders of the Earth until the current team is able to take up their duties again. Will you help?"

Adam looked around at the team. They'd all waved when their names were said, but the colors would have given them away. Thankfully, Adam had been in civilian clothing that day, as he'd been off duty before being called in for a last minute meeting. Otherwise, his uniform being so similar to Bridge's would have caused questions. "I'm in," Adam said. "Once a Ranger Always a Ranger, as my team would say."

"My mentor would say the same," Kira said, and Adam realized she was one of Tommy's kids from Reefside.

"I'm, um, not really a ranger yet in this time period," Bridge said, "I'm actually from the future, but if I don't help out here, then we might not survive so I can become a ranger so... Yes, I'll help."

"I'm always game to stop evil," Tori added.

"Same here," Xander said.

"The Overdrive rangers are in trouble, just over that hill at Stonehenge," the Knight said. "Now is the time." He disappeared, and they all turned to Bridge, instinctively looking to the red ranger to call the morph.

Bridge blinked at them, then glanced at Adam. "You've got the most experience," he said.

Adam nodded, reaching behind him for his morpher. "You got it," he said. "It's morphin time." He held out his morpher and hit the button, the morph going fast. He watched the rest of them morph, their calls different, based on their powers, but still. They were his team.

"Let's go save the world," Adam said, and the five of them rushed into battle.

* * *

"... and I don't really know how much I should tell you because of the timelines and knowing the future might mean that it changes, and if it changes, then I might not be here or a ranger to come back here to help out and that would be bad, and really, I'm not even sure that the Sentinel Knight should have told you my name..." Bridge trailed off and Adam watched as the Overdrive rangers and the veteran rangers stared at him, clearly not sure what to make of him. Bridge kind of hunched in on himself, and Adam sighed.

"It's okay, Bridge," he said. "I knew you were being recruited as the red ranger for this. So did your dads."

Everyone turned to Adam. "They did?" Bridge asked.

"His _dads_?" asked Mack.

"They were in contact with the Master Ranger for Earth, who is holding the morphin' grid together until we can get the connection restored for the Overdrive rangers." He looked at Bridge, who gave him a smile. Clearly, he knew that hiding Billy and Jason's work as Master Rangers, even if Jason's was only temporary, was the policy.

"I'm actually 5 years old in this time period, and Adam is, well, technically my uncle, since he and my dads were ranger teammates, just at different times. And yes, two dads," Bridge looked at all of them.

"Tell me Dr. O isn't one of them, because then I'd have to kick his butt for not telling us he had a kid," Kira said.

Bridge blinked at her. "Uncle Tommy? No, my dads were the original red and blue Mighty Morphin' rangers."

"So you're a ranger legacy, mate," Xander said. "Child of rangers."

"I guess?" Bridge shrugged. "I mean, I wasn't chosen as a ranger because of them, and sometimes I know Dad regrets that I became a ranger, but Dad says they were warned by the Red Master Ranger and she would know."

"Most dads would worry about their children becoming rangers," Andrew Hartford said, looking at Mack. "I'm just glad I know my son is, instead of worrying about what he's up to, running off at all hours."

"Well, if I don't call them when I get back, they will find me, and considering they both work for SPD, well, that's not that hard for them to do." Bridge shrugged.

"You'd better call me, too," Adam said.

Bridge nodded.

"Well, why don't I show you around, so you know where everything is," Hartford said, looking at the older rangers.

Before anyone could respond, the Sentinel Knight appeared, telling them that he had chosen the veteran team to become the new team of Power Rangers. That had an effect on the Overdrive team. They were clearly not happy with the idea. When the Knight disappeared, Adam shook his head. "We're only here until you get your powers back."

"If we get them back," Ronny, the yellow ranger, said bitterly.

"You will," Adam said. "Trust me, the Master Ranger for Earth isn't going to let the grid be down for long."

"He really isn't," Bridge agreed. "I've met him, he has definite ideas on rangers and powers and problems in the grid make him cranky, as others have put it."

"I think we need to talk about this Master Ranger," Hartford said. "After the tour?"

"Sounds like a plan," Adam said with a nod.

* * *

"So, mate, you're here and in the future at the same time?" Xander asked.

Adam stopped just outside the room where all the other rangers, the veterans and the Overdrive team, were hanging out. He'd been helping Andrew down in the lab, putting the Overdrive morphers back together while Alpha was working on the morphin' grid. Andrew had sent him back upstairs after a while when Adam kept yawning. He'd had to pass the main room on his way back to the bedrooms, and it was nice of Andrew to arrange for them to stay in his house.

"Well, actually, at this point, I'm here twice and also in the future. I'm here as a five year old and here as a twenty three year old and I'm in the future because I exist in the eighteen years between today and the day that I left to come back to here." 

Adam chuckled as he entered the room. "He's right," he told the others. 

"You understood that?" Mack asked.

"I went to high school with his dads, and trust me, Bridge is not nearly as bad as Billy was."

Bridge grinned at him. "Dad says that Dad has toned it down a lot since then."

"He has. I had to translate for him a lot in high school. And even then, I was sometimes still lost." He sat on the edge of the couch and ruffled Bridge's hair, earning him a scowl as Bridge tried to smooth his hair and balance his plate. "Really, toast? Still?"

"It's buttery," Bridge said, with a wiggle of his fingers.

"Oh, so the toast isn't new?" Kira asked.

"Nope, it's apparently all Bridge, no matter when he is."

"Just for that, you don't get any," Bridge said with a grin.

"Okay, I have a question, since the two of you are here," Tori said.

Adam looked over at the blue ranger. "What's up?"

"What is this Master Ranger of Earth thing? I thought Cam and Sensei had made our morphers, not some unknown person."

"Yeah, and Mr. Hartford made ours," Rose said.

Bridge and Adam looked at each other. "It's complicated," Adam finally said, "but from what I've been told, the Master Ranger of Earth can time travel through the grid, and he's always around at some point when morphers are being made, so they can be connected to the grid. So he could have helped Cam and Sensei, or at least been nearby while they were working on it."

"What does he look like?" Xander asked. "Because ours involve magic, and I can't see Udonna or the Mystic Mother letting someone unknown be involved."

"Um, actually," Bridge said. "He did work with the Mystic Mother to create them. He, ah, told Dad about it one time, when they were working together. Because, um, well, apparently, the Master Ranger, and my Dads, knew the Mystic Mother before she was the Mystic Mother?"

"Who was she before she was the Mystic Mother?" Kira asked.

"Um," Bridge glanced at Adam. "You knew her, too."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "I did? I don't recall meeting a lot of magic users."

"You wouldn't have been on good terms with this particular sorceress? I think she, um, tried to kill you a lot."

Adam blinked. Then blinked again. That.... "No. No way."

"Probably?"

"What, Adam?" Tori asked.

"There is no way that the Mystic Mother, the, what, epitome of all good magic?" he asked, looking at Xander.

"Yeah, that's her."

"There is no way that she used to be Rita Repulsa!"

"Holy..." Kira breathed. "You mean the one that turned Dr. O into the evil green ranger?"

"Yeah, that's Rita. You are not going to convince me that she is the Mystic Mother."

"Huh. Might have to have ask Udonna next time she, Leanbow, and Nick blow through town," Xander said.

"I don't want to know the answer," Adam said. He looked down at Bridge. "The Master Ranger really thinks this?"

Bridge shrugged. "That's what I heard. You could ask... well, oh. I don't know if that conversation has happened yet."

"Right," Adam said, rubbing his forehead.

"Anyway, surely, Adam, you've got some good stories on Bridge here," Xander said.

"While I do," Adam said, "the problem is that Bridge probably has more on me, and I don't think I want my stepdaughter's stepbrother getting revenge on me."

The others all blinked at them - except Kira, he noticed. "Your stepdaughter's stepbrother?" Ronnie finally asked.

"Family tree time?" Bridge asked Adam.

"Yeah, family tree time."

"Wait, I think I know some of this. Dr. O was trying to figure it out while Hayley was laughing at him." Kira grinned. "So, one of Bridge's dads used to date Adam's girlfriend, and they had a baby together. Bridge was adopted by the other dad, and so yes, Bridge and Ellie are stepbrother and stepsister."

"Your girlfriend used to date one of Bridge's dads?"

Adam shrugged. "He met her first. Hey, if she had to date someone before me, Billy is better than, well, anyone else."

"Yeah, dad's pretty cool. And so is dad."

"You call them both dad? How do they tell it apart?" Will sounded amused.

"They're used to it," Bridge said.

"For the record, Ellie has different names for me and Billy. And Jason is Uncle Jason."

"Man, your family is weird," Will said to Bridge.

"Eh, normal is just a setting on the dishwasher," Bridge said, biting into his toast.

"You have been hanging around Conner too much," Kira said with a blink.

Bridge just grinned. Adam ruffled his hair again. He was going to miss this older Bridge. But on the other hand, he couldn't wait to see Bridge grow up into this ranger he was proud to call teammate.

* * *

"They're back!"

Adam smiled into the phone. "I figured they might be, since Alpha finally fixed the grid, the Overdrive Rangers got their powers back, and we destroyed Thrax." He glanced over at the other rangers, who were sprawled around the main room, chattering tiredly with each other. The Overdrive rangers were smiling, clearly pleased to have their powers back. Adam didn't blame them.

"So you're coming home soon?" Jodi asked. "Ellie has been wondering where you were. Bridge has been fussing to go home, so once the docs release Billy and Jason, he's going home with them. And I want my man back, too."

"I'll be home soon, I promise," Adam said. "Just a few things to clear up here."

"You better be. I love you."

"Love you too," he said, ending the call.

"Jodi?" Bridge asked, popping up next to Adam.

"Yep," Adam replied. "You heading home soon?"

"Yep." He licked butter off his gloves. "My team needs me back."

"Well, good luck with whoever you're fighting," Adam said, holding out his hand. Bridge looked at it, then launched himself against Adam, hugging him. Laughing, Adam hugged him back. "Yeah, I'll miss you too, kiddo," he said. "Even though I will be seeing you when I get back to Newtech."

"Yeah," Bridge said softly. "Adam..." 

"Yeah?"

"Remind Billy that the Power... it knows its wielders. Red and blue especially will heal their wielder together."

Adam blinked down at Bridge, who was burying his face in Adam's chest. "I'll remind him," he said softly. Red and blue together... was something going to happen to Rocky? He wanted to ask Bridge more, but he was afraid to know too much.

Bridge nodded against Adam's chest, then pulled away as the Sentinel Knight appeared in the room. "Bridge Carson," he said.

"I know, it's time." Bridge hugged everyone else, then grinned at Adam.

"See you in a few minutes!" he said.

"Not if I see you first," Adam couldn't resist saying. Then the Sentinel Knight and Bridge disappeared.

* * *

Jodi and Ellie were waiting for him in the SPD briefing room, along with Cruger, Rocky, Gata, Billy, Jason, and Bridge. Bridge was clinging to both his dads, and Adam had to smile at that, seeing this younger version of the man he'd called teammate.

"Welcome back, Lieutenant," Cruger said. "I'm guessing everything turned out well?"

"Yes, sir," Adam replied. "With the help of Alpha 6," he said, putting a hand on the robot's shoulder, "we got the grid stabilized and the Overdrive rangers back in business." Alpha looked down and shuffled his feet.

"Thanks for your help, Alpha," Billy said, reaching out to pat the robot. "We really appreciate it."

"It was nothing," Alpha said.

"Going into the morphin' grid to fix the breach is not 'nothing'," Jason said.

"I agree with Captain Scott," Cruger said. "And, if you would like, there is always a place here for you at SPD, Alpha 6."

"Oh, um, I'll have to think about it?"

"Take your time," Cruger replied. "But I am glad to have you back, Lt. Park. Your friends were very worried about you."

"Tommy called just before you got back," Rocky said with a grin, "annoyed that you had corrupted his yellow ranger."

"Corrupted?" Adam asked, sitting down and taking Ellie when she reached for him. He pressed a kiss to Jodi's cheek. "Kira is a heck of a ranger, how was I corrupting her?"

"Well, he said something about telling stories about his ranger days?"

"That's not corrupting, that's just being a good teammate," Jason said with a grin.

"I agree," Adam said. He reached out to ruffle Bridge's hair, getting a look. "All of my teammates were good teammates," he added, looking up at Billy and Jason, who smiled back at him.

"Well, a full debriefing can wait until the morning," Cruger said. "I think we have a few families that need to be together tonight."

"Thank you, sir," Jason replied, picking up Bridge and standing. The rest followed. Adam wrapped his arm around Jodi's shoulders, holding Ellie to him with the other arm.

"We have quarters available for you, Alpha 6, if you would like to stay here," Cruger said.

"Oh, um, thank you." 

"Then if you'll follow me?"

"It's okay, Alpha," Adam said. "Commander Cruger is trustworthy."

"Or you can come stay with us," Rocky offered. "We've got room. Though my son Sky might try to examine you."

Alpha looked a little overwhelmed by the choices. "Um. I think... I will stay here," he finally said. "If that's okay?"

"It's perfectly okay," Adam said. "I'll stop by and see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Adam!"

Alpha followed Cruger out, and the rest headed for the front of SPD. "Adam, thanks for everything," Billy said.

"Anytime," he told them. "It was fun, getting to meet rangers I hadn't met before. Kira is a trip, as is Tori. Xander was interesting. And," he hesitated. "I was proud to call the red my teammate," he finally said, glancing at Bridge.

Jason and Billy smiled, Jason hugging his son. "Glad to hear it," he said. They headed for their car and home.

"The red? He doesn't get a name?" Rocky asked.

Adam turned to them. "The red from SPD in the future," he said softly, "is the son of the first Earth red ranger." He watched as everyone's eyes widened, and they turned to look after Jason, Billy, and Bridge.

"Wow," Rocky said.

"Yeah, and that's about all I can say. I don't want to corrupt timelines," he said.

"Understandable," Gata replied. "But I think Jason and Billy appreciate hearing that. I know I would about Sky."

"The red had nothing but good things to say about the red ranger before him," Adam said with a grin. More than good, as it sounded like Bridge and Sky were involved, but he wasn't telling anyone that.

Rocky's eyes widened. "Huh," he said. "I figured a blue, given he keeps wearing that color."

"SPD promotes up colors," Gata reminded him. "So red is possible. But we cannot influence him, Rocky. He needs to find his own path."

"I know," Rocky said, waving at Jodi and Adam as he and his wife headed for their car. "It's just nice to hear, you know?"

_Remind Billy that the Power... it knows its wielders. Red and blue especially will heal their wielder together._

God, he hoped what he suspected Bridge had been trying to tell him was wrong.

"Adam?" Jodi asked softly.

"Sorry, just thinking," he said, looking down at his girlfriend. One of these days, they'd actually make it permanent, but neither of them were in a hurry. 

"Let's go home," Jodi said. "Ellie and I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he said, hugging his family to him. "Next time, you can take the morpher and save the world."

"Not a chance," Jodi said. "That's Rocky's job next time."

"If Gata lets him," Adam said with a smile.

"There is that."


	29. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Conner is crying on the floor with laughter, and I'm starting to think Tommy is right, you and I would take over the world together. This is perfect, and he will never live it down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for "Things Not Said" in Operation Overdrive.
> 
> And, yep, AU.

**Newtech City, September, 2007**

"What's morphin' like?" one of the students in the demonstration room asked. Billy smiled at the young woman, even as some of her classmates scoffed at her. She hunched her shoulders against the jeers.

"Well, I'm told it feels differently for everyone, and not everyone can handle the morph," Billy replied. As the Head Ranger, he was responsible for handling the demonstration portion of the tours they gave to high school and other students. Today was the group from Reefside High, with Tommy in the back, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the students. He and Principal Randall were chaperoning the students. Most were cowed by Principal Randall's glare, but a few were unrepentant. "I've never had a problem with it, when testing morphers."

"You're a ranger?" one of the jocks asked, clearly disbelieving.

"I'm not an active ranger for SPD, but I do test every morpher before I will put it in to the hands of a ranger candidate," Billy replied, skating around the truth a bit. As the Grand Master Ranger for Earth, he knew each morpher would work, even if he couldn't actually use them to morph. "Like these," he said, gesturing to the two demonstration morphers on the table in front of him. "I have personally tested both." He had, though it wasn't fun sometimes. "People's lives can depend on their morphers, ladies and gentlemen. Therefore, I have to ensure they can rely on them."

"Maybe Jenna should test one," another jock said. "She'd make a good pink," he added with a sneer. The girl from before, who was dressed all in black, looked at the ground. 

"Evan," Tommy said with a warning note in his voice.

"These are demonstration morphers, to show someone what it is like to morph," Billy replied. "So if she would like to test one, she is welcome to." He glanced at Tommy, nodding at the question in the former ranger's eyes. It wouldn't turn Jenna into a ranger, and it was safe.

Jenna straightened, stepping forward. "I'd like to," she said, tossing a challenging glance at Evan. 

Billy smiled at her. "Anyone else?" he asked, also looking at Evan. The man didn't step forward, even though his friends were egging him on. It was clear that he wanted to put Jenna on the spot, and she was looking like she might back out.

"Can I try?" Tommy asked. All the students turned to him, and he shrugged. "After growing up in Angel Grove with rangers, and then teaching in Reefside when the rangers were active a few years back, figure I might see what it's like."

Oh, this was too good an opportunity to pass up, Billy thought. He nodded at Tommy. "I don't see why not," he said, even as he was sending a mental message to Jason to get someone to record what was going on in the room for later. He felt Jason's response, tinged with curiosity. Billy didn't reply, though, handing Jenna one of the morphers and Tommy the other.

"Okay, to activate, press the top button there, and say 'SPD Emergency!'" These didn't require the elaborate gestures that the real ones did. They only gave the person the suit assigned to the color of the morpher, something not evident from the morpher itself. No powers were bestowed, which was why Billy could use them.

"Why 'SPD Emergency'?" Jenna asked.

"That was decided by our current red ranger, and I don't know why he did," Billy said.

"Okay," she said, glancing at Tommy. She held the morpher out, pressing the button. "SPD Emergency!" she called out. There was a brief flash, and Jenna stood before them in the uniform of the next team of rangers they were developing. The red ranger uniform. "Whoa," she said softly, looking down at herself.

"Hey, girls can't be red!" Evan said.

"Why not?" Billy asked, staring at him. "We've had women as blue rangers and men as yellow rangers. Why not a woman as a red ranger or a man as a pink ranger?" He caught the way Principal Randall's eyes widened, and knew she'd twigged to what Billy was doing.

Jenna had taken the helmet off, standing there in the suit, looking a lot more confident than she had. Billy made a note to get her information, maybe keep an eye on her as a potential ranger. "Try it, Dr. O," she said. "It's pretty awesome!"

"Okay," Tommy said, holding out the morpher and pressing the button. "SPD Emergency!" There was the same brief flash, and then the pink SPD ranger stood in front of them, skirt and all. Tommy looked down at himself, going still as he realized what he was wearing.

The entire class of students began laughing, and Billy could not wipe the smile off his face. Tommy took the helmet off, glancing back at Billy with an unimpressed look before turning to the class. "As Dr. Cranston said, why not a woman as a red ranger or a man as a pink ranger? They're just colors."

"The color does suit you, Dr. Oliver," Principal Randall said blandly. Tommy glared at her, and Jenna stifled a giggle.

"To de-morph, just hit the button again and say 'power down'," Billy told them. Tommy quickly demorphed, but Jenna hesitated. Billy leaned in. "If you like, I can give you information on our ranger program, something to work toward after high school," he said softly.

She turned to him, smiling. "Thanks," she said. She held out the morpher and powered down, but the confident pose didn't leave her as she followed her classmates to the next stop on the SPD tour.

"I'd be upset," Tommy said, "but Jenna needed that. They pick on her all the time."

"I know what that's like. She'll probably make a good ranger," he said. "And face it, I couldn't resist."

"Hayley will never let me live this down if she hears of it," Tommy said as he headed to follow the class.

"Don't worry," Billy said softly as Tommy was out of earshot. "She definitely will."

His phone buzzed, and he pulled it out to look at the text. It was from Jason. _Hayley already has. Everyone who was at my 30th has the video. Eric and Justin got the first copies._

Billy grinned. _I knew there was a reason I loved you_ he texted back.

His phone buzzed again with another text. Eric, this time. _If you weren't with Jason and I wasn't with Wes, I would kiss you._

 _You asked, I eventually delivered,_ Billy responded.

Justin texted in a moment later with _FINALLY!!!!!!!!!_ , followed by Hayley's _Conner is crying on the floor with laughter, and I'm starting to think Tommy is right, you and I would take over the world together. This is perfect, and he will never live it down. I sent this to Cam as well. >:)_

More texts came in as he cleaned up the demonstration room. He waited until he was back in his office to check them. 

Kim: _It's about time he was pink!_

Kat: _Yes! He even has the skirt!_

Zack: _He is so going to kill you two for sending that out!_

Trini: _You are both evil and I love you for it._

Aisha: _That was beautiful!_

Rocky: _LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Adam: _Yes. Perfect._

Carter: _Dana is dying of laughter. That is brilliant!_

Adam, again: _Sent it to Kira, she shared with Ethan and Trent and they're all in awe of you now. Tommy will never live this down._

Tanya: _BRB Dying of laughter. Any way to make it stick? He'd look great in pink tank tops!_

The door to his office opened, and he grinned to see Jason standing there. "Tommy is so going to kill us," Jason said with a matching grin as he locked the door behind him.

"He really is," Billy replied. "Our teammates, and others, have been blowing up my phone."

"Mine as well. Justin made sure the Space rangers got it, too. I hear Andros wasn't sure what do when TJ collapsed from laughter. And Zhane and Karone sent it to the Galaxy rangers, so we're just waiting to hear from them." He pulled Billy into a hug. Billy didn't complain.

"Eric would have forwarded it to Taylor, so Wild Force knows," Billy said. "So, pretty much anyone who knows Tommy has now seen him as a pink ranger. Check one thing off my bucket list."

"He's still going to kill us."

"Nah, he wouldn't do that to Bridge. And killing me leaves Earth without a Grand Master Ranger." Billy looked up at his soul mate. "And Hayley won't let him kill us, either."

"Good point," Jason said, smiling at his lover.

Billy's phone chimed again. He lifted it up, laughing as he saw the text. He turned it so Jason could see it.

Tommy: _I hate you all._

* * *

Adam frowned at the number on his cell phone. San Angeles area code, though he didn't recognize the number. "Adam Park."

"Mister Park, this is Spencer, the Hartford's butler," a British voice said.

Adam blinked. "Spencer, how are you?"

"I am well, but, I'm afraid we may need your assistance again."

"Something happen to the rangers?" The grid hadn't gone down again; someone would have announced that.

"Not precisely," Spencer said. "It's, well, a little hard to explain. But Master Mack... well, I'm afraid he discovered the one secret that we had hoped he wouldn't. He's not quite human."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Not quite human?" That still left a lot of options - alien, half alien, magic.

"Mr. Hartford wanted a child, but, well, he wasn't the most patient of men and he's never had much luck with women. So he... built a son."

"Mack's an android?" He was not expecting that. He'd been working with SPD too long when 'alien' was a normal response.

"Yes, and he recently discovered that fact. Which means he has been questioning his entire life to this point, including whether he's worthy of being the red ranger. And I had hoped, well, you mentioned the Master Ranger for Earth, and how he helped make morphers for those who would receive them. I don't know if he knew that Master Mack was an android, but... I was hoping..."

"That the Master Ranger might be able to reassure Mack that android or not, he was meant to be a ranger?"

"Precisely." Spencer sounded relieved that Adam understood the issue.

Adam sighed. "I make no promises, but I will see what I can do." The Overdrive team didn't need this. Their opponents were still active, and if their red was doubting himself... that was disastrous.

"Thank you, Mister Park."

"You're welcome, Spencer. I'll be in touch."

They hung up and Adam went in search of Billy. He found SPD's Head Ranger in his office, frowning at his computer. "Problems?" Adam asked.

"Trying to figure out why Rocky says he needs something that I can't figure out what it's for," he said. Shaking his head, he turned to Adam. "What's up?"

"I just got a call from Andrew Hartford's butler, asking for the help of the Master Ranger of Earth."

"Is there a problem with the grid?" Billy asked, frowning.

"No, but apparently, Mack Hartford, their red, is an android, and just discovered that."

"Ah." Billy didn't look surprised. "He doubting his place as the red ranger?"

"Yes, and Spencer was hoping the Master Ranger might be able to reassure him."

"I think that can be arranged," Billy said. "You'll need to go to San Angeles to coordinate things from that end."

"You don't sound surprised that Mack Hartford is an android."

"Andrew Hartford is good, but not as good as I am, and Mack's records are very spotty past about two years ago," Billy said with a shrug. "And, well, I think the Master Ranger suspected, but didn't feel it mattered."

Right. Of course Billy would have felt that the red ranger was an android. Which meant Billy had made a morpher for him anyway. Something Mack definitely needed to hear. "I can be in San Angeles in a few hours. I'll text you when we're ready?"

"I'll let the Master Ranger know," Billy said, keeping up the fiction that he wasn't the Master Ranger, as most of SPD did not know that he was.

"Thanks, Billy."

"Any time, Adam."

* * *

Spencer smiled when he saw Adam on the other side of the Hartford's door. "Master Park," he said. "I did not expect to see you in person." He stepped back to let Adam in. 

"I know, but I was able to get in touch with the Master Ranger, and he said he thinks he can help, but he needed me to come down to San Angeles to coordinate matters."

"He is willing to help?" Spencer looked hopeful. 

"He is. I think he wasn't as unaware of the issue as others were."

"I wondered."

"Hey Adam!" Ronny said, coming into the living room with Dax, Rose, Will, and Tyzonn. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hey guys. I didn't expect to be here, but I'm on a mission for the Master Ranger of Earth."

"No." Dax's voice was low as he stared at Adam, moving to stand in front of him. "He's not taking Mack's ranger powers. We don't care that he's an android. He's our red."

At that, the entire team shifted into defensive positions. Adam held up his hands, though he approved of their support for their red. "Guys, he's not taking Mack's powers - at least not unless Mack asks him to. He just wants to talk to Mack."

"Who wants to talk to me?" Mack asked from the door to their underground base. 

"The Master Ranger for Earth. He asked me to be the go between as you and I had worked together."

Andrew Hartford appeared from another direction, frowning. "Why would he want to talk to Mack?"

"He didn't tell me what the conversation would be about," Adam said truthfully. 

"I'll talk to him," Mack said. "If he wants my powers, not much I can do. At least he seems willing to tell me first," he said with a look toward his father. Andrew Hartford's face fell. Mack didn't make any response, looking at Adam. "How do we do this? Phone call? Internet? Road trip?"

"He told me to text when you were ready, and he'd take it from there," Adam said. He thought he knew what was going to happen, given what he'd experienced, but he wasn't quite sure.

"Great," Mack said. He walked into the main room and flopped down on a couch. "I'm ready."

"Mack," Andrew Hartford began.

"Mr. Hartford," he replied. Adam winced, even as he was texting Billy. _Mack's ready. And in a mood._

He didn't get a response back, but he knew when Billy had pulled Mack into the morphin' grid when the young man's face (and to Adam, Mack would always be a young man, not an android or some other designation) went still and his eyes closed, body settling back a little.

"What happened?" Rose asked, rushing to Mack's side, Andrew Hartford right behind her. Adam reached out to stop them before they could shake Mack.

"The Master Ranger pulled him into the morphin' grid, mentally at least. It's the easiest way for him to reach any ranger, past or present."

Ronny stared at Adam. "Wait, this Master Ranger can just pull us into the grid at any time?"

"If he needed to, but, other than Mack, I've only heard of him doing it to three other people, and only when circumstances required it."

"This has happened before?" Will asked.

"Not these circumstances," he said. "One time was when the Master Ranger and another ranger were held captive, and the grid was the only place they could freely discuss their escape plans. Once was to tell me about the problems with the morphin' grid before I came to help you guys. And the third, well, that was with his lover, and that's all I'm saying about that." He could see where they all realized what he was saying.

"Isn't that an abuse of the grid?" Rose asked.

"Apparently, it's not uncommon for Master Rangers to bond to their soul mates in the grid," Adam said with a shrug. "It made a lot of people nervous, as it reactivated presumed drained morphers though."

"This is all fascinating, but what about Mack?" Andrew Hartford asked, his worry for his son clear on his face.

"He's talking to the Master Ranger. He'll be back when they're finished." He looked at Andrew. "I know it's frustrating, but there really isn't anything we can do until they are done."

"So we wait here, so Mack knows we're still his team, no matter what," Tyzonn said.

"I'll bring refreshments for while we wait," Spencer said, hurrying off. He caught Adam's eye and nodded. Adam nodded back, trying to reassure him that the Master Ranger wasn't going to take Mack's powers. Billy had never taken powers from someone, not yet anyway. Adam thought it would take a lot for him to do so.

But until Mack was out of the grid, all they could do was wait.

* * *

Knowing it would take Adam a few hours to get to San Angeles, Billy had finished up his work and headed home. Jason had already made plans with Rocky to take Sky and Bridge out to a baseball game that night, so Billy had the house to himself. He puttered around, cleaning up toys and starting laundry, until Adam texted that he'd arrived at the Hartford's.

Billy settled himself on the bed, waiting for the next text. He thought about what he was going to say to Mack. When he'd been helping with the Overdrive morphers, not that Hartford knew he was there, he'd gotten a sense of the people that would wield them, and he'd been able to tell that two of the team weren't human. One had felt alien, like Trip on Time Force, and the other... he hadn't been quite sure what it was. Now he knew.

His phone beeped. _Mack's ready. And in a mood._

Billy sighed and set the phone down, closing his eyes and sliding into his half trance, into the grid. He looked around, seeing the powers come up to greet him, red and blue twining around him enthusiastically. He smiled, even as he shifted from his casual clothes to the robes of his Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth status, staff in hand. He reached out to the red powers, asking them to find Mack and draw him into the grid. They curled around his wrist briefly and then sped off into the distance.

Seconds later, a young man in the black and red overdrive uniform appeared in the grid. He stared around, wide eyed. "What is this?"

"This is the morphin' grid, Mackenzie Hartford, as it is perceived by the Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth."

Mack's head whipped around and he studied Billy. "You're human."

Billy smiled. "I am."

"And young. I figured the Grand Master Ranger would be older. And not human."

"Neither age nor species determine the Master Ranger, only the ability to connect to the morphin' grid for their chosen planet or space sector."

Mack regarded him for a bit, then looked down, startled, as the red powers wrapped themselves around his waist. "Um," he began.

"The power knows its wielders." He indicated the blue powers that had spiraled around his left arm.

"You were a ranger?" Mack asked.

"I was the original blue Mighty Morphin' ranger. Adam and I served together. Of course, that was long before I became the Master Ranger for Earth," he added with a shrug. "And not common knowledge outside of a select few, including you."

Mack's face went from interested to impassive. "Adam said you wanted to talk to me."

Billy nodded. "Yes. Because now that you know that you are--"

"I'm an android, an artificial life form, Andrew Hartford's folly, so I can't be a ranger any more, right?" Mack interrupted.

"I knew you were not an organic human when I made your morpher. I can sense the rangers that will hold morphers, even if I do not know who they are, Mack." Billy stepped forward. "But even not knowing exactly what you were, or even who you were, I saw the person that you were, and, more importantly, I saw that you were worthy of the morpher, that you would wear the red with honor, be a leader for your team. I do not make morphers lightly, and if someone wasn't worthy, and managed to get a morpher, it would not work well for them, if at all."

Mack stared at him. "Andrew Hartford made the red morpher for him."

"He may have made it for him, and he would have been able to use it if necessary, but when I connected it to the grid, it was meant for you, Mack."

The red ranger turned away, running a hand through his hair. "So I was built to be the red ranger."

"No," Billy said. "You were built to be Andrew Hartford's son. You are worthy of being the red ranger due to qualities that can't be programmed into a computer, or built into hardware. An innate nature that only you can affect, Mack. You've evolved beyond your initial default settings, on your own, and that makes you, well, human. Which is what makes you worthy of being the red ranger."

Mack turned back and stared at him. The red powers lazily wound up his chest and brushed at his cheek. "Then why am I here?" he asked, gesturing around him vaguely.

"Because people who love you saw you doubting yourself, people who knew you were the right red ranger for your team, and through their connections, asked me to talk to you. They figured you probably needed to hear it from someone who is the final authority on who gets a morpher. And I don't take powers from someone, Mack, not unless they have abused the responsibility. And even then, the other master rangers would be watching over my shoulder if I did so, and I know they would not approve of me taking yours."

"We would not," a voice said from behind him, and both he and Mack turned to see Lyzerinta standing there in her formal robes. "My apologies for intruding, but the red powers asked me to come."

Billy bowed to the being. Though they were technically equals as grand master rangers, she had held her position longer. "Mackenzie Hartford, may I present Lyzerinta, the Red Grand Master Ranger of Twyzelonia. Grand Master, Mackenzie Hartford, Red Ranger for the Operation Overdrive team on Earth."

Mack bowed to Lyzerinta, who smiled and bowed back. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Red Ranger. Rest assured, you are not the only ranger in the universe who is a non-biological being. And, as William said, unless you were to do something that showed us that you were absolutely unworthy of the powers, we will not remove yours."

Mack looked between them. "So, there's no way to take them from me?"

"Only if you asked," Billy said. "And even then, we would be reluctant to do so."

Mack turned and walked away, but he didn't shrug off the red power that was circled around him. Billy turned to Lyzerinta. "He is a good ranger."

"I know. The red powers felt that perhaps the red master ranger's words would reassure him."

"His foundation has been rocked with learning he's an android, as we call it on Earth. He thought he was human."

She shook her head. "Why would someone do that?"

"He wanted a son," Mack said. They both turned back to him. "He didn't want me to think I wasn't human."

Lyzerinta snorted. "I have met many non-organic beings that are more of their species than actual members of the species."

Mack blinked at her. "Huh."

"The others are worried about you," Billy said. Lyzerinta nodded in agreement. 

"How do I deal with my... with Mr. Hartford?" Mack asked.

"He does care for you, Mack, as a son, not as a non-organic creation," Billy said. "But you and he have to come to your own understanding. I, _we_ , can only tell you that you are the red ranger, and were meant to be the red ranger, no matter what happened."

Mack smiled, straightening his posture. "Thanks," he said. "I guess, I can't back out now. Not if I am the red ranger. And we still have the Corona Aurora jewels to find."

"And if you or your team need assistance, Adam can always get in touch with me." Billy smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind," Mack said. "Thank you. For everything."

"May the Power Protect You, Mack Hartford," Billy said.

"And may your enemies be swiftly defeated," Lyzerinta added.

"Thank you."

The red powers swirled around Mack, giving one last, affectionate, brush to his cheek, before he disappeared, back to the regular world.

"How are you and your soulmate, William?"

Billy turned to his fellow Grand Master Ranger. "We are well, thank you," he said with a smile.

"And young Bridge?"

"He's a handful, but we wouldn't change him." Billy paused. "An older version of him came back to the past, to help when Earth's connection to the grid had been damaged. He was definitely one of your children," he said, using the phrase for rangers who held a particular master ranger's color. He hoped Rocky never heard of the phrase, or he would start calling Billy "Dad", as he'd held the blue powers.

"Yes, he will be, but he will be also one of Kytherion's and one of yours."

"We need to give him two more so he can beat Tommy," Billy said with a smile.

"Ah, yes, I have heard about Tommy Oliver, one of my children, and Kytherion's, and Ravyne's and Zordon's. And, almost, one of Donata's, the Pink Master Ranger," she added with a raised eyebrow.

"It wasn't connected to the morphin' grid for ranger powers," Billy said.

"Oh we are aware that it was not. And you are not the first of us to tease a former ranger who has help too many colors." She smirked at Billy. "Donata has offered to ensure it is permanent."

Billy shook his head. "I am afraid his wife would be unhappy if he stopped wearing black and started wearing pink. Also, he would never forgive me, and I do not want to lose his friendship."

"Understandable." She bowed to him. "Until we meet again, William, whether in the grid or in the grid beyond."

Billy bowed to her. "May the Power protect you."

Lyzerinta, Red Grand Master Ranger of Twyzeliona faded out, and Billy took a deep breath, rising out of the grid back to his bedroom. He reached out through the grid to find his mate. Jason sent back a brush of affection and reassurance that he and Rocky were fine, and Sky and Bridge were having fun. Billy sent back his own affection and love.

His stomach growled, and Billy laughed. Seemed like appeasing red rangers was hungry work. He got up and checked his phone. 

_Overdrive, and Mack, say thank you._

He grinned and texted Adam back. _Anytime._

* * *

**Newtech City, November, 2007**

Something went through the morphin' grid, and Billy paused in eating lunch, blinking. Next to him, Jason had paused as well.

"Grid problems?" Eric asked from across the table. Wes was out on patrol with some of the recruits, so Eric had come to the main Space Patrol Delta on Earth building to eat lunch with his fellow former rangers. Adam and Jodi looked up at Eric's words.

"Not sure," Jason said. He closed his eyes.

"Jason?" Jodi asked.

"He's in the grid," Billy said, listening for his mate on their connection and watching him in the physical world. He'd seen Jason like this before, but usually in the privacy of their own home. Lyzerinta had occasionally called Jason into the grid, to pass on some of her knowledge, so Jason could pass it on to the next Red Master Ranger.

They all waited, with varying degrees of patience, before Jason shook himself lightly and opened his eyes. He looked over at Billy and grinned. "There's been a change in the Overdrive Red Ranger," he said. "Since it was solely a red power issue, Lyzerinta called me in to help."

"What happened to Mack?" Adam asked, concerned. He'd grown fond of the red ranger since working with him.

"Nothing bad," Jason said. "Just... what we felt through the grid was him becoming a flesh and blood human, courtesy of the Corona Aurora, after he'd been nearly destroyed in their final battle."

"That's great!" Adam said with a smile.

Billy grinned. "Hopefully, he and his father have made up?"

"Seems that way," Jason said.

"Good to hear that the kid is all right," Eric added.

"They're all fine now," Billy said, reaching into the grid. "And their morphers aren't completely dead, they can be reconnected, over time. The way I've been doing with the Mystic Force morphers."

"Why?" Adam asked.

Billy shrugged. "The Power will be needed, though it does not know when or how, and all powers, all ages, all timelines will be brought together to prevent the extinction of the powers."

They all blinked at him. Eric shook his head. "Okay then, Entil'Zha."

Billy glared at him. "It was not that obscure!"

Cocking his head, Eric shrugged. "I need to look at that upside down in a mirror to understand it,"

"Just don't pass out and have a vision," Jodi retorted.

"Same thing," Eric said with a grin at her.

"What are you three discussing?" Jason asked.

"Babylon 5," all three chorused.

"Ah," Jason said, going back to his lunch. Billy patted his arm. Jason had never quite gotten into that television series, for all that he would sit around and read if Billy was watching it.

Adam looked at the three of them, then made a show of looking at his watch. "I think we're running out of time."

In unison, not looking at each other, Billy, Eric, and Jodi answered him. "Cannot run out of time. There is infinite time. You are finite. Zathras is finite. This..." they all held up their forks, "is wrong tool."

Adam laughed and Jason shook his head, but he smiled at Billy. The rest of the lunchroom was staring at them, not sure what to make of the rangers in the corner.

Billy smiled back, bumping into his mate. Mack had turned human and they'd managed to torment the SPD lunchroom with Babylon 5 quotes.

It was a good day.


	30. Unions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Well, that's slightly terrifying," Billy replied, walking down the hall with Jason. "Wes planning things usually ends up with an upset Eric."_
> 
> _"Hopefully not this time."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still AU. Still un-beta'd.

**Newtech City, June 2008**

Jason grabbed Adam and Rocky and pulled them into his office. Eric and Wes were already there, looking amused at the head of the SPD training academy.

"You okay, Jase?" Rocky asked.

The red ranger paced his office. "You see the news today?"

"Yeah, but I didn't see anything about SPD," Rocky said.

"Not that," Jason said.

"Then what?" Wes asked.

Jason sighed. "Same sex marriage."

"Oh. Yeah, saw that." Rocky shrugged. "I'm a happily married man. I think it's great that others get to be as well."

"You're thinking of proposing to Doc," Eric said, sitting back on Jason's desk and crossing his arms over his chest.

Jason looked at Eric and nodded.

Wes grinned. "What, you need our help?"

"Or you just want us to reassure you that you're not crazy for thinking of marrying him?" Adam asked.

"You haven't married Jodi," Jason said.

"I've mentioned it, we've discussed it," he said. "Neither of us feels it's the right time. So I haven't gone on one knee or anything."

"This feel like the right time to you and Doc?" Eric asked.

"It does. I mean, I know with the soul bond it's forever no matter what, but I want everything else. Especially with Bridge in our lives."

"You think Billy would say no?" Rocky frowned.

"I don't know. I mean, you're the one of us with formal proposal experience, were you worried about it?"

"Nervous as hell," Rocky admitted. "Didn't help that Gata is not from Earth, so she wasn't sure what was going on at first." He grinned. "But she said yes, and that, well, that was the most glorious feeling in the world. Better than morphin' for the first time."

"Jason," Eric said softly. "If you want my opinion, go for it. I've seen you and Doc together. I think I know Doc better than anyone in this room, other than you. I doubt he'll say no. And you know all of us would be happy to stand up with either of you at the wedding."

"We would?" Wes asked, smiling at Eric in amusement.

Eric glanced over at his mate, uncrossing his arms and reaching out a hand. Wes blinked, but reached out and took it. Jason glanced over at Adam and Rocky. Eric and Wes rarely demonstrated overt physical affection in front of other people. They were a bit less reserved in front of Jason and Billy, due to their longstanding friendship with both, and more in Eric's case. Being Doc's heart mate for a while had left Eric and Billy with a close friendship, but neither Jason nor Wes were jealous of that. They had their soulmates.

"If it wasn't for Doc," Eric said, "I don't know that we would have gotten together. I don't think I would have been able to see what was right in front of me. For that, for giving me the greatest gift in my life, the ability to see you and what you are to me, I'd do just about anything for Doc, including standing up at his wedding to his own soul mate."

Wes blinked back tears, moving forward to kiss Eric. The other three men glanced away, all moved by Eric's declaration.

"Yeah, for giving me you, I'd do the same," Wes said softly. He swallowed. "And if you ever wanted to marry me, I'd be honored to call you husband."

Jason's eyes widened, shock running through him. He felt the brush of Billy's mind against his through the grid, and sent back reassurance that it wasn't anything near an emergency, just surprise. Next to him, he saw Adam and Rocky glance at each other in shock.

Eric stared at Wes. "Is that your idea of a proposal?"

"Neither of us is the bended knee, ring box type," Wes said.

"You're a hopeless romantic, Wes," Eric said with a shake of his head. "You totally would get on bended knee in a tuxedo with a ring box in your hand."

"And you'd hate me for it," Wes replied with a smile.

"I would." Eric studied his mate's face for a long moment. "Jason," he finally said, not looking away from Wes.

"Yeah?"

"Think Doc would agree to be my best man?"

"In a heartbeat," Jason said, blinking. Was Eric...?

"I'm not changing my name," Eric said.

"Is that a yes?" Wes asked, eyes going wide.

"Yes, Wes Collins, I'll marry you."

Jason grinned as the couple kissed. "Guess I better get on asking Billy. Can't let Wes out do me in a proposal."

Rocky laughed. "No, you don't want that."

"Congratulations, Eric, Wes," Adam said with a grin as the couple finally came up for air. "I wonder which couple gets to the altar first."

"I gotta get Billy to say yes before that, Adam."

Eric slipped an arm around his mate's shoulders and smiled at Jason. "Somehow, Jason, I don't think he'll say no."

* * *

Jason finished tying the objects around Phil's neck with a piece of string. Bridge frowned at Jason, watching him carefully arrange the bow. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"You'll see," Jason said, looking down at the small stuffed wombat. "Can I get you to do me a favor, buddy?"

"Sure!"

Jason handed Phil to Bridge, who took his wombat carefully. "Can you take that to Billy, but don't look at the card?"

Bridge cocked his head at Jason, looking down at Phil. "Dad, are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Asking Billy to marry you."

"Is that a problem, if I am?" Jason asked, suddenly worried. Billy had been living with them, acting as Bridge's second parent for years, but would he not want Billy as a step father? Bridge and Billy got along, heck, Billy was probably the reason Bridge was well advanced in sciences and language, given than he had to keep up with Billy speak sometimes. If he didn't want--

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Bridge hugging him hard. "I love you. I love Billy. You love Billy. Billy loves you." He paused and pulled back to look at Jason. "Can I call him Dad?"

"You'll have to ask him that, buddy," Jason said, hugging his son again. "I'm glad you're okay with this."

Bridge pressed a smacking kiss to Jason's cheek. "I go give Billy Phil!" he announced, scrambling out of his father's lap and trotting out of the room, Phil carefully held in his hands.

Jason swallowed, stood, and followed, waiting to see what Billy's reply would be.

* * *

"Billy!" Bridge said, running into the living room.

Billy looked up from his book and grinned at Bridge. "What's up, Bridgekin?"

Bridge solemnly held out Phil. Billy frowned. Tied around the stuffed animal's neck was a card and a silver ring. Billy carefully undid the bow and pulled off the ring and card, opening it.

_I once said that I'd hate to see what Kat would send us if I were to marry you. But the thought of calling you my husband outweighs my fear. William Cranston, will you marry me?_

Billy blinked at the card, then looked up at Bridge, who was looking at him, wide eyed. He glanced up to see Jason hovering in the doorway, trying not to be seen, but clearly wanting to see Billy's reaction.

Jason was asking him to marry him.

Billy smiled at his mate, then glanced down at Bridge, pulling a pen out of his pocket and writing on the other side of the card. He tied that back on Phil, without the ring, and handed it to Bridge. "Will you take that back to your dad for me?"

Bridge nodded, but looked at Billy with worried eyes. Billy leaned forward to whisper in Bridge's ear. "He'll like the answer, but don't tell him."

Bridge grinned, then assumed a sober expression and took Phil back to his father. Billy kept a straight face as Jason untied the card an opened it.

_Bring on the stuffed kangaroos, wombats, wallabies and dingoes. Of course I will marry you, Jason. I love you._

Jason grinned, then crossed the room. Billy stood up and went willingly into his soul mate's arms, kissing him. They both looked down and laughed as Bridge hugged their legs.

"Can I call you dad?" Bridge asked, looking up at Billy.

"Of course you can, kiddo," Billy said, leaning down and picking Bridge up. "I'd like that." He hugged Bridge close, and Jason wrapped his arms around them.

"I don't care if we have a big wedding or elope," Jason said. "Just as long as I get to marry you."

"We can figure that out later," Billy said. "I want to bask in being engaged to my soul mate first."

* * *

**Newtech City, July 2, 2008**

Jason popped his head into his mate's office. "We've got someplace to be."

Billy looked up from his paperwork. "We do?"

"Yep. Come on."

Shrugging, Billy put away his papers and headed to the door. "What's up?"

"No clue, I was just told to get you and Bridge, and maybe Ellie, and be at a specified location at 1730 hours," Jason said.

"By whom?"

"Wes."

"Well, that's slightly terrifying," Billy replied, walking down the hall with Jason. "Wes planning things usually ends up with an upset Eric."

"Hopefully not this time."

They swung by the SPD childcare center and picked up Bridge and Ellie. Sky frowned at them. "Your parents are on their way, kiddo," Jason said.

"Actually, I'm right here," Rocky said. Sky ran to him and hugged him. "Hey there, Schuyler-bear." He laughed at the scowl that Sky gave him before looking at Jason and Billy. "You guys get the same marching orders from Wes?"

"Seems so. You guys ready?"

"Yep," Rocky said. "Gata's getting the car. Where are we going? She won't tell me."

"Jason won't tell me either," Billy said, kissing Ellie's hair. She hugged him tightly, smiling. Ellie wasn't very talkative, but on the other hand, she was reading a lot, so neither he nor Jodi nor Adam pushed too hard to get her to talk. Besides, Bridge talked enough for both of them.

"All in good time," Jason said with a grin.

They carried the kids out to the cars and set off for a location that only Jason and Gata still knew. Gata was probably fending off Rocky's questions. Billy was listening to Bridge and Ellie as they started singing along with the radio. Somehow, the two of them were fans of 1980s hair bands. Bridge's mother had been a fan, and played them for Bridge a lot. His grandmother had told Jason about it, and Bon Jovi and other bands had become common in Jason's stereo in the car. Ellie had picked up on it, which made it hysterical to listen to the two kids trying to sing along to "Livin' on a Prayer".

"You're not curious?" Jason asked over the kids' singing.

"I figure I'll find out where we're going. I trust you not to take the three of us someplace bad."

"Well, hopefully you'll still feel that way when we get there."

"I'm sure I will, Jase," Billy said, reaching out and taking Jason's free hand, as he was driving with just his left on the wheel. "You rarely steer me wrong."

Jason glanced over at him and grinned. A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of the Newtech City courthouse. Billy raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, Wes figured he and Eric should just elope in a courthouse ceremony?"

"Something like that," Jason replied as he got Bridge out of his car seat. Billy freed Ellie and settled his daughter on his hip.

"I would have worn a nicer uniform if I'd known," Billy said lightly as they walked into the courthouse.

"Nah, you look fine," Jason said.

Rocky and Gata caught up with them, Sky in his dad's arms. The group headed upstairs to a small room. Wes and Eric were there, as was Albert Collins. To Billy's surprise, Jason's parents were there, as was his father, Jacob.

"Dad," Billy said, heading for his father. Ellie grinned as they reached him.

"Poppa!" she cried out, reaching for him. Billy let his father take her, smiling as she hugged him.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Billy asked.

"Jason called and asked me to be here," he replied. "I came up with Margaret and Donald."

Billy turned to Jason, who came up behind him, holding a piece of paper in his hand. Bridge was with his grandfather, babbling away. Billy glanced at the paper, blinked, and then up at Jason. "Was this really Wes' idea?"

"More like a joint effort," Jason said sheepishly. "We both knew that big fancy weddings were probably not the way to go."

"Eric would have killed Wes," Billy said.

"Are you going to kill me? For not discussing this beforehand?"

Billy shook his head, pressing a kiss to Jason's cheek. "I would have only killed you if you hadn't invited our parents. They deserve to be here."

"That's what I figured," Jason said.

"Well, Ellie, looks like your Daddy is marrying your Uncle Jason," Jacob said.

Ellie frowned, looking at them. Billy looked back at her, smiling. Ellie liked Jason, calling him "Uncle Jay," most of the time. She looked between the two, scowling adorably, before looking back at her grandfather. "Papa Jay?" she asked hesitantly.

Jason smiled widely. "Yes, kiddo, Papa Jay." She already called Adam "Papa" so adding his name on was perfect.

"Not too late to join the party, are we?" Adam asked as he and Jodi entered the room.

"Just in time," Wes said with a smile. "I think we're next." Wes turned to Adam. "If you wouldn't mind standing up with me?" he asked.

"I'd be honored," Adam said.

"Doc, can I pry you away from your kids to stand up with me?" Eric asked.

"Of course." He grinned at Eric, honored that his heart mate would ask him to stand up with him.

They were next, and everyone crowded into the small room set aside for marriages. The judge looked at everyone and shook his head before starting the ceremony for Wes and Eric. It was brief, but legal, and Billy handed over the ring with a smile. He watched Eric slip it on Wes' finger, and had to smother a laugh when he realized that Wes was still, on his right hand, wearing the same high school ring of Eric's that he'd always worn. Billy was surprised they didn't use that for Wes's wedding ring, but then again, there might be something engraved inside these rings special to them.

The judge pronounced them married, and Wes and Eric kissed, smiling at each other. Billy glanced out to Jason, who smiled at him.

"Next couple," Adam announced, as soon as Wes and Eric had moved back into the crowd, accepting the good wishes of their friends. Jason stepped up, grinning at Adam.

"Figure I won't make you move, man," he said.

Billy moved forward, glancing over the crowd. "Rocky," he called with a smile. "Payback time."

Rocky grinned and made his way to Billy's side. "Works for me," he said, taking a ring from Jason. Jason handed the other ring to Adam. 

Bridge and Ellie squirmed free from their grandparents and ran up, latching onto their respective father's legs. "You guys want to be in the wedding, too?" Billy asked.

Ellie nodded.

"I think we can handle having our kids here," Jason said. They both knew there were lots of pictures being taken of the group now, with Ellie and Bridge participating. 

The judge cleared his throat and began the ceremony. Billy, reaching out to take Jason's hands, barely heard a word of the judge's speech, instead his attention was solely on Jason, until the judge asked him to repeat his vows. "I, William, take you, Jason, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Not the traditional vows, but ones they had agreed on not long after their engagement. Billy smiled as Jason repeated them, pledging himself to his husband. 

"Do you have the rings?"

Billy turned and took Jason's ring from Rocky. Plain gold bands for both of them, nothing fancy, they hadn't even had them engraved. Billy wasn't sure if they would or not. As he slipped the ring onto Jason's finger, Billy repeated the words. "With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands."

Jason repeated the words, sliding the ring onto Billy's finger. They looked at each other, smiling, and when the judge said "you may now kiss your husband," they leaned in and pressed their lips together, smiling as Bridge and Ellie cheered. 

"I love you," Billy whispered before they moved back into the crowd of family and friends.

"I love you, too," Jason replied, leaning in for another kiss.

Then their parents descended on them, their friends just behind, and they both were swept up in congratulatory hugs, congratulating Eric and Wes themselves. The four gave each other resigned looks when Jodi and Gata announced a reception at a local restaurant. Each couple knew they'd like nothing more than to head home and rejoice in being married in private, but it looked like that would have to wait.

Billy squeezed Jason's hand. He could wait. They were married, they had their family and friends there, and they shouldn't be selfish.

But, he thought, he was definitely asking their parents to take the kids for the evening. If only to ensure privacy for their wedding night.

* * *

It took a month to get the coordinated time off for a honeymoon. Wes and Eric only got theirs first by getting Rocky to fill in as their replacement while his team was on standby due to injury. 

Leaving Bridge with Jason's parents and Ellie with her mom, they took off for a resort in the woods, spending a week in a cabin alone, though they sometimes wandered down to the lake. Jason appreciated the sight of Billy in swim trunks, water dripping down his skin. 

They rarely stayed long at the lake.

Tonight was their last night, and they sat out on the porch of the cabin in the swing, with beers, watching the stars come out. 

"He'll be out there," Billy said. 

"Who?"

"The next red Master Ranger. He's from Earth, but he'll move to another planet, and be the master ranger for the teams in that space."

Jason hummed thoughtfully. "So we'll be traveling to another planet to train him?"

"Not soon," Billy said with a frown. "But yes."

They sipped their beers in silence for a bit longer. "Grid telling you anything else?" Billy's connection to the Grid was sometimes a bit prescient, an after effect of being the Master Ranger and being connected by that explosion he'd been caught in more than a decade ago. 

"I'm going to be traveling soon. There's... You know there are other dimensions? Alternate universes?"

"Yeah," Jason said. "We went to one."

"That was really more of an alternate timeline, but same idea. There's a problem in one of these dimensions. The Master Rangers, and there are two of them for Earth in that universe, they don't know they are the Master Rangers. So the morphers aren't properly connected. The grid is waiting, but it will need help. And it wants me to go."

"To another dimension."

"I'm not fond of that idea either, Jase. But if the grid calls..."

"The Grand Master Ranger has to answer," he sighed. 

"It would just be me, so you would be here in case a Master Ranger was needed. Though I'd rather you were with me."

"When?" They were on their honeymoon. He didn't want to lose his husband so soon.

"Within the year." Billy reached out to take Jason's hand. "I'll have some warning, I think. I won't disappear on you. And I'll need to cover work as well."

"We'll make sure it doesn't reveal your place as Master Ranger to anyone who doesn't already know." He tugged on Billy's hand, pulling him into his lap. Billy straddled Jason, setting his empty beer bottle on the swing. "But it's our last night here, and I can think of better things to do than talk about the grid."

"Oh?" Billy asked, tracing fingers over Jason's neck. "Like what?"

"Making you scream in pleasure." He leaned in to kiss his husband. 

"Promises, promises," Billy murmured when they parted, licking his lips. Jason dove back into the kiss, unable to resist. 

And he kept his promise that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't live in California, so I have no idea what it takes to get a marriage license there, so I've taken creative liberties with the process to fit my chapter.


	31. Teaching Across Dimensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is called across dimensions to teach new Master Rangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for... a lot of RPM.

**Newtech city, April 2009**

Billy opened his eyes to the morphin' grid. He blinked, knowing he'd been asleep, curled up in bed with Jason, after a long week at work.

"Um, hi," a tentative voice said behind him.

He turned to see a younger man standing there. He was skinny, very skinny, in tight jeans and a black leather jacket, green shirt peeking out. Billy took in the brown curls that stood out and the almost elfin face and eyes. The man felt different, not like most people he met in the grid. This must be one of the Master Rangers from the other dimension. It was time for the grid to be fully connected there, apparently. Billy reached out and nudged at Jason's sleeping mind to bring him into the grid.

"Hello," Billy replied. He watched as the green powers flowed up to the young man, wrapping around him and seemingly nuzzling at his neck. He jumped back, but the powers went with him. "It's okay," Billy said. "The power knows its wielder. It knows you hold the green ranger powers."

"Ranger green. Ranger Operator Series Green, to be technical." The man looked down at his legs as the black powers twined around them. "Not Ranger Operator Series Black. That's Dillon. Why are you hanging around me?"

"The black powers think a lot of you." Billy smiled as he was greeted by the blue powers winding around his chest, the red around his left hand, a smaller tendril around his wedding ring. "I hold the blue powers, but my mate holds the red, so they greet me."

"Mate?" the man looked up at him, wide eyed. "I don't have a mate."

"I didn't say you did. But Ranger Black," he used the man's term for rangers, "may think well enough of you that his powers like you, too." Actually, Billy suspected that Ranger Black was the other Master Ranger for their dimension, and it was possible that they were mates. He'd have to see them together to be able to tell for certain, even though the powers were a pretty good indicator.

"Huh." He looked up at Billy, "Oh, I'm Ziggy. Ziggy Grover."

"Nice to meet you, Ziggy. I'm Billy."

"Where are we?"

Billy smiled. "This is the universal morphin' grid, the power that lies behind all power rangers, allowing us to morph and to heal and myriad other powers. I'm the Blue Grand Master Ranger for Earth, my Earth, as I believe that you are from an alternate dimension of Earth."

Ziggy's eyes widened. "Wait, this is the biofield? That Dr. K tapped into to create our morphers?"

"Not quite. The biofield is something different, powerful in its own right, and your Dr. K must be extraordinary in order to be able to tap into that to create morphers. But your morpher," he said, nodding at Ziggy's left wrist, "isn't connected to the grid, and that seems to be causing problems. It appears your dimension does not yet have a Master Ranger."

"Oh." He looked down at his morpher. "So, we need to find this Master Ranger, so he can fix the morphers? Can he help fight? Because we could use another ranger against Venjix."

"Venjix?"

"Man, we really are from different dimensions. Venjix is a sentient computer virus that's pretty much taken over the world. It's trying to get into Corinth, our domed city. We've got a lot of the last of humanity in it, and Venjix keeps trying to get it and destroy it. We, the rangers, and Dr. K, and the military, keep it out. But, well, it's persistent."

"We don't have anything like that in my dimension, though I will keep an eye out for it."

"Yeah, do that. Because you don't want it taking over your world."

"But you are fighting it. So not all hope is lost."

Ziggy smiled at that. "Not all hope."

"How did you get here?"

"I have no idea. I mean, one minute I'm watching Dillon work on his baby - his car," he clarified, "and trying not to fall asleep, and then next I'm in the land of rainbow powers, and then you arrived."

Billy studied Ziggy for a long moment. "Generally speaking, only Master Rangers end up in the morphin' grid spontaneously. Otherwise, it's someone we've pulled into the grid. I didn't pull you here."

"No, he just pulled me," Jason said, coming up next to Billy and putting a hand on his shoulder. Another tendril of the red powers came up to Jason, settling around his chest. The gold powers wrapped around his leg and the blue on his left arm, another smaller tendril around his wedding ring. "I'm Jason, temporary holder of the red master ranger powers until the current master passes on and her replacement is chosen. And mate of Billy," he added with a kiss to Billy's hair. "I'm guessing it's time?"

Billy turned to his husband. "Yeah, it is. Sorry to leave you with the aftermath."

"It'll work out. I'll tell Cruger the official story is the Blue Master Ranger needed your help abruptly. Adam and Jodi will help with Ellie and Bridge."

"Um, excuse me," Ziggy said, "what are you talking about?"

Billy and Jason turned back to Ranger Green. "Jason, this is Ziggy Grover, Ranger Operator Series Green. And someone who can access the morphin' grid spontaneously."

Jason raised an eyebrow at Ziggy. "So, he's the Master Ranger candidate?"

"One of them," Billy said.

"Wait, whoa whoa whoa! I'm not a Master Ranger! I'm barely Ranger Green!" Ziggy looked between them. "Shouldn't that be Dr. K? I mean, she made the morphers, doesn't that make her a Master Ranger thingy?"

"Not always," Jason said. "Being a Master Ranger isn't just about the creation of morphers themselves. It's about being able to tap into the grid, instinctively if needed."

"How did you become Ranger Green?" Billy asked.

Ziggy looked down at the morpher. "I was with the rangers after Dillon agreed to become Series Black. Since I'd helped him get into Corinth, he insisted on my freedom as part of him becoming being Ranger Black. And I was helping them try to find a Ranger Green. The candidate I found, well, she turned out to be a Venjix attack bot, and if she got the morpher, well, Venjix could shut the rangers down. She got it on my wrist while we were grappling for it, and I somehow activated it to bond with me. And then I was Ranger Green."

Jason and Billy looked at each other. "Instinct," Billy said. "You knew you had to activate the morpher, had to protect it. That's the making of a Master Ranger."

"He should know, he tossed himself over an exploding panel to save a friend, and ended up connecting himself to the grid."

"You are not going to let that go, are you?" Billy asked.

"I almost lost you long before I had the chance to find you as my soul mate," Jason said. "I think I'm entitled to remind you of that."

Billy reached up and kissed Jason's cheek. "Okay."

Ziggy had his hands over his eyes. "You guys done?"

"Yes," Billy replied with a smile. "But, Ziggy, as I said, you have the instincts of a Master Ranger, and the ability to spontaneously access to the grid. All you need is a little training to learn how to harness the power and connect to the grid. And your partner."

"Partner?"

Billy sighed. "Some worlds have two Master Rangers, because there is something that requires that balance. I don't know yet who your second Master Ranger is, but I suspect he is already a ranger."

"Huh." Ziggy blinked. "So, I at least know this person."

"Yes."

"How do I, we, get training? Coming here?"

"No. I need to come into your world to help connect your current morphers and train you and your partner."

"You can do that?"

"The grid lets us do many things, including time travel and dimensional travel." He ignored Jason's sotto voce comment of "the grid is a Tardis". "We can't time travel to stop things," he said. "It won't let us travel back in time to stop Venjix," he warned. "The time travel is usually only to make morphers, or to speak with other Master Rangers."

"That sucks," Ziggy said. "What's the use of the power if you can't protect the world?"

"You are, by making morphers, by being a ranger," Jason said.

Ziggy rubbed a hand over his face. "Okay, so, what, I wake up from this dream and come find you somewhere?"

"Actually," Billy said, "You'd just bring me with you when you wake up. It would let me appear physically in your world."

"Okay." Ziggy sighed. "When?"

Billy turned to Jason. "I love you, and I promise you, I will be back."

"I know you will, otherwise I'll get Lyzerinta to yank you back." Jason leaned in and kissed him hard. Billy returned the kiss passionately. "I love you, too, Bill."

"See you soon." Billy turned to Ziggy, who was running his fingers through the green and black powers, a small smile on his face as they both curled around him. "Are you ready, Ziggy?"

He looked up. "Oh yeah, sorry. Um. What do I need to do?"

Billy walked forward, holding out a hand. "Take my hand, and wake up."

"That's it?" Ziggy said, taking Billy's hand. "Just wake up?"

"Just wake up."

Ziggy closed his eyes, and Billy did too.

"Just wake up," Ziggy whispered.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Ziggy jolted awake, staring wide eyed at Dillon, who had his hands on Ziggy's shoulders, shaking him. "Whoa, what?"

"You okay?" Dillon asked, frowning.

"We couldn't wake you up, man," Flynn said from behind Dillon.

"Yeah, yeah, just strange, rainbow colored dreams. I'm fine, I'm good," he said, holding up his left hand to make sure his morpher was still attached. "I'm awake."

"You sure?" Dillon asked, his mouth quirking in his usual "Ziggy's being Ziggy" expression.

"Yeah, I'm..." Ziggy trailed off as he caught sight of the man from his dream, standing behind Dillon's car, watching them calmly. "Oh my god, it was real." His voice rose toward the end of the sentence, and he pointed behind them.

Dillon and Flynn turned, assuming fighting stances as they caught sight of the man from his dream. Billy? Right, his name was Billy. Billy raised his hands to shoulder height as Summer and Scott came running in, flanking him. "I'm a friend," Billy said.

"Bullshit," Scott replied. "How did you get in here?"

"Who are you?" Summer asked.

"He just appeared," Dr. K said, coming out of the training room with her sound cannon. She aimed it at Billy. "When you woke up, Ranger Green."

"You brought him here, Ziggy?" Scott asked.

Ziggy stared at Billy, then at his fellow rangers. "He's here to help," he said. "He's a Master Ranger, from a different dimension. A dimension without Venjix."

"Are you out of your mind? People don't travel through dimensions, Ziggy," Summer said.

"Master Rangers can. Your Master Rangers will be able to," Billy said quietly. He kept his gaze on Dillon, Ziggy noticed. That didn't mean that he wasn't aware of Summer and Scott on either side, or Flynn and Dr. K. Likely, Billy had a plan to respond to force from all of them, but Ziggy didn't take Billy for an attacker. Not if he was here to help.

"Right, Master Rangers," Scott said. "Just hopping through dimensions to help others. What, you going to travel through time, stop the bastard that created Venjix."

A strange expression crossed Dr. K's face, but Ziggy couldn't focus on that now. "No, Master Rangers can't stop big events. They create morphers and connect them to the morphin' grid. A different version of the biofield. And that's why we're having problems with the morphers, because they're not on the grid," Ziggy insisted. "He's here to help."

"Ranger Green, I will fix the issues with the morphers connecting to the biofield," Dr. K said. "There is no such thing as a morphin' grid."

"There is," Billy said. "Ziggy, may I?" he asked. 

"May you what?" Ziggy asked, blinking.

"Do you trust me? Master Ranger to Master Ranger candidate?"

"Ziggy, a Master Ranger candidate?" Scott asked. "Now I know you're lying."

Something about Scott's comment, even though it wasn't unusual for Ranger Red, set Ziggy off. Yeah, he probably wasn't Master Ranger material, he'd be the first to admit he wasn't even Ranger Green material some days, but the rangers had mostly backed off from him after the issue with Fresno Bob. Well, Dillon hadn't backed off, but then again Dillon had never made Ziggy feel like he wasn't welcome in the first place. He'd actually been proud of Ziggy for taking the morpher to protect it. Ziggy straightened, looking Billy square in the eyes. "I do."

Billy nodded, his gaze going somewhat unfocused. There was a tug on Ziggy's left wrist, and then the Series Green morpher was in Billy's hand. Ziggy blinked. 

"What the hell?" Flynn asked.

"I am a Master Ranger. I can connect to any morpher and summon it to me, when needed." Billy smiled and focused again, and the morpher was back on Ziggy's wrist. "I can also return it to its rightful owner."

"That was freaky," Ziggy said.

"You'll be able to do that as well, Ziggy," Billy said. "Once you have training."

"Like we're going to let that happen. Not when we don't know who you are or what you really want from him. For all we know, you've been sent by Venjix," Dillon growled at Billy, moving to put himself between Ziggy and Billy.

"He's completely human," Dr. K said. "According to the Garage scanners. No technology within him at all."

"Doesn't mean Venjix doesn't have a way to take over a human, Doc," Scott said.

"What can I do to prove to you that I do mean to help?" Billy asked.

"Not sure there's anything you can do," Dillon replied.

Billy looked at Dillon, frowning. He blinked. "So that's why there are two Master Rangers on this world," he said softly.

"Yeah, you and Ziggy," Flynn said, still sounding a little amused at the idea of Ziggy being a Master Ranger. Ziggy bit back the hurt that went through him. 

"No. There are two Master Rangers meant for this world, who will be Master Rangers after I'm gone. Because they balance each other, and ensure that if one is taken, the other can hold the grid against any incursion, by Venjix or otherwise."

"Still not seeing how that makes Ziggy this Master Ranger candidate. He can barely fight."

"It's not about fighting," Billy told Scott. "It's about the connection to the grid. Two people in this universe have that connection to the grid, and they're both in this room."

"And out of the goodness of your heart you came to train them," Scott retorted.

Ziggy closed his eyes, ignoring Scott's comments to Billy. He felt inside for that place he'd been before, the place of rainbows that thrummed with power, where green and black greeted him, and red and blue greeted Billy. He found it, and then he reached out through it, finding Dillon first along the black powers, then Flynn and Billy on the blue, Scott on the red, Summer on the yellow. He reached out further, trying to find Dr. K. She wasn't easy, there was no color attached to her, but he found the connection through his morpher, to the biofield, and then to her. Taking a deep breath, Ziggy _pulled_.

Opening his eyes, he saw the powers swirling around them. The others were staring, all except Billy, who was looking at Ziggy with approval and pride in his eyes. "Well done, Master Ranger Green," he said.

The green powers came up to him again, and Ziggy leaned into their caress. "Thanks," he told Billy.

"What is this place?" Summer asked, staring at the yellow powers as they spiraled up her arm.

"The universal morphin' grid," Ziggy said.

"As seen through the eyes of a Master Ranger," Billy added. "Every color, every power, that a Power Ranger can wield is here. And the power knows its wielders," he said, nodding at where Scott was staring at the red powers wrapping around his neck.

"Fascinating," Dr. K said. No colors surrounded her, but she turned and stared at all of them. Billy had the blue around his chest again, red swirling up his left arm. Dillon was looking apprehensively at the black powers, as if he wasn't sure they weren't going to hurt him. They swirled around his chest, climbing up to his shoulders and back down.

Another offshoot of black came over and wrapped around Ziggy. He smiled at it.

"Why is black surrounding Series Green?" Dr. K asked.

"Because the powers know who is paired with them, whether as mates, like me, or paired Master Rangers, like the colors around Ziggy," Billy said. "My mate was the red ranger on my team, as I was the blue ranger. Your world needs two Master Rangers due to the Venjix virus material contained within Ranger Operator Series Black." 

Dillon shot a glare at Ziggy. "How did he know about the Venjix machinery?"

"I didn't tell him!" Ziggy protested.

"Master Ranger Green did not tell me, Ranger Black," Billy said sharply. "He did not have to. The powers know more than we ever will about such things, especially about those chosen to wield them."

"So, you're saying that Ziggy an' Dillon are Master Rangers together, and they'll fix our morphers to this grid," Flynn gestured around them, his other hand idly trailing through the blue power as it wound around him. "And we'll be, what, better Rangers?"

"Less likely to be demorphed in battle, at the least," Billy said. "The biofield that Dr. K was able to tap into contained bleed off from the grid, which is how she was able to harness it into your morphers and create the Ranger Powers for you. It's a very impressive accomplishment," he said. "I don't think I could have done it."

"But you can tap into the grid," Dr. K said, "and make them more like what they are supposed to be?"

"Ziggy and Dillon will do that," Billy corrected. "This isn't my dimension. I can do limited things, but to truly connect the morphers to the grid, they need the Master Rangers from this universe."

"Right." Dillon had his arms crossed over his chest. "Look, I can buy Ziggy as Master Ranger," he said, and Ziggy couldn't help but smile at that. "Especially given this," he gestured to the grid. "But me? No way."

"Yes, you," Billy said. "You'll have to work to earn the title, same as Ziggy did, but you will." He nodded at Dillon's legs. Everyone looked down to see the green that had spiraled around one of Dillon's legs. "The green knows that you are the companion to its Master Ranger."

"I think," Dr. K said slowly, "that we have to accept, as difficult as it may be, that there are such things as Master Rangers, and that Ziggy, at least, is one of them. But I would like to return to the garage now," she said.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I don't like the idea of not being around if Venjix or Tenaya try something," Scott said.

"Ziggy?" Billy asked softly.

"Yeah," Ziggy replied, closing his eyes again and reaching back into himself, gathering his friends along the way. He felt the garage around him, and he let go of the rainbows and their power. When he opened his eyes, they were all back in the garage, in the same places as before. No alarms were blaring, thank goodness.

"Okay, so, Ziggy is Master Ranger Green," Flynn said. "Now what?"

"Now, we find a place for..." Summer turned to Billy. "I don't think we ever got your name."

"It's Billy."

Summer smiled. "Well, we find a place for Billy to stay while he and Ziggy, and possibly Dillon, upgrade the morphers."

"There's room in my room," Ziggy said. "He can stay there."

"Or he can stay down here on the couch so Dr. K can keep an eye on him," Dillon said.

"Dillon, play nice," Summer said.

"I don't want him alone with Ziggy," Dillon snarled. "We don't know what this man is capable of, now that we've seen what Ziggy can do. If he can cross barriers between dimensions, who's to say he won't just take Ziggy from us on a whim?"

"Or I can stay in Dillon's room with him and Billy can have mine while he's here," Ziggy said. "That work?" he asked Dillon. 

Dillon growled, but recognized that he'd been outmaneuvered. "Fine."

The alarms started blaring, and they all rushed to the ranger room. Dr. K settled into her chair, fingers flying. Ziggy noticed that while Billy had followed them, he remained in the doorway, visible but not interfering with the Rangers.

"Tenaya 7 and an attack bot are near the city's water reclamation plant."

"On it," Scott said, turning and heading for his car, Flynn and Summer on his heels. Ziggy stayed behind for a moment.

"Anything you can tell us, Doc?"

"Not at the moment," she replied. 

"Come on," Dillon said, grabbing Ziggy's arm and pulling him toward his car. He glared at Billy as they passed the other man. "You try anything I'll kill you," he growled. 

"Dillon!" Ziggy protested. 

"I understand," Billy replied. He gave Ziggy a reassuring smile as he was dragged off. 

"You could have been nicer to him," Ziggy said, buckling up as Dillon peeled out of the garage. 

"We don't know him. I don't trust him. If it wasn't Tenaya and an attack bot, I wouldn't leave him alone with Dr. K."

"So why didn't you leave me behind to stay with her?"

Dillon glanced at Ziggy. "I don't trust him with you."

"He's a ranger, Dillon."

"We don't know that."

"I do," Ziggy bit out. 

"How?"

"The grid. Just... I know, ok? How he knew about your Venjix hardware, I knew he and his husband were telling the truth about being rangers."

"You can't believe in this grid mumbo-jumbo," Dillon said scathingly.

"How the hell do you think we all got into the grid, Dillon? It wasn't him, it was me. You _said_ you believed in me being Master Ranger Green. Yet you're now doubting me?"

Dillon's response was cut off as they arrived, bolting out of the car to rush headlong into the mass of grinders. They made their way to the others, facing off against Tenaya and a bot that resembled a car muffler.

"Ready." Scott said, slipping the engine cell into his morpher and holding it out.

"Ready," Ziggy chorused with the others, slipping his engine cell into the morpher on his wrist and holding his left arm out and down.

"RPM! Get in Gear!" they all yelled, moving through their morphin' calls and rushing through the morphin' process. Ziggy swore he could feel a change in his morph, something rushing through him that he hadn't felt before.

Then they were in the fight, and without conscious thought, he was fighting back, in ways he didn't even realize he could. If this was what a connection to the grid did, wow. They needed to get all of them on the grid.

Because if Ziggy was this good when morphed through the grid, he thought as he yanked the arm off a Grinder, then Dillon would be absolutely lethal.

* * *

"Do you desire any assistance, Dr. K?"

She looked up at him, frowning. "No, I do not," she finally said, looking back at her computer screens.

"Then I will stay out of your way." Billy saw her glance at him as he moved back into the Garage, as they had called it. He moved to the recreational area, looking around at the pool table and the other items. He settled on the couch, picking up a copy of a book that sat on the table, a bookmark halfway through it. Not disturbing the bookmark, he opened the book to the beginning and let himself get lost in reading. He hadn't read _Jane Eyre_ before, not being a fan of that era of English literature, but it was better than nothing. He couldn't do anything with the Master Rangers until they returned, and if Dr. K did not want help, then he would stay out of the way. After all, only Ziggy and perhaps Summer trusted him. He wasn't about to do something to justify their distrust.

Barely an hour had passed before the rangers returned. Scott arrived first, his red sports car squealing tires as it pulled into its spot. Dillon and Ziggy, in Dillon's black muscle car, his baby as Ziggy had called it, followed Scott, roaring into a parking place. Flynn's Hummer followed, as did Summer and her motor bike.

Ziggy got out of Dillon's car and stalked toward the stairs. "Ziggy!" Dillon called, trying to stop the younger man. Ziggy dodged Dillon's hand and ran up the stairs, disappearing into one of the rooms and slamming the door. Dillon stared at the door for a long moment, an almost longing expression on his face, before he scowled and turned to the others, catching sight of Billy. "You," he said, stalking over to the couch.

Billy closed the book and set it back on the coffee table, standing up before Dillon got there. Dillon reached out to grab Billy, and he reacted, grabbing Dillon's wrist. Dillon was stronger than he anticipated, but surprise helped him. "Yes?" Billy asked.

The others had dropped into fighting stances when Billy grabbed Dillon's wrist, but when he didn't do anything else, they minutely relaxed.

"What did you do to him?" Dillon growled, yanking his hand away.

Billy let it go. "I did nothing to anyone," he said.

"You did something to him," Dillon reiterated. "Ziggy's never been that good of a fighter before. Then you show up and the next time he morphs, he's fighting like he's been doing it for years."

Ah. Billy kept his eyes on Dillon as he reached into the grid, finding where Ziggy's morpher was now connected to it, by virtue of him consciously tapping into the grid earlier that day. "I didn't do anything to him. Ziggy did it when he took us all into the grid earlier. He connected himself, and his morpher, to the grid, so the benefits of being connected to the grid came through, including improved fighting ability when morphed. A benefit I found immensely valuable when I became a ranger, as I was barely a fighter when unmorphed at that time."

Dillon stared at him. "What?"

Dr. K had come out of her room and was also looking at Billy curiously. "The morphin' grid bestows fighting abilities on rangers that are connected to it?"

"Yes. It helps its rangers, at least when morphed. So they instinctively know how to activate morphers, how to operate their zords and weaponry. It also helps the non-fighter rangers achieve a degree of proficiency in hand to hand combat when morphed, but not necessarily when out of uniform. That is something I had to work on, and still work on, like many of my fellow rangers."

"So, Ziggy, now Master Ranger Green, connected his morpher to the grid earlier, and now he's fighting like Dillon?" Flynn blinked. "What's Dillon gonna be like when he's connected to the grid?"

"Lethal," Ziggy said from above, hands tightly wrapped around the stair rail as he stood on the top riser, looking at them. "Dillon will be absolutely lethal. Which will be hell for us if Venjix ever gets its hands on him."

The others looked startled by this. Ziggy didn't move from where he stood. "Ziggy," Dillon finally said.

"Save it," Ziggy snapped. "I know what happened back there. I know that I connected my morpher to the grid, not just the biofield. _I_ did that, Dillon. Not Billy. I'm sorry if that doesn't fit your view of me, despite you saying you could see me as a Master Ranger, but that is what happened."

"Look, Ziggy, we're just worried, all right?" Summer said. "We didn't expect to see that side of you today."

"I didn't expect to see that side of me today!" Ziggy exclaimed. "But I didn't think you'd all be treating me like you think I'm about to turn into some version of Tenaya 7 and betray you to Venjix because of this!" He walked away again. "Maybe, as a Master Ranger, I can figure out how to unbond myself from the morpher and you can find a more suitable Ranger Green." He shut the door to his room behind him again.

"That went well," Flynn said into the silence. "Er, could he do that? Unbond himself from his morpher?"

"The Ranger Operator Series morphers were designed to be permanently bonded to an operator's DNA so they could not be removed and used against us by someone not aligned to our interests," Dr. K said.

Billy sighed. "As a Master Ranger, I can remove the powers from someone if I feel that person has abused the powers, but it is never done lightly, nor is it done without other Master Rangers making sure it is the right course of action. So yes, in theory, it's possible that Ziggy could remove the powers from himself, but he'll still be a Master Ranger, with or without being a Ranger."

"What did you do to him?" Dillon snarled again, turning to glare at Billy, hands fisted by his side. "He's never been like this, not until you showed up."

"I did nothing to him. You want to see the cause of Ranger Green's issues? Look at yourselves," Billy finally snapped. "I studied for eighteen months under my mentor to earn my title as Master Ranger. Ziggy earned it in mere hours, through instinct alone. I've never been able to pull someone who wasn't already a ranger into the grid, and Ziggy managed to bring Dr. K into it. That's a hell of an accomplishment, and all you can think of is that something is wrong with him, that someone else must be influencing him. The idea of him being a Ranger, much less a Master Ranger, is a joke to all of you, when most ranger teams would be thrilled to know the Master Ranger for their planet is fighting by their side." He shook his head, then turned to Dillon, eyes narrowed.

"You," he said softly, "have to deal with your feelings on this, because like it or not, you are the Master Ranger Black, the companion to Master Ranger Green, and it will take the two of you to connect Rangers Red, Blue and Yellow to the grid. You may be able to connect your own morpher, as Master Ranger Green did, but that will be it. And if Dr. K creates more morphers for new teammates, the two of you will still be needed, together, to connect them to the grid."

"Because of the Venjix hardware inside me," Dillon said.

"Yes. The powers know that you can be more easily compromised by those you fight against, so they created a failsafe. You won't be able to make morphers for the other side, and neither will he, because without both of you working together, the morphers will never make it to the grid."

"But he or I can still be used against the team."

"Perhaps. You might be able to ensure that one can lessen the effect of the other's morphers. I've never spent a lot of time with dual Master Rangers."

Dillon still glared at him. "I don't like you."

"You're not required to," Billy replied calmly. "I'm not your team mentor or teammate, though I can morph if you need assistance. I'm just here to ensure that you and Ziggy fulfill your positions as Master Rangers, and then I'm going home to my husband, son, and daughter."

"Leaving us here alone to fight."

"You will be fully connected before I leave, Ranger Red, and that will give you more power than the four of you currently have."

Dillon growled, and then turned away to the stairs. They watched him storm up them and into a different room than Ziggy.

"Well," Flynn said. "I guess you may be sleeping down here on the couch, then, Billy."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Billy said. "I've slept on the couch after ticking off past boyfriends and girlfriends."

"I'll get you a pillow and some blankets," Summer said, turning to do just that. Flynn went to help her, and Dr. K headed back to her lab.

Scott looked at Billy. "You better not be trying to break up my team."

"I think your team didn't need much help in that area, judging by Ranger Green's comments to me."

"He's not a fighter."

"He's a Ranger. I wasn't a fighter, either, but I outlasted the rest of my original teammates as a Ranger. Give him a chance, he'll show you what kind of Ranger he is, and I know he'll surprise you."

"We'll see." Scott left for the stairs.

"Here you go," Summer said. "Oh, are you reading that?" she asked, pointing to the book.

"I was while Dr. K was supporting your team. She did not desire assistance, and I felt that if I sat here and read, then she would not have to split her attention between ensuring I was not causing problems and supporting you."

"Sounds like you've done support work yourself."

Billy nodded at Flynn. "After I stopped being a ranger, I did support work in our Command Center for the team, since most of them I'd been teammates with. But that's a long story," he said.

"Well, we'll just leave you these. You mind if I steal my book back?"

"Not at all." He took the pillows and blankets from them and wished them good night.

Once they had disappeared, he made up a bed for himself on the couch, kicking off his shoes before laying down. He looked out over the garage, before closing his eyes.

_I miss you, Jason. You and Bridge and Ellie. I promise, I will come home, soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I dragged poor RPM into this.


	32. Black + Green = Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RPMs Master Rangers make a surprise discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I really hate trying to come up with chapter titles, can you tell?

Dillon knocked lightly on Ziggy's door. "Ziggy," he said softly, not wanting to wake up the other rangers, or their uninvited guest sleeping on the couch below. Dillon had tried to sleep, but all he'd seen when he closed his eyes was Ziggy's expression, when he said he'd try to unbond himself from his morpher.

"Go away, Dillon."

"Please," he said.

Footsteps crossed the room, and Ziggy's door opened. He stood there, in a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, glaring at Dillon. "What?"

Dillon swallowed. "I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Ziggy glared at him. "Why wouldn't I be? My team thinks I'm a joke, the one person I trusted most above all of them thinks I'm compromised, and I'm still not sure that I wouldn't be better off trying to unbond myself from the morpher if you all are going to act like this."

"Don't," Dillon said softly. "Don't do that, Ziggy. Please."

Ziggy stared at him. "You really mean that."

"Yeah." Dillon sighed. "I don't want someone else as my partner here. And you are my partner, Ziggy."

Ziggy looked at him, blinking. "Okay. I won't try to unbond then."

"Thank you." Dillon looked away, down at the floor of the garage. He could see, in the dim lighting, their guest still asleep on the couch. "You sure about him?" he asked.

"As sure as I can be."

"Okay. I'll... try to be less hostile."

Ziggy grinned. "That's practically enthusiastic agreement from you," he said.

"I wouldn't go that far," Dillon said, but he couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips at Ziggy's smile. "Good night, Ziggy."

"Good night, Dillon."

He felt Ziggy's eyes on him as he went back to his room. He didn't mind. He wasn't sure why he liked it, though. He just... he knew that he didn't want Ziggy not at his side in battle.

Sliding into his bed, he settled in for another night of very little sleep. 

Instead, he found himself opening his eyes not long after closing them, seeing the morphin grid that Ziggy had pulled them into before. He looked around, frowning, idly reaching out a hand when the black powers came up to him, letting them move around his fingers and arm. The green also wrapped around his leg. "Ziggy?" he called out, looking around for his partner.

"Sorry, I don't think he's here," a voice said. Dillon whirled to see an unknown man standing behind him, red powers curled around his chest and blue spiraled around his left arm. He looked at Dillon inquisitively. "Let me guess, you're his Ranger Black?"

Dillon narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Jason Scott. First red ranger on my Earth, future interim holder of the Red Master Ranger powers when the current holder is no longer able to be master ranger, and soul mate of Billy Cranston, the Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth."

"Right, he mentioned a husband. And a son and daughter."

"Bridge and Ellie," Jason said with a smile. "They're not thrilled that he's not home. Then again, neither am I."

"You can have him back," Dillon said. 

Jason smiled at him. "I appreciate that, but I think he's there until he's accomplished what he needs to."

"Yeah, and what's that?" Dillon asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Training the Master Rangers in your Earth."

Right. Master Rangers. "Ziggy," he said. "He's apparently one of them."

"Yeah, I figured that when he appeared in the grid the other night, when Billy left for your dimension. Neither of us pulled him into the grid, but Billy found him here, just as I found you."

"I didn't try to get here."

"You don't have to. If you're meant to be here, to become a Master Ranger, the grid will make sure you end up here."

"Right, the grid. All powerful and all knowing, apparently, or at least the Master Rangers connected to it are."

"Only if your husband throws himself over a console connected to it," Jason sighed.

Dillon raised an eyebrow. "I take it that's a long story."

"Very long story, and a very old argument." He waved a hand. "So. Why don't you want to be a ranger or a master ranger?"

"I don't..." Dillon trailed off, staring at Jason. "I didn't want to be a ranger at first. I just wanted to find the person I'm still looking for. Someone I was supposed to protect. But with the Venjix hardware inside me, my choices were either jail or taking the Series Black morpher. Once I was out, I tried to leave, but..."

"You couldn't. Something called you back."

"Yeah. Ziggy managed to wire the rangers' communications into the radio signal I was listening to, and I just couldn't leave them..."

"Sounds like you knew you were meant to be a ranger."

"Okay, I'll buy that, and I get to beat up grinders as a bonus, but a Master Ranger?" He shook his head. "The others can barely consider Ziggy a ranger, much less a Master Ranger. I don't think they'll buy me as one."

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"Anything." Jason shrugged. "You called me here, I'm presuming you wanted to talk about something."

Dillon turned away, taking a few steps. The green powers came up to twine with the black around his chest. He paused and ran his fingers through them, feeling Ziggy in the green, himself in the black. "I don't remember who I am. I'm a Venjix hybrid of some sort. Why... why would the powers choose me?"

"Billy always told me that he knew, when he made morphers, when he connected them to the grid, the measure of those who would wield them. And that he knew, if was consciously evaluating people for morphers, who was worthy and who wasn't. I don't have the same sense as he does; he's been doing this longer than I have. And, well, I'm not really a Master Ranger, just a place holder to keep the grid intact. But I can tell, from the way the black and green have accepted you, that they find you worthy. I can't say that you'll regain your memories, or that you'll find who you are looking for or that the Venjix hardware in you won't be used against you." Dillon turned around to look at the older man. "All I can say, Dillon, is that you are meant to be Ranger Black, and Master Ranger Black. You just need to accept that in yourself."

"I don't even know how to become Master Ranger Black," he said.

"I think you do," Jason said with a smile.

Dillon looked down at where the powers were wrapped around his arm now. He closed his eyes, reaching through the grid, feeling silly as he did so until he connected to something. His morpher, he realized. He concentrated on it, finding its connection to the biofield, and an empty place, where it was waiting. Biting his lip, Dillon reached out again, feeling the black powers of the grid. Slowly, carefully, he pulled them toward the empty connector on his morpher, feeling a click, and a rush of power through him.

"Whoa," he said, opening his eyes. He wasn't morphed, but he could feel the difference in the morpher itself. He was connected to the grid.

"I told you that you would know how to do it." Jason was grinning at him.

"Thought you weren't a Master Ranger." Dillon found himself rubbing a hand over the morpher on his left wrist. He looked down at it. It didn't look any different on the outside, but it _felt_ different, in some way he couldn't define.

"I'm not. But I can feel connections to the grid. And you are connected."

"Yeah," he said. He looked down at the intertwined black and green powers. "I need Ziggy to connect everyone else, right?"

"Yes."

Dillon nodded, concentrating again, feeling through the grid. He found Ziggy, through the green, his mind peaceful with sleep. He nudged at Ziggy, feeling him grumble and move away. He grinned, poking at Ziggy again.

Ziggy appeared in the grid, scowling, until he caught sight of Dillon. "Dillon!"

"Hey, Ziggy."

"You figured it out, huh?" his friend asked, with a wide smile.

"Yep, connected myself to the grid." He staggered back as Ziggy smacked into him, hugging him hard. He found himself hugging Ziggy back.

"So, what now?" Dillon asked, looking over at Jason. Ziggy looked over as well.

"Hey, Jason."

"Hey, Ziggy. Good to see you again."

Ziggy pulled out of Dillon's arms, and Dillon frowned, struck by the urge to pull Ziggy back to him. "You met him?"

"When I met Billy in the grid, Jason was there, too."

"Surprised Billy hasn't popped in here," Dillon said.

"He may not be able to since he's not really the Master Ranger for your universe. You'd have to pull him into here," Jason said. "But you may not want to do that while I'm here. Because I'd be tempted to pull him back with me, and he hasn't finished training the two of you. And I really don't want to leave your universe undefended." Jason shrugged. "I'm a ranger, I know protecting people is important."

"Yeah, it is for us, too."

"So, we're stuck with him for a while, then?" Dillon asked.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Dillon isn't fond of Billy."

"I figured that," Jason said. "Not surprised."

"Not surprised?" Dillon asked.

"You're protective of your fellow Master Ranger," Jason said, nodding at where Dillon had moved behind Ziggy, one hand on Ziggy's shoulder. "Billy popping in out of nowhere would have been seen as a threat."

Dillon raised an eyebrow. "I threaten to kill your husband and you pass it off as being protective of a fellow Master Ranger?"

Jason glared at him. "If you kill him I will find a way to cross the barrier and kill you."

"Hey, no one is killing anyone here, okay?" Ziggy said, holding out his hands. "Billy is helping us, not trying to take me away, Dillon, and Dillon you will not kill him because we are not leaving his kids without a dad, okay?" Ziggy looked up at him, brown eyes pleading.

"I already said I'd be less hostile to Billy," Dillon reminded Ziggy.

"Thank you," Ziggy said.

"Thank you," Jason said. "We've been married less than a year, and I'd really like my soul mate back."

"I'll make sure you get him back," Ziggy said, throwing a glance at Dillon. "Hopefully, we won't have to keep him too long."

"I hope so too." Jason said. He glanced over his shoulder. "But I need to get back. I think Bridge just crawled into bed with me. He's six, and not happy that his dad isn't home."

"Yeah," Ziggy said. "I can understand that. Good to see you again, Jason."

"Good to see you, Ziggy. Good to meet you, Dillon."

"You too," Dillon said. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Ziggy... tell Billy I miss him."

"I will."

Jason nodded at them and disappeared. Ziggy sighed and turned to Dillon. "So, Master Ranger Black?"

"So Jason said. But we still need more, in order to connect the others to the grid."

"Yeah. Which means training with Billy."

"Yeah." He looked down to see the black and green powers were now swirling around between himself and Ziggy in a lazy figure eight. He raised a hand and trailed his fingers through them.

Ziggy shivered. "I can feel that," he said. He raised his own hand and trailed it through the black powers.

It felt like Ziggy ran his fingers down Dillon's spine. He shuddered, sucking in a breath of air. "Ziggy," he choked out.

Ziggy was watching him closely, eyes wide. At Dillon's voice, he shuddered again. Dillon found himself reaching out, fingertips running over Ziggy's cheek. He remembered how it felt, having Ziggy in his arms earlier for that hug. How he couldn't imagine being a ranger without Ziggy as his partner.

Ziggy leaned into his touch, eyes closing. "Don't," he said softly. "Don't play with me, Dillon." He opened his eyes, and Dillon could see the vulnerability in them.

"I'm not playing," Dillon said, stepping closer. The powers moved out of the way for them, and his slid his hand into Ziggy's hair, tilting his head up. Ziggy's lips parted as he stared at Dillon, and his tongue flickered over them. "Not playing at all," he said before pressing his lips to Ziggy's.

Ziggy surged up into the kiss, pressing himself to Dillon. He slipped his arms around Dillon's neck, and Dillon drew Ziggy in closer with his free hand. The kiss was electric, and thought he couldn't remember his past, he knew, somehow he knew, that he'd never had kiss like this.

They parted to breathe, and Dillon moved his hand, sliding it under Ziggy's jacket and shirt. His skin was warm under Dillon's hands, and he licked his lips at the feel of Ziggy's fingers on the back of his neck, teasing his hair. "God, Ziggy," he said softly.

"Just Ziggy will do," his partner said with a giggle.

"You're hopeless," Dillon said, pulling Ziggy in for another kiss, hands moving to push the jacket (and hadn't Ziggy been in sweatpants and a t-shirt before? how did he end up with his ranger outfit on?) off. Ziggy returned the favor.

"Dillon," he moaned softly as Dillon pressed kisses to Ziggy's neck. "Please."

Time blurred for them, lost in a haze of kisses pressed to skin as they stripped each other, and they ended up on the ground, Dillon looking up at Ziggy as the younger ranger rode him, his eyes closed, whimpering in pleasure with each thrust of Dillon's hips. Dillon couldn't help the moans of Ziggy's name, his vision whiting out as he came, hearing Ziggy's cries as he followed Dillon over the edge. The grid hummed around them, the green and black powers circling both of them as Ziggy collapsed on Dillon's chest.

"Tell me real life will compare to that," Ziggy said, panting.

"We'll have to make sure it does," Dillon said, smiling a little. He stroked a hand up and down Ziggy's spine. He could feel Ziggy's contentment through the grid, and wondered if they'd always be able to feel each other like this. What would that do if the Venjix technology in him was activated? Could Venjix take over Ziggy as well?

"Worry later," Ziggy said. "Afterglow now."

Huffing out a laugh, Dillon raised his head to nuzzle at Ziggy's curls. "All right," he said.

They lay there for a while, just enjoying the feeling while the powers circled around them.

"I love you, Dillon," Ziggy said softly, just as the grid began to dissolve around them.

"I love you too, Ziggy."

* * *

Dillon woke in his own bed, conscious of the fact that his body in the real world had been affected by what happened in the grid. He winced, getting up and heading to the bathroom to shower.

_Planning on taking all the hot water, Dillon? Sheesh._

Blinking, Dillon paused in rinsing his hair. _Ziggy?_

_Um. Okay. We may be telepathic now?_

_We'll have to ask Billy, I suppose._ Dillon finished his shower and dried and dressed quickly. When he opened the bathroom door, Ziggy was waiting for him, a smile on his face. Dillon could feel Ziggy's amusement in the back of his mind. Ziggy glanced around, then leaned up and kissed Dillon. "Morning," he said softly.

"Morning," Dillon replied. "Head in," he said. "I'll get breakfast started."

"I thought you didn't cook?"

"I can get cereal together," he said with a shrug.

"I promise not to fall asleep in it."

"You better not." He leaned down to kiss Ziggy again. "See you down there."

Ziggy smiled and slipped into the bathroom. It wasn't too early, at least not for him, but none of the others were up yet.

Except their guest, Dillon noted as he paused at the foot of the stairs. Billy was sitting on the couch, staring at something in his hands. Dillon walked over carefully and stood just outside of his range, peering over his shoulder.

The older ranger held two photographs in his hand. One was of a group of teenagers in colored outfits that fit their ranger colors, except pink. But he'd seen pink in the grid. One of the teens looked an awful lot like Billy, the one in blue. The one in red looked like the man he'd met in the grid last night. Billy's husband Jason then.

That was borne out by the other picture. Billy and the older Jason, in uniform, each holding a child. All four of them were smiling.

"My ranger team," Billy said, gesturing with the picture of the teenagers, "and my family." He held up the other photograph.

"He misses you," Dillon said.

Billy looked over at him. "You saw him in the grid?"

"Yes." He didn't even question how Billy knew that. "He said we shouldn't pull you in, because he'd be tempted to steal you home and he knew you needed to stay here to train us."

Billy nodded, his eyes focusing on Dillon's left wrist. His morpher. "Congratulations, Master Ranger Black," he said. "Now, we just need to get you two connecting the others, and I'll be out of your hair."

Dillon nodded, moving toward the kitchen, getting out three bowls and pouring cereal. The overly sugary one for Ziggy, something slightly healthier for him. He paused, then offered both bowls to Billy, who pointed at the healthy one. "My son eats way too much of the sugary one, and talks me into it sometimes."

"Ziggy has been known to shove a bowl my way."

"Sounds like I never need to introduce Ziggy and Bridge." Billy took the cereal bowl and spoon with a smile, settling onto one of the chairs at the counter.

"Probably not," Dillon agreed, pouring himself a bowl before sitting across from Billy. He took a bite. "I'm guessing you know what happened."

"I'm connected to the grid," Billy said with a shrug. "You're not the first Master Ranger to connect with a soul mate in the grid, and probably won't be the last. Trust me on this," he said with a wry smile.

Dillon blinked. "You and Jason?"

Billy nodded.

"I never would have thought that."

"I'm not that much of a stick in the mud."

"Who's a stick in the mud?" Ziggy asked, popping up behind Billy.

"Not any of us," Dillon said, shoving Ziggy's bowl at him.

"Thanks," Ziggy said, sitting down next to Billy, giving Dillon a goofily happy smile. "So why aren't we sticks in the mud?"

"We've all bonded with our mates in the grid," Dillon said.

Ziggy blinked, looking over at Billy. "Seriously?"

"Jason and I were not the first nor the last, and neither will you be. And there are benefits. Since Jason is a temporary holder of powers, we can feel each other through the grid."

"Yeah, I can feel Ziggy," Dillon said. He looked over at his... mate. That seemed to be the best word. "And hear him," he added.

"Hard not to feel Dillon. He broods loudly," Ziggy said with a small smile. Dillon gave him a look that didn't affect Ziggy's smile at all.

Billy looked down at his cereal. "I can't feel Jason from here," he said softly.

"You'll be home soon," Ziggy said.

"Ziggy's the optimistic one in this relationship," Dillon said.

"I can see that," Billy replied, smiling. "As for being able to hear each other," he said, nodding to Dillon, "my mentor once told me that when there's a Master Ranger pair, since they are so closely connected in the grid, they are often telepathic. Since Jason is a temporary holder, we're empathic, with moments of telepathy if we really concentrate." He sighed. "But it doesn't cross the dimensional barrier."

Dillon and Ziggy exchanged looks again. Dillon nodded to his mate and looked at Billy.

"So, how do we learn to connect the others to the grid? Because the faster we're trained, the faster you get home," he added with a smile.

Billy looked back at Dillon. "More training in the grid. But this time, with someone outside who can pull us out if you're needed. I don't want you being in the grid if Venjix attacks again."

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't be good," Ziggy said.

"What would not be good?" Scott asked, yawning, as he walked up to the kitchen.

"Being in the grid training with Billy while Venjix attacks," Ziggy said around a mouthful of cereal.

"Doesn't sound good," Scott said, reaching into the fridge for something to eat.

"That's why we need someone we can have snap us out of it," Billy said. "So Dillon and Ziggy can go fight with you."

"While you stay here and read _Jane Eyre_?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dillon looked over at Billy, who was shrugging. "As I told Summer and Flynn last night, it was there and it kept me out of Doctor K's way while she was busy assisting you five."

"I'm sure we can find something else more Billy's speed before the next Venjix battle," Summer said as she entered the kitchen area, Flynn on her heels.

"If I'm still here. Master Ranger Green and Master Ranger Black have already connected themselves to the grid, it may not take long until they've connected the three of you as well, and be ready to connect any other morphers that might be made."

"That's good news, if a little disconcerting," Flynn said. "I'm supposed to be training with Dillon today, and if he's connected to the grid..." he trailed off. Dillon just smiled at Flynn. It might have been a slightly evil smile. "Someone get him to stop that."

"Dillon," Ziggy said, "don't scare Flynn too much. We kind of need him to form the Megazords."

"Yes, dear," Dillon said, enjoying the looks on everyone's faces when he said that. Billy remained calm, but Summer, Flynn, and Scott all had looks of astonishment on their faces.

"Oh, this flirting between the two of you is getting out of hand," Flynn said.

"Please tell me they get more serious as Master Rangers," Scott asked Billy.

"I'm not that serious with my own mate, why would Dillon and Ziggy get serious?" Billy asked, looking up with an innocent expression that didn't fool Dillon or Ziggy.

"Wait, you're not saying that Dillon... and Ziggy?" Summer asked, looking between her green and black teammates. Dillon sighed mentally, feeling Ziggy give him a sympathetic pat through their connection. They both knew that Summer had a crush on Dillon, and he might have returned that crush in time, but there had always been Ziggy, his first friend that he could remember, hovering on the periphery of his mind and soul, too polite to outright barge in, but not unwilling to use the spaces to worm his way into Dillon's heart. Dillon slid his free hand across the counter to Ziggy, who took it without looking up from his cereal. Dillon didn't look at any of the others, either, but he knew what this gesture would tell them. Dillon rarely touched anyone else in the garage, unless it was Ziggy, and never this intimately.

"Why are Series Black and Series Green holding hands?"

The other rangers looked over at Dr. K as she approached from the lab. "Apparently, being Master Rangers means they're also mates, or something," Flynn said.

"Not all Master Rangers have soul mates," Billy added. "But many do, and in the case of dual master rangers like Master Ranger Green and Master Ranger Black, the connection to the grid is actually strengthened by them being mates."

_Should we tell them we're somewhat telepathic now?_ Ziggy asked through their connection.

He fought a smile. _Nah. Let's save that for when they need to know. Dr. K is going to want to do enough tests on us as it is._

_Okay,_ Ziggy agreed. _Besides, it's nice to have something that Scott and Summer and Flynn can't do,_ he thought softly, and Dillon squeezed Ziggy's hand in understanding. His mate often felt inadequate next to the other rangers, and their comments when he had become a ranger didn't help. Dillon would admit he made his own comments on specific issues, but he also thought Ziggy as a ranger was not a bad thing.

_Well, it will make it easier to communicate without Venjix hearing it,_ Dillon sent.

_Good point. And easier to cheat at cards against the others,_ Ziggy said with a grin.

Dillon snorted at that. The others all looked at him. Ziggy grinned as Dillon shrugged, giving the others an innocent look.

"Anyway," Scott said. "If they're going train with Billy in the grid, how do we get them out of the grid?"

"Once they have more experience in the grid, they'll be able to maintain an awareness of the outside world, and things affecting their physical bodies."

"Like how Jason knew Bridge had gotten into bed with him last night?" Ziggy asked. He looked apologetic as Billy's expression changed to something Dillon couldn't identify.

"Yeah. Bridge is our son," he said to the others. "He's six, and sometimes, when he's bothered by things, he still climbs into bed with us at night."

"And his Dad not being home would be a thing to be bothered by," Flynn said softly. "Glad he's still got your husband there with him, then. He sounds like a great kid."

"He is."

"What about your daughter?" Summer asked. "You mentioned her last night."

"Ellie. She lives with her mom and her mom's boyfriend, but they live just down the street from us, so it's not like we don't see each other more often than not. Jodi, her mom, is soul mates with a high school friend of mine, who is also a former Ranger teammate."

"Interesting family," Dillon said.

"It works for us. Adam and Jodi didn't realize they were soul mates until after Ellie was born, and I wasn't about to stand in their way." He shrugged. "It was a few more years before Jason and I had the same revelation, but that's a very long story as to why all that happened." He looked at them. "Glad it didn't take you two a decade to realize it."

"Same here," Dillon said. He didn't think he'd even known Ziggy, before his memories had gone missing. Ziggy had never mentioned it to him, if they had.

_And you know I would have told you,_ Ziggy said. _I would not have hidden something like that from you._

_I know._

"But, back to the Grid, right now, while we're in there, it would be best to have one person who will rouse them out of the grid."

"Okay," Scott said. "Who wants to smack Dillon and Ziggy out of the grid?"

"Smacking is not recommended," Billy said. "It usually ends badly for the person doing the smacking. And yes, I speak from experience as the person who was smacked out of the grid." He smirked at the memory.

The other four members of the team looked at each other. Ziggy looked up as well. "I think I'd prefer Flynn to be the one to get us out of the grid if needed," he said.

"Me?" The Scot looked confused.

"If Ziggy wants you, I'm not disagreeing with him." _Why Flynn?_ Dillon asked.

_Summer expected it. Scott would have probably smacked us anyway. Dr. K would have been unlikely to touch either of us at the moment. Flynn didn't expect to be chosen at all._

_So he'll take it more seriously?_

Ziggy nodded, looking up at Flynn. "I trust you," he said.

"You don't trust the rest of us?"

"To call us for playtime?" Dillon asked. "No, we don't. You'd take all the fun for yourselves."

"I think we should let Series Green and Series Black continue to train with the Master Ranger Blue from the alternate dimension." Dr. K frowned. "If that is the right designation."

"Blue Grand Master Ranger for Earth is the right designation, but Master Ranger Blue will work while I am here," Billy said.

"How does one get to be a Grand Master Ranger?"

Billy looked at Dr. K. "I made a morpher out of nothing but morphin' grid energy while being held hostage," he said.

Dr. K raised an eyebrow. "How long did that take you?"

"Months," he said flatly.

"Okay," Ziggy said into the silence that had fallen after Billy spoke. "I think that Dillon and I need to train with Billy. Flynn, just, what, touch my shoulder?" Ziggy said, looking at their guest, who nodded. "Touch my shoulder to get us out of the grid if there's an attack."

Flynn nodded. "Aye, I can do that."

They moved over to the couch and settled themselves on the floor. Billy looked at Dillon and Ziggy. "Ready?"

They nodded, and Dillon closed his eyes, reaching inside him for where he'd been last night. He found it and pulled, opening his eyes to find himself in the grid, Ziggy next to him, Billy there as well.

"So, what now?" Ziggy asked, bouncing as the green and black powers lazily swirled around him and Dillon.

"Now we train," Billy said, reaching out to let the blue and red powers curl around his hands.

* * *

"Anyone else find that a little creepy?" Flynn asked, watching the three of them as they closed their eyes and went extremely still, other than their controlled breathing.

"Just a bit," Summer said.

"Come on," Scott said. "We've got training to do."

Flynn glanced back at the three of them, then followed Scott and Summer. He still wasn't sure why Ziggy had chosen him to reach them in the grid, but he would make sure, if they were needed, that their Master Rangers would be back in fighting form.

* * *

Dillon sat down on the 'floor' of the grid, Ziggy in front of him. They reached out for each other and took each other's hands. Billy sat nearby, watching them.

They'd trained for a while, learning to work with the powers, to be able to coax out the shy powers, the ones that were the hardest for them to work with. Ziggy's hardest color had been the same as Dillon's - red. Billy had told them that generally meant that they would be training a Master Ranger Red. Same as he would be.

But now, well, they needed to sit down and actually connect their teammates to the grid.

Dillon went first, closing his eyes and reaching out through the grid, finding something faintly blue, and yellow, and red... Flynn, Summer, and Scott. He held onto those and went looking for something else... finding green. Ziggy. Dillon gently tugged, feeling Ziggy respond. Ziggy joined him, holding onto the powers. Something tickled at the side of Dillon's mind, and he went looking for it. He found metallic gold and silver, shimmering with biofield energy. He and Ziggy both paused, assessing the colors and their wielders. Like Dillon and Ziggy, like Scott, Summer, and Flynn, the rangers felt worthy. On the side of good. Ziggy reached past Dillon and carefully gathered up gold and silver with red, blue, and yellow, Dillon taking hold of the powers as well. He held them as Ziggy carefully reached out to find each morpher, slowly connecting them one by one to the grid, the power flaring brighter as they were. Once they were all connected to the grid, they felt something go through all of them, something connecting them. Team, it felt like. The grid had focused all their powers into one cohesive team.

Ziggy and Dillon opened their eyes, back in the Garage now, out of the grid. Billy still sat next to them, smiling widely. Beyond him were Scott, Summer, and Flynn, all looking at their morphers with grins on their faces. Dr. K, beyond them, looked worried but hopeful.

"Congratulations, Master Rangers Green and Black," Billy said. "Your entire team is connected to the morphin' grid."

"Yeah, all seven of us," Ziggy said.

"Seven?" Scott asked.

"We found other rangers in the grid. Worthy rangers," Dillon answered.

"What colors?" Dr. K asked sharply, eyes wide.

Ziggy looked at her. "Gold and Silver."

"Are you sure, Series Green?" the scientist asked, pushing past Scott to approach Ziggy, looking like she was stopping herself from grabbing him. "Gold and silver?"

"Yeah, gold and silver," Ziggy said, glancing at Dillon.

"We both felt them," Dillon added.

Dr. K swallowed. "Maybe they survived," she whispered, turning and rushing for her lab.

"Okay, anyone else know what that is about?" Scott asked.

"I'd say Dr. K knows these gold and silver rangers? I mean, it's not out of the realm of possibility that she had other rangers before us, to test things on." Flynn looked thoughtful.

"She'll let us know when she's ready," Summer said. "I don't think we should push it."

The Venjix alarm sounded before anyone could reply. "Go," Billy said as the others rushed for the lab. "I'll stay until you get back. You guys need to get me to the dimension border in the grid anyway," he added with a smile.

Dillon grabbed Ziggy's hand and they took off for the lab, eager to try out their new connection.

Venjix wouldn't know what hit it.

* * *

Billy watched as the ranger team returned to the Garage, all grins and high fives. Ziggy was tucked under Dillon's arm, looking all bright eyed. The smile on Dillon's face as he looked down at his mate was soft and warm. It was the kind of smile that Billy saw on Eric's face as he looked at Wes, the look of someone in love with their soul mate, someone who wasn't accustomed to showing those emotions.

It gave him hope for the future of this world, more than he had already had with this team.

"Okay," Scott said as they all came to a halt in the break room. "I have to apologize to Billy," he said. "Because I didn't believe in the Master Ranger idea, and after that fight? I should have believed all along." He turned. "And I need to apologize to you, Ziggy, for not believing that you could be the Master Ranger."

Ziggy gave Scott a small smile. "Thanks, Scott."

"So, are you staying overnight again, or are you heading home?" Summer asked Billy.

"I think that depends on you guys. I can stay around for another night, but I don't want to be away from my family too long."

"I just think we need to celebrate making friends in other dimensions," Summer said, looking at Scott.

"I agree," Dr. K added.

"Then I'll stay," Billy said, grinning at the team.

* * *

Jason felt the nudge in his sleep and followed it, finding himself in the grid again. He looked around, seeing Ziggy standing there, grinning. "Special delivery," the younger man said.

"Oh?"

Before Ziggy could answer, Dillon appeared with Billy, both men chuckling over something. Billy looked up and caught Jason's eyes, smiling at him. Jason stared, making sure Billy was not worse for wear.

"Jase," Billy said, moving over to his side. Jason pulled Billy into a kiss, hands on his shoulders, not wanting to let him go.

"Missed you," he whispered against Billy's lips when they parted. 

"Missed you, too," Billy said.

"When are you coming home?"

"Now," Billy said with a smile. "Master Ranger Green and Master Ranger Black are fully trained, all the morphers have been connected to the grid, and they've even discovered some rangers that aren't yet part of their team, much to their mentor's surprise."

"Busy couple of days," Jason said, keeping his arm around Billy.

"Thanks for letting him come join us," Ziggy said. "We really liked having him around, but we know he misses you."

Jason looked at Dillon with a raised eyebrow. Dillon shrugged from where he stood behind Ziggy, his arms wrapped around the younger man. "Once I got to know him," he said.

"Once you and I bonded in the grid, you mean," Ziggy said.

Dillon didn't reply with words, but he leaned down to press a kiss to Ziggy's hair. Jason smiled at the easy affection. "Thank you for returning Billy in one piece. I kind of like him that way."

"Feeling's mutual," Billy said with a grin.

"Yeah, I prefer Dillon in one piece, too."

"If Ziggy's in multiple pieces, someone else will be," Dillon said matter of factly. Ziggy smiled at that and leaned back against his mate.

Billy smiled at the couple. "Dillon, Ziggy. It was a pleasure to meet you. May the Power protect you," he said, and Jason echoed the sentiment.

"Thank you, Billy," Ziggy replied. "May the Power protect you." Dillon nodded at them.

Turning to Jason, Billy smiled at him. "Take me home?"

"You don't even have to ask," Jason said, pulling Billy into a hug and reached out of the grid. He found himself back in their bed, Billy still in his arms. "God, I missed you." He leaned in and kissed his husband. Billy returned the kiss eagerly, moving closer to his husband.

A knock on the door interrupted them, and they broke apart, breathing heavily. "Daddy?" Bridge's voice called out.

Jason opened his mouth to reply, but Billy shook his head. "Yeah, buddy?" he called out.

"Daddy!" Bridge cried out, opening the door and rushing in. He clambered onto the bed and barreled into Billy, who had sat up to catch him.

"Hey, Bridgekin. I missed you."

"I missed you too!" Bridge held him tightly.

"Well, I'm back and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." He kissed Bridge's head. "Okay?"

"Good. Daddy missed you too."

Jason sat up and enfolded his son and husband into a hug. "I did miss him." He looked up Billy, who smiled back, his eyes darting down to Bridge. "I think we can let little Bridges stay here tonight, what do you think?"

"I think I'd be happy to have my family with me," Billy said. 

"But Ellie isn't here," Bridge said seriously, looking up at Billy.

"We'll see if she can come over this weekend," Billy told him. "But for now, it's bedtime for all of us."

"Okay," Bridge snuggled into Billy's arms as he lay back, Jason moving so Bridge was blanketed between them. 

Looking over his son's head at his husband, Jason reached out and took Billy's hand, feeling him through their grid connection again, something he'd missed while Billy was gone. 

But his husband was home, and here with him and their son. And that was all he needed.


	33. Ranger Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranger down.

**Newtech City, September 2011.**

"Ranger down!"

Billy's heart stopped as the alarm went out. He stared at the panel in the control center, where Rocky's team had been tracking an off planet criminal who called himself Mirloc. The red dot that represented Rocky was fading in and out, and Billy reached for the communicator. "Rangers, report," he said.

"Red is down, sir," Green, a young woman named Q'ylnzyn, who everyone called Zinna, reported. "Send medical assistance."

"On its way, Ranger," Cruger said from behind Billy.

"Status of the perpetrator?" Billy asked.

"Blue, Yellow, and Pink have gone after them, joined by Original Black and Red, and Time Red," she replied. "Quantum is here with me."

"Damn it, Jason," Billy swore under his breath. Cruger put a hand on Billy's shoulder. 

"Green, Quantum, maintain position with Red until medical arrives," Cruger said. 

"Hurry," Zinna said. "It's not good."

"Blue to base. Mirloc is in custody. Repeat, Mirloc is in custody."

"Good job, Blue. Report back to base immediately for debriefing."

Billy turned to Cruger. "I'm going to get Gata, and then we're heading for the infirmary."

"I'll release Captain Scott, Lieutenant Park and Captain Collins to you when the debriefing is over. Keep us posted on Captain DeSantos' condition, Commander."

"Yes, sir," Billy said, saluting before he hurried for the door. He made it to Gata's lab in record time. She was inside, working on something. "Gata," he said.

She looked up, her welcoming smile falling off her face as she took in his expression. "Rocky? Sky?" she asked, standing up.

"Sky's fine. Rocky was injured while trying to apprehend a criminal. They're bringing him into the infirmary."

Gata paled, and Billy reached out to steady her. She began muttering under her breath in her native language, hurrying past Billy and practically running for the infirmary. Billy followed her. Jodi stuck her head out from a cadet classroom, taking in Gata and Billy's expressions. "Rocky," Billy said in response to her unanswered question. He heard Jodi yell something into her classroom before she overtook him to catch up to Gata.

The three of them paced the infirmary waiting room until the medical team, along with Zinna and Eric, brought Rocky in. Gata paled even more as she saw her husband. Rocky was still in his ranger uniform, minus the helmet, and the damage was clearly visible on his face and his uniform. Jodi grabbed Gata in a hug as the medical staff moved Rocky into the treatment area. 

"Doc," Eric said, stopping next to Billy, still in his ranger uniform, helmet under one arm.

"Commander Cranston, sir," Zinna said, saluting him. Like Eric, she wasn't wearing her helmet, the violet of her hair a stark contrast to the green of her suit.

"Lieutenant Q'ylnzyn. Any injuries to report?"

"No sir," she said softly.

"Then report to Commander Cruger in the Control Center, he's waiting to debrief your team. We'll stay here with Captain DeSantos and Dr. Chartreaux."

"Yes, sir," she said, nodding as she headed away.

"It's bad, Doc," Eric said softly. "Very bad."

"The rest of the team, along with Jason and Adam, got Mirloc," Billy said. "But if Mirloc hurt Rocky that badly..." Gata and Sky had already lost Rocky once when he'd been kidnapped by Crocker and DuFrense all those years ago in an attempt to get the Blue Master Ranger of Earth to make them morphers. It hadn't worked, considering Billy, who they'd also taken, was Blue Master Ranger of Earth and wasn't about to make morphers for his kidnappers. Making one for Rocky, though, had been a different story.

"I know," Eric said, looking over at where Gata was sitting, Jodi's arms around her. "Jason and Adam?"

"Debriefing with Cruger."

"Kids?"

"Still in school."

"Want me to send someone to get them?"

"Might be good. Before Sky hears about it from someone else."

Eric nodded and moved off, pulling out his communicator. Billy went over to sit on Gata's other side. "Eric is getting some of his people to get the kids from school, so they don't hear from anyone other than us. Do you want Sky brought here?"

Gata shook her head. "No, not until we know something."

Billy looked over at Jodi. "If they go to their usual after care program, they'll hear about it anyway, Gata," Jodi said softly. "It's here in the building."

"I don't..." Gata shook her head again.

"Why don't we have Eric's people take them to Billy and Jason's house? We can have someone from SPD stay with them," Jodi suggested. "They're all familiar with the house, and I know Bridge has a key to it."

Gata nodded, and Billy leaned in to give her a quick hug. "I'll go tell Eric," he said. It was a good idea, keeping all the kids together.

Once the kids were taken care of, Eric and Billy went back to standing near Gata, letting Jodi comfort her best friend while they all waited. Eventually, Jason, Adam and Wes hurried into the area, all three looking at Billy and Eric.

"No news yet," Billy said, reaching out to take Jason's hand. He noticed Wes doing the same to Eric.

"It didn't look good," Eric said softly.

"The kids?" Adam asked.

"Sergeant Sutton has them, he's taking them to Doc and Jason's house until one of us can leave to get them and let them know what's going on."

"All we can do now is wait," Billy said.

By the time the doctor came out into the waiting area, Cruger and Kat had also joined in the vigil, along with all the rangers of Rocky's team. A mixture of human and alien SPD members, Rocky had chosen each of them personally, with Billy's approval as Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth. They were not as close as some other teams, perhaps, but close enough that the fall of their red, their captain, brought them all together.

"Dr. Chartreaux," the doctor said, looking at Gata. "We've managed to stabilize him, but the injuries..." he trailed off. "If he makes it through the next twenty four hours, his chances of recovery will increase, as he went into shock."

"What are his injuries, doctor?" Cruger asked.

"Damage to the thoracic area - punctured lung, broken ribs, internal bleeding, neck damage from fall, damage to his left shoulder that we won't know the extent of until the swelling goes down. The worst... there's a lot of swelling in his spinal column, and we can't tell what may be damaged until that is reduced. If the spine has been damaged... Captain DeSantos had a previous spinal injury that could be reaggravated. We could be looking at paralysis, either temporary or permanent. We won't know until the swelling goes down."

Billy moved quickly to catch Gata as she started to sink to her knees. She clung to him, her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry," the doctor said. "I'll keep you informed."

"Will Gata be able to see him?" Billy asked.

"I'll have a nurse come out and get you once we've gotten him into an ICU room." He turned and hurried out of the waiting room.

Billy looked over at his mate, who looked like he wished he had destroyed Mirloc instead of taking him into custody. Eric and Wes, and Zinna and Rocky's team, all had the same expression.

"Rocky's strong," Gata whispered into Billy's shoulder. "He's survived a lot. He'll survive this. The power will help him."

"It will," Billy said, holding her tighter.

When the nurse came, Gata let go of Billy with a smile and a kiss to his cheek before following the man back to the ICU room. Billy moved over to stand next to Jason. Adam was nearby, frowning at the floor as he held onto Jodi.

"Adam?" Wes asked as he and Eric joined them. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just, trying to remember something..." he shook his head. "It'll come back to me."

"We can't all stay here," Cruger said softly. "We need to set up a rotation for who will stay with Gata during this time. We have duties that we must attend to, even in this trying time."

"We're on stand down," Zinna said. "Without our red, we're not much of a team."

"But you may be needed if something happens," Jason said. "Ursula is a good leader. If something happens, I'm willing to follow her lead," he said, nodding at the blue ranger. Rocky's team was three women and two men, something others had been surprised by, but Rocky had chosen well.

"So am I," Eric said.

"I think Wes and I are too," Adam said.

"Same here," Billy said with a small smile for his fellow blue ranger. 

"But you are right," Cruger said, "you do deserve some downtime. Make sure any injuries are taken care of, and someone will be along to relieve you later."

They all saluted Cruger as he left, Kat in his wake. The older rangers stayed for a few moments, waiting until Gata came back out. She was family, and they weren't abandoning her, or Rocky, not until they were sure they would both be okay.

* * *

Jason blinked at the caller ID on his cell phone. "HOME" blinked at him, and he frowned, wondering if Billy had already left SPD without telling him. They'd had to leave the infirmary to get back to their regular duties, though whoever was with Gata was texting the others with updates. They hadn't decided who was staying overnight yet, but Jason knew Gata wouldn't leave, therefore, neither her friends nor Rocky's team would abandon her.

"Hello?" Jason asked as he answered the phone.

"Papa Jay?" a trembling voice asked.

"Ellie? Sweetie, are you okay? What's wrong?" Ellie rarely called them, and for her to be calling from his house, when she and Sky and Bridge were there with SPD personnel... did someone try to get revenge for Mirloc?

"Did Sky's daddy die?"

Jason felt like he'd been punched. "No," he said hoarsely. "No, sweetie, he's not dead."

"Sky thinks he is," Ellie said softly. "The man told us he was."

"What man?" Jason clenched his fists. 

"The man who brought us home. He gave Uncle Rocky's helmet to Sky. I couldn't reach mommy or daddy or papa..."

"I'll be home in twenty minutes," Jason said. "Ellie, I want you to get Bridge and stay with Sky until I get home, okay? Tell Sky I'm taking him to see his dad."

"Okay, Papa Jay. I love you."

"I love you too, Ellie."

Jason ended the call and forced himself to calm down. Then he called Eric. 

"Myers."

"Your sergeant told Sky that Rocky was dead," Jason snapped as he hurried out of the building to his car. 

"What?"

"Ellie just called me to ask if Rocky was dead, and said the man who took them home told them Rocky was, and gave Rocky's helmet to Sky."

Eric growled. "I'm busting his ass back to cadet."

"Not in my cadet school."

"Where are you?"

"Heading home to get the kids and bring them back. Sky won't believe us until he sees Rocky."

"I'll let Gata and Doc know you're coming."

"Thanks." He ended the call as he got to his car. He heard Adam call his name and turned to see his friend running after him. "Some idiot told Sky that Rocky was dead, I'm bringing the kids back here so Sky can see for himself," he said as Adam got closer.

Adam paled. "Need help?"

Jason shook his head. "No, I've got the booster seats in the car since we were supposed to have Ellie this weekend. I may need help corralling her and Bridge once I get back so Sky can see his dad."

Adam nodded, then went still. "Red and blue," he whispered. 

"Adam?"

The black ranger looked up. "The power knows its wielders. Red and blue especially will heal their wielded together. Bridge told me that when he came from the future."

"Rocky was red and blue," Jason said. "Go tell Billy. I think we all forgot about that. He said he used the powers to heal Rocky while they were being held hostage."

"You get the kids, I'll tell Billy," Adam said, taking off back to the SPD building. 

"There's hope," Jason said softly, getting into his car. "Zordon, if you had any influence out there, for the sake of Gata and Sky and all Rocky's friends... Let him live."

* * *

Adam rushed into the waiting room, a little out of breath.

"Lieutenant Park?"

He looked over at Ursula Della Donna, Rocky's blue ranger. "Sergeant Della Donna, have you seen Commander Cranston?"

"He left to get Gata something to eat," she replied. "He asked me to stay with her. She's back with the captain right now."

Adam nodded, not calling her out on using Rocky's rank. Every time he'd met her, she fell back on rank and formality when feeling out of her element. "I need to speak with him as soon as he gets back."

"I'll make sure he knows, sir," she said. "Unless you're going to wait?"

"I think I need to. This can't wait, but if I head for the cafeteria, he'll probably take a different route back here and we'll miss each other."

"Miss who?"

Adam turned at Billy's voice. "You," he told the Blue Grand Master Ranger for Earth, who stood behind him with a tray of cafeteria sandwiches and coffee in his hands. "Need to fill you in on something, and it unfortunately can't wait."

Billy searched Adam's face, then nodded. "Sergeant, would you mind taking the tray for when Gata gets back, and see if you can get her to eat something other than coffee?"

"Of course, Commander," she replied, taking the tray from him and moving over to the seats near one of the low tables. Adam pulled Billy into a far corner.

"What's going on, Adam?"

"Jason's on his way to get the kids."

"Gata didn't want Sky here."

"The idiot who took the kids home told Sky that Rocky was dead and gave him Rocky's helmet that had been left at the scene. Ellie called Jason to ask him if Rocky was dead, so he's getting the kids because you know Sky will not believe us until he sees his dad."

Billy growled. "Who is it?"

"Don't know yet, but if Jason hasn't told Eric, then you know he will."

"Eric will go easy on him. If _Wes_ hears about this, that person is dead meat."

Adam had to chuckle at that. "Yeah, true. But that's not why I needed to talk to you. Well, that's why I needed to talk to Commander Cranston," he said. "I have other things to discuss with the Blue Grand Master Ranger for Earth." He kept his voice low. Outside of the rangers and Jodi and Gata, the only other person who knew was Cruger, and Billy had sworn him to secrecy. He'd found out when Billy and Jason had collapsed when Thrax had tried to destroy the Overdrive rangers, and he knew that if he outed Billy, Billy would stop working for SPD on Earth, which meant no more morphers.

Billy raised an eyebrow at him.

"When I was working with the veteran rangers, Bridge told me something before he left... he asked me to remind you that 'the power knows its wielders. Red and blue especially will heal their wielder together'."

He watched as Billy's eyes widened. "Rocky," he said.

Adam nodded. "I didn't realize fully what he meant at the time, but I can't think of anyone other than Rocky and T.J. who have been both red and blue rangers."

"They both helped me heal Rocky when we'd been kidnapped," he said. "I'd forgotten about that, too. Even if it can't fix everything, he'll have a better shot than before."

"Yeah, we just need to get you in there, don't we?"

"Only for a bit, just to get the powers to start helping him."

"Think Gata will let you have the next shift?"

"We can ask," Billy said. "Sky might need it more, though."

"Good point."

Gata appeared in the doorway to the waiting area, looking pale. Sergeant Della Donna stood and hurried over to her, giving her a hug before guiding her to the chairs and putting a cup of coffee and a sandwich in her hands.

"Let's wait until Jason gets here," Billy said.

"Right," Adam said. The two men looked at each other, and went to join Gata and Ursula.

* * *

Jason entered the house through the garage and found the sergeant in the kitchen, drinking water and reading something on his tablet. He jumped to his feet. "Captain Scott, sir," he saluted.

"You're relieved, sergeant. Report to Captain Myers back at HQ."

"Yes, sir," he said, gathering up his tablet and putting his glass in the sink.

Jason waited until the man had left before going in search of the kids. He found them in Bridge's room, Sky curled up on the floor with Rocky's helmet in his hands. Bridge was next to him, leaning his head on Sky's shoulder. Ellie lay on the bed, one hand on Sky's other shoulder. Sky's face was tear streaked.

"Sky," Jason said softly, coming into the room and kneeling in front of the kids.

Bridge looked up at him. "Dad," he said.

"I'm here to take you guys to see Sky's dad."

"My dad's dead," Sky mumbled.

"No, he isn't, Sky. He's alive, but he's in the hospital. Your mom is there with him, and I'm going to take you there so you can see him."

Sky looked up at that. "You sure he's alive?"

"Your mom is there with him," Jason said. "You know she wouldn't leave him if he's injured, Sky. Billy and Adam and Jodi are there, too," he said. "I saw him, Sky. He's alive."

Sky searched Jason's face, seeking reassurance that Jason wasn't lying to him. "He's alive?" he asked brokenly.

Jason reached out and put his hand on top of Sky's on Rocky's helmet. "He's alive, Sky. I won't lie to you, he's badly injured, he'll be in the hospital for a long time, but he is alive. I'm going to take you and Bridge and Ellie back to SPD Medical so you can see him, okay?"

Sniffling, Sky nodded. He uncurled from his position and stood, looking down at the helmet.

"Do you want to leave it here while we go?" Bridge asked.

"Dad will want it back."

"You can keep it safe for him until he does," Jason said. "And you know it will be safe here. I think your mom will want you to come back with us tonight, since she'll stay with your dad."

"Okay," Sky said. He carefully set the helmet on Bridge's bed, which Ellie had vacated. She hugged Sky hard, and he hugged her back. Bridge came over and hugged Jason.

"You all ready to go?" Jason asked after a few minutes, letting Sky compose himself.

"Yes," Sky said.

"Let's go see Uncle Rocky!" Ellie said with a smile.

Jason ruffled her hair as Sky and Bridge left the room in front of him. When she looked up at him, he smiled at her. "Thank you for calling, Ellie. Sky needed to hear the truth."

"He'll be okay, right?" she asked him, her blue eyes, Billy's eyes, wide with concern.

"He's badly hurt, but I think he will," Jason said, picking her up. She was almost too big to hold like this, but he carried her out to the garage where Sky and Bridge were waiting. Once the kids were in their car seats, he left for SPD, and Rocky.

* * *

"It's highly unusual," Dr. Kennett said to Cruger. "It's an Intensive Care Unit, we don't allow children in the unit for the health and safety of our patients."

"Doctor," Cruger said, "This young man was informed by a member of SPD that his father had died of his wounds. I'm sure you can understand that the best way to reassure him that his father is still alive is to see him in person."

"I will be with him the entire time he is back there," Gata said. "Our son deserves to know the truth."

Billy and Adam flanked Gata, silently backing her up. Eric had contacted Cruger to let him know about the screw up, and the commander had come down to personally intercede to let Sky see his dad. Frankly, Billy thought, Cruger was the only person who could override SPD medical to get Sky in.

Dr. Kennett ran a hand through his hair. "It's unusual," he said again. "But if, and only if, Schuyler Tate agrees to some ground rules for being back there, we can let him go back with Dr. Chartreaux."

"And those rules are?" Gata asked, eyes narrowing.

"He's only back for ten minutes, he's gloved and masked, and if he starts disturbing the other patients, he will leave."

"That sounds reasonable," Gata said.

"I'll send a nurse out when someone can come back," he said, nodding to Cruger and disappearing.

"I need to talk to you about something," Billy said before Cruger left.

"Commander?" he asked. Gata looked at Billy with a question.

"Adam was reminded of something the red SPD ranger from the future said to him when they were helping the Overdrive rangers," Billy said.

"He asked me to remind Billy that 'the power knows its wielders. Red and blue especially will heal their wielder together'."

"Rocky was a red and a blue," Gata said, turning to Billy, eyes wide.

"We think that's what the red ranger was discussing," Adam said.

"You think the Blue Master Ranger for Earth can heal Captain DeSantos?" Cruger asked. While he knew that Billy was the holder of that position, it was still a secret for the rest of the SPD personnel, given what had happened before.

"Perhaps not fully, but he can ask the powers to assist more in the healing process, minimize the overall damage that he might suffer."

"Please?" Gata asked, her hand on Billy's arm. She started speaking rapidly her in native language, her eyes begging him for help. Billy put his hand over hers.

"Of course I will," he said softly. "I just needed your permission. And I'll need to be near him to ask the powers."

"I'll ask if you can come back with Sky, so that if he needs to leave, you can take him while I stay, or vice versa."

"That would work."

"Mom!" a voice cried, and they all turned to see Sky barreling toward them. Gata dropped to her knees and let Sky grab her in a hard hug. Jason followed her, Bridge and Ellie with him. Ellie ran to Billy, and he knelt to hug her.

"Thank you for letting us know, sweetie," he told her.

"Love you, daddy," she said.

"Love you, too," he said.

"Sky," Gata said, "in a few minutes you, Uncle Billy, and I are going back to see your dad. We've gotten it cleared. But you'll need to wear a mask and gloves, and you can't disturb the other patients, okay?"

Sky nodded solemnly. "But he is alive?" he asked, clearly needing the reassurance from his mother.

"Yes, _mijo_ , he is alive," she replied, smoothing a hand over Sky's hair. "And, with a grace of his God and Bastet, he will be for many years to come."

"Mrs. DeSantos?" the nurse called out. They turned to him. "If you'll come with me?"

Billy handed Ellie to Adam as Sky took his mother's hand. Billy took Sky's other hand and they followed the nurse back to where they all washed their hands and put gloves and masks on. Billy suspected it wasn't truly necessary, but then again, the doctor might be more careful with Sky being so young, and children were prone to more germs.

The nurse led them to area outside the intensive care unit and opened the doors. Inside, most of the rooms were curtained off. Gata headed to the right, to the second curtain down. Inside, Rocky lay on the hospital bed, wires and tubes coming out of him, medical monitors beeping as they recorded his vitals for the nurses. They'd cleaned him up a bit from the blood and damage Billy had seen when they'd brought Rocky in.

Sky crowded next to Gata, staring at his dad. Gata moved him over to a chair, sitting down in it and pulling Sky into her lap. "Go ahead," she murmured to Sky, "take his hand, let him know that you are here."

Billy smiled as Sky reached out to grab Rocky's hand carefully. "Hi Dad," he said softly.

Tuning out the family, letting Sky and Gata's words fade into the background, Billy sank into the grid, opening his eyes onto its familiar riot of colors, a change from the sterile intensive care unit environment. The blue and red powers zoomed up to him, and Billy smiled at them, greeting them like the old friends they were. Almost twenty years of being a ranger, give or take a few years. He ran his hands through them, asking them for help, for Rocky. Asking both of them to help their wielder recover from the injuries he'd received in the line of duty, so he would be able to go home to his wife and son. Even if Rocky couldn't be a ranger again, Billy knew he would never want to leave Gata and Sky alone if he could help it.

The colors twined around him, and he could feel their willingness to help Rocky as best they could. He smiled, thanking them, before rising back to the intensive care unit room, feeling the powers still around his arm.

Opening his eyes, he saw it had only been a few minutes that he'd been in the grid. Sky was still in his mother's lap, talking to Rocky, holding Rocky's hand. Billy raised his arms and the powers slid away from him to wrap around Rocky. He knew they would stay until they had done all they could.

Now, all Rocky's friends and family could do was wait.

* * *

Dr. Kennett was amazed at Rocky's recovery. He attributed it to the 'Ranger powers', but he didn't know that Rocky had the boost from the grid itself working on him. Rocky's condition was cautiously upgraded after twenty four hours, though he wasn't awake yet. The swelling had started to go down, allowing the doctors to get a better look at the damage to his shoulder and spine, and while there was more than likely severe nerve damage, it didn't look like anything had been severed. Gata had nearly cried at that, as it meant that there was a better than good chance that Rocky would not be permanently paralyzed.

Billy was working on a training schedule with Ursula, several days after the accident, when Gata called him. "He's awake!"

"He is?" Billy asked, smiling widely. The blue ranger looked at him, eyes wide in questioning.

"Not for long, the doctor said that is normal, but he was awake and he recognized me and asked about Sky, and..." she trailed off into her native language.

"Do you want one of us down there?" he asked. They'd been trying to keep up a rotation while Rocky was in the intensive care unit, though Jason and Billy had been less involved as they were taking care of Sky as well as Bridge. Ellie was back with her mother, though she came with Bridge and Sky after school each day to see Gata and check on Rocky.

"Jason is here," Gata said, "but Billy, thank you, I know you helped."

"Anytime, Gata. I think Ursula is on her way down, though, to check on her red."

The sergeant nodded at him and headed out of his office.

"I don't doubt it," Gata said. "We're not out of the woods yet, as he would say. But... there's more hope now."

Billy smiled. "Yes. There's more hope now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my real life medical profession friend for taking me up on my "I'll buy you coffee if you help me injure my character" offer. 
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies to any Spanish - if it's wrong, let me know and I'm happy to fix. 
> 
> Mijo - shortening of "mi hijo", my son.


	34. Intergalactic Cultures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I'm good," he said. He frowned. "I could be better with cake?" ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if the Spanish is wrong, please feel free to correct me.

Billy sat down in the chair next to Rocky's hospital bed, smiling at his old friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Like Goldar just sat on me. But that's better than yesterday. Then I felt like Serpentera had fallen on me."

Billy chuckled. "That is an improvement." Considering it had been barely a month since Rocky had been injured, it was an improvement.

Rocky reached out and took Billy's hand. "Bill, thanks. Gata said you'd helped out with the powers, like you did before."

"You're my friend, Rocky."

"And I'm yours," Rocky grinned. His smile slipped and he turned serious. "But you're also my boss," Rocky said, letting go of Billy's hand and reaching for something in the blankets. "And as my boss, I need to give you this." He handed Billy his SPD morpher.

"Rocky..." Billy said, looking at it, then back at his friend.

"Commander Cranston, it's been a pleasure and an honor being the red ranger for SPD these past seven years, but I've been thinking about this for the past few weeks, ever since I woke up and the doctors explained my injuries. I'm resigning my position as red ranger, though I don't want to resign my position within SPD fully." Rocky took a breath, dropping the formality. "Billy, I know how bad it was when I was brought in, I've seen the scans, I've heard the doctor's and Gata. The fact that they think I will walk again is a miracle, one that I'm sure the Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth had a hand in. But I'm thirty-three years old, and while I love being a ranger, I love making a difference, I have a lot more responsibilities now than I did fourteen years ago when I gave up my ranger powers the first time." He set the morpher on the bed, and looked up. "I know I almost died. I know Sky was _told_ that I had died. I can't do that to my family again."

"I understand," Billy said. He took the morpher. "Do you have any recommendations for red ranger, Captain?"

"With the Head Ranger's approval, and the Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth's approval, I'd like to recommend that Sergeant Della Donna be promoted to red ranger."

"I figured you'd say that, and I do approve. I'll have to clear it with Cruger, though."

"I don't think he'll object."

"What about you, Captain DeSantos? What do you plan on doing now that you're no longer leading a ranger team?"

"Besides recovering from this and spending a lot of time with my son?" Rocky asked. "I don't know yet. Though I think I have enough experience as a ranger that I could qualify for ranger tech, knowing what they need in the field."

Billy grinned. "So, Deputy Head Ranger, then?"

"Billy," Rocky said, going serious.

"Hear me out. I'm Head Ranger, yes, but a lot of the rangers don't always feel like I'm one of them, since I rarely morph anymore. You've been their colleague. You know what it's like to be in the field today. And, frankly, I could use someone to push some of my paperwork on to," he added with a grin.

"This is payback for high school, isn't it," Rocky asked, eyes narrowing. "We got you to help us with our homework, now you're handing me your paperwork?"

"The thought never crossed my mind," Billy said with a wink. Rocky burst into laughter and Billy joined him. Gata walked into the room and smiled at them.

"It is good to hear laughter," she said, walking over to kiss Rocky. As she pulled away from her husband, her gaze fell on the morpher. " _Mi cielo_?" she asked.

"I just formally resigned my position as red ranger for Space Patrol Delta on Earth, _mi amor_. Commander Cranston was kind enough, as Head Ranger, to accept it. And to offer me a new position within SPD on Earth. Deputy Head Ranger."

Gata looked between Billy and Rocky. "And you did not think to discuss this with me first?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"I think I will leave you two alone to discuss this," Billy said, getting up. He left Rocky's morpher on the bed. "I'll come by later," he said, ducking out of the room.

He ran into Jodi on his way back to his office. "May not want to visit Rocky at the moment."

"Why?" she asked, frowning at him.

"He apparently made a decision without talking to Gata, and she's not happy with it."

"Do I want to know?"

Billy shook his head. "If it's going to change, I'd rather not discuss it now."

"Makes sense." She shook her head. "I was actually coming to find you, though."

"Oh?"

"Can we talk in your office?" She looked nervous.

"Sure." Billy offered her his arm and she scowled at him, but took it. Once inside his office, she leaned against a wall. Billy sat on top of his desk and watched her. "Jodi?" he asked.

"Somehow, this is harder telling you this go round than it was before," she said, not looking at him. "But it's easier telling you than Adam right now. And I agonized for days before telling you the last time."

Billy frowned. "What's going on?"

"I mean, why is this harder now than it was seven years ago?"

Seven years ago... Billy frowned again. "Jodi, is Ellie getting a sibling besides Bridge?" he asked carefully.

She looked at him. "Yes. I mean, the doctor just confirmed it today, I haven't even told Adam but I figured I could, well, get some advice from you on how I shouldn't tell him, as opposed to how to tell him, since you're the only other person I've ever had to tell."

Billy got up and pulled his heart mate into a hug. "Congratulations," he told her. "I'm so happy for you and Adam."

Jodi hugged him back. "Thanks. I don't know why I'm panicking so much."

"Because he's your soul mate, and this is your first child together."

"Yeah. And... I've actually been thinking of asking him to marry me. Which... I know, I know, I'm usually not in favor of marriage, and I'm sure as hell not changing my name, but... it feels right."

Billy grinned. "I once told Jason that you'd probably ask Adam first."

"Think I can borrow Bridge's wombat to ask Adam?"

"Bridge might object to letting Phil out of his sight, though we do have an emu with a towel around its neck. Kat's wedding present to us," he said. "Something about the idea of us getting married being saner than an emu on acid."

"Douglas Adams, much?" Jodi asked.

"Exactly." Billy shrugged. "The emu is a hoopy frood who always knows where his towel is."

"I don't think I'm borrowing that. I just... how do I ask him? I don't want him marrying me just because I'm pregnant. I know you offered, but your heart, and soul, were already with Jason though you guys didn't know it yet."

"And you had Adam waiting for you, though neither of you knew it yet." Billy sighed. "Wes' proposal to Eric, according to Eric, was pretty much as laconic as you can get, which is a surprise for Wes."

"I've heard," she smiled. "Something along the lines of 'hey, if you ever want to call me husband, I'm good with that'."

"Yeah." Billy shrugged. "I've heard weirder."

"Oh?"

"A few months ago I went to Ocean Bluff to try to recruit some of their rangers into SPD. Found their red and their purple at a pizza parlor, of all places. Turns out the purple, RJ, owns it. Anyway, while I'm there, talking to one of the other patrons, who was actually their yellow ranger, before I could even mention SPD or rangers or anything to anyone, RJ walked into the dining room, grabs the red, kisses him in front of everyone there, and said that the 'universal vibration indicated that now was a good time to agree to the legalization of their relationship through government paperwork, once the government finally determined that their union should be legal'."

"I... don't even think I followed that."

"Neither did I, but Casey, their red, did, because he just smiled and kissed RJ back and said he was okay with that."

"Don't think I'm using that one on Adam."

"Probably for the best."

"I'll think of something," she said, running a hand through her hair. "I should get back to my classroom, the cadets will be back soon from PT and I get to teach them the finer points of intergalactic cultures."

"Intergalactic cultures? Isn't there a planet where the section of the population with gender characteristic we identify as females are considered the dominant gender, and are the ones to propose a formal union with the male gender, for lack of a better term?"

"Yeah, Uvrillya. The planet is what we'd call matriarchal. The Urvillyians are the dominant gender, selecting and choosing their own mate, or mates, and taking their pleasure freely from the Vyllians, the non-dominant gender. The Urvillyians tend to propose... you are not suggesting that I go out and kill a bear or a mountain lion or something, skin it, dry the meat myself, and turn the pelt into a fur shawl, head and all, to give as a gift to Adam?"

"Yeah, not that," Billy said. "But you could use the concept. I'm sure there's one smart alec in the class you can depend on to make a stupid remark."

"There is. So if he, the smart alec, wants to know how the Uvrillyans propose, I should show him one of the tamer ones I've seen there, with Adam as the guinea pig?"

"Exactly."

Jodi grinned evilly. "I may need to adjust my lesson plan for the week. I think I will put the Urvillyan discussion sooner rather than later."

Billy grinned back. "Just let me know so I can be there?"

"Of course." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks," she said.

"Always, Jodi."

* * *

"Why do we have to learn about Urvillyan cultures?" a voice asked as Billy, Jason, and Adam approached the classroom. They slipped into the back and surveyed the cadets in the room. A mix of humans and aliens, they were facing the front of the room, where Jodi stood, in her SPD uniform, arms crossed over her chest. Behind her, the screen displayed information on Urvillya in a mixture of languages. Billy recognized English, Spanish, Japanese, Sirian, and several other offworld languages.

"Because, Cadet Johnson, _if_ you survive SPD cadet school, and _if_ you do manage to earn a commission in SPD, you may not be assigned to a posting on Earth. You may be posted to one of the other SPD posts on another planet or even a space station. And there, you will be mixing with a variety of races, either as your fellow SPD colleagues or the planet's population." Jodi tapped something on her tablet and the picture behind her changed to a polished wooden stick, about a foot long, carved with glyphs that Billy didn't recognize. "Cadet Johnson, if an Urvillyan were to hand you this, what would you do?"

"Accept it?" he asked. One of the non-human cadets in the class let out a bark of laughter that was silenced at Jodi's look. She had really taken to teaching cadets, once she realized that she didn't have to coddle them as she had the pampered students at the prep school in Silver Hills. According to Jason, she had made students cry more than any drill instructor he had. He thought it was fitting, if they couldn't handle the classroom instructor, then what were they doing in SPD?

"Cadet Zhyvilinayna," Jodi said, "since you volunteered, please tell Cadet Johnson and your fellow cadets what the consequence is of accepting a satirigim from an Urvillyan."

Billy, Adam, and Jason looked at each other, impressed that Jodi had gotten the full name pronounced properly. The cadet stood, her silver hair gleaming under the lighting. "Acceptance of a satirigim by a Vyllian from a Urvillyan means that he is now the property of the Urvillyan, all his tangible goods become hers, he holds no name or status outside of what she gives him and he is bound to serve her in all things, whether in public or in the bedroom, and the only way a satirigim acceptance can be broken is by the Urvillyan breaking the satirigim, which leaves the Vyllian as an outcast in society." She waited, and sat down at Jodi's nod.

"Now, Cadet Johnson, no one in this room will judge you if that is your preference, I'm told there are human men and women, and various other species, that enjoy such a lifestyle, but I'm sure you understand why you should know what a satirigim is before someone offers it to you and you accept it?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, looking chastened.

"Cadets, we are not teaching you these things to bore you. We are teaching you these things so you understand the larger world you will be part of. For those of you who are not Earth raised, you may know much of this, and that is why Earth culture is included. For the Earth raised, this is a large part of what and who you will be dealing with for the foreseeable future, if you earn your commission in Space Patrol Delta. There are many ways to get yourself into trouble, because you do not understand the culture of the person you are dealing with."

"What else should we look out for when dealing with the Urvillyan, ma'am?" one of the other male cadets asked.

"Well, the Urvillyan are generally the ones to propose what we would call marriage to the Vyllian. It can be binding, depending on how the Vyllian responds. For example," she said with a grin, hopping off the stage and walking down the aisle. "Vyllian Adam Park, I, Urvillyan Jodi McKenna, do find you to be worthy of being my mate. You are an admirable fighter, a commendable friend, a treasured companion. I would cherish you and the children you will give me of our union, holding to you alone above all over Vyllians. How say you, Vyllian Adam Park?"

Adam blinked at Jodi, who raised an eyebrow, waiting. Billy reached for Jason's hand, taking it. He knew what was happening, which is why he'd brought Adam and Jason down to Jodi's classroom today. This was Jodi's proposal to Adam, if he responded the right way. Jodi had said she'd been going over this at home, so she was hoping Adam would have seen it, but she couldn't be sure. Billy saw that Cadet Zhyvilinayna was practically on the edge of her seat, eyes wide. She knew what was happening.

There was a discreet cough, then Commander Cruger moved from where he'd been standing behind Billy and Jason, handing Adam a folded sheet of paper. Adam blinked again and looked down at it, reading what was written inside. He looked up at Jodi. "Urvillyan Jodi McKenna," he said, clearing his throat, "I would be honored to be called yours, and yours alone, holding to no other but you."

Jodi smiled and pulled Adam into a kiss. The cadets, along with Billy, Jason, and Cruger, applauded. When the applause died down, Cruger cleared his throat. "Cadet Zhyvilinayna, as you are Urvillyan, would you care to explain to all present what exactly took place here?"

The cadet stood again, a smile on her face. "Instructor McKenna, with the ancient words of claiming, declared her intent to claim Lieutenant Park as hers, such that no other female can claim him, other than those with familial bonds, such as parent or child or sibling. Lieutenant Park, with the words of acceptance, acknowledged her claim and accepted it, becoming Instructor McKenna's. On Urvillya, this would be followed by a repeating of the words in front of the three required noble witnesses. However, all three of those required witnesses were present in the room. Captain Scott, as head of the Academy, is the 'noble' over Instructor McKenna, her superior officer. Commander Cranston, as Head Ranger, is the 'noble' over Lieutenant Park, the Black Ranger. And Commander Cruger, as the commander of the Space Patrol Delta on Earth base, is the 'noble', or 'lord' over all of us. Thus, Instructor McKenna and Lieutenant Park are married in the eyes of Urvillyan law, and in Space Patrol Delta on Earth's eyes, as it was properly performed in front of witnesses, and with an Urvillyan witness as well." She blushed as Adam and Jodi, and everyone else in the room, stared at her.

"Cadet Zhyvilinayna is right. In the eyes of Space Patrol Delta, you are married. Though I will understand if you wish to have an Earth ceremony later to appease the governments of your home planet," Cruger said. "Nonetheless, there will be a reception in the mess hall in half an hour, and you are all invited, cadets included. Congratulations, Lieutenant Park, Ms. McKenna." Cruger patted both of them on the shoulder and left.

"I feel like I was tricked," Adam said, looking at Jodi. "Not that I'm complaining."

Jodi nodded at the paper. "Cruger told you how to turn me down," she said.

"Like I'm ever going to turn you down," Adam said softly, reaching up to stroke Jodi's cheek.

"Cadets," Jason said, "You're all dismissed to liberty for the next half hour, but I expect you all in the mess to celebrate with us."

"Sir, yes, sir," the cadets chorused, before packing up their books and hurrying out of the classroom.

Jodi turned to Billy. "You warned Cruger."

"Yes," he said with a grin. "I did my research, too."

Jason pulled out his wallet and handed Billy a five dollar bill. Billy took it, giving Jason a puzzled look.

"The first night we were together, when we were talking marriage, I said I knew Adam and Jodi were talking about getting married, if Adam proposed..."

"And I bet you five bucks that Jodi would propose first," Billy finished, grinning, tucking the money into his pocket.

"You know me so well," Jodi said with a grin.

"My own teammates betting against me," Adam said. "And, also, what is Ellie going to say when she missed her chance to be in her mom's wedding like she was in her dad's?"

"That's why we have another ceremony," Jodi said brightly. "So Ellie can be in it and it will be legal in the eyes of state. But... we might want to do it soon," she said.

"Why soon?" Adam asked, looking at her.

Jodi bit her lip, then leaned up and whispered in Adam's ear. Billy took Jason's arm and tugged him out of the room as Adam asked, "Really?"

"What's that about?" Jason asked.

"Something private," Billy said. "I only know because Jodi asked me for help proposing to Adam."

"Your ex asked you for help in proposing to her soul mate."

"You asked one of my ex's, his soul mate, one of our friends and my other ex's soul mate for help in proposing to me," Billy reminded him.

Jason grinned and pulled Billy into his office. "And it still came down to getting Bridge's permission to ask you, and use his wombat." He pushed Billy against the door and nuzzled at his neck. "Think we've got time to have some fun before the reception?"

"You are insatiable," Billy mock complained, his hands sliding up under Jason's uniform shirt.

"Only for you," Jason said. He kissed his husband, then rested his head against Billy's. "Jodi's pregnant, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Billy said, "she is. She just found out." He looked up at Jason, who was looking down thoughtfully. "Jase?"

"I envy them. I mean, I have Bridge, you have Ellie, Jodi has Ellie, but now... They're going to have a child that's theirs. I want that for us, but..."

"Bridge is ours, Jason. Maybe not legally mine, but tell me he isn't our son." He knew what Jason meant - they'd never have a child that was biologically theirs. "Tell me that he hadn't been ours since that first day when he called Ellie sister."

"I can't," Jason said. "I just..."

Billy pulled him closer. "I know," he said. He did know. He knew what his soul mate meant. "But Jason, I wouldn't trade this, us, our family, for anything."

"Neither would I," Jason whispered back. "Neither would I."

* * *

"Take two?" Rocky asked wryly, looking at Billy from his bed. Gata stood at Rocky's side, Sky sitting on the foot of the bed. Commander Cruger stood by Rocky's bed as well. 

"Take two," Billy said, with a smile.

"Commander Cruger, Commander Cranston." Rocky took a deep breath. "This is harder the second time," he muttered. Gata put her hand on his shoulder. He reached up and grabbed it, holding it tightly. "It has been a pleasure and an honor being the SPD red ranger for these past seven years. But given recent events, and the needs of my family, I must regretfully resign as the red ranger of Space Patrol Delta on Earth." He held his morpher out to Billy.

Billy glanced at Cruger, who nodded. Billy reached out and gently pushed the morpher back at Rocky. "While Commander Cruger and I accept your resignation as the active red ranger for Space Patrol Delta on Earth, and we have reviewed your recommendations for the new active red ranger, we would ask that you consider remaining, like myself, Captain Scott, and Lieutenant Park, reserve rangers for SPD, once your health allows you to be a ranger again."

Rocky looked at them, his eyes wide. He glanced at Gata, then bit his lip and nodded. "Thank you," he said.

"In the meantime," Commander Cruger said. "I agree with Commander Cranston. Therefore, Captain DeSantos, I am offering you the position of Deputy Head Ranger, when your duties permit you to resume them, to work with Commander Cranston on supporting the ranger teams."

"I accept," Rocky said with a smile. "I've been a member of Space Patrol Delta for the past twelve years, and I've loved it. I don't want to leave."

"To that end, in reflection of your twelve years of service, and your seven years as a ranger, I am pleased to promote you to Major. Congratulations, Major DeSantos." Cruger handed him his new uniform, complete with proper rank. Sky hopped off the bed and went up to hug his dad. 

"So," Rocky said, clearing his throat, "how soon do I have to worry about Commander Cranston pushing his paperwork on me?"

"Not until Dr. Kennett clears you for light duty," Billy said. "Otherwise, Dr. Chartreaux-DeSantos may take painful revenge on me."

"I would never take revenge on the Lieutenant Commander," Gata said. "But I cannot be held responsible for his computer not working."

That got a chuckle out of the assembled. "She's dangerous," Rocky said with a grin.

"We'll let you rest now, Major," Cruger said. "Congratulations again." He left the room, and Billy turned to Rocky.

"I had an ulterior motive, well, two, for not wanting you to give up the morpher," he said. "You're still healing. You need the powers."

"I thought that might be it," Rocky said. "Thank you."

"And I didn't think it was right that me, Jason, and Adam were still able to morph and you couldn't, if we needed you as a last resort. But if you morph before you're healed, well, the Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth will have to take action."

"Understood," Rocky said. "But thanks." He looked down at the morpher. "It was easier to give it up last time, but... I've been an active ranger for a third of my life. Giving it up now..."

"I get it," Billy said. He reached out and ruffled Sky's hair. "I'll let you guys be. I still have my paperwork to do," he said. 

"Bye, Uncle Billy!"

"See ya, Sky," he said.

"Hey," Rocky said. "What was the second reason? For not wanting me to give up the morpher?"

Billy paused. "It wouldn't work for anyone else. It was made for you and you alone, Rocky, out of pure morphin' grid energy. After seven years, it's tied to you so closely, it would never be able to be transferred. Not like the power coins were, or the Turbo powers, or anything like that." He shrugged. "So, no matter what, you were technically staying a ranger, and I was making Ursula her own morpher. It's just easier if you keep it, and I don't have to keep track of it."

Rocky chuckled, hugging Sky to him. "So I can't even pass it down to Sky?" he asked.

"Not this one. But I'm pretty sure Sky will be aiming for his own morpher when he's of age to be a ranger."

"Yep!" Sky said. "I wanna be a red ranger like dad!"

"We'll see," Gata said with a smile, ruffling her son's hair. "You have to get to the SPD academy first. And for that, you need to get your grades up."

Sky scowled and Rocky and Billy laughed. Billy waved at the family as he left the room. Jason was waiting for him outside. Billy went straight into Jason's arms. 

"Long day?" Jason asked.

"He's at least still a reserve ranger, and now my deputy. But I still hate that he's not a full ranger."

"I know. But between this, and Rocky not being alive," Jason said into Billy's neck, "I'll take this."

"Yeah. So will I."

"So, home?" Jason pulled back and gave Billy a grin. "I think Wes is nesting again, Eric borrowed Bridge overnight to put off the inevitable discussion on adoption."

"Kid free night?" Billy asked, a smile on his lips. "I suppose you have plans?"

"Dinner at home, and then we'll see what happens?"

"Play your cards right," Billy said, "and you'll get dessert in bed."

Jason smiled. "Oh, I intend to."

* * *

**Newtech City, October 2011**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now seal your union with a kiss."

Adam smiled and did just that, pulling Jodi into a kiss that might have gone on a tad bit too long. Ellie grinned as the rest of the assembled guests in the courtyard applauded. Adam's mother wiped away a tear as she watched her son marry the women he loved.

Jason stood with Billy and Bridge and Sky, one arm around his husband's shoulders. Adam and Jodi had planned this quickly, wanting to get married, for the second time, before Jodi showed too much. They'd also gotten permission to hold it in the courtyard of the SPD building, near the fountain. Which let Rocky attend, as he was still in the medical wing, but allowed to travel short distances in a wheelchair. So Rocky was next to Adam, as his best man. Gata was on the other side, as Jodi's matron of honor. Ellie stood next to Gata as the flower girl.

"Distinguished guests," the officiant said, looking at the assembled humans and aliens, "may I have the honor of presenting our newly married couple, Jodi McKenna and Adam Park."

Everyone applauded more as Jason chuckled. Jodi wasn't changing her name, so she insisted that she be introduced with her last name.

The party moved inside, Rocky insisted on pushing himself, though one of the medical personnel walked beside him in case. Rocky's release was very limited, and he might be the first one to leave the reception, though it would probably be on doctor's orders instead of his own volition. He was determined to enjoy Adam and Jodi's wedding.

Inside the building, the mess hall was once again a reception hall, SPD personnel mingling with their families and friends.

"Finally, huh?" Eric asked, coming to stand next to Billy and Jason. He had a glass of punch in his hand. "The last of your heart mates to get married?"

Jason looked at Billy, who looked thoughtful. "I hadn't thought of it that way," he said. "Cestria and Delphine bonded before I left Aquitar, then you and Wes married the same day Jason and I did. Now with Adam and Jodi married, yes, all my former heart mates are married." He smiled. "I guess my catalyst work is truly done," he said with a wistful smile.

"I thought it was done when we had our epiphanies," Jason said, giving Billy a look.

"It was. But still, this is a nice finishing touch on it, having all of my former heart mates bonded to or married to their soul mates, and being married to my own soul mate," he said, leaning against Jason.

"And all but one set of soul mates has children," Jason said, looking slyly at Eric. "I mean, back in 2002, when I met up with Aurico, he mentioned that Cestria and Delphine had named their daughter Willa, after Billy."

"Don't start," Eric said with a glare. "Wes is bad enough. Hopefully, keeping Ellie tonight as our wedding present to Adam and Jodi will be enough to head him off for a while."

Billy laughed and looked over. "Whoops, speaking of Ellie," he said, hurrying off to keep her from getting into the wedding cake before Adam and Jodi did.

Jason looked at Eric. "You really don't want kids, huh?"

"I'm not exactly father material," he said.

"Bridge and Ellie seem to think differently. Bridge took to you long before he took to Wes."

"Yeah, and he warmed up to Wes right after you two bonded." Eric looked at Jason. "He told me, not too long ago, that he had a hard time with Wes when he was younger because he knew that Wes made Billy unhappy, and he didn't like people who made Billy unhappy."

Jason frowned. "Wes made Billy unhappy?"

Eric nodded. "We talked about it. Best Bridge and I can tell, Billy was still subconsciously hurting from when he and I ended our relationship and Wes and I got together. And Bridge picked up on that, and he was already viewing Billy as a parent because he could tell the two of you wanted each other, even if the time wasn't right."

"But he was okay with Adam," Jason pointed out.

"Who was making Jodi and Ellie happy, which made Billy happier."

"And Billy loved you, even if he wasn't in love with you," Jason said. "Honestly, out of the two heart mate relationships I saw him in, I think you and he would have lasted longer than he and Jodi. Don't get me wrong, he loved Jodi, but... something about the two of you together." He shrugged. "Maybe in an alternate universe, the two of you met and the rest of us never had a chance."

Eric shook his head. "Maybe. But seeing you and Doc together? I didn't have a chance. And then there was Wes," he said with a soft smile.

"Guess the universe knew what it was doing, huh?" Jason asked.

"Definitely," Wes said from behind him. They both turned to see Wes standing there, shaking his head. "Because I hated being jealous of Doc," he said with a shrug. "And you can't tell me you weren't a bit jealous of Eric, Jason."

"Have you seen the guy?" Jason said with a grin. "How do I compete with that," he added, gesturing at Eric.

"Do you really want me to answer that here?" Billy asked in a low tone full of innuendo, coming up next to Jason. "Because I can. But then Wes will probably have to defend Eric's honor, and there are too many children around for that kind of conversation. Especially at Adam and Jodi's wedding."

The three of them laughed. "No, Jodi would kill us and let Adam hide the bodies," Wes said.

"No, she'd take off with Adam and leave me to hide the bodies," Rocky said as he came up to them. "I'm taking off," he told them. "The docs have been giving me dirty looks. Figure if I go quietly, they might let me out again."

"Want us to come with you?" Jason asked. Rocky did look fatigued. His recovery, though remarkable with the help of the healing powers of the morphin' grid, was still slow for rehab and other matters.

"Nah, Gata and Sky are coming with me," he said. "I've already said goodnight to the happy couple. Feel free to make bad jokes on my behalf," he said with a smile, looking back over his shoulder as Gata came up behind him, one hand coming up to idly play with Rocky's hair. She said something in her native language, and Rocky's smile turned adoring. " _Mi amor, la estrella más brillante en mi cielo._ "

"Are we sure that they aren't soulmates?" Wes asked.

"No, we're actually not," Billy said. "It's possible they are. I just know who the soulmates were for my heartmates, not all soul mates."

"I'm taking him to bed," Gata told them, a smirk on her face. Rocky grinned at them and waggled his eyebrows as he turned his wheelchair away. Sky ran over and joined them, waving to Bridge and Ellie.

"So, Ellie, I hear you're staying with Wes and Eric tonight?" Jason asked his step-daughter.

"Yep!" she grinned. "Dad said it was okay." She tugged on Jason's jacket and he leaned down so she could whisper in his ear. "Dad says that Uncle Wes has been wanting to adopt and that girls can't be as bad as boys like Bridge so Dad and Uncle Eric said I don't have to be all good over there tonight for Uncle Wes' sake."

Jason laughed. "Just don't be too bad," he whispered.

"I won't," she said solemnly.

"What are you two conspiring about?" Billy asked.

"Same thing you and she were," Jason said.

"Aha." Billy leaned down and kissed Ellie. She grinned. "You happy that Mom and Papa are married?" he asked her.

"Yep! Now I have Dad and Papa Jay _and_ Mom and Papa!"

Bridge leaned against Jason's leg. Jason patted his son's shoulder as Ellie darted off to say goodbye to her parents. "You okay, Bridge?"

"Yeah," he said. "I have Dad and Dad," he said.

"You do have us, Bridge," Jason replied.

"You need to leave, Bridge?" Billy asked, looking down. This was a large party, and Bridge sometimes had trouble in crowds still.

"I'm good," he said. He frowned. "I could be better with cake?"

"That sounds like a good plan," Eric said. "Cake for everyone."

"The cake is not a lie," Wes said.

They all groaned at the reference, but headed to get cake anyway.

Because Bridge was right. Cake made things seem better, even if things were already wonderful as it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " _Mi amor, la estrella más brillante en mi cielo._ = My love, the brightest star in my sky. (Why yes, Rocky is a _Babylon 5_ fan.)


	35. Unexpected Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Because... he wasn't there. Or, well, he was there, and that is the problem. He was there and I wasn't. And I don't care how many times people say it wasn't my fault that I wasn't there... I still wasn't there."_

**Newtech City, April 2012**

"Knock knock."

Adam and Jodi looked up as Billy and Jason knocked on the door to Jodi's hospital room. "Come on in," Adam said, beaming.

"We had to come see the new ranger baby," Billy said with a grin. 

"Oh, no. This one is not becoming a ranger," Jodi said.

"Not sure that's up to us," Adam said. 

"I was thinking more of child of a ranger, not a ranger to be," Billy said with a shrug. "I don't know anything about this child becoming a ranger."

"Brandon," Jodi said. "Brandon David McKenna Park." She turned the baby to show them. He was sleeping, a shock of black hair visible beneath a white cap. 

"He's beautiful," Billy said.

"Yeah, at least he got Jodi's looks," Jason said, winking at Adam.

"Hey now," Adam said, "Is that any way to talk about your godson?"

Jason and Billy looked at Adam. "Godson?"

Adam and Jodi looked at each other, then back at their friends. "We'd like Jason to be Brandon's godfather, and we've asked Gata to be his godmother. We know that means Billy and Rocky will be involved in their lives as well, the same as with Ellie and her godparents."

"I'd be honored," Jason said, reaching out to run a finger over one of Brandon's tiny hands. The baby moved, but didn't wake.

"Good, because if you said no, you would have become one by default anyway, since Bill was our next choice," Jodi said. 

"Basically, the two of you are Brandon's godparents in some form or fashion whether you like it or not."

"Somehow, I'm not upset about that," Jason said.

"Besides," Billy added, "he's Ellie's brother, so we'd be involved in his life a lot anyway."

"True," Jodi said. She looked down at Brandon, her expression changing. Adam frowned at his wife.

"Jodi?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "I'm okay."

Jason looked from Jodi to Adam, then at Billy, who also had a strange expression on his face. "We'll leave you two alone," he said. "Congratulations again."

"Congratulations," Billy said, with a smile that Jason knew wasn't reflecting in his eyes.

Jason put his arm around his husband's shoulders as they left the room. They walked back to the main part of SPD like that, and Jason steered them toward his office at the academy, locking his door behind them.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"It's nothing," Billy said.

"It's not nothing if you are this unhappy. I can tell you are, Billy. What's wrong?"

"I should have been there!" Billy finally said, pushing away from Jason and stalking across the room. "I should have been there, and I wasn't."

"Been where?" Jason asked.

"With Jodi. And Ellie." Billy ran a hand through his hair. "I should have been there, to ask Dana and Eric. To be with Jodi."

Ellie's birth, Jason realized. Billy still hurt from missing his daughter's birth, these seven years on. It probably didn't help that he'd been kidnapped from Earth with a child on the way and a girlfriend, only to come back and have a daughter whose birth he'd missed, and his girlfriend had found her soulmate. He'd not stood in Adam and Jodi's way, had let them raise Ellie, given up time with Ellie when he'd started at SPD. But even now, married to Jason, step-father to Bridge, this still hurt. 

And seeing Jodi in the hospital with baby Brandon, Adam by her side, had to have brought all that back for him. 

"It wasn't your fault, Billy," Jason said. "It's Crocker and DuFrense's fault, and they're paying for it on Verinox 12 for the rest of their lives."

Billy clenched his fists, then turned, heading for the door. "Billy," Jason said, putting an arm out.

"Jason, let me go," Billy said, looking at his husband. "Please."

The look in his eye was a bit wild, but Jason knew that if he didn't let Billy go, something bad would happen. "Just keep in touch, please?" he asked, lowering his arm.

Billy nodded as he unlocked the door and left. Jason didn't hit the wall, though he wanted to. Instead, he pulled out his phone. "Eric, it's Jason. Do me a favor? Keep an eye out for Billy. He just left SPD and he's..."

"He's what?" Eric asked.

"I think seeing Jodi and Adam with Brandon brought up issues he hadn't fully dealt with from Ellie's birth. From not being there."

"Gotcha. We'll keep an eye out," he said. 

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Jase." Eric hung up, and Jason sighed. Now he just had to figure out what to tell Bridge and Ellie about their dad not coming home that night, if Billy didn't come home.

* * *

"Billy!"

Gata smiled at him as she opened the door to the DeSantos' house. "Come in, come in," she said, opening the door wider. "We just finished dinner, but I can get you a plate if you haven't eaten."

"Thanks, Gata, but I'm not hungry."

She looked at him, taking in his uniform and the expression on his face. "Tell you what, I'm making you a plate and you will eat while you wait for Rocky so you and he can discuss whatever has you looking like that."

"Why do you think I'm here to talk to Rocky?"

"Because that look is ranger business," she said. "Trust me, I know. He's helping Sky with his homework now, but he should be done soon." She chivvied Billy into the kitchen, fixing up a plate of dinner and setting it and a glass of water in front of him. She joined him at the table with a cup of tea. "You can always talk to me, if it's not truly ranger business, you know."

"I know," Billy said. "I do, and I thank you, Gata," he added with a small smile. "This is good, by the way."

He ate while Gata sipped her tea. She watched him carefully, but said nothing. Billy didn't either, but he did finish what she'd served.

"Billy!" 

He turned to see Rocky entering the kitchen, leaning on his cane. In the seven months since he'd been injured, he'd made a remarkable recovery by anyone's standards, already back on his feet, if reliant on a cane for balance. His left shoulder had healed, but the back damage might never fully heal, even with the assistance of the ranger powers. Rocky was good with that, though, as long as he was able to morph again at some point. He was on full time desk duty, but happier to be back at work, though he had enjoyed spending more time with Sky during his recovery. "Hey, Rocky."

"What brings you by?" Rocky looked at him, eyes narrowed. "Let's go talk in the den," he said. "If you don't mind?" he asked Gata.

"No, I think this is probably boy talk," she said with a grin, getting up from the table when Billy did. She came over and kissed Billy's cheek before kissing Rocky. "I'll go check on Sky. Call me if you need me."

"I always need you," Rocky said with a smile.

"Go on, you silly," and the word she used next wasn't in English or Spanish. She headed for the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Luckily, the house she and Rocky had bought when they'd moved to Newtech City had been a one story house.

Billy followed Rocky down the hall to the den. It was a combination of office and library, bookshelves crammed full of books for all three members of the household and the two desks with Gata's and Rocky's computers. It also had two easy chairs, and Rocky settled into one of them. "There's beer in the fridge in the closet," he said. "If you want one."

He hesitated, then went and got one for himself. "You?" he asked.

"I'll take a water. Still taking pain meds at times and alcohol doesn't mix well with those. Better to just stay sober."

He brought over the bottle of water and sat down in the other chair, taking a sip of his beer. Rocky watched him. "You and Jason fight?" he finally asked.

"No." He paused. "I don't know. I don't think I let it get that far," he said. "I just didn't... couldn't talk about this with him."

"Why not?"

"Because... he wasn't there. Or, well, he was there, and that is the problem. He was there and I wasn't. And I don't care how many times people say it wasn't my fault that I wasn't there... I still wasn't there." He looked up to see Rocky watching him.

"Was I there?" Rocky asked shrewdly.

"You weren't there, no."

"Because I was with you when you weren't there," he said with a questioning look.

"Yeah."

Rocky sighed. "Yeah, I thought this might come up when I visited Adam and Jodi today."

Billy didn't say anything.

"Look, Billy, the fact that you weren't there wasn't your fault, it was the fault of two idiots who thought they had a right to be rangers when they didn't have a right to be SPD janitors." Rocky leaned forward. "But I know that knowing that doesn't change the fact that you weren't there for Jodi when Ellie was born, and I wasn't there for Sky when his parents were killed." He looked at Billy. "Or the fact that you came home from captivity to discover the woman that you loved had found her soul mate in the meantime. I know you knew it had happened, but I also know how much it hurt you every time it happened, and seeing them together could not have been easy."

"They asked Jason to be Brandon's godfather. And I get it. He was around the last time, with Jodi and Adam when Ellie was born, helping them out. He helped out Gata and Sky before you got back. And it's not like I won't be around helping, but I know, between my SPD duties and my Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth duties, I may not be around enough. I'm missing a lot of Ellie's life, just because I'm not her full time dad. I feel like I'm missing so much of Bridge's life."

"And none of it is something you'd be able to do again. Not being there for your partner as she has your child, not getting to see your child being born."

"Yeah." Billy took a drink. "And while I'm sure some alien planet out there probably has a way that a man on Earth could get pregnant, that's not happening. I suppose we could adopt again but..."

"But?" Rocky asked when Billy had been silent for a while.

"I don't know," Billy said, shaking his head. 

"When's the last time you and Jason had a vacation? A real one, not one that involved master ranger work or anything?"

"Our honeymoon, I think. Why?" Billy looked up at Rocky, perplexed by the question.

"Because maybe you two need one. Take Bridge or not, but maybe getting out of here, away from SPD for a while will help. Figure out what you guys need in your relationship. It's what Gata and I have been doing, with me being home more often because of my injuries. Once she's home from work we can focus on us, on Sky, on our family and what we want. It's harder for you two to do that, though, with you being Head Ranger and Jason being the Captain of the Academy, plus the Master Ranger bit on top of it. Tell me honestly, before your honeymoon, when was your last vacation? Before you and Jason bonded?"

Billy looked down. "Probably. But we can't just take off."

"Yes, you can. Hell, tomorrow I'm telling Cruger that you need time off."

"Not sure you can do that."

"Pretty sure I can," Rocky said, crossing his arms. "Go somewhere with your husband, Billy," he added in softer tones. "If you want, we'll take Bridge for you, but you need to get away from here so you can really talk, without all of this," he gestured expansively, "without me and Adam and Jodi, pressing in on you."

Billy sighed. "I'll talk to Jason. Maybe we should do something. Even if it's just time off in the house while Bridge is at school."

"That's an option, but still leaves you vulnerable to being called."

"Not if we tell all of you we're going to Angel Grove or someplace like that."

"Sneaky."

Billy nodded. "Rocky... Thanks."

"Anytime, man. You know I'm here for you. And I get it, what's going on with you. But you and Jason need to work through that."

"I know. And we will. But, well, I needed to talk to someone who understood." Billy grinned at Rocky.

"Anytime, Billy. I mean it."

"I know, Rocky. Thank you." He stood, and Rocky stood as well. The two men hugged before Billy headed toward the door, Rocky following him.

"I'm still telling Cruger that you need a vacation."

"Please do," Billy replied. "Maybe we'll actually get one."

"You will. Even if I have to get the ninja kids to streak you two away somewhere. Hunter would do it, and drag Cam along, protesting the entire way."

"I hardly think they're kids anymore," Billy said with a frown. 

"They're all kids to us these days," Rocky shrugged.

"True. I mean, what, next year is..." he thought for a moment. "Twenty years since I became a ranger."

"And our lives would never be the same," Rocky grinned. "Now get going. Jason's worried about you. You know he is."

Billy hugged Rocky again. "Thanks," he said softly.

"Anytime, Billy. Anytime."

* * *

**Angel Grove, April 2012**

Margaret Scott turned to her son. "Billy looks better than when you arrived."

Jason nodded, looking out the window into the backyard, where Billy and his father were chasing Bridge and Ellie around with squirt guns. Jason's father, Donald, stayed on the deck, grilling hamburgers and laughing at the group. "He does."

"So do you," she said, running a hand over Jason's hair. "You looked like someone worried about his marriage when you got here."

Jason turned to his mother. "Honestly, I was," he said. "Billy, well, Jodi having her baby brought up some things he hadn't dealt with. If Rocky hadn't suggesting us getting away, I wasn't sure what would happen."

"Because he was missing when Ellie was born?"

"Yeah."

Margaret nodded. "That's understandable."

"And, well, it's not like either of us are going to having babies," Jason said with a shrug. "But we've talked. We don't think we want to adopt again, now, but we're keeping our options open. Actually... I talked to the lawyer that helped me with Bridge's adoption. I need to talk to Billy, though."

"All right." Margaret smiled at him. "I don't know if your father and I ever told you, but when you showed up with Bridge, yes we were surprised, but thrilled to have a grandchild." She looked out at the group in the backyard, chuckling as Bridge, Ellie, and Jacob ganged up on Billy. "But when you told us you and Billy were dating... I actually wasn't that surprised. You were always so close, and I know when he left for medical treatment and decided to stay in that city, you tried to hide how you felt, but I could tell that losing Billy hit you harder than anything else. And when you came home from Silver Hills telling us that you'd met up with Billy again... I could tell that you were happier than you'd been in years. So, I was ecstatic, to be honest, that the two of you had finally found each other."

Jason shook his head. "Guess I should have just talked to you, huh?"

Laughing, Margaret shook her head. "You and he needed to work it out yourselves. All I could do was be there to kick you in the right direction if you needed it." She leaned forward to kiss her son's forehead. "And if Bridge, and Ellie, are the only grandchildren that you and Billy give me, I will still be the luckiest grandmother in the world."

"Thanks, Mom," Jason said, hugging her. 

Later that night, in their room in the hotel they were staying in, while the kids were staying with Jason's parents, Jason pulled out a folder and handed it to Billy.

"What's this?" his husband asked, looking down at the folder.

"Read it," Jason said, looking down at his hands, nervous.

Billy sat on the bed and hesitantly opened the folder. He frowned at the documents, reading. Jason didn't look up, instead picking at the bedspread.

"Jason," Billy said softly. "These are adoption papers. For Bridge."

He looked up then. "You said it yourself, he's _our_ son. I want to make it legal, Billy. I want him to be our son, in every sense of the word. I can't give you what you lost when Ellie was born, but I can at least give you this."

Billy looked down at the papers again. "Jason, are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have put it on paper if I wasn't."

Billy set the folder on the night stand and leaned in to kiss Jason. "One condition."

Jason frowned. "What?"

"Bridge is okay with it."

"You think he'll say no?" Jason asked.

"I doubt he will, but this is his life," Billy said.

"Okay, we'll ask him tomorrow." Jason pulled Billy to him, rolling them until he was on top of his husband, looking down into the blue eyes. "I love you."

Billy smiled. "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I have the warning for "Major Character Death" attached, but the further I get into posting, the more I wonder if I really need it. So if it changes, don't be surprised.


	36. Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Master Ranger powers are passed on.

**Late June 2013, Newtech City**

Fortunately, Bridge was at summer camp with Sky and Ellie when the full Red Master Ranger powers passed to Jason.

They'd suspected it was coming. Jason's connection to Billy through the morphin' grid had been getting stronger over the past few weeks, as the powers were slowly moving from Lyzerinta, Red Grand Master Ranger of Twyzeliona, to Jason Lee Scott of Earth.

Still, they were sitting on their couch in the living room, Billy reading a book and Jason watching a football game, when the grid flared, pulling them both in abruptly.

"What?" Jason asked.

Lyzerinta, Red Grand Master Ranger of Twyzeliona, stood before them, her appearance translucent. "Jason Lee Scott of Earth, soul mate of William, Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth, I pass to thee the powers of the Red Master Ranger, and the duties of the Red Master Ranger, to be used in concert with your mate, until such time as the new Red Master Ranger can be trained." She reached out, putting her hand on Jason's shoulder. "Thank you," she said, "for assisting me these past years. May the Power protect you both," she said, looking at Billy, before she disappeared.

They both felt the power surge through the grid, and through each other. Jason shuddered. "Wasn't quite expecting that."

Billy took Jason's hand. "Me either. But we knew it was coming."

"Yeah." He looked at Billy. "Hopefully, we find your apprentice before too long?"

"Won't be too long," Billy said, looking down at the red powers that swirled around him. "I know who he is and where he is. We should probably plan to be gone for a week or so."

"Bridge is only at camp for a few more days," Jason said thoughtfully. "But he's going to Conner's soccer camp for week in August," Jason said. "Ellie and Sky will be going too, they'll all be together and under the eye of a fellow former ranger. We might not get a better chance."

"We need to talk to Cruger first. And Rocky. If I'm taking off for a week, my Deputy Head Ranger needs to know."

"True." Jason sighed. "At least you know what you're doing. I'm just out of the loop here."

"You'll do fine, Jason," Billy told him with a smile. "But we might want to head out of the grid."

"Yeah," Jason said, closing his eyes and pulling himself out of the grid. He looked over at Billy, who was looking up from his book and smiling at him. Their connection felt stronger, Jason could tell. It wasn't a fully telepathic connection, like Dillon and Ziggy had in that other dimension. But still a much stronger empathy. Jason couldn't help but hope their empathy would continue even after he'd passed on the Red Master Ranger powers to their true holder.

Billy closed his book and set it on the table. "Think I can tempt the temporary Red Master Ranger into my bed tonight?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't take much temptation," Jason said with an answering smile. He knew this was Billy not wanting to talk about having to train their new ranger, but hey, no kids in the house and they were probably going to be travelling off planet into the future. Might as well enjoy each other now.

* * *

**July 2013, Harwood County**

Billy emerged from the grid and walked down the hallway to the main room of the cavern complex. As he entered, looking up at the fan that kept the air from stagnating, he was struck by how cold the area seemed. Even the Command Center and the Power Chamber had felt warmer. Whether that was due to a lack of Rangers, or because of the mentor, he wasn't sure.

He'd met Gosei once, when time traveling to make morphers and earn his Master Ranger status. He hadn't made any for Gosei's team, but Zordon had introduced Gosei as his protégé as well. Billy wasn't sure how Gosei had ended up here, but he supposed he'd find out soon.

"Oh! Oh my!" a high pitched voice said, and something whirled around Billy. He looked down to see a small robot turning in circles. Smiling, Billy knelt down so he was on a level with the robot.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Billy."

"Oh!" the robot stopped, its three optical sensors focusing on Billy. "I'm Tensou!"

"Nice to meet you, Tensou. I came here to see Gosei. Is he available?"

"Um," Tensou said, turning to look at the far wall. It lit up, revealing a gold tiki head in the rock.

"William, Blue Master Ranger of Earth. Welcome."

"Gosei," he said, standing. "It's Grand Master Ranger, actually."

The tiki was silent for a few moments. "An honor Zordon never achieved."

"I wouldn't have wished the circumstances under which I achieved it on Zordon," Billy said candidly. "You summoned me here for a reason, Gosei."

"Yes. William, the time is coming for the legendary ranger powers to be needed." Lights came up on either side of the walls, revealing long cases, empty of contents. "I know Zordon spoke of the need for the powers with you, before he asked me to take my place here, for when the rangers would need the powers."

Billy nodded. "The grid has copies of all the Earth powers, and more besides, which could be used. What did you have in mind?"

"Morphers that will allow the rangers to use keys to morpher into legendary modes." The air in front of Billy shimmered, and a device dropped into his hands. "As well as their regular morphers." Another device appeared. 

Billy regarded them and nodded. "I can do that. I guessing they will be needed soon?"

"Yes." Gosei didn't say more than that. Billy refrained from rolling his eyes and settled himself onto the floor, tailor style. 

Tensou zoomed up to him. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. 

"No, Tensou, but I appreciate the offer," Billy replied. Tensou reminded him of Alpha 5, and he missed his friend. Alpha 6 was now at SPD's main headquarters, working with Supreme Commander Birdie. But he'd not been as close to Alpha 6 as he'd been to Alpha 5.

"Okay. But if you need anything," Tensou said.

"I'll ask you for help," Billy replied, reaching out and patting Tensou on the 'shoulder'. "I promise."

Tensou bobbed his head and sped off. Billy set down the key morpher and started on the first set of morphers. Tensou must have constructed them, he thought. Gosei definitely hadn't. He'd seen some of Gosei's work before, and this was infinitely better than that. 

It took him an hour to connect the morphers to the grid, getting a feel for each ranger that would wield them. Blue would be the brains again, this time, and he smiled at that. Yellow was a fierce fighter, pink compassionate and feisty, black loyal and a bit of a goof, and red...

Billy opened his eyes and stared at Gosei. "How is this possible?"

"William?"

"The red chosen for your team. How is it that he feels like Zordon?"

Gosei was silent. Billy sat and glared at him, refusing to go back to working on the morphers until he got an answer.

"Zordon had a wife and children on Eltar. Some of his children followed him to Earth and began families. I believe the red is a descendant. As the descendant of a Master Ranger, his connection to the grid is more discernable than a normal human's. As your own children will be more connected to the grid."

Billy rubbed his forehead. "Right." He shook his head. For a moment, he'd almost wondered if his old mentor had been reincarnated in this red ranger, but the timing wasn't right. And in a way, he was glad. While knowing that Zordon lived on in his descendants was good, the thought of him being reincarnated, and then having Gosei as a mentor, didn't sit right with Billy.

The thought of Ellie and her children being connected to the grid, well, he wasn't so sure of that. Especially if it meant Ellie might be a ranger. He was just barely reconciled to Bridge being a ranger, and he knew that was definitely going to happen.

He went back to working on the morphers, finishing them. He set them aside and stretched. "The legendary morphers?" he asked.

They appeared in front of him. Tensou zoomed over to look at the original morphers. "These are incredible, Billy!" he said.

"Thank you, Tensou," he replied. "The morphers were easy to work with, being well made."

Tensou whirled in place. "Awww."

Billy patted Tensou on the top of his optical array and turned his attention back to the legendary morphers. He frowned as he got to the one for the black ranger. "Wait," he said.

"Yes, William?"

"You don't have a green ranger. The Sixth is silver, for their upgraded powers. How are you going to have them use the legendary powers? Most rangers can't handle colors that aren't actually theirs."

"They must be able to. The black will be the green, and they will be able to form an all red, or all black team. The pink ranger will need to take on other powers as well, as not all teams had a pink ranger."

"Okay," Billy drawled out. "But how? Again, most rangers are bonded to one color and can't just switch to another."

Gosei remained silent. Billy did not roll his eyes, as much as he wanted to. Gosei apparently felt that Billy should be doing Gosei's job of figuring out how to make the team work.

Tensou came up next to him. "Perhaps the other Master Rangers would be able to assist with that?" he asked tentatively.

"Thank you, Tensou. I will ask them," he said, idly wondering if he could rearrange things so Tensou was the Rangers' mentor, instead of Gosei. He at least seemed to have a decent head on his shoulders. Instead of just being a head on the wall. He stifled a laugh. If Eric thought Zordon was just a floating head in a jar, what nickname would he give Gosei?

He wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

Finishing fixing the morphers to the grid, Billy stood, stretching. He moved to the middle of the cavern, taking in the shelves where the ranger keys would be. He remembered Zordon discussing this contingency, and Billy knew that a great battle was coming that would require all the rangers, past and present, to be available to fight. It was why he had slowly, over the years, reconnected all the morphers that had been drained. Overdrive and Mystic Force, Jungle Fury and Samurai, they were all back on the morphin' grid, even if they didn't realize it yet.

But making keys for every legendary ranger and power... that was more than Billy could do alone. Especially if he planned on leaving here without being extremely ill. And he knew that Jason would not be happy if Billy got sick from making morphers.

Closing his eyes, Billy reached into the grid, to the connection to the other Master Rangers. He felt his clothing change into his Grand Master Ranger robes, his staff forming in his hand. He heard Tensou saying something, and opened his eyes to find the cavern full of the Master Rangers, including Jason. Jason blinked, surprised. He was in the plain red robes of a Master Ranger, but no sigil on his left arm.

"Master Rangers," Billy said. "I apologize for the summons, but there is a need for us all to meet, if what the Power is telling me about a great battle is true."

A being in green robes stepped forward - Kytherion, the Master Ranger of Cyrinac. "Before we discuss this matter, William, I would have us introduced to the being that temporarily holds the powers of the Red Master Ranger, until such time as you have trained your apprentice." Kytherion turned to Jason. "Masters, may I present Jason Scott, a red and gold Ranger on Earth, mate of William, Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth, and chosen by Lyzerinta, Red Grand Master Ranger of Twyzeliona, to hold her powers. He and I have worked to hold her sector of space against the needs of the powers, and I welcome him to our ranks for as long as he is needed."

Kytherion, and the other master rangers, bowed to Jason. Jason glanced at Billy, then bowed back. "I hope to be as worthy of the duties as the Red Grand Master Ranger of Twyzeliona felt I was," Jason said.

"With your soul mate by your side," the Purple Master Ranger of Aquitar said, "we do not doubt that you will be." She turned to Billy. "What is this battle that you speak of, William?"

"Over many years, the Power has been telling me that it would be needed, though it did not know when or how, and all powers, all ages, all timelines would be brought together to prevent the extinction of the powers. We are approaching that time," he said, "and the next group of rangers on Earth will need the help of the powers of all the previous earth rangers, and more, in order to defeat the enemy that is coming. While Earth has faced invasion before, this feels different, though I cannot tell you how."

"William is right," a voice said. An androgynous being in yellow stepped forward. "I am Rin, Yellow Master Ranger of LN-9863. I, too, have foreseen this battle that William speaks of. All the past powers on Earth will be needed to stop the Armada, because if it is not stopped on Earth, then no place will be able to."

"I feel that William and Rin are right, but the Rangers may require the powers of other planets as well," a male in pink said - Donata, the Pink Master Ranger of Wyslingarea. "While all the powers, and all the rangers of Earth, past and present, may be needed, the extra boost from powers not seen on Earth may help this new team of Earth based rangers in the long battle they will fight."

"And I presume, William, that you will need our assistance in channeling the powers through the medium used to allow this team of rangers to access the legendary earth powers?" Ravyne, Black Grand Master Ranger of KO-35, asked.

"Yes," Billy replied. "While I could channel them all, the effort..."

"Would wear him out," Jason said. "He has already had the energies needed to reactivate four teams worth of depleted morphers run through him at one time, and it made him ill for days."

Billy saw a flinch out of the corner of his eye. The younger Zordon was there, in the back, and he knew, as Billy did, who would have pushed those energies through Billy. Some of the other Master Rangers did as well, based on the looks they were giving the White Master Ranger. "Which is why I know that I should not attempt to do this all myself," he said. "And why I am asking for your help."

"Stopping the Armada at Earth is imperative," Rin declared. "The Grand Master Ranger of Earth asks for our assistance. I vote yes." The Yellow Master Ranger raised a hand, letting a glowing orb of yellow light float into the air. One by one, the other Master Rangers raised their arms, letting orbs of their color float into the air. Jason was the last one, and he looked around.

"I feel my vote is biased, given that I live on Earth with the Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth," he said.

"The vote is unanimous, as it is," Rin announced. "The Master Rangers will assist."

"Then let us begin," Billy replied, summoning the legendary morphers. "These will be used to access the legendary powers."

The six morphers rose into the air, hovering above the master rangers. On unspoken cue, each of them reached into the grid, calling forth their power colors, and channeling them through the six morphers. One by one, ranger keys began to appear on the shelves within the cavern, starting with a key for the original Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, and ending with the Gold Samurai Ranger. There were keys for other powers as well, Billy dimly noticed, those not on Earth, as well as those not of this Earth, for Ziggy and Dillon's RPM team was represented, all seven of them.

All the Master Rangers looked as drained as Billy felt, including Jason. They all looked at each other. "Thank you," Billy said.

"You are welcome, William, Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth. And we know," Rin continued, "that if one of our planets were in trouble, you would assist us in the same way."

"You only have to ask," Billy replied.

"May we meet again under better circumstances," Ravyne said.

"May the Power protect you all." Donata inclined his head at them before disappearing. One by one the Master Rangers faded out, until only Jason and Billy were left. 

Jason reached out and took Billy's hand, and the cavern shimmered until they were back in the actual cavern, with Tensou whirling around them and Gosei on the wall. The shelves were lit up with the ranger keys.

"You did it!" Tensou said happily.

"We did, Tensou, and thank you for your suggestion of consulting the other Master Rangers. That is what was needed."

"William," Gosei intoned. "Thank you for your invaluable assistance. The rangers will make you proud."

"I know they will, Gosei," Billy replied. He glanced at Jason, who was frowning at Gosei. "We need to go," Billy said. "But if you need us, you know how to get in touch with me."

"I will keep that in mind," Gosei said.

Somehow, Billy thought as he and Jason left the main cavern before accessing the grid, he doubted he would be hearing from Gosei at all. The Power would be bringing them back, to help the rangers, but not Gosei.

And so long as they were called in to help the rangers, Billy didn't care who called them in.

The Power would protect the Earth, even if the mentor wasn't up to the challenge.

* * *

**Andresia, August 2023, (Earth reckoning)**

They emerged from the grid onto an unknown world. No one really took any notice of them as they walked through the village, though one or two people glanced their way. Finally, one little girl ran in front of them, then backtracked, her eyes wide. "Are you from Troy's planet? Earth?" she asked.

"We are," Billy said. "We're here to see Troy, actually. Can you tell us where he is?"

"Yeah! Come on!" She grabbed Billy's hand and started running, dragging him with her. He heard Jason chuckling behind him as he kept up.

They ran for about five minutes before stopping in front of a medium sized house. A man in a red shirt and black pants stood in front of the house, talking to several other children. "Mr. Troy!" she called out. "These men are from Earth! They're here to see you!"

The man turned and Billy recognized the man he'd seen in his visions as his apprentice. Troy Burrows, who had yet to become the red ranger in Billy's time, but in this future, his days as a ranger were long over and he was living on Andresia with his former sixth ranger.

"Hello," Troy said warily.

"Hello," Billy replied.

Troy looked between them, then down at the kids. "I think class might be cancelled today, kids."

When the kids groaned, Jason stepped forward. "Our business can wait," he said. "We hate to keep you from your classes."

The kids cheered, including their young guide, and Troy watched Billy and Jason carefully before nodding. "All right," he said. "You're welcome to watch," he added.

"Yes, watch!" the young girl said. "You can sit here!" She dragged Billy over to a strategically placed log.

"Caria," Troy said, "I think our guests can find their way."

"It's all right," Billy said. "We appreciate her assistance." He settled onto the log, Jason next to him, as Caria ran over to join her classmates. Troy brought his hands together and bowed to the children, who bowed back.

"He's good," Jason said, watching as Troy patiently taught the children some martial arts katas that Billy recognized as karate. "He's good with them, too."

"He will be a good ranger," Billy said. "Or, well, I guess here he was a good ranger."

"Time travel and grammar?" Jason asked with a chuckled, bumping his shoulder against his husband.

"Exactly."

Troy dismissed his class, and most of the youngsters ran off towards various homes in the village. Caria waved to Jason and Billy as she left, and they waved back. Troy came up to them, looking at them with a guarded expression.

"I wasn't expecting visitors from Earth," he said.

"We know," Billy said, standing up. "I'm William, the Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth, though you can call me Billy."

Troy took a step back, looking at the two of them. "And you're Jason, the temporary holder of the Red Master Ranger powers."

"You knew we were coming," Billy said. 

"I... have dreams, sometimes. Not a lot since I was a ranger," he admitted. "But I did dream this meeting. Not that my dream told me anything else about it."

Billy smiled. "Every power color that a Ranger can hold has a Master Ranger assigned to it, and each Master Ranger has an area assigned to them, that they help to make morphers for ranger teams for. I make all the morphers for Earth, including the ones Gosei gave to you and your teammates. I helped ensure you could access the legendary ranger powers in your battles against the Armada. And now, the time has come for the Red Master Ranger powers that Jason holds to be passed to the new Red Master Ranger, who will hold the powers for this sector of space."

Troy looked between them. "Me?" he asked.

"You, Troy Burrows, have a connection to the morphin' grid that is different from most others, as evidenced by your prophetic dreams. It is that connection that has chosen you to become the next Red Master Ranger. Are you ready to begin your journey to becoming a Master Ranger?" Billy asked.

Troy looked between them. "I can't leave Orion, not without letting him know what is happening. And my students..."

"The training can start here," Jason said. "There is much to do, and not all of it needs to be done off-planet."

Searching Billy and Jason's faces, Troy finally nodded, straightening. "The apprentice is only as ready as the master is."

Billy smiled. "Then let us begin."

* * *

Jason and Troy were sitting in the middle of Troy and Orion's living room, both in the Grid, when Orion came home. The Andresian looked between the three of them. "Caria said people from Earth had come for Troy," Orion said. 

"We came to see him. We are not taking him back to Earth, not against his will," Billy said. 

"Good. Because I would not let him go willingly."

"You shouldn't. Not if you love him," Billy said. "Besides, the reasons we are here will actually be benefitted by him remaining with you." He smiled. "He said he couldn't leave you, anyway."

"What is going on? Gosei isn't calling us back?"

"No, your ranger time is done, unless there is another battle that requires all powers." Billy knew, from the grid, that there would be one, and Troy and Orion had been on the ranger team. 

"I hope no planet ever has to go through that again," Orion said. 

"As do I."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I am the Blue Grand Master Ranger for Earth, and I am training the next Red Master Ranger for this sector of space."

"Troy." 

Billy nodded. "The grid requires a Master Ranger for every color of ranger there has been or could be," he said. "Troy has been chosen to be the Red Master Ranger, and to work in this area of space, making morphers and connecting rangers to the grid, because he has a special connection to the grid, and not just because of being a ranger." One that had surprised Billy when he'd learned of it.

"Doesn't surprise me. He had prophetic dreams a lot. The other night, even, about the arrival of Master Rangers." Orion's gaze went back to Troy, and Billy saw the same look in Orion's eyes that he'd seen in Jason's, and Ziggy and Dillon's. Worry and love and affection for the Master Ranger they called theirs. "I didn't think it was that prophetic though," he said with a wry grin. "Guess next time I'll listen to him. Unless he tells me he's dreaming of frozen yogurt delivery."

"Yeah, that might be just a bit of a stretch," Billy said with a grin. "Do you want to join him on the grid?" he asked.

"Can I? I'm not a Master Ranger."

"A Master Ranger can pull any person who has held ranger powers into the grid with them, Orion. And you were the Silver Ranger for the Megaforce team."

Orion glanced at Troy and Jason, and then back to Billy. "Yeah, I'd like to go. To see what he's doing."

"It will be easier if we sit down," Billy said, moving over next to Jason and sitting down. Orion settled next to Troy. Billy closed his eyes and reached out through the grid, along the silver powers, finding Orion quickly. He opened his eyes in the grid, seeing Jason and Troy nearby, the red powers circling both of them, while blue and gold curled lazily around Jason's ankle, silver around Troy's.

"Wow," he heard Orion whisper next to him, looking around at the colors that formed the grid and rushed around them. The silver powers rushed up to meet him, curling around him. "Hi," he said with a smile at them. "I'm guessing these are the silver powers."

Billy smiled with Orion as the blue powers curled around him, red twining around his left hand. "Yep. They know their wielders, and will greet them." Another strand of red came over and curled around Orion's ankle. 

"I wasn't a red ranger."

"No, but the powers also know who is important to their wielders. My husband was a red ranger, as I was a blue. The red powers greet me as his mate, as the blue powers greet him." Billy nodded toward Jason. Neither he nor Troy had noticed them yet, concentrating on what they were doing. "If you look, silver has greeted Troy."

Jason looked over at that moment, and smiled. "I was wondering when you two would get here," he said.

Hearing that, Troy looked over at Orion and smiled warmly. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself," Orion said, crossing to Troy's side. "I came home to find you were right, again, about your dreams, and that you're studying to be a Master Ranger." He reached out, a bit hesitantly to Billy's mind, to Troy.

Troy took Orion's hand easily and pressed a kiss to his cheek without any hesitation. "It seems that even with the defeat of the Armada, I'm still being called on to serve," he said. "Sorry."

"Hey, I get it," Orion said. "And according to Billy, you don't have to go back to Earth, unless we're all needed there, like another legendary battle.

"May there never be one on Earth again," Troy said.

"Agreed."

Jason glanced at Billy, who looked back. The battle hadn't happened for them, yet. But it was coming. Troy was about to be a ranger on their planet now, in Harwood County. It would hard for SPD to sit back, like they always did. They would be offering support to the county, but they wouldn't interfere. Yet. Billy wouldn't have rangers step in until it was needed. Or unless Gosei asked. Considering the tiki head was a much less wise version of Zordon, Billy wasn't holding out hope that he'd ask for help.

While Troy and Orion talked, Jason moved over and pulled Billy into his arms. Billy rested his head against Jason's. "At least he'll have his mate with him from the beginning of his time as Master Ranger," Billy murmured.

"I was around," Jason said. "Just, not as your mate."

"Yeah, you were. But it is different with your mate by your side." Billy sighed. "Easier, in some ways, to not get lost in the grid."

"And to bond in it?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"That too," Billy laughed. He sobered as he looked over at Troy and Orion. They were locked in their own embrace, kissing tenderly as the red and silver powers swirled around them, the way blue and red swirled around Billy and Jason. "I hope they do bond in the grid. Troy needs that connection to Orion."

"I agree. He's still worried we'll take him back, away from Orion. I gather he had a lot of losses as a child, so he holds on to people tightly. Not that it's necessarily bad, but it's harder to let go when you have to, and harder to believe that people will stay."

"But if he and Orion are bonded, he'll at least have a sense of Orion through the grid, which might help."

"True. He's a good kid. He'll be a good Master Ranger, once he's fully trained. And sooner we do that, the sooner we can go home," Jason said.

"We won't need as long as it took me, but then again, I had to travel in time to make a lot of morphers that already existed."

"True."

"It's almost dinner time," Troy said apologetically as he and Orion approached, hand in hand. Billy and Jason pulled apart, their hands finding each other. "Do you mind if we take a break?"

"Of course not," Billy said. "It's good to take breaks anyway, otherwise, it gets harder to leave this place." He closed his eyes and gathered them all up, bringing them back into Troy and Orion's living room.

"Okay, that was pretty cool, as Jake would say," Orion remarked as he stretched.

"Yeah, it was," Troy smiled. "Definitely a place to explore some time," he added with a look at Orion. Billy and Jason glanced at each other, hiding smiles. As Lyzerinta, the late Red Grand Master Ranger of Twyzeliona, had once told Billy, bonding in the grid was apparently a time honored tradition of Master Rangers and their mates.

And it seemed like Troy, Future Red Master Ranger of Andresia, would be no different.

* * *

Troy handed the morpher to Billy, looking exhausted. Billy turned it over, feeling it and its connection to the grid, the sense of the ranger that would use it. He smiled, handing it back to Troy. A white morpher, Troy's hardest color to work with. There were very few white rangers for his area of space, but Troy wouldn't know that. And this morpher was perfect. Troy's master work morpher, as Jason's red morpher was Billy's. Billy could only hope the white ranger this morpher was meant for would wield his or her morpher with as much strength as Jason had, for he could tell this white ranger, like Tommy, would be the leader of their team.

But more importantly, Troy would be training Zordon's replacement as the White Master Ranger. Fitting, as Troy was Zordon's descendant.

Reaching out, Billy put his hand on Troy's left arm, near the shoulder. "Congratulations Troy, Red Master Ranger of Andresia." With those words, the red lightning bolt appeared on Troy's arm, fading into the skin. "That sigil will prove your Master Ranger status should you need to."

"Thank you," Troy said. He concentrated, and the morpher disappeared to where it needed to go. Troy, with Billy's help, had been making and connecting morphers from the time of Lyzerinta, Red Grand Master Ranger of Twyzeliona's death to now, and a few for the immediate future. While Jason and Kytherion had made one set, before Billy and Jason could get to Troy, the rest had been made by Troy, as the Master Ranger for the area.

"Come," Billy said, moving to support Troy. "You need sleep." He gauged Troy's well-being. It didn't appear that he would need to sleep in the grid, outside of time. He'd sleep for several days in his own bed, but at least there, he would have Orion watching over him. Reaching out, he returned them to Troy and Orion's home.

Jason was waiting for them, handing Troy a mug of broth. "Congratulations," he said. "I felt the powers fully transfer," he said softly to Billy as Troy drank. Jason took the mug from him, then helped Billy get Troy to his bed, covering him up as the exhausted new Master Ranger fell asleep. "How long did he sleep in the grid?"

"He didn't," Billy replied, leading Jason down to the living room. "He'll sleep for several days here, but it won't be as bad as I was." He waited until Jason had put the mug into the sink before reaching out, putting a hand on Jason's cheek. He felt along the grid, and felt their bond as strong as ever, despite the transfer of the Red Master Ranger powers. It felt like Jason hadn't transferred them at all, as far as their bond went, thought Billy knew the transfer had occurred. He smiled at Jason, who smiled back.

"Lyzerinta's last gift to us?" Jason asked softly.

"Perhaps. I don't really know."

"I'd like to think it is," Jason said, leaning in to kiss Billy. 

Billy returned the kiss, and they spent a long time just kissing lazily in Troy and Orion's kitchen, enjoying being in each other's arms. A cough interrupted them, and they pulled apart sheepishly to see Orion standing in the doorway, looking slightly embarrassed. "Sorry," Orion said.

"Not a problem," Jason replied.

"Troy home?" Orion asked hopefully. It had been weeks since Billy and Troy had been back in 'real' time. 

"The Red Master Ranger of Andresia is asleep upstairs," Billy said formally, unable to help the smile that crossed his face when Orion smiled widely. "He's exhausted, so he may sleep for several days. It's normal, and we'll stay until he's recovered." Zordon hadn't been able to stay with Billy, at least not in 'real' time, which had been disorienting for Billy when he had finally woken up.

"Ok. I'm going to go check on him." Orion practically bolted from the room. 

"We'll stay, huh?"

"I know we need to get back to Bridge and Ellie," Billy replied, turning back to his husband. "But I want to make sure Troy is okay before we leave."

Jason kissed him again. "I'm not complaining," he said. "I like him. I think he'll be a great Master Ranger."

"It runs in his blood," Billy said. "He has an ancestor that holds Master Ranger status, though I am not telling Troy who. With time travel, he might meet him." He paused, reaching through the grid to find that Troy was still sound asleep, and Orion lying on the bed with Troy. "I know he will be training his ancestor's successor."

Jason frowned, clearly reaching into the grid himself. "His master work morpher was white...." He paused, looking at Billy. "Troy is Zordon's descendant?"

Billy nodded. "I found that out when connecting morphers for Gosei."

"But Zordon's been gone for fifteen years."

"Zordon being in that dimensional warp for so long messed up a lot of things. His younger self does more traveling through the grid than any other Master Ranger, for councils or to train me. There's not been a new White Master Ranger yet because none of the Master Rangers chosen since Zordon became a Master Ranger had white as their weakest color. So while there might have been a potential candidate, there was no one to train him or her, and the mechanism that helped keep Zordon alive in the warp was using the white powers to do so. It's why we had so few white rangers. Only six, I think, as of our time, and all but one was Earth based. Delphine is the only non-Earth white ranger. The power was staying close to Zordon, but it couldn't tax itself."

"But now that Zordon's been gone for fifteen years, it's coming back?"

"It took a while for the power to stabilize again, instead of so much of it going to heal Zordon while he was stuck in that dimensional warp. Tommy, Alyssa, Trent and Udonna were exceptions because Zordon helped create their morphers. Delphine's powers weren't Earth based, but the white powers still made them. I made Dominic's for Jungle Fury, but by the time I did, Zordon was gone. There just hasn't been a need for a white ranger since then."

"So I guess you may not see the younger Zordon again?"

"No, I doubt I will," Billy said. "I... it was hard to look at him. He's my mentor, for Master Ranger business, but he wasn't our Zordon, you know? Not the being we looked up to as a father figure."

"I know." Jason sighed. "I envy you, that you got to see him one final time, you know? But I'm glad you did, and you were able to reconcile with him."

"Me too. Because I know I wouldn't have been ready to bond with you if I hadn't."

Kissing Billy's temple, Jason smiled. "It was fate that we would, but I'm glad it was then, and not later." He pulled away. "I suppose we should get dinner ready, for whenever Orion comes down."

Smiling, Billy joined Jason in making dinner. Troy would wake up, and they would bid farewell, until they met the younger versions. Billy would have to give the younger Troy a heads up on this encounter, including the right response to the traditional Master Ranger training invitation. And the best time to do that would be when all the rangers were called to help Troy and Orion and their team defeat the Armada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. I wasn't fond of Gosei. I think it shows.


	37. Legendary Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle that the Power has telling Billy about has arrived....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, "Legendary Battle" spoilers.

**Newtech City, November 2014**

Billy turned away from the coverage of the giant drills in Harwood County. Troy and Orion and the other rangers would have this in hand, he knew. Billy had to focus on what was coming. The battle where all the rangers would be needed.

"Billy," Rocky said, poking his head into Billy's office. Billy turned to smile at his friend, his Deputy Head Ranger. "You've got a lot of visitors here. We've put them into Conference Room five. Too many for any other conference room."

"I think I can guess who they are. They're all former rangers?"

"Yeah," Rocky said, regarding Billy. "It's coming, isn't it? That battle that requires all ranger hands on deck?"

"In a few days, in Harwood County. We need to be ready."

"Well, you've got a lot of former rangers waiting on you."

Billy stretched. "Let's go meet them. No, you're coming too," he said. "Can you morph and fight?" Rocky hadn't morphed and fought since his encounter with Mirloc ended badly. He'd used the morpher, just to ensure the connection was still there, but he hadn't fought as a ranger.

"Yeah, I can."

"Good, because I'll need your help."

"You've got it." Rocky opened the door to the conference room. Everyone in the room turned and looked at him, and Billy grinned. Tommy Oliver, in black slacks and a green and white shirt, leaned against the wall, gesturing as he spoke with Dana Mitchell, Carter Grayson, and Taylor Earhardt. Wes and Adam were there as well, sitting at the foot of the conference table, deep in conversation with Leo Corbett and Karone. Damon Henderson stood nearby, shaking his head at the four of them. Cassie Chan, Justin Stewart, and TJ Johnson were talking with Mike and Emily of the Samurai team, the younger rangers laughing at something being said by the older ones. Delphine stood nearby, and she nodded at Billy, who nodded back. It was good to see the White Aquitian Ranger again, after all this time. 

Others stood in groups around the room, some looking nervous. Hunter Bradley was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he watched everyone else while talking to Casey Rhodes. It made sense the two teachers of secret martial arts academies would know each other, Billy thought. Xander, Kira, and Mack were in a group, Kira gesturing toward Tommy with a grin on her face. 

Rocky put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. They all turned, some straightening as they caught sight of Rocky and Billy. "Thank you all for coming, even though I'm pretty sure none of you had any idea of why you needed to be here," Billy said.

"That's putting it mildly," Leo said. "Karone, Damon, Kai, Maya, Mike, and I pretty much had the urge to get here, and let me tell you, getting through whatever is up there is not easy." He gestured to the ceiling, indicating the Armada. "Kendrix would be here but she's not up to morphin', and she knew that would be necessary." At everyone's look, he shrugged. "She's expecting. She didn't want to harm the baby by fighting."

Billy let the others congratulate the Lost Galaxy team. The five core rangers on that team were in a relationship that Billy wasn't sure he could adequately describe other than 'poly', but it worked for them.

After the congratulations had died down, Billy sighed. "I know it was hard, Leo. And it's going to get worse. SPD will be helping with the other cities, but the bulk of the battle will be happening in Harwood County, where the Megaforce Rangers are. They will need help, in dealing with what I fear will be large scale civilian injuries, and..." he paused, sighing, "while I believe they will be the ones to end the main villain behind the armada, they will still have battles to fight, battles which, if they lose, will impact the power on Earth for a long time. Without the help of every team, Earth could be doomed in the future."

"So what do you need from us?" Wes asked, sitting up. "Because whatever it is, you have it." The others nodded in agreement.

"We need every team, every ranger, ready to go when the time comes. And it will be soon. The Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth has ensured that every morpher used on Earth, and those used by the Space Rangers and the Lost Galaxy Rangers, are working again. Every ranger, from the first Mighty Morphin' team in Angel Grove, to the Samurai rangers," he nodded toward Mike and Emily, "will be fighting."

"Considering the overlap on some of the early teams, that may be difficult," Tommy said. 

"I have plans for that, that I need to talk to you and Justin about."

"We're all kind of scattered, are we going to be able to get everyone to Harwood County?" Cassie asked.

"Yes. The Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth will be pulling everyone in via the morphin' grid."

"Still, that's, what, about seventeen teams of rangers?" Hunter asked. "So... close to a hundred rangers, give or take teams that only had five rangers. That's a lot of people to be teleporting through the grid."

"Yeah, but I've met some of this team," Casey said. "They're good rangers. We can't just leave them if they need us."

"We won't," Billy replied. "Hopefully, the Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth shouldn't be the only one helping to transport through the grid." Billy gave Hunter a nod for his concern. Before he could continue, though, a rectangular outline of light appeared in the center of the room, opening inward to what Billy could see was the morphin' grid. Immediately, all rangers were on their feet, in defensive stances. 

A young man with curly brown hair and a wide smile stepped through the doorway. "Dr. Cranston," Ziggy said. "It's good to see you again."

"And you, Ziggy," Billy replied with a smile as Scott, Flynn, Summer, and two people that Billy didn't recognize came through the doorway. Dillon came through last, turning and waving a hand to dispel the door.

"Master Rangers Green and Black from our dimension informed us that the Power required our assistance here, in exchange for the assistance that the Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth gave us," Scott said. "The RPM Rangers are at your disposal, Doctor Cranston."

"Thank you, Ranger Red. We appreciate the help."

The RPM rangers moved to one side, lined up against the wall. Ziggy and Dillon were standing next to each other, Dillon's arm casually draped around Ziggy's shoulders. 

"So, what are we doing?" Karone asked. "To get to this battle?"

"I'd like anyone willing to help out in Harwood County to head there so they can be on the ground if needed," Billy said. "But when the ranger teams are needed, the Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth will let you know that it's time to morph, and you'll be transported to where the battle will take place. I'm asking all of you to let your respective teams know, so they can be prepared. I will need a main spokesman for the group as well."

"You don't want to be it?" Tommy asked. 

"No, I don't. I'd rather stay in the background, for various reasons."

"I'll do it then," Tommy said. "I just didn't want to step on your toes, bro."

"You wouldn't have."

"You won't be doing it alone," Wes said. "I'm guessing we'll have to take our helmets off to talk to them, and I have no problem with that."

Several others, including Karone, chimed in. Billy smiled. "I will leave that up to you, then," he said. "I thank you all for your willingness."

"What is it the Megaforce Rangers say?" Hunter mused aloud.

"Earth's Defenders Never Surrender," Mike from the Samurai team replied. "I think that still applies to all of us. We're not giving up."

"Exactly," Kira said. "Once a Ranger,"

"Always a Ranger," the entire group finished, grinning at each other.

They broke up into smaller groups again, Wes and Adam going over to talk to the RPM rangers. They had heard the story of Billy's trip to that dimension, so at least they would be more familiar with the group. Tommy and Justin approached Billy where he was still standing with Rocky.

"Rocky, I may need you to be Zeo Blue again, not SPD Red."

Rocky frowned. "Why?"

"Because based on what Tommy and Justin decide, you may be the most senior member of the Zeo team to be fighting."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"You're right, Tommy, there is overlap on several of the early teams. The way I see it, the original core of the Mighty Morphin' team will take on those powers again - Jason, me, Trini, Zack, and Kim. I've spoken with Aisha, and she's more than happy to let someone else morph in this, though she is coming up as medical support. But after that, well, things get tricky. Because the Zeo team became one of the Turbo teams, and the second Turbo team became the Space rangers. So we have an overlap that can be addressed, but that's where I need your help. I can bring in team members, or entire teams, from the past, but I need to know who."

"So you don't bring in a Zeo Blue that you already have, so to speak," Rocky said.

"Exactly. So, Tommy, you've held four colors, which do you think you'll be more comfortable wearing when fighting this battle? I'll pull younger versions of you from the past to cover the other positions."

"Green," Tommy said. "Something's telling me to do this as the Green Ranger, and I don't think I should ignore it. So Zeo Red and Dino Thunder Black will need to be pulled out of the time stream, assuming Turbo Red isn't going to be me."

"That choice I was leaving up to Justin. I'm also going to have to ask Adam which Power he wants to use," he said, turning his head. "Adam!"

Nodding at Ziggy and Dillon, Adam hurried over. "What's going on?"

Justin briefly filled him in. "Which power would you prefer to use?" he asked.

Adam shrugged. "Honestly, since Rocky's probably going to be Zeo Blue, I'd rather be Zeo Green. If we can get Kat and Tanya, that just leaves the younger Tommy fighting as red, so it shouldn't be too hard to get back into fighting rhythm."

"So, I can either go with a younger team of Tommy, Adam, Kat and Tanya, or a younger team of TJ, Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie," Justin said. "I think, I'd rather have TJ and the others," he said. "I just... felt closer to them."

Tommy clapped Justin on the shoulder. "Whatever feels right for you," he said. "You're not offending Adam and me."

"That works," Billy said. "I'll bring them in when needed, but I think you might want to warn them."

"No kidding," Justin said with a smile at them before heading off to talk to Cassie.

"I should warn Kira about a younger me showing up on the Dino Thunder team, make sure everyone is aware of it," Tommy said as he ducked out of the group.

"So, why am I Zeo Blue instead of SPD Red?" Rocky asked.

"That's why," Billy said as another portal opened and out walked a ranger in the fully morphed SPD Red uniform. He was followed by two men and two women, blue, green, yellow, and pink. The green spotted him and led his team over. They gave the peculiar SPD salute and the green, still in his suit and helmet, nodded.

"Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth, we have been sent by our commander to assist you, and ensure that the future is put on the path it is supposed be on." The red ranger nodded at Billy.

"I figured you were the Master Ranger," Hunter said, a smirk on his face. "You knew way too much about the Master Rangers and their plans."

"It's not generally known," Billy said, nodding at Hunter. "I usually try to keep it secret to ensure that it isn't used against me, as it has been before."

"But we're all Rangers, and we know the value of the secrets," Casey said. "We'll all keep it."

"I know you all will," Billy said.

"Sorry," the red SPD ranger said.

"It's all right, Red Ranger," Billy replied. "And we appreciate your help as well."

The red ranger nodded. Green nodded as well, and Billy smiled at him. He didn't know who red, yellow, or pink were, but he did know who green was, and he suspected who blue was. He might not see them unmorphed, but it was nice to see Bridge and Sky as rangers.

"If you can contact the members of your teams who aren't here, and let them know the plan, we'll ensure that everything is ready," he said, raising his voice to cut through the general chatter of the rangers. "May the Power protect all Rangers," he said, including the Megaforce team in the traditional ranger blessing.

The rangers echoed the sentiment, and the meeting broke up. Rocky and Adam went to call Tanya and Kat, Tommy and Kira to get Trent, Conner, and Ethan, and Taylor to call her team. Wes, Billy knew, would call his team in the future and then talk to Eric. Delphine came over and smiled at Billy. "We must catch up before I return to Aquitar," she said.

"We must," he replied. "I hear I have a namesake that I have never seen."

Delphine smiled. "You do, and I hear you have a mate and a son and daughter as well. Cestria was most happy to hear that you found your soul mate." She gave him a small smile. "I was too. I know it was fate, but I despaired at being the cause of any unhappiness to you, who was such a good friend to our planet."

Billy took her hands. "It all worked out in the end, for all of us," he told her. "Fate may have made me walk the long and sometimes lonely path, but now I, as well as Cestria, Eric, and Jodi, have my mate to walk at my side."

"As everyone should," she said. "But I must contact the other rangers. And let Cestria know that I have seen you." She nodded and touched her morpher to teleport back to her ship. The other rangers had already left, leaving Billy alone with the RPM rangers and the SPD rangers.

"SPD will provide places for all of you to stay," he told them. "We do appreciate you guys coming to assist us during this battle."

"Doc, if it wasn't for you, I don't think we would have won against Venjix without a lot more fighting and heartbreak," Dillon said. "We're happy to come and help you guys out."

The SPD green ranger stepped forward and demorphed, getting hisses of shock and anger from his teammates. Billy stared at the older version of his son and smiled. "Well, Lyzerinta said you would be one of Kytherion's children," Billy chuckled. "So this is not a surprise to me."

"You told me after I got my morpher that my team would be coming back in time to help," Bridge said, stepping forward to hug Billy. Billy hugged back, smiling. "And that I would demorph in front of other rangers, only because you already knew I was going to be a ranger in the future."

"Being the Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth does mean there are very few secrets about rangers for me," Billy said. He pulled back again and shot a smile at the blue ranger. "And I'm pretty sure I know who your blue ranger is, too."

Pink turned to Blue. "You didn't say you knew this was going to happen," she said.

"Uncle Billy never told me," Sky said as he demorphed. "But that's not a surprise, considering Bridge is his son." 

Billy grinned at him. "But it's good to see you, Sky."

Sky came forward and hugged him. Even with helmets on, the shock of the three other rangers was evident. "It's good to see you too, Uncle Billy."

"So, this is Bridge?" Dillon asked, looking at the green ranger. "The one who was, like, six when you were in our dimension?"

"Yep," Bridge replied. "And I'm actually, what, twelve right now, but I'm twenty-three where I come from."

"Time travel?" the woman in the black and silver tracksuit asked. "That is-"

"-So cool!" the man in the black and gold tracksuit finished.

"Oh, um, Billy, this is Gem and Gemma, the Gold and Silver RPM Rangers. Gem, Gemma, this is Dr. Billy Cranston, the Blue Grand Master Ranger for Earth, and the man who trained Dillon and I in being Master Rangers." Ziggy grinned at Billy.

"These are the rangers you found in the grid, the ones that Dr. K thought she knew?"

"Yep! We eventually found them in the Wastelands."

"Touching reunion between the three," Flynn added. "We figured Dr. K would be all stand-offish, instead she ran out and hugged them."

"We missed her-" Gem began.

"-a lot," Gemma finished.

"It was nice that she got to find her friends again," Summer added. "And two more rangers didn't hurt, either."

"More rangers never hurt, but it's good when they're friends." Billy patted Bridge on the shoulder, and Bridge grinned at him.

"In the meantime," the red ranger said, "I think I'd prefer if Bridge and Sky didn't give away who we all are outside of this group here."

"Well, it's a bit late for that, but we promise not to tell anyone else," Jason said from behind Billy, where he and Rocky had slipped into the room. 

Sky's face lit up at the sight of Rocky. "Dad," he said, moving forward to hug his father.

"God, you got big, Sky," Rocky laughed, hugging him back. "And blue ranger, following in my footsteps."

"I thought Sky's dad was a red," Pink said.

"I was," Rocky said. "I was red first, then blue, then red again. Three teams. So, Sky is still following in my footsteps. And the footsteps of some great rangers," he added, looking at Billy.

Jason was hugging Bridge when Billy glanced over. Bridge held on tightly, a smile on his face. "Hi Dad," he said.

"Hey to you too, kiddo. Nice colors," he added.

"Thanks. I like being green."

"Good," Jason replied. He glanced over and smiled. "Dillon, Ziggy, good to see you two again."

"You too," Ziggy said with a grin. "The Power told Dillon and I that we had to come into your universe to pay back Billy coming into ours, so here we are. Also, gives us a chance to morph again. I've somewhat missed it, though I don't miss Venjix."

"Yeah, I get that," Jason replied. "And we're always glad to have friends here."

"The RPM rangers and the SPD rangers are going to need places to stay for a few days," Billy said.

"Got that covered," Rocky replied. "We've got two extra team quarters available, both with a common room and the living quarters. They can stay as much out of the way as possible. We'll even have someone bring them food. But with the quarters locked to them and at least one other SPD person, it'll give the future SPD rangers the privacy they need to demorph."

"Sounds good to us," Sky said.

"And to us," Scott said.

"I'll take the RPM team if you take the SPD team?" Billy asked Rocky.

"Make me spend time with my grown up kid and nephew," Rocky said with a grin. "Twist my arm a little harder?"

Everyone laughed at that, and Sky and Bridge morphed again before they left the room. Billy led Ziggy and the others to the other set of team quarters. "I won't lock the doors to anyone else unless you want me to," he told them. "Unlike the SPD rangers, your identities don't have to stay secret to protect our timeline."

"Are we allowed to wander around?" Scott asked.

"Within reason, same as anyone who isn't SPD. I'll have some ID badges delivered. It won't be long before the battle, anyway," he added. "I just hope the team can hold out until then."

"They're rangers, they will," Ziggy said. 

Billy smiled back at him. "Good point."

* * *

Billy hated being right, but it was barely a few days after all the past rangers were on Earth that the full Armada arrived. The Emperor had tried to ransom Troy back, as the red ranger, but Troy's team had rescued him. That seemed to inflame the Emperor, and that's when the rest of the Armada arrived, viciously attacking every city they could.

SPD did what it could outside of Harwood County, but no city was hit as badly as the ranger city. Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Karone, Damon, Wes, Leo, Carter, and Dana slipped into the city with the help of Billy and the morphin' grid to do what they could to help the civilians and the rangers while the city waited out the Emperor's dawn ultimatum. The rangers wouldn't give in, and Earth would not surrender. Cruger had spent most of the night growling at anyone who came near, but he knew that SPD could do nothing beyond helping out in places other than Harwood County. This was the Megaforce Rangers' fight, not SPD's. 

As dawn approached, the remainder of the rangers gathered in the SPD hangar, and Billy watched them on the screen from the conference room he was in. He smiled as the teams began grouping together, catching up on lives and the situation in Harwood County. He stepped back from the screen, feeling Jason come up on one side, and Dillon and Ziggy on the other. "Need support?" Ziggy asked. "Jason said you were pulling rangers from the past for the battle. Figured two more Master Rangers couldn't hurt."

"I appreciate the help," Billy said. "We're pulling multiple versions of one person, and then the remainder of the Turbo team." He turned as Justin, in Turbo uniform but with his helmet off, entered the room, along with Kira Ford and Rocky DeSantos, again, morphed without the helmet. "Thanks for being here," he told them.

"Gotta make sure our teammates don't freak out," Rocky said.

"Exactly," Justin replied.

"I'd suggest bringing in the younger Doctor O before the older, and letting him get out of the way, so as not to confuse the timeline," Kira said, putting her helmet on. "This way, he won't see me before he's supposed to." Next to her, Justin nodded and put his helmet on as well.

"We'll ensure their memories aren't contaminated by the battle, but that's a good idea," Billy said. He looked at the other two master rangers, and his mate. "Ready?"

"Ready," the three of them chorused.

Billy closed his eyes and sank into the grid, feeling Jason, Ziggy, and Dillon going with him. Reaching out, Billy felt along the red powers, with Jason's help, and carefully moved through the grid, back in time, until the red focused in on Red Zeo Ranger V. Carefully, the four of them drew Tommy into the future from where he was at the moment, the grid marking the place where he would be returned to.

"What the?" Tommy exclaimed. Billy opened his eyes to see Tommy, in red, assume a defensive stance, staring at the rest of them. 

"Tommy, sorry to do this to you, but we need your help, man," Rocky said, holding up his hands. Tommy stared at him.

"Rocky?"

"Yeah, about eighteen years older than I was when you last saw me. But still saving the world, and we need your help."

Tommy looked at him, then glanced at Justin and Kira, before looking over at Billy, Jason, Dillon, and Ziggy. None of them were morphed yet. "What's going on?"

"There's an armada invading Earth. The current team of rangers is good, but they won't be able to stop it without our help," Jason said.

"And by 'our help' he means every ranger ever, from the original Mighty Morphin' team to the Zeo team to every team that served in those eighteen years between your time and now," Rocky said.

"Which is why you're here," Billy said. "You, the one that is eighteen years older than you are now, is choosing to fight as the green ranger. But the Zeo team still needs their red."

"Adam, Tanya, Kat, and I still have our Zeonizers; we're all fighting in this too. But we need your help," Rocky added.

Tommy looked at all of them. "Who are these others?"

"I'm from the team just after the Zeo," Justin said. "We need to pull some of my team in from the past, since they have chosen to fight as a different set of rangers in the current time."

"And I'm from a team about a six years or so after the Zeo team," Kira said. "We need to grab our Black ranger, since he can't fight with us in our current time, for various reasons."

"Dillon and I are just helping with the time travel. Our team never existed on this version of Earth, but we came to help out anyway," Ziggy shrugged. "The Power says fight, and we go."

Tommy nodded, turning to Billy. "I'm guessing Aquitar's waters really did work for you?" he asked almost hopefully.

Billy nodded. Tommy must have been pulled out of his time after Billy went to Aquitar, before Jason lost the gold powers. "They did, but it's a long story as to how I got back to Earth."

"I'm just glad you're all right, man," Tommy said. "And yeah, I'm in. Can't let the Zeo team in the future have all the fun."

Rocky clapped Tommy on the shoulder. "Knew you wouldn't let us into a fight without you," he said. "Come on, the others are waiting." The Zeo team was in a far corner of the hangar, not near any of Tommy's other teams.

Rocky and Tommy left, and Kira sighed. "That was bizarre," she said, taking off her helmet. "I mean, I've seen pictures and video of Dr. O with long hair, but seeing it in person?" She shook her head.

Jason, Billy, and Justin laughed. "It was the nineties," Jason said. "There are a lot of fashion choices we made then that we regret now."

"Like my haircut," Justin said as he took off his helmet. "And no, you cannot show her pictures."

Billy chuckled. "You sure she hasn't already seen them?" he asked before he closed his eyes and went back into the grid again, waiting for his mate and the other Master Rangers to join him. This time, with Dillon's help, he moved among the black powers to find Tommy as the Black Dino Thunder ranger, pulling him into the present.

"Jason, Billy, what's going on? Justin? Kira?"

Billy opened his eyes to see the older Tommy, in black, in the center of the rangers, in a less defensive position than his younger counterpart.

"It's okay, Dr. O," Kira said. "We're about a decade from when our team was active, but we need your help."

"My help?" Tommy asked, glancing back at Billy and Jason.

"Look, I know we're not talking right now," Billy said, "at least not in your time period, but Kira is right, we need your help."

"There's a battle about to happen, that needs every single ranger," Jason said. "And we mean every ranger, every team at full strength. Which means pulling some rangers in from the past. Like you."

"Your older self is fighting as the green Mighty Morphin' ranger," Justin said. "So the Master Rangers are pulling in Red Zeo and Black Dino Thunder from the past to help those teams fight."

"We really need you with us on this one, Dr. O. This is bad. Like, worse than Mesogog bad."

Tommy looked at her, then at Billy. "How bad?"

"If we don't help the current rangers finish off the Armada, Earth falls," Billy said softly. "I can't let that happen."

"None of us can," Dillon said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dillon, this is Ziggy. We're rangers from an alternate universe that came here to help in the battle."

Tommy nodded, looking at all of them again. "Guess I can help save the world again. Never thought I'd do it on four teams simultaneously."

"Three," Justin said with a shrug. "Red Zeo, Black Dino Thunder, Green Mighty Morphin. I'm calling in the second Turbo team, so we're not overloading your past."

"No, four," Billy said. "Tommy was White Mighty Morphin and White Ninja as well. We'll be bringing that younger version of you in as well."

"Come on," Kira said, grabbing Tommy's arm. "Conner is going to freak at this."

Tommy's laughter rang out until the door shut behind the two of them.

"Two down, five to go," Justin said with a shrug.

"This might take a bit longer," Billy warned before going back into the grid, using Ziggy and his green powers and Jason and his red, to follow back into the past to find Carlos and TJ, and from them to find Ashley and Cassie. Once he was sure they had all four of them, he pulled them back to the present. 

"Justin?"

Billy opened his eyes and grinned as the younger Ashley Hammond threw herself at the older Justin Stewart. Cassie, TJ, and Carlos all stood, a bit stunned.

"Hey, guys," Justin said. 

"When did you grow up?" TJ asked, shaking Justin's hand.

"Over the past eighteen or so years," he replied. "And I apologize for pulling you guys out of your time period, but we need your help."

"What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"There's going to be a battle, a last stand, and once the current ranger team has defeated their villain, he might still win if the X-Borgs, his version of the Pirhanatrons, are still able to overwhelm the Earth. According to the Master Ranger for Earth, the one who makes the morphers that Zordon and Dimitria gave us, we need every ranger, every team." He paused.

"You four were needed from the past because your older selves have chosen to fight with powers you are not aware of yet," Billy said into the silence that had fallen. "I'm Billy Cranston, the original blue ranger for Earth, and the Blue Grand Master Ranger for Earth. Justin was given the option of which Turbo team he wanted at his side, and he asked for you. However, if you do not wish to fight, I will return you to your time and we can bring in the previous team."

"There is no way I am turning down a fight like this," TJ said.

"And we're not abandoning Justin," Ashley said fiercely. Billy didn't look at Justin, knowing what had to be crossing the young man's face. Jason, however, reached out and put a hand on Justin's shoulder reassuringly.

"Who are you guys?" Carlos asked, looking at Dillon and Ziggy. "I recognize Jason, we went to high school with him. I'm guessing he's a ranger, too?"

"First red ranger on Earth, and later Zeo Gold," Jason said with a smile. "And these are Ziggy and Dillon, green and black rangers from another dimension who came to assist us in this battle."

"Nice to meet you guys," Ziggy said, rolling up onto the balls of his feet and back. Dillon slid an arm around Ziggy's shoulders.

"Nice to meet you," TJ said.

"Look, the battle is coming up really soon," Justin said. "Let's go fill you guys in on what's happening." He led his team out of the room.

"Anyone else?" Ziggy asked.

"Tommy, white ranger version," Billy said. "He was on the same team with Jason and me, so we're the only ones who need to be here. Well, actually..." he pulled out his phone and sent off a text message. "But I'll still appreciate your help," he said as it was sent.

"Whatever you need," Dillon said. "Well, within reason." He glanced at his mate.

Billy grinned. "Trust me, I would not get in the way of you and Ziggy any more than the two of you would get in the way of Jason and me."

"Mine," Jason said with a laugh, putting his arm around Billy, mirroring Dillon's arm around Ziggy.

"They haven't figured out they're actually ours yet, have they?" Ziggy asked with a smile.

"We let them have their delusions," Billy said. "It makes it easier to manipulate them."

Jason and Dillon looked at each other. "Why do we put up with this?" Dillon asked.

"Because the alternative is unthinkable?"

Dillon looked down at Ziggy, a soft expression on his face as Ziggy smiled up at him. "Yeah, you're right," he said, kissing Ziggy lightly.

Billy leaned into Jason's kiss. "As much as I'd like to continue this, we have White Ranger Tommy to retrieve and X-Borgs to annihilate."

"Right. Once more unto the grid," Jason said, closing his eyes.

"Not yet." He smiled when Jason opened his eyes, and gestured toward the door. Aisha walked in, grinning at Jason.

"You are not starting the fun without me?" she asked, walking over and giving him a hug.

"I thought you weren't fighting?" Jason asked, hugging her back. 

"I wasn't, but then Billy found me and mentioned that the Power needed every ranger. I just didn't want to be fighting without a team, since Kim and Tommy and Billy were fighting with you and Rocky and Adam with Zeo."

"And I mentioned that we were going to be bringing in Tommy as the White Ranger, and well, Aisha is the only member of his White Ranger teams that isn't fighting on a different team. So by coming back, they'd at least have their own team of two, and I know Tommy would appreciate having a teammate."

Aisha grinned. "How can I resist being a team of two with the great Tommy Oliver, he who is on four different teams here?"

"Don't see how you can resist that," Ziggy said with a grin, introducing himself and Dillon.

"Really, you can't. And the chance to save the world again?" She sobered. "I became a ranger to fight Zedd and Rita, and I can't just stand by and let someone else finish the job if I can make a difference."

"Once a ranger, always a ranger, as the yellow on Tommy's last team said." Jason shrugged.

"Of course it was the yellow, we're awesome, didn't you know that?" she grinned.

"Oh, don't let her meet Summer," Dillon said.

"Too late," Aisha grinned.

"We're doomed," Ziggy said melodramatically, but he ruined it with a grin.

"Yep, but we'll wait until after the battle. Speaking of which," Aisha asked, looking at Billy, "Oh Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth, shouldn't we retrieve our wayward white ranger?"

"Definitely," Billy said. He looked at the others, and they all closed their eyes.

This time finding Tommy was a little easier, looking past Billy and Jason and Aisha's morphin' powers to the white ones. They pulled Tommy in, and he stared at them. "Um."

"Not a hallucination, not Rita and Zedd. Just Jason and Aisha and I, eighteen years or so in your future. We need your help." Billy held up his hands.

"I promise, Tommy, this is real, bro," Jason added.

The white clad teen looked between the five of them. "What's going on? What year is it?"

"It's 2014, and we need your help." Jason held up his morpher. "We need every ranger's help, every team, from the original five in Angel Grove, and you as the green and as the white, to every ranger team between then and the current team. The Master Ranger for Earth has ensured we can all morph again, but without you, we might not be enough." 

"What about me in this time period?"

"You're fighting as the green, your choice. But we need you as white as well."

Billy let Jason take the lead, knowing the two of them had always been closer. But Tommy surprised him, turning to Billy. "Billy?" he asked, his eyes questioning. 

"We need every ranger, or Earth will fall," Billy said simply.

"It's got to be bad if you're not using Billy-speak," Tommy said, a wry grin on his face. "So, am I fighting with all you? Or on my own? What about Adam and Rocky?"

"Adam and Rocky are fighting on another team, with powers they held later," Aisha said. "So that just leaves you and me from the second Mighty Morphin' team, but I have no doubt we will put the fear of our team of two into our opponents."

Tommy laughed and held out a hand, Aisha grabbing it in a friendly clasp. "They won't know what hit them."

Aisha looked over at Billy and Jason. "You guys coming to brief the troops?" she asked.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll be there in a moment."

Ziggy and Dillon followed Aisha and Tommy out, leaving Billy and Jason alone. Billy swayed a bit on his feet, and Jason pulled him into an embrace. "You okay?"

"Lot of power being used, even with you and Dillon and Ziggy helping," he said. "I'm glad Andros helped get all the rangers here with the Megaship's teleporters, despite the Armada, because I don't think I'd be up for bringing everyone here through the grid. It's going to be hard enough getting them to the battle and back to their homes, dimensions, and time periods afterward."

"You won't be doing it alone," a familiar voice said, and Billy and Jason turned to see all the other Master Rangers arrayed behind them, including the newest Red Master Ranger of Andresia, Troy Burrows. "Not when I know exactly how much of a difference your presence made in the final battle for my team, and how I can ensure that difference happens."

Billy smiled at Troy, and at Kytherion and Donata and all the other Master Rangers, including Zordon. "I appreciate the help," he said.

"You are going to be needed in the fight itself," Zordon said. "We will ensure every ranger gets to where they are needed to be."

"Fortunately, I know where that is, being that I was there as a ranger," Troy pointed out with a grin.

"Thank you," Billy said. "I appreciate this."

"The Power must not be allowed to fall," Donata said. "We have sworn to protect the Power, as it protects us."

"And assisting you protects the Power. And we know you would do the same for any of us," Rin said.

"You only have to ask," Billy nodded.

"Go, speak with your rangers, Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth," Rayvne said. "We will do what we must when the time comes." 

The Master Rangers faded out, Troy giving them a smile, and Billy sighed, looking at his husband. "Time to brief the troops."

Jason kissed him, drawing it out until Billy was humming in delight. "Maybe," Jason said against his lips. "This is it until Gruumm makes his move on Earth in the future."

Billy shook his head. "No, I can tell this isn't it, unfortunately. There's something going on in Amber Beach that the Power is warning me about. Time to make more morphers, I fear."

Jason frowned. "Amber Beach? Isn't there a dinosaur museum there - the one we took Bridge and Sky and Ellie too?"

"That's the place."

"Hm. You sending Tommy up to mentor the team again, since he is the paleontologist in the group?"

Billy laughed. "No, there's already a mentor up there. Tommy only needs to be involved if he wants to. And, honestly, do you _want_ Hayley to kill me for putting Tommy in the path of becoming a full time Ranger again?"

Chuckling, Jason shook his head. "No, I much prefer you alive and at my side."

"Feeling's mutual," Billy said, kissing Jason. He pulled back reluctantly after a moment. "Let's get the rangers briefed and this battle over with. And then... Cruger's giving all of us time off, whether he knows it or not."

Jason chuckled. "I want to be there when you tell him that."

"Who said I'm telling him? That's your job," Billy remarked, hurrying out of the room before his stunned husband could react.

* * *

**Harwood County, November 22, 2014**

They'd done it.

Billy fought to catch his breath in the crowd of rangers. Further forward, Tommy had taken off his helmet to speak to the Megaforce Rangers and telling them it had been an honor to fight by their side. Which it had been. Troy and his team were impressive.

Reaching out with the power, Billy slipped a note he'd written before the battle into the pocket of Troy's jacket. _There will come a day, far in the future, when you may be asked to take up another form of the Power, and help other rangers. On that day, you will be asked if you are ready to being your journey to becoming a Master Ranger. If you are ready, respond that the apprentice is only as ready as the master is. If you are not ready, then say so, but know that the question may never be asked of you again._ The note was the closest Billy could come to talking to Troy in private. Now was not the time for Master Ranger business. Now was the time for Troy to celebrate with his team.

Tommy returned to the veteran rangers and put his helmet back on. Billy reached out and surged the Power through all of them. As one, they raised their right hands, calling out. The other Master Rangers answered by pulling them all into the morphin' grid, scattering them all back to their homes and lives - and dimensions and time periods for the RPM and SPD teams.

Jason and Billy wound up on the floor of their bedroom, staring at one another. "It's over," Jason said. "They won."

"They did," Billy replied, closing his eyes. He could still see wave after wave of X-Borgs coming at them, the rangers easily beating them. He knew now why the Power had insisted they be stopped here, why the legendary rangers were needed. Even with the Emperor's destruction, the X-Borgs had kept going, kept attacking. Five against those thousands would have overwhelmed the rangers, and the X-Borgs would have marched on Harwood County proper, and further. In some ways, Billy wondered if that's what had partially happened in Ziggy and Dillon's universe. If the X-Borgs had taken down the rangers without any help from legendary rangers, and kept marching until one of them somehow managed to get itself infected with the Venjix virus, turning the machines against their creators. 

"No thinking on what ifs. We. WON, Billy." Jason reached for Billy's hand, squeezing tightly. "It's over."

"For now," Billy said. "It's never really over for me, Jason, not until I'm no longer needed as the Master Ranger."

Jason tugged on Billy's hand, pulling the younger man on top of him. "And that day is far in the future, Bill." He looked up at his husband. "Right here, right now, the Armada is gone, the Megaforce Rangers have finished their fight, every other ranger in existence got to fight again, and now we're home, and the kids are still in school..." he trailed off with a suggestive grin.

Billy chuckled, leaning down to kiss Jason. "So, you're saying 'don't worry about the future, sooner or later it's the past'?"

"You are not quoting Meatloaf now." Jason rolled them so he was on top, kissing Billy to prevent him from speaking. 

When he pulled away, Billy smiled up at Jason, curling his fingers around Jason's SPD uniform jacket. "I love you, Jason Lee Scott. I think I loved you long before we ever became rangers, but I wouldn't change anything in the past twenty seven years. Not even how long it took for us to really see each other."

Jason smiled down at him. "I love you, too, William Cranston. And I wouldn't change anything, either." He leaned in and kissed Billy again, the two of them getting lost in each other. No, they wouldn't change anything about their lives, together or separate, not when it led them here, together, with a future they would face together as soul mates and rangers.

For all the heartbreak of being a catalyst, for all the isolation of the Power, for everything - it had all led them here, and here, Billy knew, was where they all belonged. Cestria and Delphine and their daughter Willa, Wes and Eric, Jodi and Adam and Ellie and Brandon, Jason and Billy and Bridge, even Rocky and Gata and Sky.

It wasn't a happy ever after, not with Gruumm on his way, with the threat brewing in Amber Beach, with the universe in general. But with Jason by his side, his friends - his family - with him, it was a hopeful ever after, and Billy was okay with that.

More than okay, he thought as he curled up next to Jason in the aftermath of their lovemaking. For the first time since leaving for Aquitar for what he thought was forever, he felt completely at peace.

"Quit thinking so hard," Jason murmured.

"Sorry," Billy said softly. "Just... enjoying the moment."

Jason kissed the top of his head. "I think we'll have a lot more of them to enjoy," he said.

"Yeah," Billy said softly. "We will."


	38. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One final meeting...

Billy found himself in the Command Center again, Jason by his side. As he looked around, it slowly lit up as other rangers appeared. Trini, Kim, and Zack were the first, then Tommy. 

"What's going on?" Tommy asked, looking around. "Shared dream again?" 

"Maybe," Billy said, frowning.

Aisha, Adam, and Rocky appeared behind them. "Whoa," Rocky said, looking around. "It's like Master Vile never happened."

Kat and Tanya arrived, holding hands. "Oh my word," Kat breathed. "The Command center."

"I thought it was destroyed before I became a ranger," Tanya said.

"It was," a new voice added. Justin stepped out of the darkness, Taylor Earhardt following him, looking around. "I don't know how this is here."

"And I thought Gosei's cavern was unusual," Troy said from behind Billy. The Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth turned to see his fellow Red Master Ranger of Andresia standing behind him. "This was your base as a ranger?"

"Our first base," Billy said. He frowned, looking at Taylor and Troy. Every other ranger in the room had served on a Zordon led team, even if Justin's tenure was shorter than most. While Troy was a descendant of Zordon, that didn't truly explain why he was here.

"Rangers," a familiar and missed voice boomed out, and as one, they all turned to the tube that lit up with the beloved visage of their mentor. 

"Zordon!" the rangers who had served under him called, rushing forward.

"How is this possible?" Kim asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"As the White Master Ranger of Eltar, I can use the morphin' grid to travel through time if needed. And based on my last conversation with Billy, I knew this would be needed."

"When did you talk him?" Kat asked, turning to Billy.

"Almost ten years ago," Billy said. "Just before Jason and I got together."

"That conversation was twelve hours ago for me. I know I leave Earth in the morning, to a fate which has been set and cannot be changed. I go to it knowing that the legacy begun on Earth under my watch is thriving under the guidance of the Blue Grand Master Ranger of Earth, and of my children, all of you."

Taylor spoke up. "My ranger mentor was Princess Shayla."

"Yes, Taylor, you served well as the yellow ranger for Wild Force and for Princess Shayla, and Troy served well for Gosei as the Megaforce red ranger, and now as the Red Master Ranger for Andresia. But all of you here are my children, either one of my rangers that I mentored directly, or one of my descendants. And in one case, both."

Justin reached out and took Taylor's hand, surprising a lot of people. "Zordon, what do you mean?"

"When I first came to Earth to fight Rita, two of my children followed me, landing in different eras to help assist in the fight. After I was trapped in the dimensional warp, those children mixed with the local population, and had children. Today, there are at least three of my descendants who became rangers, and I know that there will be one more, though it is not his time to be a ranger yet."

"Wait, Zordon, you're saying that Taylor and Troy are your descendants?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Tommy, Taylor and Troy are my direct descendants, through the many thousands of years that separate them from my children that came to Earth. And I could not be more proud of them as humans, and as Rangers, than I am today."

"You said there was a third, one that was one of your rangers as well," Trini said. "One of us in here?"

"Yes, Trini. When my younger self mentored Billy as Blue Master Ranger of Earth, I discovered that one of the rangers he served with was one of my children. Though I hated to put this child in the danger that being a ranger entails, I could not fight against what had already happened. And I am proud of everything that this child has accomplished, as a ranger, and after their time as a ranger was over. As I am proud of all of you."

"Who?" Adam asked.

"Not me," Justin said with a grin. "I never served with Billy."

"Neither did I," Tanya said. "Not when he was an active ranger."

Billy glanced around, looking with Master Ranger eyes at all of them. No, it wasn't Justin or Tanya. Nor was it Tommy, though with the way everyone was looking at him, they all expected him to be Zordon's descendant. Billy kept looking around. Neither Jason nor Rocky… 

He stopped as he saw it, and smiled. "Did you realize, when Alpha chose us?" Billy asked.

Everyone turned to him. Zordon nodded. "I knew this person would be one of my original modern rangers. And they served well, the second longest serving ranger of the original five chosen."

" _Me_?" Kimberly asked, jaw dropping open.

"Yes, you, Kimberly."

Zack put an arm around his wife. "Man, so, Zordon is my, what, how many times father-in-law?"

A chuckle went around the room at his comment. Even Zordon sounded amused. "Yes, Zachary, you could say that I am. I am pleased that you and Kimberly have found love with each other. I only wish that I could have been there to see your wedding."

"You weren't the only one that missed it," Trini said with a grin.

"Are they soul mates?" Adam asked.

"Not all rangers have soul mates, though several do, Adam."

"Well, we know that Billy and Jason are, and Adam and his wife," Rocky said. "And Wes and Eric."

"Surprised it took them so long to see that," Taylor said. "Those two were meant for each other. Even I could see it while Eric was trying to flirt with me."

"Glad they are, though," Justin said, "if it meant you weren't dating Eric."

Taylor gave Justin a smile. "Pretty sure you could have taken him."

"Wait," Kat said, looking between them. "The two of you are dating? But he's..."

"Seven years younger than me, so what?" Taylor asked, staring at Kat. "We didn't start dating until just after meeting up again at Jason's big surprise party several years back."

"I was twenty two when we started dating," Justin said. "And no, it hasn't been continuous, but we make it work."

"Justin, Taylor, I am happy for you both," Zordon said. "And you and Orion, Troy." 

"Thank you, Zordon."

"As for soul mates," Zordon said. "Billy and Jason, and Adam, are three of the four rangers with soul mates in this room."

"Who's the fourth?" Tanya frowned, looking around the room.

"Rocky," Jason said, staring at him. "We always joked that Rocky and Gata had to be soul mates."

"That is correct, Jason," Zordon said. "Rocky and his wife are soul mates, destined to be together."

Rocky grinned. "Yeah, I kinda figured we were. From the first night, everything just clicked, and that was before I saw her true form. And then, it didn't matter. What was it you said when I told you, Billy? About looks and souls?"

Billy chuckled. "You remember that? 'Looks don't matter when the souls are right', I think it was."

"Of course I remembered. It pretty much described us perfectly."

"Rangers," Zordon interrupted. "I feel that, for you, this is the last time I will speak with you."

Billy and the others looked at each other. Except for Taylor and Troy, they had all had the same dream the night that Zordon died. For him, this wouldn't be the last time, but for them, it might be. Billy had thought so the last time he had seen Zordon, too.

"I know my fate is set, and it will not change. But always remember, that I am proud to have served as your mentor, proud of everything that all of you have accomplished, as rangers and in your everyday lives. While I know the Power may have separated you, please, do not forget the bonds of friendship that were formed as rangers, and continue to exist today." He paused, looking at them. "May the Power protect you all." He disappeared from the tube, and several of the rangers cried out in surprise.

Billy reached out and squeezed Jason's hand. They all knew what was coming for Zordon.

"At least," Kat said softly, "when he left, he knew we were all still in contact, and that we were, well, happy in our lives."

Tanya smiled at Kat and kissed her cheek. "Exactly," she said. "Whether we're with other rangers or not."

"Is there anyone here who isn't?" Justin asked. "Well, besides Adam and Rocky."

"Me," Trini said. "Neither of my men are rangers, and they don't know that I'm one."

"Neither of your men?" Kim asked, an eyebrow raised. Trini just smiled back at her serenely.

"My wife isn't a ranger but she was the ranger tech for my last team," Tommy said.

"I'm not currently seeing anyone, ranger or not," Aisha said. "And that is not an invitation to match make," she added with a glare at the other rangers.

"If Zordon is gone, how are we still here?" Zack asked suddenly.

"Ah, I think that's Billy and my doing," Troy said. "With three Master Rangers here, even when one left, the other two can hold the shared dream together."

"I think," Kat said slowly, "that we should meet outside of this dream, somewhere, some time. All of us," she said, glancing at Troy and Taylor. "I know that trying to do it now, just after the Master Rangers worked so hard to get us all to that battle, would be imposing on them," she gave Billy a smile.

"It would be more difficult, considering how scattered we all are, and how much it would take to have you all travel through the grid, since Troy and I would be the only ones transporting us," Billy admitted.

"So, we pick a time and place in the future, and we all agree to be there," Aisha said. "We can get there on our own power, but we all make sure we are there. Because, frankly, I haven't seen most of you since Jason's 30th birthday. Jason and Billy eloped, Tommy and Hayley eloped, seriously, people, stop eloping, you're taking away the excuses that we have for all getting together!"

"Hey, Jodi and I didn't elope!" Adam protested.

"You didn't exactly give me a lot of lead time to get there from Africa!"

"Okay," Jason said, stepping into the verbal fray. "Let's say... six months from today. The Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum has a cafe, we can rent it out for the day. Considering how many of us had dinosaur themed zords, it will be nostalgic for us. And it's neutral ground for everyone." 

Billy bit his lip not to laugh as everyone agreed to the plan. Six months from now, there would be rangers in Amber Beach, and Jason knew it. Trust his soul mate to plot a ranger reunion and a visitation to a ranger city at the same time.

"I'll have to time travel," Troy said, "since my younger self wouldn't be able to attend, as he doesn't know any of this. Billy, you might need to remind me."

"I'll be happy too. And bring Orion as well."

"Will do. Speaking of that, I better get home. It was nice to meet all of you," Troy said, "Other than Tommy, I never got the chance to speak to any of the rest of you last time."

"Nice to meet you, too, brother," Taylor said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Kim said, moving forward to hug him. "More siblings!"

Troy looked startled, but hugged Kim back. "I think that means you two will ensure that Billy drags me back for the reunion."

"Resistance is futile," Rocky told his fellow red.

"You have been assimilated," Jason added.

Troy grinned as Kim released him. "Somehow, I'm not upset about this," he said before he disappeared into the grid. 

Kim and Taylor looked at each other and smiled. Justin and Zack looked at each other in sympathy. Jason and Billy just chuckled. "Anyway," Billy said. "We'll see all of you in six months, and some of you sooner than that."

They all said their goodbyes and Billy let the dream dissolve, sending them all home. He woke up in bed next to Jason, smiling at his husband. "Devious," he said.

"It's why you love me."

"No, it's only part of why I love you," Billy said, leaning forward to kiss Jason. "I love you for being you, Jason."

"Same here, Bill." He kissed Billy back, and they let words fall away in the physical touches, content in each other and the fact that, no matter what, they weren't losing touch with their team again.


	39. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the future

**Amber Beach, May 2015**

"Hi, welcome to Dino Bites," the young woman in pink said brightly as Billy and Jason entered the cafe. Most of the other rangers were already there. Jason had managed to rent it out on a Sunday for a 'private party' in the late afternoon, and it was only their group in the dining area, along with the serving staff. All of whom were wearing suspiciously color coded t-shirts.

"Thank you, Shelby," Billy said, glancing at her name tag. "Nice dinosaur," he added. "Triceratops was always my favorite."

"Mine too," she said with a grin.

"Billy! Jason! Get over here and tell Kim to stop picking on poor Orion," Rocky called out.

"I am not picking on him!" Kim protested.

"Duty calls," Billy told Shelby, getting another smile from her as she handed them menus.

"Just let us know when you're all ready to order."

"Thanks."

As they headed over to the table, Billy glanced around at the dark haired young man in red who was carrying a tray of appetizers to the table with Aisha, Adam, Kat, and Tanya. A dark haired young man in black, a New Zealander judging by his accent, was shamelessly flirting with Aisha, getting a look of disgust from a young man in green as he passed by with a tray of drinks. A fourth young man, in blue, brought a tray to the table with Troy, Orion, Rocky, Kimberly, and Zack. Billy studied him for a moment, then started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked, pulling him slightly away from the group.

"The wait staff," he said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, picked up on that," Jason said. "That's not what has you laughing."

Billy leaned in. "Just wondering how Kim, Troy, and Taylor will feel about having a caveman for a 'brother'," he said, glancing at the blue ranger from the current team.

Jason blinked, looking at the young man, then laughed himself. "Well, I guess our next reunion will have to be after Amber Beach is cleared," he said. "And I so want to see their faces when you tell them."

"Deal," Billy said. "We should do these once a year or so. I hated losing touch with all of you, even as I knew I couldn't bring myself to seek you out."

"I know. But now that we are all back in touch, I don't think we will let it happen again. Once a ranger, and all that."

"Once a friend, too," Billy said.

"Yeah." Jason kissed him.

"What are you two conspiring about?" Kat called out to them.

Billy turned to her. "Just thinking that, even with everything that's happened to me since 1993, good, bad, and indifferent, I wouldn't change any of it for the world."

"Agreed," Rocky said, holding up his glass. "A toast, to the good we met, the bad we beat, the seriously ugly butts we kicked, and to the future with all of us still kicking butt and taking names."

"To the future!" Kim said.

"To the future!" they all echoed, raising their glasses, Billy and Jason grabbing some from the green ranger's tray. As they drank to the future, Billy grinned. 

The past had been messy, the present was wonderful, and the future was bright. And he wouldn't change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have read this far, thank you so much for sticking with me. This was my longest fanfic to date, and while it's full of my favorite tropes and my ways of fixing things that I felt needed to be fixed (or at least explained...) I know it's probably not to everyone's taste, so I'm glad you decided to take a chance on my story. Especially since, at the start of it, I had a different endgame pairing in mind for Billy, but then Jason was so emotionally involved that I finally realized he and Billy were meant to be together, and that took some scrambling to reshuffle things. But everyone got a happy ending, at least. 
> 
> As for the "Major Character Death" warning, I'm leaving it up, because while Zordon's death is canonical, he's still a major character (sometimes through his absence) and as he just kept popping back up, I feel it's still worth warning for.


End file.
